Rider Knights of the Throne
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Andy, a healer from a pacifist planet, gets thrown into a war. She meets Kiba, who saves her, and she joins with him to help save the universe from the Empire.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Thanks for checking out our fic. This is co-written by Amy L on , who goes by AnkhsAngel on Ao3. This is a recreation of Original Characters we created for our fanfiction Healing Star. So you don't have to have read that to read this one, but if you have read Healing Star, you'll definitely see a lot of similarities and differences.

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

Andy fought against the chains around her wrists, trying to get free. Her head screamed at her to stop fighting, the pain growing too strong for her to focus. Her wrists were worn raw from her struggles. Void's driver was still around her waist but without being able to reach it, it was just a useless accessory. She rested her head down, trying to gather the energy to keep fighting at the chains.

After a while, she heard a noise coming from the hallway.

The door was pushed open slowly, a frowning face coming into view. "Not here either, dammit." The man muttered to himself before noticing her.

"Hey! Are you with the ones who kidnapped me?" Andy asked when she realized she didn't recognize him.

"Huh? Is your brain scrambled? I'm a lot of things, but a kidnapper I ain't. Now be quiet." He growled as he slipped fully into the room.

"I'll be quiet if you let me out of these," she jangled the chains.

"How do I know you aren't a trap?" He looked her up and down, his eyes narrowing as he saw her driver.

"Do you want me to alert them that you're here? Because I will," Andy threatened. "Just let me out and I won't cause you any problems."

He muttered under his breath, but used a laser to cut the chains off. "The door at the end of the hallway leads to freedom. You better not alert them or I'll kill you."

Andy nodded, "Thanks." She rubbed her wrists and stretched out before heading toward the door.

"Don't mention it. Just stay out of my way." He waited for her to go out before heading down another hallway.

He started searching the rooms, letting out a relieved sigh as he grabbed something and reappeared beside her. "What the hell are you doing? Get out of here kid."

"I'm not a kid. And I'm looking for a way home."

"You look like you should be in a classroom. And aren't we all?" He cursed as laser fire began heading their direction, then grabbed her hand and ran.

"Any chance you know where they'd keep a spaceship?" Andy asked as she followed.

"If I did, I would have left you and taken it already." He dragged her behind a building, then pulled what appeared to be a cellphone from his pocket. Pressing a series of numbers, he was suddenly encased in armor. Raising a hefty laser pistol, he began sniping methodically.

Andy watched in amazement, remembering just a couple days ago when she first fired a gun and missed most of her targets. Using the Void driver crossed her mind but she realized she was probably just as bad in the armor as she was out of it.

The laser fire suddenly stopped as the man fell backwards. His armor dissolved, revealing several injuries as he attempted to push himself up. "Damn it."

She knelt by him a moment before she raised her hands. They soon started glowing as she focused on trying to heal his injuries.

He pushed her away, reaching for the gun. "You're one of those Eshana freaks.."

Andy rolled her eyes, "If you don't want me healing you, have fun with your injuries."

He glared at her, but gasped as he found he couldn't lift the weapon. He cursed again, then looked at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He examined a nasty shoulder wound. "We're dead if I can't fight back."

Andy sighed and knelt by him, once again attempting to heal his wounds. "I can _try _to fight, but healing you would probably be the better option."

He chuckled softly. "You've got no idea how, do you?"

"Not really, no. But I'll learn. Never needed to fight until now."

He sighed. "None of us did. But now it's fight or die." He glanced around the corner. "It's too quiet."

"How's your shoulder feeling now?"

He tentatively moved it, lifting the pistol with a slight wince. "Good enough to get us out of here. When I fire, head for the motorcycle parked around the corner, understood?"

Andy nodded.

He rapidly stood, lifting the pistol and firing as fast as he could pull the trigger.

Andy headed for the motorcycle like he said, waiting for any sign of him to appear.

A large explosion filled the sky as he raced toward her. He jumped into the seat and started the engine. "Get on and hold tight."

Andy nodded and climbed onto the bike, wrapping her arms around him.

They raced away, jumping several hills and riding for hours before skidding to a halt in front of a small shack. "We'll stay here tonight." He got off the bike and pushed the door open for her.

"I'm Andy, by the way. Thank you again for getting me out of there."

"Like I said, I ain't a kidnapper, so no need to thank me." He limped towards one of two small mattresses. "You can call me Kiba."

"Do you want me to heal you some more?"

"You don't look strong enough honestly." He lowered himself to lie down with a hiss.

"Is there any first aid stuff here? I could at least help bandage you up," she suggested.

"Under the blanket. Unless I forgot to restock it again." He sat up, attempting to peel his jacket and shirt off.

Andy found the supplies and went over and helped him finish getting his shirt off before cleaning and bandaging his wounds. Afterward, she moved to sit on the other mattress and started bandaging her wrists.

He watched her through heavy lidded eyes. "You're pretty good at that. Maybe the Council will offer you a job."

She raised an eyebrow, "Council?"

"The head of the resistance here. Trying to get rid of the Badan Empire."

"So do you work for them?"

"Sometimes our aims overlap. They call me a freelancer, though I never signed on." His eyes strayed to the driver on her waist. "Where did you get that?"

"From home. It stays in one of the temples, but when we were attacked I took it to try to fight them..." She admitted.

"Without knowing anything about it? Are you an idiot?" He sat up quickly, ignoring the flare of pain.

"None of us know much about it. It was made by one of our people who used her powers for evil instead of healing. We keep it as a reminder of what our powers can do if we stray from our healing path. But I knew it was armor and that it could help, so I used it."

He snorted. "Some help. Didn't keep you from being taken did it?"

She stayed quiet, taking the driver off and staring at it.

Kiba sighed. "Try to get some sleep. We'll head out at dawn for the Council." He laid back down, turning his back to her.

She laid down, trying to sleep but for a while she just stared up at the ceiling. Eventually she did make it to sleep though. It felt like only minutes later when she was being woken up.

"Time to go." Kiba didn't look rested, but glared at her questioning look.

Andy got up quickly, making sure she had the driver with her before heading out the door.

Kiba climbed on the bike, inclining his head behind him as he started it.

Andy climbed on, holding onto him, ready for the ride.

He pulled out, heading up into the mountains. After about two hours, he slowed and entered a bustling camp. In the distance, a medium sized tower rose. Kiba weaved around people hurrying everywhere, finally parking a few feet away. "Come on."

He walked slowly so he could fill her in. "The leader is Evian. She's smart. Her rival is Toro. He's an unredeemable bastard. Rumor is, he accepted Badan's offer for control of his planet. Only after they backstabbed him did he join the resistance. He wants Evian's seat. He won't be friendly."

Andy nodded as she took in the information, "Is there anyone else I should know?"

He thought for a minute. "Evian's daughter is a reader. Don't try to hide your thoughts if you really want to get home. Other than that, the rest are petty bureaucrats. They'll follow Evian."

He pulled open the door to reveal a bald greasy man attired in rich robes. He was easily three hundred pounds.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence." The man's voice was high pitched and grating.

Kiba rolled his eyes, sidestepping easily. "I'm not a dog, Toro. I don't come when ordered. Is she ready to see me?"

Toro sneered. "When I'm leader, you'll obey or I'll take that driver back." His snake like eyes darted to Andy. "Who's this? You finally took a woman?"

Kiba's eyes flashed and his pistol suddenly lodged itself under Toro's chin. "One of these days, Toro, I'm going to blow a hole between those eyes. And I won't lose any sleep over it. Now back off or it might just be today."

Toro swallowed hard and moved aside as Kiba took Andy's arm and approached the throne. "Evian, may I introduce you to Andy."

Andy gave Evian a nervous smile.

Evian gave a gentle laugh. "Am I that frightening, child?"

"Honestly everything's been a bit frightening since I left Eshana," Andy admitted.

Evian gave Kiba a look.

"Apparently Badan attacked. She was taken to the outpost I was surveilling. I was able to free her."

Evian frowned. "Did you find it as well?"

Kiba gave her a soft smile, unwrapping a vial of dark liquid and handing it to her.

She clasped his hand tightly and kissed his cheek. Then she called a pale young woman in and handed her the vial.

As the woman drank it, Evian looked at Kiba. "How can we repay you?"

Kiba shook his head. "You know I won't take anything more than what you've already given. But if you could help her I'd appreciate it." He moved back to Andy's side.

Andy glanced at him, wondering what was in the vial. She pushed her curiosity from her mind and wondered if Evian could help her get home.

Evian smiled at Kiba, then turned to Andy. "I know you wish to return home. Unfortunately, the soonest a ship will be ready is two months. Unless you can find another way, you will be here at least that long. Do you have any skills?"

Andy's heart sank and she took a deep breath before answering, "I can heal, like many from my planet."

Evian looked thoughtful. "We have many healers already. Unless.." She turned an impish smile towards Kiba.

His eyes widened and he began to shake his head. "Unh unh. You know the deal we made. I help you if I can but I do my own thing. I don't need a partner."

Evian raised an eyebrow as she noted the laser burns in his clothes.

"Dammit Evian! She doesn't know how to fight. I can't watch both of our backs if anything happens." He ran a hand angrily through his wild mane of hair.

Evian kept smiling. "Your life is dangerous, young prince. I believe she may be able to help with your health."

Kiba growled "Don't call me that."

Evian dipped her head. "It is what you are. Not what you wish perhaps, but it is what it is."

Kiba turned away, muttering under his breath as the young woman approached.

"Mother?"

Evian nodded and the woman focused her stare on Andy's eyes.

Snippets of Andy's memories flashed into her mind.

Andy was young and playing with a slightly older boy, running through a field.

She was a bit older, hands glowing as she learned to heal.

A woman swimming with Andy and a bunch of dolphins.

Andy sitting in on meetings, learning the job of village leader.

Finally, it showed Andy taking the driver and becoming Kamen Rider Void.

The woman looked at Evian. "She tells the truth."

Evian gave both of them a smile. "Then it's settled. If you agree, of course Andy."

Andy shrugged with a smile, "It's not like I have anything better to do if I can't get home, right?"

Evian laughed as Kiba growled. "Don't pay him any mind. He snarls like a tyger when he's really a treecat."

Kiba looked indignant. "Evian! How will I keep her in line now?"

Andy chuckled at their interaction.

"May the gods bless your path wherever it leads." Evian intoned as she made an elaborate hand gesture.

Kiba bowed, returning the gesture. "And yours also." He turned and headed for the door.

Andy bowed before turning to follow him.

He was examining a jacket in a market stall when she caught up. He briefly looked at her, then reached in a pocket and gave the merchant a few coins. Then he tossed it to her. "We need to get you outfitted. Can you ride?"

"I can learn?" She said semi-enthusiastically.

He flashed her an amused smile. "At least you're honest. Come on."

An hour later, she had new clothes and a small pistol. They were about to leave when there was an explosion at the edge of the camp.

"Shit!"

"We should go check it out. At least see if anyone is hurt," Andy suggested.

Kiba grimaced. "Hope it was just a cooking fire. Otherwise this could be very bad."

He weaved in and out of the crowd, heading for the noise.

Andy followed right behind, trying to not lose sight of him. When they arrived, they noticed a small group standing around while a few people worked on putting out a fire. "Doesn't look like trouble."

"Better safe than sorry." Kiba looked at the scene. "Doesn't look like they need any help. Let's go." He began heading back to the bike.

When he got close, the young woman was waiting. "Evian forgot to give you this." She handed him a wrapped bundle. They stared at each other for a moment, then he nodded. She turned and went back into the tower without a word.

Kiba glanced at Andy as he put the bundle in his pocket. "You ready?"

"Sure. Where are we headed?"

"Where we spent the night. That's my home." He started the bike.

Andy climbed on behind him, "I'm sorry you're stuck with me for so long."

"I'll survive. Unless you kill me." He headed down the mountain silently.

When they arrived, it was dark. Kiba opened the door and busied himself with lighting a fire.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"There's self heating food trays in the kitchen if you're hungry." He finally was satisfied with the blaze, moving to sit on his mattress.

"So what kind of things do you do? Getting into a lot of fights?"

He shook his head. "Try not to. Generally I do whatever I can to aggravate the Empire. Raid supplies, ambush troops. Make a pest of myself so the resistance can do the real work." He unwrapped the bundle and slowly counted the pill cases. He sighed, then pulled out a box and placed them inside.

Andy watched him, deciding to wait to ask about the pills. "So why are you out here fighting? Just for the fun of it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you know anyone who fights for fun?" He leaned back to look at her.

"I don't really know anyone who fights," Andy admitted.

He chuckled, then sobered. "The Empire controls my planet. I fight to free my people, even though I won't ever go back." He tossed a stick at the fire.

Andy was quiet for a moment, "I wonder if they took over my planet. Knowing we aren't fighters, it probably wouldn't be hard for them to do." She worried about her family, thinking of her mom and brother.

"They probably wanted that driver. Although the Empire never passes up another planet to rule."

He stood, heading for the small refrigerator and retrieving two bottles. He handed one to her, opening the other and taking a drink of the purple liquid.

"So why don't you want to go back to your planet?" Andy asked curiously.

"When my people are free, I want them to start over. If I return, the memories will never fade. I am not well suited to rule." He chuckled. "My father would be disappointed."

He began rummaging in a small cabinet, withdrawing several white and brown sweet bars. He offered her one.

She took it with a smile. "My planet has a leader, but there's rarely any trouble for her to take care of. It's mostly meetings with people from other planets. They're so boring though."

"I know the feeling. I tried my best to get out of them whenever possible." He grinned as he bit into the bar. "My mother tried to run interference with my father but he was a strict man."

"I just try to learn from the meetings, but it's so hard to focus. Maybe it'll be different once I'm actually part of the discussion." She took a bite.

He nodded quietly, finishing his snack and placing the wrapper in a bag. He stretched, then winced as he pulled his shoulder. "I wish there were better accommodations. Try to get some sleep this time." He slowly walked back to the mattress.

Andy laid there for a while before finally falling asleep.

She found herself back at home in one of the temples.

"You took the driver. You're on your way to being just like me," A woman that looked very similar to Andy with dark hair and blue eyes gave a cold laugh.

"I'll never be like you," Andy growled.

"It's just a matter of time," Void smirked before the scene changed.

Andy found herself outside her home, Badan troops approaching. Her brother Avery grabbed by one of the soldiers. She screamed for him, running forward before being knocked back to the ground.

She woke quickly, remembering where she was. She curled up, tears streaming down her face. As her situation finally hit her, she cried harder. Stuck on a planet she didn't know, with a person she just met, not knowing if her family was alright and alive, and knowing that when, and if, she did get back home, she'd be in trouble for taking the driver. It would be bad enough for anyone to take it, the village seeing them as the next Void, bringing pain and shame to their people, but for the daughter of the leader? The next future leader? Her people might never trust her again. She hoped they'd understand why she took it, she did it for them, to try to help them, but she knew not everyone would see it that way.

She finally wiped her tears, pulling the blanket she was using close to her before she fell into a restless sleep.

Kiba groaned, shifting restlessly. Forcing his eyes open halfway, he struggled to crawl over the mattress. His fingers brushed the box, but wouldn't cooperate to grab it. He panted, taking a moment before trying again. He cursed as a wave of pain coursed through him.

Andy woke at the sound and rolled over to see what was going on. She noticed how bad he looked so she asked, "Do you need any help?"

He managed to point to the box before squeezing his eyes shut. He was trembling, finally curling onto the mattress.

Andy got up and grabbed the box, putting it next to him on the mattress before she knelt and started healing up the rest of his injuries. Her hands glowed as she pushed some of her own energy into him, but finally realized she needed more energy so she closed her eyes and focused on the world around her, drawing in energy from the earth. When she reopened her eyes, they were glowing the same blue as her hands as she continued to heal him.

Kiba relaxed slightly, the pain ebbing. He knew it was only temporary, but he'd take it. He berated himself for ignoring the signs the night before. He knew better. He blamed it on everything that had occured.

She continued until the injuries were fully healed, "How are you feeling now?"

His voice was shaky. "Better. Need the medicine."

She helped him open the box and get the pills out. She passed him one, "What's the medicine do?"

He quickly swallowed it, then answered. "It fixes my cells. I don't regulate energy well. The armor saps it. I'm supposed to take the pills every time. But I haven't had any in months."

"Sounds like you need to learn to draw energy from things around you. Then you might not end up feeling as bad," Andy assessed.

He looked at her. "I haven't always been like this." His eyes were sad. "I was completely normal until five years ago."

"What happened?" Andy sat back down on the other mattress.

"The Empire happened." He slowly sat up, rolling another pill between his fingers.

Andy wanted to ask more but also didn't want to make him talk if he didn't want to. She sighed, "They seem to cause everyone problems, don't they?"

He gave her a small smile as he swallowed the second pill. "Nature of an Empire aiming for universal domination. I know you have questions. Go ahead and ask."

"What did they do to you?"

He shrugged. "Genetic manipulation as far as Evian's scientists can tell. They wanted my abilities, but on their terms. So the Empire made it so I'm reliant on them. My body is theirs, for now anyway. What they really wanted was my that's not happening. Not ever." He closed the box and put it back on the floor.

"Can't her scientists rewrite your genes back to normal?"

"If they had access to the Empire's tech. They tell me in a matter of hours I'd be fine. But we don't have access. If it weren't for her spies, I wouldn't have the medicine." He sighed, picking at the blanket. "She believes it is what keeps me from taking the throne. I haven't told her the truth."

Andy looked thoughtful for a moment, "Why don't we just steal their tech?"

He laughed. "And hide it where? We are a world under siege. The only reason the Empire hasn't wiped us out is they want me." He stood up and looked at her. "If they ever decide I'm no longer worth the trouble, this world is forfeit."

"How many planets have they taken over?" Andy asked quietly.

He shook his head. "In this galaxy? About 200. In all? We have no idea. We don't know where they came from. One day it was peaceful, the next.. We were the first to came as diplomats. When my father wouldn't agree to their requests, their true nature surfaced."

His eyes drifted to stare at something only he could see.

"I can't believe all of this has been going on and I had no idea. I wonder if my mom even knew... So what happened to your family?"

"They slaughtered my parents. Took me to their ship. I don't know what happened to my siblings. When I finally escaped, I found my aunt in charge. I've been helping ever since."

Andy gave him a sad look, "I wonder how many families they've torn apart." She sighed before deciding, "I'm going to learn to fight so I can take the Empire out."

He rolled his eyes. "You certainly know how to set the bar impossibly high." He moved to crouch in front of her. "You're not the first person to tell me that. I've had eight partners, all of which were determined to erase the Empire. All of them were highly trained members of my father's army."

"Well, maybe I'll actually succeed," Andy answered before smirking, "If not, I'll at least cause them a lot of trouble."

Kiba snickered, then rose. "Of that, I have no doubt. Do you know _anything _about fighting? Even if it's just hitting the village bully?"

"Not much. I can punch but that's about it. Our planet had no need for fighters."

He looked thoughtful. "Believe it or not, punching is the basics. You have a natural advantage being small. Means you're probably fast. So you just need to learn technique. Don't want you breaking your hands. Though I think you need to learn how to shoot more. A weapon will reduce your need for a hand to hand fight. Where's your pistol?"

Andy grabbed her jacket and pulled it out of one of the pockets.

He nodded. "Okay. Let's go outside to the back." He pushed open the door, leading the way around the shack. "What did you mean when you said the driver was a symbol of straying from your path?"

"The one who built it, we call Void. She took our ability to pull energy from other things to drain people completely of their energy. She killed a lot of people. Ever since we don't even teach the skill to most people since we don't want anyone using it for evil."

Kiba stopped and turned. "Have you considered using this skill to fight the Empire? It could be really effective. Maybe even destroy it quickly."

"It's bad enough I took the driver, I'm not going to just drain someone like that."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "This is war. People sometimes have to do things they abhor for the sake of sparing others. If this ability protects your people…"

He shook his head with a sigh. "Just don't completely refuse the idea. The day may come when you have to choose between survival and your legacy. Which is more important?"

He let go of her and waved a hand around. "Like my target range?"

"I like it," she looked around while taking in his words. Draining people could be useful but wouldn't that make her evil like Void? Her nightmare popped back in her mind, but she pushed it away to focus on what Kiba was saying.

"Stand like this." He demonstrated a pose. "Legs apart, one hand by the trigger,the other supporting the grip."

He corrected her stance a little, then brought the target about a foot away. "Put your finger on the trigger, align the sights and pull gently."

Andy did as he said and fired, missing the target only by a few inches.

"Good! Let's try this." He adjusted her grip slightly. "Do it again."

She aimed once again and, though she missed, it was closer than the last try.

"Keep at it. Slight adjustments."

Within a few shots she finally hit it. She turned to him smiling with excitement. "Thank you."

He grinned. "No problem. Now I don't have to worry about you shooting me instead of the Empire." He put an arm around her. "Why don't we eat, then I'll show you the right way to throw a punch?"

She nodded, "If we go get actual groceries I can cook for us sometime. Though most of the dishes I know are for seafood..." She chuckled.

His eyes sparkled. "I _may_ have some tucked away?" He yawned suddenly.

She looked at him, "I'll get lunch together. Why don't you rest a bit before we eat?"

He gave her a small smile. "Alright."

They went into the shack and he showed her where everything was before lying down. His eyes closed almost immediately.

Andy looked over at him for a moment before getting to her task. When she was done she approached and spoke softly, "Kiba? Lunch is ready."

His eyes shot open, his breathing slightly ragged. "What? Oh. Thanks." He turned away, hands running through his hair shakily. After a minute, he turned back to her. "You didn't have any trouble?"

She shook her head, "No trouble." She handed him a plate before getting hers.

He began to eat, then stopped and closed his eyes. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mom taught me," she smiled. "You like it?"

He nodded as he kept eating. "I can't cook. Thus the self heating trays."

"Well I can cook while I'm here. It's the least I can do."

"You don't have to." He put his plate down and looked at her. "In two months, you'll be going home. I hope I can keep you safe that long."

"You're giving me a place to stay for two months, I can at least cook. And don't worry about me, once I am better at fighting I will be able to take care of myself."

"I want to be able to send you home safe." He picked his plate up again and finished the food. He looked pensive.

Andy watched him for a moment before continuing to eat. She hoped she could get home safely and that she still had a home to go to.

Kiba placed his plate in the sink, then headed outside. His head was telling him to keep a distance. Easier for everyone. The two months would disappear and he'd put her on the ship and never see her again. She would be safe. She was destined to be Eshana's leader. He was a prince who refused to rule.

His heart warred within him. He was lonely, no one who could understand what he'd gone through. It wasn't romantic, just human nature. He'd lost his world the day the Empire attacked. She'd been thrust into another by fate. What would it harm to be a friend?

He stopped mid stride. It would put her in more danger to care about him. He wouldn't allow that. He shook his head. He would teach her to protect herself but nothing more. Keep a distance so both of them could part easily when the time came.

Decision made, he took off his shirt and began to stretch, then moved into a kata.

Andy finished eating then stood to wash the dishes. She looked around and wondered how long Kiba had been living here. It seemed so small and isolating. She decided to clean it while he was gone so it would look a bit nicer when he got back. It wasn't like she had much else to do.

As she started cleaning she began to wonder if she was overstepping her bounds. Would he even want her to clean up? It's not like she really knew what he'd want. But then she remembered she was living here too, for the time, so she could make her surroundings look a bit more welcoming.

She began to wonder what being his partner would mean? Just fighting and causing trouble? Lots of training? Did he ever do anything for fun? Though he probably didn't even want her there. She just wanted him to let her free so she could go home but somehow she'd got dragged along. And remembering what he said to Evian, she was probably more trouble to him than he wanted to deal with. She'd try to be as helpful as she could to pay him back for helping her but she'd try to keep her distance so she didn't bother him. After cleaning up she sat on her mattress and lost herself in thoughts of home.

Kiba frowned as he looked up at the sky. The sunlight was waning and he suddenly shivered as he felt the cold. He'd lost track of time. Not good. At least there hadn't been any attacks. He reached for his shirt and went inside.

His eyes widened as he saw how everything had been straightened up. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah... Is that okay?" She asked nervously.

He fought a smile. "It looks nice. Thank you." He tossed the shirt on his mattress and headed for the shower. Starting the water, he stripped with a sigh. This was going to be harder than he thought. He climbed in and closed the door.

When he had finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and padded into the living area. "Go relax. There's plenty of hot water."

Andy nodded and grabbed a change of clothes before heading for the shower.

Kiba dressed quickly, then sat cross legged on his mattress and waited.

Andy showered quickly then got dressed before heading back out and sitting on her mattress. "So teaching me to fight tomorrow?"

He chuckled. "I apologize. We can start after breakfast. I'm sure you're wondering what I expect from you." He looked into her eyes. "The short answer is I expect you to stay alive. Nothing more."

"I'll try," Andy nodded.

He gave her a half smile. "Regardless of what Evian said, I do _not_ expect you to watch my back. In fact I'd feel better if you stayed here and didn't fight at all. And I don't expect you to cook or clean either." He watched her face.

"I want to help fight. And I'm at least going to cook. You're letting me stay here, I want to pay you back in some way," she answered.

He snorted. "Fine."

He began the fire, cursing internally as his body was slow to respond. He'd hoped the pills would have fixed everything, but apparently the lack of them had made the progression worse. He forced his hands steady as he lit the flame. He turned back to find her watching him intently. "What?"

She shrugged, "It's not like I have anything to do other than to watch you. Sorry." She noticed he was moving a bit slower and wondered how he was feeling but decided not to ask.

He chuckled. "Sorry I don't have any recreation. I don't get visitors." He stood to go back to the mattress and swayed, dropping to his knees.

Andy moved to his side, her hands glowing as she pushed some energy into him, "You okay?"

"Too long fighting without the medicine. My condition's accelerated." He bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Help me to bed?"

She nodded and helped him onto the mattress before focusing and drawing in more energy and pushing it into him to try to help.

After a few minutes, he gave her a weak smile. "Sorry for this. I didn't want to ask, but.." His eyes were tired.

"Healing is what I'm good at," she answered. "And it's not a problem. With knowing how to draw in energy, I don't have to use mine so it's not like it'll tire me out."

He chuckled as his eyes closed.

After a while, she finally moved away and went back to her mattress.

He remained asleep, his breathing steady. Aside from curling up, he didn't move.

Andy watched him a bit before lying down to try to get some sleep.

_The castle was burning._

_Kiba froze in the middle of the room as the flames roared around him. He couldn't see anything through the smoke. He had to find his brothers. With his father dead, he was king now. He struggled to breathe, forcing his voice to shout as he stumbled into the courtyard. _

"_Tsukasa! Daiki!"_

_He heard a mechanical voice speak behind him. "I have the Prince."_

_He felt something wrap around his arms, then a jolt of pain…_

Andy woke to hear Kiba shouting. She sat up quickly and looked over, realizing he was still asleep. She moved over to his side and shook his arm gently, "Kiba? Wake up."

He moaned, head shaking back and forth.

Andy spoke a bit louder and shook his arm again, "Kiba, you need to wake up."

His eyes flew open, panic showing as he tried to focus. "Where-?"

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe in your shack," she assured.

Slowly the panic disappeared, replaced with embarrassment. His face reddened as he sat up. "Sorry if I woke you."

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it." She moved back to her mattress. "Are you okay?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Go back to sleep." He reached for his jacket, checking the pockets and then heading out the door.

He walked several feet from the shack before withdrawing a small comm unit and keying it on. "Alessandra?"

After a few moments there was a response, "Yes, Kiba?"

"You need to talk to your mother. I want Andy at the tower."

"Why? And you know she probably won't listen."

"I had an episode this morning. And another a few hours ago." He leaned against a tree as he waited.

"What does that have to do with Andy? Can't she help you? That's what mother said."

"She did help. But we know your mother has ulterior motives behind this. She thinks if I'm able to reverse the issue, I'll take the throne." He fought to keep his voice calm. "She wants me to be something I'm not."

"You have to tell her how you feel. But it would be better for you if you could reverse the issue."

"I know, believe me. I'm worried that I won't be able to protect the girl in battle. I'm getting worse and if something happens.." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called."

"She wants to fight. At least with you she's getting trained. If you train her well enough she can protect herself."

"Yeah yeah. Night." He shut it off with a wry smile, then turned back to the shack.

He slipped in as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake Andy again.

Andy was curled up in her blanket, having gotten back to sleep surprisingly fast.

He sighed, then sat down and stoked the fire. He sat staring into it the rest of the night.

Andy stretched out as she woke up. After sitting up and noticing him she spoke, "Morning."

He jerked as if startled, then gave her a small smile. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Get some breakfast, then meet me outside." He rose and extinguished the embers, then headed for the door.

"Don't you need to eat too?"

He grimaced, then stopped and looked at her. "Why do you care so much?"

Andy shrugged, "My people always help each other out and care about each other. I guess it's just a habit to care? I can try to care less if you want?"

His lips curled in amusement. "I'm rude aren't I? I've spent too much time alone. What do you think I should eat?" His eyes twinkled.

She looked at him a moment before turning away to look at what food was available, "I'll cook something if you want to eat, but if not, don't let me stop you from whatever you were doing."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply. Instead, he sat down and watched her in the kitchen. After a minute, he spoke. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm not used to anyone caring."

"What about your other partners? Did they not ever care?" She stirred some ingredients together.

"They cared because I'm King. The throne they cared about, not me." He looked at the floor. "I don't have friends. My aunt cares about defeating the Empire and taking back the planet. I'm just the means to an end."

"My people care about everyone for who they are, not their position. It sounds hard not having that."

"I think I'd like your planet." He looked wistful. "You're lucky you have a place like that."

Andy sighed, "I just hope the Empire hasn't ruined it."

He gazed at her. "I won't let that happen."

She finished up the food and brought him a plate. "Hope you like it."

He gave her a soft smile. "Thank you." He began to eat, then gave her a thumbs up.

She sat down and started to eat.

They ate in silence, then he rose with his empty plate. Putting it in the sink, he began to stretch as he waited for her.

She finished up her food, placing her plate in the sink to wash later.

"Come on." He led her outside to some mats near the range. "Stretch out your muscles. Then I'll teach you some moves."

She stretched out then looked at him, "What kind of moves?"

"Nothing fancy. If the combatmen get past your pistol, it's going to be quick and dirty. Hit me." He stood close enough to grab her.

She punched out toward his chest.

"Not bad, but you need to put your weight into it. Watch me." He turned toward a practice dummy, then punched out. The dummy's head rocked back sharply. "Put your weight on the balls of your feet, then channel it into your fist as you punch."

Andy punched at the dummy a few times before looking back to Kiba, "I think I'm getting it."

He grinned broadly, then approached. "Okay. These two should be easy. Knee me in the groin."

She raised an eyebrow before doing as she was told.

Kiba coughed, then chuckled. "Glad you're not mad at me. Now follow that up with a knee to the chest."

She nodded, "Ok those are easy. What next?"

"Up to you. Those are guaranteed to keep you from getting captured unless you're overwhelmed. I could teach you some kicks and tumbles but I'm not sure you'll need them." He took off his shirt and wiped his face as he waited.

"Better to know them just in case than to not know them and need them," Andy assessed.

He gave her a slow smile. "For a pacifist, you catch on quick. Sit down and watch, then I'll break it down."

He began a kata, quickly taking down imaginary opponents with several vicious kicks and spins. When he was done, he glanced at her.

"Well, it looks cool. I just hope I can do it all."

"Believe me even if you just use some of it, the Empire will be sad. Let's try the spins and tumbles first."

She stood and waited for him to start.

"Try the leg sweep, followed by the barrel roll." He came at her as if to attack.

She did as ordered, smiling when she was done.

"Very good. Okay. This one might be hard. It's called a hammer kick." He jumped into the air, somersaulted once, then slammed his foot into the top of the dummy's head. "Wanna try?"

"Sure," Andy shrugged before attempting it. She managed to get through most of it but couldn't stick the landing after the kick. She ended up falling on the mat.

Kiba smiled and helped her up. "Not bad for the first time. I missed both the dummy and the mat. Broke my ankle in three places." He chuckled. "I've got one more move for you."

He sprinted to the far edge of the mat, then went full out toward the dummy. He leapt into the air, arm raised like a hammer above his head. At the last second, he slammed his fist into the dummy's face, landing on one knee behind it.

Andy raised an eyebrow, "How long did it take you to learn that one?"

"A year of non stop training. It was my oldest brother's signature move."

Andy nodded, "I'll try it once I get the rest of these down," she smiled.

He gave her a grin, then his pocket rang. He took out his comm and keyed it on. "Kiba."

Evian's voice was grim. "Combatmen in the village."

Kiba's face hardened. "Understood. On my way." He keyed off, then sent an apologetic look at Andy. "Sorry."

"Do you want help?"

He strode toward the shack. "I won't stop you." He grabbed a clean shirt and his driver off the mattress.

Andy grabbed her jacket and made sure her driver was in it before following him.

Climbing on the bike, they sped towards the nearest village. When they arrived, it was chaos. People were running in all directions as the combatmen fired indiscriminately. Kiba skidded to a halt, jumping off and transforming in one smooth motion. His pistol fired as he raced into battle.

Andy climbed off and transformed, firing quickly at the combatmen. Her eyes strayed toward the injured villagers as she hoped they had a good medic. Maybe Kiba wouldn't mind sticking around for a little bit and she could help heal some of them.

Kiba fired repeatedly into the combatmen. More seemed to appear out of thin air and he cursed. Pressing a button on his driver, he grasped the sword that appeared. He then began slicing through the assailants. The last one fell and Kiba started to relax.

A sudden burst of cannon fire at his feet made him look up. His eyes narrowed inside his helmet as a tiger creature appeared.

"Great. One of you assholes too. I was having such a good day too." Kiba prepared to attack as the tiger spoke.

"You're not dead yet? No matter, I will end you here."

"You're certainly welcome to try." Kiba shot back as he raised his sword and charged. He slashed at the creature, a shallow cut appearing on one shoulder before the rider was kicked back.

Kiba gasped as he landed. This one was stronger than anything he'd fought before. This was bad. He pushed himself up and rapidly pushed buttons. A blazing flame surrounded his sword and he slashed downwards.

Suddenly the tiger was gone. Kiba stopped, trying to figure out what had happened. A noise behind him made him turn in time to catch three cannon blasts near point blank range.

He flew back, armor dissolving as he landed and lay gasping for air. He heard the tiger order the other combatmen to retreat, then the world went black.

Andy started firing at the tiger, hoping to not let it get away.

"Feeling brave are we?" The tiger snarled.

Andy continued to shoot at it, wondering if she should have just let him escape.

The tiger fired once, the blast knocking her off her feet.

"Not worth fighting a weakling." The tiger vanished along with the combatmen.

Andy groaned as she pushed herself up. She went over to Kiba's side and started healing up his injuries.

"Are-are you alright?" His eyes were barely open, his voice pained.

"I'll be fine," Andy nodded.

He looked like he was going to argue, but then his eyes closed and he passed out.

Even after healing up his injuries, Andy continued to push energy into him to make sure he would be okay.

A woman approached her cautiously. "Do you need help?"

Andy shook her head, "I think we're fine, thanks." She dropped her hands, "How many people were injured here?"

"Not as many as we feared, thanks to you. We are taking care of them." She held out a container of water. "Rest and take care of the King."

Andy took the water and nodded. She scanned over Kiba again, just to check on him, before she started trying to heal herself.

A few minutes later, his eyes slowly blinked open. "Andy?"

"Yeah," she answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as I know I should be. Pretty sure that's your doing. Where is that thing?" He weakly pushed himself halfway.

"It left."

"Dammit." He gave up on sitting, lowering himself back to the ground with a wince. "What's the damage to the village?"

Andy shrugged, "When I asked about how many people were hurt, I got told 'less than they feared' but that doesn't really tell me anything."

He sighed. "It means the combatmen weren't really trying. This was a decoy attack." He pulled the comm from his pocket and keyed it on. "Evian? Evian please respond."

Nothing but static filled the silence. Kiba cursed, shakily rising to his feet. "The bastards hit the tower."

Andy frowned, "Are we going there to check it out?"

"Do you want to stay here?" Kiba swayed for a moment before heading for the bike.

She shook her head, "I'll go with you." After climbing on, she went back to gathering energy, pushing it into him while he drove.

The ride was silent, Kiba's mind showing him the worst images possible.

He slowed to a stop as the fires became visible. The marketplace was in ruins, bodies littering the ground. He got off the bike, walking slowly toward the tower.

It was half crumbled, the roof having collapsed inward. He took a deep breath, forcing the door open. The throne room was empty aside from a single body covered in rubble. Kiba began moving it aside as Andy entered.

She noticed what he was doing and headed over to help.

Kiba huffed as Toro was revealed, a large wound in his chest. "Good riddance." He scanned the room, eyes lighting on a single piece of paper impaled on the throne's back.

He pulled it free, eyes blazing as he read the message. He crumpled the paper, throwing it at the wall.

"What's it say?" Andy wondered aloud.

"They have Evian and Alessandra. They want a trade. Us for them."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm sending you home. I have a favor I'm owed from one of the local smugglers. After that, I'm going to free them." He stalked furiously out of the tower, keying his comm.

She followed after him, "I want to help save them."

He closed the comm and whirled. "You don't belong here. You're the next leader of Eshana. You need to go back before you get killed."

"I want to help," she repeated.

He cursed, slamming a fist into the nearest tree. "I thought you wanted to go home?"

"I do. But I can't go back to living a peaceful life knowing this war is going on and that I could be out here helping instead. Of course I want to see my family, of course I want to make sure the Empire isn't in control of Eshana, but for the time being, I need to be here helping."

He sighed and gingerly wiggled his fingers. "The Empire gets their hands on you and you can forget about that. Those planets I told you about? The governments are all brainwashed puppets now. They tried to do it to me but I escaped. They'll do the same to you." His face was pale. "I can't let that happen."

"Why do you care? I'm pretty sure you didn't even want me here in the first place. I'm just someone you met by accident. It's my decision and I want to fight."

He met her eyes with a slight blush. "You showed me what it was like to be cared for who I am. Not my status, but just myself. I can't believe I'm admitting this but I could see myself falling for you. But that's not fair to either of us. Promise me you will survive no matter what." He clasped her hand. "Promise me and we'll go."

"I promise to survive if you promise to survive," Andy offered.

He chuckled sadly. "I guess we have a deal. The exchange is supposed to be at noon tomorrow. If I can get ahold of the smuggler we can plan a strategy. Let's go back to the shack."

Andy nodded, "Okay." She smiled softly, "We'll get them back safe."

"I hope so." He stumbled as his energy dropped. "Do you know how to ride a children's bike?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. Why?"

He shot her a weak smile. "All you need to remember is my bike has more power. If I try to drive, we'll crash." He leaned on her as they walked back to the bike.

"I'll try not to wreck it," Andy chuckled.

"I trust you." He climbed on the back and waited for her.

She climbed on and started it up. It took her a minute to get used to it before she started heading toward the shack.

Kiba closed his eyes with a smile as he held on to her.

Once they got to the shack, Andy slid to a stop before climbing off. "We need to get you your medicine. And probably some food. I'll make something really quick," she helped him walk.

"Okay." He was having trouble staying alert, his face flushed. He winced as she sat him down on his mattress. "I think I overdid it again."

"Maybe you're the one who needs to stay away from the fighting," Andy smirked.

He chuckled wryly. "Tempting as that is, I have to go. Just let me rest a few hours." He keyed his comm and tapped out a string of code, then lay back with a groan.

Andy made some food, "Do you want to eat now or should I save yours for later?"

"Later. I can't eat like this." He managed to get the medicine out, shaking three pills into his hand and swallowing them dry. He coughed, then wriggled out of his jacket. "I'm definitely worse. Feel like I'm on fire."

"Does me giving you energy help much?"

"Surprisingly yeah. But you were hurt in the village. Are you sure you can?"

She knelt by him and started gathering energy, eyes and hands glowing as she pushed it into him. "I'm fine. Like I said before, this doesn't really take my own energy so it's okay."

He lay quiet until the comm began tapping. His eyes narrowed for a minute, then he sighed in relief as it stopped. "That's one less worry."

"What did they say?"

"He'll be here in three hours with backup." Kiba's eyes closed and he relaxed into the mattress.

Andy continued to push energy into him for a while before finally getting up and reheating her food and sitting down to eat.

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door.

Andy knelt by Kiba again, "Hey, I think your smuggler friend is here."

His eyes fluttered open. "Let them in while I wake up." He rubbed his eyes as he headed for the bathroom.

Andy went to the door and opened it slowly.

A tall leather clad man raised an eyebrow as he saw her. "Where is he?"

"He's waking up," she answered. "He'll be out in a minute."

The man gave her a smile and walked into the room. "He okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Doesn't sound reassuring." He crouched beside the fire, starting it as Kiba emerged.

"Make yourself at home why don't you Tak?"

The man laughed. "Not in a million years. This place is a worse dive than the smuggler bars I frequent." He stood and gave Kiba a critical once over.

Andy sat down on her mattress, listening to them talk and wondering what the plan was.

Tak growled when Kiba explained what was going on. "And your bright idea is to what? Try to ambush them or sneak onto the ship?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "I thought we'd have a better chance getting on the ship undetected in your ship."

Tak swore. "You're out of your mind." He fiddled with a ring he was wearing. "I don't know if the codes still work. If they don't, it will be a real short trip."

Kiba frowned. "I might be able to get current codes. Where are the others?"

Tak grinned. "On the ship recovering. We found an abandoned freighter a few days ago with a hold full of Kellos brandy. Guess who was stupid?"

Kiba started laughing. "Don't tell me the twins got hammered?"

Tak whistled innocently as Kiba tried to stop laughing. "Please tell me you have video."

Tak just smirked, causing Kiba to laugh harder.

Andy smiled as she watched Kiba laughing and realized how much she liked the sound. She suddenly looked away and internally cursed herself. They only had two months together, she couldn't go falling for him. Even if he was pretty cute. It would cause heartbreak she didn't want to deal with. They had to just stay partners. Maybe friends. But no more than that. She was eventually pulled from her thoughts when she heard her name. She glanced up and looked at them.

"Tak here is willing to help us. We'll leave as soon as the twins can input the codes I get. Be ready." Kiba glanced at Tak, communicating silently before the rider headed for the door.

Tak sighed, then watched Andy for a moment. "Want to fill me in on you two?"

"What do you mean?"

He smirked. "I mean he's not as surly as usual. He's more how I remember him. And he keeps staring at you like he's memorizing your face. You haven't noticed?"

Andy blushed and shook her head, "I'm just helping him out for a bit until I can get home."

"Unh huh. Whatever you say." Tak was unconvinced, but dropped the subject. He stoked the fire, sending worried glances at the door.

Kiba rode the bike into the village they had defended earlier, stopping in front of a nondescript building. He made a coded knock, then allowed a scanner to verify he wasn't armed. The door unlocked and he entered. Pulling a wad of bills from his jacket, he handed it to a robot aide who disappeared behind another door.

A minute later, the robot returned and handed him a usb stick.

Kiba dipped his head, then turned and left. He headed back to the shack.

Eventually Andy looked at Tak, "So how long have you known him?"

"Since we were kids. I used to be royalty too. Hated it." Tak stretched with a smile. "Much prefer the life I lead now."

Andy looked thoughtful before asking, "So what was he like as a kid?"

"He was a prankster. More interested in other places than being next in line for the throne. His father was all about the throne and always tried to force Kiba into the same mold." Tak's eyes grew sad. "They didn't get along."

"What was the rest of his family like?"

Tak chuckled. "His mother was a saint, putting up with the three of them. Tsukasa would have been more suited for the throne, if not for being born second. Daiki… We always joked that Kiba and he should have been twins. Always getting into some kind of trouble, usually with me along for the ride."

She smiled before looking sad for a moment, "My brother and I get into all kinds of trouble too. Though I've been a bit better since training for my position." She sighed, "I hope he's okay."

Tak patted her leg. "You'll see them soon."

The door opened and Kiba waved the usb. "Wake the idiots up."

Tak laughed as he rose and took it. "Pick you up?"

Kiba nodded. "Give us twenty."

Tak clasped hands with the rider, then left the shack.

Kiba turned to her. "Grab anything you want to keep. You won't be coming back if all goes as planned."

She looked at him a moment but grabbed her jacket and made sure her stuff was in the pockets.

He sat down and reached for the medicine box, putting several pill cases in his pocket. "So what did Tak tell you?"

Andy shrugged, "Just a bit about your family."

"I bet he said he was just along for the ride didn't he? Don't believe a word of it. At least half the time he was the mastermind behind our pranks." Kiba grinned at her.

She chuckled, "What kind of pranks did you pull?"

"Water balloons during cabinet meetings, playing hooky from training. Nothing harmful, just boys being bored."

"Water balloons during meetings sounds fun," Andy smirked. "Make them a lot less boring."

"Oh yeah." Kiba chuckled. "Nothing like seeing stuffy politicians running around in a panic to liven up the day." He stood up and headed for the kitchen, activating a self heating tray. "I don't miss the monotony, but I miss my family. I just wish I had answers about my brothers."

He brought the tray back, sitting on his mattress and starting to eat. "You should eat. Once we leave orbit, probably won't get another chance until after the rescue."

Andy nodded and made herself a tray. "So what's the plan?"

"We hit hard and fast. Find them and then I plan on blowing the ship. It won't destroy the Empire, but it will hurt them." He finished eating and started packing a bag full of small explosive charges. He paused for a moment. "Maybe I should just give Tak the ship.. He could cause all kinds of havoc with it."

Andy nodded in response as she ate.

Kiba glanced at her and sighed internally. She would be angry at what he had planned, but it was better this way. She'd be safe so he could do what he had to do without worry. _If_ the plan worked. He pushed the doubts away and finished packing. He checked his watch. "Tak will be back in ten."

"I'm ready whenever."

"Let's go outside." He hefted the bag and opened the door. He walked to the clearing by the range, squinting up at the sky. A black speck appeared on the horizon and Kiba smiled.

Andy watched the ship coming closer, hoping they would get everyone back safely.

The ship gently landed, the hatch popping open. Tak stuck his head out. "Your chariot is here."

Kiba rolled his eyes, climbing in. He grinned when he saw the other occupants. "Heard you had a little too much fun recently."

Two tousled heads chuckled in unison. Their owners raised eyes to his. "We will kill you if you upload that video."

Kiba put a hand to his chest. "Moi? What makes you think I'd do something like that?"

The twins exchanged a look before glaring at him. "Because you did last time?"

Kiba shook his head. "That was Tak, not me. I swear."

The pair raised eyebrows, then shrugged. "Not sure we believe you, but okay."

Kiba turned to Andy. "Meet Ryu and Gai. Ryu is the dark eyed one, Gai is the green."

"Nice to meet you," Andy gave a small smile.

Gai whistled, Ryu elbowing him. "Hi. Don't mind my idiot brother."

Kiba coughed to hide his laugh. "Let's get going."

He led her down a small hallway to a room. "Make yourself at home. It will be a few hours. I had Tak put some water in there for you."

"What will you be doing?"

"Double checking our intel and blueprints so we don't get any surprises."

Andy nodded before heading into the room, "Let me know if you need any help."

Kiba nodded, closing the door.

He headed for the bridge. Spying Tak frowning, he sighed. "You know it's better this way. Can't have another planet's future ruler getting herself killed."

Tak glared at him. "What about you? You're supposed to be a ruler too."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "This again? You know why I'm not."

Tak nodded. "I know both reasons. But if we get this ship, the problem will be solved. What will you tell your aunt then?"

Kiba sat down, punching computer buttons. "Then I'll tell her the truth. I'll abdicate. Simple."

Tak sat down in the captain's seat heavily. "You know it isn't. But I can't stop you."

Kiba gave him a fond smile. "No you can't. But I appreciate you trying." He began to focus on the blueprints, hand wrapped around the cases in his pocket.

Andy sat in the room staring at the wall, wishing she had a book or something. She started humming songs from home, losing herself in thoughts of home.

Kiba rubbed his eyes tiredly. Tak had long since retired for the night, leaving him alone. He briefly thought of checking on Andy, but quickly discarded the idea. His eyesight doubled, then stabilized and he sighed. It was time for another dose. He didn't know why he bothered since they didn't do much anymore. Habits are hard to break, he mused as he made his way to the small infirmary.

He retrieved a bottle of water and pulled two cases from his pocket. He cursed as his fingers fumbled the latches and the pills dropped to the floor. Kneeling, he searched for them. He gasped as a jolt of pain struck, abandoning the pills to sit on the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on trying to breathe. He didn't hear the door slide open behind him.

Andy noticed Kiba and rushed to his side. Her eyes glowed as she pushed energy into him, "Hey, just relax. Do you need your medicine?"

He nodded at the floor. "Dropped them."

She found them quickly and handed them over before going back to giving him energy.

He swallowed the handful, chasing it with the water. He closed his eyes for a minute, then spoke. "Why are you here?"

She shrugged, "I got bored and started wandering... Plus I figured I could see if you needed anything."

He sighed as the pain finally receded. The plan was not working the way he'd hoped. He pushed himself to his feet. "You should sleep."

"I tried," Andy sighed.

Kiba leaned on the desk. Why hadn't she just drunk the water? He couldn't come out and tell her to though. There had to be some way..

"Are you feeling better? I can give you more energy if you need it."

He took a deep breath. "I can't lie to you. I'm barely holding it together right now. The pills are almost a placebo at this point. But you can't be with me all the time." He gave her a sad smile.

"Well I can at least help you while I'm here, right?" She gave a soft smile.

He put his head on her shoulder. "I wish we had met before the Empire."

She nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to fight anymore.." His words slurred as he suddenly became heavy.

"Why don't you sleep? You'll need the rest for the attack," she spoke softly.

He lifted his head to look at her, then stumbled to one of the beds. Climbing in, he was asleep in seconds.

Andy watched him for a minute as she considered going back to the room, but she decided to sit in one of the chairs nearby in case Kiba needed more help. She watched the slow up and down movements from his breathing before eventually dozing off.

Hours later, Kiba woke with a start. He looked over and saw Andy sleeping. He gave a small smile before quietly getting out of the bed and looking through the medicines. Selecting one, he began to fill a syringe.

Andy woke, sensing something was off. She blinked her eyes open and noticed Kiba wasn't in bed anymore. She quickly looked around before noticing him, "You okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine now." He quickly palmed the syringe and turned. "You didn't have to stay."

"I just thought you might need more help."

He couldn't help the soft smile. "Thanks." He began to approach her.

"How long until we get there?"

He checked the clock. "About thirty minutes." He stopped in front of the chair, hiding the syringe in his fingers. "Tak will comm when we're docked. The codes will let us in their launch bay." He reached for her hand and pulled her up. The other hand went around her neck and he prepared to strike.

She pushed his arm away, "What are you doing? You've been acting weird since we got here."

He tensed, trying to force the needle in. "I'm protecting the future leader of Eshana."

Andy grabbed his arm before sweeping her leg around to hit the back of his knees and knock him to the floor, "The future leader of Eshana can protect herself."

He chuckled painfully and looked up at her. "I refuse to let you get hurt, or worse. But I know you won't stay here. Can't blame me for trying."

"You know, if I went home and the Empire is still there, I'd be out fighting them. I'd risk getting hurt or killed to help protect my people. And I'm willing to do the same to help protect everyone else too. You can't stop me from fighting, even if you want to. I'd find a way."

"Getting Evian back won't defeat the Empire, you know. It might be years before that happens. Your people need you home now." He sat up as his comm rang. "That's the signal."

He stood and gazed at her. "Please stay here? Tak and I will do this."

Andy smirked, "Even if I said yes, I'd sneak off the second you were gone. So you might as well just take me with you."

Kiba growled under his breath, then tapped a code into the comm. "Come on then." He left the infirmary, heading for the hatch.

Tak met him there, an amused smile on his lips.

"Don't say a word." Kiba threatened.

The smuggler shook his head and got ready to open it.

Andy followed Kiba, double checking that everything was still in her jacket pockets.

Kiba took a deep breath and transformed, his armor solidifying around him as Tak hit the release. He charged into the bay, shooting combatmen as he went. A series of hand gestures flew between him and the smuggler, then Tak was gone down the right corridor. He paused against a wall as he waited for Andy.

Andy quickly transformed before following.

Tak sprinted down the corridor, mentally seeing the blueprints. Turning to the left, he smirked as he found the brig. Quickly taking out the guards, he turned off the electronic lock and bowed to Evian. "Ready to go home?"

He helped the two women out and pushed them toward the launch bay, covering their escape.

Kiba looked at Andy in her armor. "What exactly can you do with that?"

Andy chuckled, "A few things. Still figuring it all out. Does have a pretty good gun, which will be great now that I know how to shoot one."

Kiba rolled his eyes under the helmet. "Well, why don't we do some target practice? Once Tak is back, then the real battle begins."

Andy nodded, "Sounds good."

Kiba stepped into the left corridor. A large amount of combatmen started firing as he ran toward them. He avoided most of the blasts, grunting once when sparks flew from a lucky hit. He fired quickly, stepping over the bodies as he advanced.

Andy followed, taking out more combatmen.

Reaching the end of the corridor, Kiba paused as his comm began tapping. He turned to Andy. "Evian and Alessandra are safe. Tak will take them down, then return." He took a deep breath. "We need to get to their infirmary. There's a sleeping gas we can use on the crew."

"That's good," Andy nodded. "You know where it is?"

He pointed down the next corridor. "Right side door. Ready?"

"Yeah."

They moved slowly to the door, Kiba verifying it was empty by computer. He touched the door panel and it slid open. Once inside, he locked it and undid his transformation. "Gas masks are in that cabinet." He readied the gas.

Andy undid her transformation before grabbing the masks and bringing one to him.

He gave a smile before putting it on. His hand trembled above the switch as she put hers on, then he pressed it.

After fifteen minutes, he shut it off and hit the air refresher. He removed the gas mask and sat down in a nearby chair. "You good?"

She took off her mask and nodded, "Are you?"

He gave a slight grimace. "Not sure. Guess we'll know if I collapse and don't get up." He glanced at the surgical table longingly. "If you were only a scientist.." He smiled wryly. "Oh well."

Andy smirked, "Medics are better than scientists."

"Unless you need someone who knows genetics." He raised an eyebrow and brought up his file on the monitor. "Doubt you can understand this enough to fix me."

"Eshana is known for healing. Part of knowing what diseases can be transmitted genetically is knowing a bit about genetics. At least let me take a look?"

He chuckled and moved aside to let her read. He closed his eyes wearily.

Andy stared at it a minute, "How did they even manage to do this?"

"I have no idea. All I know is I woke up and I was like this. They used me as a guinea pig, testing how different drugs and weapons worked against the armor. They developed the medicine early,at times withholding it to check the effects." His lips tightened as he opened his eyes. "Doesn't count what they tried to do to my mind."

"Do you even want me to explain the problem or just get to work on fixing it?"

"Actually I want to know. Just use small words?" His lips quirked up.

"Ok... You know how DNA is double stranded? The strands are connected with lines of code made from four compounds where two compounds always match and the other two always match. Basically, some of yours have been mismatched." She looked at him, "You follow?"

"Damn.. Question. What is the medicine supposed to do?"

"Your body is constantly making new cells, so I'm thinking it rights the DNA of the new cells, but when it wears off, the even newer cells DNA goes back to being mismatched. I'm not entirely sure, but that's my guess."

He tried to contain his anger, closing his eyes briefly. "What happens when the medicine stops working completely?"

Andy shook her head, "I don't know. But I think to fix the problem we need to go in, slowly create new cells with the right DNA, while slowly erasing the ones with the messed up DNA, then once your body has only the new cells, there won't be any messed up ones to reproduce so it _should _fix everything."

"Can you do it here?" He entwined his fingers together in a futile attempt to stop the shaking.

Andy looked around at the equipment, "Probably." She paused a moment in thought, "Actually, I have a way that might be quicker and better than using the machines."

He gave her a weak smile. "Do whatever you need to.." He slid out of the chair as he lost consciousness.

Andy cursed and knelt by him. Healing was basically rebuilding the cells, so she should be able to rebuild the good cells, right? She had more experience healing like this than using machines, so she hoped it would work. She spent the next hour rebuilding the good cells and killing off the bad ones before just pushing energy into him to try to get him back to a decent level.

The infirmary door suddenly slid open. Tak raced in, stopping as he saw what was happening. "Is he?"

"He should be fine," she assured. "We found out what was causing the problem and I _think_ I fixed it."

Tak sighed with relief. "Evian sent troops with me. We're in command now. Do you need me to do anything?"

"Maybe just get him off the floor?" Andy chuckled softly. "He just needs to rest more but I'll keep an eye on him."

Tak chuckled, picking the rider up and gently settling him in a bed. After covering him with a blanket, he laid a hand on Kiba's head. "Evian discovered Toro switched the pills. He was working for the Empire the whole time."

Andy sighed, "He did seem like an asshole."

"That's putting it nicely." Tak gave her a smile. "Let me know when he wakes?"

She nodded, "I will."

Tak gave him a final glance, then left.

Several hours later, Kiba began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he stared in confusion.

"Hey," Andy spoke up from the chair next to him.

"Did it work?" His voice was raspy and he swallowed slowly.

"I think so. I'm going to keep checking on you for the next couple of days though just to be sure."

"What's the situation? Is Tak here?"

"Yeah. And he wants to know when you're awake."

Kiba squinted, then pushed himself up. "My aunt is safe?"

"She's fine." Tak's voice spoke as he entered. "She wants to see you as soon as you're up to it."

Kiba groaned. "We both know what that's about. She's going to be angry."

Tak shrugged. "Let her. You've got a right to have a life."

Kiba snickered. "Like you?"

Tak gave him a mock glare. "Why not? We always raised hell together before."

Kiba looked thoughtful. "She give you the ship?"

Tak shook his head. "She gave _you_ the ship."

Kiba stared at him in shock. He _really_ couldn't handle that thought right now. He was still so tired...

"You okay?" Andy gave him a worried look.

"Tired.." He started to slump back as his eyes closed.

Andy helped straighten him out before looking at Tak, "He'll probably need to sleep at least a few more hours."

Tak grimaced. "I shouldn't have told him that. I'm a real idiot." He watched Kiba sleep for a moment, then sighed. "Evian thinks if he has a ship, then he'll be willing to fight as King. She can't understand why he won't accept the role he's been fated with."

"Can't he just make her in charge?"

"Does Evian seem the type to accept his abdication?" Tak scowled. "I keep telling him to just force the issue, but he has too much respect."

"As King isn't she supposed to accept his wishes? Even if those wishes are to not be king?"

Tak gave her a smile. "Is that the way on your planet?"

"The leader role has changed families once or twice in the history of our planet, but normally it's just the eldest girl in the family. If she doesn't want it, she _could _give it up in which it goes to the next daughter or a new family is elected."

Tak looked thoughtful. "Kiba's family has ruled for over six hundred years. No one has ever refused it, until now. It's breaking tradition."

Andy shrugged, "Sometimes traditions need to be broken."

Tak grinned. "You sound like him." The smuggler headed for the door. "Keep him out of trouble will you? Until I get back at least?"

"I'll try."

Kiba frowned as the light hit his face. Blinking his eyes open, he lay still and assessed his condition. Aside from some lingering achiness, the constant feeling of exhaustion was gone. He slowly smiled as he realized he was finally free. He sat up and stretched.

Andy was fast asleep in the chair next to his bed, having finally dozed off halfway through the night.

He gave her a soft smile. She looked so peaceful and Kiba couldn't help imagining her next to him forever. He shook his head, pushing the thoughts away. That was a dream that would never come true. Still, he memorized her features, storing them in his heart for the day he needed strength. He climbed off the bed, gently picking her up from the chair and lying her down. He softly kissed her cheek, then headed to the launch bay.

After a while, Andy woke up confused. She sat up and realized Kiba was gone and she was in the bed. Pushing herself up, she headed to try to find him.

Tak met her in the hall. "Morning."

"Hey. Where's Kiba?"

Tak sighed. "He went to see Evian. He's abdicating and joining the resistance. Not on Chandra though."

"Hopefully they don't fight too much," Andy answered.

Tak grimaced. "He's requesting Borria."

He sighed as he realized she didn't recognize the planet. "It's an Empire stronghold. The resistance is almost nonexistent."

"Why there?"

"To destroy the Empire. He told me he would protect your planet with the life you gave him. We'll be there in a few hours. First and last orders he said. You are to be delivered home safe."

Andy was conflicted, wanting to go home but wanting to go fight the Empire. She hoped that her planet was safe. If they were, maybe she could join the resistance for a while. Andy sighed, "Thanks for taking me home."

"You're welcome. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she nodded.

"Did something happen between you two? He actually threatened my life if you came to harm."

She shook her head in response.

He nodded sadly. "Never mind. I'll let you know when we reach your home." He turned and headed down the hall.

She thought for a moment, had it only been about a week since she left? She realized how much had changed for her in that week. Finding out about the Empire, meeting Kiba... She froze when she finally realized she wouldn't see him again. Hadn't she told herself not to get that close? Had she really fallen for him in that short amount of time? She realized she could no longer see a future that didn't have him in it. Even if just as friends, she wanted to be with him. She knew she still wanted to be the leader, but that could wait. Maybe her brother or mom would be able to help her figure it out.

Kiba half listened to the resistance leader's briefing. All he could think was Andy was back on Eshana by now. Hopefully, the Empire had been sent packing and she could resume her life in peace. He certainly prayed it was so. He resisted the urge to key the comm and contact Tak. It was better for both of them if he didn't. Let Andy become the leader her people needed, let her raise a family without the specter of him. He forced the feelings down and focused on the objective map in front of him.

Andy was finally told that they arrived. She smiled at Tak, "Thanks again."

Tak gave a little wave. "Glad I could help. Try not to get kidnapped again okay?"

She smiled, "I'll try." She headed off the ship and headed toward her home. Walking past, she noticed a lot of villagers out making repairs on buildings. She finally made it home and slowly opened the front door. Her brother looked up and grinned, "What happened?"

Andy sat down, "So much. How's it been here?"

"The attackers left soon after arriving. We've been rebuilding things since." He smiled, "We had no clue where you went."

"And I had no idea if you guys were safe." She glanced around, "Where's mom?"

"Busy with clean up business. She's been so worried about you but has been trying to keep working."

Andy nodded, "Let's go find her and I'll tell you both about my adventure."

An hour later, the three sat around a table.

Avery looked at Andy, "You really want to go fight?"

"I have to. Knowing how many people I could be helping..."

"That's not the only reason though, is it?" Mariana gave her daughter a knowing smile.

Andy blushed, "It's the biggest reason at least."

The leader laughed. "You say that now." She looked deep into Andy's eyes. "You are of age to choose. If you wish to fight, it's allowed. You might even redeem the driver's legacy. But you may find your heart choosing your path. Whatever the case, I give you my blessing."

"I still want to be leader. But it's not like you're old yet, it'll probably be a long time before I'm leader anyway."

Mariana laughed again. "I certainly hope so. Be well, Andy." She stood and embraced her.

Andy then hugged Avery before heading out. They had a few small ships, so she took one and headed into orbit. Glancing at the map, she went off to figure out how to join the resistance. She figured she should start with Evian.

The tower had almost been rebuilt, she noticed as she landed. But there was an overwhelming sense of sadness in the air. Villagers barely looked up as she walked by, black bands around their arms.

She entered the tower, looking for any sign of Evian.

Tak's eyes widened. "Andy? What are you doing back?"

Andy sighed, "My planet is safe for now. I want to help the resistance."

Tak looked thoughtful. "I have an opening."

"Doing what?"

"Whatever you want. I'd be happy to have you. The ship is a little bigger than my old one. I need people." He fiddled with his armband as he waited to hear her answer.

Andy looked thoughtful, "Sounds really nice. I'm torn between saying yes and seeing if Kiba needs help."

His face paled, eyes growing wet. "Andy.. I'm sorry."

She froze, "What?"

"The resistance on Borria was wiped out a few days ago. There was a gloating announcement by the Empire." He brushed his eyes. "Same time as the mass execution."

Her heart sank and tears welled in her eyes. She nodded in understanding, "Give me the code to comm you. I'll join up with you soon."

Tak handed her a comm. "Already set to my frequency." He paused a moment. "He sent me a message for you. It will be ready when you arrive on the ship."

Andy nodded, "Thanks." She turned to head back to her ship. She managed to control her emotions long enough to get up into orbit, but then she really started crying. He couldn't be gone. She thought for a moment before deciding to head to Borria. She didn't care how many people she had to fight, she was going to take them down and confirm his death.

Tak waited for a few minutes, then headed for the _Vengeance_. He looked over at Ryu. "Comm her."

The electronics whiz nodded, tapping a button. "Vengeance calling Andy. Please respond."

"Andy here."

"Meet me? I know what you said, but my instincts are telling me otherwise."

Andy sighed, "Fine. Where?"

Tak nodded to Ryu. "Sending coordinates."

Andy looked, "I'm not far. Can my ship fit in yours? It's small just for one person."

"Not a problem. I kept the one we captured."

A few minutes later, Andy docked and climbed out.

Tak gave her a half smile. "Before you say anything, I know exactly what you planned. I'm doing the same with Evian's sanction. But I wanted to hear why."

Andy sighed, "I don't know. I didn't meet him long ago, but already.." she trailed off shaking her head.

"He got under your skin." Tak's grin was bright. "You want to bring him home."

She nodded.

"You're looking for a body. I'm not." Tak smirked.

"I don't want to believe it until I see it."

Tak's smirk got bigger. "He's not dead."

Andy smiled, "He better not be."

Tak laughed for a minute, then met her eyes. "We need to go now though. My contacts are saying it's just a matter of time." He led her to a room. "You'll see why when you play his message."

Andy nodded, entering the room. After a few minutes she finally hit play.

His face appeared, a drab building behind him.

"_I'm not sure why I'm even doing this, but here goes. I know you're probably mad as hell at me for leaving, but it was because of you I got the courage to tell my aunt the truth. You inspire me to be a better man. You freed me from the Empire, body and soul. I was running away, not wanting to risk losing again. You taught me to fight with your honesty. _

_I'm not going to lie to you. It's not going well here. I fear we will be overrun soon. But if the worst happens, I want you to know something. It may not have been long, but the time we spent together was the best of my life. I love you, Andy. Even if we never see each other again, know that I always will."_

He gave her a soft smile as he reached for the stop button. An explosion made him pause, turning away as an attack robot appeared. He left the tape running as he began fighting, only to be stunned and fall. The robot picked him up and said into its comm "Target retrieval successful." The tape went dark, then stopped.

Tears streamed down Andy's eyes as she watched. She rewatched it before wiping her eyes. She took a deep breath before heading out of the room. She went to find Tak, "So how long until we get there?"

"Four hours." Tak was grim. "I got the impression from my contacts whatever they are doing to him is going well. I'm afraid of what we will find."

Andy sighed, "I can heal a lot of things, I just need him to be still alive to heal."

Tak nodded. "I'm authorized to kill anyone in our way. Are you okay with that?"

"I'll manage."

Tak nodded. "Let's go get our boy back."

Kiba's breath was harsh in his ears as he panted. He pulled on the restraints again unsuccessfully. He ignored the scientists arguing among themselves and brought up Andy's memory. Her face stared at him, her eyes soft. He smiled to himself. Who knew the difference a week made? He was proud he'd kept her safe. His mind wandered to the tape he'd made. Had it been found? Or was it like everything else in the camp, a ruin never to see the light of day? He shook his head. Didn't matter. He'd released his feelings into the universe with those words. Maybe someday she'd hear them on her planet of peaceful healers.

He heard the machines start up again. As the beams hit, he focused his whole being on holding her face in his mind. But the pain overwhelmed him, her image disappearing with his consciousness.

Andy paced back and forth while waiting for them to arrive.

Tak tapped her shoulder. "Ready?"

She nodded, "Ready."

He checked his weapon, then hit the hatch release and headed toward a building in the distance. "He's being held in the lower lab level."

She nodded, "Do you know how to get down there?"

He waved a keycard at her. "Our ticket in." He paused and turned. "No mercy, Andy. This isn't the rescue of Evian. Everyone in that building but him will not hesitate to kill us."

Andy nodded again before getting her driver out and transforming.

Tak gave her a cold smile, then continued walking until they'd reached the door. Yanking it open, the smuggler turned commando threw a grenade in. He covered Andy as it exploded, then ran into the room. No one was moving, so he continued towards the staircase.

Andy scanned the energy around her, "There's people on the stairs."

Tak gave a sharp nod, starting down slowly. His gun fired several times, then went silent. "Clear." He kept going, not waiting for her.

Andy headed down quickly, soon catching up to him.

He gave her a look, then slid the keycard into the lock. When the click sounded, he kicked the door open and began shooting. After several minutes, he stopped. Bodies littered the floor and he kicked them aside. "Can you shut that thing down?" He pointed to the machine attached to Kiba.

Andy went over and shut it off, before scanning over Kiba, "He's alive at least."

Tak swallowed hard. "He looks bad." He began pulling electrodes off him gently.

"As soon as we get him to the ship I'll get to work on healing him."

Tak nodded and finished freeing him. Picking Kiba up over his shoulder, the commando made short work of the stairs. Minutes later, they were in the infirmary. Tak laid his friend down and gave Andy room.

Andy focused on gathering energy before starting to heal his wounds. She worked for a couple hours before finally stepping away. "He should be okay. He just needs to rest."

Tak exhaled sharply. "Thank the gods." He squeezed her shoulder. "I'm going to tell Evian. You should try to sleep."

Andy didn't want to leave Kiba's side so she curled up in the chair next to him and fell asleep.

Kiba could hear voices nearby. They sounded familiar, not the scientists he'd been hearing for days. His forehead creased as he forced the words to make sense.

"He's been asleep for three days. Are you sure he's okay?" Kiba mentally smiled. Tak was there and worried like usual.

His breath caught as he heard a soft voice reply "He's lucky we found him. He just needs to keep resting. He'll wake when his body is ready."

It couldn't be her. She was back on Eshana. He had to be dreaming. He struggled to open his eyes. "Andy?"

"Hey," she moved to his side, "Yeah, it's me."

"Your planet. You were supposed to stay." He finally got his eyes to cooperate and began to cry as he saw her.

"The Empire left and my planet is safe. It's not like I need to be a leader for a while, so I figured I'd come help the resistance."

He reached for her, his hand softly caressing her cheek. "You saved me. They tried to take my memories, but I wouldn't let them take you."

Andy smiled softly, "I'm glad you're safe."

Kiba gave her a soft smile. "What now?"

"What do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going back?"

"Tak offered me a job on the ship."

Kiba gave him a glare.

Tak laughed. "She came to me first. I'd be crazy to let her go. Question is, what are you going to do?"

Kiba gave him a smirk. "What I do best. Cause trouble." His eyes met Andy's. "I made a tape for you but I think it was destroyed. But I'm yours if you want me."

Andy smiled, "I saw the tape."

Tak chuckled. "Didn't know you were such a softie."

Kiba stuck his tongue out, then sighed. "Is that a yes?"

Andy moved and pulled him in for a kiss. She smiled when she finally broke away.

Tak laughed as Kiba stared at her. "That's my cue to leave."

Kiba took a minute, then grinned. "I'm a lucky guy aren't I?"

Andy rolled her eyes but smiled widely, "If you say so." She took a moment before speaking again, "I don't even understand how I could fall for someone so quickly, but something about you... I love you."

His eyes were soft. "Fate is funny that way. I didn't know I was missing anything until you filled the hole. I love you." He closed his eyes, slipping into sleep with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba groaned as the ship comm buzzed. Tak's voice was hard.

"Kiba, get your ass up to the bridge. We need to talk."

The rider turned over and kissed Andy on the cheek. "Duty calls."

Andy gave him a soft smile, "Let me know if you guys need help."

Kiba chuckled, dressing quickly and heading for the bridge. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

Tak snickered, then sobered. "Have you ever dealt with Oji Kaito?"

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "Not in person. But I've gotten information from him. Why?"

"Rumor is Badan caught him this morning."

"Shit. Any word on where they would take him?"

Tak shook his head. "Twins are working on that. What are your thoughts on a possible rescue?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Hell yes. I owe him for last year. He saved me from walking into an ambush."

Tak gave him a look. "You too huh?"

Kiba grinned. "Guess it's settled. When we find him, we break him out."

Tak nodded. "I've got them going through the info we have on him. I'll let you know."

Kiba shrugged. "Okay." He headed back to the room after grabbing breakfast for he and Andy.

Andy smiled when the door opened, "What did Tak want?"

"We're going to make you into a real rebel. How about a jail break?" Kiba handed her a tray with a grin.

She raised an eyebrow, "Who are we breaking out?"

"Free lance smuggler who apparently has saved both our lives at least once. The Empire grabbed him this morning. We're taking him back."

Andy chuckled, "Well I know nothing about breaking in or out of jail, but sounds fun."

Kiba laughed. "You kinda broke me out." He began to eat as he winked at her.

"You know, my whole planet only has one jail. We have so few people that actually go that there isn't need for more."

Kiba gave her a smile. "I have really got to visit sometime."

"It's beautiful, especially if you love beaches."

Kiba leaned over and kissed her. "Wonder what it's like to kiss in the ocean?"

Andy chuckled, "Sounds fun, I think that could be arranged."

Kiba's eyes twinkled, but the comm cut off his response.

"Kiba, get up here now!" Tak's voice was strained.

Kiba's face went hard. "Something's wrong." He got up and headed for the door.

Andy stood, "I'll come with."

Kiba just nodded, forcing himself to walk, not run to the bridge.

"Tak?"

The smuggler shook his head and pointed at the screen.

Kiba looked up. His face went white, his knees buckling.

Andy moved to his side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"He's..alive." Kiba's voice was low, shock coloring the words. "He's alive and they have him.." His eyes rolled up as he passed out.

Andy caught him and lowered him to the floor before looking at Tak, "Who's alive?"

Tak was silent a moment, then simply said. "Daiki."

Andy froze, realizing that was one of Kiba's brothers. No wonder he was so shocked. "We'll get him back," Andy said positively.

"You're damned right we will. Is he okay?" Tak looked down at Kiba.

"He was just overwhelmed with shock. His body just needs a bit to calm down."

"Infirmary or your room?" Tak knelt and picked him up.

"The room is fine," Andy decided. After getting him there, she sat next to him, watching him sleep.

Tak returned to the bridge and glared at the twins. "I want his location _now_."

The twins nodded wordlessly, heads bent over their keyboards.

_The castle was burning…_

Kiba woke with a start, the smell of smoke lingering in his nose. He looked around in confusion, then his memory returned. "Daiki!" He winced as his head protested the noise.

"Hey, it's okay," Andy said softly.

He looked over at her. "I have to save him..can't let him down again." He fought back tears, burying his face in his hands.

Andy wrapped her arms around him, "We'll get him back, don't worry."

He clung to her,silently crying. "Why didn't I figure it out? I never even questioned the name he used. A childhood joke I should have recognized.. I'm a terrible brother."

"No you're not. And what matters is you know now, and we're going to save him."

After a minute, he nodded and wiped his face. "If they've hurt him…" He trailed off.

"If they've hurt him, I'll heal him, okay?"

He gave her a shaky smile. "If he's alive, does that mean Tsukasa is too?" His eyes searched hers hopefully.

"I don't know... but if he is alive, we'll find him." She gave him a comforting smile.

"Kiba, we have his location." Tak's voice was quiet.

"Where?"

"Zariah."

Kiba's eyes turned icy. "_Oh hell no_. How long?"

"Two hours, unless we use the warp drive."

"Don't ask me, you're the Captain. I told you that."

Tak laughed. "Alright. Then be ready in thirty."

"Don't make me wait on your slow ass."

Kiba turned the comm off, breathing hard. His hands were shaking and he clenched them angrily.

"Where's Zariah?"

"Near Chandra. It's where the Empire mindwipes people, makes them their puppets." He got out of bed and began to pace. "I barely escaped after they kidnapped me. They are **not** taking him. I'll kill them all alone if I have to."

"But you don't have to, because you have us." She stood and hugged him again, "I promise we'll get him back."

He returned the hug, giving her a soft smile.

Tak examined the blueprints as he waited for the others to arrive. He sighed in annoyance. The place had been heavily reinforced from the prison he'd infiltrated five years ago. This would be tricky. His eyes flitted to the locked case on his desk and he shook his head. Not unless there was no other choice. He'd not break his promise. He looked up as the door slid open, revealing Kiba and Andy.

"Ten minutes." Tak glanced at Kiba, then at Andy with an unspoken question.

Andy gave him a small smile.

Tak grimaced, but pushed the worry away. "It's been reinforced since..you were there. But there are a few places we can get in."

Kiba nodded, his face stony. "The nearest one will be fine." His voice was cold and Tak grimaced. This wasn't his friend, this was the Empire's nemesis. The killer Kiba had never wanted to be. He felt a sense of foreboding.

Kiba stared at the hologram, refusing to let the memories surface. He was back for only one reason. And no one was going to stop him.

Andy watched Kiba with worry, hoping things went well.

A few minutes later, Tak announced orbit. "We'll take the Valkyrie down." He led them to his original ship, keying in the takeoff sequence as they strapped in.

The ride down was silent, the tension heavy in the air.

Kiba reflexively flinched as they landed. He shook off the feeling, staring at his driver. He unstrapped himself, and transformed. He stood, feeling the pistol heavy in his hand as he waited for the others.

Tak sighed. "Ready?"

Andy stood and morphed quickly, "Ready."

Kiba didn't answer, just hit the hatch release. He jumped out, scanning for guards. Seeing none, he waved them forward and took off at a jog.

Andy ran forward, trying to keep up.

Tak couldn't help the sneer as he trailed behind. The Empire was so sure their prisons were impregnable, they didn't even station guards. They obviously hadn't learned from five years ago. He kept an eye out for any surprises just in case.

Kiba suddenly stopped in front of a door. He glanced at Tak, then reached for the handle. Opening it, he scanned for any movement. No one appeared and he crept forward, pistol ready.

Reaching a crossroads in the hall, he untransformed and cocked an eyebrow. "Split up?"

"Sounds like a bad idea to me," Andy glanced at Tak.

"I don't like it either, but it's a large place. We have a better chance of finding him if we do. Plus, if we could destroy this place it would really hurt the Empire."

Kiba nodded. "Take Andy to the labs. You know the way better than I do. I'll find the records room, then start laying charges." He looked at both of them. "Neither of you better die on me."

"You better not die either."

He chuckled. "Not planning to. Good luck." He re-transformed and turned left, quickly disappearing from sight.

"Let's go," Andy glanced at Tak. "Lead the way."

Tak shrugged, taking a position in front of her and heading straight ahead.

After twenty minutes, he pushed her under a window. Slowly, he raised his eyes over the sill, memorizing the room beyond. He ducked down and looked at Andy.

"Three scientists and Daiki. He doesn't look good. We have to go now."

Andy nodded, "Let's go then." She prepared her pistol.

Tak shot her a quick grin, then yanked the door open. He started firing, praying Daiki wouldn't get hit.

Meanwhile, Kiba had reached the records room. He quickly accessed Daiki's records, downloading them into a usb and tucking them in a pouch. His eyes landed on another name and he froze. Before he could bring up the file, a swarm of combatmen entered.

Kiba's vision went red and he raised his pistol. He fired wildly, ignoring the pain as they returned fire. It wasn't until his armor dissolved that he came to his senses, ducking behind the computer desk for protection. Then the alarms started blaring.

Tak swore as Andy assessed Daiki. "That damned idiot!" He keyed his comm. "_What the hell did you do?_"

Kiba's voice came back shaky. "I didn't do anything. They tracked me somehow. Did you find my brother?"

"He needs some healing but he'll live," Andy informed. She turned to Tak, "Tell me how to get to where Kiba's at. I'll go help him while you get Daiki to safety."

Tak consulted the computer quickly, then shook his head. "That area's been completely locked down. There's at least five squads of combatmen between here and there, plus whatever he's fighting." He paused, then swore again. "They've activated the security measures. There's no way we can get to him." He slammed a fist into the table.

"What are their security measures outside of the combatmen?"

"Airflow cutoff. In thirty seconds there won't be any." Tak picked Daiki up and looked at Andy. "We have to go."

"My armor can probably hold me for a bit. I'm going after him. Just get Daiki out, okay?" Andy took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do to get to Kiba.

Tak gave her an anguished look, but nodded and headed out the door. He disappeared from view.

Kiba took small breaths as he began to feel lightheaded. "Sorry, Andy. Guess this is it." He forced his voice steady as he spoke into the comm. He scowled at the puddle of blood slowly growing around him. "I lost my cool."

"I'm coming to get you," Andy answered as she ran down the hall.

"There's no way you'll make it. You have to save Daiki. Forget about me. The air's almost gone." He paused, taking another breath as his lungs protested. "Even if it wasn't, I'm injured too severely to make it out. I'm going to set the charges. Get back to the ship…"

Andy kept running until she finally ran into the combatmen. Her eyes glowed in her helmet as she scanned their energy. She took another deep breath before committing to her decision. She quickly drained the energy from the combatmen, bodies falling limply to the floor. She jumped over them and continued on to where Kiba was, shooting at the glass until it broke, letting air flow back in. She shot again, this time at the door handle to get it unlocked before she entered to find him. Kneeling down next to him, she quickly pushed the energy she'd drained from the combatmen into him to work on closing up his wounds.

He leaned against the desk, chest moving shallowly. He was pale, his shirt drenched in blood. The charges lay in his hands, but they were unarmed.

Andy got him to finally stop bleeding before working on the internal aspects of the wounds. After about ten minutes she used her comm, "Tak, you there?"

"Andy? You made it?" The smuggler's voice was shocked.

"Yeah. With my armor I should be able to carry Kiba. Get ready to fly off but wait for us. I'm going to set the charges."

"Understood. Is he.." Tak cut off the question. "Ready when you are."

"He's alive but still injured. I've been healing him a bit but I'll need to do more on the ship."

She picked up the charges and set them before carefully picking up Kiba and running down the hallway.

Tak was waiting for her at the door they'd come in through. "Give him to me."

Andy handed Kiba over, "Let's go. The charges only have a couple minutes left."

Tak gave her a smile. "Music to my ears." He turned and jogged towards the ship, careful not to jostle Kiba too much.

He ducked inside, taking the rider to the infirmary and laying him down next to his brother.

Andy followed, untransforming. Her eyes started glowing as she went back to healing Kiba. After finishing him up, she went and healed up Daiki then sat in one of the chairs, waiting for either to wake.

There was an explosion and a faint rumble in the distance. The comm buzzed. "The Empire is going to want blood now." Tak's voice was jubilant. "Nice job. We'll be back on the Vengeance in thirty minutes." The comm went silent.

Daiki's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Where am I?"

"Hey. You're safe now. Tak and Kiba are here," Andy stood and walked over near his bed.

"Kiba? My brother's alive?" Daiki shot up, scanning the room. His eyes widened as he saw Kiba. "What happened to him?"

"He was pretty badly injured. But don't worry, I've healed him up. He just needs to rest."

He glanced at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Andy. I'm a medic from Eshana."

"Eshana.. You're pacifists. What are you doing in the war?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"I was kidnapped. Kiba got me free and I've been helping since."

He nodded slowly, then yawned. "Don't let him die." He curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

Andy went back to the chair and watched Kiba sleep, trying to not think about what she'd done. If her people found out...

The ship docked in the Vengeance shortly after, Tak coming back to see if she needed help.

Daiki had woken again, standing next to the still unconscious Kiba. His eyes met Tak's and they embraced warmly.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you again." Daiki chuckled.

"Same here. I was sure you were dead. Only found out my best freelancer was you this morning."

Daiki bit his lip and looked at Kiba. "How long has he been with you?"

Tak sighed. "Three years give or take. Let's wait till he wakes up for twenty questions."

Daiki chuckled as Tak gently picked Kiba up.

Andy got up from the chair and followed.

Kiba began to stir as Tak got him inside the other infirmary. He murmured Andy and Daiki's names, eyes moving under his lids.

"Kiba?" Andy said softly as she moved to his side.

His dark eyes fluttered open and focused slowly. "Am I dead or dreaming?"

"You're alive."

"How? The air..?" His voice caught as he saw Daiki. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he tightly embraced his brother. "You're alive." He repeated as Daiki clung to him.

"I could say the same thing, Aniki." Daiki broke the embrace to gaze at him. "I awoke after the attack. Our parents.. You and Saka were gone. No one knew where. I went into hiding, then joined the smugglers so I could avenge everyone."

Kiba sighed. "The Empire tried to wipe me, but I escaped. Aunt Evian took over and I've been fighting ever since. I thought…" His voice failed as he sobbed. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Daiki shook his head. "Nothing to forgive. I'm just happy you're alive."

Andy smiled as she watched their reunion, happy for both of them.

Kiba looked at her. "Thank you for saving him." He tried to stand, but couldn't quite manage to balance. "I was sure I told you to leave me though."

"You did, but you're not in charge of me," Andy smirked.

Kiba glared at her as Daiki tried not to laugh. "You could have gotten killed."

Andy sighed, "But I didn't."

He scowled for a minute. "Is this going to be a habit?"

"Me not listening or me running into dangerous situations? Because probably both could be a habit."

Kiba sighed. "I know when I can't win." He looked down at himself. "Am I okay or do I need to stay?"

"You lost a lot of blood, so just take it easy."

He nodded. "Figured that was the reason I'm tired. Think I'm going to nap in our room." He turned to Daiki. "What are your plans now?"

Daiki shrugged. "No idea."

Kiba glanced at Andy. "Can you find him a room and some clothes?" He examined his brother for a moment. "And stuff him silly. He's too skinny."

Andy chuckled, "Yeah, I'll take care of it. Now go rest."

Kiba kissed her, then left the room.

Andy looked at Daiki, "Let's go see what we can find you."

Within an hour, he had a room and clothes, and was sitting down eating.

"You said Kiba rescued you and you've been here since. Why didn't you go back home?"

"A big part of it was wanting to help people. I didn't even know there was a war until we were attacked. And once I knew, I couldn't imagine going back home and ignoring the problem. I'll have to return eventually, but until then I want to help out."

Daiki was thoughtful. "Most people would have left and not looked back. It took the Empire conquering more than Chandra for anyone to start helping us." He gave her a knowing look. "I'm betting it wasn't all just wanting to help. My brother charmed you didn't he?"

"I would have wanted to help anyway but Kiba _was _part of the reason I stayed too," she admitted.

Daiki chuckled as he finished his meal. "Dad was constantly trying to get him politically married. There were no shortage of women who wanted it either." He sat back with a wistful look. "Kiba refused all of them. Constantly directed them to Saka, who loved the attention."

"Was there anything your dad did that Kiba liked?"

"Only one. He sent all of us to commando training. Kiba took to it like a fish to water. Highest marks, recommendations to give him command. He even asked to be freed from the throne to do so. Dad was furious. One of the worst fights they ever had, right before.." He trailed off and stood, placing his dishes in the sink.

"Evian kept trying to push the throne on Kiba and I know they fought about it too," Andy mentioned as she got up to wash the dishes.

Daiki snorted. "All the leaders wanted was the tradition. Kiba didn't want any part of it. He used to tell us that when Dad finally died, he would refuse the throne and give it to Tsukasa. He always said Tsukasa was the real king. Saka always protested, but I secretly think he liked the idea. He was more the strategy and intrigue type."

Andy sighed, "I'm glad it's so much easier on Eshana. Being so peaceful of a place, being the leader is actually fun. It's a lot about helping people. The only boring part is meeting with other planet leaders."

Daiki burst into laughter. "I could show you how to liven those up." His eyes twinkled.

Andy chuckled, "Kiba told me a bit of the pranks you guys used to pull. Water balloons seemed like the best idea."

"Worth every second of our grounding." Daiki tried to calm down. "I'm amazed my father didn't disown us."

Andy laughed, "I'll have to find a way to sneak water balloons into meetings without them knowing it was me. Don't want to start planetary problems. Maybe I'll make my brother do it."

Daiki grinned. "Just let us do it. That way you can stay innocent."

"Stop corrupting my medic." Tak was holding back laughter as he entered.

Andy frowned a second at Daiki's comment as it reminded her she was no longer innocent. She'd drained people... She took a deep breath before attempting to push the thought from her mind.

Tak was making small talk, Daiki only half listening as he studied Andy. Something had spooked her and he wondered if he'd done something. He frowned, but didn't say anything. He excused himself quickly, heading to the room he'd been assigned. Lying on the bed, he tried to puzzle through the issue before finally falling asleep.

After talking to Tak for a minute and finishing up the dishes, she headed back to check on Kiba. She sat on the bed next to him and lost herself in her thoughts.

Kiba woke, smiling when he saw her. He grew worried when she didn't smile back. "Andy? Are you okay?"

She sighed, "I don't know. When I went to save you, there were too many combatmen between us and I had to get to you fast... So I drained them..."

Kiba hugged her. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have been in that situation. If I had listened to you…"

Andy shook her head, "If I had listened to you and not come after you I wouldn't have drained anyone. But I don't want to lose you. I'm just afraid now, if anyone finds out..." She paused a moment before continuing, "And it was so easy. You were right, a power like this could be great for fighting the Empire, but if I go too far... I don't want to be like Void. First it was the driver, and now this... What if I _am _turning into her?"

He shook his head. "You said she killed your people for fun. You could never be like that. I believe in you."

Andy was silent but eventually nodded. "I just feel like I've betrayed them. I broke one of the biggest rules. The rules I'm supposed to enforce. How can I make them follow rules if I can't even do that myself?"

"If they can't understand this is all to protect them, then they are small minded and not worth worrying about." Kiba sighed. "The rules are there for good reason, but sometimes they hinder instead of help. The key is knowing when to break them for the good of everyone."

Andy nodded, "I'll consider that." She took a deep breath, "Thank you."

He grinned at her. "That's my line. I mean, you did just jeopardize your future rule to save my sorry ass."

"Like I said, I don't want to lose you."

He blushed. "I don't want to lose you either. Speaking of losing, my brother being behaved?"

"Yeah. At least while I was with him," she chuckled.

He laughed, then handed her a usb. "I managed to grab the files they had on him. I don't know what they might have done to him. If I'd had only a few minutes more…" He sat down, looking troubled.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw Saka's name in the records. But the damn alarms went off and I couldn't pull the file."

Andy looked thoughtful, "So we'll just have to break into another base and see if they have the same files."

"I don't want to get my hopes up. But I need to know if he's alive." He got up and started pacing. "This isn't what we're supposed to be doing though."

"Your job is to cause havoc for the Empire, right? So we break in, get files, then blow the place. You get information _and _cause trouble."

He sat down and squeezed her hand. "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

"What did you two talk about? I'll have you know Daiki has a silver tongue, so don't believe everything he says."

Andy chuckled, "Just a bit about your family."

Kiba shook his head with a smile. "He tell you our nickname for Tsukasa?"

She shook her head.

"Peacock. Even redid the coat of arms once as a joke."

Andy chuckled.

"He always took the longest to get ready. Everything had to be perfect. So I once asked him if he was done preening yet and the name stuck." Kiba grinned at the memory.

Andy smiled, "Did you guys have to dress in fancy clothes all the time?"

"Thank the gods, no. But Saka wouldn't be caught dead out of them except for commando camp. One of the reasons I always said he should have been King."

"I think you'd be a great King... on a planet without so many traditions."

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe on a planet like Eshana, with no war. I detest the idea of someone dying for me."

Andy sighed, "I never knew the universe had so much trouble in it."

"Comes with the territory of being peaceful. Most of us hate war, but we fight. Eshana is different. Hell, maybe you guys have the right idea."

Andy chuckled before joking, "Says the one who called us freaks."

Kiba's face turned red. "I _said_ I was sorry. What we were taught was that Eshana was a commune for healers. That you could talk to the gods and as a kid, I thought it was freaky."

Andy laughed, "To some extent we are similar to a commune for healers. Not sure about talking to the gods though."

Kiba shrugged. "Honestly I was surprised you didn't leave me after that comment. I was a complete asshole."

"I don't think I was the nicest either," Andy admitted.

"You were trying though. I kept being a smart ass until I got sick. _I_ would have left me."

Andy smirked, "Maybe I thought you'd be useful. And you did end up being useful and getting us out of there. Though I wasn't expecting to get dragged along with you." She smiled, "You could have just left me to fend for myself, which shows you weren't a _total_ asshole."

Kiba laughed. "You got me there." He kissed her, then stood. "I'm going to talk to Tak about finding another lab." He left and headed for the bridge.

Andy curled up on the bed, still conflicted about her actions. Overall though, she was glad to have saved Kiba and to help the brothers reunite. Eventually, she fell asleep.

Daiki wandered onto the bridge to find Kiba arguing with Tak. He sat down cautiously, remaining silent.

"Dammit Tak! Why won't you help me on this?" Kiba's hands were clenched at his side.

"You almost got killed! You want to risk your life for something that could end up being useless information. I'm not going to help you get killed over something like that. If you had more evidence then I'd help."

"Useless information? His name was in a file in a known mindwipe lab. The same one where I found Daiki. Doesn't sound like useless information to me. It's the first lead I've had in five years!"

"What if it's some kind of trap?"

Kiba struggled to keep his anger in check. "If you won't help, I'll find it myself." He spun, ignoring Daiki as he stalked off the bridge.

Daiki stared at Tak. "What the hell was that about?"

"He just wants to do something reckless and stupid and I'm not going to be a part of it."

Daiki sighed, turning away and heading for the room Kiba had said was his. He knocked on the door. "Aniki? Can we talk?"

Andy woke, hearing a voice outside. She blinked her eyes open and headed for the door. She opened it slowly to find Daiki standing there.

"Is Kiba here?" He asked worriedly.

She shook her head, "Last I knew he was going to go talk to Tak."

"Dammit. More like he just had a fight with Tak and stormed off."

Andy's eyes narrowed, "They fought? What happened?"

"They were arguing over some information. Tak said he wasn't helping him get killed. Kiba was mad as hell and said he was going to find out himself."

Tak's voice came over the comm. "Kiba, don't you dare launch that ship! If I have to follow you, your ass is going in the brig."

"I'm not under your command,Takeshi. Shove it up your ass." Kiba's voice was cold.

Andy's eyes widened and she grabbed her jacket quickly before running down to the docking bay. She hit the button to open the door to the Valkyrie and once she found him she gave him a look, "I'm going with you at least."

"No you're not. Tak is at least partly right in thinking this might be a trap. If it is, I don't want you caught in it." He stood and tried to push her out.

"And what, it's totally okay for _you _to get caught in it? I don't want you doing dangerous things either. But at least with backup you're more likely to get out alive."

He growled at her. "Fine." He reseated himself, finishing the launch sequence and leaving the bay. "If he even thinks about putting me in the brig, his ass will be in the infirmary."

"So where are we headed? Do you know of any labs?"

"Only one other nearby. A space station in orbit around Chandra."

"Do we have blueprints or anything to plan? Or are we heading in blind?"

He gave her a brittle smile. "Computer behind you has the blueprint loaded. You plan, I fly."

Andy stared at the blueprint, looking for the best entrance point. "Unless there are a lot of guards, this seems easy."

Kiba snickered. "Not a lot of guards because there are security measures to keep away unauthorized visitors."

"So how are we avoiding this security?"

"Trust me. I've raided it before." He flipped the autopilot on and turned to her. "I know you think I'm being reckless.."

"I'm not against you doing reckless things... I'm against you doing reckless things without backup."

He nodded. "I think Tak is forgetting that. I wasn't even asking him to come on the station. I just asked him to drop me off and hang around. He accused me of practically trying to get myself killed."

"He's just worried about you," Andy said softly.

"Then why wouldn't he help? He had no issues with rescuing Daiki, so why now?"

Andy shook her head, "I don't know. But let's just worry about this for now and we can care about Tak later."

Kiba gave her a half smile. "Alright." He glanced at the starmap. "Strap in. This is going to be rough." He took control again, focusing on the screen. He began to dodge laser fire, twisting and turning expertly until he was too close to the station and the lasers stopped. "You okay back there?"

"Yeah," Andy took a deep breath.

"Here comes the fun part. Once we dock, we have to split up. There are two separate security measures which have to be turned off within five minutes. They are in different rooms." He began the docking procedure, then touched the blueprint.

"Here and here. This one is the self destruct. This is life support. Get the picture?"

Andy nodded, "Okay. Doesn't seem too hard.."

"I said there weren't a lot of guards. Didn't say there were none." He gave her a cocky smile, then transformed.

Andy rolled her eyes and transformed, "Let's go then."

He hit the hatch release, then slowly stepped onto the station. "Good luck." He ran down the corridor and disappeared from sight.

Andy headed the other way, running quickly.

Kiba arrived at the life support room, pushing the door open cautiously. He recoiled as laser fire erupted, rolling to the other side of the corridor. Readying his pistol, he charged the door, firing into the combatmen's ambush. Within seconds, the life support was stable. He headed for Andy's position.

Andy saw a couple guards in the hall and quickly fired at them. She opened the door slowly, a few guards started firing but she took them out in seconds before heading over and turning off the self destruct.

Kiba was halfway back when an Empire commando appeared. The face was covered and Kiba tensed. He undid his transformation, knowing the armor would get in the way and waited. They circled each other, then the commando kicked out. Kiba rolled away, feinting left. The commando refused to take the bait, instead meeting Kiba's true attack head on.

They wrestled, Kiba attempting to sweep the commando's legs only to receive a sharp punch to the stomach. He gasped as the commando picked him up, throwing him into the wall. He panted, shakily rising as the commando motioned him to attack. Kiba snarled, pushing a button for his sword, then charging. The blade clanged against a large dagger and Kiba stepped back.

Now the commando charged, slashing the dagger so fast, it was all Kiba could do to avoid it. His back hit the wall at the same time a slash connected with his sword arm. It dropped from his fingers as the arm went numb. Kiba gritted his teeth, waiting for the finisher.

The commando stepped back, removing the hood.

Kiba froze in shock. "No.. it's not true…"

A familiar proud smile appeared. "Hello brother."

Kiba barely had time to register the dagger entering his shoulder. _'This isn't real...it can't be..'_ he thought before the voice spoke again.

"I'm looking forward to our next meeting."

Kiba's eyesight dimmed as he felt the dagger being twisted then yanked out. He sank to the floor, watching the commando saunter away. Then the world went black.

Andy found Kiba on the floor and rushed to his side, scanning him over. She raised her hands up and started healing the damage as she kept her eyes trained on the hall in case more guards showed up. When he was slightly more stable, she lifted him and got him back to the ship, then went back to her job of healing.

"Tsu..kasa." Kiba muttered slowly.

"It's okay, just relax." Andy said.

"He's working for the Empire…" Kiba forced the words out.

"I'm sorry," Andy sighed. "We'll get him back somehow, okay?"

Kiba nodded before passing out.

Andy finished healing him before trying to think of a plan. She was unsure if the lasers would shoot again if she tried to fly off, but she didn't want to just keep sitting there. She eventually got the ship running and dodged most of the laser shots that came at them. Once they were out of range, she slowed and headed to the Vengeance.

Kiba awoke slowly, feeling exhausted. Then he recalled the fight and started to panic. How could Tsukasa be working for the Empire? How?

He tried to push himself up, gasping as he couldn't. He had to stop Tsukasa, save him...

"Kiba?" Andy was sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"I have to go. I have to save him." He finally managed to sit up, reaching for his jacket.

"We don't even know where he is right now. I'm not saying we won't look for him, because we will, but only after you've rested and we come up with a logical plan."

Kiba winced, looking at her. "This is a nightmare. I thought I was prepared for anything. But this.."

"I'm sorry," she hugged him.

He began sobbing, clutching at her tightly. After a few minutes, he began to quiet. His breathing was pained and he was only half conscious.

She kept hugging him, gently rubbing circles on his back to comfort him. After a bit though, she pulled away and helped him lie back down, "Get some rest."

He nodded sleepily before his eyes closed.

"What the hell happened?" Tak's voice was barely controlled.

Andy led him into the hall, "Tsukasa is working for the Empire."

He paled, holding onto the wall for support. "How?"

Andy shook her head, "We didn't even get the files so I don't know for sure. Maybe they brainwashed him?"

"Would make sense. They tried to do it to Kiba and we kept them from Daiki. But for us not to hear about it until now? Something stinks."

"What should we do?"

"We have to keep an eye out. He targeted Kiba but didn't kill him. That tells me there's something else going on."

Andy nodded, "Any way we can try to find him or just hope we run across him?"

"I'll have the twins put out feelers. With luck, we may get answers soon. How is he?"

"He'll be okay. Just needs rest between the injuries he'd received and the shock."

Tak nodded. "Take care of him." He headed down the hall.

Andy went back into the infirmary, once again sitting back in the chair and keeping an eye on Kiba.

Daiki came in soon after. He appeared to be in shock, sitting down beside Andy. He remained silent, keeping his eyes locked on Kiba.

After a bit, Andy spoke up, "How are you doing?"

"Trying to wrap my head around it. I mean, Saka was the most against the Empire. He warned Father that he didn't trust their ambassador. So how the hell is he working _with_ them now?"

"He's probably brainwashed. Don't worry, we're going to do everything we can to get him back."

"Why didn't he finish the job? Why leave Kiba alive?" Daiki stood to hold his brother's hand.

Andy was quiet for a minute, "If they wanted Kiba, he could have taken him. So maybe he's not as brainwashed as they think he is."

Daiki's eyes met hers. "So there's a chance?" He gripped Kiba's hand tightly. "I'm not letting them keep him. I'll die first."

"We'll get him back. It's just a matter of what state his mind will actually be in. I'll look into what I can from home and see if there's any healing tips for that kind of thing."

Daiki gave her a grateful smile. "My brother is lucky to have you. Got any sisters?" His eyes were mischievous.

Andy chuckled, "No. Just a brother."

"Worth a try." He laughed as Kiba's hand twitched. "Aniki?"

Kiba blinked his eyes open and gave him a small smile. "I'm okay. Can you give us a minute?"

Daiki nodded, exiting quietly.

Kiba sat up, averting his eyes. "Sorry that you saw me like that."

"You're fine, I'm just worried about you."

He nodded, face stormy. "He was taunting me. Calling me out. Said he couldn't wait till we met again."

"We'll find him and get him back whatever the story is. I promise to do whatever I can to help."

He raised his head. "I spent so long not knowing. Now I'm wishing I still didn't." He sighed, slowly getting to his feet. "I need something to eat. Want to join me?"

Andy nodded and gave a soft smile, "I'll cook."

On their way to the kitchen, he took her hand. "How many times do I owe you now?"

Andy chuckled, "At least one of the times was to pay you back for saving me. So maybe two or three?" She smirked before kissing him.

He grinned. "Not that you're counting right?"

Andy laughed, "Even if I was, I'm sure I'll need saving again eventually so you can pay me back then."

He kissed her. "You bet your ass."

The kitchen was quiet, the two of them the only occupants. Kiba sat down, rubbing his shoulder as she began to gather ingredients.

"So is this the position Tak wanted you for?" There was a faint smile on Kiba's lips.

Andy shrugged, "He told me to do whatever I want."

Kiba chuckled. "I'm not arguing."

Andy quickly put together the meal and brought a plate over to him before getting her own and sitting.

Kiba gave her a kiss, then started eating. After a few minutes, he paused. "What if there's nothing to save? I may have to kill him."

"There has to be some way to save him... but I guess it's something to keep in mind. Hopefully it doesn't come to that."

Kiba sighed. "You haven't been subjected to a mindwipe. Normally, the Empire goes in and removes all traces of who you were except your name. You become utterly loyal. You'll kill anyone if the Empire tells you to, even family." He took a few more bites. "Though Saka recognized me. He deliberately called me brother. Wonder if they left him with more just to torment me?"

He closed his eyes, trying to push the memories of his kidnapping away.

"Not to get hopes up, but maybe he's not as brainwashed as they think he is. Maybe he knows what he's doing and has a plan?"

Kiba nodded, then stood. "Sorry, but I need some space." He bolted for the door and disappeared.

Andy sighed and finished her food up before washing the dishes. She then headed to their room, laying down and staring at the ceiling until she finally fell asleep.

Kiba sat in a corner of the guest room he'd taken over. His eyes were closed, arms wrapped around his knees as he tried to stop his trembling. The sound of the mindwipe machine rang in his ears and he wanted to scream. He should have been stronger, he should have been able to keep Saka safe but he hadn't. His brother had gone through the process and now he was a puppet…

He began slamming his head into the wall as he sobbed, not caring when a trickle of blood went down his neck. He should have been stronger… He slid to the side as he blacked out.

"Andy? Is Kiba with you?" Tak's voice came over the comm.

Andy grabbed the comm, glanced around the room, and then answered, "No. He said he needed space. What's up?"

"We may have found _him_. Kiba's not answering though. We're running a scan of the ship now."

Andy sat up, "Let me know when you find him, I'll go talk to him."

Tak acknowledged, then cut the transmission. He looked at the twins. "No launch activity?"

Gai shook his head. "All ships present and accounted for."

Ryu frowned at his monitor. "I think I found him. Deck three, guest room. His vitals are weird though."

Tak tensed. "Weird how?"

"They keep fluctuating. I don't know how to describe it."

Tak scowled, keying the comm. "Andy, he's on deck three in one of the guest rooms. Ryu says his vitals are weird."

"I'll go see," Andy headed down and finally found the room Kiba was in. She paused for a moment when she saw blood before kneeling by him and beginning the healing process. She focused her energy on his vitals and working to get them at a normal level.

"Saka, I'm sorry.." Kiba muttered softly.

After healing him, she gently shook his arm, "Kiba? You need to wake up."

His eyes shot open, then stared at her in confusion. "What? Why are you here?"

"Well for one you needed healing. But Tak says they might have found him."

"Needed healing?" He gave a groan as he sat up.

"You had been bleeding..."

"Huh. Wait, Tak found him?" Kiba tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't hold him. "Where?"

"I don't know, I was a bit more worried about you." She helped him up, "Let's go see, okay?"

Kiba nodded, leaning on her as they headed for the bridge.

Tak sighed when they arrived. "I'm not going to ask." The viewscreen lit up.

Tsukasa smiled slowly into the camera. "This message is for my dear Aniki. I'm waiting on Shondara. Be here in three days or I and my squad will turn this planet into a graveyard. Oh and brother? Do bring that pretty little girl that was with you. I promise I'll take good care of her." With a laugh, the screen went blank.

Kiba shook with rage. "That's not my brother. That's a monster."

Andy sighed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We'll get him and see if we can get the real Tsukasa back. Okay?"

He shook his head. "I don't think you can. I have to kill him." He turned to Tak. "I can get there quicker in the Valkyrie. Don't follow me."

He headed for the door without looking at Andy.

"If you _want _to kill him, I'm not stopping you. But I do have an idea on how to quickly take him down so we can at least analyze the problem. Plus, I have Avery sending me any information that Eshana has on mind wiping and mind control. But if you want to do things your way, go ahead," Andy said while he was by the door.

"I _don't want_ to kill him! But I can't let him hurt anyone, especially not you." His voice was anguished as he struggled to keep reign on his emotions. "He'll torture you until you beg to die. That's what commando's do."

"Not if I take him down first," Andy answered. "I _think_ I can drain just enough energy to knock him out."

Kiba slowly turned. "You're going to burden yourself with the consequences of that to save someone you don't know? Someone who might not be savable?" His eyes were haunted.

"I want to help_ anyone _I can, but especially someone who means so much to you. And didn't you say it's important to know when to break the rules? It's not like I'm planning to kill him."

Kiba gave a low chuckle. "So what's your plan?"

"We go meet him, take out any guards around. Drain him enough to knock him out, then bring him back here and restrain him in case he does wake up, and outside of that I need to wait for the info from Avery but I know there has to be something we can do."

Kiba sighed, then nodded. "Tak, I'm borrowing your ship. We'll be back soon, hopefully. Don't let Daiki out of your sight."

Tak rolled his eyes, but nodded. "You better all come back."

Kiba gave him a salute, then left the room. He went to the brig first, picking up several pairs of immobilization cuffs then headed for the launch bay.

Andy went and grabbed her jacket, making sure her pistol and driver were in it before meeting with him.

He glanced at her as they entered the Valkyrie. "You know I trust you. But if something goes wrong, I will not let him hurt you. Even if it means killing him. I let him down once, I won't let him go back."

"He's your brother, you shouldn't have to kill him."

"Life isn't always fair. I know that better than anyone." He keyed the launch sequence, then input the coordinates and set the autopilot. He turned to face her. "I almost feel greedy. I mean I got my body fixed _and_ Daiki back. But I can't resist trying to save him too. Maybe this is the universe's way of slapping my hand."

"We'll try as hard as we can, and either way, know we tried our best."

He gave her a soft smile, leaning back in his chair. "So you really think you can get the drop on him? Cause I don't think he really wants to talk. I'm expecting the moment I show up he's going to start shooting."

"Well, I dropped a ton of combatmen dead in seconds, so probably?"

He chuckled. "Maybe you should go first." He shook his head. "Sorry. That wasn't very nice, was it?"

Andy chuckled, "So how long until we get there? And will he be there early?"

"About three hours. And if there's anything left of the Saka I grew up with, he'll not only be there early, he won't be alone."

"So, I'll try to focus on him first then we'll take out everyone else."

Kiba smirked. "How did I become so lucky?"

Andy chuckled again before kissing him.

He took a deep breath, staring out the viewscreen. He only hoped Andy's plan would work.

Three hours later, he resumed the controls. Keying in the landing sequence, he scanned the planet. Only one human life sign registered and Kiba frowned.

Had Saka really come alone? Or was it a trick, like the war games they'd staged growing up? He remembered ambushes and booby traps had been his brother's specialties. He and Andy had to be extremely careful or else her plan wouldn't work. He keyed the comm. "We're landing. He's the only human registering, but don't get complacent. He's a master strategist."

"Got it. It won't take long if there's really no one else there," Andy answered.

Kiba turned off the comm. "Key word is _if_," he muttered worriedly.

The ship landed gently, Kiba waiting by the hatch for her.

"You ready?" She approached.

"As I'll ever be. Wait till he's distracted with me, then knock him out." Kiba opened the hatch and stepped out, arms raised.

"I'm here. I'm unarmed, so why don't we just chat?" Kiba locked eyes on the figure a few feet in front of him.

"As you wish, brother." The figure turned.

Andy stepped out and noticed the tall figure with white hair. She could tell he definitely was related to Kiba. She stopped close by Kiba, keeping an eye on Tsukasa.

"Why appear now? It's been five years." Kiba was tense, his posture wary.

"Had to get strong enough." Tsukasa brushed something off his coat.

"Strong enough for what?" Kiba's voice shook.

"To kill you. After what you did, you ask that?"

"What I did? What are you talking about?!"

"You betrayed us. Betrayed Father. Sold out our planet to the Empire. All so you could finally rule!" Tsukasa's words were bitter.

Kiba froze as he registered the words. "Is that what they filled your head with? That I would do that for the_ throne_?" He took a few steps forward. "Saka, please...you know I never wanted to rule. And I'd certainly _not_ kill Father for the right! Come to your senses!"

Tsukasa sneered. "Ever the liar. You betrayed us all." He pulled a pistol and fired.

Kiba cried out, falling to the ground seconds later. He lay still as Tsukasa began to approach.

Andy's eyes started to glow before she quickly drained Tsukasa enough to make him fall. She then rushed to Kiba's side and scanned him over before trying to heal him.

"Did..it work?" Kiba gasped the words out. Blood trickled from his lips as he struggled to focus on her.

"Yeah, it did. He'll be down for a while. Just relax while I heal you, okay?" She said softly.

Kiba gave her a weak smile as his eyes closed.

Andy continued to heal him before taking them both into the ship. She put cuffs on Tsukasa's wrists and ankles just in case he woke before watching Kiba a few minutes. Eventually, she got up and flew them back to the Vengeance.

Tak and Daiki met them. Daiki's eyes widened as he saw his brother. "Tsukasa.. Why?"

Tak went to Andy. "What happened?"

"He shot Kiba. Kiba will be okay though, just sore for a while once he wakes again. Tsukasa claims that Kiba sold the family out to the Empire."

Daiki exploded. "WHAT? How could he think that? What the hell did they do to him?" He slammed a fist into the wall.

Andy shook her head, "I don't know yet, but I'll try to find out." She double checked with her brother, getting the information that could help. While reading through it she found a few therapy techniques that could help, including hypnosis. She decided to wait for Kiba to wake to see what his thoughts were.

Ten minutes later, Kiba was awake and staring at her. "Hypnosis? How would that help?"

"Well it changes the perceptions and what people believe in. It _could _be how he still knows you guys but thinks something that's untrue," Andy answered. "At least if we get him under, we might be able to ask him questions. There's another thing I read about a planet where they learn to get into dreams and nightmares, and even into subconscious thoughts, but I probably can't learn that fast enough."

Realization dawned in his eyes. "They made him _believe_ I betrayed Father. What I don't understand is he's working for the Empire right? Yet he seemed angry that I 'helped' Chandra fall. Or is there something I'm missing?"

"Does he actually realize he's working for the Empire...? Maybe he thinks he's working for the good guys? Or he wanted the power they could give him?"

"Using them to find me.. Not a bad strategy." Kiba glanced over in time to see Tsukasa's eyes flutter open. "Uh oh…"

"You're not dead? I'll fix that. I will avenge our family!" He began pulling on the cuffs as he tried to rise.

Andy got up and went to the medicine cabinet, getting a sedative and giving him a small dose before looking back at Kiba, "So hypnotism?"

He sighed. "We need to know what they told him before we can fix it right? So it seems like it's the best option right now."

Andy went through the cabinet and found a couple drugs. After making a mixture she grabbed some paper and went over to the half conscious Tsukasa. She injected the drug and then waited a few minutes. Figuring she should start with the basics she asked him, "What's your name?"

"Tsukasa Kadoya." The words were slow.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty three."

Kiba wanted nothing more than to embrace him, but resisted the urge. Not until whatever lies he'd been told were wiped away.

"Who do you work for?"

"Myself. I work to avenge my family on the traitor."

"If you work for yourself, why are you with the Empire?"

"Information. They think they own me." He gave a sharp laugh. "Fools, all of them."

"So who told you that Kiba is a traitor?"

"No one told me! I saw it with my own eyes!" His eyes blazed into hers. "He slaughtered our family as he laughed!"

"Your parents may be dead, but your brother Daiki is alive. Did you know that?"

Tsukasa gave her a confused look. "I saw him die.. How is he alive? You're lying!"

"I'm not, and I can prove it to you in a minute." She glanced at Kiba a moment before continuing, "You said Kiba killed your family to take the throne? Why would he not be in charge now then?"

"The Empire took Chandra from him." Tsukasa was laughing again. "Betrayed by his supposed ally."

"Growing up, he never wanted the throne. Why do you think he wanted it then?"

"Tired of Father trying to run his life, maybe. Or maybe he finally decided if it was fate, he'd hurry it along. Who knows?" Tsukasa glared at Kiba. "All I care about is he betrayed us, left me for dead. He needs to die."

Kiba shook his head, eyes filling with tears. "Saka…"

Andy looked at Kiba, "Can you give us a minute while you go get Daiki?"

Kiba took a deep breath and nodded. He left the room, slumping to the wall of the hallway in sadness. Damn the Empire!

Andy got up and gave Tsukasa another dose of the mixture before sitting down again, "Someone implanted the memory of Kiba killing your family into your mind. Kiba has been looking for you and Daiki ever since the Empire came. He's been missing you. He even abdicated the throne because he didn't want to rule. He just found Daiki not too long ago. If you see him alive you need to believe that what I'm telling you is true."

Tsukasa studied her for a minute. "How do I know this isn't a trick? That it's not staged?"

"How do you know what you saw wasn't staged?" Andy asked back. "I have Daiki, and Tak, and Kiba, all here alive and wanting you back safe. Maybe you have a memory you could ask them about or something?"

Tsukasa frowned for a moment, then nodded once. "Show me my brother."

Daiki hugged Kiba as they stood outside the infirmary. Kiba was shaking, face buried in Daiki's shoulder. "He thinks I killed everyone.."

"They messed with his head. It's not your fault." He held Kiba close. "We'll fix it. Just have faith."

"I couldn't protect you..I failed and they turned him against me.." Kiba pulled away and wrapped his arms around himself. "Some king.."

Daiki grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "You aren't to blame for this! He's alive, and we're going to fix this. Then we're going to destroy the Empire."

Kiba stared at the floor for a moment, then took a deep breath. Raising his eyes, he met Daiki's gaze defiantly. "Damned straight we will. Then we'll let Peacock strut around while we have fun."

Daiki gave him a grin. "There's my Aniki."

They turned as the door slid open.

Andy looked at them, "Daiki? Tsukasa wants to see you. He's still under the effects of some drugs so be careful what you say to him, okay?"

Daiki nodded, then followed her in. Kiba took a deep breath, then sat down to wait.

"Tsukasa?" Daiki's voice was shaky. "I'm so glad you're alive."

Tsukasa didn't answer, his face a mask of shock. His eyes studied Daiki warily. "Is it really you?"

Daiki smiled, his eyes wet. "It's me, Saka. I'm not dead." He paused, then approached the bed.

"Saka, Aniki didn't betray us. He rescued me from the Empire, almost died doing it. He's been fighting alone,hoping we weren't dead."

Tsukasa broke eye contact. "If you're really Daiki, tell me something only you would know."

Daiki gave a slight smile. "Commando school. I tried to set up the obstacle course with the charges the instructors used. Remember? They blew early and you got that burn on your leg that ended up infected? The doctors debated on whether you were going to lose it. The instructors suspected me, but you and Kiba insisted you guys had done it. They sent you home, saying you'd never be strong enough to fight. They almost dismissed Kiba completely, but Dad forced them not to. You worked so hard to regain what you had lost."

Tsukasa's eyes glistened, but he didn't look up.

Daiki lifted his chin. "Neither one of you ever told the truth. Even when Dad publicly yelled at you, calling both of you unfit for the throne. You protected me. We were always united. Why would you believe Kiba would betray that?"

Tsukasa looked up sharply. "I have memories of him killing you! Yet you stand in front of me.. I don't know what's true anymore…"

Daiki embraced him. "I'm true. Kiba is true. Just believe me, please."

Tsukasa started crying, Daiki doing the same.

Andy watched the pair, hoping Daiki was getting really getting through to Tsukasa.

After a few minutes, Tsukasa's eyes closed and he slumped against Daiki.

Daiki looked at Andy before laying his brother down. "Will he be okay?"

"Physically, yes. Mentally, we'll have to see how he is when he wakes up. Just let him rest for a while. With the medicines I gave him, he'll be out at least a few hours." She went to the hall and sat by Kiba, "He's sleeping right now. We'll see how he reacts to everything when he wakes."

Kiba sighed. "He almost had me believing his memories.. There are some blank spots from that night." He turned haunted eyes to her. "What if he's telling the truth and I did do something I don't remember?"

"He says he saw Daiki die, which clearly isn't true. Traumatic events can be blocked out by the brain for different reasons. Between that and whatever the Empire did to you, it wouldn't be surprising that your brain would block out the memories. You're a good person, you wouldn't do anything like that of your own accord," Andy wrapped her arms around him.

"But it _could _still be true. If it is.." Kiba buried his head in his hands. "Maybe you should have just let Saka kill me after all."

"Kiba, look at me," she lifted his chin slightly, "You are a good person. You don't deserve to die, especially over something we aren't sure about. Don't let what Tsukasa thinks get to you. Okay?"

He nodded slowly, then pushed himself up. "I'm going to bed." He walked slowly away from her, disappearing around the corner. When he arrived at their room, he climbed into the bed fully clothed and closed his eyes.

As much as Andy wanted to go with him, she didn't want Tsukasa to wake with no one there so she sat down in the chair by the bed he was on.

A few hours later,Tsukasa stirred. Blinking his eyes open, he tried to remember what had happened. Suddenly everything rushed back. The confrontation.. Kiba falling.. He'd shot his own brother! He scanned the room frantically, then realized he was in cuffs. "I killed him, didn't I?" His voice was horrified. "I killed him and I'm in jail…"

"You didn't kill him," Andy spoke up before chuckling, "And you're definitely not in jail."

"Who are you?" Tsukasa stared at her. "And if he's not dead, then why am I cuffed?"

"I'm Andy. I'm a healer from Eshana and friends with your brothers. You're cuffed because you did_ try_ to kill him. But you weren't in your right mind. We just want to make sure you're back to your normal self before uncuffing you, just in case."

"Daiki is really alive right? I wasn't dreaming?" Tsukasa rubbed his hands through his hair.

"He's alive. You really talked to him."

Tsukasa took a deep breath. "Where's Kiba? I have to apologize."

"Last he told me he was going to bed. Do you want me to call him?"

"Would he want to see me?" Tsukasa sighed, staring at the cuffs. "I did just shoot him."

"I think you two need to have a talk," Andy nodded.

Tsukasa gave a small smile.

Kiba turned restlessly, his mind replaying his brother's words. Was it true? Was he a killer? He shot upright, breathing hard as he finally gave up on sleep. He wanted to go to the infirmary, but did he even have the right? He flopped back onto the bed, his mind racing. What should he do?

Andy picked up her comm, "Kiba?"

He picked his up, debating on whether to answer it. Finally, he keyed it on. "Yeah?"

"Tsukasa's awake. He wants to talk to you."

His breath caught and he stared at the comm. "He does?" The words finally managed to come out.

"Only if you want to," she answered.

Kiba closed his eyes for a minute, then answered. "I'll be right there."

He walked nervously in a few minutes later. He locked eyes with Tsukasa and he stopped, averting his eyes. "Saka..forgive me?" He was trembling, knees barely supporting his weight.

Andy went to his side to help support him. "Do you want me to leave you two alone or do you want me to stay here?"

Kiba grabbed her hand. "Stay please?" There were dark circles under his eyes and tear stains marked his cheeks.

She gave him a soft smile and squeezed his hand, "Of course."

Tsukasa gave them both a smile. "What do you need forgiveness for? I should be the one asking _you_ that."

Kiba spoke to the floor. "I failed to protect you and Daiki. I don't remember everything that happened that night.." His trembling turned into full shaking, his eyes squeezed shut.

Tsukasa glanced at Andy worriedly. He was the one who needed forgiveness, yet Kiba was looking like he'd just committed an unforgivable act. He sighed. "Kiba, I don't blame you for anything. You're not to blame. I'm the one who tried to kill you twice." He held up the cuffs. "I'd hug you but…"

Andy wrapped her other arm around Kiba to comfort him, "Do you want me to undo the cuffs on him?"

Kiba nodded, not trusting his voice.

Andy moved away, undoing the cuffs on Tsukasa before heading back to Kiba's side and holding his hand again.

Tsukasa rose, approaching Kiba very slowly. He didn't want to scare him into running. Or worse, a repeat of.. He squashed the memory, gently wrapping his arms around his brother.

Slowly, the shaking stopped, Kiba's arms wrapping around Tsukasa like a lifeline. He could feel the tears as Kiba released all the grief he'd been carrying. Tsukasa smiled into Kiba's hair as he felt peaceful for the first time in years.

Andy stepped away, staying quiet and smiling as she watched their interaction.

Tsukasa was about to release Kiba when he felt his brother sag. He looked down to see Kiba unconscious. "What's wrong with him?" He asked in alarm as he kept the older man from falling.

"He's probably just exhausted," Andy answered. "Can you put him in one of the beds?"

Tsukasa nodded, gently laying Kiba down. He smoothed his bangs back, then turned. "I want to say thank you for taking care of him. And I'm sorry for being so much trouble." He gave a soft smile to the sleeping man. "He always did wear his heart on his sleeve."

Andy smiled, "It's not your fault. And I care about him a lot, so taking care of him isn't a problem." She glanced at Kiba before speaking again, "Why don't we go see about getting you a room?"

Tsukasa gave her a smile. "You guys trust me that much? By all rights, I should be in the brig."

Daiki entered, Tak behind him. "Of course we trust you."

Tak chuckled. "Who said this tub even has one? I'm the Captain. Nobody is going in the brig." He clasped hands with Tsukasa as Daiki grinned.

Tsukasa laughed, a deep musical sound to Andy's ears.

Kiba turned over and Tsukasa put a finger to his lips. "We should leave."

Andy nodded and headed into the hall before yawning, "It's definitely been a long day."

Tak gave her a smile. "Why don't you get some sleep. We'll get Saka squared away. Later we'll have a big meal and decide what's going to happen."

Andy smiled, "Sounds good. Let me know if you need anything." She headed down the hall to her room, climbing into bed and quickly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy in the kitchen cooking as she listened to the group talk. She passed out plates and sat down next to Kiba to eat. Not long into the meal, Andy's comm beeped. She looked confused for a second, realizing everyone on the ship was in the kitchen.

"Andy here."

"Daka! They're back."

"Who's back?"

"The Empire. They seem to be searching for a couple of people, but they're causing trouble for everyone."

Andy took a deep breath, "Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can. And Ave? Stay safe."

"We'll try." The comm cut out.

Andy stared at her food for a moment before commenting, "Guess I have to go home."

Kiba looked at the group, then said "You mean we're taking you home."

Andy looked up at him, "You guys don't have to do that. It's not like it's your planet to protect."

Kiba's eyes darkened. "I told you I'd protect Eshana with my life. That hasn't changed."

"Where he goes, we go." Tsukasa and Daiki uttered in unison.

Tak raised an eyebrow. "I go where the Empire is. The Empire's on Eshana, that's where we go." He looked at the twins, who nodded and disappeared from the kitchen.

Kiba looked at his brothers. "Anyone in the mood for some trouble?"

Tsukasa smirked. "It _has_ been quiet lately."

"Thank you," Andy looked at all of them. She looked thoughtful, "I wonder who they're looking for though?"

The men looked at each other and frowned..

"Maybe they're still looking for the driver?" Daiki suggested.

Kiba shrugged, then looked at Andy. "Daka?"

Andy chuckled, "My name is Andaka."

Kiba's lips twitched. "Pretty. It's a good thing we don't call you that. Might get you two mixed up."

Tsukasa rolled his eyes. "If you two didn't use that stupid nickname for me still, there wouldn't be a problem."

Andy laughed, "Avery is the only one who calls me Daka. Everyone else just calls me Andy."

Daiki stuck his tongue out at Tsukasa. "It's not stupid." He looked at Andy. "I had trouble with his name when I was little. Somehow instead of saying Tsukasa, I kept saying Tsusaka. Somehow it got shortened to Saka."

Kiba chuckled. "I started using it just to mess with him. Just like calling him Peacock."

Tsukasa turned red as the other two laughed.

Andy smiled at them before getting up and cleaning off her plate. She then headed out of the kitchen and went to their room, pacing back and forth as she tried to figure out who or what the Empire wanted.

Kiba and the others congregated on the bridge. "My focus is on Andy's family, getting them safe if possible."

Tsukasa nodded. "We'll help keep the commandos off your back. I actually have a few things hidden that can help. I'll take one of the fighters and meet you on Eshana." He left the bridge as Daiki and Kiba exchanged confused looks.

Tak rapped the table. "I'll drop the three of you quick, then see how many ships we can take out. How's Andy holding up?"

Kiba's lips tightened. "She's trying to hide it, but she's panicking. The sooner we can deal with this the better."

Tak nodded. "Alright. It will be three hours before we get there. Be ready to go when I signal."

He moved to speak with the twins as Kiba headed for their room.

Andy looked up a moment when Kiba entered before continuing to pace.

"Are you okay?" Kiba hesitated, wanting to hold her.

She finally quit walking, "I don't know. I'm worried about my family. But if I survived not knowing for a week before, I can survive until we get there now. I'm also worried about my people. I'm so busy trying to help others that I'm not even home when my own people need me."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I know. If you want to stay after this, I'll understand. We'll keep your people, your family safe. I swear it on the throne of Chandra. Just don't get hurt, okay?"

She nodded, "As much as I want to stay home, I don't think I'm done traveling yet. Plus, I can't let you have all the fun out here while I'm stuck in boring leader meetings." She smirked.

He chuckled. "Extra large balloons…"

Andy laughed before sighing, "I just wish we were visiting for fun instead of battling the Empire. I miss the sun and the beach."

"Sounds fun. You ever think what would have happened if we'd met without the Empire?" He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Well you'd have had to be visiting Eshana because I wouldn't have left," Andy chuckled softly. "Lots of fun and relaxing. Beach days. You could sit and listen when groups sing at night. Swimming with dolphins." Andy sighed, "It's paradise if you don't know what's going on everywhere else."

Kiba snorted. "I probably would have been with my father, going to meetings and complaining about being on the _freak_ planet. Would we have even noticed each other, I wonder?"

Andy smirked, "I'd probably be at the meetings too. And you're pretty cute so I'm sure I'd have at least noticed you. Have the courage to talk to you though is a different story."

Kiba grinned and kissed her. "We're quite a pair aren't we?"

She smiled, "Thank you, for getting my mind off of worrying a bit."

He bowed. "I aim to please."

They lay on the bed, Kiba dozing with his arms around Andy when the comm pinged.

"We're here. Tsukasa just docked. Meet us on the bridge."

Kiba sighed. "Let's go clean this mess up."

Andy nodded, "Let's hope we can get this over quickly."

Tsukasa grinned when they arrived. He was holding two small metal cases and Kiba's eyes widened. "Are those?"

"Yes. I rescued them." He nodded at Kiba's. "Always wondered what happened to the third one."

Daiki came over, raising an eyebrow as he was handed the larger case. He opened it and stared in shock at the large pistol. "Wow.. haven't seen this in years."

Tsukasa opened the other one, removing a smaller driver. "Now we can really cause trouble."

Tak motioned to the viewscreen. "I'm recommending you take the Valkyrie down before the big ship notices you. We'll engage it, you find out what is going on down there."

The men nodded, Kiba giving Andy a squeeze. "Ready to kick ass?"

Andy tried to push her worry away and gave a small smile, "Ready."

They arrived on the planet, landing on the beach. Andy could see her village in the distance, "Let's go." She opened the hatch and started walking.

The three men took positions flanking her, Daiki watching their backs. After several minutes, he remarked, "Is it just me or is it too quiet? I thought the Empire was attacking this place."

"Last time they left after kidnapping me," Andy commented. "Being a peaceful planet, it's not like my people are going to give them a fight... But maybe they found what they wanted and left?"

Tsukasa frowned. "Their ship is still in orbit though. Daiki's right, something's fishy." He triggered his armor, scanning the village. "Looks like combatmen have the villagers penned in the center. What do you want to do?"

"Let's go free them and see if my family is there," Andy decided.

"You heard her." Kiba triggered his armor, Daiki doing the same. The brothers exchanged nods, then they crept away.

Andy transformed then frowned in her helmet. If the combatmen started to shoot, the villagers could get hurt. She weighed her options and pushed away the thought of draining them. For now at least. She'd wait to see what the brothers did. Pulling out her pistol and creeping forward, she watched and waited.

The three didn't speak, falling back into their commando school routine. They were quickly dispatching combatmen, meeting little resistance until they reached the outskirts of the village and were met with laser fire.

"Shit! They've got us pinned!" Daiki cursed, firing quickly at the knot of guards. He met Tsukasa's eyes. "Looks like they got one of those rechargeable laser cannons. What now?"

Tsukasa scowled in his helmet. "Scatter. Try coming in from the north, Daiki. Kiba, tell your girlfriend to be damned careful if she follows. I'll hold here."

Daiki nodded reluctantly. "Better not die."

Tsukasa snorted. "Goes double for you two. Now move it."

Kiba clapped his shoulder, then reached for his comm. "We ran into a snag. You need to circle to the north. Daiki will meet you."

"What kind of snag?"

"Like a rechargeable laser cannon at the edge of the village. Tsukasa and I are going to try to take it out, cause they got us pinned."

Laser fire erupted near his position and he flinched. The aim was zeroing in which would be very bad in a few seconds. "Just get to Daiki. Wait for us to meet you." He turned off the comm and began to snipe the combatmen. He reloaded, cursing. It looked like there was a damn battalion appearing out of thin air.

He was about to comm Tsukasa when there was an explosion from where his brother was entrenched. "SAKA!" He growled, rushing forward. He heard another explosion, louder than the first, then felt a jolt of pain. He fell, his armor dissolving and the world spun. Then it flickered out and he lay still.

Andy was conflicted about leaving Kiba and Tsukasa to take it on, but had decided to listen, until she heard a couple explosions. Moving toward them, she noticed the combatmen and cursed at how large of a group there was. She shook her head before draining them as she continued on. She knelt by Kiba when she found him, scanning him over and healing him. She zeroed in on the rechargeable cannon and started draining energy from it.

Kiba winced as he regained consciousness. His head spun, and he tried to regain his senses. He looked up to see Andy. "Thought I told you to head north."

"I was going to until I heard explosions."

Kiba paused, suddenly remembering Tsukasa. He pushed himself up, trying to get to his brother's position. Pain flared from everywhere, and he gasped. "Saka...you have to find him."

Andy nodded before helping Kiba sit, "Just rest. I'll be back soon."

Kiba wanted to fight her, but couldn't. His eyes slid shut.

Andy headed forward, eyes scanning for any sign of Tsukasa.

A flash of white caught her eye under a large pile of rocks. As she got closer, she saw a hand weakly scrabbling.

She moved the rocks away and knelt by him, hands glowing as she started to heal him up.

"Kiba? Daiki? Are they alright?" Tsukasa latched onto her arm in desperation.

"Kiba will be okay. I haven't seen Daiki," she answered. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine."

Tsukasa gave her a weak smile before passing out.

Daiki scowled, methodically sniping at targets. There seemed to be no end to them and he was about to be overrun. He hadn't been able to reach either of his brothers on comms and he feared they'd been captured..or worse. With a growl, he pushed the thought from his mind. He sighted once again and kept firing. Hearing a noise, he turned and was met with a rifle butt to the temple. The pistol fell from his fingers as he collapsed.

Andy carried Tsukasa to Kiba's location and worked on healing both of them before standing and heading to save the villagers. Sneaking around to where she was supposed to meet Daiki.

She spotted him but noticed combatmen around him, so she quickly drained them and made her way over to kneel by him and scan him over. After a minute of healing, she stood again, heading in to find the villagers. She scanned the area and noticed a ring of guards around where the villagers were being held. She quickly dropped them all before heading forward to talk to them.

A lot of them looked at her with frightened eyes, between her armor and her draining the combatmen. She untransformed and tried to give them a kind smile, "Have you seen my mom or Avery?"

One person spoke up with a shaky voice, "They took them."

"What are they here for?" Andy asked.

One of Andy's friends stood, approaching slowly, "They've been doing DNA testing looking for people."

Andy frowned, trying to figure out who they'd be looking for. "Do you know where they are being kept?"

The friend pointed toward another one of the beaches, "They have a ship over there."

Andy nodded, "Thanks."

The friend shook her head and came fully over to Andy's side, "Thank you for saving us. But you know they're afraid of you now, right?" She glanced back at the crowd.

Andy sighed and nodded, "I'd rather them hate me and be safe, then love me and be hurt." She headed off in the direction of the ship, wondering if the brothers were going to wake soon and join her.

Daiki came to, squinting at the dead combatmen. He didn't know what had happened to them, but he wasn't going to waste time. He headed for the last location he knew his brothers had been, finding both regaining consciousness.

"Thank god. Are you alright?" He knelt beside them with a relieved smile.

"Where is she?" Kiba glared at him.

"I don't know. I ran into some trouble. We never met up."

"Dammit!" Kiba forced himself to stand, ignoring the other's looks. "I've got to find her."

"Kiba! I know you're worried. Just give us a minute. We'll find her together." Tsukasa's voice was sharp, his words still tinged with residual pain. Daiki helped him to stand carefully, remaining silent.

Kiba paused and gave them an apologetic smile. "Sorry. You would think I'd be smarter after all this time."

Tsukasa chuckled. "Just because you're the oldest doesn't make you the smartest. Let's go."

The three of them headed into the village.

A few villagers looked up at them with worry, but most relaxed when they realized they weren't with the Empire.

"Anyone seen Andy?" Kiba fought to contain his panic.

There were whispers of 'Void' spreading through the crowd before finally Andy's friend approached, "She's headed for her family. They're at a ship on the beach that way."

"Thank you." Kiba smiled at her. The smile turned icy as he turned it on the other villagers. "You better appreciate that she just saved your lives. The Empire wouldn't have let you go. You owe her some respect."

He met his brothers' eyes. "Let's go." He headed toward the beach, the others following.

Andy quickly took out the combatmen guarding the outside of the ship before sneaking in. She wished she had some blueprints to study but instead just wandered, looking for her family and taking out combatmen.

Soon, she heard a noise behind her before pain erupted in her side. The last thing she saw was the ground rising up to meet her.

The brothers were silent as they appraised the ship. Several combatmen lay dead in the sand and Kiba grinned. "She did the hard work for us."

Tsukasa rolled his eyes. "The easy part is always getting in. It's getting out that's going to suck. But there's no choice. We made a promise."

Daiki smirked. "I need the target practice. What are we waiting for?" He triggered his armor, waiting for them to follow suit.

They clasped hands. "All in, all out."

They broke apart and headed toward the ship.

"Daiki, find me a computer terminal. I think Tak would like another ship." Tsukasa ordered.

"Give me five." The youngest Kadoya slipped away as they continued further into the ship.

Andy groaned as the pain rushed back to her with her consciousness. She pushed her eyes open to notice her mom above her, working on healing her.

"What..?"

"Daka! Thank the gods you're awake."

Andy looked around slowly noticing she was in a cell.

"You were shot," Avery informed.

Andy took a deep breath, "That explains the pain."

Avery got in her sights and gave her a sympathetic smile.

She was about to speak again when she heard a noise approaching the cell.

Tsukasa and Kiba came into view, their pistols scanning the room. Seeing no one, Kiba waved them back and blasted the lock. "Miss me?"

Andy chuckled, trying to push herself up, "Told you I'd need rescuing eventually."

Tsukasa kept an eye on the door as Kiba gently picked her up. "I'm determined to keep my lead if you don't mind. I hate seeing you in a cell."

Tsukasa's comm buzzed. "Saka, you have trouble heading your way. At least thirty combatmen, plus an energy signature of epic proportions. Someone heavily armored is my guess."

There was the sound of a struggle, then the comm went silent.

"Daiki!" Tsukasa looked at Kiba. "We're going to have company. Get ready."

Kiba growled, handing Andy to Avery. "Find a place to hide."

Andy looked at her brother, "Let me down, I'm going to help."

Avery sighed and helped get her to her feet. She pulled out her pistol and looked at Kiba.

He scowled at the floor. "You can't even stand up. Why won't you just listen to me?

Andy sighed, "I just want to help."

Tsukasa glared at them. "Argue later. Here they come."

The door slammed open and the brothers opened fire. They were getting the upper hand, the combatmen falling as quickly as they entered. Suddenly there were no more and the brothers exchanged looks.

Then a massive shockwave rippled through the room, throwing them into the farthest wall.

Kiba winced as his head slammed into the metal, his eyesight dimming. He didn't know where Tsukasa and Andy were. He tried to regain his senses as he was picked up by the throat.

"If it isn't the three princes. I guess I should be honored." The hand tightened, Kiba struggling as his airflow was reduced.

"Let go of him!" Tsukasa rose, firing his pistol.

The man didn't look at him, just waved his other hand. Another shockwave slammed Tsukasa into the floor, the prince going limp.

"Can't have you interrupting the reunion." The hand tightened, Kiba's eyes closing as he was dropped to the floor.

Andy grabbed her pistol and shot at the man repeatedly.

The laser bounced off the armor. The man sighed, undoing his transformation.

"Is that any way to greet your father?"

"My father is dead," Andy growled, pistol still aimed at him.

"Is that what she told you?" He grimaced. "I'll have to punish her again, it seems. My dear daughter, I am not dead. In fact, I will soon rule the universe with both of you as my heirs."

Andy shook her head, not wanting to believe him, but not being able to prove his claims wrong. She shot at him again, her shaky hands making her miss her target.

"Drop the gun, Andaka. I know this is a shock, but once we're on my ship everything will be explained."

Her heart sank, realizing it had to be true, as no one but her family knew her name was Andaka. She'd gone by Andy forever, other than Avery's nickname for her. She took a deep breath, trying to focus on the energy around her. Her eyes started glowing before she drained enough of his energy to knock him out, before she backed into the wall, sliding down it, hyperventilating with shock.

"Daka? Come on, take slow breaths," he pushed comforting energy into her to try to calm her down.

She tried to breathe slower but the shock refused to fade.

"Everything will be okay. You need to focus on your friends for right now, okay?"

She finally met his eyes, remembering Daiki was still in trouble. She shakily pushed herself up, leaning against the wall before glancing over at Tsukasa and Kiba who were being healed by her mom.

She pushed her legs forward as she headed down the hall to find Daiki. After a minute, she finally spotted him. He was bound and unconscious, surrounded by combatmen. She quickly drained them and moved around their bodies to scan over Daiki.

Andy walked down the halls slowly, checking there were no more combatmen before heading back to her family. She stopped in front of her father and stared down at him until Mariana's voice spoke up.

"Andy? Let Avery work on healing you up."

Andy turned to her and growled, "How could you keep something like this from us?!"

Avery came over to Andy and dragged her down to sit.

Mariana sighed, "A ship crashed on Eshana. I healed the pilot and fell in love." She looked up from her patient, "He eventually told me he was with the Empire, and he left to keep you two protected. He was such a nice and caring person to me... But it's been years and his mind has been corrupted. I always told you he died, because I never even wanted you to know about the Empire."

Andy stared at her, realizing her mother wouldn't have fallen for a monster like him. He _had _ been corrupted, but was it simple brainwashing or was he really truly evil now?

"What do we do now?" Avery looked between them.

"I'm going to teach you to fight so you can protect yourself. Then I'm going to continue to try to take down the Empire."

"What about him?"

Andy stared back at the unconscious body, not answering. She was only pulled from her thoughts when her comm beeped.

"Somebody better answer me…" Tak's voice was worried, almost desperate.

"Andy here."

"Thank the gods. Where are you guys?"

"There's an Empire ship on one of the beaches. The guys are unconscious right now."

"All of them? Did you run into the Emperor or something?"

"Just about..." her voice trailed off.

"Damn. We've got your location. Do you want to stay aboard? I could tractor you into the launch bay.."

"Sure." Andy answered, finally deciding what she was going to do, at least temporarily about her father.

Once in the launch bay, she waited for Tak.

He appeared, hurrying over and embracing her. "The main ship ran. We couldn't reach anyone on comms, but could see the fighting. Then everyone's biosigns disappeared.." He released her quickly. "Sorry."

She shook her head, "My family is aboard still. We need to figure out what they are doing. There's a bunch of dead combatmen to clean up. And there's one last thing to take care of."

Tak's eyes narrowed.

She just shook her head, transforming so she'd be strong enough to lift someone. She went and picked up her unconscious father and carried him off to her one person pod, setting it on autopilot before launching it. She untransformed and took a deep breath, "I'm going to regret that someday."

Tak didn't say anything.

"Andy?" Kiba's voice was hoarse behind her.

She turned and gave him a small smile, "Good to see you up."

He rubbed his throat as he approached. "Thought I was done for honestly. What happened to that bastard?"

Andy sighed, "I really don't want to talk about it right now... How are Tsukasa and Daiki doing?"

Kiba chuckled. "They're awake. Daiki is sulking because he's been ambushed twice today."

"Am not." The youngest brother stepped into view. He gave Andy a smile. "Glad to see you're okay."

"Not sure okay is the right word right now, but thanks." She glanced at them, "Can you guys help me teach Avery to fight? He's going to need it."

"Consider it done." Kiba kissed her cheek as Tsukasa stumbled out. He was unsteady, his eyes focused on his brothers.

Avery and Mariana appeared behind him, keeping an eye in case Tsukasa passed out again.

Kiba and Daiki grabbed him.

"You need to stay in bed." Kiba gave him a stern look.

"You were gone…" The words were slow.

"It's alright. See, we're okay." Kiba ruffled Tsukasa's white hair affectionately. "But you were injured pretty bad. You have to let them heal you more."

Kiba gave Andy a look as Tsukasa began to sag.

Andy went over to Tsukasa, "Come on, let's get you to the infirmary."

He gave her a small nod.

Daiki wrapped an arm around him, heading down the hall with a soft smile.

After healing Tsukasa, Andy headed to find Avery. She found him and Mariana in the kitchen with Kiba. She sat down and put her head in her hands before looking at Avery, "How are you not panicking?"

Avery shrugged, "Maybe it hasn't fully hit me yet."

Andy groaned before looking at Kiba, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Just worried about that guy. He's got serious armor. We couldn't even scratch it." He frowned. "Why didn't he kill us?"

Andy put a hand on her face, "I can't handle this right now. When Tsukasa's awake we'll have a meeting and tell you everything we know, okay?"

Kiba gave her a hug. "Maybe you should lay down for awhile?"

Andy shook her head, "I won't be able to sleep."

Kiba gave her a soft smile. "Keep me company then? I'm beat."

Andy nodded, "Have they been assigned guest rooms yet?"

Kiba chuckled. "Knew I was forgetting something. He downloaded the information to her comm.

Andy hugged her mom and brother after getting them to their rooms. She then met Kiba back in their room.

He slowly took off his boots. "I may not know what exactly is going on, but I'm here if you need to talk. Or just to hold you." He gave her a soft smile as he took off his shirt and climbed into the bed. He patted the mattress. He winced slightly, rubbing the slight bruising around his throat. "A very interesting day, I'd say."

Andy's eyes filled with tears as she climbed in next to him and hugged him in silence.

He returned the hug, rubbing her back gently. "It's okay. Everyone's safe, just like I promised."

"They're going to keep coming after us," Andy shook her head. "I don't want you guys getting hurt or killed because of us."

Kiba gave her a wry smile. "Isn't that my line? We're the three princes of the resistance. One of which literally just betrayed them. I doubt whatever is going on with you compares."

Andy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "At least your family is in the resistance. Apparently our father is Prince of the Empire." She shook her head, starting to sob.

Kiba froze for a minute as he absorbed the information. Then he tightened his hold on her. "Damn… that's a shock. But it doesn't change anything. None of us are going anywhere."

"And now my people know I've drained people. What if I really am like Void? My father is evil, maybe _I'm _evil too?"

He glared at her. "Stop that right now. Your father has nothing to do with who you are. And unless you enjoyed draining people, it's safe to say you're nothing like Void. As far as your people go, I _might_ have lectured them about how if not for you they'd have all been dead.."

Andy looked at him through tear filled eyes, "Really? You guys really won't think I'm bad?"

He stared at her. "You've saved my life how many times now? You brought my brothers back to me. How could I _ever_ think badly of you?"

Andy sobbed, "There's one last thing though..."

He raised her chin. "What?"

"He almost killed you... but I let him go..." She closed her eyes. "I couldn't bring myself to just kill him."

He kissed her gently. "That right there proves you're not evil. And I think you did the right thing. We need time to figure out how to fight the Empire. We'd have been pursued relentlessly if we'd kept or killed him. This way we have breathing room."

He tapped her cheek. "Look at me."

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, wiping away some of the tears.

"You need to accept that you have a boyfriend and three more brothers now. Whether you like it or not." He grinned impishly.

She gave a small smile, "Thank you."

"Stealing my lines again." He chuckled sleepily. "I need sleep."

She kissed him, "Good night."

He laid down,eyes closing as he held her hand.

She yawned, eventually falling asleep.

In the morning, they called everyone to the bridge for a meeting. She looked at Kiba nervously.

"Relax. It's going to be fine." He gave her a reassuring smile, turning as Tsukasa finally came in."You're looking better."

Tsukasa gave Andy a cheeky smile. "All thanks to the in laws."

Andy chuckled for a moment before going back to looking worried.

Kiba elbowed his brother in the ribs as Tak cleared his throat.

"Andy has some intel to share. Let her get it out before asking questions, okay?"

The brothers exchanged looks, then nodded and focused on her.

Andy stared at the ground in front of her, "The reason the Empire went to Eshana is they were looking for the Prince's children. They'll probably end up going back for the same reason. The one we fought was actually the Prince..." She took a deep breath, "And apparently Avery and I _are _his kids..."

Tsukasa and Tak sat stunned while Daiki let out a low whistle. After a few minutes,Tak spoke.

"What's the plan? Do you guys want to go into hiding?"

"We're going to teach Avery to fight so he can try to protect himself, but he and my mom are going back home. I want to keep fighting the Empire," Andy answered.

Daiki nodded. "I'll spread the word among the freelancers to swing around occasionally to check on things."

Tsukasa looked thoughtful. "I have some mercenaries I know. Maybe a few can hang around for awhile." He stood and looked at everyone. "We're going to protect them at all costs. If the Empire wants them, they'll have to go through us. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded and dispersed.

Tsukasa moved to her side. "They won't get their hands on you, I swear on my throne."

"I don't want you guys getting hurt over us," Andy answered. "But thank you."

He gave Kiba an amused look. "I think she's more stubborn than you are."

Kiba chuckled, giving her a squeeze. "I know, but I'm keeping her anyway."

Andy looked thoughtful for a moment at the throne comment, "Has anyone told Evian that Tsukasa and Daiki are alive?"

"Late last night, I contacted her. The coronation will have to wait, but Tsukasa has been officially recognized as King by the council." Kiba said proudly.

"Congrats. Are you excited?" Andy chuckled.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. I'm still a little in shock that Kiba abdicated, honestly." He ran a hand through his hair. "But I meant every word. The only way the Empire gets you is if we're all dead. And before you argue, I would do this regardless of your relationship with my brother. But it is more important because of it. I refuse to allow Kiba to be robbed of happiness ever again."

Andy sighed, "I wish we could just kill my father and grandfather, then Avery and I could order the Empire to stop attacking people. But I doubt they'd listen."

"If we could find them and you did that, you'd be head of the Empire. They'd have to listen." Kiba sighed. "We have to find them first."

"I have a feeling that at least my father will be out for us again. It's only a matter of time." She looked thoughtful, "Unless I agree to go with them, then take them down from the inside..."

Kiba paled. "While I admire your bravery, I don't think I could handle that."

Andy shrugged, "It might be one of the only options if we can't get to them. But it's only an idea, it's not like I plan to run off right now, you know?" She kissed his cheek before smirking, "So if my father is the Prince, does that make me a princess?"

"You are.. At least I can't get in trouble for being with a commoner now." Kiba teased.

Tsukasa started laughing. "No need to pardon you then."

"Hey, the leader of a planet isn't a commoner, even if we don't have royal titles," she stuck her tongue out at Kiba.

Kiba laughed, kissing her. "So should I teach Avery like I taught you? Or do you want to teach him?"

"You might want to try.. I don't think he'll pick it up as easily as I did."

Kiba and Tsukasa shared a smile. "Commando school it is."


	4. Chapter 4

Andy glanced at Tak, "How much information can you find on the Emperor or the Prince?"

Tak frowned. "Pretty sure Daiki has that intel."

She nodded, "I just want to know everything I can so I know who I'm up against."

Daiki spoke from behind her. "Why do you think they grabbed me in the first place? I know all the dirt on the Emperor. But you won't like it."

She sighed, "At first I just wanted to help people, but now I feel like I have to fix my family's mistakes."

Daiki hugged her. "It's not on you to do that. But I get it. So what do you want to know?"

"Everything. How long has the Empire been evil? Was it ever good? What are their biggest strengths and weaknesses?" She sighed again, "Seriously anything."

Daiki chuckled. "From what I found, the Empire is and has always been utterly evil. Biggest strengths are their mindwipe and body modifications. Biggest weakness are the combatmen. If you haven't noticed, they are extremely poor in training and tactics. The commandos are dangerous, but rarely used except in cases of planet wipeouts. I was never able to find anything on the Prince, or we would have been prepared when he showed up." He grimaced. "I had found a hidden file during one of my intel hacks that had mentioned psychic abilities of some kind, but I didn't get to read it. They grabbed me before it finished downloading."

"Psychic abilities? How can we get the file?"

"As far as I know, it's still on my network at my hideout. I'd have to actually go and get it though."

"If this information can help, I need it. Where is your hideout?"

He consulted the map. "Axam. We're only a few hours away actually."

"A few hours from where?" Kiba entered the bridge.

"His hideout," Andy answered. "So can we go get the intel easily or is it in a dangerous area?"

"It should be easy, provided the Empire didn't trash the place."

"You two aren't going alone." Kiba looked at her. "I'm coming too."

Andy nodded, "Okay." She glanced at the map, hoping the intel would be of use. She wondered what kind of psychic abilities they have and if they have them, would she and Avery too?

Daiki waved at Tak, who rolled his eyes. "Try to make it back in one piece."

Kiba shook his head, following his brother out.

Andy followed them too, taking Kiba's hand as they walked.

Kiba smiled,gently raising it to his lips.

Daiki slid into the pilot's seat on the Valkyrie, inputting the coordinates. "You two need a room?" He teased as he keyed for launch.

Andy rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Kiba lightly smacked Daiki as he sat down. "Never you mind. Pay attention to your flying."

Daiki grinned, launching quickly. Setting the autopilot, he turned to face them. "You know, neither of you had to come." He raised a hand before either of them could reply. "But I'm glad you did. Truth is, I've been putting off going back."

Kiba gave a soft smile. "I'm guessing you've been there since the attack on the castle?"

Daiki gave a nod. "Almost. I was taken in by a healer from the village first. No one was sure I'd even live. Once I was on my feet, I ran as far as I could. Landed on Axam, started gathering intel. Then I started talking with Tak, though I didn't tell him it was me of course. You know the rest."

"Why didn't you tell him it was you?" Andy wondered.

"Because he would have told our aunt. Since I had no idea if anyone else had survived, I would have been King. All respect to Saka, but no thanks." There was a ghost of a smile on Daiki's lips. "Plus safer to let the Empire think we were all dead."

Andy nodded in understanding.

They sat in silence until a ping sounded. Daiki swiveled around, typing quickly. He took the controls back, flying them low into a hangar. "Welcome to Oji Kaito Headquarters."

Kiba chuckled as the hatch was opened.

Daiki led the way into a small room. One side was filled with terminals, the other empty except for a small army cot and some pictures tacked above it. The hacker quickly began to access the terminals attaching portable drives.

"I'm going to download everything, then wipe and self destruct. That way even if the Empire finds it, nothing can be used."

Kiba nodded, standing behind him.

Andy watched him typing quickly, and began wondering how much intel he'd actually collected.

"I was hacking every three days into various Empire servers. So there's probably a lot of intel. We can go through it later. Found it!" He pulled a usb stick, transferring a file quickly and tossing the stick to her. Then he went back to pulling data from his scans.

Andy smiled, "Thank you."

He gave a little wave behind him as Kiba asked him something she couldn't hear.

Andy watched but didn't ask what it was about.

Finally, Daiki pulled the drives, stuffing them in his jacket. He pressed a button and all the terminals went dead save one. That one he began typing a string of code into, then pressing enter. "In five minutes, everything will be gone." He quickly pulled the photos down, then walked out.

Andy followed him in silence, excited to start reading the intel.

Kiba followed anxiously. He didn't understand it, but something didn't feel right.

As she was walking, Andy felt something hit her from behind. She turned to look at what caused it before the pain erupted. She fell to her knees, trying to take deep breaths and think through the pain.

Kiba froze as he saw her go down. Then his training kicked in. "Daiki, sniper!" He watched his brother crouch and run for cover before heading to Andy's side. He searched for the wound as his hands shook.

He paled when he found it, then applied pressure. "Sorry, but I have to slow the bleeding."

Andy groaned, trying to stay conscious. Her eyes were squeezed shut against the pain, trying to focus on anything else her mind could think of.

"Stay with me, okay. We'll get you fixed up." Kiba tried to control his panic as he ran through various scenarios.

They could run for it, but the sniper was probably waiting for that. Maybe just have Daiki go? He was closest and he could kill the sniper once he got into the ship. But Andy needed the infirmary now. He could distract the sniper, maybe even kill him while Daiki took Andy. He scowled at the blood coating his hands.

He grimaced, then hit his comm. "Daiki I need you to come get her to the ship. I'll distract the sniper."

"Are you crazy? He'll kill you!"

"Daiki, direct order from your Aniki. Get her to the Valkyrie. Tell Tak what happened. If the self destruct goes and I'm not back, get your ass back to the Vengeance."

Daiki's voice growled "Yes sir."

A minute later, Daiki zig zagged his way to them, hefting Andy over his shoulder. "You better make it."

Kiba gave him a smile. "Get going." He watched as they disappeared. Then he crept towards the sniper's roost.

Daiki raced into the infirmary, easing Andy onto a bed as he reached for the med kit. "Andy, you with me?"

Andy made a weak noise in response, unsure who was talking.

"Thank the gods." Daiki ripped open a packet of wound sealant, pouring it into both sides of the wound before starting to bandage it. When he was done, he looked at his watch. 1:30. He watched the timer tick down, dread settling in his stomach. He closed his eyes as he heard the dull rumble of explosives planted in the hangar.

Andy tried to focus on the noises around her but soon her mind finally blacked out.

Daiki fought tears as he headed for the bridge. He knew in his head there was no way Kiba could have survived, but his heart screamed otherwise. He looked out the hatch, freezing when he saw a figure stumbling out of the flames.

He ran toward it cautiously, but sped up as he recognized Kiba. "You idiot! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Kiba chuckled weakly. One arm hung limp, the other wrapped around his midsection. "Andy?"

Daiki took a deep breath. "Stable."

"Good. Let's get out of here." Kiba leaned heavily on him as they entered the ship. After getting him to the infirmary, Daiki launched and sent a message to Tak, audio only relaying what had happened.

Andy's eyes fluttered open, trying to focus. She froze a moment realizing she was back in her room on Eshana. She pushed herself up, body protesting as the pain flared. Her eyes landed on her brother who smiled.

"Good to see you awake, Daka. You scared us."

Andy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "How...?"

Avery handed her a glass of water before speaking, "Your friends brought you here. You and Kiba were injured so we healed you up."

"Kiba..? Is he okay?" She looked at him worried.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, he's alive."

Andy nodded and laid back with a wince.

"You'll still hurt a few more days, but you aren't in any danger."

She gave him a nod before looking out the window at the beach.

Daiki and Tsukasa sat by Kiba as Mariana scanned him. She sat back quietly, prompting Daiki to ask "Well?"

"He'll be fine, after I spend a few hours healing him. He has broken ribs, multiple burns, the stab wound, and a concussion. He'll probably hurt for a while and might have some scarring but I'll be able to heal everything up."

Daiki exhaled sharply in relief, leaning on Tsukasa. "I was sure he was dead. When he came stumbling out, I couldn't believe it. He didn't even care, just asked about Andy. He wouldn't let me do anything but the basics so he didn't leave her."

Mariana smiled, "They certainly do care about each other, don't they?"

The brothers grinned, then Tsukasa pulled the youngest to his feet. "You're going to sleep now before you fall over. Thank you, Mariana." He bowed before pushing Daiki out the door.

Mariana spent the next few hours working on Kiba before going to check on Andy.

Andy blinked her eyes open when she heard the door open and she smiled before asking about Kiba.

Kiba groaned, his forehead creasing as he tried to ignore the sounds around him. The darkness was quiet and he didn't hurt there. He was going to hurt if he woke up. He couldn't remember why he knew, just that he did. He struggled to stay in the dark, but failed.

His eyes opened slowly, his awareness slowly growing. He was in a room he didn't recognize, light streaming through a nearby window. He could hear birds and the air smelled salty. He tried to sit up, gasping as pain zapped through him. He abandoned the effort momentarily, trying to remember what had happened.

A hangar, computers.. Daiki's hideout! He frowned, something had happened, but what? Then he saw Andy's face contorted in pain, blood pooling around her.. She'd been shot, that's right.. He forced himself to push the blankets back, struggling to stand. He had to find her.

Andy entered the room, noticing him. Speaking softly, she said, "Hey. You shouldn't be up yet. Everything is okay."

His eyes shot toward her. "You're alive.." He winced as pain jolted through his head.

She approached and gently wrapped her arms around him, "Yeah, I'm alive. Just rest some more, okay?" She moved away slightly to allow him to lay back down.

"I killed him. The sniper. He can't hurt you again.." The words trailed off as he lost consciousness again.

Andy covered him back up before brushing his hair from his face. She smiled a moment before sitting in the spot near the window, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Kiba reawoke, laying still for a few moments. The pain was almost gone, only slight discomfort causing him to wince as he sat up. He rubbed his shoulder absently as he looked around.

"How are you?" Andy glanced at him.

"Okay. I could ask you the same thing." His eyes trailed down, remembering the blood coating his hands. He shuddered, pushing the memory away. He gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine. A little sore still, but nothing terrible," she smiled back. "Are you hungry? Mom and I have food in the oven which will be done soon."

"Starved. How long was I out?" He stood, moving to her side.

"Only a couple days longer than me. But I was out for about a week," she admitted.

"I'm really glad you didn't die. Have you gotten to read the file Daiki found? Where are they, by the way?"

"They're on the ship, and so is the file. I've been up but haven't really done much the last couple days." She smiled, "And I'm really glad you didn't die."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I was terrified."

She hugged him back, resting her head on his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I think the food is probably done. Let's go eat," she smiled up at him, "Then I can show you around if you want."

"Sounds great." He let her go, keeping one of her hands. "Lead the way."

Andy led him to the kitchen, before grabbing plates out. Mariana was pulling out the food, checking the temperature on them. Avery entered and smiled at them before taking his seat. Andy filled up a plate for Kiba and handed it to him before pointing to a seat with a smile.

Kiba kissed her cheek, then sat down and waited for her.

She sat next to him and started eating. She grinned, "I missed this. We really need a lot more seafood on the ship."

He took a bite. "I wholeheartedly agree. It was a treat growing up when they served it. I hadn't had it in years when you made lunch that time." He chuckled as he remembered.

She smirked, "We could go fishing and stock up the freezer."

"That's a plan I can get behind." He continued eating for a moment, then turned to Mariana. "I wanted to thank you for healing me. You didn't have to, especially since I got your daughter almost killed."

She raised an eyebrow, "Unless you shot her, you didn't get her hurt. If anything you helped keep her from dying." Mariana sighed, "With the Empire out after her and Avery, I'm expecting a lot more danger in the future."

Kiba gave a sad smile. "I swear I'll protect both of them. The Empire won't lay a hand on them."

Mariana gave a kind smile, "Thank you. I knew their father could show up eventually but I never expected anything like this."

"I just don't get how he was nice around you but changed so drastically. Unless they did brainwash him," Andy commented.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is not letting them get us," Avery answered.

Andy raised an eyebrow, "That's your priority. Mine is taking them down and stopping all of this."

Kiba listened to the argument silently.

"What if you can't?" Avery wondered.

"Then I'll stop as many of their plans as I can and save as many people as I can. I don't blame you for wanting to stay home and wanting to stay out of the trouble, it's just not something I can do."

Avery nodded without answering.

"You're a year older anyway, they probably want you for future Emperor. I'm just an extra heir, so it's better to keep you safe from them anyway."

Avery sighed, "Except you've been trained to lead, and can straight up kill people in seconds..."

Andy winced and took a deep breath, "I don't know, but I can't just sit here and do nothing. So I'm going to do everything I can to take them down."

"Just come back alive."

Andy gave her brother a soft smile and a nod.

Kiba squeezed her hand under the table and gave her a smile.

She looked over at him, a smile on her lips, before she noticed his plate was empty. "So where do you want to go? We have beaches, temples, the village.."

He chuckled. "Your planet, your tour. I'm just going to enjoy being with you."

Andy blushed slightly before deciding, "I wanted to check a few things in one of the temples anyway. We can go to the beach afterward."

"Sounds fun. Shall we?" He stood, placing his plate in the sink and bowing to Mariana. "Thank you for the meal."

Mariana nodded before Andy took Kiba's hand to lead him out to the temples.

There was a circle of temples with a statue in the middle. "I'm going to that one to read up on stuff but you can check out any of them." She headed to the one she stole the driver from.

He watched her go, then picked a temple. He lit some incense for an offering, then stood praying for a moment. Afterwards, he wandered around, admiring the art and reading some of the open books. He was torn between waiting and following her in case she needed him. He sighed, emerging and leaning on a pillar to wait.

Andy had heard the stories of Void but never actually read through them herself, even though she'd spent plenty of time in the temple, keeping it clean as she was growing up.

Staring at the book, she landed on a page of genealogy, detailing the family line before and after Void. She froze when she went down further and noticed names she recognized, including her own. She counted upward realizing Void was her great great grandmother. She shook her head in confusion as to why they'd let the family keep leading but she kept reading, panic slowly rising in her. She closed the book with a shaky hand. Not only was she heir to the Empire on her father's side, but she was a descendant of Void on her mother's. Maybe evil really _was _in her blood. She backed up against the wall, trying to push away the still rising panic.

"Andy? Breathe, Andy!" Strong arms gripped her shoulders, dark eyes worriedly staring into hers.

Andy finally focused on Kiba, taking in deep breaths to calm down. Her hands were still a bit shaky, but she was calm enough to manage out a weak, "Sorry."

"No apologies necessary. I got worried. I'm guessing you didn't like whatever you found?" He held her close.

"I'm a descendant of Void," she whispered.

"Okay.. just calm down. Explains why you can use the driver so easily. This works out well actually." His voice was thoughtful.

She looked up at him, "How?"

"You can prove it's not the _power_, it's the person wielding it. If you use it to save your people, to save everyone from the Empire. Then they will stop being afraid. I believe you and your people have more potential than you realize, but the fear stops you from exploring it."

Andy nodded, trying to believe him.

"I know you probably feel evil right now, but answer me this: Is your mother evil? Is Avery? You share the same blood. So if they aren't evil, neither are you." Kiba grinned at her.

Andy gave a small smile and a nod, "Okay. Thank you." She took a deep breath, "I think I'm done here. Want to go relax at the beach?"

"Sounds great. I could use some fresh air. I hate being stuck in bed." He led her outside.

Andy smiled and led him to one of the beaches. "We have a lot of dolphins that swim near here, if you want to swim with them," Andy stopped near the edge of the water.

"Do they bite?" Kiba asked nervously.

Andy struggled not to laugh, "No, they don't bite. They're very friendly." She then wondered, "You do know how to swim, right?"

He looked indignant. "Of course I do. Just never done it for fun before." He turned and stripped his shirt off. Red burn scars littered his back, a large jagged scar visible low on his left shoulder.

"What kind of swimming do you do that isn't for fun?" Andy wondered before taking her shirt and shorts off, revealing a dark purple and red bikini.

"The sneaky kind." He stripped his jeans off, revealing black and orange boxers. He looked down and turned dark red. "Seriously?" He scrambled for the jeans again, trying to hide the offending garment from view.

Andy chuckled, "What?"

"Why these?" Kiba whined, still trying to hide them. "This is embarrassing."

Andy smirked, "Well now I have to see."

"I'm going to kill whoever brought these." He took a deep breath and turned.

Andy tried hard not to laugh at the boxers he was wearing but lost it and started giggling.

"I did _not _buy these. Tak did as a gag gift. He's warped that way." Kiba rolled his eyes. "Would you _please_ stop laughing?"

Her giggling turned into chuckles as she calmed down, "Sorry."

"It's okay. As long as you help me kick whoever's ass who thought this was funny. Deal?"

She grinned at him and nodded before placing her clothes out of the tide's reach.

Kiba followed suit, a wry smile on his lips.

Andy smirked before running and jumping into the water. She brushed her hair from her face as she resurfaced.

Kiba dived in, swimming underneath her and yanking her back down. Andy smiled as she saw him, swimming closer and kissing him.

He wrapped his arms around her, bringing them both to the surface as he deepened the kiss. When he broke it, he stared into her eyes. "I'm complete for the first time since the Empire appeared. And it's all because of you. There is no way I can ever repay you, but I'm damn well going to try."

She smiled at him softly before kissing him again. When she pulled away, she looked at him, "Well you've helped me so much already. I never expected my life to be like it is now, but even with all the bad things, I'm glad for it all because I have you."

He sighed happily, then squawked as he felt something brush his leg.

Andy chuckled before sticking her head under the water and greeted the dolphin that swam up. She then looked at him, "It's okay. It won't hurt you."

Kiba blushed, gently brushing his hand over the dolphin. He tilted his head, then looked at her. "Your spirit animal?"

Andy chuckled, "Probably."

He grinned, then let her go and began to lazily swim around her.

Andy sighed, "I've missed this more than anything, I used to swim daily, but I'm really glad you're here now."

"I'm not going back unless something drastic happens in the next two days." His eyes started twinkling, then he splashed her.

Andy chuckled, splashing him. "I'll need to go back soon to read the intel..." She sighed, "And I guess learn about my family."

"Spoilsport." Kiba chuckled. He lay on his back, staring at the sky. "Would your people accept me here permanently?"

"I don't see why not," Andy looked thoughtful.

He sat up with a shake of his head. "Listen to me. Making plans before the war's even won." He pushed his hair back as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Void had kids? I wouldn't have thought they'd let them live. I mean if she's as bad as your history says, wouldn't they have wiped out the bloodline?"

"Maybe they were young enough to not know better?"

"Maybe." Kiba frowned. "Question is, did she have kids before she became Void?"

Andy stared at him in thought before deciding, "I guess we need to go back to the temple and look into it."

He nodded, standing up and extending his hand. "Do you want me to stay?"

She nodded and stood, taking his hand, before heading back up toward the temple.

They dressed quickly, then Kiba gently touched her arm. "I don't want to force your research. If you would rather not, I'll understand."

She shook her head, "I want to know the full story, if I can find it. I should know since she is my ancestor."

"You might stir up your people against you. Can you handle that?"

"It seems a lot of them are already against me," Andy answered.

Kiba gave a shrug, then looked at her. "Let's find out the truth then."

Andy entered the temple and scanned through the book, not finding more information. She let Kiba look while she wandered around looking at the art on the wall, looking for any clues to where she could find more information. She frowned, already knowing the temple art and room by heart, having been in there so much as a kid. She looked back at Kiba before frowning. Moving to the table the book was on, she knelt by it checking for any drawers or hidden areas. Glancing underneath, she grinned when she found a small hidden drawer. "Found something." She pulled out some papers and sat down, starting to read through them.

"What is it?" Kiba moved to her side, watching the door warily.

After a few minutes of silence, Andy spoke up. "There's two stories here. One written by Void, the other by the Head Priestess of her time." She glanced at the first one, "If this is true, yes, Void killed people, but she wasn't really evil..."

"Talk about revisionist history. So, if she wasn't a sociopathic monster killing her own people, what was the deal?"

"During those times, our planet was very closed off to outsiders. Apparently she fell for a prince, who was set to become King of his planet. There had been quite a few leaders stepping down, so when she took over, peace was finally back to the planet and our people. When he appeared, the people feared she would leave them for her lover, so they killed him. That's when she snapped and killed a bunch of people." Andy sighed. "The other paper, accounts for her child. Apparently she had a daughter around this same time, and the priestess took her in and raised her as her own. After Void was killed, the priestess became the new leader and so when she stepped down, she left the planet to Void's daughter, continuing the leadership in the family line. So the reason the names were in the genealogy is because of the priestesses who've held the secret since."

Kiba took a deep breath, a chill running down his spine. "I'm getting a twinge of deja vu.. Your people killed her lover because they wanted her to stay? No offense, but that is all kinds of messed up."

"Yeah. I guess my people weren't always pacifists..." Andy sighed, "Honestly, I don't blame her. I'd probably snap and kill people too..."

"Why was the truth hidden?" Kiba tensed as he saw a figure approaching quickly. "We have company."

Andy looked up, realizing the figure was just her brother. She looked back at Kiba, "I think the people thought it was easier to blame someone else than to blame themselves." She smiled at Avery, "Hey."

"Hey, I was getting worried. It's past dinner time."

Andy looked out at the sky, "I didn't realize." She glanced at Kiba once again, "Should I rehide these or take them?"

"Take them. We can have Daiki put them on the network."

She nodded before following Avery out of the temple. "Too bad there isn't some secret that the Empire wasn't always evil."

Kiba chuckled. "That would be something huh?" He stopped, rolling his comm in his hands.

She looked back, "You okay?"

"It's just.. That story is a little too close to ours and I'm weirded out."

She took his hand, "Well, if it helps, I won't let them kill you. But yeah, it is a lot like us, isn't it?"

He gave a small chuckle. "Good to know." He resumed walking, his thoughts elsewhere.

He stopped again when they reached Andy's home. Kissing her, he gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'll be back. I.. just need to think." He turned and quickly walked away.

Andy watched him worriedly, before heading into the house. She ate a bit before heading to her room, staring out the window, wondering what was on Kiba's mind.

Kiba stared unseeing at the water, strange images in his head.

_A woman with dark hair and blue eyes reaching for his hand, her stomach large. Laughter tinkled in his ears as they curled into each other. The door of their house shattering inward, guards suddenly dragging her away. He fought back, but they overwhelmed him. He felt a sharp pain, looking down to see a sword embedded in his chest. Falling...darkness._

Andy stared at the papers in her hands, getting the feeling it was all too familiar to her.

_Stepping into a house, debris littering the ground. A pale man, looking a lot like Kiba, lay impaled with a sword. Anger rising through her, rushing from the house and finding the guards that did it. Their bodies falling limply as she pulled the energy from them. _

Andy shook the thoughts away, deciding to go look for Kiba. She found him on one of the beaches, sitting next to him, "Are you okay?"

"Definitely not.." He rubbed his face. "Do you actually believe what the priestesses say, that we've all lived at least once before?"

Andy nodded before looking thoughtful, "Do you think we _were _them?"

"Either that or I just went mad, cause I had some kind of weird vision with someone who looked a lot like you."

Andy nodded, "I had one too. So it's either true or we're both mad."

"Well, there's no one in the universe I'd rather be mad with than you." He cracked the joke half heartedly.

She grabbed his hand, "It would make even more sense as to why I can use the driver so well. It's not just my blood, I _was _Void."

"Lucky you." He shuddered, remembering the feeling of the sword and Void's cries of anguish. He absently rubbed his chest, not meeting Andy's eyes.

She wrapped an arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

He smiled gently. "Not your fault."

Back on the ship Andy began looking at the files. "I don't even know where to start. There's so much information."

Kiba looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why don't we start with the Prince's armor. Then we can see whether or not the abilities are his own or not." He started typing, quickly reducing the files to two. "Read through these while I sort through anything pertaining to the Emperor himself."

Andy started reading and after a bit commented, "It's strong armor, but it doesn't seem like it gives him any abilities."

"Same thing I'm getting here. So now I guess we have to find some kind of training logs. His trainers would have to have written reports about his aptitude." He ran the search program again, shooting the file to her terminal.

She started reading, pausing part way through, "He can teleport objects... You think I could learn that?"

"I don't see why not. We just need to figure out how the abilities are unlocked." He gave her a smile. "I think we may just have a fighting chance."

She nodded before she continued to read. By the time she was done she sighed, "It seems like he can do a lot of things. Who knows if I can do any of this stuff?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "We do have your trump card though. Nothing I've read mentions being able to drain energy from anyone like you can."

She looked at him a moment, "Anything on how to learn psychic things?"

He tapped the keys. "Everything references meditation and focusing energy. But I don't have a clue about this kind of stuff. You're the one who uses energy to heal people. It might not be that much different."

"I guess I'll have to just practice and see what I can do..." She sighed again, "What can the Emperor do?"

He scanned a file, then froze. "How does brain wave manipulation strike you?" He swiveled his chair in a slow circle. "That could explain Saka's belief I killed everyone.." He stopped, returning to the file. "Other than that, looks like the same things the Prince can. Not surprising, since from what I can gather several psychic have similar abilities. Often they will have one or two special abilities but that's it."

"Brainwave manipulation? That sounds dangerous."

"Terrifying more like it. According to this, he can literally control someone completely. Their senses, their belief systems, even their bodily functions. You know how I always say mindwipes create puppets?"

Andy raised an eyebrow, "I wonder how that even works... I understand energy, and basing it off of that, I can understand how a lot of this stuff _could _work, but that sounds impossible."

"Most people say the same thing about you, Miss _freak_." He stuck his tongue out at her playfully. "As for me, I just don't want it happening to me." He shivered as he stared at the screen.

After a bit more reading, Andy stood up, "I think I need a break from this."

"I second the motion. Give me a combatman or commando to fight any day." He gently massaged her shoulders. "What do you want to do?"

"We probably should eat. Then maybe I should start focusing my energy and see what I can do."

"Alright." He took her hand and headed for the kitchen. "I am going to admit that I feel useless when I read those files. I mean what the hell can I do against the Emperor? Hell, the Prince almost killed me without breaking a sweat."

She squeezed his hand, "I'm sure we'll figure out a way to beat them." She paused a second, "The Emperor has brainwave manipulation... Maybe the Prince wasn't really evil, until the Emperor messed him up?"

"A distinct possibility. What do you want to eat?"

Andy shrugged, "Whatever is easiest."

He laughed. "Self heating trays it is." He headed for the freezer, returning a few minutes later. Putting a tray in front of her, he kissed her head. "Try to relax,okay?" He went to get his tray, then sat down across from her.

Andy lost herself in her thoughts for a bit before asking, "What happens if I can't figure this out and we lose because I'm not strong enough?"

He gazed into her eyes. "I don't believe that will happen. You're one of the strongest people I know. But_ if _the worst happens, I won't regret being with you. And who knows, maybe we'll come back again and meet?" He gave her a soft smile. "No use worrying about what if's."

She smiled, "If we come back, let's not be royalty or leaders. Let's be carefree people who don't have all these worries."

"From your lips to the gods' ears. Now eat."

After lunch, Andy headed to their room, sitting a bit and meditating before trying to figure things out. She sat there with her pillow on the bed in front of her, reading its energy and trying to focus on moving it. After a bit, she got it to lift off the bed. Smiling, she did it over and over until it worked perfectly. She then flung the pillow across the room before getting up to go tell Kiba.

"Dodge, roll, throw!" Tsukasa's voice commanded.

Daiki and Kiba performed the actions in sync, their knives flying into the bullseyes of the targets.

Kiba grinned, ruffling his youngest brother's hair. "You remember the first time you did this?"

Daiki grimaced. "You mean the time I almost took our instructor out because I sucked at throwing a knife?"

Kiba chuckled. "Yeah. He put you on practice for a month straight." He drank some water as Daiki snickered.

"I was grateful he didn't kick me out of school, honestly."

"Enough talk." Tsukasa raised an eyebrow. "Let's do our sequence."

"Slavedriver." Daiki stuck his tongue out.

Tsukasa laughed as the training room door opened.

Andy entered with a smile.

"Our rescuer!" Kiba and Daiki chorused in unison as Tsukasa rolled his eyes.

"How's it going in here?"

"He's trying to kill us. Other than that, good." Kiba kissed her cheek. 'What's up?"

"Hold out one of your knives," Andy ordered.

Kiba's eyes narrowed, but he complied without speaking.

She focused a moment and lifted it with her mind before throwing it into one of the bullseyes.

All three men stared in shock for a moment. Kiba broke the silence with a low whistle."I guess you found out how to tap into something."

Tsukasa and Daiki exchanged glances.

"I want to give you something." Tsukasa went to the table where the knives were sitting, picking up a large box. He returned, handing it to Andy.

Andy raised an eyebrow before opening it. Her eyes widened when she noticed a beautiful dagger inside, "Wow."

The brothers looked at her for a moment, then Tsukasa spoke again.

"Our mother was a brave warrior long before she married our father. In fact, he met her during a mock battle before he took the throne. She bested him more than once that day and he was smitten. When they were wed, she was presented with this as a token of my father's esteem of her fighting prowess. Now it is yours."

She stared at it for a moment before finally speaking, "You really want me to have something that important?"

Daiki smiled at her. "Can you think of someone else more worthy? You saved us all from the Empire. The least we can do is honor you."

Andy smiled, "Thank you."

Kiba gave her a hug as his brothers bowed.

After a moment, Tsukasa raised an eyebrow. "Get going you three. Or I'll make you wish we were back at school." He turned away from them.

Daiki headed for the door. "No need for threats."

Kiba chuckled and looked at Andy. "I'm all yours now."

Andy smiled, "Want to get back to reading intel or should we find something more fun to do?"

"Something fun please." He led her into the hall with a chuckle.

She thought for a moment before asking, "Any ideas?"

"One." He pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard.

She grabbed onto him and kissed him back.

"I think we need to take this to our room," he laughed softly.

She smirked, "Probably, unless you want to give everyone a free show."

He blushed. "Let's not. Come on."

They ran to their door, stopping to kiss again before slipping in and closing the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Andy looked down at her comm when she heard it beeping. "Andy here."

"Daka, he sent a message to mom. He wants to meet you."

Andy froze, "Why doesn't he want to meet you?"

"I have no idea, but he wants to talk."

"Talking.. Right. Send me the details."

"Daka, if you go, be careful, okay?"

She sighed, "Yeah. I'll let you know." She got up out of bed and headed to the bridge to look for Kiba or the others.

"You're up early." Kiba sat in the captain's chair, idly twirling a throwing knife.

"Yeah," she nodded. Walking over and wrapping her arms around him she whispered, "What do I do? My father wants to meet with me."

"What?" Kiba's voice was tight. "You know it's probably a trap, right?"

"I know. But what if he goes after Mom or Ave because I don't go?"

Kiba swore under his breath. "I'm going with you. If he doesn't like, he can go screw himself."

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"You know I'm not letting you meet him alone. End of discussion."

Andy sighed, "Alright. It's in two days."

"Where?"

"On one of the far beaches on Eshana."

He twirls the knife, frowning. "Why don't we go early? Just in case."

She nodded, "What will the others say?"

"Let me worry about that." He gave her a kiss, then left the bridge.

Andy paced back and forth for a while until she finally headed back to their room. She was busy meditating when Kiba came in. She frowned for a second, "What did you just say?"

He finished taking off his boots, padding over to her. "I said, we leave in the morning. Tak will be on the farthest orbit by the time the meet goes down. If we run into trouble, he'll come running."

He seated himself cross legged, gave her a kiss then assumed meditation pose. "Don't let me disturb you."

Andy closed her eyes and went back to focusing on the energies around her. She focused on Kiba's energy for a while, trying to not focus on the medical aspects.

Kiba let his mind clear, concentrating on the quiet of the room and the smell of the incense. As he calmed, he released the worry he felt. Suddenly, an image of a blood drenched sword intruded. He frowned, trying to force the image to disappear.

Instead, maniacal laughter reverberated in his head, the smell of smoke beginning to fill his nose. He jerked, trying to block it out. The laughter got louder, his head beginning to pound in time to the sound. He toppled over, his hands over his ears.

Andy furrowed her eyebrows as she heard laughter. She was pulled out of it when she felt Kiba fall over. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Someone's in my head." The words were forced out between clenched teeth.

Andy frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Someone's laughing. I smell smoke. And there's a sword…" He squeezed his eyes shut, grimacing as the pressure in his head increased.

Andy froze at the mention of laughter. Had she heard what was in his mind? She focused a moment before hearing it again. She tried to keep her focus on Kiba's energy but pushed the laughter away. '_Kiba? Can you hear me?' _She tried to put her voice in his mind, hoping it would work.

'_Make it stop… I can't do it..'_

Andy took a deep breath before trying to push silence into his mind.

Slowly, the laughter ceased. Kiba lay on the floor, breathing hard as the pressure disappeared.

"Are you okay?"

Kiba forced his eyes to meet hers, pushing himself up. He felt something wet running from his ears and nose. Wiping his face, his fingers came back stained with blood.

Andy grabbed him a rag and held it out to him before continuing to watch him.

He cleaned himself up, then looked at her. "Any idea what the hell that was?" He rubbed one of his temples gingerly.

She shook her head, "I heard the laughing, and then I heard it again and tried to push it away, but I don't know what caused it or anything else."

He grimaced, getting to his feet unsteadily. He headed for the bed, swaying as his eyesight doubled.

Andy put her arms around and helped him sit down.

"I think the Emperor just made an appearance." His voice was low as he leaned on her.

"Maybe I can figure out how they do it, then make some kind of barrier? I don't know how this kind of thing works..."

"I'm definitely not letting you go alone now." He weakly laid down. "Is this the way it feels, I wonder?"

"How what feels?"

"When you drain someone. It's probably quicker when you do it though…" His eyes closed.

Andy sighed and pushed some energy into him, hoping it would make him feel a bit better. She closed her eyes trying to push her worry away. If the Emperor could reach them from anywhere, they were definitely in trouble. How would they be able to fight someone like that?

Andy walked along the beach, trying to stop her hands from shaking. What did he want to talk about? And would it be an actual talk or was this a giant trap? Either way, she just hoped Kiba wouldn't get hurt.

"Hey." His hands wrapped around hers as he forced her to stop walking. "Deep breaths. Find your center."

Andy closed her eyes a moment and focused on her breathing before opening her eyes to look at him, "I'm just worried."

He gave her a soft smile. "I know. I am too. But we can't let him see it, okay?"

She nodded, "I'll try."

"Good girl. Let's get this over with." He released her hands, keeping close.

Andy kissed him quickly before walking forward, continuing onto the beach they were supposed to meet at.

Kiba sighed, eyes scanning around them.

Andy spotted a tall figure appear in the distance. She took a deep breath before walking toward it.

"Andaka. I'm glad you came. Though there was no need for him."

Kiba snarled.

"He goes where I go. Now what do you want?" Andy said, trying to keep confident.

The Prince nodded, a small smile on his lips. "I want to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?" She stared at him.

"Rule with me. Bring peace to the universe."

Her eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Why don't you want Avery instead?"

"I simply think it's time for an Empress. If you turn me down.. I'll make the same offer to him." The Prince smiled at her, his eyes drifting to Kiba's tense form.

"Why did you wait so long to come back?"

"I had..issues to deal with. Nothing to concern yourself with. Andaka, I need your answer. I need to make my move soon."

Kiba stared at him. "You're planning a coup against the Emperor, aren't you?"

Andy was quiet, her mind racing in a million directions. What was his idea of peace? Why a coup? _Was_ he not as bad as the Emperor? If she said no, he'd go to Avery. What would happen when Ave said no? Would he hurt him? Or their mother? And what if she said no now? Would he hurt Kiba? Her mind was still whirling when she heard talking again.

"My father has been too lenient in his twilight years. Resistance can not be tolerated."

Kiba scowled. "Why do you need her?"

"I don't. I want her, but I don't _need_ her. You see, I've been biding my time, gaining power. My father believes he has unique abilities. He doesn't." The Prince slowly smiled. "How did you like my demonstration? How bad _were_ the side effects?"

Kiba gave Andy a shocked look.

Andy growled, "_You _did that to him? Hurting the people I care about isn't going to get me on your side."

The Prince waved a hand. "Merely a test of range. I wonder what you saw, though? A memory, perhaps?" He smirked knowingly at Kiba.

Kiba's hold broke, his rage spilling through as he rushed the man.

The Prince rolled his eyes, extending his hand and easily throwing Kiba into the water. "Temper, temper my dear boy. Why don't we explore your mind a little?" His eyes bored into Kiba's.

The rider screamed, his head suddenly full of agonizing pressure. He sensed his memories being accessed, then a chained door flashed in his head. He shook his head. "No...don't…." He screamed again as the chains vanished and the door was thrown open. Then the world went black and he floated limp in the water, blood trickling from his nose and ears.

Andy watched in horror, rushing to his side to try to heal him.

The Prince watched impassively. "You have one week to decide, Andaka. Keep in mind, I could have killed him just now. I'll be waiting." He strode away from them, disappearing.

Andy sobbed, finally letting her emotions free. She watched Kiba, hoping he'd wake soon.

_Kiba strode into the throne room, sword at his side. He smiled as he saw his family, deep in discussion about the Empire's offer. "Father, may I speak?"_

_His father raised his head. "You may speak."_

_Kiba's smile widened as he raised the sword, slashing Daiki down from behind. He began laughing as everyone froze in shock._

_His mother slowly approached, hands held out in front of her. "Kiba, put the sword down. There is no need for this action."_

_Kiba's eyes glittered wildly. He thrust the sword into her chest, watching the light die in her eyes before kicking her away._

"_Is this your idea of speaking, Kiba?!" Tsukasa attacked, his sword clanging as it met his brother's._

"_Am I not speaking loud enough?" Kiba kicked him in the stomach, slashing the junction of neck and shoulder as Tsukasa fell to his knees. "Is this better?"_

_Tsukasa's eyes burned with rage. "Traitor..." He toppled to the side, blood pooling around him._

_Kiba turned to his father, still seated on the throne. "I'll have that seat now, Father."_

_Matsumoto Kadoya rose, sword in hand. "Take it if you can."_

_Kiba laughed. "Oh, I can. And I shall."_

_He attacked commando style, whirling and slashing until his father lay semi conscious on the floor. Raising the sword above his head, Kiba stabbed downward. The sword went through his father's chest, embedding itself in the floor beneath._

_He could smell smoke._

_Something flipped, his head suddenly aching._

_Looking down, he saw the carnage, blood covering him. The bodies lying around the room unmoving._

_Kiba screamed in horror._

His eyes flew open, his body violently shaking. He struggled to breathe as his mind tried to evaluate what he'd just seen. Had it been a dream? The Prince's idea of a sick joke? Or something worse?

Andy watched him a moment before wrapping her arms around him, happy that he was at least alive.

He slowly hugged her back, his mind still racing. Finally he spoke. "Are you okay? Where is he?"

"He left. He's giving me a week to decide."

Kiba scowled, releasing her. "I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully." He tried to rise, but a spike of pain stabbed into him and he stopped with a gasp.

"Stay down and rest. What's hurting? I'll try to see if I can help," Andy took a deep breath.

"My head.. I saw something.."

"What was it?"

"Not sure. It seemed like a memory, but it couldn't be." He turned terror filled eyes to her. "Don't let it be true.."

She hugged him again, "Whatever it is, it's going to be okay. It was probably something he implanted there, okay?" She sighed and spoke gently , "I can try to figure out the mind reading thing more and help you out, okay?"

He clutched at her, trembling. He prayed she was right.

After a bit, Andy helped get him up and took him to her house. "Why don't you rest a while and then we can talk about everything?"

He nodded, only half conscious. He felt disconnected, his feelings dulled. He had no idea what was happening to him and frankly didn't care. He dimly registered Andy laying him down, but ignored her voice as his eyes closed.

Andy stared at him a while, worried about what he'd seen. She hoped she could help him. She finally went back to her own problem of her father. Should she go with him? She'd wanted to go to take it down from the inside, but could he read her plan in her mind? Would he mess with her head and make her work with him? If she said no, what would happen? He'd ask Avery but when he got a no there too, would he kill them? Would he hurt Kiba more?

She knew Kiba would hate it, but the only way she could think of keeping them safe was to go with him. She hoped if he did mess with her mind, she'd never remember it.

She glanced back at Kiba, wondering how her father knew to unlock whatever memory would make Kiba freak out worst? Or what to show him to make him act like this? Unless...

She shook her head. He wouldn't have controlled Kiba at some point, would he? Well, they thought Tsukasa was controlled, maybe he'd gotten Kiba too at some point?

She sighed again, moving to look out the window. She took up the seat next to it and tried to will herself to sleep. After a while, she gave up and went to meditating to keep the thoughts from her mind.

Kiba tossed his head from side to side, eyes moving restlessly under his lids.

_A polite diplomat, bowing to his father._

_Hands grabbing, waking him from sleep. Shouts, then darkness. Waking in his bed, confused. A dream?_

_The Empire's offer. His father's request for time to consider._

_Worry, dread heavy in his stomach as he retired to his room. A spike of pain in his head, then nothing…_

His eyes opened, then filled with tears. He curled into a ball. Tsukasa _had_ told the truth. Kiba was a** murderer.** His thoughts turned to his brothers. How could he face them now? He sobbed silently, face in his hands.

Andy's face surfaced in his mind. Oh gods, how could he tell her? She'd recoil, put as much distance as possible between them. She'd have every right to do so too. He wanted to scream, but also wanted to remain silent. Lose-lose situation. He racked his brain for options.

"Kiba? Are you okay?" Andy put a hand on him gently.

He flinched, hysterical laughter threatening to spill from his lips._ Was he okay?_ He gritted his teeth, forced the laughter down as he shook his head roughly. He wasn't okay, would never be okay again. "Saka...he wasn't lying." He whispered, his voice breaking on the last word.

She sat down and wrapped her arms around him, "You'd never do something like that of your own choice. If you really did that, someone made you."

He pulled away. "It doesn't matter, does it? I'm a traitor. I killed my parents, almost killed my brothers. Practically handed Chandra to the Empire.." He stared at the bed, trembling in horror. After a few minutes, he looked at her. "Kill me."

She stared at him for a minute, "You can't be serious." She shook her head, "If I was forced to kill my family and hand Eshana to the Empire, would it be my fault or the one who controlled me? I'd say the one who controlled me. I don't blame you for what happened, it_ was not_ your fault."

"It was still my hand.. Traitors have to die for the good of the world." His voice was slow, his eyes resigned. "If you don't do it, then my brother will have to. If you love me.." He shakily reached his hand out to her.

Andy shook her head, "Because I love you, I can't kill you. You don't deserve it." She had tears in her eyes, "It _wasn't_ your fault and I will _never _believe it was. You fought to find and save your brothers. You've been fighting against the Empire this whole time. You're a good person and you deserve to keep living."

He dropped his hand as he began sobbing again. "My brothers..Tak. They'll never forgive me."

"I think they'll understand. But no matter what, I'll stand with you, okay?"

"I'm sorry. You have bigger problems than me." He took a minute and wiped his face. "What are we going to do about the Prince?"

She shook her head, "I might have bigger problems, but I love you. You're more important to me than anything. I have a whole week to worry about the Prince. You need me now. Okay?" She wiped at her eyes, "I don't know what to do."

"We kill him, that's what we do. Then we take out the Emperor." He pushed himself out of bed, then swayed as the room spun.

She caught him, "I don't think it'll be that simple."

"I'll make it that simple. When he shows again, I'm going to cut his head off." Kiba's eyes were hard, his voice icy. "He's not going to hurt you or your family."

Andy shook her head but didn't argue.

"We need to get back. Make a plan." Kiba gave her a sad smile, then stepped away and headed for the door.

She sighed and stood to follow him. She took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

He squeezed back, but didn't look at her. They returned to the Valkyrie, then lifted off and headed for the Vengeance in silence.

The group gathered around the bridge. Andy took a deep breath before speaking, "He's giving me a week to decide, but my father wants me to join him."

Everyone but Kiba let out a surprised noise.

Tsukasa's eyes flicked between her and his brother. Something else had happened, but he couldn't put a finger on it. He pushed the thought aside and focused on her. "What are you going to do."

She sighed, "I don't want to agree but I don't want him going after my family."

"That's why we have to take him out." Kiba's words were clipped, his voice neutral. "I'm betting he'll want her answer in person. When he shows, kill him."

Daiki shot Andy a nervous look. Kiba was starting to scare him.

Andy rolled her eyes, "So I guess we have a plan. I'll see if I can drain him, if that doesn't work, we'll take him out another way."

Kiba gave a curt nod, then turned and left the bridge without another word.

Tsukasa and Daiki exchanged looks, then moved over to Andy.

Andy watched Kiba leave before sighing. This was going to be a long week if he kept acting like that.

"Uh..Nee-chan?" Daiki asked hesitatingly.

She tried to give him a small smile, trying to figure out how she'd tell them what Kiba saw, "What's up?"

Daiki bit his lip.

Tsukasa rolled his eyes. "What the hell happened to him down there?"

"You know how the Prince can mess with people's minds? He unlocked some of Kiba's memories..." She sighed again. "He's... not doing well right now."

"Unlocked what memories?" Tsukasa's eyes hardened. If that bastard had hurt Kiba...

"Ok, just listen to everything I say before you freak out. Technically what you saw, Kiba killing your parents, isn't a lie... Apparently he was being controlled by the Empire." She shook her head, "He's not believing me when I tell him it's not his fault, he just keeps blaming himself. He even wanted me to kill him." Tears filled her eyes as she choked out the last words.

Daiki let out a strangled noise.

Tsukasa closed his eyes. Everything in him screamed to go to his brother, wrap him up where no one could hurt him anymore. While Kiba was the oldest, he'd always had a too gentle heart for a future ruler. To think the Empire had taken that gentleness and twisted it…

Tsukasa slammed his hand into a terminal. He ignored the pain, his heart breaking. His brother asking to die was almost more than he could take.

Daiki looked at her, his eyes glittering with tears. "He won't do anything stupid, will he?"

Andy shrugged sadly, "I honestly am thinking about agreeing to go with my father to keep everyone safe and then take the Empire out from inside... but that only gives me the next week to keep Kiba from doing something stupid. You guys need to take care of him."

Tsukasa opened his eyes, ignoring his bleeding knuckles. "You _can't_ be serious. If you go, he'll turn you into a puppet. We'll be no match."

"I barely feel like we're a match for him now! He's screwing with Kiba, he even was messing with him when he wasn't even anywhere near him. I don't want him getting hurt more. I don't want my family to get hurt. But I don't think it'll be as easy as Kiba says. I doubt we will be able to just kill him. Even if we do, we would still have to get to the Emperor. The Prince wants to overthrow the Emperor, so if I was there, I could take him out after the Emperor is gone."

Tsukasa nodded. "The plan isn't actually a bad one. But Kiba will _never_ let you go willingly, you know that. He'll get himself killed to stop you." He pulled a handkerchief out and wrapped his hand. "You figure out how to keep him from doing that yet?"

Andy shook her head, "This whole thing seems impossible."

Kiba stared out the window at the stars. His mind was numb, aside from a red hot rage towards the Empire and an overwhelming sense of loss. Loss of his family, his world, himself.. He sent a quick glance toward the door. He'd even lost Andy. Sure, she'd stayed with him, tried comforting and reassuring him, but Kiba knew it was just her trying to be strong for him.

She had the weight of the universe on her, why was she fixated on him? He shook his head with a bitter laugh. He should have just gone to his King. He shouldn't have asked her. He took a deep breath. Tsukasa first, then plan b if needed. He finally knew what to do.

Andy sat with paper in front of her, trying to figure out how to phrase her letter. She finally got her thoughts written before folding it up and sliding it into an envelope. She headed into their room, glad Kiba wasn't there, before hiding the note for him to find later. She then snuck out of their room and headed to the docking bay.

Tsukasa looked up as the training room door slid open. He was surprised to see Kiba standing there. "Brother."

Kiba gave a small smile. "May I spar with you?" He walked to the table, looking over the weapons.

"Of course. I spoke to Andy. She told me what the Empire did." Tsukasa watched him warily as Kiba's fingers danced over the daggers.

"I thought she might." Kiba's hand closed around one and he turned to face him. "I wanted to apologize in person for my actions." He tossed the dagger from hand to hand, then rushed forward.

Tsukasa lifted his sword, feeling the impact as the blades crashed together. "There's no reason to apologize, brother. It was not you."

Kiba jumped back, a wry smile appearing. "Why does everyone say that? My body did the actions." He circled his younger brother.

Tsukasa bent his head. "Your body, but _not_ your since your mind is the important thing, it makes you not responsible."

Kiba laughed harshly. "A man steals to feed his family. Something we can all sympathize with, no? But he still must suffer punishment for his body's actions. Thus, I must pay the penalty of an oathbreaker." He met Tsukasa's eyes squarely. Then he charged, dagger flashing.

Tsukasa jumped back as the blade narrowly missed his stomach. His blood turned to ice as he suddenly realized Kiba wasn't sparring. He was trying to force Tsukasa to fight for real.

"Have you lost your mind?" He blocked another thrust, grabbing Kiba's wrist. "Stop this!"

Kiba chuckled humorlessly. " You wish to stop? Then kill the traitor before you, brother." He twisted away, a sad smile on his lips. "For that is what I am. A traitor, a regicide. As King, this is your duty!"

Tsukasa's lips twisted. "No! I will not lose any more family. I pardon you of all crimes you may have committed. You are free." He strode up to Kiba, forcing him to drop the dagger. "Knock it off, you idiot." He pulled him into an embrace.

Kiba stiffened, his mind and heart warring. 'How could Tsukasa stand being near him?' His head cried as his heart ached to accept his brother's forgiveness. He didn't understand, he had killed their parents yet here his brother was, clinging to him as if in fear he'd vanish into smoke.

"Am I embracing a statue?" Tsukasa's voice rumbled in his ear.

Kiba's tears began to flow and he wrapped his arms tightly around his brother as he sobbed.

While the ship she took was on autopilot, Andy practiced trying to teleport objects. She found it difficult but eventually managed to teleport something across the room. After a while she spun the chair she was in back around to stare out at the stars. Was she making a mistake? Probably, but if it got the others' safety secured, it would be worth it.

Landing on the beach, she stepped out, hoping he'd show before Kiba found out she was even gone.

Kiba entered the room he shared with Andy, and stopped. Something felt off. He carefully searched, finally finding the envelope she'd left. Opening it, he read the letter, then swore explosively. He tucked it into his jacket and headed for the launch bay. He had to stop her before she made a mistake she couldn't fix.

Andy sat on the beach staring at the moon shining on the water. She finally heard something behind her so she turned and noticed a figure.

"Are you here to accept your destiny, Andaka?" The Prince looked at her.

"Only if you promise the safety of my friends and family."

"Andaka. Rest assured, I have no intention of hurting them. Unless that fool King insists on fighting me." He held out his hands to her, but was interrupted as a small fighter began to land.

Andy stood quickly and swore as she watched it.

The hatch opened, Kiba barreling onto the beach in between her and the Prince. "Get away from him, Andy. You can't trust him."

Andy growled, "I'm doing this for your safety. Just get out of here."

"_Our_ safety? Is that what he promised?"

"Kiba, I've made up my mind. Just trust me, okay?"

"Why don't you ask him why the huge troop swell over Chandra then?" Kiba fixed the Prince with an icy stare.

The Prince shrugged. "I told you resistance to the Empire has to be crushed. Now, Andaka, come here."

Andy looked between the two men, unsure what to do. She'd had her mind made up until Kiba showed. She shook her head, she had to do this, "Call them off Chandra and I'll go. I have friends there too."

The Prince sighed, touching his com and speaking quietly. Then he looked at her. "Done. Though you're just postponing the inevitable."

She avoided looking at Kiba and just said, "Okay."

"Andy, no! I won't let you!" Kiba blocked her path. "I can't lose you."

"Andaka. Show me the strength of your oath." The Prince's eyes locked on hers. "Remove him."

Kiba snarled, turning to face the Prince as he reached for his driver.

Andy took a deep breath and reached for his hand, stopping him from getting it. Her eyes glowed before she tried to send a thought to him, _'I'm sorry. Just trust me.' _She put her hand on his chest, draining enough of his energy to make it seem like he was dead. He'd be out for a while, unless her mom was able to help him. She watched as he fell to his knees before collapsing fully to the ground. She turned and met her father's eyes, "Let's go."

Mariana took Kiba to the guest room, scanning over him and noticing how low his energy was. His heartbeat was so low, she wondered if he'd even make it. She pushed energy into him, trying to get his heart back up to a normal pace. After a long while, she finally moved away, his heart keeping its own pace. She knew he'd have to rest longer but for now he was safe.

"Andy.." The whisper almost went unheard.

"She's not here," Mariana spoke softly. "Just rest."

"He..took her." The words trailed off as he lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy sat in the room she'd been given, staring out the window watching the stars going by. She hoped Kiba was okay and didn't hate her. But she would understand if he did. She wanted to get this over with and go back to him, living peacefully on Eshana, but she knew it would be hard enough to take out the Emperor and Prince with her life intact, she just hoped that Tsukasa and Daiki would keep Kiba safe.

"Will you stop for five seconds!"

Kiba paused as Tsukasa raised his voice angrily. He glanced over in time to see his brother run a tired hand through his hair.

"I have to find her. You can't stop me." He returned to packing his battle bag.

Tsukasa gently touched his shoulder. "I'm not trying to. Merely postpone until we know where the signal stops for sure."

Kiba's forehead furrowed. "Signal? What signal?"

He was rewarded by a smirk. "The signal from the tracker I planted on her of course."

The Prince knocked on Andy's door when they had landed.

Andy took a deep breath before opening the door and looking up at him.

"Come see your new home." He led her off the ship and into the palace. "Welcome to Tiberius. Homeworld of the Badan Empire."

Andy looked around in amazement, staying silent as she took it all in.

"You have free reign over the palace, aside from the armory and defensive sections of course. Look at anything and talk to anyone you want." The Prince touched a button, pulling a map up on a terminal. "I will see you at dinner. Clothing is in your room, here." He highlighted a location, then bowed and left.

Andy studied the map before heading off to see her room. She was surprised at how big the whole place was. She knew life of royalty was a lot different than just being leader of a planet, but she never expected this level of extravagance.

After a while she finally found her room and entered, finding a whole closet full of clothing that matched Empire attire. She changed, moving her driver and pistol into her new outfit before heading off to see more of the palace. She wandered, eventually finding herself in the lab area. There was no one around, so she went to the computer to see what kinds of things they were doing. She found test results from some riders they apparently had held here. Continuing to read she found information about cryopods. Walking around, she finally found the cryopods and hit the button to open them. She saw two men slowly starting to move.

One opened his eyes and looked at her in confusion. "You aren't the scientists."

Andy shook her head, glancing at the other who was now looking at her.

He sat up slowly, wincing as he did. He looked at her. "Do you know where Kenji is?"

She shook her head again, "I don't know who that is. I don't even really know who you are."

"Yoshi. That's Itsuki." He began to climb out of the pod, but stopped when the room wavered. He grimaced slightly, closing his eyes.

Itsuki climbed out and approached him.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked Yoshi.

Itsuki answered, "They do experiments on us, you really think he's okay? Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Andy. Don't worry, I'm not here to do experiments."

"Then why are you here?"

Andy shrugged, "I'm just wandering, really."

Yoshi squinted at her. "And you just happened to open two cryopods out of curiosity? You don't know us. We _could_ be dangerous."

"I'm a resistance member whose father is the Prince of the Empire. My whole life is dangerous," Andy answered plainly.

Itsuki raised an eyebrow, "You're a resistance member?"

Andy nodded but stayed silent.

Yoshi forced his eyes open. "We can trade life stories later." He looked at Itsuki. "Right now, we need to find Kenji and exfiltrate."

"Stay here a minute, I'll see if the computers have any clue on where he is," Andy answered before slipping away.

"Should we trust her?" Itsuki looked at Yoshi.

Yoshi sighed. "Do we have a choice? We obviously need help." He ran a hand over his face. "We'll trust her until she gives us a reason not to. Now help me get up."

Itsuki held a hand out to Yoshi, helping him up before wrapping an arm around him to help him walk.

Yoshi gritted his teeth as a flare of pain shot through him. He felt hot, though he knew the labs were kept cool. His legs buckled and he ended up leaning heavily on Itsuki. He looked up at him. "New orders. Put me down. Find him and get out of here. Report back to the Council."

"I'm not just leaving you here," Itsuki said plainly.

"That's an order, Lieutenant." Yoshi glared at him.

Andy reentered the room and noticed how bad Yoshi looked. "I can try to heal you a bit." She approached and her hands started glowing.

She was met by twin looks of confusion, before Yoshi's eyes rolled up.

Itsuki helped him to the floor before Andy knelt by him.

"I'm from Eshana. I have healing abilities," Andy informed before checking over Yoshi.

"Healing abilities?"

"Yeah. I'm basically a medic who uses energy instead of medical tools."

He nodded, still a bit confused, but let her work.

After a bit, she moved away, "He's not perfect, but he's better. He should be okay to move once he wakes. I'm going to go find your friend."

She was gone before he could answer.

Finding her way down toward the cells, she was surprised to not find guards. She walked down, looking into empty cells until she finally spotted someone, "Are you Kenji?"

"That's me. Who are you?" He moved stiffly to the cell door. His face was bruised but his dark eyes were alert.

"My name is Andy. I'm helping your friends out. Move back and I'll shoot the door open." She took out her pistol.

He followed instructions, his face anxious. "They're alive?"

She nodded, "Yeah they are." She got the door open. "Come on." She started walking back toward the cryo pods.

He tried to keep pace, but gradually fell back with a sharp hiss. He cradled his midsection as he leaned against the wall.

Andy looked back and stopped before moving over to him, "Let me help." She spent a minute healing him before wrapping an arm around him.

He gave her a subdued smile. "Thank you for helping us."

She nodded and got him back to his friends. She was quiet for a moment before asking, "Do you guys have any weapons on you?"

Itsuki raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

Andy sighed and waited for Yoshi to wake.

It wasn't long before his eyes fluttered open. "Itsuki?" He stopped as he caught sight of Kenji. With a strangled cry, he embraced him. Kenji grinned, returning it.

"How often do the scientists or guards show up? You should probably get out of here soon," Andy spoke, finding the comm she'd stashed away.

"The guards haven't been around in a few days. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to walk." Kenji sent an apologetic glance at Yoshi.

Yoshi gave him a small smile, then focused on Andy. "The scientists come every four days. They left yesterday, so we have an opening. You said you're with the resistance, right?"

She nodded and held out the comm, "Go down the hall, to the left, and eventually you'll run into the launch bay. Once you get free, use this comm and tell them Andy helped you. They'll help you out." She sighed, "I can't leave yet. And I'm going to get in trouble if they realize I helped you, so you better get out of here quickly."

"We're not going to just leave you here!" Kenji exclaimed.

Yoshi touched his arm and he quieted. The serious man sighed. "I want to ask you a few questions."

Andy raised an eyebrow in response.

"Is Prince Kiba alive? Has he taken the throne yet?"

Andy rolled her eyes, "He never wanted to be King." She sighed, "Take this comm, and it'll put you in touch with Kiba and his brothers. He abdicated. Tsukasa is King now. They're my friends."

"The two lost Princes were found…" Kenji's voice was awestruck, the other two staring at her in silent shock.

"Yeah, they're alive. And they're probably furious with me, so when you see them, tell them I'm fine."

Yoshi took the comm, then locked eyes with her. "We'll be back. I swear it."

The other men nodded gravely.

"We won't abandon you." Kenji gave her a brighter smile.

"I have a job to do here, so don't worry about me. But thanks for the thought," Andy answered. "Oh, and tell Kiba that I'm sorry."

Yoshi raised an eyebrow, but nodded silently. He looked at the other two. They melted away like phantoms. "They have one thing to do first. Then we'll go. But you're one of us. If you ever need help.." He gave her a soft smile.

"Thanks." Andy nodded before heading out of the room, wondering if it was near dinner time yet. Would she meet the Emperor at dinner? What should she even expect? She headed to the dining room.

The Prince was just entering. He stopped and gave her a smile. "You look lovely, Andaka. Come, I'll escort you in."

Yoshi headed for the launch bay silently. He slipped through the door to find Itsuki and Kenji waiting. Kenji handed him two items. The commando grinned, then nodded to them. "Let's go." They headed toward a small ship, disappearing into the darkness.

The dinner was reaching dessert when an alarm suddenly began blaring.

Andy looked around in surprise, "What's happening?"

The Prince conferred with one of the guards, then smiled at her. "Nothing to worry about, my dear. Just an internal matter. Finish your meal." He nodded to one of the chefs who pushed the dessert tray over. The Prince exited the room quickly, guards following.

Andy sighed and ate the dessert, hoping her new friends escaped safely.

Twenty minutes later, the Prince reappeared. His eyes were angry, his smile fake as he kissed her hand and wished her goodnight. He angrily berated some of the guards as she got up and left.

Andy headed back to her room, laying in the bed. She wished Kiba were there or that she was back in their room, but she knew she'd brought this upon herself. She just hoped she'd made the right decision. She'd already rescued a few people, so it wasn't going terribly. Eventually her thoughts subsided as she fell into a restless sleep.

Yoshi breathed a sigh of relief as the ship was brought into the Vengeance's bay. He nodded at his companions. Emerging, he saw Tsukasa and Kiba waiting.

All three of them dropped to one knee and bent their heads.

Tsukasa and Kiba shared a smile.

"Get up and let me hug you." Tsukasa pulled Yoshi up and embraced him. "I thought you three were dead."

Yoshi chuckled softly. "Same here." He glanced at Kiba. "We have a message for you from Andy."

Kiba's eyes widened. "You saw her! How is she?"

Kenji laughed. "She helped us escape. She says she's fine and she's sorry. For what, I don't know."

Kiba looked like he was going to pass out. "She's alive."

Tsukasa snorted. "And it sounds like whatever plan she's doing is working. We'll wait for now. But if things go bad, we're going after her."

The other four nodded in assent.

Andy opened her door to find the Prince standing there. "Good morning." She'd been there a couple of days now, and had fallen into a routine. She was beginning to wonder, though, when the coup was taking place, but she didn't want to just ask. She'd just keep waiting and watching.

"Ready to meet your grandfather?" The Prince asked, a gleam in his eye.

She nodded, "Yes, I am."

He held out his arm to her and waited.

She took his arm, following him.

He led her into an ornate room, stopping in front of a silver throne.

A large man with salt and pepper hair gazed at her, his dark eyes surveying her appearance.

The Prince bowed. "May I present your granddaughter Andaka." He turned to her. "Emperor Shouhei, ruler of the Badan Empire."

Andy bowed in greeting, staying silent, unsure if she should speak or not.

A smile appeared on the Emperor's face and he nodded at both of them. After a moment, his eyes hardened and he directed his words to the Prince.

"You failed me last night. They escaped." The words were sharp.

The Prince bowed his head. "I am investigating. When I-"

The Emperor cut him off. "I do not want excuses. You have failed to kill that upstart King. You allowed valuable prisoners to escape. Yet you believe you can run the Empire. You are a fool."

The Prince trembled with rage. He turned away, slipping a hand into his jacket.

Andy watched, wondering what he was planning.

Suddenly he whirled, throwing something into the Emperor's neck.

The Emperor stiffened, then slumped on the throne. His eyes were open but unseeing.

Andy's eyes started glowing as she quickly planned to drain her father.

He glanced at her, then began to laugh. "So you have ambition! Good, but know this. I will not be easily removed from the throne." He lifted his hand and aimed it at her.

She started to drain him, but it wasn't fast enough.

The whirlwind picked her up, slamming her into the far wall.

The Prince mounted the steps to the throne, roughly pushing the body off so he could seat himself.

Andy's head spun as she tried to stand, leaning heavily on the wall.

"I will show you mercy this one time. After all, every child must challenge their parent in order to grow stronger." He leaned back and crossed his legs. "If you persist, however, I will be forced to rethink my plans for you and your brother."

She froze at the mention of Avery. She knew unless she could get him when he wasn't expecting it, she wouldn't be able to beat him. She finally muttered out, "I'm sorry, sir." She rubbed her head, noticing blood as she pulled her hand away.

He gave her a small smile, then waved toward the door. "Go heal yourself. We will dine together in three hours." He turned his attention to the terminal by his side.

Andy swayed as she pushed away from the wall, heading back slowly to her room. She collapsed on the bed, resting a while before finally starting to heal herself.

Alarms began to blare through the palace.

Andy went out of her room into the hall, wondering what was going on.

Something covered her eyes as hands grabbed her arms from behind, while another set grabbed her legs, picking her up and reentering the bedroom.

Andy fought against them, unsure what was happening.

"Dammit Andy, calm down!" Daiki's voice growled in her ear.

She was put down on the bed, the arms disappearing.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked angrily.

"Now nee chan, is that any way to thank us for rescuing you?" Daiki raised an eyebrow as she removed the covering from her eyes.

Kenji gave her a little wave from where he stood watching the door.

"I don't need rescuing!" Andy answered. "I've been doing fine."

"That's why your heart rate spiked, then plummeted right?" Daiki retorted.

"Just had a little setback. Nothing major," she rubbed her still sore head.

"Whatever you say. Now are you going to be nice or do we have to tie you up?"

"I just got back on his good side! He's going to freak if I leave."

"If all goes as planned, you won't have to worry about him any more." Daiki scowled as the alarms continued to blare.

Kenji remained quiet.

Her eyes widened, "Don't tell me they're really trying to fight him?!"

"Okay, I won't tell you. Just stay here please?" Daiki's eyes were pleading.

Andy closed her eyes a moment before opening them again and rushing out the door toward the throne room.

Daiki swore as he and Kenji followed.

The scene in the throne room was chaos as Tsukasa and Kiba swung their swords in unison.

The Prince somersaulted back with a laugh, then began picking up objects and hurling them at the two.

Kiba let out a roar of rage and batted them away as he ran forward. The throne itself suddenly slammed into him, knocking the air from his lungs. He sprawled on his back as Tsukasa growled, launching his own attack.

The room spun as he tried to regain his senses. He could hear Tsukasa dimly as he fought, and he shook his head to clear it. Rising, he witnessed his brother being choked by the Prince. He gritted his teeth and ran toward them. A sudden stab of pain made Kiba pause, and he looked down to find the cause.

A single hunter dart was embedded in his upper arm. He reached for it, his hand shaking.

"What?" He stammered out, his eyesight blurring.

Multiple Princes dropped limp Tsukasas to the floor as they laughed.

"Something my scientists created for you pesky riders. It won't kill you..I think."

Kiba felt himself fall, but it was almost like it was happening to someone else. He struggled to remain conscious as the Prince squatted beside him.

"You might wish to die however." The Prince surveyed the room. "Tell Andaka I'll be waiting when she thinks she can finally kill me. Sayonara."

The Prince stood, disappearing into a hidden door as the world went black.

Andy rushed into the room, noticing Tsukasa and Kiba on the floor. She moved to Kiba's side and scanned him over, trying to heal his injuries. She looked at Daiki who came up behind her, "We have a ship here, right? We should get them to the infirmary."

Daiki nodded. "Tak is out front. Kenji, get on the comm."

The commando nodded, heading out the door.

Daiki crouched next to Tsukasa, touching his neck gently.

"SAKA!" He frantically turned him face up. "I can barely feel his pulse."

Andy went over to him and scanned him over, working on getting his vitals up to a steady rate and healing up some of the bruising that was forming.

Yoshi and Itsuki appeared with stretchers, quickly transferring both men and rushing out of the room, Daiki on their heels.

Andy gave one last look at the throne room before following them. When they were finally on the ship, Andy went back to healing them, noticing the drug in Kiba. She did what she could before sitting next to them, staring at Kiba's unconscious form.

Yoshi wrapped a blanket around her as Itsuki scanned Kiba and frowned.

"I've never seen anything like this," Itsuki noted before taking a blood sample from Kiba to try to analyze the drug. Eventually he came back with something and injected it into Kiba's arm.

Andy kept staring forward at Kiba, angry at the others for 'rescuing' her, when she didn't need rescuing. She told them to trust her, did they not actually trust her? If they didn't come after her, Tsukasa and Kiba wouldn't have gotten hurt. Would they have not gotten hurt at all if she hadn't gone? But no, it was good that she did. She rescued Yoshi, Kenji, and Itsuki. She got to learn a bit more about the Empire. She got to see the Emperor die. Who knows how much more she could have done if they hadn't taken her back? She worried about them though, Kiba especially, but she also worried about her mom and Avery. Was he going to go to Avery now? What would happen to them? If she went back to her father now, would he even believe she didn't plan their attack? Would she be able to get back on his good side and keep her family safe? She wrapped the blanket closer around her trying to push away her emotions.

Tsukasa let out a groan, blinking his eyes against the infirmary lights. He looked at Andy blearily for a minute before a relieved smile appeared. "We were in time." He whispered happily. He lost the smile as he realized Kiba was unconscious next to him. His eyes were alarmed as he pushed himself to sit up. "Is he alright?"

"He should be, but we're keeping an eye on him," Itsuki spoke.

"They hit him with a drugged dart," Andy informed.

Tsusaka grimaced, then met her angry gaze. "I know you're pissed. But believe me, there was a good reason why we came." He rubbed his throat absently. "We have to figure out how to get the drop on him somehow."

"I was working on it."

Yoshi snorted. "You wouldn't have been for much longer."

"Why not?" Andy glared.

Daiki walked in and returned the glare. "How does an Empire doctor who performs lobotomies strike you? We intercepted him. His orders from the Prince were tomorrow morning to perform surgery on you."

Tsukasa sighed. "Probably would have used his abilities to completely make you a slave. Still mad at us?"

Andy sighed, anger fading from her face as she stayed silent and looked back at Kiba.

He stirred, a wince crossing his features. He was flushed and feverish, his head tossing restlessly. "Andy…" He murmured her name softly.

She ran a hand through his hair gently, "Everything's okay, just rest." She hoped the drug would be out of his system soon.

Daiki began to pace. "How can we beat him when we can't even get close?"

Tsukasa sighed. "I don't know." He turned to Yoshi. "Search every inch of the palace. Look for anything that could give us an edge. Tell Kenji to go through every terminal, every scrap of paper. He has to have a weakness."

Yoshi saluted, motioning Itsuki out with a nod. As they disappeared, the rider turned to Andy. "Did you find out _anything_?"

"Not really. I helped them escape, and I know my father is the Emperor now but that's about it."

He scowled then headed for the door. "Let me know when he wakes."

Andy nodded and went back to watching Kiba.

Several hours later, Kiba's eyes fluttered open. "Andy.. safe?"

"Hey, I'm here," she moved so he could see her.

He gave her a shaky smile. "I missed you so much." He tried to sit up,gritting his teeth against the pain in his chest.

She wrapped her arms around him, "I missed you too. I'm sorry."

"I wanted to chase you so bad. Tsukasa made me wait till we got a lock on the tracker." He clung to her. "Don't leave me again…" He stiffened, pain shooting through him. "Andy...it _hurts_.."

"I won't leave you," she said softly, deciding to wait to ask about the tracker. She scanned him over and pushed some energy into him to try to make him feel a bit better.

He relaxed slightly, eyes locked on her. "Promise?"

"I promise I won't leave again.. I'm sorry I left, and I'm really sorry I drained you. I just didn't want you getting hurt."

He shook his head. "You did what you had to. Gaining his trust was necessary." He let his eyes close briefly. "We have to take him out before he hurts anyone." He let go of her, forcing his eyes to open and his body to respond as he climbed out of bed.

Andy wrapped an arm around him to help support him, "You should keep resting."

"He'll kill you, your family. I can't be in here. I have to help." He was shaking, felt like he was burning from the inside. He stubbornly fought the weakness, the desire to just sink into the darkness again and stay there. He tried to take a step, knees buckling instead. He panted as his heart was squeezed by an invisible hand.

"You can help when you're better. You can barely stand now, you definitely can't fight. Let's just stay here a bit longer, okay?" She pleaded.

His eyes met hers, glassy with pain. "I can't let him hurt..you…" The words slurred, his shaking becoming more violent. His eyes rolled up and he arched his back, then went limp in her arms.

Andy got him back up on the bed before continuing to push energy into him, hoping it was actually helping. There wasn't a lot she could do other than try to ease the symptoms of the drug. After a long while she sat back down next to him and fell asleep.

Three days later, Yoshi sighed as he returned to the Vengeance, and found Tsukasa waiting. "Sorry, the only thing we found was this." He handed him a large leather bound book. "We can't read it and neither can the translator."

Tsukasa hefted it, scowling. "Thanks, Yoshi. You guys get some rest."

Yoshi saluted and left the launch bay.

Tsukasa sighed, heading for the infirmary. Maybe Andy could figure it out.

He entered, his gaze landing on his unmoving brother. His heart ached.

Andy looked up from the chair and muttered, "Hey."

"No change?" Tsukasa moved to the bed, resting a hand on Kiba's head gently.

She shook her head, "I don't know what to do to help him."

Tsukasa gave her a soft smile. "Yoshi found this in the palace. The translator can't read it. Maybe you can?" He handed her the book, then left.

Andy opened it, smiling when she realized it was an ancient Eshana language. The book was big and she knew it could take a few days to go through it all. She just hoped there'd be something to help Kiba and that she'd find it soon.

After a while, she closed it up, a notebook filled with translations. She stared at Kiba a bit more before falling asleep in the chair she'd claimed.

She soon found herself in a dark room, a familiar voice talking.

"Hello Andaka. Having fun?"

Andy growled, "What do you want?"

"Do you like my drug? Is he still alive or did he succumb to it like the others?"

"He's alive. Not that you really care."

"You wound me, Andaka. Of course I care if my weapon works." The Prince appeared out of the darkness. "I was angered that you stole the other test subject from me. But it worked out in the end. The Prince being incapacitated means the other chosen ones can be too. All thanks to you." He gave her a sadistic smile as he laughed.

Andy stared at him for a moment, "You never told me. Why does the Empire enjoy hurting people? Just for the power?"

"The Empire hurts those who resist. The chosen ones resist. Thus they must be crushed."

"What's your real goal though? Just universal domination?"

"My goal? Simple. I will become the ultimate chosen one. My scientists even now are creating a new body for me. I will be the immortal Emperor with the power of a god!"

"Then why did you _really _want me if you don't want someone to help you rule."

"Eshana would accept you. Maybe not through love, but I believe fear works better anyway. You are one of the Chosen. With you under my control, I'd never fear resistance." The Prince stared at her pompously. "You can still come back. I will forgive you."

"You were planning to give me a lobotomy. Maybe I'd want to come back if I could actually trust you."

"Semantics, dear daughter. Or would you rather I kill him now? I _could_ do that.. Just a little squeeze.." He raised his hand, slowly clenching it.

"Don't! Please don't."

He smirked. "You're right. A wild horse must be broken before it can be led. I'll be seeing you, Andaka." He vanished.

Tsukasa shook Andy's shoulder hard. "Wake up, Andy!" He shot a glance at Itsuki, who was desperately trying to fix Kiba's plummeting vitals.

Andy opened her eyes before quickly standing and steadying Kiba's vitals. She kept pushing energy into him as the vitals struggled to hold. Eventually they got back to keeping a normal pace before Andy stepped away and started back on reading the book and looking for answers.

After a few hours she found something and went to formulate the medicine. She shot it into Kiba's arm, hoping it would help him wake.

Tsukasa was in the hallway when his com buzzed. Answering it, he was alarmed to hear the sounds of laser fire.

"Tsukasa! The palace is being attacked!" Yoshi's voice was strained.

"By who?" Tsukasa ran for the bridge.

"The Empire itself… I've lost contact with Kenji and the other team." His words were punctuated by his blaster. "You need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you. Just hold on, we're coming." Tsukasa looked at the others as he entered the bridge.

"NO! You can't fall into his hands. Warp out of here now!" There was a roaring sound and a cry from Yoshi, then silence.

"Like hell I will." Tsukasa shared a nod with Daiki and Tak, then headed back for the infirmary.

Kiba slowly became aware of his surroundings. He recognized the infirmary, searching the room. "Andy? Where are you?"

"Hey, I'm right here," Andy answered.

Kiba locked his gaze on her, noting her appearance. "Are you okay?" He very slowly sat up just as Tsukasa came in.

"You're awake. Thank the gods." Tsukasa gave him a quick smile before turning to Andy. "Where's Itsuki?"

"I haven't seen him in a while."

"Dammit." Tsukasa grimaced, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I need him to come with us."

"Where are you going?" Andy wondered.

"The Empire attacked their own palace. Kenji's missing and I think Yoshi's hurt."

Kiba swung his legs over the bed. "I'm going."

Andy stood, "Me too."

Tsukasa looked at Kiba. "Are you even strong enough?"

Kiba nodded. "I'm fine. We're wasting time."

Tsukasa sighs and leads them into the launch bay, meeting Daiki.

"Glad to see you awake, Aniki." Daiki greeted as he took the pilot's seat.

Kiba ruffled his hair, sitting down and strapping in.

"Let's go." Tsukasa ordered.

Andy took a deep breath, trying to push out the images of her father in her head. She wondered why they were attacking the palace, unless he just planned on making a new one because he wanted one. She shuddered, realizing he could get to them at any time. How would they be able to beat him?

"By the gods…" Daiki's voice was hushed as the palace came into view. The roof had caved in, small fires visible inside among the rubble. "They blew it up."

Tsukasa and Kiba's eyes blazed, but they stayed silent.

Andy stared at it in shock and confusion before worry for Kenji and Yoshi took over.

Daiki landed, hurriedly putting the transport on standby.

They ran, avoiding rubble and flames. Finally getting inside the main hall. Tsukasa froze as he glimpsed a motionless form in resistance camo. He raced to it, heart sinking as he recognized Yoshi.

He was face down, blood pooled around him.

Tsukasa hurriedly rolled him over, eyesight blurring with tears. "ANDY!"

Andy rushed over and knelt by Yoshi, eyes glowing as she started to heal him.

Daiki touched Tsukasa's shoulder. "We're going to find Kenji."

Tsukasa numbly nodded as they disappeared. He cradled Yoshi tight, grief stricken.

As she saw Tsukasa's face, Andy just hoped she could do enough to keep Yoshi alive.

Daiki buried the fear that was threatening to overwhelm him. Kenji was well trained, more than capable of taking care of himself. He'd been through worse and survived, the prince reminded himself. He couldn't resist always worrying about the smaller man though, starting the first day he'd been assigned to be his partner during commando school. He'd been impressed at the man's dexterity, his sunny disposition and his immediate trust. Kenji hadn't been awestruck- neither had Yoshi, at the fact they were royalty. They'd accepted them for who they were, nothing more.

"When's the wedding?" Kiba's voice was quiet as they made their way through the broken building.

"What? What do you mean?" Daiki squeaked.

Kiba stopped, trying to reign in his laughter. "Dude, I've known since school. I just didn't point it out."

Daiki turned red. He walked past his brother, trying to ignore the question.

Kiba lost it, bending over as he laughed. "You really thought we _didn't_ know?"

Daiki stopped, staring at the floor. "I guess we couldn't keep it a secret forever."

Kiba clapped him on the shoulder. "You two are horrible secret keepers. Now let's go find him."

Andy finally got the bleeding to stop, but knew he'd lost a lot of blood already and probably needed a transfusion. She kept working though, hoping he'd stay stable.

Tsukasa hadn't moved, eyes locked on Yoshi. He had taken to running his fingers through the man's hair as Andy worked.

Andy looked between the two as she worked before smiling softly, "How long have you two been together?"

Tsukasa blushed. "Since commando school. But we had to be circumspect. My father.. Let's just say he wouldn't have understood. 'The line must continue', you know?"

Andy nodded before moving away, "He's stable for now. He's just going to need rest for awhile and maybe a bit more healing later."

Tsukasa gave her a grateful smile, then touched his comm. "Tak. Lock onto Yoshi's signal and get him out of here. We're going to find Kenji."

Tak acknowledged.

Tsukasa took a final look at Yoshi, then stood and headed the same way his brothers had gone.

Andy followed behind, looking around at the destruction.

Daiki cursed as the way was blocked by fallen rubble. He exchanged glances with Kiba.

"There's got to be another way around." Kiba pulled up the blueprints. After a few moments, he tapped his brother's shoulder. "Backtrack two hallways. There's a hidden passage."

Daiki nodded and they retraced their steps, finding the passage.

Ten minutes later, they emerged into hell. Flames surrounded them, eating at the furnishings. The brothers took a deep breath, coughing as they began to search.

Kiba found him, a heavy beam and other debris covering the smaller man. Kenji was unconscious, his blond hair matted with blood. Kiba couldn't see any other injuries, but that didn't mean there weren't any. "Daiki, help me!"

Daiki ran over, the two of them straining to move the debris. Finally the only thing remaining was the beam.

Kiba coughed harshly, feeling the oxygen dip as the flames grew. He put the danger out of his mind as he pushed down the makeshift lever to allow Daiki to pull Kenji out. When the commando was free, Kiba dropped the beam. The ceiling creaked.

"Get him out of here." Kiba pushed Daiki toward the passage, Kenji in his brother's arms. "I'm right behind you."

"You better be." Daiki ran in and disappeared.

Kiba was almost to the opening when the ceiling gave way. He saw the debris falling toward him, then nothing.

Andy saw Daiki appear with Kenji, "How bad is he?"

"Not sure. He's got a head injury and we had to dig him out." Daiki's face was grave as he stared down the passage.

"Where's Kiba?" Andy asked, suddenly realizing he wasn't with Daiki.

"He was right behind me."

The palace shook, flames suddenly shooting through the passage exit.

Andy cursed, "Get Kenji out of here. I'm going to look for Kiba."

Tsukasa appeared beside her, grabbing her arm. "You can't! This whole place is about to go!" He pushed Daiki toward the launch bay, tapping his comm. "Tak, fire suppression NOW!" He tried to push Andy down the hall.

Andy moved quickly away from him, "I'm not leaving without Kiba. Just go!" She ran back toward the passage before Tsukasa could stop her. Using her power, she threw debris away from her, looking frantically for Kiba. Finally, she thought she spotted him so she lifted up the beams, pulling him out. She knelt by him, scanning him over for injuries. The flames soon spread closer, more beams threatening to fall. Lifting him with her abilities, she ran forward, keeping him out of the flames. They were almost to the exit when an explosion went off. Andy was slammed with flaming debris as she tried to cover Kiba to protect him. She threw everything away from them, relifting Kiba and getting them to the launch bay before collapsing to the ground.

Tsukasa raced forward, Daiki close behind. They grabbed them both, lifting them into the transport.

"Get us out of here." Tsukasa ordered.

Daiki slid into the seat, punching the engines. They lifted off and headed for the Vengeance as the palace burned below.

Andy woke with a groan, eyes opening to see the ceiling of the infirmary. She pushed herself up against the pain, finding Itsuki near the bed Kenji was in. She stood, "How is he?"

"He's stable, for now, but he's got a lot of internal injuries. Same with Kiba."

Andy nodded, "I'll get to work on them."

"You're injured too," Itsuki reminded.

Andy sighed, "I'm fine." She then spent the next few hours healing up Kiba and Kenji before doing a bit more for Yoshi as well.

Itsuki watched her working, "It must be nice to be able to heal like that."

"It is, but there's still a lot I can't do with it," she admitted before finally sitting back down on the bed she woke on. She wanted to spend time healing herself too, but as she yawned she realized she needed more rest before she could do anything else. Closing her eyes, she was soon asleep.

She once again found herself in a dark room. Looking around she finally asked, "Where are you?"

The Prince chuckled, materializing a few feet away. "Andaka."

"What do you want now?"

"Have you considered my offer?" He gazed at her calmly.

She considered trying again to go with him, to see what more she could do or learn about the Empire, but Kiba's face appeared in her mind and she remembered her promise not to leave him.

"I can't go with you," Andy shook her head.

"It's them, isn't it? Those royals, the resistance leaders.. I should kill them all right now." His voice was neutral, like he was discussing the weather instead of killing her friends.

"I can't trust you," Andy answered. "If I could, maybe things would be different."

He chuckled. "Trust? Who can truly trust another person?"

Scenes of the ship suddenly appeared around them like movie scenes. She saw Itsuki, keeping watch over the three injured men. She saw Tsukasa, deep in conversation with Tak. Daiki restlessly sleeping in his quarters.

"How easy it would be to simply think them all dead." The Prince smiled shark-like, reaching a hand toward Tsukasa and snapped his fingers.

Andy watched in horror, waiting for something to happen. She looked confused when nothing did.

He turned angrily, stalking closer to her. "You're doing something, aren't you?"

"I don't know!" Andy said, trying to step back.

His eyes bored into hers, then he snorted. "You can't save all of them." He touched Daiki.

"Stop trying to hurt them," Andy growled.

"Come back and I'll let your pets live. For awhile anyway. Maybe you can keep one for a concubine."

"I'll keep them all alive," Andy scowled.

He waved the pictures away, and advanced on her. His hand encircled her neck and began to squeeze. "I'm done with you. Worthless." The pressure increased on her throat.

Andy clawed at his hand, trying to get free as she struggled to breathe.

Suddenly, a blast of power threw the Prince into the wall.

Andy coughed before taking a large gulp of air in. She had no idea what had happened, but she was thankful.

Kiba emerged from the darkness, moving to stand beside her. He glared at the Prince. "Leave her alone."

Andy looked at Kiba, confused about how he was even there, but decided not to ask, just rubbed at her throat as she looked back at the Prince.

"This isn't over." The Prince vanished.

Kiba let out the breath he'd been holding, collapsing to one knee.

Andy knelt by him, "Are you okay?"

"Bad idea to use that right now." He gave her a weak grin. "But I'd be a lousy protector if I hadn't."

"How are you even here?"

"My birthright. All the firstborn sons have psychic abilities, including dreamwalking." He blinked owlishly at her. "Mind if I explain later?"

"Go rest," she kissed him.

He gave her a crooked smile, then vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

Kiba opened his eyes, looking up at the a minute, he pushed himself to sit up. As he did, he met Andy's eyes. "Hi."

"Hi," Andy answered with a small smile.

"You want an explanation, don't you?" He gave her an embarrassed look.

"That would be nice."

He took a deep breath. "Each first born son has certain abilities. Dreamwalking, Telepathy, Telekinesis. Not everyone has the same ones, but these are the three handed down most often. They don't usually show up until the son is crowned because the abilities are locked until the coronation. I don't know why I can do them now."

Andy nodded, "Well, thank you for saving me," she rubbed at her throat.

He gave her a grin. "Just returning the favor." He cocked his head. "How did you get me out?"

"Basically using telekinesis to throw debris out of the way and then carry you."

He chuckled, then looked over where Kenji and Yoshi still lay unconscious. "Everyone okay?"

"They're stable," Andy informed. "If I can, I'll heal them up more in a bit, but I've done about all I can for them." She winced as she stretched in her chair.

He gave her a concerned glance as he got out of bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I've just been spending so much time healing everyone else, I haven't done much for myself," she admitted. "I've not been awake long today to do it either. I'm so exhausted but I'm afraid every time I sleep he'll show up again."

Kiba crouched and took her hand. "I have a feeling he'll stay away for awhile after my entrance. You should rest. I don't want you to hurt yourself any more."

Andy looked up at him and blinked sleepily before nodding. "I guess I'll try to get more sleep..."

"Good girl. Here or our room?"

"Our room," she pushed herself up.

"Okay." Kiba swept her into his arms, walking out the door and down the hall. He kissed her softly.

She rested her head against him, "I love you."

"I love you too." He opened the door and laid her on the bed. "Now go to sleep."

"What are you going to do?"

"See my brothers and find out if anything's going on. I won't be gone long." He gave her another kiss, then left.

Andy closed her eyes, trying to push away the worry before she finally fell asleep.

Kiba entered the bridge, meeting Tsukasa's eyes with a smile. He laughed as his brother grabbed him tightly. "Take it easy."

Tsukasa chuckled. "You have to stop scaring me like that."

They separated in time for Daiki to lightly punch him. "Goes double for me, Aniki."

Kiba nodded. "I promise. What's been happening?"

Tsukasa went grim. "The Empire is full scale scorched earth. Four refugee camps are gone. We're headed for Crius. They have a lab for experimenting on riders there."

Kiba growled. "Let me know when we arrive. If the Empire wants scorched earth, I will give it to them."

Tsukasa gave him a nod.

Kiba left, heading back to Andy. He sat next to her, watching her was beginning to doze when his comm rang.

"We're here. Come to the bridge."

"On my way."

Andy groaned at the noise and rolled over. After a few more minutes she fully woke and headed to the bridge.

Kiba looked over at her. "Feeling better?"

"A bit," she nodded.

He smiled, then resumed studying the viewscreen with a worried expression.

"What's going on?" She asked after a moment.

"This is Crius. A laboratory devoted to 'researching' riders. But there's something wrong."

"What's wrong?"

"There's only one energy signature and it's erratic. This is supposed to have a staff of 300."

"Maybe they took everyone out?"

"But left one person?" Kiba's frown turned into a scowl.

"What's the energy signal doing?"

"It was moving around, but now it's stationary. It's getting weaker too." He sighed, turning off the screen. "Tsukasa's asked me to check it out before we blow it. Come with me?"

She smiled, "Yeah. Let's go."

"Glad to hear it. Little nervous to do it by myself." He gave her a grin as they headed for the Valkyrie.

On the way to the lab, Andy glanced over at Kiba, "The Empire's getting worse now that he's in charge, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Andy sighed, "I wish I had just taken him out. I knew I'd regret letting him live."

He gave her a soft smile. "Don't ever change. Your compassion is what I love about you."

"Well my compassion is causing people to get killed." She looked at the ground.

"You couldn't have known." Kiba paused at the lab entrance. "Ready?"

She nodded and looked back up, "Yeah."

He pulled the door open and entered. Taking out an energy sensor, he pointed. "Signal's up ahead. It's fainter now."

He led the way, pausing when they hit the first body. The head and hands were clear, almost glasslike and the image tickled Kiba's memory. He frowned, waiting for it to become clearer and kept walking. Then they hit a pile of bodies, some having no heads.

He froze as it hit him what they were dealing with. He grabbed Andy's hand as she stopped next to him. "Go back. Now. We're blowing it."

"What about the signature?"

"Just trust me, _please_? We'll die if we stay here. It **will** kill us."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen what happens when a Fangire goes mad."

"Fangire?" She raised an eyebrow.

He sighed. "A race of people who partially feed on energy. They're usually peaceful."

"Usually peaceful? Then I want to check it out and help."

"Dammit, if they've already drained everyone and are still hungry there's no helping."

Andy shrugged, "Good thing I have access to infinite energy."

Kiba hung his head. "Fine. Don't blame me if they kill you. Come on."

They turned the corner and stopped. Kiba pointed to a barely conscious young man. "Him."

"He doesn't look harmful."

"See the stained glass on his face? Sign of his hunger." Kiba drew his gun as the teen noticed them.

"Hungry...please.." Two dagger like apparitions appeared, weakly shimmering.

"Don't worry, I can help," Andy assured, speaking calmly.

The teen's hand shook as he tried to send the daggers toward them. They moved slightly, then vanished. The boy's black eyes filled with tears, then began to slide closed.

Andy approached slowly, eyes glowing as she started gathering in energy.

Kiba grimaced, but forced himself still.

The boy forced his eyes open. "Sorry… but I'm so hungry." He raised his hand again, the black chess King mark briefly flaring with light. Nothing happened and he let his hand fall.

Andy knelt and started pushing energy into him.

As quickly as the energy hit, it vanished. The glass design on his face brightened.

She forced more energy into him quickly, as fast as she could gather it.

Slowly, the design faded, replaced by normal coloring. His eyes, a beautiful hazel color now, met hers in amazement. "How?"

"I can gather energy," Andy answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Almost full." He gave her a shaky smile. Then he glanced around, saw the bodies and recoiled in horror. "No… not again."

"If it helps, they're bad guys," Andy tried to comfort.

He tried to steady his breathing and nodded. "My name's Terui." He looked down, hurriedly trying to hide the hand with the King mark in embarrassment.

"I'm Andy," she smiled. "Did the Empire bring you here?"

He nodded, settling for hiding his hands behind his back. "They killed my parents to force the crest. Then they forced me to…" He curled into himself, beginning to cry.

She put a hand on him gently, "I'm sorry they did that. What's a crest?"

He showed her his hand. A black chess King surrounded by stained glass flowers. "The mark of royalty."

Kiba's voice interrupted. "Hate to break this up, but Tak just reported Empire ships fifteen minutes out. We need intel and to blow this place before they get here."

Andy nodded, "Let's go then," she stood and held a hand out to Terui to help him up.

He gave her another smile, accepting it and standing.

Kiba led them to the control room, flipping Andy a usb.

Terui snatched it out of the air with a playful grin. "Let me." He plugged it in and his hands flew over the keyboard. Finally he pressed the copy key. "Everything relevant in five minutes." He winced suddenly, putting a hand to his head.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked worriedly.

He waited a minute, then nodded. "Do either of you have gloves?"

"Not with me. Maybe on the ship though," Andy answered.

Terui sighed, then popped the usb out and tossed it to her. "As promised."

Kiba snorted. "Can we get out of here now?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Come on."

Terui followed them to the Valkyrie, then stopped. "Thank you. I probably won't ever see you again, but I wanted to let you know if I could ever repay you…" He was trying to be upbeat, but his eyes were sad.

"You don't have to repay us, but you could come with us if you'd like," Andy offered.

He looked worried. "I don't think your crew wants to live with a vampire.. Especially one the Empire was experimenting on."

"I don't think they'll care," Andy looked at Kiba, "What do you think?"

"Hey, most of us have been the recipients of unwanted Empire meddling in our heads. So we understand. Now get your ass in the ship or I will leave you here."

Terui gave him a faint smile. He began to climb in, then froze. He looked at Andy. "I don't feel so good…" His legs buckled.

Andy caught him and helped keep him steady. She pushed more energy into him, "I'll check you out in the infirmary to see how we can get you feeling better."

Kiba closed the hatch, punching the engines. Once they were in the air, he launched a missile into the lab. "Let's get out of here and see what we can do for him." He hit the autopilot, helping Andy move the teen.

After getting him to the infirmary, Andy asked, "Do you have any idea what they did to you?" She plugged in the usb to search through the information.

"They kept arguing about if it was possible to regulate my power. So they could control me without messing my head up too much." He smiled ruefully. "We don't usually survive mindwipes, for some reason."

Andy nodded before reading a few things. "I have an idea on how to fix the problem but it'll probably take a few hours to do."

"I'm not going anywhere." He half smiled, then closed his eyes.

Andy nodded and sat by him, focusing energy into her task. A while later she pulled away, "I'll need to keep an eye on you the next couple days, but I _think_ I fixed the problem."

He opened his eyes, focusing on her. "I can feel it. I feel more normal." He paused, then blurted out "I'm sorry for trying to eat you."

Andy chuckled, "You're fine. If you ever need energy just ask."

He bent his head, his eyes peering through his curls. "Are you the mother figure for this ship we're going to?"

Andy laughed, "Well, I'm currently the only female on the ship, so sure, if you want to say that."

His eyes went wide. "Isn't that weird?"

Andy shrugged, "Why would it be?"

"I mean, doesn't everyone fight over you?"

She chuckled, "No. Kiba already won me over and they all get that. Plus I know at least a couple of the guys are together."

He brightened. "That's okay?"

"Yeah that's okay," She grinned.

He gave a happy smile as Kiba entered.

The rider raised an eyebrow, but turned to Andy. "We're docking in two."

She nodded in response.

They stepped onto the ship, Terui trying to hide behind Andy as Tak and Tsukasa became visible.

Kiba rolled his eyes, nudging her as he drew them aside in a hushed conversation.

Andy turned to Terui and smiled, "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

"What if they don't like me? Or worse?" Terui looked like he was going to bolt any second.

"They'll like you. But even if they didn't, you're my friend so you're staying," Andy grinned.

He looked at her curiously. "I've never had a friend. Why would you want to be one?"

"Well, friends are people who care about each other. And you seem nice, so I care about you," Andy attempted to explain.

The teen looked thoughtful for a minute, then smiled. "Okay."

Kiba approached them, Gai and Ryu following. "Terui, this is Gai and Ryu. They're going to help get you situated here. I need to talk to Andy, but she'll see you soon."

The twins grinned, reaching for Terui's hands and leading him out of the launch bay.

"Let's go to our room for this." Kiba looked sad.

Andy raised an eyebrow but followed him.

"Sit down." He took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what Terui said about his parents?"

"That they killed them, right?"

He nodded. "Turns out they not only killed his parents, but every other known Fangire. He's King of an extinct people."

Andy frowned, "That's terrible. I wonder if he knows.."

Kiba shook his head. "Doubtful, since he's been locked in that lab since he was five."

"Five? No wonder he seems so childlike. He didn't even know why people are friends."

Kiba tried not to let his anger show. "I keep thinking I can't hate them any more but then we find out some new piece of information and the rage grows." He sat down beside her.

"I know what you mean," Andy nodded. "I just wish we could stop them soon and stop more people from dying. I need to find a way to kill him."

Kiba was about to answer when the comm buzzed. "Battle stations! Kiba, Andy get your asses up here!" Tsukasa's voice was strained.

Andy looked at Kiba before standing and rushing to the bridge.

"What-" Kiba went silent as the view screen showed the Empire fleet closing in. He turned to his brother.

Tsukasa's face was grim. "We need to run. We're not prepared for this."

Kiba nodded. "Agreed."

Vengeance rocked violently as the nearest ship opened fire. The viewscreen lit up, showing the Prince.

"Andaka. I truly wish we could have ruled together. But you've made your choice. We'll see if your brother is more amiable."

The ship rocked again. Kiba growled as the Prince spoke again. "Goodbye, Andaka. You and your pets can be together forever."

The view screen went dark, along with the lights. Darkness swept the bridge until emergency lighting flickered to life.

"Kiba, launch bay. The others are waiting. Try to take as many fighters out as possible."

Kiba mouthed ' I love you' to Andy before running out.

Andy looked at Tsukasa, "How can I help?"

"Infirmary. We're going to slow them down as much as possible. I already sent word to Eshana. But I fear we're going to have to fight him on the ground."

Andy nodded, "Let me know if you want me to help with anything else or if we get to Eshana. I don't care what I have to do, I'm taking him down."

He gave her a weary smile as he sat down.

Andy headed to the infirmary slowly, filled with worry for Kiba and her friends. She _had _to take out her father before he went to Avery. Not that Avery was weak, but he wasn't cut out for fighting and the Prince would tear him apart in seconds. As long as she could take him out, even if she went with him, then Avery could take over the Empire and end all the fighting. As long as the Empire listened to him. She sighed and entered the infirmary.

"Squad, attack pattern Omega. On my signal." Kiba concentrated on the fighter currently on his tail. He waited till everyone had acknowledged, then simply said "Go."

The other three ships suddenly hit reverse thrusters. The other Empire ship pursuing them shot past and promptly was blown into bits by the commandos.

Kiba grinned for a moment, but lost it as he heard the unmistakable tone of missile lock. "Shit." He rolled the fighter, hoping the move would put him out of danger. He breathed a sigh of relief as the tone disappeared. That had been way too close.

He checked the computer, seeing only the Prince's ship remaining. He gave a feral grin under his helmet. "Squad, get your asses back to Tak."

Yoshi came on the comm. "I'm _not_ telling Tsukasa I let his brother do something back in formation."

Kiba chuckled. "I'll be right behind you. I just want to give the Prince a goodbye gift." He slowed his fighter, going for missile lock on the engines. He heard the tone, punching the firing button and turning the fighter away in one smooth motion.

He heard the explosion and breathed a sigh. That should give them time to get to Eshana. His fighter rocked as cannon fire slammed into him. Alarms began to sound in the cockpit, the computer reporting his life support critical. He cursed, checking engine status. Offline- direct hit.

"Vengeance, this is Wolfboy. I'm hit. Engines offline, life support critical. I managed to hit the Prince's engines so you'll have the chance to get to Eshana first. Tell Andy…" He felt sleepy, and tried to remember what he was saying. "Vengeance, I-" His eyes closed and his head fell to the side as the fighter started to lose altitude.

Andy heard the distress call and quickly went back to the bridge in a panic, "Can we tractor him in?"

Tak was at the console. "Trying, but he's losing altitude too fast. If he'd just stop for five seconds…" He frantically pressed buttons.

Andy closed her eyes and started sensing the energies around her. Finally she found Kiba and the ship he was in and focused on trying to slow the ship to a stop. "Can you get it now?"

Tak whooped. "Locked on. He'll be in the launch bay in five."

Tsukasa released the breath he'd been holding and looked at Andy. "Help him."

She nodded before rushing to the bay. She paced once she got there, trying to control her worry until he arrived.

The green beam deposited the fighter and disappeared. It was heavily damaged, one engine completely gone. Scorch marks ran up its length, stopping short of the cockpit.

Andy opened it up, scanning over and finding how low Kiba's vitals were. She focused on trying to get them to a steady level and get his lungs taking in oxygen again. Eventually, she got him stable and then took him to the infirmary to continue to monitor him.

Tsukasa met her, worry in his eyes. "Is he-?"

"He's alive. But he wasn't getting much oxygen, so I don't know how that will affect him. Hopefully he'll be okay," she sighed, hoping he'd wake soon.

Tsukasa nodded. "We verified Kiba's message. The Prince's ship _was_ crippled. We've got a few hours head start."

"Good. I want my mom and Avery safe before the Prince shows up."

"They've evacuated to the temples and mountains. Avery told me that he would be waiting for you afterwards."

"Alright," Andy nodded, "Any ideas on how to take the Prince down?"

"Starting to think only people with powers have a chance. The rest of us can fight the combatmen and commandos, but we don't stand a chance against him. You and Kiba though...you two might just have a shot."

"I'll do whatever I have to to take him down," Andy gave a nod.

Kiba groaned and opened his eyes. His head throbbed, but he couldn't remember why. "Hello?" he called, wincing as the sound intensified his headache.

"Hey," Andy said softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. What happened?" He sat up slowly.

Andy frowned, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Escaping the mindwipe lab after they kidnapped me. Are you from Evian's group?"

Andy froze, taking a deep breath before speaking, "Yeah. I'm with the resistance."

He smiled. "Thank the gods. I thought I'd been recaptured."

"You're safe," Andy assured.

The infirmary door slid open. Daiki began to enter.

Andy moved quickly to him and whispered, "He apparently doesn't remember anything after escaping the lab...5 years ago..."

Daiki froze. "So he thinks we're…"

She nodded before admitting, "I don't know what to do."

Daiki gave her a fleeting smile. "He's alive, that's all that matters. I'll inform the others." He turned and left.

Kiba frowned as he watched the nurse. He felt like he should know her. A jolt of pain erupted in his head and he gasped.

She rushed to his side, "Kiba? What's wrong?"

"You...I should know you. But my head…" He grabbed his skull, falling onto the bed as red washed over his vision. He screamed as the image of a laughing man appeared.

"Don't force it," Andy put a hand on him gently. She saw the Prince laughing but pushed the thought out of her mind as she focused on Kiba. She pushed energy into him, hoping it would help his head.

Kiba writhed as the laughing man reached a hand out as he telepathically spoke to him. "I am a god now! You can't fight me, Prince of Chandra. Give up and I give my word your death will be quick."

"NO! We will defeat you! Andy won't be your slave…"

Memories came flooding back as Kiba grimly stayed conscious. He smiled as he saw Andy standing over him. "Andy…"

Andy looked at him worriedly, "Yeah," she nodded, "Are you okay?"

He waited a moment before answering. "Think so. I have a suggestion though. Can you please find a way into that bastard's head? So I can torture _him_ for a change?"

Andy chuckled, "I'll let you know if I ever figure it out."

He smiled faintly. "I feel like I did after you left."

"I'm sorry," Andy sighed. "I'm glad you're alive though."

"Makes two of us." He pushed himself off the bed. "We have to protect your family. The Prince says he's a god now."

"He said that's what he's been wanting... I hope we can find a way to take him down."

Kiba gritted his teeth, forcing his exhausted body to move. "We have to. If we don't, I don't think the universe will survive." He reached the door and leaned on the wall weakly.

"So we have the whole universe on our shoulders. No pressure." She went to him and wrapped an arm around him, "You should rest more. We still have a little bit until we reach Eshana."

He looked at her, his eyes heavy. "My body says yes. My mind…" He gave a small chuckle.

"Let's go to our room and rest. We're going to need to be the best we can if we're going to beat him."

He nodded slowly, leaning on her.

"Come on," she helped him get to their room. She sat down next to him and ran her hand through his hair.

"He's mad..he wants to make you his slave." Kiba's eyes glittered with tears. "He said he would let you wake up while he controlled your body so you could see me die.."

"I'm going to do everything I can to prevent you from dying," Andy assured before sighing. "I'm thinking if I can distract him, you can go in for the kill."

"It should be the reverse. You have his abilities. You can beat him. I have.. faith in you." His eyes finally closed.

She stared at him a bit, running through different battle scenarios in her head, trying to make a plan.

"I'm going. You can't stop me."

Terui stared stubbornly at the crew. He was dressed like Yoshi's team, fingerless gloves covering his hands. "I want payback."

Tsukasa rolled his eyes. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. And I can fight."

Kiba chuckled, nudging Andy. "He reminds me of you."

"I say let him fight. Combatmen and commandos at least," Andy agreed. "If that's what he wants to do."

Tsukasa sighed, then nodded. "Fine. If you want to die.."

Terui scowled. "It won't matter. I'm the last of my kind."

Kiba grimaced, whispering to Andy, "That isn't a good mindset to go into a fight with."

"Terui, it does matter. We're your friends so we care about you. We don't want you dying. But I do understand wanting to fight. Just please be careful."

Terui gave her a look, then nodded.

"Now that that is settled, let's plan this out. I think we should land where we did before. We head for the Prince's location, wherever he lands. We destroy anyone in our way."

Tsukasa looked at each of them. "We protect Andy and Kiba no matter what. They are our trump cards. If they go down, we all fall. Understood?"

Yoshi and his team saluted. "Yes sir!"

Andy glanced at Kiba nervously, "I still think I should be the distraction."

He gave her a teasing smile. "I thought you liked being the center of attention?"

Andy gave a small smile and rolled her eyes before grabbing his hand and squeezing it, "Promise you won't die?"

"I promise if you do."

Andy nodded, "I don't plan on dying."

He grinned. "The only one dying today is him."

Tsukasa stood. "Let's go take down the Empire."

Andy gave a nod and looked at Kiba again, nervousness still showing in her eyes.

He raised her hand and kissed it, then picked up his pistol.

They walked down the ramp as a group, stopping at the bottom.

Surveying the army lined up against them, Tsukasa spoke softly. "I expect to see everyone of you back here when this is over. This is a command from your King. You must survive."

Andy nodded, eyes glowing as she started to scan the energy signatures of the army.

The riders activated their transformations. Tak and Terui took deep breaths, then they transformed as well.

Andy followed and transformed, lifting her gun and waiting to run into battle.

"Attack!" Tsukasa charged into the combatmen with a yell, his brothers close behind. The others followed at a run.

The final battle for the universe had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

Andy ran forward, watching her friends start attacking the combatmen. She kept moving with Kiba, her friends slowly disappearing behind her as they got trapped fighting the army off. She prayed they'd be safe as she continued on, keeping an eye on Kiba. Finally, she realized, it was just her, Kiba, and Tsukasa left.

The Prince appeared on the battlefield, locking eyes with Andy. "Are you ready to challenge me in earnest?" He flicked his eyes over the three of them slowly, then shook his head. "Not quite yet. You need more motivation.." He pointed at Tsukasa, who tensed. "You. You will be her awakening." He smiled slowly, then snapped his fingers.

Tsukasa's eyes went wide, a stream of blood beginning to run from his nose and lips. He stumbled, his sword dropping as he fought to breathe. He met Andy's eyes, terror in his gaze. Then he toppled face first into the ground and lay still.

"SAKA!" Kiba's yell was ear splitting.

Andy growled before she turned back to the Prince with fire in her eyes. She ran forward, shooting at him as her eyes started to glow.

The Prince's smile grew. "Good. Awaken to your real existence. I'll be at the temple." He vanished.

Kiba was sobbing, cradling Tsukasa close. "Don't leave me, Saka."

Andy glared toward the temple a moment before moving next to Kiba. She knelt down and scanned over Tsukasa, starting to work on fixing him and getting him breathing right again. After a few minutes, she stood and said, "He's stable for now," before starting to walk toward the temple.

Kiba gently laid his brother down and ran after her. "You're not fighting him alone. We agreed."

She nodded, "Let's get this over with." She stopped for a moment and turned to him, pulling him in for a kiss, "I love you."

Kiba chuckled. "I love you too. Let's take him down."

She continued on toward the temple, pushing away her fear. She took a deep breath as they reached it, "Ready?"

Kiba gave a feral smile. "Oh yeah."

Andy nodded and entered the temple.

Kiba followed her, eyes cold as he saw the Prince. He touched his temple, focusing his mind.

The Prince suddenly slammed into the wall. He tried to move, but found himself paralyzed. He laughed. "So your gifts have awakened as well, young Prince."

Kiba didn't answer, gritting his teeth as pain flared in his head. He refused to give in, tightening his hold as much as he dared. He began to tremble, the strain beginning to show. "Andy… I can't hold him… Do it now!"

Andy's eyes started glowing and she got a lock on the Prince's energy signature.

Kiba fell to one knee, his psychic hold beginning to weaken. He redoubled his efforts. Had to give Andy time to drain… He grimaced as the pain grew worse.

The Prince laughed again as one hand came free. "It was an honorable try, young Prince. But you can't keep it up."

Kiba cursed as he felt himself rise into the air, his lungs squeezed viciously. He tried to suck in a breath, growing lightheaded. Then he felt himself thrown, his head and neck making a sick snap as he hit the wall of the temple. He saw Andy, her face wavering before the world went black.

Andy froze for a second as she watched before she started to drain her father of his energy.

The Prince's face contorted in horror. "I.. am a GOD! You..can't kill me.." His eyes began to dim, finally glassing over as he went still.

She made sure his energy was completely gone before rushing over to Kiba. She gasped as she scanned him, not registering any heartbeat or breathing. She pushed energy into him, hoping desperately that he'd come back. Tears streamed down her face as she started losing hope. After a few minutes she remembered something she'd read in the book she'd been translating. It was supposed to bring someone back to life, but it posed great danger to the person performing the revival. She shook her head, not caring what happened to her as long as Kiba was safe. She pushed a large amount of outside energy into him as well as her own energy and life force, watching as his lungs finally sucked in air. She felt herself growing dizzy but continued to push the energy into him, trying to heal his injuries and keep his heart beating.

A hand touched her shoulder gently.

She looked behind her a moment to see who was there before turning back and continuing working on Kiba. "How is everyone?"

"Alive, barely. Well, almost all of us." Yoshi wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Who..?"

"Daiki's dying. We can't find Terui. Tsukasa's holding on by a thread.." His voice was rough as he held back tears.

"I'll help them as soon as I can," Andy took a deep breath, rescanning over Kiba. His heartbeat and breathing were back to working on their own, and she'd healed most of his injuries, so she stood, swaying a moment.

Yoshi grabbed her. "Whoa. You don't look so good. Sit down for a minute."

She shook her head, "I have to help them."

"I don't think you can right now." Yoshi shook his head.

"I have to try," she pushed herself away from him and to the entrance of the temple.

Kenji gave her a sad smile as he sat by Daiki's stretcher, holding one limp hand in his. The commando's head was bandaged and gauze poked through his unzipped jacket. "Nice to see you alive."

"You too," she nodded before kneeling down by Daiki and starting to heal him. His heartbeat was almost non existent, and she struggled to get it working. Pushing her own energy into him along with the energy she was pulling in, she managed to get his heart beating a bit faster and she noticed his breathing picked up speed a bit as well. She got him stabilized before sitting back a second. "Where's the last place they saw Terui?"

Kenji pointed down at a spot not far from where they had landed. "He and Daiki were together." His face fell. "We were wrong.. We were wrong and Daiki.."

"Don't worry," Andy pushed herself up and scanned the area for energy signatures. She finally found a weak one and followed it.

Bits of brightly colored glass crunched under her feet as she got closer. Several dead commandos lay in a pile, more glass strewn around them.

She noticed the signature from under the pile, so she focused a moment, moving the bodies out of the way until she finally spotted Terui. She knelt by him and started healing him up, growing dizzier by the second.

Terui's hand shot out, latching onto her wrist weakly. "Stop.."

"I have to help.."

His eyes were flickering between hazel and black. "You're too weak.. It's too dangerous to be near me."

She shook her head and continued to draw in energy and push it into Terui.

Terui's eyes fluttered closed, his hand releasing her wrist. The glass design had spread to his neck, although it appeared brittle.

Andy took a deep breath, pausing for a moment before gathering energy in again and pushing it into him faster than before.

Slowly, the glass design receded. Terui lay still, his chest barely moving. His face was pale, his jumpsuit burned and shredded in places.

"Andy!" Yoshi and Itsuki knelt beside them.

"Hey," Andy answered, trying not to fall over.

Yoshi wrapped an arm around her, gently lifting her to her feet. Then he picked her up as Itsuki called for help on the comm.

The commando headed toward the Vengeance, careful not to jostle her unnecessarily.

Andy wanted to argue and keep helping, but the exhaustion was hitting her hard, and she struggled just to stay conscious.

Yoshi entered the room she shared with Kiba, setting her on the bed carefully. "Get some rest. We'll take care of everything else."

Within seconds, she was asleep.

Yoshi gave a soft smile, then turned and exited. He met Itsuki in front of the infirmary. "Status?"

"Everyone is stable. She somehow kept them all alive."

Yoshi sighed. "She's amazing, isn't she?"

"It _would_ be nice to be able to heal like that instead of just bandaging everyone up and hoping for the best."

The commando chuckled. "I'm going to my bunk before I end up in here. Tell Kenji to get some rest too."

Tsukasa opened his eyes, confused when he saw the infirmary ceiling. He sat up, then froze as he saw how few beds were occupied. He glimpsed Itsuki, checking Terui's vitals. As the doctor looked up, Tsukasa motioned him over.

Itsuki walked over, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. What happened? Did we get him?"

Itsuki smiled, "Yeah, we won."

"Did we lose anyone?" Tsukasa's eyes flicked from bed to bed worriedly.

"Everyone is alive and stable," Itsuki assured.

Tsukasa exhaled sharply. They'd won, and everyone was alive. He felt like he was dreaming.

"Saka!" Daiki ran to him, ecstatic. "You're awake."

Tsukasa gave him a smile. "Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Thanks to Andy." His face sobered.

Tsukasa glanced at Itsuki. "What's wrong?"

Itsuki shook his head, "Andy managed to work on healing all of you. She seemed really exhausted, I'm just a bit worried about her."

Tsukasa nodded. "Understood. What's wrong with my brother and Terui?"

"Terui is pretty weak still. I think Andy was struggling to get the energy to heal him." Itsuki glanced at Kiba, "From everything I can see in the scans, your brother shouldn't even be alive. Somehow Andy healed him though. He should be fine once he wakes up."

Tsukasa's eyes were wide. "What do you mean? What did the scans say?"

"It looks like he had a fractured skull, a snapped neck, and his lungs showed heavy signs of stress," Itsuki informed.

Both brothers grimaced.

Tsukasa took a deep breath. "But Andy brought him back? How?"

Itsuki shrugged, "I don't know. I don't really understand how her healing works to begin with. You'd have to ask her when she wakes up."

"Thanks. Let me know when Kiba wakes." Tsukasa stood shakily.

Daiki gave him an arm in support and they left the infirmary without a word.

Kiba's eyes fluttered open. He blinked as the infirmary came into focus. Slowly sliding upright, he tried to remember what had happened.

_Eshana. Thousands of troops. The temple. Trying to keep the Prince paralyzed. The Prince...ANDY!_

His eyes searched the room, finding only a sleeping Terui. He could feel his chest tightening. Where was she? Had she taken the Prince down or was she… He felt tears run down his cheeks as he gasped for air. If he'd woken up and she was gone…. His mind was racing, each thought disappearing before he could grasp it. He shook uncontrollably.

Andy woke, gasping for air. She felt an overwhelming sense of anxiety and looked around the room, wondering why she felt that way. She got the feeling it had to do with Kiba, so she pushed herself up out of the bed and to the door.

Itsuki entered the infirmary and noticed Kiba, "Hey, calm down. Everything is okay." He approached Kiba's side.

Kiba stared at him, his eyes glassy and unfocused. "I can't feel her… I can't feel…. Where is she?"

Andy entered the infirmary, seeing how freaked out Kiba looked. She rushed to his side, "Kiba? Everything is okay." She wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't feel…" His voice was shaky. "Everything went black and I left her alone with him.. And now I can't feel her. Please don't be dead…" His words were punctuated by heavy sobs.

Andy ran a hand over his cheek, "Kiba, I'm alive. I'm right here."

His eyes began to focus slowly. As recognition dawned, he hugged her tight. "I didn't mean to leave you with him. I tried, but my head hurt so much."

"It's okay, we got him," Andy spoke softly.

His breathing was calming, though the shaking was still present. Itsuki moved away briefly, then returned with a syringe. "I'm going to give you something to help, okay?"

Kiba stiffened, trying to move away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Andy asked him.

"Don't want to sleep. If I sleep, you'll disappear."

"I promise I'm not going to disappear," Andy hugged him. "I'll stay right here with you and I'll be right here when you wake."

Kiba locked gazes with her, then let Itsuki give the injection. His eyes began to close quickly,his body tilting into her arms.

She laid him down before pulling up a chair and starting to doze.

Itsuki gave a small smile. Now he had only one patient to worry about. He sat down at his desk and sighed.

A few hours later, Kiba reawoke. His eyes landed on Andy, his heart overjoyed. It hadn't been a dream. He decided to stay quiet and watched her sleep.

After a few minutes, he found his eyes drawn to Terui's bed. The teen outwardly appeared to be sleeping, but Kiba couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. He glanced at Andy again, then silently slid off the bed. He was halfway across the room when he felt eyes on him.

"You shouldn't be up yet," Andy rose and walked over to toward him.

He turned to her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. But there's something wrong. I don't know how… but I can feel it."

Andy nodded and went to Terui's side, scanning him over. She sighed, eyes starting to glow as she pushed energy into him. "I didn't get to heal him very much, I've been sleeping since the battle. I know his energy is pretty low though."

He shook his head. "Not just his energy...his spirit." He winced as his head spasmed.

"Well I haven't figured out dream walking or anything like that yet, so unless he wakes up, I'm not sure how to help that," Andy frowned. "You should be resting."

He nodded. "Help me? Sorry about earlier. Not sure why I freaked."

Andy went to his side, "It's fine, I was just worried about you."

He gave her another smile. Then he raised an eyebrow. "The ship is so bright, the colors.. except for him."

Andy nodded, "I don't know what I can do right now except give him more energy."

He suddenly looked at her in confusion. "You're glowing.. what is happening to me?"

Andy took a deep breath, "I think you're seeing energy like I can." She looked down a moment, "You were pretty bad... Just giving you energy wasn't enough, so I had to infuse some of my own life force into it. I think that's why you're seeing things like that."

"Oh." He looked down at the floor. Then his head shot up. "Wait. You gave me your life force? Are you okay? Why did you have to do that?" His words were rushed, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut against the sudden flare of light in his head.

Andy's eyes welled up with tears, "You were dead."

His eyes opened. "Dead?" His knees buckled, sending him to the floor.

Her tears finally spilled as she wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know what to say so she just hugged him tightly.

"Are you alright? Are you in danger?" He hugged her arms.

"I should be okay. It's probably why I've been sleeping so long though," she answered.

He sighed, visible relief in his eyes. He lookedv like he would fall asleep right there on the floor.

"Come on, let's get you back in bed." She wiped her eyes and started to stand.

"I want to sleep with you. Not here, please." His hand tightened on hers.

"Okay, we can go to our room," She pulled him up and wrapped an arm around him.

He smiled and headed for the door.

They got to their room and climbed into bed. Andy wrapped her arms around him tightly, "I love you and I'm so glad you're alive."

He hugged her back just as tightly. "I love you too. I remember when he broke loose from my hold..I was terrified. But not for me or the crew." He closed his eyes.

She kissed his cheek, "You held him long enough for me to take him down, but I was so scared when you got hurt."

He gave her a soft smile, beginning to slip into sleep. "You'll be here?"

"Yeah, I'll be here."

He leaned into her, relaxing slowly. The smile remained.

Andy soon fell asleep. She found herself in a large building of stained glass. She looked around in confusion.

"Andy? Where are we?" Kiba stared at her. "Is this another side effect?"

Andy shook her head, "I have no idea where we are..." She continued to look around.

"We're not alone." Kiba pointed to the front of the building. He concentrated, then glanced at her in alarm. "It's Terui."

Andy rushed forward, noticing a casket. She slowed, but kept approaching in confusion. "Terui?"

Terui's eyes opened and he sighed. He glanced at her. "What are you doing in my head?"

Kiba appeared behind her. "I think this is my fault."

"You brought us here?" She looked at Kiba. She then smiled at Terui, "We're worried about you."

Terui frowned. "Why?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "For one thing, you're in a casket without being dead."

"And we are friends, remember?" Andy added.

Terui looked down. "It's just a matter of time. Just go away."

Kiba stared at Terui. "Don't say that. I _can't_ lose any more friends." He raised his eyes to Andy, fear threatening to overtake him.

"What's wrong? Why do you want to be here?" Andy asked Terui.

"I killed..another Fangire."

"I'm sorry you had to do that. I'm sure it was just to protect yourself. That's different than having killed because you wanted to."

He met her eyes, shaking his head. "You don't understand! I broke one of the biggest rules. I killed one of **us **to protect a _**human**_! I may have killed the last of us.." Tears began running down his cheeks.

Andy pulled him into a hug, unsure what to say to comfort him.

Kiba's lips twitched. "Good thing she's here then. She knows _all_ about breaking big rules. Who did you protect?"

Terui took a shaky breath. "Daiki.. The Fangire..was killing him. It wasn't even consciously, I just reacted."

"Sometimes you need to do bad things for good reasons," Andy spoke softly. "I stole something from my planet to protect them, and then broke one of the biggest rules we had to protect them and the people I care about." She was quiet for a moment before adding, "And just because he was a Fangire, doesn't mean he was good or that you should care about him. Look at me, just because my father and grandfather ran the Empire, doesn't mean I'm anything like them or care about them. I had to kill my father to protect those I actually care about."

Terui leaned into her. "You're not the last human though.. I'm alone!" His sobs made her shake.

"I don't care if I'm human or not, I care about anyone, just like I care about you. I might not be a fangire, but you _aren't _completely alone. You have us."

Kiba grabbed Terui's shoulder. "Do you think Daiki would want to live if he found out you feel guilty about saving him? I was serious. I know you haven't been here long, but I consider you part of the crew. A friend. And I refuse to allow the Empire to take any more of those away from me."

"See? You have a whole family here who cares for you," Andy summarized. "That's why you can't just die on us."

Terui looked at them "You really want me?"

Kiba ruffled his hair. "Of course. Who else do I have to do prank wars with?"

Terui grinned unapologetically for a moment. Then he began to sag. "I'm so tired though."

"Just rest and I will give you more energy, okay?" Andy smiled softly.

Terui gave her a smile, his eyes closing.

Kiba opened his eyes, finding himself in Andy's looked around at the room a moment, before starting to sit up.

Andy blinked her eyes open when she noticed movement and noticed they were back in their room. She took a deep breath before stretching out, "I should probably go to the infirmary to help him."

"I'm glad we stopped him. But I'm scared. I don't know what's happening to me.." He clenched his fists.

"Well you are still figuring out your abilities, on top of whatever side effects are going on."

"That's just it! I shouldn't _have_ any abilities! I wasn't coronated.." He hit the bed with a fist.

His eyes drifted towards the left.

A minute later, the ship shuddered.

Tsukasa's voice came over the comm. "Anyone want to explain why the Empire ship we were chasing just exploded!?"

Andy looked confused a moment before glancing at Kiba, "Did you do something?"

He looked shell-shocked. "I saw it in my head.. I saw the ship and wished it away." His eyes met hers, then he toppled over unconscious.

Andy scanned him over, making sure he was just out from the shock. She closed her eyes a moment in thought. They definitely had to figure out how to control his abilities. But how would they when they didn't even know what he could do?

"Andy? Meet me in the dining room." Tsukasa's voice was worried.

Andy wrote a quick note for Kiba so he wouldn't panic if he woke and saw she was gone before heading down there.

"Was that your doing?" Tsukasa asked point blank when she arrived.

She shook her head, "Actually, it was Kiba's." She sat down before continuing, "He's been showing signs of psychic abilities but is confused and keeps saying he shouldn't have them. It doesn't help that it now seems he and I share a connection from me reviving him so he's seeing energy signatures and things he's not used to."

"The first born gifts." The former commando's words were low.

"But he says they shouldn't be there since he wasn't crowned King?" Andy raised an eyebrow.

"Usually he's right. The coronation ritual helps unlock them. But.." Tsukasa's fist slammed into the table. "That's why they took him.." The words were shocked, intense anger under the surface.

"So you think the Empire unlocked them?"

He nodded slowly. "What better way to control Chandra than with a King who has the royal powers?"

Andy sighed, "We probably need to go somewhere away from everyone to get his abilities under control, figure out if I can learn any more, and see what all our connection can do. I don't want him accidentally blowing up anything else."

Tsukasa's face was anguished. He refused to look at her. "If he even survives.."

"What do you mean?"

"The ritual not only activates the gifts, they give the new King the necessary mental controls to use them safely. According to all the knowledge we have, if the person with the abilities doesn't have the controls, they will burn out in four days."

Andy cursed, "Can't he learn the controls? I mean, I have psychic abilities. Granted, I still barely have any idea what I'm doing outside of telekinesis, but I know it's possible to learn it. Can't we just teach him? Or do the rituals the right way?"

"We'd have to go to Chandra. Evian should have the ritual items." He checked the star map on his watch. "Dammit! Even at warp, it would take us 3 days."

"Then we're just going to have to figure it out ourselves. You know I'm going to do anything I can to keep him safe."

He gave her a smile. "I know. I'm going to set course anyway. Maybe I can find a way to get there faster." He left the room quickly.

"_Andy? Help me… It's so hot. I'm burning!"_

Andy rushed to their room, sitting on the bed next to Kiba as she worked on controlling his temperature and vitals. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay."

His glassy eyes stared into her. "What's..happening to me?" His hand shook as it reached out.

She took a deep breath, "Just your body not reacting well to your abilities. We need to work on getting them under control and then you'll be better."

"Don't leave me..I don't want to die alone."

"I'm not going anywhere and you definitely aren't going to die while I'm here, okay?" She kissed his forehead.

He smiled softly, then pushed himself off the bed.

"So where should we start at getting your powers under control?" Andy chuckled before using her telekinesis to throw a pillow at him. "It'll help now that you can sense energy, because that's how I figured it all out. Though you can do things I can't yet."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I honestly have no clue. All the records of Chandra's kings are on Chandra itself."

"Okay, well let's start with this. You can see the energy of what's around us right?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "It's beautiful."

"Ok, focus on the energy of the pillow. Connect with it, and then imagine it lifting upward."

He stared at the pillow a moment, then it lifted to the ceiling. Seconds later, it dropped as he grabbed his head in agony.

Andy stood and wrapped her arms around him, pushing energy into him to try to get the pain to stop. "You're doing really well so far. Just take deep breaths and relax."

He squinted at her. "It's so easy. No effort to think it. But when I actually do it.."

"I think your mind just needs the practice. Maybe once you do it more it'll get used to it?"

"Maybe." He shut his eyes briefly. "I'm so tired."

"As much as I want to let you sleep, this is important. Let's work a bit longer then you can sleep, okay?"

He forced his eyes open. "Let's do this."

The comm buzzed. "Andy!" Tsukasa's voice was questioning.

"What's up? Do you want me to meet you?"

"Evian is sending the items. They'll be here in 5 hours."

Kiba looked at Andy in shock. "What items?" He hit the comm. "Tsukasa, make Evian stop. It's too dangerous for her to send anything at her age!".

Tsukasa's voice was quiet. "She said if it was time for her to go, she had no regrets. She only wants to help you."

The comm went silent as Kiba fell to his knees.

"_Why?_ I'm not King.. I don't want to lose any more family.." The words were choked by tears.

Andy wrapped him in a hug, "Neither does she. She cares about you even if you aren't King, and she doesn't want to lose you."

He clung to her arm, then cocked his head. "I wonder if I can take over the delivery?"

"I have no idea, but you could try if you want?"

He gave her a smile. "Everyone on Chandra is mildly psychic, the royals more so. We developed a way to send things faster than warp. It takes a lot of control. Maneuvering through space isn't easy. At Evian's age, she might not have the total control necessary. It could kill her. If I could take over.."

"Just don't hurt yourself," Andy sighed.

He chuckled. "Really?"

"Why not?" She shrugged.

"My brain is about to combust and you say don't hurt yourself." He kissed her. "Don't ever change."

The comm buzzed again. "Andy, Terui's awake." Itsuki reported.

"Want to come with me or are you going to stay here?" She looked at Kiba.

"I need to focus. Go help our teenager with his issues."

She nodded, "Call me if you need anything. I'll be back soon."

She stood and headed to the infirmary, sending a smile to Terui when she spotted him.

"I need some energy? Not a lot, just a little."

She nodded, "No problem." She stood next to him and raised her hands, starting to push energy into him. "Are you feeling better other than that?"

He gave her a smile and nodded. "Everyone okay?"

"Pretty much," she smiled reassuringly.

Kiba sat down on the bed, mind searching for the courier pod. He locked on to it, easily taking control from his weakened aunt. Once he felt her fade into sleep, he began the course corrections necessary for the two ships to meet.

His head gave a warning twinge, but he ignored it. He frowned for a minute, considering an idea. Then he thought about Andy and he nodded to himself. He concentrated, pushing buttons on the ship. As long as the ship arrived, it didn't matter the shape of the engines. He grabbed the ship with his control, then hit the warp button. He felt the ship accelerate, far past safety levels. He touched it with a single thought.

Tsukasa jumped when the courier pod suddenly appeared in the Vengeance's path. He stared for a minute, then a sense of dread washed over him. "ANDY!"

"What's up?"

"Tell me Kiba's with you.."

"He's in our room, why?"

"Oh gods.. The courier pod just arrived." Tsukasa's voice was anxiety laden. "It's not supposed to be here for 3 hours."

"I'll go check on Kiba," Andy informed before heading to their room.

The door slid open to reveal Kiba crumpled on the floor, unmoving. A small puddle of blood was under his face, running from his nose.

Andy cursed as she knelt by him and started checking him over. She healed up what she could and cleaned the blood off of him before moving him to the bed. She sat by him, waiting for him to wake.

He struggled to open his eyes. "Is the pod here?"

"Yeah it is. I thought I told you not to hurt yourself?"

"Sorry. I just wanted Tsukasa to finally get crowned." He finally managed to get his eyes halfway open.

Andy sighed and shook her head before calling Tsukasa on the comm, "He's awake."

Tsukasa ran off the bridge, not caring what he looked like to anyone. He took a deep breath as he arrived at the room and hit the buzzer.

Andy opened the door and let him in.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He knelt beside the bed, looking at Kiba.

"I was thinking you'd been waiting long enough to get crowned. I could help, so I did." Kiba's voice was quiet.

"Idiot. It's not for me."

Kiba shook his head as he tried to make sense of the statement. "What are you talking about? The items are needed for the coronation."

Tsukasa glared at him. "They're also needed to save your life! But there has to be something left to save first. No telling what this stunt has done to you."

Kiba snorted. "I'm not important. Chandra needs a coronated King to make our people unafraid." He grimaced,grabbing onto his brother's arm. "Do it. Protect our people's future."

He grimaced, his fingers tightening. "Make.. us proud.." His hand fell away.

Tsukasa stared in horror at his brother's slack face. "Kiba? Kiba?" He lifted a hand to Kiba's cheek and patted it. Getting no response, he shook him in panic. "ANIKI!"

Andy put a hand gently on Tsukasa's shoulder to get him to move a bit. She knelt by the bed, focusing on gathering energy before pushing it into him. She soon realized it wasn't working very well, so she infused some of her life force into the energy she gathered and focused it into him. She finally got his levels stable before she pulled away, starting to feel a bit dizzy.

Tsukasa had his face buried in the blanket, his shoulders shaking. "I don't want it.. I don't want it…"

Andy put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "He's okay for now. Once he's up you guys can figure out the ritual stuff."

Tsukasa quieted. "He's still alive?"

Andy nodded slowly, "Yeah, he's alive."

Tsukasa tried to gather his thoughts. "I'll go retrieve the sceptre and crown. Let me know?"

Andy nodded, "If I'm awake, I'll let you know when he wakes up."

Tsukasa gave a smile as he rose to his feet. "I'll be back soon." He walked out the door.

Andy rubbed her head, trying to push away the headache that was forming. She felt like she could sleep for a week straight. At least this time she used her life force she hadn't been in battle and healing others, but she still felt pretty weak. She just hoped they could save Kiba because she didn't know how many more times she could heal him like that. She pushed herself up and sat on the bed, watching Kiba sleeping before she finally fell asleep.

Kiba awoke, feeling drained. For a minute, he panicked. Had the Prince attacked? Or worse, had Andy finally decided he was too weak? Then his memory returned. The coronation items.. He nodded. Everything was fine, Tsukasa would take the throne officially and no matter what happened Chandra would safe.

He glanced over, seeing Andy asleep beside him. He slowly smiled, wishing he could touch her. "I love you" he whispered. He brushed her fingers with his, then began to push himself up.

Andy sensed movement and quickly blinked her eyes open, "Kiba?"

"Hey. Go back to sleep." He gave her a soft smile.

"Where are you going?"

"To make sure Tsukasa takes the throne." He sighed. "He needs to stop worrying about me."

"He's your brother, he's not going to stop worrying."

Kiba weakly chuckled, then grew serious. "He'll make a better King than I would have. With him, Chandra can forget. Maybe I can convince him to hide me like your people hid Void. I can disappear." He looked at Andy. "If only I had the ability to alter memories. I could make you forget about all of this. You could go back and be happy." He sighed, putting a hand to his head. "I don't have long.."

"I'm only happy with you. And I can't just go back and be happy. I'm in charge of the Empire now, right? I have to shut it down."

"Give it to your brother." Kiba gave a fleeting grin. "And you disliked me at the start if I recall."

"I'm not just going to give it to my brother. Unlike your brother who could probably handle being King, mine isn't exactly made for that kind of thing." She sighed, "I'm pretty sure you didn't like me either."

"I don't think you give Avery enough credit." Kiba finally gave up on trying to stand. "And I was more worried with getting you home than getting to know you. _You're_ the one who threatened to turn me over if I didn't free you."

He lay back, fighting the urge to simply close his eyes.

"Even if Avery could, I'm the one who took out the Prince. It's my responsibility now and I'm not just going to shove that onto someone else."

He sent her an amused glance. "Is that your polite way of calling me a responsibility shirker?"

She chuckled, "I would never call you that."

He laughed. "You're forgiven. Truth is, I am. I always resented being born first. Maybe it's because of..our first life." His eyes locked on hers. "I only hope in the next, we can be regular people." He started to turn away from her as Tsukasa entered.

"Aniki?" Tsukasa asked, his fear growing as his brother didn't respond.

"Kiba?" Andy put a hand on him, hoping for a response.

He rolled over, his eyes staring at something in the distance, their light slowly fading.

Andy shot Tsukasa a worried look, "What do we have to do for the ritual?"

Tsukasa handed her the crown. "Put it on him. Sceptre in right hand. I'll recite the spell."

Andy raised an eyebrow before placing the crown on Kiba's head.

Tsukasa closed Kiba's limp fingers around the sceptre, then retrieved a scroll from his pocket. He struggled to recite it, finally screaming in frustration. "I can't read it!"

"Let me see it," Andy offered.

He handed her the scroll, tightly gripping Kiba's other hand as he cried.

Andy looked at the scroll for a second, confused why something for Chandra was written in ancient Eshanan writing. She started reading it aloud, the vague feeling of familiarity as she spoke,

"Crown of gold

Scepter of old

Protect this king

From any evil thing

Control the power

Through every hour

For Chandra's rule

Let it be your tool

Until your end

The powers bend"

A flare of light and power flashed, covering Kiba's form.

Tsukasa jerked, dropping his brother's hand. "It's like electricity is flowing through him.."

"I think it's working," Andy watched, before the familiarities clicked. Void had written the incantation for her prince. She smiled softly, hoping this time her prince would survive.

"Andy..look at his eyes."

She looked and noticed they were glowing gold.

Slowly, the light faded. Kiba lay still.

"Please.." Tsukasa bent his head. "Don't be dead.."

Andy scanned Kiba over, "He's alive."

Tsukasa's head shot up. "It worked?"

"It seems like it. He's stable," Andy answered.

"Ohhh boy, my head feels like I'm drunk." Kiba's eyes blinked open, settling on Andy. "I'm still alive?"

"Yeah, I told you I wasn't going to let you die, didn't I?"

He gave a soft chuckle. "Yeah, you did."

He looked at Tsukasa. "Sorry for stealing your coronation."

Tsukasa gave a breathy laugh. "I don't mind." He wiped his eyes and engulfed Kiba in a hug.

Kiba returned it tight as he looked at Andy. _"I need to talk to you. Can you get him out of here?"_

"_Tell him to go do something with the crown and sceptre."_ Andy suggested.

"Tsukasa. You need to go put these," Kiba handed him the royal items. "Somewhere safe."

Tsukasa chuckled, taking the items and leaving the room.

Andy wrapped her arms around Kiba, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Makes two of us." He paused, looking uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw Void. I don't know how but I saw her crowning me.. I heard her call me Akemi. Why would I see her crowning me?"

"The incantation for the ritual was in ancient Eshanan writing. I think she wrote it for her prince, and if it's been a ritual for a while it probably means he was a prince of Chandra. You saw her crowning her love."

"So he had powers. I remember hearing stories that not all our kings had them." He sat up and looked at her. "Ever feel like the universe played a really good cosmic joke on you?"

"Maybe," she nodded. "Maybe the powers only came into the royal line at a certain time." She froze for a second, "You don't think Void gave him powers, do you?"

"Like the side effects I have?" He stared at the floor, mind racing.

"Maybe. She could have done something that kept it in the family line?" She frowned, "They had a daughter who continued on for Eshana's leadership but what does your history say about her prince? After he died, what happened? Did it go to his brother or something?"

"We went eighteen years without a king. Until his son was of age."

Andy was quiet for a moment, "So I'm guessing the powers went to him somehow and it's continued ever since?"

Kiba nodded. "The king wrote a story saying when he was eighteen, a woman appeared at his meditation spot. She never spoke, just gave him the royal items. Before she disappeared, she put her hands on his head. The king reported a jolt of electricity, then he had the powers."

Andy nodded. "And now you can control your powers."

He sat motionless on the bed. "So my powers come from her. She was reborn as you and helped me.. My head is spinning."

Andy kissed him, "Don't think about it. We have powers and we are alive and that's all that matters.

He grinned, kissing her back. Then his eyes slid to the side. They glowed for a minute, then he looked at her. "Where were we?"

She smirked, "Being happy we're alive." She pushed Kiba down on the bed, kissing him again.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy entered the bridge with Kiba, hoping they'd come up with a plan on how to take out the Empire now that the Prince was gone.

Tsukasa looked at them, then spoke. "The Prince and Emperor are dead, the Empire is in chaos. There are no doubt those who would like to see the vacancy filled by themselves." He frowned. "The only way I see this going peacefully is for Andy to actually be crowned Empress."

Kiba's fists clenched as he stared at the floor. "You know what's going to happen…"

Tsukasa gritted his teeth. "Can't be helped."

Kiba exploded. "You're talking about lives! Lives we can save!"

Tsukasa's voice went hard. "We are talking about a universe full of lives compared to five. I hate it as much as you do, but we have to think of the bigger picture."

Kiba turned away, slamming his fist into the wall repeatedly,then punching through the nearby terminal.

Andy sighed, "We have to do whatever will keep as many people as possible safe."

Kiba whirled on her. "So you're okay with four mind wiped people killing someone and then themselves just so you can save the universe?" His voice was full of grief. "My people, held for years just for this very act." He cradled his bloody hand, stalking off the bridge.

Andy looked at Tsukasa, "I just want peace."

Tsukasa looked at her sadly. "We all do. This is the quickest way."

"Is there any way we can do things with no one dying?"

Tsukasa sighed. "Not if you want your rule and word acknowledged. In the Empire's mind, mercy is weakness. Thus the ruler must be without mercy to the Empire's enemies. Chandra is the enemy."

Andy was quiet for a minute before suggesting, "Can't we fake the deaths?"

Yoshi shook his head. "It's done live. There is a certain way. We've tried before.." He looked close to tears.

"How is it done?"

"Four royal children, mindwiped right before the broadcast are ordered to stab a fifth. Once done, the subliminal programming kicks in and they slit each other's throat." Kenji's voice was harsh. "For the honor of the Empire.." He cursed.

Andy took a deep breath, "But if I don't take control, someone else will, and more deaths will occur, right?"

Tsukasa's eyes were full of rage. "Yeah."

"What do I do?" Andy looked at the group sadly.

"Take the throne." Yoshi's voice was thick with tears. "Make this the last time Chandra sees their future die. So our siblings.." He forced control over his feelings. "So our siblings won't have died in vain."

Andy nodded, tears in her eyes, "If it's the only way..."

"If you have an idea, do it." Tsukasa's voice was strained. He walked off the bridge.

Andy stared at the floor for a while, her mind running a billion directions at once as she tried to piece together a plan.

Kiba sat on the floor, staring at his hand. He watched another blood drop fall into the puddle. He desperately wanted to feel numb. A teen girl's face appeared in his face and he screamed wordlessly. He pulled at his hair, wishing he was armed.

Andy finally thought of an idea, wanting to run it past Tsukasa first. She headed off the bridge to find him. She knocked on his door, and waited for a response.

Tsukasa opened it, looking more weary than she'd ever seen. "Hi. Sorry for leaving."

"It's fine," Andy answered, "I have an idea but I don't know how it'll go over with the Empire.."

"Any plan that pisses them off is a winner to me. Come in."

Andy entered and took a deep breath, "I know it's possible to drain enough energy for someone to appear dead... I have an idea to say I want to do things a bit different, which is true, as my rule will hopefully be very different. Drain a few select people so they appear dead and threaten the same on anyone who opposes me. I _will _take down anyone who tries to fight me, and if the Empire doesn't listen, I'll take out as many of them as possible."

Tsukasa whistled. "I love it. Between you and Kiba's continued destruction, I think this just might work."

"And what do you think of the select people being the leaders of the resistance...? Think that'll get the Empire on my side?"

Tsukasa's eyes went wide. "So we act like you killed us, make the Empire happy and then what?"

"Then... I don't know... I hadn't thought that far," Andy chuckled nervously.

Tsukasa chuckled as well, looking a bit lighter in spirit. "Always was fond of plans made on the fly."

The comm buzzed. "Tsukasa, will you _please_ tell Kiba to stop blowing up Empire ships? We're _trying_ to keep a low profile." Yoshi's voice was aggravated.

"Tell him yourself." Tsukasa sighed.

"He's not answering his comm. Give me a second to locate him."

The comm went quiet for a moment, then Yoshi was back. Only now he was frantic. "Tsukasa, if Andy's near you, she needs to get to training room two **now**!"

Andy closed her eyes for a second, "I'll go take care of him. You think of a way I can command the Empire to stop attacking people." She stood and headed out of the room. She found her way to the room Kiba was in, and slowly entered.

He sat up against the far wall, eyes glowing. His injured hand and wrist lay limp on the floor, blood slowly pulsing out into a large puddle.

Andy approached and knelt by him, starting to heal him, "We've come up with a plan that doesn't involve any deaths."

His unfocused eyes turned to her. "Really? Must be nice to have all the answers. The power of life and death.."

Andy stared at him for a moment, "What's wrong? Seriously?"

"We had a sister once. Born after Daiki. We doted on her, spoiled her. The Empire took her."

"I'm sorry."

"The Empire released images of the sacrifices for your coronation.." His eyes returned to normal as he kicked his leg angrily.

"No one is going to die. As long as everything goes as planned."

"Even if you save her, she'll have been wiped. Along with Yoshi's brother. Might as well be dead after that."

"I won't let them wipe them," she looked thoughtful. "I will do anything I can to save them."

Kiba gave her a weak smile. "I believe you." His eyes started to close.

She finished healing him up, "I need you for part of the plan though. Are you up for it?"

He nodded slowly. "Your wish..my command."

"Why don't you go rest a bit then we can have another meeting to go over everything, okay?"

He looked at her dazedly for a minute, then nodded again and tried to stand.

She helped him up, "Let's get you to our room." She led him out of the training room.

They got to their quarters just in time for Kiba to pass out.

Andy sat next to him for a while, trying to come up with more ideas for her plan. At the worst, she'd just have to drain everyone in the Empire. At best, she'd have to fight a few opposers but everyone else would listen and no resistance members would die.

The door chimed.

Andy headed to the door to see who it was.

Tsukasa looked worriedly at her. "Is he alright?"

She nodded, "I think so. Physically he just needs rest. Hopefully he's doing a bit better mentally."

"What happened?"

"He freaked out because apparently they released the list of who would be killed at the coronation," she sighed. "Including your sister."

Tsukasa went white, knees buckling. "Ai.. He didn't tell me. No wonder he was angry."

"You know I'm going to do everything I can to keep everyone alive. Once Kiba wakes up, we'll have another meeting to go over everything."

Tsukasa nodded. "Let me know." He slowly walked away from her.

Kiba opened his eyes, then sat up. He looked at his hand and sighed.

Andy glanced at him, "You okay?"

He gave a slight smile. "You mean other than being terrified of failing? Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm going to get all of you guys out alive. Even if I have to take out the entire Empire by myself."

He chuckled. "You said something similar not long after we met. Do you remember?"

"You told me I wasn't the first person to tell you that. I've come a lot farther than them though," Andy smirked.

"Cocky. But yeah you have. Just don't let this be the end, okay?"

She nodded, "Let's go over the plan then."

He nodded. "So me and Saka? Or do you want more of the crew?"

"I have jobs for almost everyone, if they're up for it."

"You know they will be." Kiba took her hand. "You know, if this doesn't work.. If something goes wrong, no one will blame you. I know I won't have any regrets."

"I'll blame me. But thanks. Just remember, no matter what happens, I love you."

He grinned. "Took the words right out of my mouth. Let's go screw the Empire for good."

When they got to the bridge, Andy approached Tsukasa, "Did you think of anything past what I had planned?"

"The coronation will be broadcast Empire wide, so hopefully everyone will quit fighting after your announcement and we won't have to fight at all."

"Where is the coronation, since the palace was destroyed?"

"Singhana." He pointed it out on the star map. "It was originally the seat of power. Your grandfather moved it for unknown reasons."

Andy took a deep breath and looked around, noticing the crew had gathered. "Guess it's time for the plan."

Tsukasa chuckled. "Lead us into battle, warrior princess." He moved beside his brothers, waiting for her to speak.

She looked around at them all before starting, "Ok, so we know how coronations normally go, with people dying. I've come up with a plan to prevent any actual deaths. Before anyone is wiped, I'm going to announce I want to do things differently." She smirked, "Which I do. But I'm going to say I'd rather kill them all by my hand. My plan has changed just a little bit. I'm going to drain the sacrifices enough that they seem dead, but they won't actually be dead. Then for the actual coronation, I plan to 'kill' the leaders of the resistance. Which is also me just draining to the point you seem dead but aren't actually dead. I'll throw a few threats in there, of course. And then I'll order a ceasefire on the resistance." She took a deep breath, "After the broadcast, the bodies will be moved. We're going to need a few Empire outfits to blend in, but Yoshi and Kenji will be in charge of moving the unconscious bodies back to the ship. Itsuki will be keeping an eye on everyone in the infirmary. Thoughts, better ideas, etc?" She looked around the room.

Terui waved a hand. "How many Empire outfits?"

Andy thought for a moment, "Well, as long as no one recognizes them in the outfits, Yoshi and Kenji will need them. You and Tak will need them too. And so will I, unless they have something ready for me."

Terui nodded. "Alright. I've got just the place to get them too. I'll be back." He left with a wave.

"Who is getting drained? Just Aniki and Niisan?" Daiki chewed his nails.

"That depends. Do you want in on the fun too?" Andy chuckled.

He snorted. "Do I want in? Not really. But the Empire knows who I am now. Wouldn't it make sense to kill us all?"

"Yes, but I wasn't going to force you into it," Andy answered.

"No forcing necessary. Though we're going to have to act our asses off."

Kiba chuckled darkly. "Believe me, once it starts, there won't be any acting involved. It's going to suck, no pun intended. And you two will feel like shit when you wake."

"Okay, so the four in Empire clothes will bring you guys in. And please, I beg of you, make it look serious. Push them if you have to, whatever to make it look like you hate them," she glanced at the brothers, "Sorry."

The commandos chuckled.

"I'm sure we can dredge up feelings of dislike." Yoshi cracked dryly as Tsukasa rolled his eyes.

"Do we have any questions?" Andy asked.

The men looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"Let's do this then," She glanced at Tsukasa, "When _is _the coronation?"

"30 hours from now."

She nodded, "Alright then. Get some rest I guess." She glanced at Tak, "Can I talk to you?"

He gave a nod as the others dispersed. "What's up?"

"Like I said, Yoshi and Kenji will focus on getting the unconscious out of there. You and Terui are sticking by me until then. You two will help get them on board the ship." She glanced around making sure no one could hear her, "Can I trust you to do something?"

"Of course. Why all the secrecy?"

"I _know_ me calling a ceasefire isn't going to go well. You're going to have, what, 8? Unconscious people who need to be tended to. It's going to look sketchy if I up and disappear, especially right after the coronation. And it's going to look just as bad if any that I 'killed' show up anywhere alive. Once you have everyone else on the ship, I want you to take everyone to Eshana. My mom can help with their energy levels and they can stay safely hidden on my planet, while I deal with things on Singhana."

"Kiba won't go for that and you know it."

"Good thing he'll be unconscious," Andy answered. "It's not like I'm out there trying to get myself killed. But they can't do anything if they don't even have the energy to. I'm just thinking a couple days, then I'll take a ship and head to Eshana. The Empire shouldn't question it as it is my home planet. Then we can handle any other challengers that appear from there."

Tak took a deep breath. "Have you considered Kiba's abilities? What if you can't drain him? Or he wakes early?"

Andy looked thoughtful for a moment, "Thanks for pointing that out. It just gave me a good idea to cover both the draining and the waking early."

"Now I'm afraid to know." Tak sighed.

"Don't worry," Andy smiled. "And thank you."

"No problem." Tak headed out the door.

Andy took a deep breath before heading to her room.

Kiba opened one eye. "You look unhappy."

"I'm just worried about everything."

"You and me both. Come here." He opened his arms.

She climbed into the bed and hugged him. "What if this doesn't work out?"

"You taking the throne or our little ruse?"

"Either."

"Pretty sure you won't face too many challengers. Our little play is what worries me. Maybe you shouldn't drain me. Do something else. That way I might have a shot at protecting you if something goes wrong."

"I'm honestly thinking there'll be opposition to me calling the ceasefire. I'm basically calling for peace, something the Empire hasn't ever been for. I'm imagining chaos."

"Another reason why I should be awake, not out like my brothers. I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll think about it," Andy sighed as she cuddled into him.

"Get some rest. I love you." He kissed her head.

"I love you too."

He laid down, arms around her. He felt her fall asleep, but it was unattainable for him. He stared into the dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Andy entered the palace with Tak at her side. She took a deep breath and put on a confident smile. She looked around, amazed at how beautiful the palace was. She soon saw a few palace workers and asked, "Where is the coronation taking place?"

"Main throne room. Directly down this hallway."

She nodded and headed down toward the throne room. It was bigger than she expected, lots of gold and red around the room. She saw another few people, "Who is in charge of the coronation?"

"I am." A small woman bowed. "Empress."

Andy nodded, "Can you tell me the overall plan?"

"You will be announced. The sacrifices will be led in. The ritual performed. Then your speech."

"I have a change for the sacrifices. I have a few of my own on top of the others, and I don't want any of them wiped. I want to see the fear in their eyes as I take them out myself," Andy smirked.

Tak shivered as the woman nodded with frightened enthusiasm. "As you wish."

Andy waved her away before walking around the throne room, looking at everything.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be scared of you by the end of this." Tak couldn't help the note of worry in his voice.

"I had a good teacher," she chuckled coldly. "I just have to act as much like my father as I possibly can."

"Just don't forget it's an act?"

"Don't worry." She then smirked, "I wonder if I get a cool crown."

Tak let out a chuckle. "Probably. You think the others are okay?"

Andy's eyes glowed a moment as she scanned for energy signatures. "Physically they're fine. Hopefully they're mentally prepared."

Tak swallowed hard and stopped talking.

Andy glanced at the time, noticing it was almost time to begin. She turned to Tak, "Go get our sacrifices."

He gave a silent nod, disappearing into the crowd.

Andy spotted the event planner and approached, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes. Please be seated on the throne."

Andy headed to the throne and sat, staring out at the crowd.

Tak appeared at the head of a line of chained people. He gave the barest of nods.

Andy took a deep breath, hoping the coronation would start soon.

A burly general began to speak. "May I present the seventh head of the Badan Empire, Empress Andaka."

The crowd bowed as one.

He continued. "To bless her rule, the ritual will commence. Bring the sacrifices!"

Andy watched them bring them up before standing and speaking, an evil grin on her face, "I have a few extra sacrifices to offer the Empire. The three Princes of Chandra. And though it is not the usual, I want to kill them myself, to show what will happen to any who oppose me."

The general pointed to Tak. "Unchain them from the others. Then follow the Empress' instructions."

Tak nodded, unchaining his three friends. He then pushed them forward and waited.

Andy stared at them, "You've been enemies of the Empire, destroyed the lives of many of our people, and have continually caused us problems. For this, you will die." She looked at the three men lined up in front of her. Her eyes started to glow and she stood in front of Daiki first, quickly draining him unconscious. She next did the same to Tsukasa. She went to Kiba last, putting her hand on his shoulder, pricking him with a syringe needle before draining him unconscious. "Chandra and the resistance no longer have the power to oppose us." She nodded, "Bring the other sacrifices forward." She touched a couple of them on the shoulder as well, just to make it not seem odd she only touched Kiba. She quickly went through and drained them unconscious, "Anyone who opposes me will meet the same end."

Tak suppressed the urge to check on the men. He stood at attention, waiting for Andy's signal.

"Take them away," she ordered.

Tak bowed, then motioned Terui and the others forward. They picked up the 'bodies' and carried them out.

Andy sat back on the throne, waiting to see what happened next.

The crowd looked at each other, but remained silent.

A new set of guards appeared, led by Yoshi. They took up positions around the throne room.

Andy looked out at the crowd, "Though I was not originally raised in the Empire, I am heavily dedicated to it. With the Princes of Chandra gone, the resistance will crumble. I am ordering a ceasefire. Give them the opportunity to join us peacefully. If anyone opposes this, feel free to bring it up with me. Though you've seen what will happen if you're against me." She gave the crowd an evil grin, "Long live the Empire."

The crowd echoed the sentiment, although several members of her military began to mutter at each other.

She noticed their muttering and spoke, "Do you have a problem, men?"

Terrified looks met hers and they all shook their heads rapidly.

Yoshi tried to hide a smile, turning to scan the crowd.

Andy gave the crowd a final look before leaving the throne room. She hoped to find her room, but quickly found herself lost. She was looking for someone to ask when she noticed Yoshi.

"Empress. You made quite an impression on the crowd."

"Yes, but was it a good enough impression?"

"I saw no one openly challenging you. I call that a success." His dark eyes held a trace of humor.

"Is everything running smoothly?"

He bowed his head. "Aside from a slight deviation from the plans, everything is on schedule."

She raised an eyebrow, "A deviation?"

A hint of a smile graced his lips. "The royal mother showed up unexpectedly."

Andy shook her head, "Of course." She sighed, "Any chance you know your way around this palace?"

The grin escaped. "This way, Empress."

He led her down the hall and around the corner to a door.

"Thank you," she nodded before opening it and entering.

He bowed his head, then extended his hand.

She raised an eyebrow but took his hand.

He quickly squeezed and released, turning down the opposite corner quickly.

She closed the door and glanced at her hand, noticing a message written in code.

She quickly translated it.

_**Everyone is stable. Kiba already semi-regaining consciousness. Itsuki reports no worries.**_

Andy sighed. Between her mother being there to help and Kiba waking, the ship was not going anywhere. She just hoped they'd stay hidden.

She climbed onto her bed, a large, comfy bed which she sank into. She chuckled as the thought to jump on it crossed her mind, but she pushed it away quickly. She tried to stay awake, but eventually lightly dozed. She kept waking, not fully trusting the people in the palace.

"_Andy? Answer me."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You drugged me." A hint of a pout. "You didn't tell me about that."_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't have to drain you as much that way though."_

"_Not arguing. Much. How are you doing?"_

"_Okay. Super comfy bed. Paranoid about everyone though, so I've not slept a ton. How are you other than being drugged?"_

"_Your mother is annoying. She had Itsuki restrain me. My head feels like I drank Daiki's homebrew and I'm as weak as a newborn kitten. But I'm alive."_

_Andy chuckled, "You're a cute kitten though." _

_He laughed. "By the way, Yoshi got himself stationed outside your door, so go ahead and sleep."_

"_Everyone else is safe?"_

"_Still out, but judging by Itsuki's smile I think so."_

"_Good. I love you."_

"_I love you too." _

The link faded into silence.

Andy soon fell asleep.

She awoke to the sounds of a scuffle outside her door. Something was slammed into it several times, then footsteps running away.

Andy opened the door to see what was going on.

Yoshi lay in front of the door. His eyes met hers. "Nothing to worry about, Empress." His voice was pained, his breathing heavy.

She knelt by him and started healing him. "What happened?"

"The pompous windbag of a general just tried to assassinate you. I got in his way and he stabbed me."

She rolled her eyes, "Next time I see him he's going down." Her eyes started glowing as she pulled in energy. "Is there an infirmary in the palace?"

"No. In the guard quarters. 2 miles away." His words were slurring, his eyes beginning to lose focus.

Andy used her telekinesis to lift Yoshi and take him into the room and placed him on the bed. She closed the door behind them before continuing to heal him. She worked on closing up the wound first, then on helping to replace the blood he'd been losing. When she was done, she moved away, sitting in a chair across the room, wondering how many more attempts on her life there would be.

An hour later, Yoshi's eyes opened. He examined the room in confusion, then saw Andy.

"How are you feeling?"

He waited a minute, then answered "Surprisingly well. I was a little afraid last night to be perfectly honest." He raised his head. "Anything else happen?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Think he got spooked enough? Or you think he'll try again?"

"If I see him, I'm confronting him. But if not, hopefully he got spooked."

Yoshi nodded, pushing himself up slowly. "I should leave before someone sees us and gets the wrong idea."

Andy nodded, "Thank you again."

He raised an eyebrow. "We're friends. Practically family. No need to thank me."

She chuckled, "I thank family and friends all the time. Especially if they stop an assassin."

He smiled softly. "Alright then, you're welcome. I'll keep an eye out." He opened the door, checked for anyone then left, closing it behind.

Andy sighed before going to the closet. She found a bunch of Empire designed clothes and quickly picked out something and changed before leaving her room to wander the castle.

"Am I going to have to keep you sedated?" Itsuki appeared behind Kiba.

"You said I was fine." The rider calmly continued to climb into his jumpsuit.

"To be on the ship! Not to take off."

Kiba chuckled. "I'll be fine. Just going to make a quick visit."

Itsuki swore. "If you don't care about exposing yourself, think about her. If you show up, everything she's trying to build will be for nothing! Do you want that?"

"Of course not!" Kiba whirled to face him. "But after what happened to Yoshi.. And it's been three days since we talked last. I'm going crazy waiting." He hung his head. "I'm scared for her."

Itsuki nodded. "I know." He approached the rider, slipping a packet in his hand. "Be careful."

He walked away as Kiba opened it to find a keycard for the private area of the palace. He smiled and headed for the launch bay.

Andy had been exploring the palace for a couple days and still hadn't seen everything. She finally had a map though, so she marked off areas after seeing them. She walked down a new hallway, glancing into rooms as she went by. She found a library and sat down to read through some of the books laying out. After a while she got bored and headed back toward her room, wondering how the others were doing.

Kiba slipped into the bedroom, worry flooding him. He'd been exploring for hours and hadn't seen Andy at all. Maybe he was wasting his time.

The door started to open and he crouched beside the bed.

Andy entered and closed the door behind her.

"Thank the gods."

"Kiba? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. I was worried." He hugged her tightly, then kissed her hard.

"I'm fine. I've just been exploring."

"Alone? After what happened to Yoshi? Are you mad?"

She shrugged, "It's probably just as dangerous to stay locked in my room, but wandering is a bit less boring."

He couldn't stop the chuckle. "Are you done playing Empress yet?"

Andy smirked, "It is kind of fun."

"Yeah well, our bed is lonely and I'm getting frazzled being cooped up." He sat down on the bed. A second later, he started bouncing. "We should take this."

Andy laughed, "I know, right?" She smiled, "I guess I should probably go check out my empire firsthand. Let me download some information from the computers first and grab a couple things, then we can leave." She headed over to the nearest computer and plugged in a USB.

Kiba gave her a smile, then started when his comm buzzed. "Kiba, I need you."

Yoshi's voice was tight.

"What's happening?" Kiba stood up, heading for the door.

"Several things. General Tsui is mounting a coup against Andy. And Tak has gone mad."

"What do you mean Tak has gone mad?" Andy wondered.

"According to Terui, they were running scans under the palace. Looking for weapons or things we could use. They found a testing facility. One of the energy signatures was strange and when Terui showed Tak, he went pale and ran for the launch bay. He's heading for the palace. Problem is he's blowing up Empire ships at the same time."

Kiba's voice was low. "Do you have a copy of the energy signature?"

Within seconds, he was looking at it on his holographic display. "By the gods.. He's alive."

"Not for much longer, if I'm reading the levels right." Yoshi was grim.

"Who's alive?"

Kiba cut the comm and turned to her. "Tak used to have a smuggling partner. There was a raid years ago, the safehouse was compromised. Kai hit the self destruct. We assumed he died."

"Well, why don't you help him out and I'll figure out the coup."

Kiba chuckled. "Read my mind. Stay safe." He kissed her, then slipped out the door.

Andy finished getting the information on the USB before sticking it in her pocket. She sat there realizing she had no idea how to plan for a coup; how she would fight them off? She hoped she'd figure it out soon and that Kiba and Tak would be able to rescue Tak's friend. She stood, making sure she was armed, before heading back out of her room.

"Empress, this way." The guard looked like Yoshi, but his voice was different. He tried to take her arm.

She pulled away but decided to follow anyway.

The man chuckled. "Yoshi said you were stubborn. Let's get you somewhere safe and I'll explain, okay?"

She sighed, "Fine."

He led her to a fortified command base. Tapping the code lock, he ushered her inside. Touching a console, he locked the door and set the sensors to continuously sweep for energy signatures. Then he turned to her. "What do you want to know?"

"Well let's at least start with your name."

He smiled. "Rei Tanaka."

"Okay, so why did you bring me here?"

"My brothers helped me set this place up before the coronation. To protect you."

"So we're here because of the coup that being planned? Or something else?"

"The coup is high on our list, but it was also meant to be used if the Empire discovered your true allegiance." He sat down, crossing his legs. "What are you going to do about the General?" His smile remained, but his voice was hard.

"Like I said at the coronation, I will take out anyone who opposes me. If he wants to challenge me, I'll take him out," Andy said plainly.

"I know we just met, but can you let me kill him?"

"Why?"

He lost the smile. "He almost killed my twin, that's why."

Andy sighed, "Just don't get hurt."

He gave her a half smile that reminded her of Yoshi. "Understood."

She sat down, "So if you're Yoshi's twin.. why haven't we met before?"

"I've been undercover for years, giving intel to the resistance. For example, how's Daiki?"

"So you told Tak about Daiki getting taken?" She raised an eyebrow.

His eyes twinkled in response. "I also just _happened_ to leak the sacrifices' pictures."

"Did you ever deal with my father?"

Rei scowled. "I was planning on poisoning him."

"Would have saved us a lot of trouble."

Rei gave her a rueful smile. "I couldn't get close enough. I apologize."

"That's okay, I completely had a chance to take him out but didn't," Andy sighed.

He gave her a soft smile.

The sensors started ringing. He quickly checked the console. "Dammit. Are you armed?"

"Yeah. Who is it?"

"Tsui. He's alone though and I don't like it. Should I let him in or do you want to go out?"

"I'll go," she stood.

He took a deep breath, unlocked the door and took up a protective stance at her side.

Andy walked out, approaching Tsui, "General. I hear you have a problem with me?"

His eyes were blazing. "Ever since your father brought you to the Empire, we've had nothing but misfortune. It is suspicious."

"Your suspicion is misplaced. Though, it _is _my Empire now, to run as I please." She focused, throwing him against the wall. "Had you come forward with your problems _before _attempting assassination, I think we could have worked something out." She held him against the wall with her mind before looking at Rei, "Kill him."

Rei smirked, bowing his head. He pulled a dagger from his belt, quickly moving to Tsui and plunging it into his stomach. He released the hilt and was about to move away when the General grabbed his arm and he felt a pinch.

The General laughed, blood running from his lips. "You think I didn't know, traitor? Two people with the same face.." His eyes glazed over and he sagged.

Rei looked down to see black lines running through the veins in his wrist. He turned, stumbling toward Andy.

Andy's eyes widened before she grabbed the comm, "Yoshi? Itsuki? We need to get Rei to the infirmary, _now. _I think he's been poisoned." She caught him, helping him walk forward a bit before he collapsed.

"Sorry, Empress." He struggled to speak. "I guess I wasn't as well hidden as I thought."

"It's okay, we're going to get you help," she knelt by him, trying to use energy to stop the spread of the poison.

Itsuki and Yoshi arrived at a run, Yoshi's eyes panicked.

Rei gave him a small smile. "Hi, bro."

Yoshi chuckled. "Hi yourself." He cradled him as Itsuki ran a medical scanner over the undercover agent.

Itsuki cursed. "It's Prixol."

Yoshi paled as Rei grimaced. "Figures he'd have some."

"I'm assuming it's bad, but what is Prixol?" Andy continued to try to stop the spread.

Itsuki looked at her. "Personal poison of the military. Almost 100% fatal."

"Is there no antidote?"

"Maybe in one of the labs. But the search would take too long."

Yoshi's eyes lit up. He hit his comm. "Kiba?"

Kiba's breathless voice came back. "What?" There were sounds of fighting in the background.

Yoshi spoke quickly. "When you get in the lab, look for Prixol antidote. Rei's been injected."

Kiba inhaled sharply. "Don't worry. I'll find it, I swear." The comm cut off.

Andy kept focusing but finally asked, "Any ideas on why Tsui came alone?"

"Cause we knocked sense into everyone else." Yoshi brushed a strand of hair from his brother's face. "The coup was a bust and he knew it. So he tried to take you out again on his own."

Andy nodded.

Kiba threw the last guard over his shoulder as he entered the lab. He nodded to Tak. "Find Kai. I'll find the antidote."

Tak headed for the next room as Kiba searched the vials. He sighed with relief as he found it.

"_Andy? I'm going to try teleporting the antidote. Cross your fingers."_

"_I believe in you."_

"_Here it comes."_ He closed his eyes and focused, the vial vanishing from his hand.

Andy held her hand out, smiling as the vial appeared. She quickly got it into a syringe and injected it.

The black marks vanished, Rei's color returning to normal. His eyes fluttered open weakly. "Empress.."

Andy smiled at him.

"_Andy? Did you get it?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Thank the gods. Tak is looking for Kai. I think-" _There was a sudden rifle shot and a cry from Kiba, then nothing.

Andy's eyes went wide with panic before quickly standing, "How do I get to where Kiba and Tak are?"

Yoshi tapped his watch. "Transferring blueprints."

Andy didn't even respond other than give a nod before rushing out the door. She headed down hallways, running as fast as she could. She finally slowed a bit when she got close to analyze the situation.

Tak was cradling Kiba and another man, tears streaming down his face. Kiba was barely breathing, a large wound in his chest. The other man, obviously not human as evidenced by feathers covering his head and arms instead of hair, appeared dead.

"What happened?" Andy knelt by Kiba and started trying to heal him.

"Another guard snuck up on us. Kiba pushed me out of the way." Tak was shaking. "Kai was already dead."

"I'm sorry." She worked on closing up Kiba's wound and rebuilding new cells. "Did you take out the guard?"

"Yeah." Tak touched Kai's feathers softly. "All this time, I thought he was dead. Only to find out he was being tortured. And I couldn't save him again." He hugged the body close, his face buried.

Andy looked at him sadly for a moment before going back to focusing on her job. She lost track of time as she worked but she finally got Kiba stabilized.

Yoshi suddenly appeared at her shoulder. "There's a transport waiting. Are you coming?" He carefully lifted Kiba in his arms.

She stood and nodded. "What's the plan?"

"The Empress is going into orbit as a security precaution." Yoshi looked at Tak, who hadn't moved. "Is he okay?"

Andy sighed, "Not sure." She glanced over, "Tak? Are you coming with us?"

He didn't answer.

Yoshi frowned, but carried Kiba out.

Andy knelt by Tak and gently put a hand on his shoulder, "Tak?"

He stared at her for a minute, eyes dull. Then he jerked when Kai suddenly twitched.

Andy looked at Kai in confusion, but watched for a moment.

The bird man's eyes fluttered open halfway. "T-Tak?"

The smuggler's eyes went wide. "Kai?"

The man gave a small smile before his eyes closed again.

Tak looked at Andy. "Help him please."

She nodded moving a bit closer before scanning him over and starting to heal him.

Tak watched anxiously, his attention half on the door and half on Kai. "We might want to get back to the ship before any more guards come looking."

Andy nodded, "I can do more on the ship, but I think he's going to be okay."

Tak gave her a grateful smile, lifting the slight man to his feet and wrapping an arm around him. "Let's go."

They didn't see anyone else and soon they were seated in Tak's fighter and headed off the planet.

Andy watched as the palace grew smaller and smaller as they got higher. She hoped Kiba would be awake when they got to the ship, but she knew with the injury he'd received, he'd still probably be out a while longer. Soon, they arrived at the ship, Andy following to help heal Kai more.

Itsuki met her with a questioning look. Kiba and Rei were the only other occupants.

"How are they doing?" She glanced at him.

"Stable. Both unconscious, but nothing unexpected. Who is he?"

He indicated Kai, who Tak was gently laying on a bed. "He's not human."

"Tak's friend," Andy answered before moving over to the side of the bed, going back to healing.

Itsuki nodded, checking on Rei as the agent's eyes blinked open.

"How are you feeling, Rei?"

The agent gave a slow smile as he sat up. "I'm okay, Suki." He grew alarmed as he saw Kiba. "What happened?"

"He was hurt, but he'll be fine," Andy assured.

He sighed, then looked at Kai. "He's alive?" He slowly stood and clasped Tak's shoulder. "Thank the gods."

Tak gave a faint smile.

Kiba groaned, one hand reaching to cover his eyes. "I hate getting shot."

"I'm pretty sure everyone hates it," Andy smirked as she moved toward him.

He chuckled painfully, moving his hand to look at her. "My angel."

She smiled, "Hey. Good to see you awake." She kissed his cheek.

He gave her a soft smile, reaching up to brush her face. "Glad to be awake. How's Tak?"

"Tak is fine. Kai is stable," she answered.

His eyes narrowed. "Andy, he was dead. You didn't?"

"I didn't do anything except normal healing. I don't know how he's alive," she answered.

Kiba nodded. "You know what, I don't care how. It's enough that he is alive." He tried to sit up.

She helped him up, wrapping him into a hug.

He returned it with a chuckle.

Yoshi entered, a smile appearing as he saw his twin up. The two embraced, Tak rolling his eyes.

Kiba shook his head. "While it's nice to see you two, I hope there aren't any pranks this time."

Andy smiled as she watched them all, glad to be back with her friends.

A few hours later, Kai opened his eyes. He glanced around the room. "Where's Tak?"

"He's sleeping," Andy answered.

"Who are you?" His green eyes stared at her unblinking.

"I'm Andy. A friend of Tak's."

"Glad to hear he has some more." Kai brushed his feathered head with a smile. He watched her face. "I know that look. You want to know about me, but don't want to be rude." He chuckled.

She smiled, "A little bit, yeah."

"I'm a Fury. Before you ask, no idea why we're called that. Just what we've been called as long as I can remember. Yes, I have wings, but I use them only in battle. I can shoot fireballs and Tak tells me I have a mean left hook." He smiled at her.

"So what did the Empire do to you?"

"They took me after the attack. I was a guinea pig to destroy the chosen and to try to enslave my people. They never found a way how to, though."

Andy sighed and glanced down, "I wonder how many other people are still being held captive.. I feel like we keep rescuing more and more people."

Kai smiled sadly. "The Empire has been around a long time. Here." He handed her a usb.

"What's this?"

"How does the information for the largest Empire prison slash research facility in the galaxy strike you?"

Andy grinned, "I doubt I can just order the prisoners free... But if the guards don't listen I'll just kill them."

Kai raised an eyebrow as Tak entered.

Tak's face lit up. "Are you?"

Kai chuckled, raising his arms.

Tak embraced the bird man happily. "I'm sorry.."

Kai shook his head. "Stop right there. No apologies necessary. I'm just glad you weren't captured too."

Andy moved away to let them have space.

Arms suddenly wrapped around her waist.

She jumped slightly before looking behind her.

Kiba laughed at her. "Expecting someone else?"

"Sorry," she sighed, "I've just been so paranoid lately."

He frowned. "You need a good night's sleep. Come on."

"The last time I slept decently I was woken by Yoshi getting hurt. Since then I've struggled to even sleep at all."

Kiba's eyes darkened. "I should have been there."

"You shouldn't even leave the ship, because if anyone sees you..."

"I don't care." He took a deep breath, then picked her up. "You are going to sleep with me right now."

She nodded, "Okay."

He gave her a smile and headed for their room. Once there, he laid her down and climbed in next to her. Kissing her forehead, he snuggled into her and closed his eyes.

Andy struggled to relax, but once she did she soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Tak approached her slowly. "We have a slight problem."

"What's up?" Andy glanced at him.

"Kai found out you're the Empress. Now he's convinced this is an Empire trick. He's refusing to eat."

Andy sighed, "What can I do to help?"

"Convince him you're not trying to kill him or us. He is really freaked out cause he mentioned giving you a usb?"

Andy nodded, "A usb with intel on the biggest Empire prison."

Tak's eyes went wide. "He keeps thinking you're going to use it to trap us."

"I don't know if it'll work, but I'll go talk to him. Where is he?"

"Launch bay control room. Highest point on the ship."

She nodded, "Okay. Let's see how this goes." She headed to the control room and opened the door slowly, "Kai? Can I please talk to you?"

His voice was angry. "You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie. Everything I told you was true." She entered and sat on the floor close to the door to seem less threatening.

"You said everyone was safe. You didn't say **you** were Empress! You acted like you didn't know what happened to me. Just so you could get me to give that usb."

He stepped into view, a fireball blazing in his palm. "Have to give it to you, this feels very real. But it's all lies. Taking my memories and using them against me.."

Andy had tears in her eyes, "I didn't know what happened to you. I don't know what happened to most prisoners." She looked away from him, "I was raised on Eshana, a healer who was supposed to be leader of my people. Then one day, I was kidnapped by the Empire. I met Kiba and joined the resistance. Became friends with Tak and the others along the way. And then one day, I heard the Empire was back on Eshana, searching for people. Turns out, my brother and I were the children to the Empire's Prince. He wanted me to join him. I went with him, my heart still with the resistance. I saw the death of the Emperor, and then, after a huge battle, I finally killed my father. I just became Empress a week ago, and I really have no clue what I'm doing. I just want peace." She took a deep breath, "If you want the usb back, you can have it. If you still don't believe me and want to hurt or kill me, I won't stop you. But I am telling the truth."

He cocked his head, then let the fireball vanish. "Sorry. The scientists tried to get intel from me by simulating Tak and Kiba. I just assumed.." He slumped to the floor.

"I didn't originally say I was Empress because it's not the most important thing to me. My friends are more important, and if you're a friend of my friend, you're my friend too."

He gave her a small smile. He was pale, his hands shaking slightly.

Tak slowly opened the door. "All clear?"

Andy glanced at Kai, worried at how he looked but just asked, "Are we good?"

Kai nodded slowly.

Tak rushed in, a drink container in hand. "Now that's settled, you better eat."

Kai chuckled, taking the container and downing the contents. His color returned slightly.

"How are you feeling? I can do more healing if you need it?" Andy offered.

Tak looked at him, then at her. "He needs it. His people have fast metabolisms, so they eat _a lot_. But something's wrong with his."

Kai's voice was soft. "They kept me weak. I don't remember how it feels to be full strength anymore. That's why I didn't eat yet. I wanted to rob them. I wanted it to end."

Andy nodded, "Well let's make sure you eat enough and I'll see what I can do to help," she gave a soft smile.

Tak helped Kai up. "You're going back to the infirmary. I'll bring food."

Kai rolled his eyes, but nodded.

After getting him settled, the smuggler left for the kitchen.

Kai looked at Andy. "I really am sorry for losing it."

She shook her head, "You just escaped from the Empire, and then to find out the Empress is here? I'm surprised you didn't just kill me the second I opened the door."

"I'm not that mean.." He chuckled. "I was actually planning to use the fireball on myself."

Andy sighed, "I'm sorry for causing this in the first place."

Kai shook his head. "I should have trusted Tak. He tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen."

The door opened, Tak and a large food cart entering. He stopped next to the bed. "I want you to eat all of this. No arguments."

Kai laughed. "I surrender." He reached for a plate.

Andy smiled as she watched them, glad that they'd gotten another person free from the Empire.


	11. Chapter 11

Kiba chuckled as they came out of the soft serve parlor. Terui was attempting to eat the largest cone he'd ever seen as Andy cheered. "He's going to get brain freeze, you know."

She smiled, "That's part of the fun though."

Kiba shook his head fondly as he ate his own treat. He wrapped an arm around her as Terui skipped a few feet ahead. "I feel like we've adopted him."

Andy laughed, "Yeah, we pretty much have."

Kiba kissed her head. "Glad it's been quiet lately. We needed a break."

She nodded, "Definitely."

"Do you think the cease fire will actually hold?" He finished his cone, tossing the napkin in a trashcan.

"Depends on how much fear I struck into them," Andy smirked before sobering, "I hope it does, but it's probably going to end up being a struggle."

Kiba sighed, then scanned the crowd. "Where's Terui?"

Andy shrugged and tried to look around, "I don't know where he went. Hopefully he's close."

Kiba let go of her, heading for the teen's last location. Something caught his eye and he stopped. Crouching, his blood went cold when he realized it was Terui's access card. He quickly glanced to his left, seeing movement.

"_Andy, I just found Terui's card. I'm getting a bad feeling."_

"_Let's meet up and find him."_

"_Agreed. Follow my signal."_ He tapped his comm's tracker on and crept toward the movement. He hid behind a tree as he saw several men dragging a struggling Terui toward a warehouse.

Andy got close enough to see Terui. She wanted to rush in and get him but she'd wait for Kiba. She spotted him and crept closer, getting his attention so he'd know she was there.

"_How do you want to do this?"_

"_If I can get close enough, I could drain them unconscious until we check them out, then kill them from there if we have to."_

"_Alright. Let's go."_

Kiba's eyes were cold as he came around the tree. He could sense Andy behind him, but focused on the warehouse. He was steps away when he felt something prick his neck, then the world went dark.

Andy heard a small noise behind her and turned to check it but she was met with someone who quickly stuck her with something. She quickly felt herself falling as she fell unconscious.

Terui froze as men carried the limp forms in. "Don't hurt them. I'll do whatever you want."

One man laughed, "You give up pretty easily."

Terui scowled. "Let them go. It's obvious you want me."

"While that is true, there's plenty we could use them for," the man gave an evil smirk.

Terui allowed himself to be bound, his eyes not leaving his friends.

Andy was bound to a chair, Kiba standing to a chain extending from the ceiling.

One of the men punched him.

Kiba's eyes fluttered open and he coughed. As he regained his senses, he tried to get free. "Who are you and why do you want Terui?"

"Who we are doesn't matter. But we want him because he can make us quite a bit of money," he looked at Terui like a prize.

"I won't let you have him!" Kiba focused, throwing the nearest man across the warehouse.

"Give him some drugs," the man ordered.

Another man approached Kiba with a syringe.

Kiba kicked out wildly, and called her name, hoping Andy would wake.

Andy blinked her eyes slowly, still feeling the effects of whatever she'd been given. She glanced around and saw Kiba kicking out at a man who stuck a syringe into Kiba's arm. She threw the man away from him before she felt another prick. She felt dizzy, almost drunk. She was awake but she couldn't focus enough to throw anyone else or even drain them.

Kiba sagged, his eyes glassy. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't respond. This was bad, he thought. We're in trouble.

Terui watched as the man who'd given the orders began to set up a large communication station. His eyes widened as he recognized the area of the data net they were broadcasting from. These guys were auctioners! The teen anxiously glanced at his friends.

Kiba scowled, trying to force his hands to move. He could feel the rope around his wrists, just a matter of undoing the knot. If he could just focus….

"Gentlemen, thank you for waiting patiently. The auction will begin shortly, so have your money ready."

Andy tried to focus on what was said, but couldn't. She almost felt like she was floating, but when she tried to move, she realized she couldn't.

Terui panicked as one man approached with a syringe. He tried to struggle, but failed. As the liquid hit his bloodstream, he screamed. His hand flared white as his glass design materialized. The men laughed as the teen shook uncontrollably.

Kiba froze, his rage spiking. If Andy didn't do it, he was going to kill these men slowly.

The head man began speaking, Kiba catching bits and pieces. Something about being the last Fangire and his hacking abilities. Then he heard the words, "A demonstration perhaps?"

The man began to approach Andy.

"Take me!" Kiba shouted.

Andy turned to the voice, trying to will herself to speak and argue. She internally cursed at the drug, finally managing to get out a quiet, "no." But no one heard her say it.

The man raised an eyebrow at Kiba's request but shrugged and started moving toward him.

Kiba kept talking. "The Empire would never let you live if you killed their Empress, you know. I'm just a bodyguard. No one important. Use me."

He refused to look at Andy, meeting the man's gaze directly.

The man looked surprised, "You mean this weak little girl is the Empress?"

Kiba smirked. "That's what it says when she signs my checks."

Andy growled at Kiba before finally realizing her hands and feet were tied. She struggled against them trying to get free to save Kiba and Terui.

The man laughed, then nodded. "Very well." He jerked his head at the man next to Terui. "Bring him."

Andy's wrists were rubbing raw as she fought to escape. She was moving a bit faster now, but her mind was still running slow. Her eyes glowed as she scanned the energy signatures in the room, realizing how bad Terui actually was. She tried to drain the auctioners but nothing happened.

Kiba's heart broke as he got a good look at the teen. Black eyes met his, no recognition within.

The translucent dagger apparitions appeared and Kiba swallowed hard. Then he looked at Andy. If this kept her from dying, it was worth all the pain he knew was coming. He stared into Terui's eyes. "Do it."

The daggers struck both sides of his neck in unison and Kiba struggled not to scream as he felt his life force being rapidly drained. His eyes closed, his last sight Andy's horrified face.

Tears started streaming down as she watched him, fighting harder at the ties trying to get to Terui to stop him. Finally she got the focus to call his name, hoping that somewhere in there he'd hear her.

Terui suddenly screamed, the daggers lifting from Kiba to strike the head man. As Terui drained him, the other men ran screaming for the door.

Andy finally got the focus to drain them, dropping them to the floor. She struggled at the ties more, "Terui? You with me?"

The teen sobbed and stumbled over, his hands finally unbound. He began untying the knots. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I didn't want to…"

The ropes fell away as Terui clung to her.

When she was free, she hugged him, "I know, it's okay." She pulled away soon after and went to Kiba's side, scanning him over, trying to push energy into him and heal everything up.

Terui stared at her. "What are you doing? I killed him…"

"I've brought him back before..." Andy finally got the wounds healed up but his vitals weren't stabilizing. She took a deep breath before infusing the energy with a bit of her life force. Finally, he became stable and she dropped her hands, moving into a sitting position to try to stop the dizziness which was a mix of the drugs and her using life force.

Terui's eyes went wide as Kiba's eyes fluttered open. "Andy?" The teen yanked the rope free, cradling the rider as he gently brought him down to her.

Andy gave Terui a small smile before answering Kiba, "I'm here. Everything's okay."

Kiba nodded as there was a shout from the door. "Andy? Kiba?"

Daiki ran in, Itsuki on his heels. They skidded to a stop as they saw the situation.

Andy slowly looked up at them, "Hey."

Itsuki crouched, pulling his scanner out. "What the hell happened to you guys?"

"Lots of drugs, one made Terui go a bit.. hungry. Kiba was hurt but he's okay now." She turned to look at Terui as she remembered, "Do you need more energy?"

Terui swallowed hard, then shook his head. Getting up, he fled the warehouse.

Kiba swore softly, pushing himself up. "Can't let him do something stupid.."

Andy struggled to push herself up, swaying a bit as she finally stood. "Let's go find him."

Itsuki shook his head and touched his comm. "Kenji, get eyes on Terui. Sedate him and drag his ass back to the ship."

Kenji acknowledged and Itsuki looked at Andy. "You two are going to the infirmary. No arguments."

Kiba weakly chuckled, leaning on his brother. "Alright alright."

Andy sighed, wanting to argue, but decided to just nod.

They were led back to the transport, Itsuki taking the controls and flying them away.


	12. Chapter 12

Tsukasa glared at the assembled faces.

"Evian has sent an investigator of sorts to check on us. For the love of the gods, try to behave until she leaves."

His gaze landed on Yoshi and Rei who were struggling to remain stern. "Especially you two."

He shook his head. "That's all. Get back to work."

He turned toward the launch bay, rolling his eyes as he heard the twins' laughter.

A tall woman, dressed in a business suit exited a pod.

Tsukasa bowed. "Miss -?"

"Etsuko Hiroshi."

He gave her a polite smile. "Welcome aboard the Vengeance, Miss Hiroshi. Would you like me to show you to your quarters?"

"That would be great," she gave a nod.

"As you wish." Tsukasa led her into the sleeping area, stopping in front of a door and opening it. "When do you wish to start the inspection?"

"I'll start first thing in the morning."

Tsukasa nodded. "Then I will see you then." His comm went off.

"Niisan! Aniki just did the ice bucket to me again!"

Tsukasa groaned, turning away from her as he hissed "Not now!"

She watched with a raised eyebrow, wondering just what she was getting into with this inspection.

"But Niisan… it's the third time this week."

Tsukasa closed his eyes, praying for patience. "Just deal with it yourself, Daiki. I'm busy." He shut the comm off and turned back to her. "I apologize. I will meet you in the morning."

He quickly headed down the hall, face red.

Etsuko watched him walk away before closing the door to the room she was given. In the morning she woke early and grabbed her notebook before heading out of the room.

Tsukasa was waiting, a scowl on his face. He quickly lost it as she appeared. "Miss Hiroshi."

"Prince Tsukasa," she nodded, before giving a quizzical look at his now bright pink hair.

"Where do you wish to start?" He pointedly shook his head at her.

"I assume everyone meets in a dining room for breakfast? Why don't we start there so I can meet them."

Tsukasa took a deep breath, then nodded. He led her into the dining hall resignedly.

Andy looked up from the stove where she was cooking and smiled. "Our guest?"

"Yes. Miss Hiroshi, this is Andy."

"Nice to meet you," Andy stirred the food.

"Likewise."

Andy soon pulled down some plates and started putting food on them. She brought one over to Miss Hiroshi.

The inspector took it with a small smile and sat down, waiting for the others to arrive.

A coffee cup suddenly materialized on the counter, a flower inside.

Andy chuckled, starting up a pot of coffee.

Miss Hiroshi looked at it confused for a moment before she finally decided to start eating.

Tsukasa rolled his eyes as he took a plate and sat down.

The door opened, allowing Terui and Kai to enter. They were deep in discussion, only quieting when they got to Andy. They gave her matching grins.

"Morning," Andy smiled at them before handing them plates.

Miss Hiroshi tried not to stare at Kai, never having seen anyone like him before.

Terui nudged the Fury, whispering into his ear.

Kai chuckled, then whispered something back which made the teen giggle. They made their way over to a table in the corner, then resumed arguing over something on Terui's pad.

Kiba arrived next, a grin on his face as he saw Tsukasa. "Nice hair."

Tsukasa glared at him. "Not funny."

Kiba tried not to laugh as he looked at Miss Hiroshi. "My brother used the wrong shampoo this morning."

She stared at them a moment before writing something in her notebook.

Andy chuckled before giving Kiba a soft smile.

"Uh oh. Guess I'm in trouble." He grinned. "Coffee ready yet?"

She checked and nodded, pouring him a cup. She handed it to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm beat. Hate the night shift." He took a sip, rubbing his hip. "Makes my hip hurt again."

Andy raised an eyebrow before offering him a plate.

He took it, giving her a kiss. He sat down across from Tsukasa and started eating.

He rolled his eyes as the back of his head was slapped. "Morning bro."

Daiki chuckled. "I'm going to get you back."

"Not my fault you never check your surroundings. Amazing you graduated commando school."

"Yeah yeah. Morning Nee chan."

Andy filled another plate and handed it to Daiki with a smile.

He returned the smile, then headed for Terui's table.

Tak came in, chuckled at Tsukasa, then gave Andy a salute. "Just coffee."

Andy filled up a cup and passed it to him, "You should eat something small at least."

He sighed, then chuckled again. "Fine. Give me whatever's available."

Andy gave him a small portion of food with a chuckle.

The doors opened again.

Tak facepalmed. "Here comes trouble."

Miss Hiroshi looked at the door, noticing not one, but two sets of twins. She wrote down a few more things as she continued to watch them, wondering what kind of trouble the man meant.

Terui called out "Thanks for the balloons!"

The pair of tall twins sighed. "You weren't supposed to like them! Guess we'll just have to try harder."

The smaller twins shook their heads. "We told you. You need to annoy him somehow."

Kiba hung his head, trying not to laugh. "You know, if you annoy him too much, he might decide to have you as a snack."

Terui laughed, his daggers appearing above his head. He raised an eyebrow as the taller set looked at him nervously.

Miss Hiroshi watched. She'd heard of fangires before but never saw one. She was a little surprised to see one living with humans.

"We surrender." The four laughed as the daggers vanished.

"You better. If I find my boxers in the freezer again, you guys are going to wish I hadn't." Kiba glared at them before grinning.

Andy laughed at them all before making plates up for the twins.

"Itsuki and Kenji are on their way back. They said not to bother feeding them because they were going straight to bed." Rei reported as he got his plate.

Andy nodded, "Where were they?"

"Refugee camp on Pike. Itsuki said everything was good." The four moved to a table as Kiba brought his plate up.

"Missed you. Another reason I hate the night shift." He rubbed his hip again as he finished his coffee.

"I missed you too," she answered before finally making herself a plate. "Why don't you go get some sleep?"

"Will I see you later?"

"Yeah. I'll probably come back to the room once everything is cleaned up here."

"Okay." He gave her a kiss before heading for the door and disappearing.

Andy took the spot Kiba had been sitting in. She glanced at Tsukasa, "Any reports of Empire activity?"

He shook his head. "No news is good news, right?"

"Hopefully."

Miss Hiroshi took her plate to the sink before going back to the table and taking more notes.

"Why does it feel like you're about to lecture me?" Tsukasa looked at Miss Hiroshi..

Miss Hiroshi raised an eyebrow, "I'm just taking notes on what I see to report back to Evian."

Tsukasa sent Andy an amused look. "She looks so serious. Is she going to tell Evian all about this band of miscreants?"

"Evian probably wants to know all about what you three are up to."

Tsukasa couldn't help the laugh. "We're fighting the Empire of course. In between attracting more trouble than should be humanly possible and harassing each other. What else does she need to know?"

Andy shook her head before sighing, "Part of me now hates saying 'fighting the Empire' since I _am_ part of the Empire now. If they really do just listen to who is in charge, I'm guessing not _everyone _in the Empire is actually evil, they're just followers. I wish we could just make an agreement, that the resistance and Empire are ending the war."

"You could just decree it, like you did the cease fire. But we'd still be fighting because there are people who like the Empire the way it is, like Tsui." Tsukasa sighed.

"But we might be fighting a bit less?"

"I would think so. Like you said, most of the rank and file are followers." Tsukasa rose, placing his plate in the sink. "I have some things to do, please excuse me." He raised his voice to the rest of the crew. "Behave or I'm throwing you all in the brig."

He left, Miss Hiroshi looking thoughtful as she watched.

Andy chuckled, getting up to start washing the dishes.

Tsukasa entered the pod in the launch bay, smiling as he saw the cryopod. He typed in his access code, watching as it opened. "Nice cover, inspecting us."

"I'm just doing my own little inspection," Etsuko answered. "Need to know who I'm really working with. How did you know?"

He rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Known you for how long now? You enjoy sneaking around way more than you should." He helped her out, then headed for the door.

"Sneaking around is one of my specialties," Etsuko smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Tsukasa grinned, stepping out of the transport. He had just turned to look at her when there was a gunshot. His eyes widened, then closed as he fell.

Etsuko pulled out a weapon, looking around and not seeing anyone. She knelt by Tsukasa, turning him over to see the wound before lifting him and carrying him toward the infirmary.

Her clone in the kitchen approached Andy, "You're a healer right? Get to the infirmary, Tsukasa's been hurt."

Andy raised an eyebrow wondering how she knew that but nodded, shutting off the water for the sink and heading out the door. When she arrived she found Miss Hiroshi putting pressure on the wound.

"How did you...?" Andy looked confused as she went to Tsukasa's side.

"I can make clones," Etsuko informed. "He's been shot."

Andy nodded, checking the wound before cleaning it and healing him up.

"Who shot him?"

"I didn't see anyone, so they're probably still on the ship."

Andy's eyes widened, "We have to let everyone know and we have to find them fast."

Etsuko gave a nod, making a clone, "I can keep an eye on him this way. Let's go."

Andy nodded and headed toward the bridge, stopping quickly at her and Kiba's room. She opened the door, "Hey, we have a slight problem. Want to wake up and help us?"

Kiba's eyes flew open. "What kind of problem?"

"Enemy on the ship. Tsukasa was shot, but don't worry, I've already healed him up."

His face went hard. "Hope the enemy has made peace with the gods. What do I need to do?"

"Help us run a scan of the ship and let the others know," she ordered before heading back out the door.

Etsuko kept her eyes focused, searching for the enemy.

Kiba ran for the bridge, activating his comm. "Attention! There is an intruder on the ship. Saka is down and in the infirmary. I need scanning now."

Yoshi acknowledged.

Kiba was halfway there when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was hazy, but appeared to be walking armor. He began to follow.

"_Andy, I think I found him. He's cloaked, but I can see him a little."_

"_On my way," _she turned to Etsuko, "Think we found him."

Etsuko nodded and followed Andy. Andy's eyes glowed as she tried to sense energy readings. She finally found Kiba and spotted the weird signature the cloaked figure was showing, "Uncloak yourself. We know you're there," Andy ordered.

The cloaked figure whirled, firing.

Kiba jumped in front of them, gasping as the bullet connected.

The figure started to run.

Andy cursed, draining enough energy from the figure to knock him to the ground before kneeling by Kiba, starting the healing process.

Etsuko watched, still not seeing the cloaked figure.

After a couple minutes Andy moved to the figure who was starting to move a bit. She knocked him down, getting a lucky hit and disabling the cloak.

A young man stared up at her, eyes wide. He tried to move away from her in terror.

She glared at him, "What's your business here?"

"Disable or destroy this ship. Eliminate her." He pointed shakily at Etsuko. "Please don't kill me."

"Who gave you the orders to do that?"

"Colonel Zhang." The man looked down at the ground. "He told us you had betrayed the Empire."

"Seeing as it's my own Empire, how can I betray it? I don't see eye to eye with a lot of those in the Empire, but I haven't actually betrayed the Empire." Andy scowled. "Where do I find this Colonel Zhang?"

"The prison on Hermes."

"Is there anyone else talking badly of me?"

"Most of the Generals dislike your changes. But then again, they like war." The young man shrugged.

Andy took a deep breath, "I'm feeling generous today. Get off this ship. Now. Don't tell anyone what you've seen or heard here, got it? But do tell Colonel Zhang if he breaks the ceasefire again, I'll have his head."

The man shook his head. "I can't. I'm not expected back. One way mission."

Andy rolled her eyes, "Come on, you're getting locked up for now." She led him to the brig, locking him in a cell.

Etsuko raised an eyebrow but decided not to argue with Andy's choice to keep him alive.

Andy headed back to where Kiba was, taking him to the infirmary before finishing the healing process.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"He's in the brig right now and I'm fine."

His eyes narrowed. "You didn't kill him?"

"I was going to be nice and send him with a message to the Colonel that ordered him here, but he says he can't go back. At this point I figure he might have more intel if you guys can think of anything to ask him."

"Give me five. I'll go talk to him."

The infirmary door slid open, Terui rushing through.

"Andy, where is he?"

"Who?"

"The intruder. You didn't kill him, did you?"

"He's in the brig. Why?"

"Please don't hurt him." The teen's eyes were filled with panic.

"Okay... but why?"

"He's my best friend..he's a Fangire."

"You know there's a good chance he won't remember anything about you, right?" Andy looked at him sadly.

"I don't care! I.." Terui stopped talking, fighting tears.

Andy pulled him into a hug, "I won't kill him. But he's staying in the brig for now, okay?"

Terui nodded. "I understand. But please don't let him die."

Kiba paled as he realized what Terui was saying. "He's got a chip?"

"Chip?"

Kiba scowled and sat up. "The Empire only trusts certain people so far. If they think someone might betray them, they put in a chip that can remotely kill them. Mind wiped people are expendable to them."

Andy nodded, "There has to be a way to remove it. I'll meet up with Itsuki and see what we can do."

The comm buzzed, Itsuki's voice hurried. "Andy, there's a situation in the brig. I need you."

Andy took a deep breath before making her way quickly to the brig.

Itsuki was trying to restrain the prisoner who appeared to be having a seizure. "I was checking him over and he collapsed."

Andy nodded, kneeling and scanning him over. She pushed energy into him, trying to stabilize his vitals.

His eyes shot open, black pupils glowing. His voice was full of terror. "What's happening to me?"

"Shh calm down, we are trying to figure that out," Andy answered. "I know for sure you need energy though." She continued to push it into him. "What do you remember other than your mission?"

He calmed a little. "A planet? Someone happy to see me.. That's all. I don't even know if I have a name."

Andy nodded, "I think we have someone who can help you out a bit." She looked at Itsuki, "Why don't you get Terui, okay?"

Itsuki nodded, hurrying out.

The man looked at her. "Why are you helping me after what I did?"

"The Empire does some cruel things, like erasing people's memories before sending them on suicide missions. That's one of the things I hate most about the Empire. I just want to help people and prevent people from dying." She sighed, "I don't think you are bad, I think what the Empire forced you to do is bad."

"Most people wouldn't make that distinction." The prisoner looked at the floor thoughtfully. "It would just be you are a part of the Empire, you have to die."

"I'm the Empress, but I agree with the resistance. I'm not going to go killing innocent people on either side of the war. I just want to stop it."

"I figured that out when I recognized the man with you." The prisoner gave a chuckle. "The coronation was a nice ruse."

"I want to rule the Empire to peace, not war. I know it's almost impossible though with so many of the people in the Empire being for more fighting," Andy sighed.

The man gave her a small smile. "I don't want to fight. I don't remember anything, but I feel like I was a peaceful person before…"

"You were." Terui's voice was soft.

The prisoner looked up and paled. "You...I've seen your face." He looked at Andy. "Who?"

"He's a friend of mine. His name is Terui."

"Terui.." The prisoner said the name slowly, then he jerked violently. His hands gripped his skull tight.

Terui freaked. "Andy, help him. There's a reason why we can't be mind wiped safely!"

Andy raised her hands, pushing energy into him trying to help him. She just hoped she was helping.

The man went limp, Terui dropping to his knees and grabbing him. "Emu? Emu, wake up. Please wake up."

Emu's eyes cracked. He gave a tiny smile. "I remember.. Everything. But my head…" He lost consciousness, his face pale.

Andy got him up and took him to the infirmary. With Itsuki's help Andy removed the chip and then spent the next couple hours getting his energy up to a normal level. She eventually moved to the chair next to him to keep an eye on him.

Kiba came in, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "How's he doing?"

"He's stable at least," Andy answered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He gave her a smile. He was about to speak again when the ship suddenly rocked.

Kiba hit the comm. "What the hell?"

Tak answered. "We're taking fire from the prison planet. Brace for impact."

The ship rocked again, sparks flying from the terminals and the lights dimming.

The comm crackled. "Engines off line. Everyone, brace for crash landing."

Andy's eyes widened as she looked at Kiba in panic.

His lips tightened. "Make sure he's secure. I'll secure Tsukasa." He moved to the bed his brother lay on and began attaching restraints.

Andy quickly restrained Emu, "What now?"

Kiba pushed her into one of the chairs in front of the infirmary terminal. He pulled safety straps down, attaching them to her.

The ship lurched and he lost his balance, hitting his head as he went down. The lights went out and the ship hit the planet hard.

When everything settled, Andy took a deep breath trying to push away some of the panic she was feeling. She unattached the straps before getting to Kiba and starting to heal him. After a moment she remembered her comm, "How is everyone?" She focused on stopping the bleeding that started when Kiba hit his head.

Itsuki answered grimly. "Not good. There are injuries everywhere and…" His voice trailed off. "How are you guys?"

"I'm working on fixing up Kiba now. I'll be right there." She did what she could before going to unrestrain the still unconscious Tsukasa and Emu. She then headed toward the bridge.

It was in chaos, the crew in various spots on the floor.

Rei and Yoshi lay next to Etsuko, who appeared unconscious.

Itsuki appeared beside Andy. "Can you help her?" His eyes were grave, a small cut on his cheek trickling blood.

She nodded, "How is everyone else on the ship?"

"Mostly minor injuries. Tak got knocked around some. Rei and Yoshi-" There were tears in his eyes as he trailed off.

Andy took a deep breath, "I'll see what I can do.. Have you heard from Daiki or Terui?"

"They're two of the few okay. Andy, you can't do anything for the twins. Just take care of Etsuko." He moved away toward a semi conscious Tak.

Andy easily helped Etsuko before moving to the twins. She gathered energy as fast as she could to push into them with no change. She focused a bit and started infusing her life force energy into the outside energy. Finally their vitals started picking up. After another half hour she finally pulled away from them, the room spinning around her. She sat there for a few moments before pushing herself to her feet. Finding Itsuki she updated, "All three of them should be fine."

Itsuki's eyes widened. "All three? Andy, what did you do?"

"I saved them," Andy shrugged.

Itsuki just shook his head in amazement. "Once someone in command is awake, we'll be able to figure out what to do."

"We need to make sure no one else attacks the ship. Unless they are assuming we've all died," Andy answered.

"Agreed." Kiba slowly entered the bridge. "Tell Daiki and Terui to get the sensors back up as soon as they can. Once that's done, hopefully a few of us will be lucid enough to decide if we're still hitting the prison or not."

"We need to take them down," Andy answered. "But it'll be better if everyone is up and with it."

He gave her a smile, then swayed and grabbed a console for support. "If they come looking, we're sitting ducks."

Andy looked thoughtful for a moment, "I could just sit outside and drain anyone who comes close."

He chuckled, waiting for the dizziness to pass. "Wish I had that."

Andy went to take a step toward him but soon collapsed to the floor.

Itsuki quickly knelt, checking her over. "Just exhaustion. She needs rest." He looked at Kiba. "You do too." The doctor sat the rider down just in time for him to lose hold of consciousness.

The doctor sighed, looking over the bridge in worry.

About an hour later, Andy regained consciousness, still feeling exhausted and dizzy. She glanced around her, hoping they'd not been attacked again.

Tsukasa gave her a relieved smile. "Welcome back." He was looking over a map with Tak and Daiki. Other than them, the bridge was empty.

"Where is everyone?"

"A few are in the infirmary. The others are either repairing the ship or on recon. How are you feeling?"

Andy nodded, "I'll be fine. How can I help?"

Tsukasa shrugged. "We've got it under control. You_ could_ convince my idiot brother not to go out just yet? He can't even see straight right now."

"Where is he?"

"Infirmary. He wanted to go on the recon. Itsuki threatened to drug him." Tsukasa's lips quirked up.

Andy nodded and pushed herself up, swaying slightly before she got her balance.

"You might want to rest some more too." Daiki's voice was soft.

"Maybe.." Andy answered before heading to the infirmary.

She smiled at Kiba when she entered.

"You're awake." He returned the smile, then scowled. "Tell Itsuki to let me out of these." He revealed restraints on his arms. "_Please_?"

"I'll let you out if you come rest with me?"

"Fine. At least till you fall asleep."

"That sounds like you're going to sneak off," Andy sighed.

"I should be helping, not stuck in here." He yanked on the restraints, his eyes starting to glow.

Andy nodded, "Ok, but take me with."

"You look like you need rest." He shook his head.

"I'll be fine," Andy argued. "I can help."

His eyes glowed brighter and suddenly he was free. His face was hard as he shrugged. "Suit yourself." He climbed off the bed and walked past her.

Andy turned and followed, pushing herself forward.

Kiba walked off the ship without a word. His comm buzzed and he took it off, dropping it to the ground. He headed straight for the prison, only hiding when he saw a team led by Etsuko and Rei.

Andy followed close behind, "What's your plan?"

"We go in and hit the self destruct and get out." His voice was monotone and emotionless. His eyes were still glowing.

"What about releasing the prisoners?"

"Waste of time. They'd probably just get caught again."

"What is wrong with you?" Andy growled, "They don't deserve that kind of death."

He turned to look at her. "Sacrifices have to be made in order to defeat the Empire. Better they die here than controlled on the battlefield." He cocked his head. "That's your problem. You think you can save everybody. You can't even save yourself." His eyes turned red and she felt her airway being squeezed.

Andy focused as she tried to suck in a breath, trying to lift Kiba and throw him to get him to stop.

He began laughing, then sobbing as he squeezed her tighter. "Andy..I don't know what's wrong. I can't control my body. You have to stop me!"

Andy's eyes glowed as she attempted to drain him unconscious.

Slowly, the pressure lessened as Kiba's eyes returned to normal, then began to glaze over. He fell to the ground.

Andy took a few deep breaths before moving over to Kiba. She lifted his body up with her telekinesis and started heading back to the ship. Someone there might have some idea on what just happened.

Tsukasa and Tak met them at the ship. "What the hell was he doing?"

"I don't know," Andy shook her head. "He wasn't himself."

Itsuki arrived, shaking his head. "When he came to, he was violent. I put him in restraints and ran scans. Andy came in and I heard talking, but I was checking results. When I came out, they were gone." He held up the restraints. The lock mechanism was melted.

"He got out himself, I was mainly just following him, but he was acting strangely the whole time."

"Bring him to the infirmary. I want to show you something."

Andy nodded, lifting Kiba up and heading to the infirmary.

"Restrain him again, though I don't know how much good it will do. Maybe I should sedate him?" He headed for the other room, reappearing with his pad. "His scans."

Andy looked them over, "So what do you think is causing this? He was fine until we arrived here, and his head wasn't screwed up that badly, so it has to be something around here on the planet?"

Daiki ran in, his face grim. "Two words: mind control. In his case, more like only his violent part. I think it's trying to control his powers."

Andy closed her eyes a moment, trying to ignore the dizziness she was still feeling, "So someone is controlling him? Who? And how?"

"I'm betting something in the prison. It_ is_ a testing center for Empire research."

Andy nodded, "Think they'll show me around if I ask them to? Or will I have to fight my way there?"

Tsukasa entered. "Not a bad idea. I'll have the twins play bodyguard. Maybe we won't have to fight at all."

Kiba moaned, his eyes blinking open. "What happened?"

"Probably mind control, making you an asshole," Andy answered.

His eyes widened as he began to remember. He began hyperventilating, his hands shaking. "I-I almost killed you!"

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

"It doesn't matter! I almost killed someone I love _again_." His shaking was getting worse, his breathing ragged.

Itsuki prepared a syringe and handed it to her.

Andy injected it into his arm before wrapping her arms around him, "It's okay. Just relax and breathe."

He slowly stopped shaking, his eyes meeting hers. "I'm sorry." The words slurred as the sedative took effect.

Andy made sure he was okay before turning back to the others, "Let's get this over with."

Tsukasa and Daiki nodded. Tsukasa touched his comm. "Yoshi, Rei. Get in here. New plan."

A few minutes later, the twins entered. They sent matching smiles toward Andy, then sobered as they saw Kiba. "He doesn't look good." Yoshi commented.

"He's having some problems right now," Andy answered. "We need to go find out what's messing with his head."

They nodded in unison. "So what's the plan?"

"I'm going to ask for a tour of the facility," Andy answered. "We're going to look around, hopefully on peaceful terms."

"Sounds good to me." Rei smirked.

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "You enjoying yourself?"

"Not yet." Rei answered. "Soon though."

"Go get in Empire clothes then meet me in ten," Andy ordered.

"Yes ma'am." They saluted, then turned and left.

Tsukasa looked at Kiba. "Can we actually keep him here with his abilities?"

"Give him a second dose of sedative, and keep him restrained," Andy suggested. "We'll try to be quick."

Itsuki nodded, going through the scan data. He froze and looked up at her. "Make it quicker than that. His powers are conflicting with whatever is happening. His mind can't take it and is starting to deteriorate."

Andy took a deep breath, "Okay." She kissed Kiba's forehead before heading out of the room. She quickly dressed in her Empire attire, then waited on the twins.

The twins showed up, looking like proper bodyguards. "May we escort you, Empress?"

Andy chuckled, "Let's hurry." She started heading toward the prison. As she was walking she asked, "How are you two feeling?"

"Energized is how I'd describe it. Is that normal?" Yoshi chuckled. "Suki told us what happened. Thank you."

Andy nodded, "You're my friends, it's not a problem." She yawned, "Though when we're done here I might sleep for a week."

The twins chuckled in unison, then sobered as the prison loomed in front of them.

Andy took a deep breath before opening a door and walking in. She found someone who looked like a worker, "Who's in charge here?"

"Dr. Natsuo."

"Where do I find him?"

"Lab. Fourth floor. He never leaves while an experiment is running."

Andy gave a nod and headed off to find the lab. She looked into the window before opening the door and walking in.

The doctor looked up angrily from the man restrained in front of him. "Who-" The words died as he recognized Andy. "Empress! To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I've been making my way to different locations, learning a bit more about what we've been working on," she answered.

"You honor me." He led her to a machine in the center of the room. "We've finally made a breakthrough in controlling our draftees. Instead of mind wiping, we can simply rewrite their memories to be loyal. Isn't it wonderful?"

Andy nodded, "How does it work?"

He pressed a button, showing a projection. "A beam of compressed energy is directed at the memory centers. We highlight the memories to be rewritten, then another beam alters them. No permanent injury, no downtime of troops."

"No permanent injury?" Rei's barely contained whisper of rage reached her ears.

"How long has this been operational? And how many has it been tested on?" Andy wondered.

"The prototype was finished this morning. But due to snags, _he_-" Natsuo waved a hand at the prisoner, "Is going to be the first test subject."

Andy nodded and looked at the machine before glancing at the prisoner, "Who is he?"

"A rebel from Juzon. He's caused a lot of casualties for us. We paid off his commander so we could ambush him. Now he'll be one of us."

Andy continued to look around, "Is there any chance you could show me around the rest of the prison?"

Natsuo bowed his head. "I would be honored. Would you wait until the test has been performed?"

"I am on a bit of a tight schedule," Andy answered. "Will it take long?"

"Mere minutes." Natsuo moved to the machine, pressing buttons.

Rei whispered in her ear. "Are you going to actually let this happen?"

The prisoner raised his head, meeting her eyes defiantly even though he bore the marks of repeated beatings.

Andy focused on the twins minds_ "Any ideas on how to stop it?"_

"_Kill him."_ Rei's words were laced with rage.

"_No. Just knock Natsuo out. We can't afford a fight right now."_ Yoshi's words were thoughtful.

While Natsuo wasn't looking at her, Andy's eyes started to glow and she slowly drained him to unconsciousness. She sighed, "Don't know why I didn't think to do that earlier. Destroy the machine. Or better yet, take a few small parts off so it doesn't seem like we actually did anything to it. And we can just write him being unconscious off as him passing out." She looked at the body on the ground, searching for access cards. After that she looked at the prisoner, "Do you know how many people work in the building?"

He frowned. "There's only a few scientists. About ten guards. Why did you save me?"

"Because I'm with the resistance and want to save as many people as I can." She glanced at Rei and Yoshi, "Kiba mentioned a self destruct. Think we can get the prisoners free before we blow the place?"

They looked at her. "Leave it to us." They headed out of the room.

The man sighed. "Heard rumors that the Empress was not like the others. Didn't believe it." He coughed and grimaced.

Andy approached, raising her hands up to scan him over and heal his injuries. "What's your name?"

"Jack."

When she was done healing him she undid the restraints keeping him tied to the table.

He sat up slowly, testing his body. "Thank you. What do you want in return?"

She shook her head and chuckled, "Just don't attack us." She glanced into the hall to see if either of the twins were nearby. "You can go free if you want. We have a ship but it's not active at the moment if you wanted to come along. I wonder if they have a launch bay here.."

"Basement level. And I'm gentle as a kitten, unless you attack me first." He gave her a half smile.

"Want to help me pick out a ship?" She smirked.

"Allow me. Mine is near the entrance." He led her down the stairs to the elevator. "This will take us down."

"_Prisoners free. Self destruct set for ten minutes. I'm on my way back, Rei's waiting for your command."_ Yoshi pathed to her.

"_That prisoner is helping us get a new ship. Meet us downstairs," _Andy sent to both_. _

Yoshi acknowledged.

"_Let me know when you guys are ready to go. I'll hit the button." _Rei was quiet.

Andy followed Jack while keeping an eye out for guards.

They emerged from the elevator and Jack pointed to a large warship, black with green accents. "That's mine. You like it?"

"It's amazing," Andy smiled as she looked at it. "And definitely big enough for our crew."

Yoshi jogged their way. "Guards taken care of. Ready to go whenever Rei gets his ass here."

"You ready?" She glanced at Jack.

"_More_ than ready to get out of here."

Yoshi hit his comm. "Rei? Hit the button and get your ass to the basement. We're leaving."

There was no answer,however the computer started counting down.

The commando looked at Andy in alarm. "Rei, you better be on your way."

"Sorry...ran into some trouble. Get out of here.. before it blows." His voice was pained, his words halting.

Andy looked at Yoshi quickly before ordering, "You two get the ship out and to the crew. I'll go find Rei and get us out of here."

Yoshi nodded as Jack waved. They climbed into the ship, the engines firing a few seconds later. They headed out of the hangar as fast as they could go, disappearing quickly.

Andy ran up the stairs and started checking everywhere for Rei. Eventually she spotted him.

He was half sitting next to the self destruct panel. A dead guard lay by the door.

Rei's breathing was erratic, the front of his Empire fatigues drenched in blood. There were three holes in his chest, a fourth in his leg. "You're supposed.. to be getting the hell out of here…" He chided her weakly.

"_We _are supposed to be getting out of here," she knelt by him, quickly closing up the holes to stop the bleeding before lifting him with her telekinesis, "It'll be faster this way than to try to walk," Andy informed as she started taking him down the hall.

"I'm just going to slow you down. Leave me."

"You're my friend, I can't do that." She then gave a small smirk, "And you can't tell me what to do."

He shook his head in fond exasperation. "Maybe this is what's supposed to happen. I mean, I died in the crash. Now this.."

"Or maybe I'm supposed to just keep saving your ass."

He chuckled, his hold on consciousness starting to slip. His eyes blinked slowly.

Andy glanced at her watch, noting how little time there was left. She got them out the door and worked on taking them back toward the ship. Soon though, she heard rumbling, the building starting to go up in explosions. She stopped, laying Rei on the ground, shielding him from any dust and debris that would come their way. A large wave of dust and smoke started before more explosions went off. Andy felt something large hit her from behind, knocking the air from her lungs. She kept trying to protect Rei though. Once the dust cleared she tried to stand, quickly falling over, exhaustion and dizziness overtaking her. She managed to keep a hold on her consciousness, pushing herself back to her knees before she started healing Rei again.

"Andy!" Kiba was suddenly beside her, eyes wide as he took in Rei's injuries.

"Get him to the infirmary," Andy ordered, taking a few moments to try to breathe, pain spiking through her as she did.

"_Both_ of you are going." Kiba gently lifted her as the newly arrived Yoshi and Daiki lifted Rei.

Kiba held her close as they climbed into the new ship. "We're still transferring things over, but we have power." He kissed her forehead. "You really like pushing your luck don't you?"

"Just want to help people.." she blinked slowly.

He chuckled, reaching the infirmary and laying her down. "Sleep. I'll be right here."

She gave a sleepy nod before closing her eyes. She was asleep within seconds.


	13. Chapter 13

Andy blinked her eyes open slowly, looking up and not recognizing where she was. After a moment she pushed herself up to look around, noticing Rei in another bed. Her eyes then finally landed on Jack who was in the chair next to her. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, wondering where Kiba was and why Jack was there.

Kiba entered, a smile appearing as he saw her awake. "Hi." He stopped beside the bed, gently taking her hand. "Feeling better?"

She yawned, "A little bit. Still pretty exhausted though."

"I bet. Rei's gonna be fine, thanks to you. Two transfusions fixed what you didn't. He's just sleeping now." Kiba glanced at Jack and chuckled.

"How's everyone else?"

"Getting settled in. This ship is huge. Did he mention having crew?"

Andy shook her head before glancing at Jack, "No." She turned back to Kiba, "Do we have a nice room?"

"Very nice. And I have a surprise for you when you're feeling better." He looked at Jack again. "That can't be comfortable. I'm going to wake him."

"Why is he in here anyway?"

"Said something about owing you. Wouldn't leave."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "He's done plenty with letting us use the ship."

Kiba smiled. "You know he's got the smallest room?" He moved to Jack and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, she's awake."

Jack's lips curled up but he didn't wake.

"Maybe we should just move him to a bed?"

Kiba chuckled, then carefully lifted him by telekinesis and laid him down. "For a rebel, he sleeps pretty soundly."

"He must need the rest," Andy shrugged before yawning again.

"If you need to sleep more.." Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"I at least want to be up for a little bit," Andy sighed. "How long have I been out?"

"Day and a half." Kiba smiled as he took Jack's seat.

Andy raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised I woke up this soon. No wonder I still feel so exhausted."

Kiba was about to answer when Jack suddenly woke, scrambling off the bed. His eyes were not quite focused and panicked. "Where?"

"You're safe on the ship," Andy answered softly.

He looked at her for a minute, then mumbled "Sorry."

"It's okay," she gave him a smile. "How are you doing?"

He gave her a small smile. "Good thanks to you."

"Do you have a crew?" Kiba asked.

Jack quickly shook his head. "Not anymore."

Kiba winced. "Sorry."

Jack shrugged. "It's okay. You needed the ship." He bowed his head to Andy. "I hope you use it well. You can drop me wherever you wish."

Kiba looked at him in surprise. "You're not staying?"

He cocked his head. "You needed the ship. You don't need me too. I will probably just get in the way."

"You can stay and help if you want to," Andy answered. "Unless you'd rather leave?"

He gave a startled look. "I just thought.."

Kiba started laughing. "You thought she was just using you to get the ship."

Andy looked at him surprised, "It's your ship, I wouldn't force you off of it. I thought maybe you'd want to join us?"

He slowly looked from her to Kiba and back again. "You have a large crew already. You really want to add another one?"

"Of course," Andy smiled at him.

"You might regret it. Keeping me will make your generals _very_ upset." He gave her a bright smile.

Andy chuckled. "Good." She blinked slowly, trying to force the exhaustion away.

Kiba gently pushed her down. "Go back to sleep."

Jack headed for the door. "We'll protect you."

Andy gave a sleepy chuckle, too tired to think of a response, her eyes closing soon after as she quickly fell asleep.

Kiba followed Jack out. "So, what are your plans?"

"Protect her, of course. I have my first target. I'll be back." He headed to the launch bay as Kiba sighed.

Andy stretched out on the bed as she regained consciousness. She then opened up her eyes and sat up, glancing around the infirmary.

Rei gave her a smile. He was sitting up, the remains of a lunch tray on his lap. "Nice to see you awake."

"You too. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, given I _should_ be dead. Grateful." He watched her. "You really **aren't **going to let any of us die."

"I'll try to keep us all alive as long as I have the power and energy to do so," Andy nodded.

He chuckled as the door slid open.

Kiba's face fell as he scanned the room. "Dammit."

"What's wrong?" Andy gave him a worried look.

"You haven't seen our newest idiot, have you?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Jack? No, why?"

"He went Empire hunting. His fighter is in the bay shot to hell, but no one's seen him. The only place left to look is the closet he calls a room." Kiba growled in frustration.

"I'll go check," Andy pushed herself off the bed.

Kiba took her to a small room next to the engines. He knocked on the door. "Hey Jack!"

There was no response and Kiba frowned. He picked the lock, opening the door. He froze as Jack was revealed. The resistance fighter was crumpled on the floor, medical supplies scattered near him.

Kiba swore, hurriedly kneeling and turning him over. A laser burn in his abdomen was still sluggishly bleeding, another in his shoulder messily wrapped in gauze. A bullet graze on the fighter's temple was clotted. His breathing was very slow but steady.

"Jack! Open your eyes!" Kiba grabbed some gauze and begin applying pressure.

Jack jerked, his eyes flying open. His gaze landed on Andy. "You don't have to worry about Zhang anymore." He arched his back as Kiba struggled to control the bleeding.

"You idiot." Kiba shook his head.

Andy knelt and started healing him. "Why did you go off by yourself?"

"To protect you. You can truthfully say you didn't order it." Jack watched her calmly.

Kiba rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"You don't need to protect me," Andy answered.

The comm buzzed, Tsukasa's voice coming through. "Uh Andy? Are you with Jack right now?"

"Yeah."

"Stay with him until we leave orbit, okay? It'll be better this way." The comm shut off.

Andy glanced at Kiba in confusion but continued to heal Jack.

Jack closed his eyes as Kiba frowned. "Infirmary?"

"Yeah, let's get him there."

Kiba carefully lifted him, heading out.

When they arrived, he gently laid Jack down and turned to her. "I'm going to find out what the hell is going on."

She nodded, "Let me know." She went to Jack's side,continuing the healing. When she was done, she sat down next to him.

Kiba entered the bridge to see a large debris field in front of the ship. He glanced at Tsukasa. "What is this?"

Tsukasa slammed his fist into a chair. "That _was_ Juzon."

Kiba closed his eyes, hanging his head. After a minute, he headed back to the infirmary. He stood watching Jack sadly.

Andy noticed Kiba's look, "What's wrong?"

"_Why_ can't you just dismantle the Empire? **Kill **the ones who don't obey?" Kiba's voice was raw as he fought tears.

Andy was quiet for a moment before answering, "I don't think it'll be that easy. If it was though, I'd do it. As is, I think someone else would just take over and keep control."

"Then kill them all!" Kiba yelled. "Drain them slowly, so they'll feel his pain. That way, I'll feel better when he wakes up and I have to break his heart."

"What happened?"

"The Empire blew up Juzon."

Andy took a deep breath and nodded, "They'll pay for that. Even if I have to kill everyone in the Empire, I'll find out who ordered the attack."

Kiba fought to contain the rage as Jack's eyes fluttered open.

The fighter cocked his head as he saw him. "Something happened, didn't it?" He quickly sat up, then winced. "Tell me."

Kiba clenched his jaw, sending Andy a desperate look.

Andy looked at Jack, a mix of rage and sadness in her eyes, "I'm sorry, they destroyed Juzon."

Jack looked at her in disbelief. "The whole planet?"

She nodded, "It's gone."

Jack's eyes filled with tears as his fists clenched the blanket. "I killed them.."

"No you didn't. The Empire did," Andy looked at him sadly. "And I'm going to do whatever I can to find those responsible."

"You don't understand.. They didn't want me to fight. I didn't listen." Jack began to sob.

Kiba swore. "I thought Juzon sounded familiar. They're like Eshana- _were_ like Eshana." He looked at Andy. "They were pacifists. Refused to challenge the Empire."

"I couldn't stand it. Everyone told me not to fight. I left so I could free them. Instead the Empire killed them to punish me.."

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like coming from a planet that's pacifistic and what it's like wanting to fight anyway. Normally I'd say revenge isn't the answer, but believe me, I'm going after who did this."

Jack's head shot up, his eyes blazing. "No. This is my responsibility." He climbed out of the bed and bowed. "The ship is yours now. I hope you use it to bring peace." He started to walk toward the door, but Kiba blocked him.

"No way in hell are we letting you leave. Just trust Andy, okay?"

"The Empire is _my _responsibility. This happened under my rule, it is _my _job to take care of it." Andy growled.

Jack turned to her, beginning to speak. His eyes rolled up as Kiba hit his neck and he fell. Kiba caught the fighter, giving Andy an embarrassed grin.

"Thanks," Andy looked at Jack sadly, "I don't want him running off on his own again. I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

Kiba carefully put him back in the bed. "He's going to be pissed. Restraints?"

Andy nodded, "I hate restraining people but it's for his own safety.."

Kiba chuckled, searching Jack's clothing. He held up a pair of lockpicks with a wry smile. "He thinks like I do." The prince pocketed them, then got the restraints on.

"I'm going to go see what information Tsukasa has on this attack then come up with a plan," Andy decided.

"I'll come with you. Just give me a second." Kiba disappeared into the side room, then reappeared a moment later with a syringe. He injected Jack with a whispered "Sorry."

"Sedative?" Andy raised an eyebrow. "Probably a good idea."

"Yeah. Let's go." Kiba laid the syringe down and went to her side.

Andy headed off to the bridge, hoping they had some kind of information on who did this.

Tsukasa glanced at her, then shuddered. "Who's getting killed?"

"Whoever attacked Juzon. Do you have any intel?"

"We're pursuing an Empire warship that was lurking around." He indicated the viewscreen.

"I'm going to take them out," Andy answered angrily.

"All of them? Maybe Saka should just blow it up." Kiba gave her a worried look.

"The ship might have intel that we don't."

"Then I'll just take out their engines. Make them land." Tsukasa looked at Yoshi and nodded.

Yoshi pressed a button, firing lasers.

The ship's engines went out and it began to make an emergency landing on Juzon's moon.

"All yours." Tsukasa looked at her.

She nodded, "Thanks." She glanced at Kiba, "Are you staying or going?"

"I'll go just in case anybody tries something."

"Come on then."

They headed to the other ship, entering quickly. Andy glanced around looking for crew. She finally spotted someone who pointed her in the direction of the ship's Captain. She walked into the bridge with fire in her eyes.

Kiba took a deep breath as the Captain stared at Andy disdainfully. "Empress. You wanted to speak to me?"

"As you know, I've called a ceasefire. Though I may understand attacking when attacked, I want to know why a pacifistic planet was just blown up." She glared.

"That rebel escaped from prison, blowing it up in the process. Now he's disappeared. I decided that the destruction of his planet would serve two purposes. Lure him out and show what happens when the Empire is attacked. Retribution will be swift." The Captain sneered at her. "Your ceasefire is worthless."

"You're right, retribution will be swift," Andy nodded as her eyes quickly started glowing and she drained him, his body dropping to the floor. She took a moment and focused on the other energy signatures on the ship before she drained everyone with the Empire. She glanced at Kiba, "I'll look for intel, you see if there's any supplies that would be useful."

He nodded and left the bridge grimly. He began searching the ship, loading the Valkyrie with everything he found. Then he waited.

Andy sat at the console, typing in search words to try to find information. After not finding anything, she stood, swaying a bit as her dizziness returned. She took a deep breath before heading back toward the Valkyrie.

Kiba grew alarmed as he saw her. Running out, he grabbed her shoulders. "Andy? Are you okay?"

"Just a bit dizzy. Think I need more rest.."

"Let's get you back." He led her into the bridge, then keyed the flight sequence.

They were back in ten minutes. Kiba landed inside the launch bay, then turned to her. " ."

"Infirmary or our room?"

"I want to see your face, so our room." He picked her up and headed down the hall. He tapped the control, the door sliding open.

Andy glanced around, noticing how big it was. She smirked when she saw the bed, "Is that..?"

Kiba laughed. "I 'liberated' it."

Andy chuckled, "It's so comfy. And when I'm up for it we should totally jump on it."

Kiba laid her down with another laugh. "Are we five?"

Andy smiled, "We might be."

"Sleep well." He gave her a soft smile.

Andy nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep in seconds.

Kiba sat watching her for a minute, then left quietly.

When Andy woke next, she found herself alone in their room. She got up and changed before heading out to see if anything was going on. She headed toward the infirmary first, wondering if Jack was awake.

"Sleep well?" Kiba didn't look at her, his attention focused on keeping a floating box of bandages from hitting his face.

"Yeah. Anything happen while I was out?"

"He woke up. And as you can see, he's a little pissed." Kiba growled as the box dropped, replaced by a bedpan which hit his ribs.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but he's got good aim and he's sneaky. Wanna try calming him down?"

Andy shrugged and headed over to Jack with a small smile, "How are you feeling?"

He gave her an exasperated look. "He hit me and locked me up. How do you think I feel?"

Another bedpan sailed through the air, heading for Kiba's head.

"I'm sorry," Andy answered as she watched.

"Let me out. I have to make the Empire pay." Jack demanded.

"I already took out everyone on the ship that destroyed your planet."

He glanced at her in shock. "What? Why would you do that for me?"

"I did it half for you, revenge I guess, because your planet didn't deserve it. The other half was because I told them if they opposed me they'd pay. They aren't listening to the order for a ceasefire, so they needed to pay," Andy had a hint of anger in her voice.

Jack sighed. "Glad you're not mad at me." He gave her a half smile. "Let me out?"

She nodded and got the key, letting him out.

Kiba gingerly walked in. "Is it safe?"

Jack chuckled. "Sorry."

"So now that you're free, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He sat up. "So what trouble are we getting into next?"

Andy chuckled, "I just woke up, so I don't know yet. I'm sure there will be something soon though."


	14. Chapter 14

Kiba crept into the Empire run school, eyes searching for guards. Finding none, he continued toward the distress signal. He entered the large classroom, puzzled when he saw only one figure at the back.

"Are you the one who sent the signal?" Kiba whispered.

"Yes," the figure moved forward.

Kiba nodded. "Let's get you out of here then. Are you alone?"

He nodded.

Kiba motioned to himself. "Glue yourself to my side until we get to the ship." He paused, listening intently. "Let's go already."

He nodded again, moving to Kiba's side. He looked up hearing a loud noise.

Kiba softly swore. "Dammit." He pushed the boy ahead of him, "Move it. You weren't as alone as you thought." He aimed his gun forward.

As they moved, Kiba tried to see ahead of them. He growled as the school went quiet again. "I hate this mission."

Akasa spotted an Empire commando, "Watch out!"

Kiba whirled too slow. He fell on his back, his head hitting the floor at the same time he felt a pinch in his shoulder. His eyesight began to dim as he got the sensation of something squeezing his lungs.

Akasa pulled out a pistol, firing it at the commando before kneeling by Kiba. He lifted him up and ran from the room, heading toward Kiba's transport. They arrived, Akasa looking around at how big it was and keeping an eye out for anyone.

"Can't.. Breathe." Kiba was barely conscious.

Akasa picked Kiba up and ran down the hallway, knowing someone had to be on the ship somewhere.

Andy froze when she noticed someone she didn't know, but ran ahead when she noticed Kiba. "What happened?"

"I think he's been poisoned."

"Bring him here," she led him to the infirmary before scanning Kiba over. She quickly searched to see if they had an antidote. She cursed.

"There might be an antidote back at the school," Akasa suggested.

Andy nodded, "Let's hurry."

Back in the school, Andy glanced at Akasa, "Did you guys take out who poisoned him? They might have the antidote."

Akasa nodded, "Over here," he led her to the room the dead commando was in.

She knelt, searching the pockets until she found her prize. She was about to stand when she heard something and felt being pushed over.

She froze as she realized a shot nearly hit her. Akasa pulled his pistol out, aiming at the one who shot at them. He fired, quickly dropping the attacker to the ground.

Andy looked up, "Thank you."

"No problem," Akasa nodded.

She stood, "Let's hurry."

She started running back, hoping to get there in time.

Akasa followed behind, keeping an eye out for any more attackers.

When they finally got back to the infirmary, Andy scanned over Kiba before injecting him with the antidote.

Kiba's breathing eased and his vitals moved up slowly, but he remained unconscious.

Tsukasa's voice came over the comm. "What is taking so long?"

"Kiba was poisoned," Andy answered. She scanned over him again and tried to help his vitals stay steady.

"Shit. Can he be moved? We're tracking an Empire warship headed this way."

"Yeah. Are they after us?"

"Not sure. I suggest getting back though. Did you find the source of the distress call?"

"I think so."

Kiba groaned, opening his eyes. "We need to go."

"Yeah let's go."

Kiba forced himself up, heading for the bridge. He keyed the launch sequence, then closed his eyes and sat back. "We're on our way, Saka."

Tsukasa acknowledged and Kiba shut the comm off. Then he opened his eyes and gave Andy a smile. "You look worried."

"Yeah, you were just poisoned," Andy answered. "Of course I'm worried." She glanced at Akasa, "Hi, I'm Andy."

"Akasa."

"You were the cause of the distress signal?"

He nodded in response.

"Well, thank you for saving both of us."

He gave a small smile and nod.

"So why are you running from the Empire?" Kiba asked, wincing as he shited position to look at him.

"I want to take down the Empire. They killed my family. But I've been stuck there, unable to find a way off the planet."

Kiba looked at Andy, then back at the boy. "Well, you're off the planet now. You look a little young to be fighting though."

"I'm old enough," Akasa argued.

Kiba chuckled. "Sounds like a few other people I know." He smirked at Andy as he piloted the Valkyrie into the launch bay and landed. He tried to stand and grimaced as the bridge spun.

Andy caught his arm and kept him straight. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

Akasa followed along, amazed at the size of the ship.

Kiba stayed conscious till they got there, then passed out.

Itsuki's eyes went wide as he rushed to help Andy. "Is he okay?"

"He should be now that he's gotten the antidote, but he'll need to rest for a while," Andy answered.

The doctor nodded, setting up a monitor over Kiba's bed. "Who's this?" He glanced at Akasa.

"His name is Akasa. He sent the distress signal."

"Ah. Is he staying aboard?" Itsuki eyed him for injuries.

Andy shrugged, "I don't see why not. It's up to him though."

Akasa shrugged, "I just wanted off the planet."

Tsukasa entered the infirmary. "You want to be dropped somewhere?" He moved to Kiba's side and looked at Andy questioningly.

"Wherever I can help fight the Empire." Akasa answered. "Is that what you do here?"

Tsukasa nodded, gently running his fingers through Kiba's hair. "That's exactly what we do. Cause as much grief for the Empire as possible because the gods know the Empire deserves it."

Akasa nodded.

"Well he can stay for now, until we find a better place he can help," Andy decided.

Tsukasa chuckled. "Alright, we'll just add another plate to the kitchen. I'll be on the bridge. Tell him to be more careful will you?"

Andy chuckled and nodded, "I can show you to a room," she quickly assigned Akasa a room and led him down the hall.

Akasa bowed, "Thank you."

Andy smiled, "Let me know if you need anything." She headed back to sit by Kiba.

Jack walked in, lifting an eyebrow as he saw Kiba. "How did he manage to get hurt again?"

"Poisoned. Attacked by a commando."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Told him I should have gone." He gave her a smile, then went to the fridge and retrieved an ice pack.

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. I had the bright idea to spar with Daiki. He's unconventional. Got me good in the ribs with a hidden punch." The fighter sucked in a breath as he applied the ice pack over his shirt.

"Do you want me to heal you up?" Andy asked.

"Think it's only bruised, but sure." He looked at her. "Did he at least find the source of the signal before he got his ass kicked?"

"Someone named Akasa. He's on the ship now."

"Another stray?" Jack teased.

"We _do _have a habit of picking them up," she chuckled.

"I should know." He sat down next to her, watching Kiba. "Is it just me or has he gotten more reckless since you busted me out?"

Andy shrugged, "He's always been a bit reckless."

"So it's normal that he takes all the recon missions for himself?" Jack winced as he shifted in the chair.

Andy moved to heal Jack, "He does like going on missions. Not sure though, he might be taking more than he used to. Hadn't noticed between everything else."

"Trust me, he has. He got pissed when I suggested I should do this one. Starting to feel like I'm a stowaway with how little I do around here."

"We'll go on a mission soon," Andy smiled. "I'll figure out something to do."

He chuckled as Kiba opened one eye. "Didn't I tell you I should have done this recon?"

Kiba stuck his tongue out, sitting up slowly. "Yeah yeah. Rub it in."

Jack's eyes twinkled. "Don't like kicking you when you're down."

Andy smiled softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. If that kid hadn't yelled, I'd be dead. Where is he?"

"I assigned him a room," Andy answered. "So unless he's wandered off, he's probably there."

"Good. What happened to you?" He looked at Jack, who shook his head.

"Daiki beat him up," Andy smirked.

Kiba laughed at Jack's chagrined look. "Wish I had seen that."

Jack playfully mimicked throwing a punch at him. "Don't worry. When you're up, I'll make you pay for him."

Andy chuckled and rolled her eyes at them. "You guys up for food? It's about time I go start cooking."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Always."

Kiba shrugged. "I guess I _should_ eat."

"Why don't you go shower and then grab Akasa while I start on it?"

"Where'd you put him?"

Andy gave him a room number before heading to the kitchen.

Kiba took a quick shower, changing into casual clothes. Then he headed for the room Akasa was staying in. He knocked on the door and waited.

Akasa opened the door and gave a small smile, "You look better."

"Thanks to you getting me back to Andy so fast. She's making dinner and told me to bring you."

Akasa nodded, exiting his room, "Does she normally cook?"

"Yeah. And she cleans. In addition to healing and generally running herd on all of us. She's also the unofficial mom." Kiba started walking.

Akasa followed, "She does all that and goes on missions?"

"Try keeping her off. She'll kick your butt good, then feel sorry and heal you." Kiba laughed at Akasa's face.

"She seems interesting," Akasa chuckled.

Andy smiled at them as they entered the kitchen. She started plating up food and handed them each one.

Kiba mimed blowing her a kiss, then steered Akasa toward a table as the crew started filing in.

Andy smiled at them all as she handed out the food.

Kai came in alone, his ever present drink container in hand. He smiled at her.

After glancing around and taking count of who was there, she asked Kai, "Have you seen Terui?"

"He's sick." Kai took a drink. "Said he wasn't hungry."

Andy rolled her eyes, "He's going to need something. I'll make him soup," she pulled out ingredients and started it up.

"Not sure it's that kind of sick." Kai's eyes were worried. "His design kept appearing and disappearing."

Andy nodded, "I'll take him soup anyway then see what I can do." She gave a small smile.

Kai nodded, then headed over to Jack's table.

Kiba gave her a puzzled look.

Andy came over with a small plate of food, "Terui's having some trouble. I'm going to check on him in a few." She started eating and kept glancing over at the stove.

"Hope you can get it fixed."

Andy nodded, leaving her half eaten food when the timer went off. She filled up a container before heading out of the room. She knocked on Terui's door, waiting for him to answer.

The door slid open automatically.

"Kai?" Terui's voice was shaky and weak.

"No, it's me," Andy answered as she approached.

Terui's eyes were hazy, his face flushed and sweaty. "You shouldn't be here."

"I wanted to come check on you," she scanned him over and worked on getting his body temperature to a normal level.

"I don't know what's happening. I'm trying not to…" His daggers appeared above her.

She took a deep breath and started pushing energy into him, hoping to help the problem.

Slowly the daggers vanished, Terui breathing hard as he forced them away. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know," Andy said assuringly as she continued to push outside energy in.

Terui's eyes cleared, then he yawned. "Thanks, mom."

Andy smiled softly and ran a hand through his hair, "You're welcome. I brought you some soup. Try to drink a little bit before you sleep."

He nodded, taking the container and starting to follow directions. He managed half of it before shaking his head.

"It's okay. Thank you for at least getting a bit of it." She took the container before moving the blanket back up around him. "Good night, Terui."

He gave her a smile as his eyes closed.

Andy headed out of the room and back to the kitchen. She noticed half of the crew were gone and the sink was filled with dishes. She started up the water to begin washing them.

Jack appeared next to her. "I'll help."

Andy gave him a thankful smile and handed him the clean dishes to dry.

"How's our youngest? Nothing serious I hope."

"I think he'll be okay. I'll check on him again in the morning if he doesn't show up for breakfast."

Jack nodded. "We caught a smuggler signal. I'm going out to check it, so I might not be here. But I'll be back soon."

"Do you want help?"

"You trying to volunteer?"

Andy smirked, "It's been too slow lately."

His lips quirked. "Be ready in twenty."

"Anyone else going?"

"Just us. Unless your boyfriend gets jealous."

Andy chuckled, "I'll be ready." She headed to her and Kiba's room and got her pistol and driver just in case.

Jack was waiting in the launch bay. He waved her over to his fighter.

"The signal just disappeared, so be ready if things go bad."

Andy nodded, "Do we have a plan or just heading in there and seeing?"

"Look around. Don't get killed. See what's going on." He shrugged.

"Sounds good."

Jack keyed the fighter on and they headed out. He swore under his breath as they approached the signal.

The camp was in ruins, several buildings in flames. Bodies littered the ground near their landing spot.

Jack took a deep breath and picked up his rifle. "Stay close. This could be infighting among the factions or something worse."

Andy readied her pistol, following behind him.

Jack crept through the camp, pausing as he saw a dead commando. "Dammit. It's not another faction." He showed Andy the body. "It's the Empire."

Andy nodded, "Think they're still around?"

"Hope so." He flashed her a feral smile. "Split up. Meet back here in ten." He moved off.

Andy nodded and headed off, looking for any sign of movement.

Jack frowned as he failed to find anyone. He sighed and turned to go back. Suddenly a hand was over his mouth and he felt several burning pains in his back. He grabbed the hand and bit down, yelling at Andy to run as it jerked away.

Andy heard Jack yell, so she followed the voice. She quickly shot at the person behind Jack and headed over to help him, "Are you okay?"

He looked at her dully, blood starting to run from his lips as he crumpled. There was a spreading bright red stain on his back.

Andy's eyes widened as she quickly started closing up the wounds to prevent further bleeding. She struggled trying to keep his vitals steady.

"Leave me."

"I'm not just going to leave you," Andy argued.

"If you don't, they'll find you. They'll find the others." He struggled to speak.

"I'm not leaving you, so save your breath."

He tried to glare at her, but failed. His eyes were starting to glaze, his breaths short.

Andy continued to heal him, finally stopping the bleeding. She stood and lifted him with her telekinesis before starting to head to the fighter. She paused when she heard a noise, quickly turning and aiming her pistol. She froze when she felt pain in her side, Jack dropping to the ground. She noticed how many people there were and her eyes started glowing before she drained them all. She fought through the pain, picking Jack back up and finally getting them to the fighter. She pressed the flight sequence before trying to focus on healing Jack.

Jack was pale, his breaths almost unable to be seen. His eyes were half open, but unseeing.

Andy fought to try to keep him stable. She knew it would be a risk, especially with her being injured, but she pushed a little bit of life force energy into him to stabilize him. She then kept pushing regular energy in, hoping to fully heal him. She soon started feeling dizzy though, and by the time they arrived back on the ship, she was barely conscious.

Kiba and Rei froze when they got on board. Kiba cradled Andy in panic as Rei hit his comm.

"Suki, I need you now! Launch bay!"

He checked Jack's pulse anxiously, relaxing a little as he found it weak but there. He looked over at Kiba, who was trying to get Andy to respond.

"Jack... okay..?" Andy's eyes were barely open, her words a quiet whisper.

"He's alive. Don't you dare die on me." Kiba carefully lifted her onto the stretcher Itsuki placed beside him.

Andy tried to speak again but the words didn't come out. Finally she sent, _'I love.. you.." _to Kiba before the darkness took over her mind.

Kiba couldn't hold back the tears as she and Jack disappeared into the infirmary. Itsuki squeezed his shoulder.

"I won't let them die, I promise." Then he was gone.

Kiba walked numbly to their room, curling on the bed. He finally slept after wearing himself out sobbing.

Andy slowly opened her eyes, blinking back against the light. She winced as she tried to sit up, looking around the room.

Beeping a few beds down attracted her attention, but Itsuki coming in distracted her.

"You're awake.. How are you feeling?"

"Could be better," Andy answered.

He gave her a sad smile. "You had Kiba scared."

"Where is he?"

Itsuki checked his pad. "In your room. Probably asleep."

"How is Jack?"

Itsuki's face went grim. "He's hanging on, but his injuries.. If he'd been alone, he wouldn't have made it."

Andy tried to push herself off the bed, wanting to go help heal Jack.

"Andy! You were hurt pretty badly. You shouldn't be moving yet."

"But I can help.." She took a deep breath trying to will the pain away.

Itsuki shook his head. "Andy, he's probably not going to survive. Both lungs, a kidney and his spleen were punctured. The blood loss and shock…" His words died as he bit his lip.

She pushed herself over to Jack's side, going back to healing him. She infused more life force energy into it, making her become dizzy. She had to pause, grabbing hold of the bed to steady herself. She sat down in a chair before continuing her work. Soon, though, the dizziness increased and she felt her vision dimming. Itsuki soon saw her collapse from the chair.

"Dammit." He knelt, picking her up and moving her back to her bed. He glanced at the machines, shaking his head as Jack's vitals were now stable.

Itsuki sat down, watching over both of them.

Andy didn't wake for another couple days. When she did she noticed someone in the chair next to her.

Rei gave her a relieved smile. "Welcome back."

"Hey," Andy pushed herself up.

"Feeling better?"

"A little," she nodded. "How is everyone else doing?"

"Jack's almost healed. Terui is over whatever problem he was having. Everyone else is fine." His smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you think something's wrong?" He looked over at Jack's sleeping form, avoiding her gaze.

"Because you're acting like it."

He sighed, looking down at his hands. "Your idiot boyfriend and my idiot brother took off."

"Where are they?"

"No idea. They turned off their comms after leaving. They were both madder than hell."

"At what?"

"What do you think? Both of you almost died on that recon. A recon Jack insisted he go on instead of Kiba. I think Yoshi went to try to reign him in."

The comm buzzed, Daiki's voice hurried. "Rei, we found them. Get Itsuki and meet us in the launch bay."

Andy pushed herself up, using the bed to steady herself.

Rei watched her in alarm. "Andy, don't you dare. Itsuki will kill me." He tried to push her back down as he touched his comm. "Give me five."

"They need help though."

"You are still injured. If you try to do what you did with Jack you might end up in a coma." Rei's voice was pleading. "Just let us go get them, okay. Then you can do whatever you feel you need to."

Andy sighed and sat back down, "Fine."

He gave her a brief smile, then ran out of the infirmary.

Thirty minutes later, he was back. He was checking oxygen levels on the masks covering both men's faces.

Itsuki was issuing orders to the assistants as he quickly got them settled. "Hypothermia protocols, stat."

Rei moved to her side. "They're alive. Their fighter was shot down on their way back. It looks like Yoshi convinced Kiba to return before he could do anything stupid, but they ran into a Empire patrol. Life support was damaged in the crash as well as their comm."

"How bad are they?"

"Hypothermia, oxygen deprivation. Kiba's got a nasty concussion."

Andy frowned, "Are they stable at least?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Figure Yoshi will be up in a few hours. Kiba might be down longer."

Andy nodded, "I might help heal Kiba a little bit. Nothing serious. But i would like to sit by him at least."

Rei smiled and glanced over. "They're both settled, so I don't see why not. Wait and let Itsuki leave first."

Andy chuckled and nodded.

Finally they were alone. Rei checked the oxygen once more, then gave her a nod and left.

Andy moved to the chair next to Kiba, raising her hands to work on healing him. Her eyes glowed as she pulled in outside energy. After a little bit she moved to just hold his hand.

He weakly squeezed it.

She smiled softly, squeezing back.

His eyes fluttered open. "You okay?"

"I'll be okay. How are you feeling?"

"Cold. But thankful to be alive." He tried to sit up.

"I'm glad you're okay."

He glanced over at Jack, then Yoshi. "How are they doing?"

"They're stable," Andy smiled. "At least according to Itsuki."

He chuckled, finally managing to sit up. He began to toss the blankets aside.

"So what were you guys doing?"

"Yoshi was trying to prevent me from attacking the nearest Empire bases."

Andy nodded, "Are there a lot of them around?"

He looked at her. "A few. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Well my first thought is to go see if I can get any intel from them. Then we can blow them." She sighed, "I'm supposed to be running the Empire, and I feel like every time I turn around they are attacking more people. Most of them aren't listening to the ceasefire order, and taking more and more out still isn't scaring the others into stopping.. I don't know what to do."

"Make a televised announcement. Maybe take out some of the generals. Tell them you are unhappy."

"Taking out generals might help... We just have to go find some."

"There's one currently visiting the base two hours from here."

Andy nodded, "We'll rest a little bit more then head over there."

"I vote for resting in our own bed." Kiba yawned.

Andy nodded again, "Sounds good. Can you walk?"

"If I go slow." He grinned at her as he stood carefully.

She stood slowly and took his hand before they headed off to their room.


	15. Chapter 15

"Docking in five. How do you want to do this? Just walk up and grab him?" Kiba looked at her as he piloted the fighter toward the base.

"I'll drain everyone except him, then drain him unconscious and then we can grab him."

"Sounds like a foolproof plan." He keyed the docking, then turned. "I hope this works."

Andy nodded, "Me too."

They landed, then stepped out onto the platform. A commando started to come toward them.

Andy considered talking to him but decided to just drain him and move past.

Kiba didn't give a second look, just led the way into the base. "He should be in the control room."

Andy nodded and followed along, keeping an eye out for anyone.

Kiba strode in, pistol raised. "Nobody move."

Andy rolled her eyes, quickly dropping everyone to the floor. She checked, making sure that everyone was dead except the general.

He glared at her. "Empress, what is the meaning of this?"

"It's come to my attention that no one is listening to my orders for a ceasefire."

"You betrayed us. Made us believe _he_ was dead." The general stared daggers at Kiba who just grinned.

"I don't want to betray the Empire. I don't believe in what it stood for though and if no one will listen to my changes, I have to take drastic measures."

Kiba lifted a pair of cuffs. "Shall I?"

Andy's eyes glowed once more as she drained the general unconscious.

Kiba knelt, immobilizing him. "Let's go before someone shows up." He lifted the man and headed for the fighter.

After arriving back on the ship, Andy ordered, "Lock him up." She then looked thoughtful, "Know of any other generals around?"

"I can get Terui and Daiki on that." He was about to say something when Tsukasa strode furiously toward them.

"What the hell did you two think you were doing? Itsuki is ready to restrain both of you for the next month."

Andy shrugged, "Just taking care of some Empire business."

Tsukasa shook his head in exasperation. "Tell someone next time you take off okay?"

"Yeah, please do." Jack leaned against the wall lazily.

Andy nodded, "Okay. Sorry."

Tsukasa snorted and walked off.

Jack gave her a half smile. "You two having fun without me? Not fair."

Andy chuckled, "Just kidnapping a general or two."

Jack laughed. "Definitely having fun without me." He pouted at her. "And me being stuck in the infirmary."

Andy smiled, "Maybe we'll take you next time. It's not like we need many people when I'm just draining them."

"Still, I want to watch." Jack's eyes darkened for a moment, then returned to normal.

"Help us find more generals and you can."

"Consider it done." He headed down the hall as Kiba shivered.

"I think he may be fixated too much on making the Empire suffer."

"Maybe, but if it helps us.."

"True. But I fear what could happen if he lets that rage out." Kiba picked up the general. "Meet you in the kitchen in ten?"

"Okay but we'll probably just eat something easy, because I don't know if I'm up for cooking."

"Just coffee." He headed for the brig.

"Should we set up the announcement here or go back to the palace?"

"The palace would make a better statement." Tsukasa raised an eyebrow. "You're really going through with this?"

"Why not?"

"You might make more enemies."

"Who cares?" Jack shrugged. "They're just Empire. If they come for her, we'll kill them all. Simple."

Andy sighed, "I'm still not convinced they are all bad. I think quite a few are just followers. If they'd stay peaceful, they wouldn't have to die."

Jack snorted, but remained quiet.

Akasa sat quietly listening to them.

"Even if I make some more enemies, if my announcement helps save more lives, then I'll be happy." Andy decided.

Tsukasa shrugged. "What the hell." He set course for the palace. "Hope this doesn't turn into a bloodbath."

Andy nodded in agreement.

Jack left the bridge with a wave.

"You don't seem anything like I'd imagine for the Empress," Akasa finally spoke up.

Andy chuckled, "Yeah, I'm doing things a bit differently." She smiled, "Want to go with and see the fun?"

Akasa raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Sure."

"Well, I better go write a speech," Andy sighed before heading out of the room.

Andy stood in front of the throne, three generals in front of her, tied up and sedated. "I believe I called for a ceasefire, yet no one has been listening. I'm unhappy hearing of the constant attacks. I told you all, if you oppose me and my orders you'll pay." Her eyes started to glow, "Take these three for example." Within seconds she drained them.

Akasa watched, wide eyed, as they crumpled to the floor. Andy had that kind of power?

"If _anyone_ continues to break the ceasefire, I _will _ hunt you down and make your deaths _a lot_ more painful than theirs were." She waved a hand to signal to them to end the broadcast.

She sat down a moment before ordering, "Take them away." She motioned to the dead bodies.

Akasa approached her slowly and silently, almost nervous to be near her.

Andy chuckled when she noticed him. "Don't worry."

Akasa nodded but stayed quiet.

"Let's get back to the ship."

Akasa followed behind, wondering what other powers Andy had.

Kiba and Jack met them.

Jack gave her a smile while Kiba kissed her. "You're scary when you're angry."

"Then don't make me angry," Andy smirked.

The two men laughed, Kiba wrapping an arm around her. "Don't worry."

"Do you think it worked?"

"Sure hope so. Come on, we found a cache of Empire supplies on a drifting freighter."

"Let's go check it out," Andy nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack and Kiba moved into the freighter's hold.

The fighter surveyed the room, eyes landing on a brightly colored container full of holes. He swore, slamming the hatch button closed. "Don't come in!"

"Why?" Andy asked with worry.

"I know why the freighter is drifting. Their cargo.." He swayed dizzily, Kiba grabbing him in concern.

"What cargo?"

Jack pointed at the container. "Germ agent.. In the air." He struggled to stay conscious.

"I'm not just leaving you in there to die," Andy answered as she tried to think of a plan.

Kiba frowned as he tried to keep Jack upright. After a moment, he sighed. "It might not be communicable. Just have to protect yourself from breathing the air over here."

"So bring Jack back here? Or I can come over with some kind of protection?"

"We've both been infected. Two choices. Disconnect and leave us here or bring us over.." Kiba suddenly swayed as a spike of pain shot through his head.

Andy found a protective suit to wear before heading over to them. She got them back to the infirmary, scanning them over. "I might be able to create a medicine to help fight it.. but I'm not sure how much I can do in terms of healing.."

Kiba nodded slowly. "Don't put yourself at risk." He grimaced as a wave of fatigue washed over him.

Jack lay unconscious, his face flushed as his temperature rose steadily. His breathing was labored and he writhed in pain.

"It hit him faster. Wonder why?" Kiba struggled to breathe slowly.

Itsuki appeared, taking blood from both men and going to run tests.

"Maybe it has to do with how it reacts to your bodies?" Andy looked thoughtful. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out." She headed to Jack and started trying to lower his temperature.

Kiba couldn't stop the darkness from taking over, his eyes closing against their will.

Tsukasa ran in, his eyes wide. "What happened?"

"They got infected with something," Andy answered. "We're working on figuring it out now."

Itsuki came in, his face grim. "Stricurax."

Tsukasa's face went white as he collapsed into a chair. "No.."

"What is that?"

"Nerve agent created by the Empire. They abandoned it when they were unable to develop a reliable antidote." Itsuki sighed. "There's nothing we can do for them except try to keep them comfortable."

"You know I'm not taking that as an answer," Andy spoke. "How long ago was it created?"

"Two years. It was designed to kill quickly, but not leave any residual problems. It was used as a planet killer, but the troops sent down ended up dying as well."

Kiba's temperature suddenly shot up dangerously.

Andy cursed, moving to him and trying to steady his temperature. She closed her eyes for a moment before trying to think of ideas to save them. She suddenly got an idea and glanced at Itsuki, "Can you show me what the virus cells look like?"

He frowned, typing the information into his pad. He handed it over hurriedly as Jack began to convulse. Quickly pulling a syringe from his jacket, he injected it.

Jack went still, the monitor showing his vitals slowly dropping as his temperature rose again.

The doctor started to mix several drugs together, then injected that too. "This _might_ keep him alive for a few hours."

Andy nodded, "I have a plan, let me see if it'll work," she closed her eyes and started focusing on Kiba's cells, trying to rewrite the virus.

After a couple hours, she pulled away. "I think I managed to fix the virus, it just depends on how his body continues to react to it."

Itsuki gave her a sad smile. "Good. At least he'll possibly survive."

"I'm not giving up on Jack just yet," Andy answered and moved away from Kiba.

"Andy.. he died ten minutes ago." Itsuki pointed to where Jack lay covered by a sheet.

Andy took a deep breath, tears starting to fill her eyes, "That won't stop me from trying." She moved over to Jack, uncovering his face and staring down at him for a moment before raising her hands to try to bring him back. Her eyes glowed as she gathered in as much energy as she could, starting to infuse it with life force energy before pushing it into Jack's body.

Nothing happened for several minutes, then suddenly he jerked and began breathing.

Itsuki's jaw dropped in amazement.

Andy continued to push life force energy in until his vitals became stable. She then pulled her hands away, holding onto the bed for support, dizziness taking her over.

Tsukasa gently led her to a bed. "You need to rest."

"How is Kiba doing?" She sat down.

Itsuki gave her a relieved smile. "His vitals are stable and the virus is disappearing. I think they'll both be fine now."

Andy nodded, laying back onto the bed. She realized she kept feeling more exhausted each time she used the life force energy, and as she fell asleep, she wondered if one day she wouldn't wake back up after reviving one of her friends.

Andy felt herself coming back into consciousness. Her eyes felt heavy, but she pushed them open and tried to look around. Her eyes landed on Kiba and Jack sitting next to her.

Their faces both shone as they realized she was awake.

"How many times are we up to now?" Kiba gave her a soft smile.

Jack chuckled. "Triple digits for you probably." He teased the other man.

Andy smiled, "I'm just glad you are okay."

"You have to stop endangering yourself for me." Jack frowned at her.

Andy shrugged slowly and smirked, "I'd rather know I did everything I could than to just accept things as Itsuki tells them."

"The ultimate second opinion." Itsuki chuckled wryly. "I don't mind being wrong though."

Andy chuckled, "I'm starting to really enjoy proving you wrong."

The three men started laughing.

Andy gave them all a sleepy smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Kiba grinned as he landed the Valkyrie. "Finally a vacation."

"We definitely need one," Andy smiled.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I don't."

"Come on, have some fun," Andy chuckled.

Akasa watched them quietly with a small smile on his face.

Jack finally chuckled. "Fine."

Kiba got up and pushed the fighter toward the hatch. "Alert the crew! Jack is going to stop being so serious and have fun!" He laughed as Jack playfully put him in a headlock.

They headed out into the city, Kiba reading from the brochure. "Seems Prana here is designated neutral ground in the war. I guess we'll be safe?"

"Hopefully," Andy nodded looking around.

"Come on Jack. Let's go to the shooting gallery." Kiba handed the brochure to Andy. "Meet up in thirty?"

Andy nodded and glanced at Akasa, "What do you want to do?"

Akasa shrugged, "Whatever sounds fun to you."

Andy glanced around some more, "Why don't we head over to some of the shops?"

Akasa nodded and followed along.

A figure followed a few feet behind. When they stopped to look at an outdoor stall, it pulled a pistol and aimed at Akasa, then fired.

Akasa felt pain radiate through him as he turned toward the source. His eyes widened and he shook his head, moving in front of Andy.

Andy had turned, pulling out her pistol and looking for the shooter.

fThe figure smiled, walking toward them. "Akasa, you had one job. And you've obviously failed."

The two men ran toward Andy, having heard the gunfire.

"Who are you?" Jack stood in front of Akasa, body tensed to fight.

"That's right.. We haven't been introduced. My name is Caleb Redstar." He stared at Andy with a dark smile. "I'm going to be Emperor...just like dear old dad."

Andy's eyes widened at his claim.

Akasa stared at him in fear and muttered out, "I couldn't.."

"I understand. Her power would make most people think twice. But the fact remains, you were given a job and you failed. You know the punishment."

"Akasa, what is he talking about?" Andy glanced over.

He shook his head, looking down at the ground.

Jack turned and grabbed him jacket. "Start talking or I'll give you to him."

"He wanted me to kill Andy.. I'm with the Empire. She's just so nice though, it didn't seem right."

Jack's hands tightened. "On second thought, I'm going to kill you myself." He moved one hand to Akasa's throat.

Kiba grabbed him. "Jack, stop!"

The fighter's eyes were pitch black as he shook Kiba off. "Why? He's confessed to being an assassin sent to kill Andy. Why are you trying to protect him?" His hand started squeezing as his eyes glowed unnaturally.

Caleb watched with a smile. "Kill him please. Then we can discuss business."

Jack sent a dark glance toward him. "You're next."

Akasa's face was turning red, his hands clawing at Jack's fingers.

The fighter's face was impassive, his hand slowly increasing pressure.

"Don't kill him," Andy ordered.

"He was sent to kill you. It's my job to protect you." Jack's response came through gritted teeth.

"I don't care! Don't kill him," Andy begged. She finally noticed that his eyes were glowing. She glanced at Caleb, "What are you doing to him?"

He smirked. "Merely amplifying his emotions. You have no idea how much darkness he holds." The man sighed as Jack suddenly collapsed. "They are the most fun but they also burn out too fast."

Kiba knelt, checking the fighter. He raised cold eyes to Caleb. "You bastard." He looked at Andy sadly. "He's dead."

Andy's eyes started to glow and she started to drain Caleb.

He laughed. "Impressive, sister. I'll be seeing you." He vanished before her eyes.

Andy scanned over Jack for a moment before going to Akasa's side and starting to heal him.

"Empress.. why?" His eyes were wide.

Andy shook her head, "We'll figure this out later."

He tried to nod but lost his grip on consciousness.

Andy got him to stop bleeding before she looked at Kiba, "Let's get them back to the ship."

Kiba nodded, gently raising Jack's body.

They returned to the Valkyrie, Kiba laying Jack down and covering him. "When he shows up again, I'm wiping that smile off his face."

Andy nodded, unsure what to say.

Kiba flew back to the ship, his jaw tight. He knew Jack's death was more than likely only temporary, but it didn't make it hurt less.

They docked and he carried Jack to the infirmary. "He's going to be pissed when he comes back and finds out he was being used."

Andy nodded, finishing up healing Akasa. She moved to Jack's side. She started gathering energy, pushing it into him as she infused life force energy as well. Minutes went by with no change. She forced more life force energy into him, watching for any sign of life from him. She felt dizzy as she glanced at the clock, tears forming in her eyes, "It's not working."

Kiba's eyes grew alarmed. "What?" He anxiously gripped Jack's hand. "Come on, don't you dare do this to her."

Tsukasa walked in. "What happened? I was sure I'd have to drag-" The words died as he saw the situation. "Andy?"

"It's not working," Andy sobbed, going back to attempting to revive him even though she felt herself growing weaker by the second.

Kiba wrapped his arms around her, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Stop. He wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He looked at Jack. "That bastard's going to wish he'd never been born."

Tsukasa clenched his jaw. "Who did this?"

"Apparently I have another brother..." Andy answered.

"He tried to make Jack kill Akasa. But Jack died instead." Kiba was trembling with rage.

Andy struggled to breath with how hard she was crying, leaning against Kiba so she didn't fall over.

Tsukasa fought to control his emotions. "What does he want?"

Kiba snorted as he sat Andy down. "He wants Andy dead so he can rule." He clenched his fists then stalked out.

Tsukasa followed, trying to calm him down.

Andy's feelings were all over, between being mad and confused at this new brother, being upset about Jack, and worried about what Kiba was thinking of doing. She stared blankly at Jack, tears still streaming down her face.

He looked peaceful, his face relaxed. Then his eyes fluttered open, but there was no recognition in them.

"Jack?" Andy stood quickly, confused.

He slowly looked at her. His eyes were dull and glassy.

Andy grabbed her comm, "Kiba, get down here now." She looked back at Jack, "Hey, are you with me?"

After a few minutes, he nodded. "Head hurts.."

Kiba walked in, dressed in his flight suit. "Don't try to stop me. I'm going to find-" He froze as he saw Jack looking at him. "Oh my god…"

Andy stared at Jack, "Other than your head how do you feel?"

He winced, then frowned. "Like I have no energy. What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Some creep shot Akasa?.." He looked puzzled.

Andy nodded, "Yeah, and he controlled you too."

Jack's lips tightened. "Where did he go? I want to talk to him with my fists."

Andy shook her head, "I don't know."

"Is Akasa alright?" He pushed himself up.

"He will be, as long as I decide not to punish him," Andy sighed.

Jack rubbed his temple. "Why would you punish him for getting shot?"

She shook her head again, "Don't worry about it. It's between me and him."

The fighter shrugged, attempting to stand unsteadily. "Alright. Let's go find that bastard then."

"None of us are going anywhere right now. We're going to wait until we are all healed up, then we can look for him," Andy glanced at Kiba, "That includes you too."

"I'm perfectly fine. You're the one who looks like you're about to fall over."

"I don't care. Going off by ourselves isn't going to help. We need to make a plan and go together," Andy answered. "Please don't make me fight you."

He sighed. "I don't want to fight either. But I can't just stand around waiting for that guy to try to kill you again."

"If you won't stay long enough to at least let us make a plan, then I'm going with you."

"No, you aren't. He wants to _kill_ you. You are **not **walking into his arms." Kiba hugged her.

"Please stay, for a bit anyway?" Andy begged. "He could kill you too. You think I want you going off on your own with no backup and me being worried about you the whole time?"

"Did I say I was going alone? The twins are coming with me." He gave her a smile. "All we're doing is a little recon. See if we can find out why he showed up here now."

Andy nodded, "You better come back alive."

He chuckled. "I will. You just take care of idiot here." He gave a relieved look at Jack, then left.

Jack sighed. "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

Andy nodded, "I have too much else to worry about right now, I can't handle that too. He better stay safe."

Kiba met up with Rei and Yoshi, then flew toward Prana. They landed and began their recon. After an hour, they looked at each other.

"Nothing here." Rei scanned the buildings quietly.

"It was a long shot anyway. Let's go back." Kiba took point. They were halfway to the fighter when a bright light enveloped them. When it disappeared, they were gone.

Andy was sitting in the chair next to Akasa, too worried to actually rest.

"_Andy? Help me.."_

"_Kiba? Where are you?"_

"_On his ship, I think.. We got ambushed."_

"_I can teleport objects but I've never tried with humans. Who knows how bad that would go.. Don't worry though, I'll find you somehow."_

"_Andy-Andy- I can't fight him-"_

A new voice came over the link. _"Dear sister, if you want them back come to the planet alone. Or they'll end up like the other one."_

"_Okay." _Andy stood, eyes filled with panic. She glanced at Akasa who was still out before looking over at Jack, "Keep an eye on him when he wakes.."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Andy, what's going on?"

Andy shook her head, "Just something I have to do, okay?" She rushed out of the room and headed to the launch bay. She climbed into a fighter and took a moment to push away the dizziness that had come back from walking so fast.

"Andy? What are you doing?" Tak's voice came over the comm.

Andy didn't answer, just started up the fighter.

"Please don't do anything stupid." Tak pleaded.

"It's not stupid if it helps Kiba," Andy finally answered before taking off.

Kiba panted as Caleb moved away from him. His head ached from the repeated intrusions in addition to the aftereffects from the beam that had kidnapped them. He looked over at the unconscious twins worriedly.

"If Andy comes, what are your intentions?"

Caleb shrugged. "Simply to ask her to abdicate. She can have that quiet life with you on Eshana without fear of retribution."

Kiba snorted. "While you dominate and torture those who don't fall in line. She won't agree."

Caleb gave him a smirk. "Not even to save the three of you?" He extended a hand. "Lights out."

Kiba suddenly felt exhausted. He fought to stay conscious, but the man's power was too strong. His eyes closed, his head falling to his chest.

Caleb nodded to himself, then left the dungeon to wait.

Andy landed on the planet, climbing out of the fighter. She looked around, wondering where anyone was.

A nearby building's door swung open.

She looked over, preparing to fight if attacked. She started toward the door slowly.

"Welcome. Follow the hallway." Caleb's voice rang out.

Andy did as instructed.

The hallway opened into a large throne room. Caleb sat, his face lighting into a smile as he saw her. "Andaka."

"Where did you come from? Why just now appear?" Andy started questioning.

"I've been biding my time. Wondering when you would finally start ruling the Empire the way it should be done. But I am growing weary of your charade."

"It should be ruled as the Emperor or Empress sees fit. I'm ruling it how I please. Though, I assume that's why you tried to have me killed?"

"Of course. A loyal subject should try to fix what has been broken." He stepped down from the throne. "I have a proposal for you."

"What is it?"

"Abdicate. Take your lover and go back to your planet. Leave the war." He held out his hands. "I promise there will be no retribution against you."

Andy laughed, "How can I trust you? If you're anything like our father, your promises are lies."

"You wound me. I don't want to hurt you. I merely want the Empire to be strong again. I'll even extend the offer to your crew. No retribution if they lay down their fight. They can go back to their planets and live long lives."

"Why can't the Empire be strong _and _peaceful? Why does strength have to be defined by taking over planets?"

"Andaka, strength to defend itself. The Empire came in peace, offering safety. The planets in this war refused. They started this war, not the Empire."

Andy stared at him for a minute, "Even if that is true, they've continued the war for too long. Too many have died on both sides. Do you not care about our own people who would die if you continue on these attacks?"

"If the rebels would stop fighting us, there would be peace." He scowled at her. "Do you not care for your lover? Abdicate and he lives."

"If it was _just _abdicating, I would agree, but I will continue to fight for peace no matter what."

He sneered, returning to the throne and waving his hand. A hidden wall opened to reveal the twins and Kiba, all unconscious. "I guess their lives aren't important to you?"

"Of course they are!" Andy growled, "but so are the lives of everyone else."

He raised an eyebrow, then snapped his fingers.

The three men blinked their eyes open, straining against their manacles as they saw Andy.

"Get out of here!" Kiba tried to yank himself free.

Andy shook her head before looking at Caleb with a scowl, "Let them go."

"No. You refused my offer, their lives are forfeit." He slowly walked toward the twins.

Andy pulled out her pistol and shot toward Caleb.

Caleb deflected the bullet, sending it into Rei's shoulder.

Andy cursed, grabbing out her driver and transforming before running forward, blade in hand.

Caleb held out his hand toward her with a smile. "Such a nice sword. Shame you can't move to use it."

Andy struggled to move, cursing when nothing was happening. Her eyes started glowing in her helmet and she started draining Caleb.

Caleb's smile got wider. "I'm immune to your tricks. Are they?" He snapped his fingers and suddenly Yoshi's eyes started dimming.

Andy quit trying to pull in energy, thinking of any way to take Caleb out.

Caleb pouted. "Aww. It was getting fun. I guess I should stop dragging this out." He moved to Rei, putting a finger to his head as he locked eyes with him. After a minute, he stepped away as Rei began to scream and writhe against the wall.

Andy tried once again to move forward now that Caleb was distracted with Rei.

He glanced at her and shook his head. "Wait your turn."

He moved to Yoshi, doing the same thing he'd done to Rei.

Yoshi began struggling to breathe.

Caleb turned to Andy. "Now you see my power. I'll give you one more chance to surrender. Save your lover."

Andy hung her head, "Let them go, I'll do whatever you want."

Caleb shook his head. "Your lover will go free. The other two.. I'll allow you to have their bodies. I do not have the power to stop their fate."

The twins slowly went silent, their eyes closing as they went limp.

"Andy! Don't give in to him. I'm not afraid." Kiba yelled.

"Kiba.." Andy struggled, wanting to save him but knowing she couldn't abandon the war.

Caleb shot her a look, then sighed. "I see you've made your choice." He walked over to Kiba, producing a syringe of black liquid and injecting it.

Black lines began to appear on Kiba's veins as he started to tremble.

"I'm sure you remember Prixol, dear sister." Caleb dropped the syringe as he approached her.

"Don't worry..about me. Just stop him. I..love you for eternity.." Kiba's voice was halting, the words slurring.

Tears started welling up in Andy's eyes but she pulled her gun out and shot at Caleb again.

He jerked as the bullet hit his side. "How?"

She shot again, praying it would hit.

The would be Emperor howled with fury as the bullet struck his chest. He locked gazes with her, pushing a thought into her head. "I'll take you with me.."

Andy saw everyone she loved lying bloody and beaten in front of her. All of the crew, Kiba, her mother and Avery lay dead. Andy looked down, blood covering her hands, as if she'd killed them. She screamed, rushing to try to save them but nothing would work. She heard a laugh from behind her, "Very good, Andaka." She recognized her father's voice. She tried to turn away from the bloodshed, but everywhere she looked, bodies littered the ground.

Suddenly the bodies vanished, replaced with the floor of the throne room. Caleb lay face down, blood pooling around him.

Andy struggled to push herself up, searching his pockets for the antidote for Kiba. She soon found a syringe and injected it, praying it would work. She then moved to the twins to scan them over.

Both of them were dead, fear frozen on their faces. Yoshi showed signs of strangulation, his lungs starved for oxygen. Rei showed signs of smoke in his, burns littering his face and neck.

Andy knew it was a risk to use life force energy again after having just tried reviving Jack, but she pushed her worry for herself away as she focused on them. She gathered up energy, healing the wounds before pushing in her life force as well, praying they'd soon become stabilized.

They both began breathing simultaneously, heartbeats becoming strong.

When she thought they were well enough, she moved back to Kiba to see how the antidote was working.

He was breathing shallowly, the black marks receding slowly. His eyes were open, fixed on the floor. He gave no sign of being conscious.

Andy pushed energy into him, hoping to help heal the effects of the poison.

"Andy!" Jack's voice reached her from the hallway. "Where are you?"

"In here!" She tried to yell but knew her voice didn't get that loud.

He appeared, freezing as he took in the scene. "What the hell happened here?"

"He happened here," she motioned to Caleb's dead body.

Jack moved to her side, gently wrapping an arm around her. "You okay?"

Andy stared at him for a moment but finally nodded, "I'll be fine."

His scowl showed that she was less than convincing, but he let go and began unlocking the manacles from their crewmates. He touched his comm. "Itsuki, we're gonna need four stretchers in here."

Andy tried to push herself up but quickly realized the room was spinning too fast for her to stand.

"Hey, don't force it. Just let us take care of you." Jack took her arm as Itsuki and several nurses flooded the room. They quickly got the men down and headed back toward the ship. Itsuki knelt beside her.

"You going to fight me?"

Andy took a deep breath, "I don't think I have the energy to."

Itsuki gave a soft chuckle as he and Jack gently laid her on the stretcher. "Just rest." They picked it up and left the throne room quickly.

Andy soon lost consciousness, drifting into sleep.

When Andy did wake, she noticed Akasa sitting next to her. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Akasa nodded, "I'm okay."

"So..."

Akasa bowed his head, "I'm very sorry, Empress."

"So, tell me the whole story. What's true?"

"I was raised in the Empire. I truthfully don't know what happened to my parents. I don't really like fighting, but, like many others, just followed orders out of fear. I was ordered to gain your trust and then to kill you. But after watching you with the crew and listening to you speak about what you wanted for the Empire, I decided I couldn't bring myself to kill you. I was wanting to tell you about his plan but I was too scared..."

Andy looked at him, "Do you want to stay with us? Or go back to the Empire?"

"You are the Empire," Akasa answered. "I prefer your version of the Empire over the past rulers, and I will help you with whatever you need, Empress."

"You don't have to keep calling me that," Andy answered.

"You are being gracious and letting me stay. You have my utmost respect, and I intend to show it."

Andy nodded, "I guess I won't stop you, but you can just call me Andy if you want."

Akasa smiled, "Thank you." He headed from the room.

Andy yawned and wondered how everyone else was doing. She pushed herself out of bed and headed into the hall, looking for anyone to talk to.

Terui and Kai were just approaching the infirmary.

The teen's face lit up when he saw her. "You're finally awake!"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A week." Kai watched her quietly.

Andy nodded, "I figured it would be a while. How is everyone?"

"Healed, at least physically. It's been quiet too. Not a peep out of the Empire." Kai looked at Terui.

"We were worried about you."

"I just used a bit too much energy is all," Andy gave a soft smile.

"Kiba refused to leave you after he woke up. Itsuki finally drugged and locked him in your room." Terui chuckled.

Andy laughed, "I better go check on him."

"I gotta check on Emu." Terui waved as the two of them moved down the hall.

Andy headed to their room and opened the door.

Kiba lay asleep on the bed, arms wrapped around her pillow.

Andy smiled, climbing onto the bed and wrapping her arms around him from behind. She rested her head on him and relaxed, waiting for him to wake.

He stirred, sleepily murmuring her name.

She gave a light chuckle but didn't try to wake him. She soon fell back to sleep as she cuddled him.


	18. Chapter 18

Andy smiled, watching Eshana grow closer. It had been a while since she 'd been home but even longer that she wasn't visiting to fight the Empire. She glanced around at the crew near her, excited to see their reaction to her home.

Once they landed, Andy led them all to her house. After greeting Avery and their mother, she started helping her mother cook while they explored the village. Andy glanced at Kiba who was still in the kitchen, "Are you excited to go swimming and just relax?"

He gave her a smile. "Packed a real pair of trunks this time. So I won't be embarrassed in front of anyone."

Andy chuckled, "That was pretty funny though."

He laughed and rolled his eyes at her. "Still need to get Tak back for that."

Tsukasa poked his head in. "Where's the beach?"

Andy chuckled, "Literally walk in any direction and you'll find one eventually." She checked the food, "This'll be cooking for a few hours so we can go swim now." She smiled, "The beach is just a minute away."

Tsukasa looked at Kiba. "Maybe you should just sunbathe."

Kiba snorted. "I'm darker than you. Now Daiki…"

Tsukasa laughed. "Yeah, he's pretty damn pale ain't he?"

"I worry if we take him on missions, he'll glow and give us away."

"Are you guys talking about me again?" Daiki appeared in blue swim trunks.

Andy chuckled, "Come on, let's get to the beach." She headed outside, leading the way.

When they arrived, Kiba pushed his brothers into the water, then hid behind Andy as they both chased him.

Andy laughed as she watched them before taking her shorts and shirt off to reveal her turquoise bikini. She headed into the water, continuing to watch the boys play around.

Kiba was dunked by a triumphant Tsukasa as Terui arrived, Tak in tow.

"Found you guys finally." Tak sprawled on the sand as Terui headed for the water.

Andy waved at him before swimming closer to the shore.

Terui's eyes got big as a dolphin surfaced. "Wow."

Andy smiled, "There's a lot of dolphins around here." She chuckled, "And don't worry, they don't bite. Right, Kiba?"

He turned bright red as his brothers burst out laughing.

Daiki started teasing him. "Look at those big teeth, Aniki. Don't make it mad."

Andy sent Kiba a grin as she tried not to giggle.

He swam over, whispering "I'm going to get you back for that."

She smiled, pulling him into the water before kissing him.

He pushed her down into the sand, kissing her deeply.

A squawk from Tsukasa made him look up. Yoshi had swam behind him, grabbing his legs and making him fall. When he regained his feet, he kissed the commando.

He kissed Andy again, then sat up and looked around. Daiki was on the beach now, laying on a towel beside a sunbathing Kenji.

Rei and Etsuko were walking along the water hand in hand, talking quietly.

Emu had appeared, splashing Terui and laughing.

Tak appeared to be sleeping.

Andy stretched out on the sand, smiling, "I've missed this."

"Must have been fun doing this every day."

She nodded, "After we end the war, we can spend all our time on the beach together."

"Sounds good to me." Kiba raised an eyebrow. "We're missing people."

Andy sat up and looked around, "Who..?"

"Suki, Akasa, Kai and Jack."

"Right.. Maybe they're still in the village? I'm sure at least Itsuki wants to spend time learning about our healing."

He nodded as Akasa and Kai appeared. "Guess I'm just paranoid."

"Maybe Jack isn't a beach person?"

"Jack isn't a people person. After what happened with Akasa, he's been more quiet." Kiba sighed. "Let's talk about happier subjects. Did you hear about Terui?"

"What about him?"

"He's dating both Gai and Ryu." Kiba grinned.

Andy smiled, "That's great."

"Yeah. Everyone seems to be happy. Though those two," He watched Rei and Etsuko, "Surprised the hell out of me. I thought she was all business."

Andy chuckled, "I'm glad everyone's happy. They need some happiness with the war going on.."

"Race you to the water." Kiba jumped to his feet. "Loser gets fed to the scary dolphins."

Andy laughed as she pushed herself up and started running.

Kiba tackled her as she hit the water, then kissed her.

Andy smiled softly, "I wish we could spend everyday like this. But even though we can't, I'm glad I get to spend my days with you."

"Someday we will. And I'm unbelievably grateful to have found you again."

"That reminds me, I want to go check out the temple later, if you want to go with?"

He nodded. "Your mom gave me something she found. I'll show you when we go."

Andy smiled and glanced up at the sky, "I think it's about time for the food to be done."

Kiba grinned, then faced the beach. "Time to eat. Get your lazy butts up to the house!"

The crew laughed and began to head toward Andy's.

Andy grabbed her clothes and towel before heading up to the house. She helped her mom finish up the food and started plating it all up.

Avery sat by Andy, unsure about all the crew members. "How do you keep track of them all?"

Andy laughed, "You get used to it."

Andy glanced at Kiba, "How's the food?"

"Excellent as always." He looked at Avery with a deadpan expression. "We have them all microchipped. That way we don't lose anyone."

Andy laughed and rolled her eyes.

Avery raised an eyebrow, unsure if Kiba was joking or not.

Kiba couldn't keep the serious look going and dissolved into laughter. "Not really. Though I wonder if Itsuki could actually do it?"

"It would come in handy.." Andy glanced around, "Itsuki and Jack still haven't shown up. I hope they are okay."

The door opened, the doctor rushing in. "Sorry. I lost track of time."

"Well, that's one more down. We'll have to take some food to Jack when we head back."

Kiba nodded, chuckling as Yoshi started teasing Itsuki.

After eating and cleaning up, Andy turned to Kiba, "Want to go to the temple or spend more time on the beach first?"

"Temple. I'm kind of anxious."

Andy raised an eyebrow but shrugged, "Come on then."

Kiba nodded, fingering the small pouch in his pocket.

Andy opened the door, entering and lighting some incense.

"So what are you looking for this time?"

"Just making sure I haven't missed anything. That one book I got was written by Void, so I was just wondering if there was any more information on healing techniques that I missed before in this one."

Kiba nodded, looking around quietly. "Let me know when you're done."

About an hour later, Andy closed the book up, "I got a bit more information but nothing as good as the other book."

He took a deep breath and pulled the pouch out. "Take a look at these."

Andy looked into the pouch and found a pair of gold rings, "Wow, these are beautiful."

"Recognize them?"

Andy's eyes widened, "These were ours, weren't they?"

He nodded. "I made them for us."

"You did a great job," she took them out and kept looking at them.

"Marry me? Again?" He gave her an amused smile.

Her eyes widened before she started to smile, "Of course." She kissed him.

He returned it softly. "Your mom gave me the pouch when we arrived. I swear I got hit with electricity when I touched it. Memories showed up."

Andy smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too. What are we doing? Going back to the ship or the house?"

"Let's go back to the ship."

"Alright."

Andy closed the door to the temple and started making her way back toward the ship, grabbing Kiba's hand as she walked.

He smiled, squeezing her hand softly.

"What are weddings like on Chandra?"

"Small, unless you're royalty. I always dreaded thinking about it."

"Ours normally takes place in the village, surrounded by everyone." Andy chuckled, "I don't think we need anything huge." She paused, "I wonder if there's ever been an Empire wedding?"

"Let's leave that to the imagination, okay." He opened the ship's hatch. "Home sweet home."

"We better go check on Jack."

"Read my mind."

They headed down to his room, Kiba pausing as he glimpsed a shaft of purple light under the door.

"What is that?"

Andy shrugged, "No idea."

Kiba knocked on the door. "Hey Jack? Everything alright?"

The light vanished, a few moments passing before the door opened.

Jack looked at them. "Everything's fine. Why?"

Andy looked at him closely, "What's with your eyes?"

He froze for a moment, then closed the door. A second later, he reopened it. "I don't know.."

Andy's eyes narrowed but she didn't touch on it again, "We didn't see you all day so we came to check on you."

He gave her a smile. "Not a real beach person. But I appreciate the thought. I decided to catch up on my sleep."

Andy nodded, "Alright."

He closed the door again.

Kiba glanced at her. "Are you buying that?"

"Not at all. He should know he can trust me with whatever is going on. He should also know I'm extremely paranoid, especially after finding out Akasa tried to kill me.. I doubt he's evil or anything but I sometimes wonder if I trust people too easily."

"Careful, we don't want you to turn into Tak and not trust anyone." Kiba frowned. "He look healthy to you?"

"Not entirely."

"So how do we crack him? Or do we just have to wait?"

"We'll wait and keep an eye on him for a bit, but if we notice anything else, we'll bring it back up."

Kiba nodded. "Let's get some sleep then."

Andy headed down the hall to their room while worrying about Jack.


	19. Chapter 19

The comm buzzed repeatedly. Kiba turned it on to hear Itsuki's frantic voice. "Someone get to Jack! His vitals are going haywire and he's not answering!"

Andy pushed herself up and rushed to Jack's room, unlocking the door and heading in.

Purple light filled the room, emanating from a stone near Jack's bed. He lay on the floor unconscious, but he didn't look like the Jack she knew.

His hair was shoulder length, with a purple streak running through it. His ears were pointed and he now had a pair of black lace like wings.

Andy stared at him in confusion for a moment before kneeling and scanning him over. She started pushing energy into him, trying to steady his vitals.

The purple light faded as he began to stir. His eyes flew open, revealing pitch black eyes with a purple iris. He began to panic as he realized she was there, trying to back away.

"Hey, are you okay?" Andy noticed his panic.

"I'm sorry.. Don't throw me off the ship. I'll stay hidden. Just have to recharge the stone somehow.."

"Hey, calm down," Andy said softly. "Why would we throw you off the ship?"

"Because of what I am.." He curled in on himself in resignation. "I'm too dangerous."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "You're one of my best friends. I don't care what you are or if you think you're dangerous, I'm not kicking you off the ship."

Kiba arrived and his eyes widened. "By the gods… You're a dark fae."

Andy looked at Kiba, "He thinks we'll throw him off the ship."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Most crew would. He's probably had a few do it." He crouched and lifted Jack's chin. "**We** won't. So stop panicking."

He glanced at the stone. "So the glamour is almost gone, huh?"

"Glamour?" Andy questioned.

"What he uses to look human. It cloaks him. But it's not meant to be used so long. The power's fading, but he can't recharge it now."

"How does it get recharged?"

"A temple on Juzon." Jack's voice was quiet. "Juzon is gone though. Unless one of us is on another planet, the stone will soon die."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to look human though."

"You'll be in more danger if I don't." He grimaced in pain. "Though it might not matter."

"I don't care about danger. I care about you, okay?" She looked at him with worry, "What's wrong?"

Kiba looked thoughtful, then he cursed. "Caleb forced your glamour to drop when he controlled you. He pushed too much, that's why you died." He glanced at Andy, then took a deep breath.

"Dark Fae hide themselves even from other fae. They hold a vast amount of negative emotions that they absorb from others. They are considered outcasts, so much so they exiled themselves to their own planet and became pacifists. If they drop their glamour, they release their power. Too much too fast causes their life force to burn out."

Andy nodded, "So how did he survive?"

"I forced the stone to channel power to me. Now I'm paying for it. It's trying to reverse the drain, trying not to die."

Kiba gave her a rueful smile. "I forgot to mention the stone is sentient, didn't I?"

Jack chuckled painfully. "Yeah, you did." He gritted his teeth as pain shot through him. A glimmer of purple light emerged from his chest and made its way to the stone and disappeared within. His eyes began to slip closed.

"What can we do to help?"

"Massive amounts of energy. Doubt you're strong enough though." Kiba stood and headed for the door. "I'm going to try to track down any Fae that might be able to help."

Jack's eyes reopened and he spoke slowly. "I only know one of us. Her name is Zadra. She moves frequently, so I don't know where she is now."

Kiba nodded and disappeared as Jack gave Andy an apologetic smile. "Sorry for causing trouble again."

She shook her head, "It's not a problem. I'm going to try to help."

Jack grabbed her hand. "I don't want to die alone." More light detached from him as he cried out.

"You aren't going to die," Andy squeezed his hand.

He gave her a half smile before losing consciousness.

Andy focused on gathering energy, pulling it from any outside sources she could find and pushing it into Jack.

His wings and ears began to vanish, his breathing stabilizing.

Kiba quickly started searching for Zadra. Scanning resistance planets first, then small isolated planets. Two hours later, he found her. Downloading the coordinates, he ran back to Jack's room.

"I found her."

Andy looked up and nodded, "How far is she?"

"Three hours. She's on an isolated planet called Tiye."

"Will she help?"

"I hope so. But we need to go now." He crouched and pulled Jack to his feet. "Grab the stone."

Andy did as instructed and followed along.

Kiba put Jack into the infirmary on the Valkyrie, then headed for the bridge and keyed for launch. "Hold on, this is gonna be fast."

Andy nodded, praying they'd get Jack the help he needed.

Kiba launched, then punched the warp button and set the coordinates. He headed back to the infirmary, grimacing at Jack's condition.

He was pale, his breathing short and labored. The stone was alternately glowing bright, then dimming to almost nothing.

"Don't you give up on us." Kiba grabbed one of Jack's hands. "We're not leaving you so don't you dare leave us."

Andy watched with worry before going back to pushing energy into him, hoping to keep him stable until they arrived to their destination.

The nav computer pinged and Kiba headed for the bridge. He started the landing sequence and hit the comm. "We're here."

A small house appeared in the distance, it's occupant slowly moving toward the ship. Kiba opened the hatch and stepped out.

"Zadra of the Dark Fae?"

She froze as she heard the words. "How do you know that name?" Her gaze moved from Kiba to Andy.

"A friend of ours, another Dark Fae. He needs help."

Her eyes widened. "Another lives still? Where?"

"He's here with us," Andy answered.

"Take me." She quickly entered the Valkyrie.

Andy led her to the infirmary.

She gasped as she saw Jack. "Taren!" She grabbed his hand as she dropped her glamour. A pair of blue wings shimmered to life around her. "What happened to him?"

Andy glanced at Kiba a moment for help before looking back, "Someone messed him up."

Kiba snorted. "He was attacked and forced to overuse his stone."

Zadra nodded, tendrils of blue light enveloping Jack. "Where is his stone?"

Andy held it out.

Zadra took it and placed a tendril into it, making it flare to life.

Ten minutes later, Zadra's glamour reappeared and she handed the stone back to Andy. "He will sleep for several hours but he is restored fully." She looked down and gave Jack's cheek a caress. "I had no idea he still lived. Thank you for bringing him."

"Thank you for helping him."

"I could do no less for the man I was supposed to marry."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "He didn't mention that. Though he hadn't even told us he was Fae until now."

Zadra laughed. "Not surprising. It was to be purely political, though I do care for him. After he was exiled from Juzon, I left as well, although for different reasons. I thought him dead long ago."

"He was exiled? I thought he chose to leave?"

Zandra shook her head. "He was an agitator, trying to get us to join the resistance and fight. He was warned, even jailed, but he refused to stop. So the elders approached a smuggler ship and turned him over to them. I don't know what happened after that."

Kiba swore vehemently. "His own people threw him out."

Andy frowned, "Though I better understand wanting to fight, I can see why they would exile him.. I just hate he had to go through that."

Zadra gave a sad smile. "Yes. Though we paid for our neutrality in the end. At least if we had fought, Juzon's destruction would have been honorable." She bowed her head. "Take care of him."

She left the infirmary, then the Valkyrie. She and the house vanished in seconds.

"I'm glad he'll be okay," Andy gave a relieved smile.

Kiba nodded, then started the take off sequence. "You think he'll be more open now? Or is he going to still try and hide himself?"

"He'll at least be more open with us, but I'm wondering if he'll still want to hide it from the rest of the crew?"

"Terui and Kai were always with him. Do you think they knew?"

Andy shrugged, "They might have. I hate that he felt the need to hide though."

"Not a surprise if he thought we would toss him off the ship though. Who knows what he's been through." Kiba turned the autopilot on, then hit the warp button. "Hope everything stayed quiet while we were gone."

Andy nodded in agreement.

They made small talk over lunch trays until the computer pinged. Kiba looked up and swore.

The ship was smoking, most of the lights dim. Kiba hit the comm. "Saka? Tak? Somebody answer me."

There was no response and Kiba rushed to land in the bay. He opened the hatch and took off running for the bridge.

Andy checked on Jack one more time before following.

Kiba coughed, the smoke acrid in his lungs. He pushed forward, finally making it to the bridge. He froze when he forced the door open.

The bridge was covered in crumpled bodies. Kiba's heart stopped as he saw Tsukasa and Daiki both bloody and unmoving. He ran to them with a cry.

Andy headed into the bridge, covering her nose and mouth from the smoke. She quickly started scanning bodies. "Kiba, we need to get them out of here."

Kiba took a deep breath, then started to lift bodies into the hallway. He began feeling dizzy, but forced it down as he carefully sent his brothers out.

"Take everyone to the Valkyrie for now," Andy ordered. "I'm going to find the others."

Andy started through the list of crew members, heading to their rooms. She started with Emu, pulling his door open with her telekinesis, "Emu? Are you in here?" She looked in.

He sighed with relief. "What's happening?"

"I don't know. Just head down to the launch bay, okay?" She moved on to the next room, opening the door, "Kai?"

He slid through the doorway anxiously. "I'm fine. I can't reach anyone though."

"Go to Tak's room and get him then head to the launch bay."

The avian nodded, disappearing down the hall.

Andy opened Itsuki's door, "Hey, are you okay in here?"

He nodded. "Injuries?"

"Go to the Valkyrie, we need you to start helping them. I just need to find Kenji then I'll be down to help."

He headed toward the launch bay at a run.

Andy went to Kenji's door and opened it, "Kenji?" She entered, not seeing anyone. She picked up her comm, "Kiba? Has everyone made it down there yet?"

Kai's voice answered. "Kiba's down. We're all here except Kenji."

Andy cursed, "Alright, I'll keep looking."

Kai acknowledged, then the comm buzzed.

"Is..anyone receiving?" Kenji's voice was pained.

"Andy here. Where are you?"

"Training..room two." The answer was faint.

Andy ran down the hall, finding debris in the way of the door. Smoke was filling the hall, making it hard to see and breathe. She started pushing the debris away, hoping to get to him quickly. A few minutes later she finally made it to the door, opening it as fast as she could, "Kenji?"

" .." He lay trapped by one of the mechanized training robots. Blood was pooled under him.

Andy quickly pushed the robot away, kneeling to check him over. She took a minute to start the healing process so he wasn't bleeding as heavily before lifting him and rushing to the Valkyrie. She laid him down gently, moving beside him to continue healing him. She looked at Itsuki, "What's everyone's status?"

"Mostly smoke inhalation. Tak has a minor concussion. Daiki and Tsukasa have serious injuries, but not life threatening."

Andy nodded, "Does anyone know what happened?"

Rei answered. "We were trailing an Empire supply ship when we hit a mine."

Andy finished up healing Kenji before checking on Kiba. She tried to help with the effects of the smoke inhalation then went to work on Daiki and Tsukasa.

Rei went to the terminal, typing quickly to start fire suppression. "We can start cleaning up in a few hours."

Kiba groaned and sat up, holding his head. "Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone's alive and getting healed up," Andy answered.

"Saka and Daiki?" He began to panic. "They're alive?"

"Yeah, I'm working on them now."

He took a deep breath. "Is Jack awake yet?"

"Not yet," she glanced over at the still unconscious Jack. "He probably just needs more rest."

Kiba nodded, then looked around. "We leave for a couple of hours and you guys can't stay out of trouble."

Rei chuckled. "Gotta keep you two on your toes."

The rider rolled his eyes as Jack began to wake.

The Fae looked around in alarm. "What the hell?"

"Apparently while we were helping you, they hit a mine," Andy looked over, "Don't worry, everyone will be okay."

"Wow." Jack shook his head. "And I thought I got into crazy situations."

Kai moved over to him. "Did you get your situation fixed?"

Jack looked at Andy. "I don't know. Did I?"

"Everything is fine," Andy smiled.

"Zadra told you everything, didn't she?"

Andy chuckled and nodded.

Jack gave a wry smile, then sighed. "How pissed are you?"

She shook her head, "Not at all."

He narrowed his eyes. "I lied to you. How can you not be angry?"

"I mean, I guess I'm a little upset you didn't feel you could trust me, but I also respect that you didn't want us to know."

"I was afraid. The last crew tried to push me out the airlock. The Empire attacking actually saved my life."

"Good to know the Empire has at least helped with something."

Jack choked. "That was unexpected coming from you."

Andy shrugged in response.

"I shouldn't be afraid, should I? I see the fact that Terui and Kai aren't treated any different, but my head keeps telling me to stay hidden."

"I don't think you need to be afraid," Andy answered. "But I can't make that decision for you."

Jack nodded, taking a deep breath. Then he locked eyes with her and dropped his glamour.

Rei let out a whistle. "Nice wings."

Jack turned red.

Andy smiled at Jack, "See? Nothing to worry about."

He let out a nervous chuckle, his purple eyes glistening.

Tsukasa sat up and looked at him. "As Captain, I order there to be no more hiding of any kind. If anyone on this ship starts trouble for our gifted crewmates, they will answer to me."

"Or they can answer to me. I'm pretty sure everyone knows by now not to get on my bad side," Andy smirked.

The awake members laughed. Rei checked the computer. "The fires are out."

Tsukasa nodded. "Alright, let's go see the damage and start cleaning up."


	20. Chapter 20

Kiba sucked in a breath as he read the information. He re read it just to make sure he had everything right, then commed Andy. "I found something. Where are you?"

"Near the house, what's up?"

"Up for a little grave hunting?"

Andy raised an eyebrow as she stared at the comm for a moment but finally answered, "Sure."

"I'll be there in ten." Kiba turned to Tsukasa. "Let's go."

They headed for the house, Kiba trying to curb his excitement.

Andy smiled when she spotted them, "So why are we grave hunting?"

"I found _them_." He tapped his ring with a finger.

Andy's eyes widened, "Seriously? Let's go."

Kiba grinned. "Follow me."

They headed into the forest, Kiba walking ahead checking the coordinates. Finally they emerged into a tiny clearing with two small gravestones.

Andy walked toward them slowly, "This is kind of weird, right?"

Kiba nodded silently, his gaze fixated on the one bearing his ancestor's name.

Tsukasa looked between them, a puzzled expression on his face. "Are these important for some reason?"

Andy took a deep breath, "Yeah, very."

Kiba gently touched the graves, tears gathering in his eyes.

Andy lightly squeezed his shoulder as she stared at the stones.

A gun cocking broke the silence.

Kiba whirled, catching a glimpse of a figure aiming at Andy. He didn't hesitate, just threw himself in front of her. He heard the gun fire, a sharp pain in his head, then darkness.

Andy caught the energy signature of the shooter, draining him quickly before kneeling next to Kiba. She started healing up the gunshot wound, stopping the bleeding before moving to his head, helping stop the pain and bruising forming from him hitting it when falling.

Tsukasa knelt, cradling his brother. "He's going to be alright?"

"He should be," Andy nodded as she continued to heal him.

His eyes blinked open, focusing slowly on her. "Aiko.. I've missed you."

Andy's eyes widened, "...Akemi?"

He smiled. "It's me."

Tsukasa stared at them. "Who is Akemi? What is going on?"

Andy glanced at Tsukasa, "Hold on, I'll explain in a minute." She looked back at Kiba, "What's the last thing you remember?"

He frowned. "We were in the house. Then your guards kicked the door in and dragged you away. I was fighting.."

Andy's eyes teared up, unable to bring herself to speak as she stared at him.

He hugged her. "We got away from them though."

Tsukasa grabbed and shook him. "Stop babbling nonsense. Who are you and what happened to my brother?"

Andy pushed Tsukasa away from Kiba, "It's not nonsense. Just.. calm down for a minute, please."

"Calm down? Somebody just tried to kill you and shot him. Now he's acting like he's somebody else. I want to know what's going on."

Andy took a deep breath and looked at them, "You both know what reincarnation is?"

Tsukasa nodded. "We never truly die."

"Aiko is Void, and her lover was Akemi. Kiba and I _are _Akemi and Aiko..."

Tsukasa stared at her in shock for a moment. "Okay… why is he back then?"

Andy shook her head, "I don't know." She looked at Kiba, "We didn't get away from them..."

Kiba's eyes widened. "Wait..what happened then? They were just trying to keep us apart, right?" He began rubbing his chest unconsciously.

Tears started streaming down Andy's face, "They killed you... So I killed them. And after our baby was born, they killed me too, for turning on my people. We've been reincarnated..."

He began to tremble. "Our baby, she is safe?"

Andy gave a sad smile, wiping away a few of the tears, "This incarnation of me is a descendant of her. And this incarnation of you is a descendant of the son you had before."

He nodded slowly, looking at the graves for the first time. "Are we happy this time around?"

"There's a war, but we are as happy as we can be with that in our lives. We're engaged to be married."

"Do you think Aiko is waiting?" Kiba was starting to tilt sideways.

"She's always waiting for you," Andy nodded.

Kiba gave her a smile, then collapsed onto his side.

Andy knelt by him and scanned him over, alarmed when she noticed he wasn't breathing. After a few moments though, his breathing started back up at a steady pace.

Tsukasa looked at her. "Did he-?"

"I don't know.." she sighed before moving to sit and cradle Kiba's head in her lap.

Kiba's eyelids twitched, then opened. "Owww. What happened to the shooter?"

"I took care of him," Andy assured as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Good. Getting annoyed that we can't have a simple grave day without someone crashing it."

"At least we found the graves," Andy smiled down at him.

"Yeah. Maybe now they'll be remembered. And not that revisionist story cooked up by a bunch of guilty jerks."

Andy chuckled and nodded, wiping at her eyes.

"Why are you crying? Was I hurt that bad?" He brushed the tears from her cheeks gently.

She shook her head, a sad smile on her face, "No, but you somehow managed to hit your head and became Akemi for a bit."

His eyes went wide. "What? How?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"What did he say?" Kiba looked at the graves in confusion.

"I had to explain that we died. He wanted to know the baby was safe and then asked if Aiko was waiting."

"No wonder you were crying. But I'm here, so how did he leave?"

"You quit breathing for a few moments.. then started up again and woke up back to being Kiba."

"Huh." His eyes went distant. "You think they're finally together?"

Andy smiled, "I think so."

He returned the smile and stood, then extended his hand. "Let's go home."

She took his hand and nodded.

Tsukasa wrapped an arm around each of them and they walked away.


	21. Chapter 21

Andy wandered the forest of Eshana, freezing when she noticed a house. She walked slowly, approaching it as memories flooded back to her.

She opened the door, hearing it creak. Spiderwebs and dust covered everything she saw, furniture long left to rot. She walked through, heading to the bedroom. Entering, she glanced around before opening the window for fresh air.

She opened the closet and started looking through it but smiled when she saw a wedding dress. There were holes in it where moths had gotten to it, but she memorized the details so she could recreate it later.

Heading over to the dresser, she started going through drawers. There was a lot of dusty clothes, but she finally found a small jewelry box. Opening it, the lid fell off, but she smiled, finding a necklace and a piece of paper, wedding vows written upon it. She pocketed the vows and put the necklace around her neck before heading back out to the front of the house. A few tears dripped down her face before she finally left the house, closing the door behind her.

She headed back to the ship, giving Kiba a fond smile when she spotted him.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, but returned the smile before returning his attention to Daiki, who was explaining something on the terminal.

After a few minutes, he headed over to her. "Did you have fun?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah, found some interesting things."

He gave her an amused look. "Things, not people right?"

Andy chuckled, "Yeah, things." She pulled off the necklace and held it out.

His eyes went wide and he grabbed her hand. "Hide that!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

He pulled her into the hall. "That is the royal jewel of Chandra. It's been missing for years. Where did you find it?"

"...In our old house."

He stared at her in shock. "It still exists?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah, I found it while wandering in the woods."

He shook his head in amazement. "He took it when he left. Now we know why. He made her Queen. That's why your people rebelled."

Andy nodded, "Makes sense."

He gave her a soft smile. "You think Saka will understand?"

"Hopefully."

"You're the one with the silver tongue. You tell him." Kiba gave her a push toward the door.

"He's your brother," Andy argued.

"I'm the one who stole it." Kiba chuckled. "He likes you." He waved and headed down the hall.

Andy rolled her eyes and headed in to talk to Tsukasa.

He sat in the captain's chair, idly watching the stars. He gave her a smile. "Nice to have some quiet for a change, isn't it?"

Andy nodded, "Better than constant fighting."

"I saw my brother take off like he heard the dinner bell. What's up?"

"So, I found Aiko and Akemi's house today.."

"Really? That must have been interesting." Tsukasa's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I found something that Akemi gave to Aiko.."

"Okay.." He frowned. "What's the problem?"

"Kiba says it's the royal jewel of Chandra."

"What?" He straightened, his eyes wide.

Andy nodded and pulled it out.

Tsukasa gently touched it, then looked at Andy. "You were Queen.."

"That's what Kiba said," Andy answered. "That's why my people were upset."

Tsukasa nodded. "So what's the issue? You're marrying him, right?"

Andy chuckled, "Yeah. He said he stole it though so he wanted me to tell you about it."

Tsukasa laughed. "He thinks because a past incarnation did something, it's on him? He really is an idiot."

Andy laughed in response.

"Speaking of that, have you guys thought about when it's happening?"

"We hadn't planned anything really. At least long enough to get the dress I want made," Andy answered.

"Okay, let me know."

Andy stared at herself in the mirror once she had the long dress on. Flashbacks to Aiko and Akemi's wedding taking over her mind. Mariana pulled her away from the mirror and finished her hair and makeup for her before heading out to wait for the ceremony to begin.

Kiba paced the room, hands shaking. He checked his pocket for the millionth time, feeling the handwritten vows within.

Daiki rolled his eyes, finally standing and forcing Kiba still. "What are you so worried about?"

Kiba shook his head. "I don't know. Just nerves I guess. Still have a hard time believing she wants _me_, I guess."

Daiki groaned. "Dude, you're acting like you are the last person anyone would want to marry. Which is utterly ridiculous. You guys are perfect together, so just relax alright?"

Kiba gave him a shaky smile. "You're right. I'm just being dumb."

Avery popped his head into the room and looked at Kiba, "Are you ready over here? Andy's ready and growing impatient," he smirked.

Daiki chuckled. "He's ready. Just being a dork like usual." He pushed Kiba through the door. "Come on, Chicken Little."

Avery chuckled, "Get to your places then." He headed back to the room Andy was in. "All ready."

He held his arm out, and Andy took it, taking a deep breath, "I don't know why I feel a bit nervous. At this point I just want to get it over with and be married."

Avery smiled, "If it helps, Kiba seems nervous too."

Andy chuckled, "Maybe that's just usual wedding emotion?"

Avery shrugged, "Guess I'll know if I ever find someone to marry." He led her out of the room to the doors where they were entering.

The doors opened, Andy and Avery starting to walk down. Andy smiled when she saw Kiba, nerves melting away.

Kiba's eyes went wide as he saw her dress, then he gave her a soft smile.

Avery finished walking Andy down before handing her off to Kiba and then taking his seat.

Andy's smile turned into a grin, unable to hide her excitement.

Kiba leaned in and whispered "Aren't you nervous?"

"I was, but I'm just ready to marry you," she whispered back.

He chuckled then waited for Tsukasa to start speaking.

Andy listened to the ceremony, taking a deep breath when it was time for the vows.

Kiba took a deep breath, retrieving the paper from his pocket.

"Your star is so bright I can see your core and you light up my life so I can see more.

To the end of the world and back.

until the end of time,

no one can stop me if they try,

there's a light in my heart that can't be contained

the darkest days

the darkest nights

I won't stop until the day I die

to the end of the world my love,

till the end of time

I promise you I'll always make your dreams come true."

Andy smiled, tears of happiness forming in her eyes. She took another deep breath before unfolding the paper she'd gotten from Aiko and Akemi's house.

"Whether in this life or another, I'll always love you. I hope these vows prove that true.

My love for you grows by the day

In a million different ways

I'll love you for eternity,

I know you feel the same for me

Our titles don't matter

And our kingdoms could shatter

As long as we have each other.

You're the light to my dark

You're always my spark

Future and past

I know we will last

For you I will live

And to you I give

Myself and my love forever."

Kiba's eyes glittered with tears and he had to restrain himself from kissing Andy right then. Jack slipped the ring into his hand and he shakily placed it on Andy's finger.

Andy glanced down for a moment to put the ring on Kiba's finger, but then went back to looking at his face. She continued to smile at him, happy they were finally going to be married.

"You may now kiss the bride." Tsukasa intoned.

Kiba lifted the veil and kissed Andy deeply.

Andy kissed him back, not wanting to part.

Everyone whistled, with Daiki joking "We're going to need oxygen here!"

Andy finally pulled away with a laugh.

Kiba laughed and elbowed Daiki.

Tsukasa grinned and called "Let's party!"

Andy chuckled before looking at Kiba, "When I found our house, I memorized her dress so I could have it recreated. Also found the vows with the necklace."

He nodded wordlessly as he kissed her again.

When they pulled apart, Andy whispered to him, "Think they'll miss us for a few minutes?" before winking.

"Doubt it." Kiba grabbed her hand.

When they returned, Andy smiled, "Mom makes the best cake. Should we cut into it now?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Should we share with the ruffians or keep it all?"

"We probably _should _share... but it's our wedding, so I'm not sure we have to," she smirked.

"We should be generous though.." Kiba picked up the knife and tapped his glass. "We're cutting the cake now!"

Everyone gathered to watch and wait for their own pieces.

Andy smiled, getting the first piece.

When everyone had theirs, Kiba looked out at the group. "I just wanted to say I'm so grateful that you're all here to share this with us. I never thought I'd get married, much less to a woman like Andy. And I never thought I'd have so many family and friends here with me. Thank you all."

"Yes thank you," Andy nodded. "When I met Kiba, I never would have imagined he'd lead me to meeting all of you. Thank you for everything you do for us."

They all cheered and toasted them.


	22. Chapter 22

"Evasive maneuvers! Get us some distance!" Tsukasa ordered as the Vengeance 2 was rocked by weapon blasts.

Rei and Yoshi's hands flew over their consoles. "Shields are down to twenty five percent." Rei reported.

Yoshi fired a barrage of blasts from the laser cannons. "Weapons are almost empty."

Tsukasa grimaced. "What about the cloak? Can we hide and run?"

Tak shook his head. "Offline."

The ship shuddered, alarms blaring.

"They're firing mines at us." Rei's voice was grim.

"Injuries?" Tsukasa glanced away from the viewscreen.

"Don't know yet, but I'd assume so. One hit the engines. We're almost dead."

"Get us out of here somehow." He turned to Andy. "Any ideas?"

"Let me try something," she closed her eyes, focusing out on one of the ships looking for its energy. She finally found it and started trying to drain all of the energy from the ship. Eventually she managed to, shutting the whole thing down. "One ship down."

"Alright. Let's set the ship down on the nearest planet. Start repairs and healing anyone who needs it."

Andy nodded and started searching for the injured crew. She started in the engine room where she knew Kiba and Jack had been.

One engine was sparking, the other unmoving. Jack lay sprawled on the floor, his jumpsuit shredded, his chest bleeding from embedded shrapnel from the blown console.

Kiba lay crumpled by the sparking engine. The only visible injury was a small trickle of blood coming from his hairline.

Andy rushed to Kiba's side, scanning him over and making sure he was stable before moving over to Jack. She knelt and scanned him over before removing the shrapnel and healing the wounds closed. When she was done with him she healed Kiba before lifting them and taking them to the infirmary.

Itsuki glanced over, worry in his eyes. "Are they both stable?"

"Yeah, I've taken care of them already. I'm going to look for anyone else who could be injured," Andy headed out of the room.

Terui and Emu were heading toward the infirmary. Emu was half conscious, one arm at a horribly wrong angle and a large cut visible on his temple.

"Andy? Help me." Terui struggled to support the other Fangire.

Andy went over and wrapped an arm around Emu, helping get him into the infirmary. After healing the cut on his head, she gave him some pain medicine before straightening out and healing his arm.

"Ok, I still have a couple people to check on," Andy smiled at Terui before heading out again.

The ship suddenly shuddered and Tsukasa's voice came over the comm.

"Medical emergency in the launch bay. Fighter coming in hot. Any medics not currently occupied to launch bay."

Andy took a deep breath before heading down there, unsure what to expect.

Yoshi was rapidly activating the fire suppression as the badly damaged fighter slid to a halt inside the bay. Rei was frantically trying to get the hatch open as the flames stubbornly kept burning.

Andy rushed over using her telekinesis to finally get the hatch open and pull out the occupant.

Daiki lay still, his face darkened by smoke. Blood streamed from his head, his suit charred in places.

Rei pushed past her into the fighter. "Kenji?" He let out a cry as he found his brother and dragged him out.

A piece of shrapnel was lodged in the commando's chest, another in his neck. His eyes were open, but dulled by blood loss.

Andy knelt by Kenji, pulling out the shrapnel and stopping the bleeding. She worked on creating new blood cells to help replace the blood he'd lost. She then gathered in more energy, infusing a bit of life force energy into it and pushing it into him, finally getting his vitals stabilized. She pushed herself up, "Take him to the infirmary." She then moved to Daiki's side, repeating the process to get him stable before taking him to the infirmary as well.

Itsuki sighed as he saw them. "We are so lucky we have you."

Tsukasa came in with a scowl. "Pray we can get the ship running in three hours or she won't be enough to save us."

"What's happening?"

"Try a small armada heading this way, loaded with enough weaponry to wipe both Chandra and Eshana off the starmap."

"Are they Empire?"

"Assume so unless we have another enemy."

"Doubt they'll listen to me, will they?"

"Sorry to say probably not. No one else has." Tsukasa slammed a fist into the wall."We're sitting ducks, no engines and almost no weapons. All it'll take is one missile to destroy us." He turned to the twins. "Everyone who can fight grab a laser rifle and prepare to defend the infirmary. If they don't blow us up, they'll try to capture us."

They nodded, grabbing Terui and disappearing.

Kiba sat up with a wince. "I'll go work on the engines."

Andy sat focusing on trying to read the energy signatures of the oncoming ships. As soon as she started registering them, she started draining their power.

Tsukasa started firing as commandos began forcing the hatch open. He could hear the twins doing the same as he also heard other fights beginning over his comm. The bodies began falling, Tsukasa methodically sniping whoever came into view.

He heard Tak yelling "Bay breach! They're overrunning us!" then silence. He cursed, hitting the recharge button as he ducked behind a wall. It suddenly went silent and he cautiously rose to check.

He registered the pain before he heard the shot. Looking down, he saw blood spreading over his coat. Then the darkness swallowed him.

Tak weakly lifted his head to see commandos approaching. He glanced at Kai and Terui, finding them both unconscious. He defiantly growled, trying to lift his rifle. A sharp kick rendered him unconscious.

Kiba rapidly rewired the broken console, muttering under his breath. He didn't see the commando who entered the engine room, just felt a shock of electricity. He collapsed to the floor.

Andy worked on trying to drain the figures approaching but she was trying to be careful not to drain any of her friends. She was pulled out of her concentration by a wave of pain. She opened her eyes and noticed her arm had been grazed. Meeting the eyes of the commando that entered she growled, "None of you know how to follow orders do you?"

"Empress?" His eyes became terrified.

Andy threw him into the wall before draining him and exiting the room. She headed down the hall, looking for more enemies. She quickly dropped anyone she passed, making her way down to the bay. She froze seeing her friends hurt, before glaring at the few commandos in the room, "Do _none _of you know what a ceasefire means?"

The commando in charge turned to her, shaking in fear. "We didn't know this was your ship, Empress." He grabbed his comm, telling the rest of the commandos to stop fighting.

Etsuko's voice sounded over the comm. "Is anyone receiving?"

"Yes, Etsuko," Andy answered before turning back to the commando, "It doesn't matter if it's my ship or not, you're not supposed to be fighting anyone." Her eyes glowed before she drained the rest of the enemies she could read.

"Thank the gods. We thought we were the only ones left." There was relief in the agent's voice.

"Who's with you and where are you? We need to get anyone injured to the infirmary."

"Akasa, Gai, Ryu and Itsuki. We're in the infirmary. No one else is answering comms."

"I'll bring up the ones here in the launch bay, you guys check the bridge and the engine room then we'll see who's still missing."

Andy lifted up her injured friends, carrying them all to the infirmary and placing them on beds and scanning them over. She started working on healing them while waiting for the others.

Gai and Ryu came in with Kiba between them. "They zapped him. He's alive."

Etsuko's voice came over the com. "Akasa is on his way with Yoshi. He's alive. I'm bringing Rei. He's bad."

Andy acknowledged before moving to Kiba's side and worked on doing what she could for him. When the others were brought in, she scanned over Yoshi to confirm he was stable before moving to Rei's side. She worked on getting him stable, struggling when his vitals kept dropping. She eventually pushed a bit of life force energy into him to get the problem fixed. She moved away, "Who are we missing?"

Etsuko bit her lip. "Everyone alive is here."

Andy looked around noticing Tsukasa was missing, "Where is he?"

"Bridge. You don't want to go up there."

Andy didn't answer, just headed from the room. She looked around when she entered.

Dozens of commandos lay dead, most due to energy drain. There was a clump of them with laser burns and one body not in Empire fatigues.

Andy approached Tsukasa, kneeling and scanning him over.

Blood drenched his shirt and jacket, four holes close together in his chest. He was pale, rifle still clutched in one hand.

Andy considered healing him right there on the floor, but decided to move him to the infirmary. When she entered she placed him on a bed and ordered Itsuki to set up a blood transfusion before starting to work on closing up the holes.

After that, she finally started gathering as much excess energy as she could and infused it with life force energy before pushing it into him.

Itsuki monitored Tsukasa's vitals. "Do you really think this will work?"

"I'll make it work," Andy answered as she pushed in more energy. Dizziness overtook her, making her clutch onto the bed. She moved to sit in a chair before continuing her work.

Itsuki touched her shoulder. "Stop. His heartbeat's stable now. Don't need you dying instead."

Andy took a deep breath and gave a nod, "How is everyone else doing?"

"Stable for now. I suspect some of them will be awake shortly. Don't worry about them." Itsuki stood her up and moved her to an empty bed. "Rest. That's an order."

She nodded before remembering, "My arm probably needs a few stitches.." She yawned, trying to stay awake.

He nodded. "I'll take care of it." He moved away to get a suture kit.

Andy was unconscious by the time he returned.

He shook his head fondly, then began stitching her arm. Finishing, he wrapped it.

Kiba groaned, blinking his eyes open. "Did we win?"

Itsuki chuckled. "Against all odds."

Kiba's eyes widened as he took in the full infirmary. "By the gods…Everyone's alive?"

Itsuki sighed. "Thanks to your wife, yeah."

Andy woke, still feeling pretty weak. She pushed herself up trying to stay steady on her feet.

Itsuki moved to her side, examining her with a frown. "You are not possibly ready to be up."

"I wanted to make sure everyone was okay."

"Most of them are up and working on fixing the ship. Only a few are still down, but they're all stable so you can relax."

Andy leaned against the bed, "Well I'm awake, so there has to be something I can help with."

"You can't even stand up straight. You should go back to sleep." Itsuki shook his head as he moved to Tsukasa's side to check his vitals.

"How is he doing?"

"Weak, but stable. Had to transfuse quite a bit of blood, so I'm keeping a close eye on him."

"How's Kiba?"

"Sore. Mad that he got ambushed. He and Jack have almost got the engines up. He's been worried about you."

Andy nodded, finally sitting back down on the bed, "I guess I'll sleep a bit more ..."

"Good." Itsuki grinned. "See you when you wake up."

Kiba sat by her bed, humming as he ran his fingers through her hair. He was relieved to see her color was back and Itsuki had assured him she was just sleeping. He'd been alarmed when he'd discovered the true outcome of the battle, his brother's death and her refusing to let it stay. He was constantly amazed at her selflessness, but worried some day it would be too much.

When Andy woke, she heard the hum of the ship around her before she managed to push her eyes open. She noticed Kiba was by her and she gave him a tired smile.

"Hi." He gave her a soft smile and caressed her cheek. "You scared me again."

"Sorry.."

He kissed her gently. "Just don't die on me, okay?"

"I'll try not to," she gave him a soft smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Aside from my brother,only Rei and Kenji are still recovering. The engines are up and Tak's decided to lay us low at one of his hideouts, since the Empire has now put a bounty on your head."

Andy sighed, "Of course they did.."

"Tak is a little bent out of shape because he says he caused more trouble than you have but your bounty is higher. I told him to become Emperor and then he won't have anything to complain about."

Andy chuckled before sighing, "I really wanted the Empire to listen. I knew it wasn't likely that they would, but I don't want more people dying on either side.."

Kiba nodded. "I know. But the Empire is so entrenched in it's goals, you really didn't have a chance."

His comm buzzed, Yoshi's voice speaking. "Kiba, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Arresting Jack."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Harboring an Empire commando in his room."

Andy rolled her eyes, "We'll take care of it."

Kiba stared at her in confusion. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Well, I figure we should start by asking him that."

Kiba looked at her. "Are you strong enough?"

Andy pushed herself out of the bed, testing her balance for a moment, "I'll be fine."

"Alright." Kiba led her down to Jack's room. "Jack, open the door."

"No. You're not going to hurt him."

"Jack, come out here and talk to us then?" Andy spoke softly.

The door opened enough for Jack to slide outside. He was in his Fae form, his eyes wary. "You're not having him. You'll have to kill me first."

"I'm not here to take him. I want to know what's going on," Andy answered.

"He's one of us. His name is Zal, though it's not the name he uses in the Empire. He was drafted from a smuggler outfit the Empire raided. If they'd known, he'd been killed."

Andy glanced at Kiba before looking back at Jack, "Can we meet him?"

Jack sighed. "He's terrified you're going to kill him. I don't know if he's healed enough." He leaned against his door, exhaustion evident in his posture. "I've been trying to help him,but.."

"I can try healing him," Andy suggested. "I mean, if I wanted him dead I could have easily done it by now."

"You almost did. He was in the attack force. He barely survived with the injuries he had." Jack took a deep breath and opened the door. "Zal? My friends are coming in."

Andy entered slowly, looking around until she spotted him.

He was curled on the bed, weak green light surrounding him. He lifted his eyes to her and paled. "Make it fast. My only request."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "I'm not here to kill you."

He frowned. "You killed everyone else. Why spare me?" He sat up, the green light coalescing into wings that matched his short hair.

"Look, if you're a friend of Jack's you're okay to me. I wouldn't have killed any of them if they would listen to my order for a ceasefire."

He sighed. "I didn't want to do it." He looked at her suddenly. "The man in the coat..tell me he's alive."

"Man in the coat?" She looked at him confused a moment. "All of our people are alive."

"White hair, silver coat. The captain kept shooting him. I tried to help but there was so much blood…" Zal's eyes closed and he toppled over.

Andy rushed to his side and scanned him over before pushing energy into him.

Jack came in, Kiba behind him. "How bad is he? I tried to use the stone but I couldn't help him much."

"Just give me a little bit and he should be fine," Andy answered as she continued to work.

Jack leaned on Kiba, mumbling something under his breath as he watched.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

After a while, Andy pulled away, "I think he'll be fine after he rests some more, but if he gets worse again I'll work on healing him some more."

Jack gave her a grateful smile. He climbed onto the bed next to Zal and promptly fell asleep.

Kiba touched her arm, inclining his head towards the door.

Andy nodded and left the room, yawning soon after.

"You should go rest again. I heard something about a man in a coat?"

"He meant Tsukasa. He said he tried to help but Tsukasa was too wounded."

"That's another point in his favor. Now to convince Yoshi.."

Andy smirked and pulled out her comm, "Hey Yoshi? The commando is fine, he's staying. If you still want to go after him you'll have to go through me. Although, if it helps he says he tried to help Tsukasa so.." She looked at Kiba, "Think that'll convince him enough?"

"If it doesn't, what are you going to do?"

Andy shrugged, "Haven't thought that far yet."

Kiba looked down the hall. "Better think fast then. Here he comes."

Yoshi approached them, pistol in hand. "Why are you protecting him?" His eyes were wild and unfocused, tremors wracking his frame.

"Look, he's a Fae. He didn't even want to join the Empire. Believe me, I'll be the first one to take him down if something happens, okay?" She reached a hand out to him, "You need to calm down."

He looked down at the pistol, then back at her. "Why am I doing this? Andy, there's something wrong…"

Kiba focused, gasping when he saw a tendril of black energy snaking around Yoshi's blue. He watched as it began to seep in, the blue starting to fizzle out.

"Andy! Something's devouring his energy and replacing it!"

Andy's eyes glowed as she stared at Yoshi. She focused on the blue energy and pushed more into it, making it stronger. "What do you think it is?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. But this isn't good." He caught Yoshi as his knees buckled.

The ex commando was feverish, his breathing labored. He shook uncontrollably as he began to lose consciousness.

"Do you think I could drain out the thing draining him?"

Kiba shrugged. "It's the best idea I've heard yet. Just worried what the hell it is and where it came from."

Andy forced more energy into the blue area before starting to drain the black.

Yoshi slowly went still, breathing starting to stabilize.

Andy drained out all of the black energy, "Let's get him to the infirmary to rest."

Kiba lifted him with a grimace. "A lot heavier than he looks." He headed for the infirmary.

Light began streaming from Jack's door. "Andy, help me!" Jack's voice was frantic.

Andy entered the room, scanning over Zal. She noticed the same black energy taking him over too, so she drained it before pushing regular energy back into Zal.

Jack looked at her. "What happened? He was fine, then his stone fractured."

"There's something weird going on. The same kind of energy attacked Yoshi too."

"What about the rest of the crew? Are they in danger?" Jack pushed himself to his feet shakily.

"I really don't know, but we'll keep an eye out for anything else weird, okay?" Andy sighed, "I think he'll be fine now."

The Fae nodded, then collapsed into a chair. "This is bad. We're still not fully recovered from the attack and now this."

Andy nodded, "We'll figure it out. We always do.."

He chuckled, then looked at her. "You look like you're going to drop."

"I'll be fine," Andy sighed, "I might go rest some more though. Call if you need anything." She headed out of the room.

Kiba stretched as he left the infirmary. He hadn't had to carry so much weight in years. He considered going to the training room, but decided against it. He was kind of tired, so he headed for the room he and Andy shared.

Andy entered, smiling when she saw Kiba, "How is he?"

"Stable. Itsuki's running tests." He started to get ready to sleep. "I'm still amazed i can see energy like that. But it saved his life, so I'm grateful."

Andy nodded, "I hadn't even noticed it on Zal, but he had it too."

Kiba's eyes went wide. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

Andy shrugged, "I don't know. But we know how to help now if someone else gets it.."

Kiba scowled and climbed into bed. "I don't like this. Commandos are one thing. This? This scares me."

Andy climbed in next to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I wish I had the answers. But try not to worry too much, we'll figure it out."

He gave a faint smile and squeezed her close, then hit the lights.

_He was aboard an Empire warship. Flanked by guards, his wrists chained. Marched into a grand room, made to kneel. _

_A gold skinned alien appeared in front of him, smiling. A hand, black energy whispering his name. A lance of white hot pain, then the feeling of being drained. Not like hers, the sleepiness he couldn't fight, this was a feeling of being devoured from the inside out. He screamed…._

His eyes flew open and he shot to a sitting position, gasping for air. He tried to control his shaking, not wanting to wake Andy. He could still hear the energy whispering in his head and he covered his ears with his hands. After a few minutes, it was gone and he dropped them with a sigh. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

When Andy woke, she glanced at the time. She realized Kiba didn't normally sleep that long so she gently put a hand on him, "Kiba? It's time to get up."

He gave a wince, but didn't open his eyes.

"Kiba, time to wake up," she shook his arm gently.

His eyes opened finally, but they were glassy with fever. "I don't feel so good…"

Andy scanned him over before pushing energy into him to try to lower his temperature, "Hopefully it's just a small flu or cold."

"Have to work though. I'll be fine." He pushed the covers down and started to get up.

"It'll last longer if you don't rest," Andy answered. "Please just stay here and rest."

He sighed, then nodded reluctantly. He laid down again, his eyes closing.

Andy sat next to him for a while, running a hand through his hair.

The comm buzzed. "Is Kiba coming up for his shift?" Yoshi asked.

"He's sick. Is there anything I can do to help you instead?"

"You can take over the long range scans? Saka is paranoid now, wants to see things before they show up. Tell Kiba to feel better."

Andy kissed Kiba's forehead before heading off to watch the scanners.

Yoshi nudged her. "Don't know what happened yesterday, but thanks."

Andy nodded, "It was a weird energy. Zal had it too. Hopefully no one else gets it."

"Is Jack pissed?"

Andy shook her head, "He's honestly been more worried about Zal than anything."

Yoshi nodded, then moved back to his console.

Tsukasa glanced at her. "So Aniki's sick? That's rare."

Andy shrugged, "It seems like a normal flu or cold, so I figured I'd make him sleep it off."

"Good idea."

The door slid open, Kiba entering. He moved to Andy's side, kissing her cheek. "Hi."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Hi. You were just sick a little bit ago, you can't be better already."

He shrugged. "I woke up feeling perfectly fine. Maybe it's just stress from yesterday?"

Andy sighed, "Maybe.."

He gave her a grin. "You should not be forced to watch the boring scanners. Go do something fun." He tapped the console, eyes scanning the readout.

Andy sighed, "I guess I'll go check on Jack and Zal."

"Good idea. Haven't seen either of them." Kiba gave her shoulder a squeeze as he focused on the scanner.

Andy headed out of the room, heading down the hall and knocking on Jack's door.

Jack opened it, running a hand through his hair. "Hey." He moved toward the bathroom, leaving the door open.

Andy entered the room, looking over at Zal, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks to you." His gold eyes glittered as he grinned. "Sorry for being a pain in the ass, though Jack always said it's my normal."

Andy chuckled, "It's fine. I'm just glad you're doing better."

Jack came back in and rolled his eyes. "Ignore my creche mate. He's an idiot."

Zal laughed, heading for the bathroom.

Andy sighed, "Well, I just wanted to see how you guys were doing. Think I'm going to go back and check on Kiba again.."

Jack was about to answer when the alarms sounded.

Andy shook her head and headed to the bridge to see what was going on.

The doors refused to open and there was shouting on the other side.

Andy used her telekinesis, pulling the door open.

Daiki lay sprawled in front of her, bleeding from several laser burns.

Andy stepped over him, trying to see what caused the wounds in the first place.

Kiba stood in front of Tsukasa, his back to the viewscreen. He had his pistol aimed at his brother's head. His eyes looked up at Andy. "You should know better than to enter a locked room."

He fired above her head, a twisted smirk on his lips.

"Kiba, what is wrong with you?" Her eyes glowed as she scanned him over, noticing the same black energy from the day before.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just doing the Empire a little favor. Call it trash removal." He turned and fired at Yoshi who had been sneaking up on him.

Yoshi rolled out of the way, only for another shot to hit his back. He fell face down and lay still.

Andy started draining the black energy from Kiba, hoping it would stop his attack.

He sank to his knees, dropping the pistol. His eyes started to glow, then he screamed.

Andy finished draining the black energy before rushing to his side.

He was gasping for air, his eyes panicked.

Tsukasa grabbed one of his hands. "Kiba?"

"It's in...my head. I can hear it whispering.." Kiba arched his back.

Andy gently put a hand on him, pushing energy into him to see if it would help.

After a few minutes, he relaxed.

Then he glanced at Yoshi and began to panic. "No.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.. Don't let him be dead."

The panic grew as he glimpsed Daiki near the door. "No...no."

He squeezed Tsukasa's hand. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry.."

Tsukasa shook his head. "It's not your fault. They'll be fine." He looked at Andy in dismay as Kiba started hyperventilating.

"They'll be fine, okay?" Andy assured before moving to Daiki's side and starting to heal him up.

Tsukasa held Kiba close as he passed out, then laid him down gently. He shut off the alarm and checked Yoshi. "He's alive."

Andy nodded, "I'll be over there to help him in a few minutes." She got Daiki stabilized before moving to Yoshi and starting to heal him up. "Whatever this thing is, it's attacked Zal, Yoshi, and now Kiba.."

"And we have no way to prevent it. We don't even know how or why it attacked who it has." Tsukasa growled angrily.

Andy shook her head, "I'm taking them all to the infirmary."


	23. Chapter 23

Andy sighed as she looked at Itsuki, "I don't know how I'm going to tell him. He's probably going to freak out.."

Itsuki chuckled. "In a good way or bad?"

Andy shook her head, "Not sure yet."

Itsuki squeezed her shoulder. "You can't hide this from him. So just tell him."

"And what do I do when he tries to keep me from fighting?"

"Tell him you are fighting for your child's sake. He can't argue too much."

Andy took a deep breath, "Okay, I guess I'll go find him.." She headed out of the room. She finally found him on the bridge and gave him a nervous smile.

"What's the matter?" He took her aside, worry showing in his eyes.

Andy took a deep breath again, trying to calm her nerves. She took his hand before looking at him, "I just came from the infirmary and running some tests with Itsuki to check everything..." She looked down, "Kiba, I'm pregnant."

His eyes went wide. "I thought I was seeing things.. But it makes sense now." He gave her a wide smile. "You're going to be a great mom."

She gave him a soft smile, "You'll be a great dad."

He blushed and bent his head.

Andy kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too. I better get back to work before Tsukasa kicks my butt."

Andy chuckled, "I guess if you have to."

He laughed. "I'm off in twenty. Meet you in our room?"

She nodded and gave him another kiss before heading out of the room.

His smile faded as she left, a worried frown taking its place as he returned to his console.

When his shift was over, he left the bridge and started walking. He stopped, then switched direction, heading for an unused guest room.

Andy glanced at the time, waiting for Kiba to appear, but she busied herself in folding laundry.

Kiba's hands shook as he paced the floor. Pregnant? She had a bounty on her head! He knew better than to suggest that she stay on the ship, but he was wishing he could just make her not fight. Not to mention, after the bridge incident, he didn't trust himself. Who knew if that energy was really gone? What if he hurt her or worse?"

Eventually, Andy finished up the laundry and noticed he should have gotten off half an hour earlier. She called him on the comm, "Kiba? Are you okay?"

He jumped as the comm buzzed. He forced his tone light as he answered. "I'm fine. On my way." He left the guest room and quickly made his way to their quarters. He entered, an embarrassed smile on his face. "Sorry, got to talking with Tsukasa. How are you feeling?"

"Overall good, feel kind of nervous though," Andy admitted.

He nodded, then hesitatingly suggested "Have you thought about going home?"

Andy stared at him for a moment, "You can't be serious."

He lifted his hands in surrender. "I was only meaning in case you needed help. Your mom could make sure there's no complications or anything."

"If I think I need her, I'll go. But I think Itsuki and I have it handled."

"Okay. I just was wondering. I didn't mean anything." He looked away, then began heading for the shower.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." He disappeared into the bathroom. Starting the shower, he tried to think of ways to keep Andy safe.

Andy sighed and glanced at the time again before heading toward the kitchen to start on making food.

Kiba waited till he heard the door slide shut before hurriedly dressing and heading for the infirmary. He got Itsuki's attention, quickly asking him some questions. After getting the answers, he headed back to their quarters. He dressed for bed, lying down and falling asleep.

Andy lost herself in her thoughts as she cooked, not even noticing when others entered the kitchen.

"Must be serious to have such a frown. You worried already?" Itsuki gave her a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head, "I mean, probably the usual for anyone pregnant in the middle of a war." She chuckled and finished up the food.

"And you thought he was going to freak out. The only thing he did was ask me about side effects of various medications. Guess he's worried you might get hurt and something given would hurt the baby."

Andy's eyes narrowed, "Him asking about medications? Sounds suspicious. What kinds did he ask about?"

"The usual. Sedatives and pain medications. That's why I figured he was worried about you getting hurt." Itsuki moved away to sit with Jack and Zal.

Andy plated up the food, her mind going a few different directions, and she wasn't sure if she really was being paranoid or if she should be suspicious about Kiba asking about medications. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she started taking the food over to those sitting down.

Kiba grimaced, his head moving side to side. He could feel the darkness trying to take over. He forced himself awake, moving to the bathroom cabinet and shaking a pill from a bottle. He swallowed it dry, gripping the sink as he tried to block out the whispers in his head. After several minutes, he headed back to the bed. Touching his watch, he re read the list of ingredients he needed from the infirmary. With a sigh, he shut it off and lay awake in the dark.

Andy sat and ate quietly before getting up to do the dishes. When she was done she headed back to their room, finding Kiba laying in bed. "You sure you're okay?"

He sighed. "Headache. Sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have asked that stupid question."

She shook her head, "Maybe when if I get too big to fight I'll head home, but I can't just walk away from the fight."

He gave her a tired nod. "I know. Just scared to lose you."

"You have the same chance of losing me as you did before. You just have someone else you could lose now too."

He wrapped her in his arms. "I hate this war. I hate that you got dragged into it."

"I know, but until the war is over, I'm going to keep fighting. For the peace of everyone."

He took a deep breath, then winced. "I know. Just chalk it up to paranoia, especially with that weird energy thing that happened."

"Believe me, I know paranoia very well," Andy gave a small chuckle. "Everything will be fine."

He smiled sleepily at her.

She kissed him, "Goodnight." She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off.

The next morning, Kiba opened his eyes and glanced over. Seeing Andy asleep, he snuck out of the room and headed for the infirmary. He cautiously entered, exhaling softly as he found it deserted. Checking his list, he quickly mixed the ingredients and poured it into a vial. He headed back to their room, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw her still asleep. He quickly set up a syringe and injected it into her arm.

He lifted her, heading for the launch bay. He set up the one person pod with the coordinates after loading her. He kissed her, then hit the autopilot and launch sequence. Sighing, he watched as the pod disappeared.

He went back to their quarters and got dressed, then called Itsuki. "Andy has decided to go see her mom. Let everyone know okay? Tell Saka I'm calling in sick too." He shut off his comm, then headed back to the launch bay. He climbed into a fighter and launched.

Andy woke, recognizing the beaches of Eshana around her. She moved quickly, realizing she was latched into a pod. She hadn't been paranoid, Kiba _had_ been planning something with the medication questions.

After a few hours, she packed up the pod with supplies and flew off into space.

Kiba stumbled out of his fighter into the bay of the Empire ship. He looked around at the bodies and laughed crazily. If he didn't know better, he'd think Andy was racking up a big body count. 'But you do know better right?' The darkness whispered.

"Shut up! Shut up damn you!" He slammed a fist into his temple. He did it again just to show the darkness who was boss. Then he pulled his pistol and entered the hall heading for the bridge.

He thought he saw the bodies moving, so he started shooting at them. The darkness began laughing at him and he put the pistol to his head. "Shut the hell up or I'll shut you up!"

He felt like his blood was burning and he started laughing as he kept walking. "Yoo hoo any good commandos feel like taking me on?"

Andy entered the ship, scanning for signatures she might have missed. She made it almost all the way to the bridge before she recognized an energy signature. She noticed the dark energy surrounding it so she worked on draining it away before she entered the room, "Kiba?"

He whirled, his pistol settling on her head. "You're not real.."

"I'm real and you look like shit," she analyzed.

He stuck his tongue out and turned away, continuing his stumbling walk toward the bridge. "Doesn't matter if you're real or not. I call dibs on this ship so find your own."

"I just want the intel from it," Andy informed.

"No. I told you get your own." He suddenly shot at something only he could see. "Go away."

Andy took a deep breath before focusing on his energy, draining him unconscious. She knelt by him and scanned him over, healing up the physical injuries. She then got the intel she needed before lifting him up and finding his fighter. She put him in before calling Tsukasa, "Where are you guys?"

"About three hours behind your present location. Wait, _you're _the one causing all this havoc?"

"Yeah, after Kiba sent me home, I figured I shouldn't come back to the ship so I've been taking care of things myself. Though I've just found Kiba and I wanted to send him to Itsuki for some psychological help."

"Kiba _sent_ you home? He told Itsuki you'd left of your own accord." Tsukasa was shocked. "And what do you mean psych help? What the hell has he been doing?"

"Oh yeah he drugged me and sent me in a pod back to Eshana. And I have no idea what he's been up to. I just found him acting completely insane. He had that energy on him though which I got rid of, and I healed his injuries up, but I'm not sure how he'll be once he wakes. I figure Itsuki can give him a few antipsychotic meds."

"Why don't we pick both of you up? Sort this mess out. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Andy sighed, "I guess, but I don't really want to be there when he wakes up. I'll probably kill him."

"I might let you. We'll warp over, so give us an hour." Tsukasa cut the comm

Andy looked at Kiba, wondering what he'd been through the last few weeks. She ran a hand through his messy hair before starting to go through the intel she downloaded.

When the Vengeance 2 arrived, she landed in the launch bay with Kiba's fighter. She lifted him and took him to the infirmary.

Itsuki met her, giving a sad look towards Kiba. He held up a bottle. "Found these after he took off. They're a strong antipsychotic. The bottle's half gone so I figure he pilfered these before he sent you home?"

Andy sighed, "I'm wondering if the dark energy was causing him to go crazy? I don't know how long he had it the second time though..."

Itsuki frowned as he attached restraints to Kiba's limbs. "I can't believe he'd hide it after what happened. Did he not trust us?"

"I have no idea. Apparently he can't trust me to keep myself safe, so he probably didn't want to trust us with whatever else was going on in his head."

"I didn't..trust myself." Kiba's words were slow. "I didn't want to hurt you or anyone else."

"You _could _have just asked us for help you know."

"I was afraid. Afraid of something going wrong and you getting hurt. Or worse, me killing you." Tears started streaming down his cheeks. "I just wanted you safe… I'm sorry." He closed his eyes as he sobbed.

"Yes cause you going off on your own just to keep us safe was a totally smart plan," Andy rolled her eyes but approached him and wiped away some of the tears.

"I've never claimed to be a genius." He retorted. "I just thought if I got far enough away, I could fight the darkness without anyone else hurt."

Andy ran a hand through his hair, "If the darkness comes back, just ask for help, okay?"

He nodded slowly. "You forgive me?"

"I'm still pissed off but I understand why you did what you did. You're forgiven but don't be surprised if I'm a bit snappier than usual for a while."

"I deserve it." His eyes were closing.

Itsuki took her aside. "His scans aren't good. You told Tsukasa you had to heal _and _drain that damned energy again?"

Andy nodded, "The energy was surrounding him, but once that was gone he needed to be healed. Doesn't help I had to drain him a bit to knock him out."

"Everything points to a massive infection, probably from an untreated injury. High temperature can cause delirium. Add that energy to the mix, he probably should have been restrained a week ago and treated aggressively. There are lesions on his brain scan. Don't know how much actual damage has been caused. He's underweight as well."

Andy sighed, "Well pump some nutrients into him and then we can test for damage when he wakes."

Itsuki nodded, then started to collect the needed items.

"Does this mean you'll stay?" Tsukasa spoke behind her quietly.

"Not sure. I was racking up a pretty big count of Empire ships.. seems easier to do in a pod with no one around."

Tsukasa chuckled. "Your count was giving strokes to the Council. They ordered me to find who the hell was breaking the cease fire on our end. I didn't dare tell them it was you."

Andy chuckled, "It's my Empire I can take it down if I want to."

"My worry is if the Council decide you're a threat. That would be a nightmare."

Andy shrugged, "I've already got a bounty on my head, can't make it _too _much worse."

"They could force me to choose between you and the resistance. Or worse, Chandra." Tsukasa's voice was grim.

"I'd leave if that happened. I wouldn't make you choose me over your home."

"I'd choose you. Because you've been more effective fighting this war than they have. I'll not choose a bunch of cowardly advisors over my family. I just hate that the possibility could arise."

"It doesn't help I'm technically Empire as well as resistance.. I want peace for both sides but if the Empire keeps refusing, I will take it down. It's my responsibility."

Tsukasa put his hands on her shoulders. "You have me and the entire crew behind you. No matter what happens. Now what the hell happened to my idiot brother that he felt drugging you and taking off was needed?"

"That dark energy took him over again. He didn't want any of us to get hurt.."

Tsukasa cursed violently. "And he _hid_ it? I swear, I'm going to kick his ass so hard, Itsuki will have to sew it together."

Andy chuckled, "I know how you feel."

Tsukasa grinned ruefully. "I was terrified we wouldn't find him. All I could think was how much we'd already lost."

"I was surprised to find him. I honestly thought he was still with you guys and just sent me home."

"He told Itsuki he was sick, then flew out the same day. We started getting alternating reports of drained ships and ships exploding out of nowhere. I was almost believing you two had cooked up some scheme and wanted us out of it."

Andy chuckled, "Nope. Just us both working on our own I guess." She glanced at Kiba for a moment, "Did Itsuki or Kiba tell you you're going to be an uncle?"

"Itsuki did after I threatened him for withholding information. Congrats." He grinned unapologetically.

Andy laughed, "Thanks. I'm nervous but excited. It's obviously not keeping me from fighting though."

"It just makes you more determined." Tsukasa smiled. "I have to go run herd on the crew. Tell me before you leave okay?"

Andy nodded and glanced at the time before smiling, "I think I'll at least cook something for everyone first. Have you guys even been eating?"

"Are self heating trays considered food? Or cruel and unusual punishment? I could kick Kiba's ass just for that."

Andy chuckled, "I need to teach you guys how to cook." She gave Kiba one last look before turning to the door, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Tsukasa nodded and followed her out, turning toward the bridge.

Andy pulled out ingredients before starting to heat things up on the stove. She thought about Kiba, worry and anger still filling her mind. She then tried to decide if she should leave or not. She could take out so many more ships, but she missed being with her friends.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the door opening.

Terui's eyes lit up as he saw her. "Andy! You're back!"

Andy smiled, "Yeah. Not like I wanted to leave in the first place. How have you been?"

"We were told you were visiting your mom. And hungry. Self heating trays suck. But after Jack's disastrous attempt at cooking, we bit the bullet."

"Yeah, I technically did visit my mom but Kiba's just a bit of a lying asshole," Andy smirked. "I've been busy taking down Empire ships. And you guys _really _need to learn how to cook."

Terui's mouth fought a smile. "So he finally pissed you off. And I know we do, believe me. Though the fact that Jack somehow survived on his own is a feat. He caused the fire suppression to activate making ramen."

Andy chuckled, "That is pretty pathetic."

Terui nodded. "Should I tell the crew there's real food coming or are you leaving it a surprise?"

"Why don't you go tell them? It won't take too much longer."

Terui cheered and ran out of the kitchen.

Andy smiled, she really had missed the crew.

Ten minutes later, the crew was anxiously entering.

Andy started plating up food and handing it out to the line.

Jack gave her a smile. "Terui told you didn't he?"

She chuckled, "Yeah. How did you manage to survive this long?"

"Not actually sure to be honest." He took his plate and moved away as the twins approached.

"Christmas came early." Rei teased.

Andy smiled and handed them plates.

Soon the crew was all eating, big smiles on their faces.

Andy sat down and started picking at her own food.

Itsuki sat down. "You're eating for two now. So get to it."

Andy sighed and took another bite.

He chuckled. "How have you been feeling?"

"Decent. Been living in a pod for a couple weeks though. Not really a chance for actual cooking, but I've been eating what I can when I feel up to it."

"I can give you some vitamins if you want."

Andy nodded, "Probably a good idea."

"I'll bring them way you don't have to see him."

"Thanks." She sighed, "I'm worried about him but I'm still pretty angry."

"Not surprising. Just keep in mind, he wasn't trying to hurt you. He went about things the wrong way, but he did what he did out of love and fear."

"Yeah. I just need a bit of time. I mean, I wasn't even expecting to run into him or be brought back here today, you know? I just need to readjust."

"Understandable. I'm going to check on him, then I'll be by with the vitamins." He gave her a smile. "I'm glad to see you even if the circumstances aren't great." He stood and left.

Andy finished up her food before starting on washing the dishes.

The crew had dispersed, many of them telling her they'd missed her.

Itsuki returned, a pill bottle in hand. "Here. Take one every morning with breakfast."

Andy nodded, "Thanks. Let me know if anything changes with Kiba."

Itsuki was about to reply when his comm buzzed, a frantic nurse telling him he was needed. The doctor raced out of the kitchen after giving Andy a look.

He arrived to find Kiba seizing, blood streaming from his nose, ears and mouth. The monitors showed his vitals in freefall. He began issuing orders. A nurse handed him a syringe which he injected into the iv.

Kiba went still, his heart rate deathly low. Itsuki administered another medication, anxiously watching the monitor.

"Dammit, it's not rising." He turned to the nurse. "Intubate and put him on the ventilator. Push more adrenaline in ten minutes if no change."

Andy entered the infirmary, gasping when she saw Kiba. She rushed to his side, scanning him over. She cursed when she realized the dark energy was back and she quickly drained it away again before trying to help raise his vitals.

Itsuki helped get the ventilator set up, then sighed heavily. "I need another set of scans asap. No telling what this did to his head." He looked at Andy, eyes grim.

Andy stared at Kiba, tears of worry starting to fill her eyes. She moved to the chair next to his bed, not taking her eyes off of him. Every few minutes she scanned him over for the black energy.

Itsuki turned away in silence. He sat down to wait for the scans.

His heart fell when twenty minutes later he saw them. He slammed his hand down on the desk, then hung his head.

"How bad?" Andy took a deep breath.

"The lesions are growing worse. In at least one area, it's become a hole. In his weakened condition.. We're losing him. His vitals are barely there as it is. If he has another seizure, there won't be any point to the ventilator. I'm sorry."

Andy just nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks. She could help rebuild the cells where the lesions were but it wouldn't rebuild whatever was saved there. She just had to help keep his vitals steady and hope things would work out..

Over the next couple weeks she continued to sit by him, scanning him over and draining the dark energy when it did appear. She was growing more worried by the day, wondering if he'd ever finally wake and stay stable.

Itsuki gently touched her shoulder. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I'll be worried whether I'm in here by him or not. I'd rather be here though in case the energy returns again or if something else happens.."

Itsuki gave her a sad smile. "You need to let him go. He's not improving. His latest scans show no brain activity at all. He's only a shell now."

"I'm not giving up," Andy shook her head. "I can't.."

"This isn't good for you or the baby. Better to say goodbye now. I don't want you in the bed next to him." The doctor sighed, then walked away.

Andy watched Kiba a while longer before moving to the console across the room and starting to go back through the intel she'd found before. Finally, she realized who was causing Kiba's problems and the dark energy. She moved back to Kiba's side, trying once more to heal him, this time infusing a bit of life force energy into it. She double checked the dark energy wasn't on him again before kissing him and heading out of the room. She went and grabbed her jacket with her driver and pistol before heading to the launch bay and climbing into Kiba's fighter.

"Andy? What are you doing?" Yoshi's voice came over the comm.

"Going to take care of something. Don't worry."

Tsukasa came on. "Andy, _please_ don't do anything stupid. I can't lose you and the baby too."

"It's only stupid if I don't win," Andy answered before taking off.

Tsukasa shook his head, making his way down to the infirmary. "What happened? Andy just flew out of here."

Itsuki cursed, "I told her she needs to let him go."

"It's come to that?" Tsukasa gently touched Kiba's head.

"He's shown no improvement for weeks and he had no brain activity on the last scans."

Tsukasa closed his eyes as tears began to fall. "There's no chance?"

Itsuki shook his head. "Professional opinion? He's gone."

Tsukasa took a deep breath. "Shut it off." He took one of Kiba's hands.

Andy flew off to the last known location of the person who attacked Kiba. She didn't care what else would happen, she would take him out. She landed, taking out anyone she saw on her way in.

"Do you value your life so little that you attack me yourself?"

"This is _my _Empire, and you've made things personal by attacking my husband," Andy growled.

"Your husband? You mean that fool who tried to resist me?"

Andy glared at him, eyes glowing.

"Are you attacking me?" The alien chuckled. "You don't have the power to confront me. Just accept that you have lost the Empire. Go back to your fool of a husband."

He extended a hand, black energy beginning to whisper her name.

Andy started to drain the energy, while pulling out her driver and transforming.

He drew his hand back quickly, anger flaring in his eyes. "You.. you prevented me from that crew. You're going to pay for that." More energy began to coalesce around him.

"You're going to pay for trying to take them," Andy grabbed her gun out and shot at him.

He lazily dodged, mouth curling in a feral smile. He waved his hand, energy accelerating towards, then slamming her into the wall. It snaked around her head, tendrils probing for a way in.

Andy pushed herself up before using her telekinesis to throw him across the room.

"I like a challenge." He stood, then charged her.

She shot at him multiple times while trying to work on draining him, finally moving out of his way at the last moment.

He grunted as he hit the wall, beginning to move slower. He turned, reaching for her in fury as he realized she had the upper hand.

Andy dodged again, continuing to shoot at him.

He fell to his knees, then summoned a large energy cloud and threw it towards her.

The cloud surrounded Andy, her head screaming as she breathed it in. She kept hearing her name being whispered and she tried to push it away. She worked on trying to drain the cloud.

He laughed, quickly moving to her and grabbing her by the throat. He picked her up off the ground. "Now you see the difference in power. Now you can die." He began to squeeze.

She clawed at him, trying to push him away. Finally, she threw him off with her telekinesis, making her fall to the floor gasping for breath.

He snarled and reached for her pistol lying on the floor.

Andy struggled to push herself up, losing herself in a coughing fit.

He aimed the pistol, but before he could fire he was hit by several laser beams. The pistol fell as he gave a guttural yell.

Andy tried to look up to see where the beams came from but her vision was starting to blur together.

The beams fired again and again until the alien was a smoking heap.

"Andy? Answer me, Andy." Hands wrapped around her gently.

She knew she recognized the voice but her mind couldn't place it. She struggled to think but eventually she was swallowed up by darkness.

Tsukasa carefully picked her up, carrying her toward the Vengeance 2.


	24. Chapter 24

"How is she?" The voice was soft as it asked the question.

"She's doing okay. I think she might wake soon. She'll still have a bit of healing to do though," Itsuki answered.

"Understood." The voice disappeared.

Andy thought she heard talking, trying to focus on the voices before they disappeared. Were they talking about her? She slowly pushed her eyes open, attempting to look around.

Itsuki looked down and smiled at her. "Welcome back. How do you feel?"

Andy whispered, "Tired... throat hurts."

The doctor nodded, lifting a glass and spooning some ice into her mouth. "You're very lucky."

"The baby?" Andy asked worriedly after the ice melted.

"Perfectly fine. I am keeping an eye out for any potential problems."

Andy nodded, trying to look around the room, "And Kiba?"

"He's breathing on his own, but still comatose." Itsuki sent a glance over to where Tsukasa was sitting.

Andy tried to push herself out of the bed, leaning heavily against it.

"No you don't. You just had a very close call, you can't use your healing right now unless you can heal yourself." Itsuki told her sternly.

"At least let me sit by him," Andy begged.

Tsukasa gave the doctor a nod, then helped Andy over to the chair. "Don't you _ever _scare me like that again, you understand?"

"Sorry.." Andy stared at Kiba.

Tsukasa sighed as he ran a hand over Kiba's head. "I turned off the ventilator. He stubbornly refused to go. But he won't wake up."

Andy nodded, taking Kiba's hand.

Tsukasa gently kissed both of their heads before he left the infirmary.

Itsuki watched her. "Don't overdo it. Let yourself heal." He turned and headed into the office portion.

Andy smirked when she realized she was alone, starting to push a mix of outside energy and life force energy into Kiba. She felt herself growing dizzy but she continued, trying to get him to wake.

His hand twitched in hers, eyelids fluttering slowly.

"Kiba?" Andy spoke softly, steadying herself in the chair as the room spun.

His lips curled into a smile. "Andy.. are you still mad at me?" He asked sleepily.

"Not at all," Andy kissed his hand.

"Yay.. I love you.."

"I love you too."

His eyes opened a crack, growing alarmed as he saw her. "You're hurt.."

"Yeah, I was kind of in a fight," Andy coughed.

He struggled to sit up. "You need to lay down. Where's Itsuki?"

"In the office. I'll be fine."

He gave up, slumping to the mattress. "Do I want to know who you fought?"

"The cause of the dark energy," Andy answered.

His eyes flew wide. "No.. he's too dangerous."

Andy shrugged in response. "I think we won though."

"Andy, he attacked me _in a dream_! His powers.. They terrify me."

"That's why I wanted to take him down. So he couldn't bother you anymore.."

"But you got hurt.." Kiba fought tears. "You could have died.. The baby.."

"You were practically dead, Kiba. If it somehow gave you a chance to live, I was going to fight him."

Kiba didn't answer, his attention focused on her stomach. His eyes were soft and unfocused, a smile on his lips. "She's so pretty just like you."

Andy gave him a smile, "When we're both healed up we should discuss names."

He gave her a sleepy grin. "We should, shouldn't we?" His eyes were closing.

Andy stood, leaning against the bed as she gave him a kiss. She tried to move back to her bed, stopping a few feet away as the dizziness caught up with her. She stepped forward, losing her balance, collapsing to the floor. She tried to push herself back up but the exhaustion hit her, and she soon passed out.

Itsuki rushed out of the office as he heard her fall. Shaking his head in exasperation, he lifted her back into her bed. Scanning her, he relaxed.

Turning, he scanned Kiba and rolled his eyes.

He dimmed the lights and went back to the office.

The next few days were a blur of frustration for Kiba. Itsuki's constant tests and his realizations of his body's new limitations caused resentment to build. Finally, he snapped as Itsuki approached, tablet in hand.

"Get away from me! You should have let me die!" He picked up the pitcher of water with his telekinesis and flung it. The doctor dodged and it hit the wall, shattering.

Kiba grabbed his head, pain lancing through it, then passed out.

Itsuki sighed, turning away to clean up the glass.

When Kiba awoke again, he was alone except for the sleeping Andy. He watched her,his eyes locked on the mix of energies inside her. He wanted so badly to touch her, but it was impossible. He internally raged, cursing the universe. He looked away, his eyes landing on the glass beside his bed. He reached out, rolling it slowly between his palms. His jaw clenched as he glanced down at himself, then he exhaled slowly. Wrapping the glass in his blanket, he smashed it against the table. He picked up the largest shard carefully and pressed it against his wrist. He glanced at her again, whispering "I'm sorry".

He almost dropped the shard as the pain from the first cut jolted him. He clutched it tighter, not registering the new pain in his fingers as he continued to cut. He already felt lightheaded, but forced himself to stay conscious. He couldn't leave this half done.

Itsuki entered, freezing when he saw the scene. Recovering, he raced over and pulled the glass out of Kiba's shaky hand. "You idiot! What the _hell_ are you doing?!" The doctor quickly wrapped his other hand around the hemorrhaging wrist.

"Doing...what should have been done in the first place." Kiba's words slurred, his eyes becoming glassy. "Let me die..I'm no good to anyone."

Itsuki glared at him as he pulled out a tourniquet and tied it quickly. "Andy's going to freak if she hears you."

"She needs a husband, not a cripple.." Kiba lost consciousness and the doctor cursed. He ran for a transfusion kit, grabbing sutures on the way.

Andy woke, slowly blinking her eyes open. She looked around and noticed she was in an infirmary bed. She pushed herself up and moved over to the bed Kiba was in before scanning him over. She gasped when she noticed the cut on his wrist, "What did you do?" She started healing him up while she waited for a response.

"What should have happened weeks ago." He refused to meet her eyes. His posture screamed 'leave me alone' but he didn't pull away.

"But why?"

"Because I'm useless now, that's why!" Anger blazed in his eyes and he finally pushed her. "Just stop! You don't need a cripple _and _a baby."

"A cripple?" She was quiet for a moment as she took in the information before rolling her eyes, "Even if you are crippled that doesn't mean you are useless or should die."

Itsuki entered the room, hanging the blood bag and attaching it to the iv. "He's having a pity party."

"Fuck you,Suki. You know as well as I do that I'm a burden now. I can't fight at all anymore, not even psychically. You can't be a burden in war." Kiba wanted nothing more than to turn away from all of them. He once again cursed the universe. "Just let me die."

Andy fought not to just yell at Kiba. She stayed quiet and pulled up his scans to look them over.

Itsuki moved to her side. "It's not good. He's paralyzed from the waist down. He gets massive spikes of pain if he uses his psychic abilities. He also has difficulty staying awake and occasionally following conversations."

Andy nodded, "I can try to do a few different healing techniques but he needs to put in effort to relearn everything. I don't know how much my healing will do if he keeps acting like this.."

Itsuki sighed. "He doesn't want to try anything. He won't even allow a wheelchair. This is the first time he's attempted this though."

Andy shook her head, "I didn't save him from that creep just for him to try to kill himself."

"I didn't ask to be saved!" Kiba glared at her, then he passed out.

Andy grumbled at him, ready to snap but she wasn't just going to wake him to yell. She shook her head again and went over to him and started up her healing.

Tsukasa entered, his jaw clenching. "What did he do now?"

Andy just shook her head, "Like Itsuki said earlier, he's just having a pity party.."

Tsukasa looked at his wrist and frowned. "Looks more serious than that. Dammit, we do not need this right now on top of everything else." He turned to Itsuki. "Came to pick up more of Daiki's meds."

Itsuki nodded, disappearing into the lab room.

"What all has been going on?"

"Jack and Zal disappeared around the same time I rescued you. Daiki is having a relapse of Brigen fever."

Andy nodded, "If there's anything I can do to help let me know. If not, I'm either going to knock sense into Kiba or get so pissed I kill him myself."

"I'm tempted to let you."

Itsuki reappeared, handing a bottle over. "Is it like the first time?"

Tsukasa ran a hand through his hair. "Quite frankly, I think it's worse." He looked at Andy. "I don't want to lay this on you honestly."

"If he gets worse, let me know and I'll see what I can do to help," Andy gave a small smile. "Or maybe I'll come help anyway to get out of the infirmary."

Tsukasa nodded, then left with a sigh.

Itsuki put a hand on her shoulder. "Wish you woke up under better circumstances."

"Well, that's how it is I guess. I just don't know what to do to help him. As a medic I know I should be calm and caring but I really just want to slap him and scream at him to get his shit together."

Itsuki chuckled. "Trust me, I know the feeling well." He moved away into the office.

Andy continued to work on healing Kiba, occasionally running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry." His voice whispered sadly. His eyes remained closed. "I just don't want to be a burden to you. What use is a warrior who can't fight?"

"I don't love you because you can fight. I love your personality and your heart and soul."

Tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm supposed to protect you. Protect our baby. But I can't do anything right now…"

Andy wiped some of the tears away, "Then let me protect you, okay?" She sighed, "I think I can get you healed up a bit but you're going to need to work with us to get better. I'm not making you any promises but you might be able to walk again."

He opened his eyes and locked gazes with her. "You won't leave me?"

"Of course not. Whether you can walk or run or are completely paralyzed, I'd never leave you."

He gave her a shaky smile, then fell asleep again.

Tsukasa sat on the bridge with a frown. It seemed the Empire had gone completely silent since he'd rescued Andy. But with both of his brothers incapacitated, he feared trouble was coming. An incoming transmission made him look up.

"Captain, it's Zal. We have a problem."

"Where the _hell_ have you two been?"

Zal's face appeared. "Fae business. Anyway, we ran into a scout ship. They fired first. Jack is injured."

"How far are you?" Tsukasa consulted the starmap.

"A few hours. But the scout ship got away, so we might be getting company."

Tsukasa groaned. "Worry later. Get Jack back here asap. Kadoya out."

Daiki opened his eyes weakly. He shivered under the blankets. Slowly he sat up, reaching for the bottle Tsukasa had left. His hands shook as he attempted to open it, cursing when it fell out of his hands. 'Of all the times to have a relapse..' he thought as he reached for it. He gasped as pain shot through his chest, then he gave up and laid back down. He grabbed his comm. "I could use some help? Anyone free?"

Andy heard and answered, "I'll be right there." She kissed Kiba's forehead before heading out of the infirmary. She smiled at Daiki as she slowly opened the door to his room, "Hey."

He gave her a weak chuckle. "You look much better now." He winced and shivered. "Sorry about this."

Andy shook her head, "It's my job to help people." She went to him and scanned him over before trying to get his temperature back to a normal level.

He sighed in relief as the fever dropped. "I haven't had a relapse in years. Bad timing with everything happening."

Andy shrugged, "It's probably never good timing to be sick."

He gave her a half smile. "True. I hate this feeling though. Doesn't help that I've had this since I was a kid."

"That sucks. I'm glad I can help a little bit though."

He chuckled again. "I can't argue with a beautiful nurse." His eyes closed as he fell into a relaxed slumber.

Andy chuckled quietly and scanned him over again making sure everything was okay before slipping out of the room.

Itsuki was waiting when Jack's fighter landed. Zal climbed out, supporting an unconscious Jack who was bleeding from his side.

After getting him to the infirmary, the doctor assessed the injury. "It's not as bad as it looks, but he will need a transfusion." He looked at Zal critically. "You don't look good."

"I'm fine. Just help Jack." Zal turned, leaving the infirmary on shaky legs. He was so intent on staying upright he didn't notice Andy approaching him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He blinked owlishly at her, trying to comprehend the question.

Andy gently put a hand on his arm, "Come on, let's look you over in the infirmary."

Zal managed to say Jack's name before his eyes rolled up.

Andy caught him, then used her telekinesis to pick him up and carry him to the infirmary. She got him onto an empty bed and scanned him over, starting to heal him.

"Knew he was hurt. He was more worried about Jack though." Itsuki remarked from Jack's bed.

"How's he doing?"

"He'll be fine. Mostly blood loss." Itsuki finished the stitches and hung the blood bag. "Need any help?"

Andy shook her head, "He'll be fine."

Kiba awoke, frowning at the scene. "Those two in trouble again?" He pushed himself to sit up.

"They'll be fine. I'm not even sure what happened. Do you Itsuki?"

"Tsukasa said they had an altercation with a scout ship. Warned we may have company."

Andy nodded, "Of course."

Zal blinked his eyes open. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Andy answered.

"Jack?" Zal's green-black eyes glanced at the bed.

"He's good. Still unconscious but stable."

Zal nodded. "Not sure the scout ship was regular troops..Something didn't feel right."

"Well if they come after us we can figure it out."

Kiba sighed, staring down at his legs.

Andy went over and kissed him, "Don't worry."

The comm buzzed, Tsukasa's voice tight.

"Three medium sized bounty hunter ships approaching us from behind. Battle stations."

Zal pushed himself off the bed. "Knew it was trouble."

Andy sat down and focused, trying to get the energy readings on the ships. She finally got one and started draining it. When it was drained she started on another one.

Zal headed towards the fighter, climbing in as Rei reported pods being launched towards the Vengeance 2. He launched and began firing, trying to keep them from landing inside. It went well enough until a lucky shot made him spin out of control. He blacked out as the fighter crashed into the bay.

Pods landed, several men climbing out and beginning to prowl the ship.

"We have intruders on board. Security to the launch bay." Tsukasa's voice was cold as he activated emergency measures.

Kenji raced down the hall, Tak and Yoshi on his heels. Encountering the men, they immediately began firing.

One of the bounty hunters threw a grenade.

The three tried to scatter, but it went off. They lay still as the bounty hunters passed by, heading for the infirmary.

Jack's eyes flew open as the infirmary door slid open. He rose with a gasp, his Fae form appearing as a flash of purple flame shot toward the hunters. The lead one screamed as he was engulfed. But the strain caused Jack to pass out again and the other two calmly pushed the burning man behind them and entered.

One of them pointed at Andy. "Give her to us and the rest live."

Kiba's eyes began glowing, pain making him wince. "Like hell." He lifted one of the men, tossing him into the wall. His face contorted in pain, but he refused to stop and focused on the speaker.

The hunter calmly lifted his knife and threw it into Kiba's chest.

Kiba looked down in shock, then slid off the bed into a heap on the floor.

Andy quickly drained the two before rushing to Kiba's side and starting to heal him. She got him back onto the bed and stabilized before moving into the hall to look for more attackers.

She came across Kenji, Tak, and Yoshi and she rushed to their sides, scanning each of them over. She carried them off to the infirmary before working to heal them up. She called Itsuki to help stabilize them and start bandaging up wounds.

Andy finally got everyone stable before she remembered Zal had run off. She made her way down the hall, eventually finding the damaged fighter in the bay. She struggled to get him free, laying him on the ground to scan him over. After a while of healing him, she finally got him stabilized, and carried off to the infirmary.

She checked everyone over again before heading to the bridge to check everything out there.

The ship suddenly rocked as flames erupted in her path.

She backed up, taking a moment to scan out for the other ships. She worked on draining them quickly to prevent further attacks. She used her comm to call Tsukasa, "Are you guys okay in there?"

Rei answered, coughing. "Lucky hit. Saka's down. Fire suppression is offline. Suggest you get everyone off ship."

"I'll start loading up the Valkyrie then we'll find a way to get you free." She then commed the whole ship, "Anyone who can move, get to the infirmary to help out. We need to move everyone out of there." She ran down the hall to the infirmary, starting to get everyone to the bay. When they all were on the other ship, she asked, "Who's in good enough condition to help me go rescue the others?"

Terui, Emu, Kai, Akasa came forward right away, with Jack standing shakily after.

"Jack, you should stay here," Andy said softly.

He blinked at her, then sat down again.

"Ok, so I know we have fire extinguishers at least in the kitchen. The fire suppression system isn't working and we need to get to the bridge," Andy looked at the four in front of her, "So let's go get them quickly, as long as the path to the kitchen is clear." She turned and started running.

The other four followed close behind.

After grabbing the extinguishers, they headed to the bridge, putting out fires along the way. Finally, when they got the door open, Andy rushed in.

She saw Rei and Etsuko first, the two barely breathing. Smoke darkened their faces as they lay together.

Andy went to them, scanning them over for any injuries outside of smoke inhalation. She had Emu and Terui take them to the Valkyrie before looking for Tsukasa. She coughed, unable to avoid the smoke.

She tripped over someone and fell to her knees. She recognized the twins and quickly called Kai.

After Kai took them from the room, she pushed herself back up, struggling to see ahead of her. She sensed for energy and moved toward the signature she found.

Tsukasa lay in front of the captain's chair, unmoving. Blood matted his hair, pooling around him.

She dragged him out, getting them both free of the smoky room. She scanned him over, taking a moment to stop the bleeding before having Akasa carry him to the Valkyrie. She followed behind them, still coughing from the smoke. She looked at Itsuki, "Is everyone here?"

He did a quick count, then nodded. "You need to rest for a minute. This isn't good for the baby." He placed an oxygen mask on her.

After a few minutes she got up, heading to the bridge of the smaller ship. She checked the fire suppression system of the Vengeance 2, noting it was still out. She took the Valkyrie out of the bay, keeping it close to the larger ship, waiting to see what they wanted to do once Tsukasa and the others were awake.

Kai found her there and cleared his throat. "I'm going back to get the system online."

"Do you need help?"

The avian hybrid shook his head. "I can breathe better than anyone else. If all goes well, the fires will be out in twenty minutes. Just take care of them."

Andy nodded, "Check in every ten minutes just so I know you're doing okay. Then let me know how it goes."

He grinned, then turned and left.

She headed back to the infirmary to work on healing up the injured. She glanced at Itsuki, "How is everyone?"

"All stable at the moment. I need to show you something though." He handed her a scan.

Andy looked it over, noticing it was one of Kiba's scans.

Itsuki pointed to a spot on Kiba's brain. "Notice anything?"

"The hole is gone?"

"Yeah. No clue how. But I tested him. He has feeling in both legs again."

"That's great," Andy smiled.

"He's not one hundred percent, but I'm guessing he'll be easier to deal with now." Itsuki cracked a smile. "Worried about our resident Faes though."

"Why?" Andy glanced their way.

"Both weakened more than they should be. Jack especially, like that attack he launched drained him of energy. I don't really have a clue how their bodies work, so I don't know how I can help."

"Well I healed up Jack multiple times before I learned he was Fae, I think giving people energy is generally helpful, so I'll work on doing what I can." She moved over to Jack before gathering in energy and pushing it into him.

Jack's eyes flickered between purple and brown as he sat slumped beside Zal's bed. He appeared to be barely conscious until you looked at his hands clenching and unclenching.

Andy moved to Zal's side and gave him energy as well. She looked at Jack, "You okay?"

"They tried to take you alive. That was their second mistake." His voice was low, a discordant musical sound accompanying the words.

Andy nodded, it fully clicking that the crew wouldn't have gotten hurt if the Empire wasn't after her. Sadness overwhelmed her but she tried to keep focusing on helping Zal.

Jack looked at her expression, quickly touching her shoulder. "This _is not_ your fault. They made the mistake of coming after you in the first place. We fully accepted this possibility when we joined the resistance. All of us will fight for you and the baby. If need be, we'll die doing it with no regrets. So don't you **dare** go and try something stupid, you hear me?"

"I just want you guys to be safe.. I feel like I keep bringing more problems to the ship that put everyone in danger.."

Jack raised an eyebrow and barked a short laugh. "Do you remember how _we_ met? I was in more trouble there than here."

Andy chuckled, "Maybe."

He gave her a grin. 'Pretty sure most of the crew were in some kind of bad situation when you met them. Hell, if not for **you**, we'd have been a much smaller crew. So quit blaming yourself."

Andy took a deep breath then nodded, "I'll try."

Zal's green eyes opened, focusing on her. "Where?"

"You're on the Valkyrie right now. The ship had some issues so we are here for a bit."

He stiffly sat up. "The hunters?"

Jack simply replied "Dead."

"How are you feeling?" Andy asked.

Zal paused, then shrugged. "Sore but okay."

Kai's voice came over the comm. "Suppression system back online." He coughed harshly.

"Good. Come back and rest." Andy answered.

Ten minutes later, the hybrid entered the infirmary on shaky legs. He gave Andy a thumbs up as he resumed coughing.

Andy approached, "Thanks for getting it working." She scanned him over, "Sit by one of the oxygen tanks and put a mask on. You need to get some good air in you."

He nodded, doing as ordered and closing his eyes.

Andy looked around at everyone, checking that they were okay before heading back out to the bridge.

A little while later, two arms slid around her waist.

"Hey," Andy turned.

Kiba kissed her hard, then grinned. "Hey yourself. Are you alright?"

Andy nodded, "Just a bit of smoke inhalation. How are you feeling?"

He sighed. "Like I got stabbed. Head isn't much better. What did you do? When I woke up, my legs.."

Andy shook her head, "I'd been trying to heal you before but it was nothing close to being better. All I did this time was trying to heal your stab wound. I don't know what happened."

He shrugged. "Maybe it was me using my abilities even though it hurt like a sonofabitch. Guess it doesn't matter though. I'm just glad you're safe."

"I'm glad everyone else is safe and that you're doing better."

He gave her a soft smile. "So what's our next move?"

"We're waiting for everyone to get a bit better and wake up, then we'll head back to the ship for cleanup."

"Good plan. I could take a team and start right now?"

Andy wrapped her arms around him, "Or you could wait until you're healed a bit more."

"Whatever would I do while I wait?" He gave her an impish smile.

Andy smirked, "I could probably think of a few things." She pulled him in for a kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

Kiba idly scrolled through the baby name list as he listened to Andy rattle off meanings. He was drowsy and annoyed at the fact. He wanted to be back to normal already. "I like the name Mai."

"That's not bad. It means brightness or flower." Andy scanned through more names before pausing, "What about Yoshiko?"

His eyes narrowed. "Why does that sound familiar?" He sat up in the bed quickly and looked at her.

"It was Aiko and Akemi's baby's name."

His eyes softened and he wrapped her in a hug. "What's it mean?"

"Favorite baby or child of joy."

"Meaning certainly fits." He chuckled. "I like it. But it's your choice. On Chandra, the mother names the female children."

"What was your mom's name?"

"Ayame."

"That's pretty."

"She was." Kiba's eyes drifted to the side for a moment. Then he blinked and yawned.

"Why don't you get some rest? We can pick a name later."

"Alright, if you insist." He kissed her, then grumbled "I hate this. Why couldn't everything have been fixed already?"

"I'm sorry. It'll get better."

"Hope so. Can't keep falling asleep all the time." He lay down, his eyes closing.

Tsukasa's voice came over the comm. "Andy, we have a big problem. We need you on the bridge."

Andy kissed Kiba's forehead before heading down to the bridge. "What's up?"

"What do you sense?" Tsukasa motioned to the viewscreen, where a ship floated in orbit.

She shook her head, "Nothing there."

"Yet yesterday it had 200 resistance members. Can you tell if it's abandoned?"

"Not without going over there."

"Join Rei. Report back."

Andy nodded and headed to the launch bay to find Rei.

He was waiting by a fighter. "I don't like this."

Andy shook her head, "Well let's check it out quickly."

He nodded and climbed into the fighter, beginning the launch sequence.

Andy climbed in, continuing to try to get readings from the ship.

They launched and approached it, Rei scanning as they started to land in the quiet bay.

Andy exited the fighter and started walking through, kneeling when she noticed a few bodies. She scanned them over, looking confused. She continued on through the ship and scanned all the bodies. She shook her head before looking at Rei, "They've all been drained.."

"Like what you're able to do?" Rei's eyes were wide, his voice alarmed.

Andy nodded, "No one on my planet should know how to do it except my mother and I. Maybe there's another planet that has learned the skill?"

"Possibly. But if this person is Empire… the idea is terrifying." He hit his comm. "Saka, we have a problem."

Tsukasa answered. "Report."

"They're all drained. Everyone on the ship is dead," Andy informed.

"Shit.. Get back here now."

Andy headed to the fighter and climbed in, wondering what they were up against.

Rei was at the door when he suddenly flinched and cried out. His knees began to buckle, his face paling.

Andy knelt by him, pushing energy into him as she scanned him over.

"Get back to the Vengeance…" His words were strained. He grimaced in pain as he felt the other power warring with Andy's.

Andy shook her head and continued to push energy into him, thinking of ideas on what she could do. She used her energy to create a shield around Rei and herself.

Rei breathed a weak sigh of relief as the other power disappeared. He felt his eyes trying to close and resisted. "We need to go _now_."

Andy nodded and helped him into the fighter. She continued to keep a shield up around them as they got back to the ship. After arriving back she got Rei to the infirmary to rest before heading back to the bridge. "We need to figure out how to create an energy barrier around the ship. If we don't, we'll be vulnerable to whoever is draining people." Andy sighed, "I can make one for a while but I know I can't keep it up that long."

Tsukasa cursed. "This is not something we need right now. Where's Rei?"

"Infirmary. From what it felt like he was getting drained."

Tsukasa paled. "We are screwed. Whoever this is has effectively destroyed the resistance.."

"I'll work with the crew and see if we can produce an energy barrier and if we can, we can send the information out to other ships so they can do the same."

"Do it fast." Tsukasa gritted his teeth in anger.

Within a few hours, they produced a contraption to set up a barrier. "We should be safe for now, let's just hope the Empire doesn't get its hands on our barrier system blueprint."

Kiba awoke in a cold sweat. He panicked for a moment when he found himself alone, then forced his heartbeat to slow. She was fine, they were on the Vengeance. Nothing to worry about. He slowly rose and walked to the shower, trying to forget what he'd seen. Afterwards, he made his way to the kitchen. He bypassed the food, instead opting for only coffee. He sat down in a corner watching the door.

Andy entered the kitchen, eyes moving to Kiba. She smiled and sat across from him, "How are you feeling?"

He raised his eyes to hers. "I'm fine. Where have you been?"

"Mission. A resistance ship found completely drained. We made a barrier though so whoever did it can't get us."

He stared at her in horror, his hands convulsively clenching around his cup so hard it broke.

Andy looked at him, "Don't worry it'll be fine. You didn't cut yourself did you?"

His mind flashed to his nightmare and he began to panic, his breathing speeding up. He began shaking his head rapidly, muttering "no" under his breath.

"Kiba, what's wrong? Take deep breaths and focus on me. Okay?"

He tried to concentrate on her words, but the flashback kept intruding. Images of Andy screaming resounded in his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Andy moved to his side and wrapped her arms around him, repeating, "Deep breaths." Over and over, trying to calm him down.

Slowly the flashback faded and Kiba shakily grabbed her arm. "Tell me you won't die. Tell me everything will be alright. Because I can't lose you two. It would kill me."

"Everything will be fine. None of us are going to die," Andy rubbed his back gently.

"She said she would drain the baby first, then you.. She showed me what it would look like." He began shaking.

Andy frowned as she took in his words, "Don't worry. It's not going to happen."

He took a deep breath. "Sorry. Don't know why I'm freaking over a nightmare."

"It's okay," she gave him a small smile.

He winced as he looked down at his hand. "Shouldn't have done that." He picked a piece of porcelain out of his palm and grabbed a napkin. He dabbed at a small cut.

Andy held a hand out and quickly healed it up.

He sighed. "Do you think this woman is the same one who attacked the resistance ship?"

Andy shrugged, "It would make sense."

"She's threatening you. She isn't just targeting the resistance. She wants you to fear her." Kiba scowled.

Andy rolled her eyes, "It'll take more than a drained ship and some nightmares to make me fear her."

Kiba looked at her. "Andy, she is the emperor, prince and the creepy alien energy dude all in one. And she scares me more than all of them."

"Well, we've managed to beat them all before. I'm sure we'll find some way to take her down."

"But how many of us will she kill before that?"

"I'll do everything I can to keep everyone alive."

"I know. I also know you aren't one of the gods." He stood and left the dining hall.

Over the next weeks, they found more drained ships. But now there were Empire ships along with resistance. Tsukasa called them to the meeting room to discuss.

"Whoever is draining, they apparently aren't on the Empire's side either. What do we know?" Tsukasa looked at the assembled head crew.

Kiba gave a worried look at Andy.

"If we track the ships being drained, maybe we'll find her?" Andy suggested. She glanced at Kiba, "Tell them about your nightmare."

He swallowed hard. "_Nightmares_.. Her name is Thara. She doesn't stay in one place and apparently Void is her role model...only she wants to have a higher kill count." He stared at the table.

"So she's from Eshana?" Andy took a deep breath, "And why is she only giving you nightmares?"

"She knows about the bloodline. She wants you to be last to die. I don't know why it's only me.." Kiba rose and practically ran from the room.

Andy sighed and looked at Tsukasa, "So any ideas?"

Tsukasa scowled. "Not a single damned good one. Everybody, think on it. We'll have another meeting if anyone gets any."

As the crew filed out, Tsukasa moved to Andy. "He only told you about one, but I'm getting the impression this bitch is messing with Kiba all the time."

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can hijack his dreams and talk to her..." Andy's thoughts trailed off. "I'd suggest just using me as some kind of bait, but until the baby is born.."

Tsukasa shook his head. "No way in hell I'd do that, even if you weren't pregnant. Go help my brother and we'll come up with something."

Andy nodded and headed out to find Kiba.

Kiba huddled in the guest room he'd taken over. He hadn't wanted to burden Andy, so he'd taken the night shifts, retreating to this room during the day. He had tried everything to not sleep but knew that sooner or later he had to. Tears of frustration pricked his eyes as he punched a pillow repeatedly.

Andy entered the room slowly, "Kiba?"

He dropped the pillow, brushing at his eyes and trying to look alert. "In here." He cursed at the tremble in his voice. He sighed, slumping down as she entered the bedroom.

She approached him and wrapped her arms around him. "How are you doing?"

"Can't sleep. Can't think. If this was a regular job, I'd have been fired by now." He sank into the embrace. "I thought I was getting better, but my head's so fuzzy lately. I didn't want to burden you."

Andy shook her head, "You'll never be a burden." She scanned him over and pushed a bit of energy into him. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here with you, okay?"

He shook his head. "I think she's trying to kill me slowly."

"I'll try to get into your dreams and stop her."

He frowned. "You can do that?"

Andy shrugged, "I can try. It's not like I've had a reason to before."

He sighed. "Alright." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, falling asleep in seconds. Minutes went by with nothing happening, then he went stiff in her arms.

Andy closed her eyes and focused on Kiba's mind, trying to get into his dream. When she opened her eyes she realized she'd done it.

He hung shirtless, bound by the wrists in a large room. A young woman dressed in a tight red jumpsuit stood in front of him, one hand of light blue energy were being slowly absorbed from his chest as he panted.

Andy tried focusing on the woman, starting to drain her energy.

The woman's eyes shot toward her. "How did you get in here?" She hissed as her hand dropped.

"Why does it matter?" Andy asked back, still trying to drain her energy.

"You're right. It doesn't." She gave Andy a sadistic smile, raising her hand again. The energy began to be pulled faster, Kiba giving a scream and thrashing wildly. "I'm tired of playing. And since that damn barrier is up, I have to resort to this. It's not as satisfying. But seeing your face.. That's making it better."

Andy focused for a moment before throwing up a barrier between Kiba and the woman.

She screamed in frustration, lashing out and throwing Andy against a wall. Then she started toward her. "I wanted to kill you last, to prolong your suffering. But you have to pay for robbing me."

Andy shakily pushed herself up, trying to figure out how to stop her.

She suddenly froze, her head turning towards Kiba, whose eyes were glowing.

"**Leave her alone**." Kiba jerked his head and the woman went flying into the shadows. His eyes went dim and his head sank to his chest.

Andy rushed to him, scanning him over before pushing energy into him quickly.

His eyes fluttered weakly. "Where is she?"

Andy looked around, "I don't know. Maybe she's gone for now."

"Congrats. You just met Thana the sadist bitch from hell."

Andy took a deep breath and nodded, "Get some rest. I'll keep watching over you."

He shook his head. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather be awake. Not like I haven't been doing it for the past week."

"You need sleep, but I won't force it on you."

"You saw it. She's immune to you. She's going to kill me." His voice was quiet and defeated.

"She's not going to kill you, okay? I'm going to make sure of it."

"How? She went after you and only because I pushed myself.." He trailed off angrily.

"It's going to be fine. I'll figure something out."

He sighed, then suddenly disappeared.

Andy closed her eyes and focused back on her body, opening them again to see Kiba.

He had pushed away from her, his body shaking with strain. He blinked owlishly, trying to open an energy drink he'd pulled from somewhere.

"The less sleep you get the weaker you'll be if there's an attack," Andy rolled her eyes. "But keep trying to stay up if you want."

He whirled on her. "You think I _want_ to be awake?! I've been fighting her for _two weeks_! The first week was just fighting her in nightmares, this last was desperately staying awake in case she broke through the barrier or the Empire showed." He threw the can across the room, his breath shaky.

Andy started crying, "I just want to try to protect you."

His face dropped and he scrambled to her side. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He hugged her tightly. "I'm just terrified I'm going to watch you and the baby die and not be able to do anything…"

"I'll figure something out. I always do, right?" She wiped at her face, trying to stop her tears.

He didn't answer, sagging as his body gave out.

"Get some rest. I'll help you out if she comes back." She helped him lay back down.

He nodded slightly, almost completely asleep.

Andy watched over him as he slept, cuddling up against him.

Andy looked up surprised when she heard the tone for a video call. She quickly glanced at herself in the mirror and brushed her hair before clicking the button to answer. She was surprised to see an Empire general on the other end of the call.

"Empress."

"General. What's going on?"

"You've no doubt been informed about the rash of attacks against the Empire. I understand the resistance has suffered similar attacks."

"Yes, both sides are getting hit. I have little knowledge, though, of why both sides are under fire. From what I've learned there's at least one woman wanting to kill pretty much anyone that comes through her path. I'm not sure she has much motive beyond that. Do you have any more intel?"

"Unfortunately no. But I have an offer for your resistance friends."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"A truce, until such time as this woman is destroyed."

Andy looked surprised, "I'm not sure what they'll say but it makes sense to put all our people against one goal. Can I assume, at least temporarily, that the bounty on my head will be called off?"

"Yes. For the record, I fought against the bounty."

"Thank you. I'll let you know when they've reached a decision."

He bowed, then the screen went dark.

Andy took a deep breath. It had to be pretty bad if the Empire wanted to work with the resistance, but it could lead to peace between the two which is what she'd been fighting for. She called everyone to the bridge for a meeting.

"I've been in contact with one of the Empire generals. It seems with both sides under attack, they want to call a truce with the resistance until Thana is taken out." Andy looked around, "I know some of you might not like the idea, but it could be the beginning of a peace between the Empire and resistance."

Tsukasa looked thoughtful as Rei shrugged. "Makes sense. They've been hit harder. Maybe that settlement yesterday finally got some people thinking."

"What settlement?"

"Vesna 5. The whole planet was wiped out. We got the news an hour ago." Rei sent the report to her watch.

"That's terrible," Andy read through it. "I hate seeing these attacks on both sides."

Tsukasa finally spoke. "Doubtful the Council will see this as anything but a trick, but you can tell your general we'll accept the truce."

Jack and Zal rose as one, stalking out of the room furiously.

Andy sighed and looked back at Tsukasa, "Thank you. I think they'll actually listen to me through this truce because of my connection to the resistance, so keep me updated so I can let them know of any changes."

He nodded and rose, the rest of the crew leaving behind him.

Andy went and called up the general she'd spoke to before.

"Empress. I'm amazed you returned my call so fast."

Andy nodded, "The resistance accepts the truce. Any intel you find, contact me and I will also keep you updated on anything the resistance finds."

"I propose a commando team come aboard your ship. That way, if we find this woman she can be taken care of quickly."

"I'm not sure that will go over well with my current crew. I'd like to meet them before inviting them aboard."

"Of course, Empress. You may pick who you want." The general inclined his head and sent coordinates. "This is one of our training facilities."

Andy nodded, "I will check it out soon."

The screen went dark.

Andy headed to find Tsukasa. She knocked on his door and waited.

It slid open and he gave her a tired smile. "Hey."

"Hey. My general suggested bringing aboard a commando team and gave me coordinates to a training area. Of course, I can decline and not bring them aboard, but I didn't want to make a decision without getting your opinion."

Tsukasa swore, then waved her into the room. "We're all adults. I _think_ we could work something out, but there are some of the crew that could very well flip out. You saw our Faes?"

Andy nodded, "All I want is peace for both sides. I wish everyone else wanted that too." She sighed, "I can choose who to bring aboard, and I can try talking to the crew members who have a problem but there's not much else I can do unless I say no."

"We do have a high number of former commandos already. But the general may see refusal as a problem. I think limiting the number may work though. I hate the idea of driving anyone to leave, but I could offer to let anyone who can't work it out off the ship?"

"Honestly, that is probably the best option we have right now. I don't know why it should be _that _bad. They treat Akasa okay and he's Empire."

"He hasn't told you?" Tsukasa frowned.

"Told me what?"

"Jack and Zal threatened him. They also avoid him like the plague."

Andy growled in response before taking a deep breath to calm herself so she didn't go yell at the Faes.

"Guess he didn't want to make a big deal out of it." Tsukasa sighed. "Can we decide in the morning?"

Andy nodded, "Sorry, I'll let you get some sleep. I'll have the ship set course to the training base though, if that's okay. It won't hurt to check them out."

"Not a problem. Tell Rei I okayed it." He showed her to the door. "Try not to kill the Faes okay? They have their reasons."

Andy nodded again, "Night." She headed down toward the bridge to talk to Rei.

The former commando gave her a smile as she entered. "You look like someone just kicked your puppy."

"I just found out Jack and Zal threatened Akasa," Andy sighed before handing him a paper with coordinates. "Tsukasa agreed, head toward here."

He winced, then touched the console. "Done. And can I just say I'm glad you're not mad at me?"

Andy chuckled, "I can be pretty scary if need be, but I feel like since being pregnant my emotions are even more extreme."

He gave her an amused look. "I believe it. Should I send my brother with you so you don't kill anyone?"

Andy sighed but gave a small smirk, "Doubt he could stop me."

Rei chuckled. "Forgot who I was talking to. Just don't do anything you'll regret."

Andy nodded before heading out of the room. She knocked on the door to Jack's room and waited.

It slid open, but no one greeted her.

Andy sighed before entering, "Guys? Can we talk?"

The two Faes entered, both glaring at her. Their mixed eyes glowed softly.

"Look, I know you're not happy about the truce thing, but can you at least talk to me and tell me your reasons? I know the Empire blew up your home. But there are people on both sides who've lost something or someone to the other but are still trying to work out this truce. If it can help take down Thana, why is it such a bad thing?"

"You do know when Thana dies, then the Empire will then go back to trying to kill us. Probably stab you in the back the minute Thana drops." Jack's voice was low, barely controlled anger evident.

"Quite literally knowing them." Zal's voice was soft.

"I'd like to hope it'll help bring peace between the Empire and resistance. I know there's a good chance it won't but it might."

"Will that bring back our planet? Our families? They took _everything_ from us. And now that there's someone more evil kicking their butts, the cowards run to you. The Empress they put a bounty on after rejecting. We should let Thana drain them all!" Jack's eyes started to brighten as his wards weakened.

"You know, there's people on the Empire's side who've lost everything to the resistance. Maybe you'd see that if you actually noticed them as people instead of a whole group. I don't know why I tried to come talk to you," Andy shook her head before leaving the room. She headed down the hall and got to her and Kiba's room before climbing into bed, tears of frustration running down her cheeks.

The door chimed softly.

Andy wiped at her eyes before turning to look.

Zal stood there, eyes staring at the floor.

"Look, I don't really want to talk right now. I get it, you don't want to work with the Empire."

"I wanted to apologize for Jack. There are things you don't know about him that are causing his actions right now. I understand the reasons for the truce and can deal with the relationship. Just don't be so quick to write Jack off as unreasonably angry." The Fae raised his head, his eyes sad.

"Well maybe I'd know these things if he'd tell me! He's one of my best friends and I feel like every time I turn around there's more stuff he's never brought up." Andy sighed, "And I also found out you two threatened Akasa?"

Zal winced. "More Jack than me. But yeah we did." He fidgeted a moment. "We didn't trust him, given his mission. I'm sorry for that too. Can I come in?"

Andy nodded, "Yet you trust me, the Empress of the Empire.."

"You've never hurt us or lied to us. You've saved our lives several times. How can we not trust you?" Zal let the door close behind him before sighing.

"Well, Akasa saved me after admitting his mission, so I trust him. He's like you, he didn't want to be there. But he was raised there so it's not like he had anywhere else to go."

Zal gave a half smile. "I think Jack knows that deep down. He's just had so much happen to him, all he sees is the uniform now. He's the type to keep everything to himself, not sharing his pain. So I'm going to tell you why his hatred is so virulent. You know he was exiled?"

"Yeah."

"He was the Prince. His own father sold him to smugglers to prevent the pro resistance faction from rising up. After he managed to escape, he made a life for himself on a resistance planet. No one knew he was Fae and he married a human woman. They had two children. One ended up having Fae characteristics. They hid themselves well, until the Empire came. When they were discovered, his wife and human child were slaughtered. His Fae daughter was experimented on until they tired of her. Then they gave her to the commandos. He was forced to watch. They were going to experiment on him but he escaped. He hid again with the smugglers until he slipped up and was almost killed before the Empire caught him again. You know the rest. If it was just what happened to Juzon, he might not be so angry."

Andy took a deep breath, "I understand, now, why he acted like he did. It doesn't change the fact that both sides will be working together though. If he can't get past his anger, I don't know what we can do. I'd never try to force him off the ship, but he might get fed up and leave pretty soon.."

Zal nodded. "We were discussing leaving when you came by. I was trying to calm him down. I_ think_ I can get him not murderous, but I wanted you to understand the depth of his hatred. Why he doesn't see individuals anymore." His wings fluttered softly. "He cares about you. Akasa threatened you and he couldn't bear the idea of you being killed for trusting. He wanted to track Thana alone originally."

Andy shook her head, "I don't think any of us can take her alone. But if you guys do decide to leave, just know I'll always help out if you need it."

Zal gave her a soft smile. "We know. But maybe if we scouted ahead, then Jack would calm down and deal with this.. After hearing what happened to Kiba though I don't like the idea."

"We can make a portable barrier for you, but it won't help if she tries to take you in your dreams.."

Zal shivered. "Our magic _might_ protect us, but I'd rather not risk it. I'm going to try my best to get Jack to see reason." He headed for the door, then paused. "Thanks for understanding that Jack doesn't hate for stupid reasons."

"Of course. I'm sorry if I came off too angry earlier."

"You had your reasons. Night." He slipped out the door.

Kiba walked in a moment later. "He didn't look happy."

Andy shook her head, "We were talking about Jack and his reasons for hating the Empire."

"That's a nasty can of worms I'm guessing." He ran a hand through his hair. "Heard about the truce. Some of the crew are less than pleased."

"They'll probably be even less pleased tomorrow. But I'm just staying hopeful that this is a good thing."

"Should we act preemptively? Like confine certain crew to quarters?"

Andy shook her head, "Until they show they can't get along, we'll let everyone just deal. At this point Jack is the one I'm most worried about but I'm hoping Zal can keep him calm enough."

"You forgot about our resident Fangires, didn't you? They just might decide to eat your commandos." Kiba shook his head.

Andy took a deep breath, "I'll talk to them in the morning and see what they're thinking."

Kiba nodded and led her to the bedroom. "I called off sick, so let's go to bed. I'm still exhausted."

"Okay." She got changed and laid down, wrapping her arms around him when he joined her.

"I love you." He murmured sleepily.

"I love you too."

In the morning, Andy woke early, going to Terui's room and knocking.

Emu answered it, sighing when he saw her. "He's pretty angry right now. Don't think he'll attack, but be careful."

Andy nodded, "Should I come back later? Or will he still be _as _angry?"

"Probably better to get it done now. Should I stay?"

"That's up to you. I wasn't sure how angry you'd be about everything."

"I'm smart enough to see the wisdom in the truce. But I've been fighting with him all night. Think I'll see if Itsuki needs any help." Emu gave her a smile and slipped out the door.

Andy entered slowly, "Terui? Can we talk?"

"How could you? After everything they've done to us?" Terui slowly appeared, visibly trembling with rage. His eyes were flickering, his glass design bright.

"I didn't become Empress just to overthrow the Empire. I want peace for both sides. I know this truce might not lead to peace but it could be a start to it."

Terui clenched his fists. "They just want you to save them. Then they'll be back to trying to experiment and kill us. They don't want peace, they want _us_ dead. You're useful to them. We aren't."

"I don't think everyone in the Empire wants that. Look at Akasa, he doesn't want to fight and he was raised Empire. And if they do come after you, you know I'll do everything I can to protect you."

"_Will you_? Or will you abandon us if the Empire promises to be good and peaceful?" His eyes stopped flickering, the hazel depths sad.

"I'm both Empire and resistance. I have been, and will continue to be. But there's no way I will ever abandon you. I'd understand if you want to leave because of the truce, but I'd never try to push you away. I care about you, and all of the crew, more than anything. I just want to help lead the Empire and resistance to peace alongside all of you." Andy sighed.

Terui's shoulders began to shake, tears falling as he looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Andy went to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I understand why you'd be upset and not want to work with the Empire. But it's the best chance we have to beat Thana."

He nodded, his head buried in her shoulder. "I'm really sorry. I won't cause trouble, I promise."

"Thank you. And if anyone Empire ever causes you trouble, let me know and I'll take care of them, okay?"

He raised his head with a silent nod.

Kiba was halfway to the bridge when he saw Jack headed for the launch bay. He tapped his comm as he followed a few feet behind. "Andy, I'm shadowing Jack headed for the bay. He looks like he wants to take on the entire Empire alone."

Andy cursed and headed down to the bay, "Hey Jack."

He slowed, then stopped as he saw her. "Andy. I'm just going for a short flight. Need to think."

"Zal told me why you hate the Empire so much.. I'm sorry you went through all of that and I understand why you'd be against the truce."

He scowled. "My past is my business. He shouldn't have said anything. But I appreciate your sentiments. I just need to decide if this is the right place for me anymore."

Kiba spoke from behind him. "And the fact we're orbiting an Empire training facility has nothing to do with your early flight?"

"I understand if you don't want to be on the ship anymore because of everything, but please don't go attacking anyone. We don't need more deaths, on either side."

"They do sneak attacks constantly. Why shouldn't we? An Empire training facility is perfect." He resumed walking, ignoring Kiba. "Cowards deserve whatever happens to them."

"I shouldn't be one to speak, I've killed plenty of Empire people before.. but these are people. With families, just like you and me. And every death we continue to cause is just one more family torn apart. I just wish you'd see that."

His eyes glowed brightly as he glared at her. "They _slaughtered_ my family! They **tortured** my daughter until she begged to die. And you think they deserve to _live_?"

"Will killing them really help you? It won't bring your family back."

He lifted his hand, purple flames dancing on his palm. "No, it won't. But they should feel the same pain. Don't get in my way or I might do something I'll regret."

Andy stood in front of him, "Do it. If you want to take out the whole Empire, that includes me."

Kiba's eyes went wide. "You're not serious!"

Jack locked eyes with her. "You weren't raised Empire. You aren't infected with the evil they are. I don't want to hurt you."

"I might not have been raised in it, but it's in my blood and part of me. They say a good captain goes down with his ship. I'm the Empress, and I'll go down with my Empire."

Jack sighed, then nodded. "I guess I have no choice then." He began to extend his palm.

A gunshot rang out and he stiffened, his gaze confused. Then he collapsed to his knees, blood streaming from his shoulder.

Andy moved to him and started healing him, working on closing up the wound and stopping the bleeding.

"Andy, I didn't mean it.." His voice was filled with sadness. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't worry," Andy finally got the bleeding to stop.

He passed out in her arms.

Kiba stood frozen, his gun smoking.

Andy worked on healing Jack a bit more before approaching Kiba, "Are you okay?"

He looked at her numbly. "I..shot him. I saw the flames and I just reacted. Did I kill him?"

"No, he's going to be fine. You were just trying to protect me, I think he'll understand."

He nodded slowly, then backed up till he hit the wall and slid down. "I wanted to kill him.. I was going to kill him. What's wrong with me? How could I want to kill him?"

Andy knelt by him, "You were just wanting to protect me and the baby. That overrode everything else."

He swallowed hard, then nodded. "What are you going to do with him?"

"I'm going to take him to the infirmary, then I figure we can talk when he wakes up."

Kiba sighed, then pushed himself up. "I think I'm going to go lay down." He started to walk away unsteadily.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

He leaned against the wall, fatigue washing over him. "I-" The room dimmed and he felt himself start to fall. He faintly heard Andy yell, then darkness.

Andy rushed to him and scanned him over before taking both he and Jack to the infirmary. She sat next to Kiba's bed, but occasionally checked on Jack.

Tsukasa entered, his eyes going wide. "What happened?"

"It's complicated.. But they'll both be fine."

"Should I be worried?" The captain frowned.

"I _think_ everything will be okay."

Tsukasa sighed. "We got a comm message saying the facility is ready for you to visit. Who do you want to take with you?"

"I'll take at least Akasa. Do you think I should take more?"

He paced slowly. "Honestly, I would feel more comfortable if you took half the crew. But that would probably be a bad idea. But I do think you should take a bodyguard."

"Want to send one of the twins?"

"That would be a comfort. You decide who."

"I'll take Rei. Between Rei and Akasa, things should be fine."

Tsukasa took a deep breath. "How many commandos do you think they want you to take?"

Andy shrugged, "They said a team. I was thinking small, just a three man group?"

Tsukasa nodded. "A infil team. Like Yoshi's. Good choice. How can we make sure there aren't any hidden orders given to them?"

"I mean, I could try to search their minds... but I'd rather not do that."

"Just hope the truce is legitimate. We'll deal with any shit later." He tapped his comm. "Rei, meet Andy in the infirmary. Wear your uniform."

Rei acknowledged.

Tsukasa reached over and squeezed Andy's shoulder. "Be careful." He left the infirmary as Jack began to stir.

Andy noticed and went over to him, scanning him over, "Hey Jack. How are you feeling?"

"Like a hot headed idiot. I can't believe I actually tried to threaten you."

"Well, in your defense, I did tell you to."

He gave a short chuckle. "Still after everything you've done.. I'm really sorry." He glanced over, his eyes widening as he saw Kiba. "What's wrong?"

"I think it was a bit of shock at the fact he shot you. He feels terrible about it."

"Why? I'd have killed anyone threatening my family. He merely wounded me. He's got nothing to apologize for."

"Tell him that when he wakes up," Andy gave a small smile.

"Oh definitely." He glanced back at her. "So what's going to happen to me?"

"Well if you can manage to get along with Akasa and the few commandos that will be coming aboard, nothing."

"If not?" He raised an eyebrow. "The brig, right?"

"No. If you don't like them, you're free to leave. But I wouldn't make you. You know I'd try to peacekeep before it came to that."

He dropped his eyes to the blanket. "I'm more worried about needing protection. Commandos are taught non humans are worthless and are praised for killing them. Another reason all of us were up in arms."

"Like I told Terui, I'll do anything I can to protect you guys. The crew is my family. If I can't find commandos okay with that, then I won't bring any."

Jack huffed. "Even if it risks the truce?"

"Yes. I'll figure something else out if I have to. But I'd rather try to work things out and find a good group of commandos."

Jack nodded. "I'll stay." He sat up slowly as Kiba woke.

"Jack? You're okay?" There was a trace of panic in his voice.

Jack gave him an amused look. "You shot me in the shoulder, not the heart. Calm down. And I'm not mad. Surprised you didn't kill me."

Kiba shook his head. "I wasn't even actively aiming. I just saw the flames and fired."

"Everything worked out fine though, right?" Andy gave a soft smile.

Kiba returned it.

The door slid open to reveal Rei in full commando garb. "What's up Andy?"

She sighed, "Tsukasa wanted me to have a bodyguard. You, Akasa, and I are heading to check out the training facility."

"Fun. So when do we leave?"

She looked at Jack and Kiba before turning back to Rei, "Let me go tell Akasa and then I'll change. Meet in twenty in the bay."

He bowed, then turned and left.

Kiba sighed. "Be damn careful, you hear me?"

"I try. Most of the time."

He chuckled. "Come here."

Andy headed over to him and pulled him in for a kiss.

He returned it eagerly. "Don't make me rescue you."

Andy chuckled, "It'll be fine." She headed out of the room.

Soon after, she met up with Rei and Akasa in the bay. "Ready?"

Akasa nodded.

Rei grinned and climbed into the pilot's seat. "Since this is a training facility, I advise only talking to the third and fourth year cadets. They will have had some experience outside of lectures."

Andy and Akasa climbed in. Andy sighed, "I hope we find some people we can work with."

Rei shrugged, launching the Valkyrie and setting course for the facility. After an hour, he looked at her. "Landing in five."

Slowly they landed. Rei cut the engines and gave her a smile. "Let's find some commandos."

Andy nodded, "Let's go." She exited the ship and found someone waiting for her.

"Empress, you grace my school with your presence. I am Commander Ragan."

"I'm interested to see your students."

"Yes, Empress." He called a young man over. "Hikaru, please take the Empress to the training room."

Ragan bowed and walked away.

"Empress," Hikaru bowed before leading them into the building.

Andy looked around, watching the people they passed by. Finally, they arrived at the training room where there was a group working out. She watched them for a few minutes before looking at Hikaru, "I'm looking for a three man group. Who's the top of the class?"

Hikaru smiled, "Hiroki and Hibiki are. We're a team."

Andy nodded, "Is there another room I can speak to you all in?"

Hikaru looked thoughtful a second, "Yes." He went over and got the other two men before leading them all to a room with a big table.

Andy sat down and waited for them to do the same.

"So tell me, what are your thoughts on the truce between the Empire and resistance?" Andy started off.

Hiroki smiled, "We think it's a great thing. There's been a rise in the peace movement lately, and this helps add to it."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Peace movement?"

Hikaru nodded, "There's a group of Empire troops who want the war to end and peace between the two sides."

Andy grinned, "That's great. I'm looking to take a group with me, but I have quite an... interesting crew. What are your thoughts on working with resistance members, as well as some who are not human?"

Hikaru's eyes twinkled, "That sounds great."

She looked at Hibiki, "You're pretty quiet aren't you?"

He nodded, "Yes, Empress. I can speak more if you wish."

"I'd just like to get to know all of you." She glanced at Akasa, "Got any good questions for them?"

Akasa thought for a moment before asking, "If you are part of the peace movement, what made you want to join it?"

"I don't want anyone else to die," Hiroki answered.

"I have multiple reasons, but I agree."

Hibiki nodded, "I don't see the point in all the fighting."

Andy looked at Rei, "Any questions from you?"

He thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I think I'm good."

Andy nodded before looking at the three, "My crew is my family. If you hurt any of them, you'll answer to me. If you ever need anything, feel free to ask. You'll be answering to Akasa from now on."

Akasa raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Andy smirked, "You're being promoted. How does General Akasa sound?"

He chuckled, "If that's what you want, Empress."

"Pack your bags and say your goodbyes, we leave in fifteen," Andy ordered.

The three nodded, before leaving the room.

Andy looked at Rei, "What do you think?"

"My expert opinion? They're all being truthful. I think we can trust them." He fought a smile as he glanced at Akasa. "Though dropping the promotion was an interesting strategy."

Andy chuckled, "Since learning of the truce, I've been considering it. This way though, I have someone watching over them."

"I'll do my best to not disappoint," Akasa answered.

"You haven't yet." Rei stood. "Just hope everything else goes as smooth as this did." He moved to a window and looked out.

Andy stood slowly, "Yeah. Let's head out back toward the entrance."

Rei nodded, opening the door and leading them out.

Within a few minutes the three commandos arrived, each holding a small bag.

Andy started off toward the Valkyrie, the others following behind.

Rei hurried ahead, climbing in and starting the launch sequence.

The three looked around as they entered.

"We have a bigger ship. This is just our transport for now," Akasa informed, closing up the hatch.

"Settle in. I'm launching." Rei's fingers danced over the controls as they lifted off.

Andy smiled, happy that she'd found commandos that would work well with the crew. As long as the crew worked well back.


	26. Chapter 26

Rei relaxed as he piloted, looking over at Andy. "Tsukasa worries too much. I wasn't needed at all."

"Well, I guess it was good you came just in case." Andy smiled before putting a hand on her belly.

"You getting anxious?" His eyes twinkled.

"Excited and ready for it to be over," Andy chuckled.

Rei laughed, then touched the comm. "Vengeance, this is Valkyrie. Permission to dock?" He waited for an answer.

After several minutes with none forthcoming, Rei tried again. "Vengeance, please respond." He looked at Andy worriedly.

"Dock anyway. Let's go see what's happening." She scanned the ship, "Everyone's still alive."

Rei nodded. "At least that's a relief. Docking." He gently landed in the bay and shut down the engines. He unlocked the hatch, pulling his weapon and stepping out.

"You guys stay here while we figure out what's going on," Andy ordered the other four. She followed Rei out, pistol pulled out, just in case.

Rei headed for the door, cursing as he found it locked. He tapped in his override code.

The door opened into chaos.

Andy saw some smoke, and heard some yelling from down the hall. The first person she found was Terui laying on the ground. She scanned him over, noticing the energy in him dropping. She frowned and sensed for the energy barrier, cursing when she didn't find it. She used her energy to throw a new barrier up, struggling to keep it large enough to cover the whole ship.

She glanced at Rei, "We need to get the barrier working quickly. I can't heal well while focusing on making a barrier."

Rei nodded. "I'll head for the engine room." He disappeared into the smoke.

Kiba stumbled toward her. "You're back? You need to return to the Valkyrie."

"I'm keeping up a barrier until Rei fixes the other one," Andy answered, "Also trying to heal." She raised a hand to Terui and focused some of the energy into him.

"The engines are down. The barrier blew at the same time we were attacked." Kiba wheezed as the smoke began to get thicker. "The bridge and kitchen are blocked. People are dropping like flies. Caught us totally off guard." He gave her a kiss, then pushed himself up. "I was on my way to the engines myself. Stay safe." He disappeared.

Rei arrived to see one engine sparking, the other one on fire. Zal and Kenji lay on the floor unmoving. The commando cursed, kneeling. He checked for pulses, heart breaking when none were found. With a strangled sob, Rei grabbed the extinguisher and put out the engine. He quickly accessed the barrier, rerouting power until it read full. He pressed the button, then hit his comm. "Barrier restored." Then he passed out.

"Rei?" Kiba appeared in the doorway, coughing. He quickly closed and sealed it. He saw his friends and anxiously checked for life. He hung his head as only Rei responded sluggishly.

Kiba heard a noise, looking up in time to see the sparking engine flare and explode. He ran for the console, but didn't make it. He felt a burning pain, then darkness swept him away.

Andy quickly called Akasa to have them come start carrying everyone to the infirmary. She opened the door to the engine room, coughing as smoke flooded out. She quickly scanned for life, moving through the smoke until she tripped on the two who were dead. She cursed and lifted them as well as the two signatures and putting them into the hall before closing the door up again. She knelt by Kiba first, healing him enough to make sure he'd stay stable. She then stabilized Rei before handing them off to Akasa and his team.

She then headed toward the bridge, moving debris aside to get in. She paused a moment, wincing as she grabbed her stomach. She pushed forward, looking to see if anyone was injured.

Yoshi blinked owlishly at her, blood streaming down his face. "Andy?"

"Yeah," She approached and quickly stopped his bleeding, "Can you walk?"

He nodded, pushing himself up. He grabbed her arm. "Most of us were in the kitchen. There's only a few of us here."

Andy nodded, "I'll go help them. Get to the infirmary and tell Akasa to bring everyone else on the bridge there if they can't walk." She headed out toward the kitchen, pausing a few times to cough. She cursed as she felt pain in her abdomen, "Don't do this now, Mai."

She finally made it to the kitchen, using her telekinesis to move everything out of her way. She slid the door open, "How's everyone in here?"

Tsukasa and Emu sighed in unison. "Minor injuries mostly. Etsuko fell and hasn't regained consciousness."

Andy nodded and went to Etsuko's side, scanning her over and starting the healing process. After a few she said, "She should be fine, just let her wake on her own."

Tsukasa nodded. "Bridge?"

"Taken care of. They're heading to the infirmary for their injuries. I need to get back there.."

"Let's go." Tsukasa gently picked up Etsuko and headed for the infirmary.

Itsuki looked up as they entered. "Lay her down." He went back to tending Yoshi.

Tsukasa laid her down, noting the few beds occupied. "Where's the crew from the bridge?"

Yoshi bit his lip. "I'm the only one left. We took a direct hit from the attackers."

Andy cursed but moved to where Kenji and Zal were laid. She focused on gathering energy, pushing it and some of her life force energy into them. After a long while, they started breathing again and she got their vitals stabilized.

Hikaru looked at Akasa, "Weren't they just dead?"

Akasa nodded, "She can sometimes revive the dead. Don't know how she does it."

"She's amazing," Hiroki watched with wide eyes.

Andy leaned against one of the beds for a moment before looking at Yoshi, "Are they still on the bridge?"

He nodded, fighting tears. "I don't think you can bring all of them back. It'll kill you."

"Just let me see what I can do and let me worry about that, okay?" She headed to the bridge to see who was all there.

Daiki lay against the wall nearest the door, his neck bent at an unnatural angle. His eyes were open but unseeing.

She knelt by him, moving his neck into a proper angle and closing his eyes. She focused on pushing energy into him, mixing in her life force energy. She worked on healing him up, and finally, she revived him, getting him stable.

She pushed herself up, leaning heavily on the wall. Grabbing her stomach again. "Mai, now is not the time." She shakily moved away from the wall, looking for others.

Loose feathers, some charred brushed her feet. Kai lay slumped in his chair, burns on his chest.

Andy went to him, healing up the burns before pushing a bunch of energy into him. She got his heartbeat back. And though it was slow, it stayed steady.

She moved to sit in one of the empty chairs, leaning back into it. She tried to keep the room from spinning, eventually standing back up and moving on.

A mop of dark hair caught her eye.

She moved toward it, kneeling down to analyze the body.

Residual electricity sparked around Gai, curled up almost underneath the console.

Andy pulled him out, trying to be careful of the electric. She got him laid out, and scanned him for wounds. She stood, checking for anyone else in the room before she'd start the revival process.

Tak lay face down in a pool of blood, a sword impaling him through his back.

Andy pulled the sword out and healed up the wounds before pulling him over to where Gai was. She knelt between them and pushed energy into them, knowing she was overdoing it. After she finally got them alive and stable, she moved away from them a bit, laying on the ground to try to stop the dizziness. She felt like she would pass out any second.

She grabbed her comm, "Itsuki?"

"Andy? Are you okay?"

"Everyone down here is alive.."

He cursed vehemently. "Are you trying to kill yourself? I'll be up there in ten."

"Okay." Andy spent the next ten minutes trying to stay conscious, feeling pain spike through her.

Itsuki knelt by her, scanning her. "By the gods… Andy, you're in labor!" He turned to Emu and several nurses. "Get her to the infirmary and prep for a c section. Then get the rest of them there as well."

Andy struggled, trying to push herself up.

"Andy, lay down. You're not strong enough to deliver naturally. If you try, we could lose you."

Andy sighed and laid back, still trying to stay conscious.

Itsuki stayed with her, quickly scrubbing in. "Just relax. It will be over soon."

Andy tried to nod, but her head didn't move as she finally fell unconscious.

Itsuki sighed and began the operation.

Kiba groaned as noise intruded on the darkness. He slowly blinked his eyes open, confused when he saw the infirmary ceiling. "Andy?"

"She's asleep right now," Itsuki approached.

"She okay?"

Itsuki frowned, "She revived six people while in labor.. She's stable though. Also, congrats, you're now a father."

"The baby.. She's okay?" Kiba shakily pushed himself up.

"Yeah, she's sleeping right now too."

Kiba smiled in relief, then he froze. "What do you mean she _revived_ six people while being in labor?!"

Itsuki nodded, "I didn't know she was in labor. She probably did but kept working anyway. She refused to give up on anyone.."

Kiba's eyes strayed around the room, wincing when he didn't see any empty beds. His gaze finally landed on Andy and he took a deep breath as he watched her chest rise and fall.

"Do you want to meet Mai?"

His eyes went wide, his voice failing. He just nodded.

Itsuki went to the small crib and picked up the sleeping baby and bringing her over.

Kiba gently cradled the baby, tears streaming down his face as he stared at her. He touched one fist, chuckling softly as his finger was grabbed. He felt lightheaded as he forgot to breathe.

Itsuki chuckled as he watched the interaction.

After a few minutes, Kiba yawned. He handed Mai back with a smile.

Andy slowly opened her eyes, a little surprised at still being alive. She glanced around the infirmary, noticing the beds were now empty.

Kiba entered, holding a small bundle in his arms. "Hi." He gave her a soft smile as he sat down.

"Hi," Andy's eyes lit up as she saw the baby. She pushed herself into a sitting position.

"She's perfect." Kiba handed her over. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," she looked down at Mai and noticed the baby smiling up at her. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost a week." Kiba's lips tightened. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I was helping people."

"You and Mai almost died! Didn't I tell you it would kill me?"

"Mai wouldn't have died, she was already so close to being born," Andy argued. "And it's not like I'm _trying _to kill myself. But if I can bring them back, I'm going to. I don't want any of the crew to die. They're our family."

"What happens if someday you die instead of them?" The words were soft and full of anguish.

Andy sighed and looked back down at Mai, staying quiet for a few minutes. "What should I do then? Just let everyone around me die?"

"No. But you can't save everyone all the time." He gently touched Mai's head. "I'm sorry. I should be grateful since Daiki is one of the ones you saved."

"That's the other problem, if there's a bunch dead, what should I do? Just pick and choose who to save? It wouldn't be fair, but it also wouldn't be fair to not save any of them when I could have."

He hung his head. "I don't know. I just felt helpless when I woke and Itsuki told me what you did."

"I'm sorry."

He leaned over and kissed her, then sighed. "You want to keep her for awhile? I need to convince Tak that something was screwing with Daiki before there's bloodshed."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Okay. Don't take too long though, I don't want to fall asleep with her."

"I'll be back as soon as I get him calmed down." He kissed her again, then left hurriedly.

Twenty minutes later, he returned nursing a black eye and busted lip. He gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Come here," she chuckled and held a hand out so she could heal him.

He raised an eyebrow as he sat down. "Should you be doing this?"

"It's not like I'm using my own energy."

He gave her a wry look. "At least he's calm now. I think."

Andy chuckled, "Do I even want to know what happened?"

"Tak is claiming Daiki stabbed him in the back seconds before the bridge was hit."

Andy's eyes widened, "Daiki wouldn't just stab him for no reason. I wonder if Thana can control people.. Though if the barrier was up.."

Kiba scowled. "She was messing with me while the barrier was up. Maybe she was messing with Daiki too?"

Andy nodded, "I was so out of it by that point I didn't even realize it was out of place for someone to be stabbed, I was just healing."

Kiba stood, beginning to pace. "This makes it worse. If she can control people, then we're in even more danger. Everyone will start suspecting each other and we won't be ready for her. The commandos may not even help."

"Can we make a psychic barrier like we did for the energy?"

"I don't know. I'll have to look through the magic archives. I'll get the Faes to help too." He gently took the sleeping Mai and placed her in the crib. "Don't worry. We'll figure out something."

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"You need to rest. It's currently all calm, so relax." He grinned at her. "By the way, the commandos have fit right in with everyone, the angry idiot notwithstanding. He hasn't tried to kill any of them so..."

Andy smiled, "I knew we picked good ones. Apparently there's a whole movement of people who want peace in the Empire. I wish we could get everyone to agree with them."

"That's fantastic. Your dream of a peaceful Empire just might come true." He looked at her, his eyes soft. "You're too good for me, you know."

Andy smiled, "I love you."

"That's my line." He leaned over and kissed her hard.

She kissed him back, before pulling away and yawning.

He chuckled. "Get some rest. I'll visit later." He left the infirmary.


	27. Chapter 27

Andy entered the empty dining hall, heading back to the kitchen to start cooking. She rolled her eyes, throwing out any expired food the others had left in there while she was staying in the infirmary. After finding usable ingredients, she started putting together lunch.

Tsukasa and Kiba entered, talking quietly. Terui and Kai followed, engrossed in something on the pad in front of them.

Andy finished up the food and started plating it out. She gave Kiba a quick kiss when she handed him his plate and then passed some out to the others.

She glanced at Terui, "How's everything been?"

He flashed her a grin. "Quiet. We've been researching psychic barriers." He headed over to a corner table with the hybrid.

Kiba gave her a worried half smile as he and Tsukasa sat down.

Andy smiled at him, looking up when the door opened again.

Akasa, Hiroki, Hibiki, and Hikaru all entered. All but Akasa bowed when they saw her.

She chuckled, "How's everything been?"

"Quiet luckily. We've just been training," Akasa informed.

"How are you, Empress?" Hikaru wondered.

Andy nodded, "Better. Still pretty tired, but that's expected."

"Is that from you reviving the others?" Hiroki asked. "Or from having a baby?"

Andy laughed, "Both. Reviving takes a lot of my own energy and I've never revived that many at once before." She plated them up food and held them out.

"I would never have expected the Empress to be a medic or a cook," Hibiki spoke quietly.

Hikaru and Hiroki nodded in agreement.

"She takes good care of us," Akasa smiled before taking his plate.

The other three took theirs and followed Akasa to a table.

Kiba slipped into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her. He lay his head on her shoulder with a soft smile.

Andy smiled, "Anything new going on?"

"You have a new nickname from Tsukasa. And I have a request."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Okay. What's the nickname?"

"The guilt whisperer." Kiba's eyes twinkled.

Andy chuckled, "Why?"

"The fact that you can talk just about anyone out of undeserved guilt." Daiki sighed.

Andy smiled, "How have you been, Daiki?"

He gave her a tentative smile, scanning the room. He exhaled hard and approached. "I'm fine. Mind if I take the food out?"

"If you want to," Andy handed him a plate. "Still issues with Tak?"

He paled slightly, not answering as he took the plate. He quickly left the hall as Kiba groaned.

"What's up?"

"I was hoping him coming out meant he was getting better. Guess I was wrong."

"So what was your request?"

"Talk to him. He's convinced that he killed Tak on purpose. He's refusing to have bridge shifts and avoiding everyone."

Andy nodded, "What does Tak think now that we have the theory that Thana can control people?"

Kiba released her, leaning against the counter. "He's been trying to talk to Daiki with no success. Told him that he's not holding a grudge and Daiki turned and ran."

Andy sighed, "I hope I can help."

"You have the silver tongue and the heart to match." Kiba kissed her, then reseated himself next to Tsukasa.

The door slid open, more crew entering.

Andy started plating more up, smiling at them as they approached.

Jack entered, giving her a smile. He held Mai in one arm protectively.

Andy grinned, "Has she been good?"

"Of course. Just as expected from an angel." Jack's purple eyes swirled in amusement. "We just decided to come see you."

Kiba laughed. "I'm amazed you let us near her honestly."

Jack blushed slightly.

"Did you want some food?" Andy asked Jack.

"Just a bit." He looked down at Mai softly.

'_I think she came with perfect timing. He has completely ignored the commandos.'_ Kiba sent to Andy.

Andy got some food for Jack, and handed him the plate before sending a smile toward Kiba.

Jack sat down, careful not to jostle the baby. He began to eat while listening to the brother's conversation.

Andy watched them, smiling. She finally made herself a small plate and sat down next to them.

"The problem is, every barrier I've researched is a personal one. Nothing for protecting other people." Kiba's voice held a note of frustration.

"Then we just keep researching." Tsukasa took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. "There are entire planets of psychic users. Must be _something _we can use to keep Thana out of our heads."

Andy ate quietly, starting to worry about the barrier problem. If she could make a psychic barrier like the energy one, she could protect them. But she knew she couldn't keep it up by herself that long. She looked at Mai, smiling and trying to push her worry away.

Daiki picked at the food, scrolling through the list of planets. The sooner he picked one, the sooner everyone would be safe. He finally gave up on eating, pushing the plate away. Closing his eyes, the hacker tried to forget the feeling of stabbing the sword through Tak. He shuddered, his eyes flying open. He cursed himself. He was the weak link here and he'd be damned if he broke again.

After doing up the dishes, Andy leaned on the counter for a minute before heading out of the kitchen. She found herself in front of Daiki's door and she knocked, waiting for a response.

He opened it, his eyes wary. When he saw her, he visibly relaxed and went back to the chair he'd been in. "Let me guess, my brothers are worried about me."

Andy chuckled, "Yeah they are."

"Well, you can tell them I'm fine." He flashed her a quick false smile.

"I actually have a couple questions.. if you don't mind?"

His eyes narrowed as he shrugged. "Ask away."

"Did you feel anything weird, before or while it was happening?"

He sighed, then shook his head. "We were arguing about what to do with the ship. Then I got angry, pulled my sword and stabbed him. Next thing I knew I was flying across the bridge toward the wall and then lights out."

Andy nodded, "If she wasn't straight out controlling you, she could have been screwing with your emotions. I know it's possible because Caleb did it to Jack, though I'm not sure how it actually works."

"I hope you can figure out how to counteract it, for the crew's sake." He began scrolling again.

"She could have controlled any of us, I'm wondering why she chose you in particular.." Andy said as her thoughts trailed off.

"I'm weak, that's why." The words were low, full of self loathing. Daiki's hand tightened on his pad. "I'm an easy mark."

"Daiki, you _aren't _weak. She could have controlled any of us, not just you. It would make more sense for her to control the better crew members like you anyway, I'm just wondering if she had chosen you with a specific plan in mind."

"Does it really matter?! She used me to _kill_ Tak. What if next time it's one of my brothers? Or you? I don't have any gifts aside from being able to use a driver. I _can't_ keep her out! She keeps taunting me.." He threw his pad at Andy, covering his face with his hands.

"If it happens again, it still won't be your fault, it'll be hers. Whether you kill me, or Kiba, or even Mai, I would never think it's your fault. And even if you had psychic abilities or any other kind of gifts or powers, it doesn't mean you could keep her out. Look at Kiba, he has psychic abilities and she kept screwing with him," Andy sighed. "I wish I had all the answers so I could keep her from bothering you. If you want, I can try to fight her off if she gives you nightmares at all. But I promise, somehow, we'll take her down and stop her from using anyone again."

He raised his head with a snarl. "You don't get it. She's in my head and won't leave. It's all I can do to keep from attacking you _right now_. I don't want to hurt anyone, but it's getting so hard to keep her contained. I was trying to find an empty planet, so she wouldn't have anyone to hurt." He clenched his fingers through his hair. "She wants me to torture you… _I WON'T DO IT!_"

He scrambled for his gun, pressing the barrel against his temple.

"Daiki, stop." Andy ordered, "Let me try something, okay?" She tried to focus on his mind just like she did when she went into Kiba's dream. She hoped she could get in and fight off Thana. She closed her eyes, continuing to focus before finally opening them, finding herself somewhere new.

She stood inside a castle training room. Daiki stood against a wall, visibly trembling as he refused to move.

Thana raised her eyes from Daiki's. "I hate you. Always interfering."

"Stay away from him," Andy growled.

"Why? He's perfect for me. The youngest child always has so many weaknesses to exploit. Lack of self esteem, feelings of inferiority. Easy to control. And so much fun to break." She trailed a finger down Daiki's cheek with a twisted smile.

"You're pathetic. He's far from weak, but picking on the weaknesses he does have? That's just low."

"Your opinion doesn't interest me. Only your death and everyone else's on that ship. Why don't we see how many he can kill before he dies?" She pressed a finger to his temple and he screamed.

Andy focused hard, throwing her across the room and away from Daiki.

She snarled, rising shakily. "I guess I'll have to face you for real. But not yet." She shot a look towards Daiki.

He suddenly began bleeding, slash marks appearing on his neck.

Thana gave Andy a vicious look. "Have fun." She vanished as Daiki collapsed bonelessly to the floor.

Andy rushed to his side, quickly working on healing the wounds shut. She then focused on trying to build new blood cells to help replace what he'd lost. After she was done, she moved away and sat down, waiting for him to wake so she knew he'd be okay.

"I'm a danger to you.." His voice rasped slowly. "She's going to keep trying to use me."

"Then I'll keep coming in here and fighting her off."

"The crew is more important. Just let me die. Rob her of her 'toy'. Make her fight for real." His blue eyes were tired as they met hers.

"You're part of the crew and part of my family. No one person is more or less important to the group, and that includes you. She wants the crew dead. Letting you die is just helping her get what she really wants."

"I don't want to hurt anyone.." Tears slipped from his eyes

"I'll be here to help make sure you don't," Andy assured.

"You could make sure if I was dead…" His eyes closed and he disappeared.

Andy focused back on her body, opening her eyes back in Daiki's room. "And then she'll just go after someone else in the crew. It's not like you're the only one she could control."

"She'd be distracted and then you could kill her." Daiki lay semi conscious next to her.

"I'm not letting anyone on the crew die, including you. I don't care if I have to keep bringing you back, I refuse to let you just die."

He weakly chuckled. "Stubborn idiot."

"I might be," Andy chuckled. "But I'm serious."

Daiki didn't answer, concentrating on breathing.

The Vengeance suddenly swerved under them. A few seconds later, it swerved again.

Andy cursed and pulled out her comm, "What's happening?"

"We're under attack!" Kiba's tense voice answered. "A huge amount of mines just materialized around us and we're being fired upon by the same ship that attacked before."

The ship shuddered, alarms beginning to blare.

Andy closed her eyes and focused out on the ship, trying to drain it. She cursed when she realized there was a barrier on it. She looked at Daiki, "Will you be okay for right now?"

"Go. Don't worry about me."

"I'm going to worry about you anyway, but I need to see what I can do to stop this."

He jerked his head toward the door. "Talk later. Fight now."

She rushed to the bridge, "How can I help?"

"Pray." Tsukasa's voice was quiet. "Yoshi, Rei. Fire everything we've got. Clear a path to that ship."

"Roger." The twins rapidly pressed their consoles, firing lasers at the mines. As they began to explode, the ship shook repeatedly.

Finally, the Vengeance was free and Tsukasa ordered missiles to be launched. Rei touched his console as he held his breath.

The enemy ship exploded, but Tsukasa rose in alarm as he saw a missile approaching in retaliation. "Brace for impact!"

Vengeance shook violently as a large fireball appeared in the lower decks. The bridge lights dimmed, then switched to emergency lighting.

Andy tried to hold on to a console for support but was knocked into it, hitting her head. The room spun as she looked around trying to see if anyone else was injured.

Tsukasa quickly stood. "Damage report!"

Rei began scanning. "Engines are still online. Fires reported on deck 4 and 5 in the living quarters. Reports of trapped crew but no injuries reported yet."

Andy tried to steady herself before heading toward the door.

Tsukasa frowned, but didn't stop her.

She headed down toward where crew was trapped, moving debris with her telekinesis. Her head screamed as she focused but she did it anyway, wanting to make sure her friends were safe.

She saw the commandos doing the same.

"You don't look so good, Empress," Hikaru noticed, finally realizing Andy had a bit of blood in her hair.

Andy shrugged and kept going, fighting against the pain.

"Seriously, we've got this," Hiroki put a hand on her shoulder gently. She finally stepped back but stayed and watched.

They finally got the debris moved, spotting a few crew members.

"Glad to see you." Emu helped Terui to his feet. "What's the situation?"

"I think we're safe from attacks now but there's fires on decks 4 and 5."

Emu nodded. "I'll help Itsuki get ready for smoke inhalation." He headed toward the infirmary as the fire suppression system began spraying water down.

Her comm beeped.

"What's up?"

"Fires will be out shortly. We were lucky. No major damage to the engines or navigation." Kiba's voice was subdued. "Minor injuries mostly. Mai is unharmed, Etsuko's got her. We have two living quarters impassable, suspected fatalities since they bore the brunt of the explosion."

"Who?"

"The Faes and my brother's shared room with Kenji. No one's answering comms."

"I'll head down there," Andy started down the hall.

"The fires are worse down there. You can't do anything."

"You know you saying that won't actually stop me from trying."

He gave a teary chuckle. "Don't you die on me."

"I'll try not to." She finally reached the hall the rooms were in, smoke filling the air. The water helped a bit but there were still some spots with flames. She tried to avoid them, getting to Daiki's room and pulling the busted door open.

Daiki lay where she'd left him, Kenji sprawled nearby. Glass covered them both from the shattered window. Neither were moving.

Andy knelt by them, scanning them over. They both had some burn marks and smoke inhalation. Kenji seemed to be hurt worse, some of the glass and shrapnel embedded in him. She worked on removing it all and closing up the wounds, then made sure his vitals were stabilized before moving to Daiki. After she was done with him, she carried them back out into the hall and down to the infirmary.

She rushed back down, heading into Jack and Zal's room, hoping for signs of life.

Both Fae lay face down amid flaming debris. Jack's wings were burning as he remained unmoving. Zal was trapped by the large cabinet, which had fallen over.

Andy quickly rushed to Jack, patting his wings to make the fire disappear. She then tried to focus on moving the dresser, but pain flashed through her head making her almost fall over. When she got herself steady, she struggled to lift the cabinet, moving it out of the way. She scanned Zal, making sure moving him wouldn't make injuries worse before working on dragging him out to a safer hall. She went back for Jack, hissing as flames flicked at her. She pulled him into the smoke filled hall, stopping to cough a moment before dragging him to where Zal was. She quickly found a couple of the commandos to carry them to the infirmary before beginning to work on them. They both had a lot of fire damage but with the cabinet landing on him, Zal also had broken bones and some internal bleeding. She spent the next couple hours trying to heal their injuries and get them stable. She wasn't sure how to help rebuild the cells for Jack's wings but she healed the damage that she could.

She stepped away, coughing hard, wincing when it made the pain spike in her head.

Emu pressed an oxygen mask to her face, sitting her on a bed. "Breathe."

She nodded and sat back, focusing on her breathing. She'd been tired earlier but the attack kept her going. The exhaustion washed back over her and she soon fell asleep.

Kiba raced in, panicked until he saw her. He gave a sigh of relief, taking a seat beside her. Emu forced a mask on him when he began coughing, then left them alone.

After a while, Andy woke, tired eyes opening to see Kiba. "Hey."

"You're crazy, you know that." Kiba gave her an exasperated smile.

Andy chuckled, "Maybe. But I got them safe."

His lips quirked. "Yeah." He glanced at Daiki, wincing at his bloodstained clothes. "He looks worse than he did in the dining hall."

"I went and talked to him.. I think I made Thana mad and that's why we were attacked.."

"Made her mad how?" Kiba stared at her in alarm.

"I got into Daiki's mind and tried to force her out."

"She was in his head _still_?"

Andy nodded, "That's why he's been avoiding everyone."

Kiba exploded, cursing violently. "I'm going to kill her myself. Slowly."

"As long as I can help."

He looked at her. "Tell me whatever you're hiding. What did she do?"

"She was basically torturing him.. And she got close to killing him."

Kiba's eyes blazed. "That _bitch_.. How dare she target him."

"When he wakes up he needs a lot of reassurance that he's not a danger to anyone and also that he's not weak. I think I might have gotten through to him but then the attack happened."

Kiba tried to control his fury. "Weak? She called him **weak**?" He shook, clenching his fists tight. He wanted to punch something.

Andy turned to look over at Daiki a moment. "I think he was feeling insecure in the first place and she latched onto it and made it worse." She turned back to Kiba, rubbing her head as a wave of pain washed through it.

"You need to rest. Once we get repairs finished, we'll need to talk."

Andy nodded, laying back on the bed.


	28. Chapter 28

Andy found Jack holding a sleeping Mai and approached with a smile. "How has she been?"

"A little angel, like always." Jack looked down with a wistful smile. "She reminds me of my Lilliana."

"I know you miss her a lot," Andy sat next to him.

"Yeah." He met her gaze. "But before you lecture me, I'm _not_ trying to replace her. Mai is yours. It's just I don't have much to do when I'm off and you always seem swamped."

"You're a fabulous uncle to her. And I really do appreciate it. She's wonderful but in the middle of a war and trying to keep this ship together she's a bit of a struggle. I love her though."

"I know." Jack gently handed the baby over, but stayed seated. "Still no sign of Thana? Do you really think we killed her that easy?"

"No signs, but I doubt she's really gone. And the truce still stands for now so my generals are constantly on the lookout."

The Fae nodded thoughtfully. "So we wait for her move. In the meantime, do you have plans for your commandos?"

Andy shook her head, "I might send them out to do some searching as well but I haven't decided. Until I do, they're just training with Akasa."

Jack rose. "I have to get Zal. Itsuki says he can finally go back on shift, but light work only." He softly kissed Mai and gave Andy a smile, then headed down the hall.

Andy looked down at Mai and watched her for a while.

The comm beeped. "Andy?" Kiba's voice came through.

"What's up?"

"We've receiving an sos from an Empire research facility. They report being under attack, with their guards dropping dead for no reason."

Andy cursed, "Let's go check it out." She called Akasa to let him know before heading to find someone to watch Mai.

Kiba scowled as he ran the scan again. He hit his comm. "Either Thana has created a way to mask her energy or we've been duped."

"We'll check it out anyway to see what's going on."

She headed down to the bay. Akasa smiled at her, "The H team is ready to go."

"H team?" Andy raised an eyebrow.

"Because our names all start with H," Hiroki grinned. "Easier than having to say all of our names, right?"

Andy nodded in agreement and waited for Kiba.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kiba slid into the pilot's seat. "I was trying to see if I could pick up anything abnormal in the readings." He quickly keyed the launch sequence.

"So where are we heading exactly?" Hiroki wondered.

"An Empire research facility on Manitou." Andy answered.

Hikaru growled, but didn't say anything. Hiroki put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Andy raised an eyebrow at them but didn't question it.

Kiba launched, setting the autopilot and swiveling in his chair. "My instincts are telling me this is a trap. There were no signs of the energy left behind after one of her attacks."

"So be careful and keep your eyes wide," Akasa ordered.

Kiba sighed. "Stick together unless absolutely necessary. If this is a trap, two fighting at once is better odds. I'll stay here in the transport in case we need a fast getaway."

Andy nodded, "Just comm every few minutes so I know you're okay."

He sent her a grin. "Yes ma'am."

"How many energy signatures did you see when you did the scan?"

"Seven. Now, there _could_ be bodies. But this research facility is a black bag place. No intel on how many people there are supposed to be."

Andy watched as it got closer, hoping they'd all make it out safe.

Kiba re swiveled, keying for landing. As soon as they'd settled, he opened the hatch and kissed Andy. "Good luck. Stay safe."

Andy nodded and looked at the others before leading them out. She soon found herself in an empty hallway, then wandering down the different halls.

They glanced in each room, not finding anyone. At one point something caught Hikaru's eye, "Let's see if these rooms have any intel inside?"

Andy nodded and went in the room he was looking at. She got on the computer and found a map of the building while the others looked around.

Hikaru scowled at the shiny objects.

"What are they?" Akasa asked.

"Scales from a merperson," Hikaru answered. "They have a large water room here where they perform tests on different sea animals or merpeople. They like them for the scales because they can sell for quite a bit."

Hiroki and Hibiki gave him worried looks before continuing to look through the papers on the table.

Andy memorized the map before turning to the others, "Let's check out the water room."

She went back into the hall, making sure the others were behind her before leading the way.

Walking in, they noticed a giant clear pool in the middle of the room.

A white coated scientist turned with a smile. "Empress! You actually came.."

"Are you the one that sent the signal?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yes. Wasn't sure if it would be enough to get you here though." The scientist looked over at another door with a smirk.

Two large teams of commandos ran in, quickly surrounding Andy and the team.

Kiba's alarmed voice shouted over the com. "Andy, there are a lot of life signs near you. What the hell is going on?!"

Andy looked at the scientist, "What do you want?"

"This truce is an offense to every honorable member of the Empire. Teaming up with you, a worthless Empress? Unforgivable."

The commandos quickly disarmed her and H team, keeping their laser rifles aimed at their heads.

"Andy!" There was a sudden scuffle heard from the comm, then silence.

"So what's your plan? Just kill us?"

The scientist laughed. "Yes. Well, maybe keep _him_ alive for science's sake." He leered at Hikaru.

Hikaru's eyes widened before he growled, "You're the one who took my brother, weren't you?"

The man's eyes glinted. "Oh yes. Pity he didn't last very long. Wonder if you will?"

He glared at the scientist but stayed quiet.

Hiroki spoke up, "We won't let you have him!"

"Look around, my dear boy. You are outnumbered. You can't stop me from taking him any more than you can stop me from killing this one."

He turned to show them a limp Kiba being carried in on the far side of the room. The commandos lay him down, beginning to attach weights to his feet.

Andy's eyes widened before they started to glow, beginning to drain the commandos near her.

The scientist laughed. "I made sure we were prepared for you, Empress. Personal shields." He nodded to the others, who picked Kiba up and threw him into the pool.

Andy pushed the commandos, trying to get to the pool.

Kiba quickly began sinking towards the murky bottom.

The scientist kept laughing at Andy.

Hikaru rushed around and jumped into the pool, starting to swim to the bottom. Soon, his legs turned into a beautiful large red and blue tail.

Andy watched for a moment before using the opportunity to grab a weapon from one of the commandos and starting to shoot.

The scientist's laughing was cut off as the laser burned a hole in his throat. He dropped to the floor.

The rest of the team started grabbing weapons, quickly taking down the other commandos.

Hikaru pulled the weights off of Kiba before dragging him to the surface. Andy rushed to them, pulling Kiba out and starting to check his vitals.

His pulse was weak, his breaths wheezy. A needle mark was visible on his neck.

She spent time trying to get his breathing back to normal, getting the water from his lungs.

He began to cough, instinctively curling onto his side. "A-Andy?"

"Hey, everything is okay."

His eyes cracked open. "What happened?" He fought to stop the coughing, lungs burning.

"You almost drowned."

"Knew this was a trap." He growled angrily. He pushed himself up, finally getting his breathing under control. "We need to leave."

Andy nodded, "I think we got rid of everyone. We might want to try to find more intel before we leave?"

He closed his eyes briefly, then nodded. "Okay. But be careful. Who knows the extent of this trap." He winced at the dual throbs of his head and chest.

"Hibiki, get Kiba back to the ship. Akasa you and Hiroki go see what you can find about these personal shields."

The three nodded. Hiroki and Akasa knelt by the dead bodies, trying to find what the shields looked like.

Hibiki held a hand out to Kiba to try to help him up.

Kiba blinked for a minute, then took it. He swayed as he was pulled to his feet.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Hibiki wondered.

"Do I have a choice?" Kiba scowled, hoping the room would stop spinning. "Those jerks stuck me with a needle, then dumped me in a pool. I'm surprised I'm alive right now."

"You can thank Hikaru for that," Andy spoke, still kneeling by the pool. Hikaru was leaning on the edge, still mostly submerged.

"Remind me to buy you a beer when we get back." Kiba chuckled. He finally nodded to Hibiki and headed for the door slowly.

Andy looked at Hikaru, "Why didn't you tell us you were a merman? You know we don't care."

"Like I said, scales sell for a lot. I like to be careful about who knows. Hiroki and Hibiki knew, they helped me hide during school."

Andy nodded, "So what happened to your brother?"

Hikaru looked up at her with sadness in his eyes, "Once the Empire found out what he was, he was taken away. That's another reason I hide, not everyone in the Empire is understanding."

Andy gave a soft smile, "Well you're safe with us. And you'll love the beaches of Eshana whenever we visit next."

"Lots of dolphins, right?"

Andy nodded again, "Tons. They're great. I really miss it."

"I know what you mean," he pulled himself out of the water, flicking the water from his tail.

"Do you want to see if they have information about your brother or other merpeople?"

He shook his head, "No. Might go get those scales though."

Twenty minutes later, they all arrived back on the transport.

Kiba lay unconscious in the back, Hibiki monitoring him.

Andy scanned him over, making sure he was okay before launching. They soon arrived back on the ship and Andy took Kiba to the infirmary. She got Mai, then headed back to the infirmary to keep an eye on him.

He stirred, blinking at her. "We're back?"

"Yeah. Everyone is safe, and we got some good information."

He gave her a smile. "You think I should make it a round of beers instead of just one?"

"Whatever you want to do," Andy chuckled.

"Are they even old enough to drink?" Kiba wondered aloud as he sat up.

"Probably not, but since I'm in charge of them, I'll allow it," she smirked.

He laughed, then winced. "I'm still not clear on what happened after the commandos grabbed me. How the hell did I end up nearly drowning?"

"They tied weights on you."

Kiba groaned. "Bastards. So Hikaru grabbed me before I went too deep?"

"He swam down quickly. Apparently he's a merman."

Kiba snorted. "He's lucky he hid well. The Empire thinks they're too valuable for research to let them join the military."

"He lost his brother that way," Andy sighed.

The rider growled under his breath. "Well, he's one of us now. If the Empire thinks they can have him, they can think again."

Andy nodded, "I know. Just like the others, I'll find a way to protect him if need be."

Kiba watched Mai with a smile. "You managed to pry Jack away. I'm impressed."

Andy chuckled sadly, "Yeah. He just really misses his kids. I'm glad Mai has such a caring uncle though."


	29. Chapter 29

Andy stared out at the beach that was approaching, a huge grin on her face. "I'm so excited. We haven't been on a vacation in a long while."

"We've never really had a vacation," Hiroki admitted.

Hikaru smiled, "I'm ready for the water though."

Andy chuckled in response, "I'm sure you are."

They soon landed, exiting onto the beach. Andy turned to Kiba, "I hope Mai likes the water."

"I'm sure she will." Kiba grinned at the baby, who was looking around quietly.

"Let's go then," Andy started her way toward the water.

The commandos ran ahead, quickly diving into the water. Hikaru's tail splashed water at the other two before he surfaced, laughing.

Jack and Zal shared a look, then sat down on their towel. Kenji gaped at Hikaru, causing Kiba to laugh.

Andy chuckled, taking Mai to the edge of the water and sitting down with her.

Akasa soon entered and started swimming with the H team. They started racing, with Hikaru as the judge after winning the first few.

Kenji wandered over to Andy. "How long have you known?"

"That Hikaru isn't human? Since our mission at the research lab."

"Give a guy a heads up next time." Kenji gave Kiba a look. "Getting laughed at by_ him i_s embarrassing."

Andy shrugged, "Well, we have multiple nonhuman crew members, I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Just a surprise." He glanced over to where Daiki sat staring at the water. "Thanks for this trip."

Kiba nodded. "No problem."

The two Fae were watching Hikaru intently.

Andy left Mai with Kiba before heading to them, "What's up?"

Jack shook his head as Zal chuckled. "Nothing. Just nice to see him relaxed. He's been so tense since he came aboard."

Andy nodded, "Yeah, this was a good idea."

"So, any idea how long the truce will last now that Thana's gone?" Jack got to the point. "It's been months since she showed up."

Andy shrugged, "I don't think she's gone, but I'm surprised the Empire hasn't broken the truce yet. At least I know there's a good chunk of people that want peace."

"Won't matter unless they take over all the warmongers." Zal stretched as he lay down.

"Well, I still have hope things will work out eventually.. But until the Empire turns on me again, I'm just going to keep watching for Thana."

Jack nodded, watching Mai and Kiba. He smiled as Mai splashed in the water under supervision. He looked up to see Hikaru racing towards them, yelling. He got halfway to Kiba before collapsing face down in the water.

Andy rushed toward him, kneeling quickly and scanning him over. She cursed, "Get Mai to safety, I think we have trouble."

Kiba handed her to Jack, who immediately ran for the transport. He scowled as he glimpsed a figure rising from the water. "Make that definitely have trouble."

Hibiki and Hiroki quickly exited the water, rushing to help Hikaru. Hibiki froze when he saw the figure though, "I know you. You're with the peace movement on the resistance side," he remembered. "What are you doing here?"

The commando looked at him with no recognition. "Must..retrieve child or die." He jerkily began to move toward Andy.

"He's acting like he's being controlled.." Andy realized as she backed up.

Kiba cursed. "So I can't shoot him. What do we do?"

The commando turned panicked eyes to him. "Stop me please.. I don't want to do this." His gun began to rise.

Hibiki ran forward to try to disarm him.

Andy focused on the commandos mind, trying to see if she could break the control he was under or take control of him instead.

The commando punched Hibiki back as whoever was using him took full control again.

Thana's image was front and center in the commando's mind, smiling coldly as a machine emitted a beam at the bound man's head.

Andy cursed, continuing to try to push Thana from his mind to gain control.

Hibiki growled and jumped toward him, grabbing one of his arms.

The commando tried to shake him off, but then froze as he looked at Andy. He gave her a strained smile. "Make her stop…"

Andy closed her eyes to focus, finding herself in his head. She started attacking the images of Thana, trying to free him.

Thana growled. "Give me the child. I'll let you go."

"You won't be getting anyone," Andy answered, still attacking.

"Are you sure about that?" Thana's eyes glowed and Andy felt the commando stumble. "He's already mine. No memories make him easy to control." She smiled evilly.

Andy scowled, "I'm not letting you keep him."

"So you'd rather him die?" Thana shrugged. "Since it appears he can't do the job, I don't mind." Her eyes began glowing, then she disappeared as the commando fell to the ground.

Kiba knelt with a curse. He looked up at Andy. "Is she doing what I think she's doing?"

Andy opened her eyes back up, kneeling down as her eyes started glowing, gathering energy and pushing it into him to try to prevent him from being drained.

He trembled, his eyes apologetic. "I-I'm sor-sorry. She ma-made me.."

"Shh, it's okay," Andy spoke gently as she focused on trying to keep him alive.

Thana's voice echoed in her head. "You can't stop me." Her laugh was vicious as the commando stiffened in agony, his eyes fading as they locked with Andy's.

Andy growled at the voice, intent on keeping the commando alive. She pulled in energy as fast as she could, transferring it to him just as quick.

Thana screamed enraged as her control vanished.

The commando lay unconscious in Kiba's arms.

Andy finished making sure his vitals were stable before looking at Kiba, "Thana was controlling him. She's gone for now though."

Kiba scowled. "I was hoping we'd killed her, dammit." He carefully stood, hefting the commando over his shoulder. "We should probably return to the Vengeance. Is he a threat?"

"He was mindwiped, I don't think he'll hurt anyone unless he's controlled."

Hibiki approached, "He's from the resistance, if we can get him to remember."

"How did you meet?" Kiba gave Jack a thumbs up as he approached the transport.

"Just like there's a group in the Empire wanting peace, there's one in the resistance as well. The groups have met up a few times to try to figure out how to spread our message," Hibiki informed.

"Wow. I had no idea." Kiba gently lay the commando down. "You know his name?"

"Ryusei."

Jack frowned as he looked back at them. "What the hell happened?"

"Thana happened," Andy answered angrily.

Jack cursed. "I'm guessing the vacation is canceled?"

"Unfortunately," Andy spoke as she scanned over Hikaru again as Hiroki brought him in.

Kiba was about to speak when his comm beeped.

"Uhh guys? We could use a little help here!" Kenji's voice was breathless, the sounds of fighting audible.

Andy looked back out of the transport, cursing. "When did they appear?"

Jack raced out of the transport. "Probably while we were occupied with that guy." He began shooting flames at another other commando as Kenji flew backward, blood arcing from a sword slash. Daiki was already face down unmoving.

Zal was shooting flames as well, but stopped as one of the commandos aimed a metal wand at him and pressed a button. The Fae cried out, his flames enveloping him instead. He fell, his body smoking.

Akasa was still standing, bleeding from a wound in his shoulder. He shot at the attackers, taking them down one by one.

"You two get the injured back to the transport," Andy ordered Hiroki and Hibiki.

She grabbed her pistol before running out and starting to fire.

Another commando fell, the rest withdrawing down the beach.

Jack knelt beside Zal, head bowed. He gently closed his partner's glazed eyes and carefully lifted him. He walked slowly into the transport as the two members of H team met Andy at the hatch. Their faces were grim.

Andy scanned everyone over, sighing when she realized Kenji and Zal were already gone. She focused on taking care of Daiki, working to get him healed and stabilized before she moved back to the other two.

Focusing the energy she was pulling in, as well as some of her life force energy, she eventually managed to bring their vitals and breathing back to a steady rate. She stood there keeping an eye on them for a few more minutes as she tried to steady herself when the exhaustion and dizziness started hitting her.

Kiba reached out, steadying her. "Sit down and rest. We'll be back soon." He started the takeoff sequence as he slipped into the pilot's seat.

Jack kept one hand on Zal, his face set in a grimace as they flew back, the other clenched into a fist. He looked at Andy. "She has mages now. We're in trouble."

"We'll figure something out," Andy sighed, still fighting the dizziness.

Kiba frowned, but remained silent as he flew back to the Vengeance. As they landed, he commed Tsukasa. "Thana's back. We were attacked by her commandos. Several of the crew are headed to the infirmary. She's got mages now according to Jack. We need to call a meeting."

Tsukasa growled under his breath. "As soon as everyone's available, we'll do it."

Kiba acknowledged, then stood and opened the hatch.

Hibiki and Hiroki lifted up a few of the unconscious crew and headed out to the infirmary. Akasa followed behind, his shoulder now wrapped.

Andy stood slowly and headed out to the hallway, using the wall to keep her upright as she headed to the infirmary.

Kiba wrapped his arm around her waist, comm-ing Emu to get the other injured from the transport.

Andy stopped for a moment, "I hate this feeling. I am so glad I can help the others but I hate the dizziness and exhaustion that follows. Sometimes it's not as bad but other times it's worse."

Kiba hugged her close. "Hopefully someday you won't have to use your ability."

"I hope so. I wish we knew where she was hiding."

"We'll find her. I swear we will and I will end her myself." Kiba's voice was tight. "First it was you, now she's trying to take Mai. That is **not **going to happen. She'll have to kill me first."

Andy nodded, "Me too." She continued walking, heading into the infirmary to see if Itsuki needed help.

Itsuki looked at her and shook his head. "You don't look good. I don't want you to end up in here yourself." He finished wrapping bandages around Kenji, and glanced at Zal trying not to sigh.

"Is everyone still stable?" Andy looked around before sighing. "I guess I should go get some rest.."

"No, but I'll try to manage." He began to gather supplies to treat Zal's burns. "You may have made a mistake bringing him back."

Andy frowned, "Why?"

"From what I can tell, these are not normal burns. They appear to be still burning. Also, they cover most of his body. If he wasn't comatose, he'd be in excruciating pain."

Jack spoke up. "They were caused by a mage wand. It takes our fire and turns it against us."

"Should I really have let him stay dead though?" Andy looked down at Zal with worry as she tried to think of ideas to help him. "There has to be something we can do.."

Jack thought for a moment, then nodded. "We need to destroy the wand. Then the burns can be healed." He cocked his head. "I have a suggestion but you won't like it and I don't know if it would work."

"What is it?"

"Kill him until we destroy the wand? I don't know how long it is before you can't revive someone though."

Andy looked thoughtful, "I don't know how long it is either, but we could stop his heart then put him in a cryopod? Then try it when we get rid of the wand?"

Kiba and Itsuki gasped in unison. "You're not seriously considering this?"

Jack gazed at Itsuki. "I've seen someone die from these burns before. It's long and agonizing. Believe me, this is a better option."

"I don't want to have brought him back just to hurt," Andy sighed. "Jack is closest to him, if this is what he says is best, then I'll do it."

"Believe me, he'd thank you." Jack gently took Zal's hand and nodded at Andy.

Andy took a deep breath, focusing her energy into stopping his heart. Within seconds he stopped breathing as well.

Kiba made a strangled noise, then stalked out of the infirmary.

Jack brushed a hand over Zal's head and released his hand. "Thank you."

Andy sighed, "Get him to a cryopod." She looked at Itsuki, "Let me know if you need me." She headed out of the room, heading toward her and Kiba's room. When she finally got there, she started crying, unsure if she did the right thing.

Kiba scanned the nearby planets, angry tears pricking his eyes. He was going to find Thana and torture her. He couldn't use the wand but he would figure out something. A chime alerted him to a strange energy reading on a nearby moon. After checking it, the rider took a deep breath. Time to make her pay. He headed for the launch bay.

After a while, Andy wiped her tears and sat back up, still feeling a little dizzy. She had to find that wand so she could save Zal. She went to a console and started scanning for any sign of Thana, finally spotting something that looked interesting and heading for the bay.

Kiba landed on the moon and transformed before climbing out of the fighter. He headed for the only building visible, gun held ready. He was so intent on looking forward, he failed to notice the figure behind him. The shock from the taser overwhelmed him and he dropped unconscious. His armor dissolved as the commando smiled.

Andy landed, exiting the fighter she'd taken. She got her pistol ready, eyes glowing as she scanned for energy signatures. She froze when she noticed one that looked familiar. Was Kiba really here? She approached slowly, looking around as she opened one of the building doors.

A commando gave her a smile and waved her inside.

Kiba was bound between two beams in a x shape, his eyes closed. He appeared uninjured.

"Let him go," Andy growled.

"Now now. I have plans for him." Thana's voice held a hint of amusement.

"What do you want with him?" She turned to the voice.

"That depends on you. I might mind wipe him. I might break him." Thana's form appeared. "Or maybe.. I'll just kill him slowly while you watch." She nodded to the commando, who pulled a knife and began to approach Kiba.

"Stop." Andy sighed. "Why are you really doing this? Do you just enjoy hurting people?"

"You finally realized that? I love the terrified eyes, the cries of pain. And yours are exquisite." She locked gazes with Andy as she nodded to the commando. He slapped Kiba, waiting until the rider's eyes focused to slowly press the knife point into his shoulder.

Kiba cried out as the metal sank into the muscle, heart sinking as he saw Andy.

"Stop! Let him go. Just take me instead. Torture me all you want and leave them all alone."

Thana glanced at her thoughtfully. "I accept your surrender. The commando will give you my coordinates." She shook her head as she looked at Kiba. "I refuse to give in to you though. For all the trouble he's caused, he has to die. But out of respect, I'll kill him quickly."

The woman stood, approaching Kiba. She locked her eyes with his, then hers glowed brightly.

Kiba began to stiffen, his eyes wide. Seconds later, they closed as his head fell and his body sagged.

The commando touched his comm, sending coordinates to her watch. A metal wand on his hip caught Andy's attention as Thana's form dissolved into pixels and disappeared.

Andy shot at him, killing him quickly. She grabbed the wand before heading over to Kiba. She undid the bonds before taking him back to the fighter. She got them back to the Vengeance before taking him to the infirmary. She called Jack, "I found a wand."

She then put all of her focus and energy into bringing Kiba back. She fought the persistent dizziness, getting him breathing and stabilized. When Jack appeared, she held out the wand, "How do we destroy it?"

Jack gave her a feral smile. "Allow me. You might want to put it down first though."

She set it down before watching him.

He raised his hand, flames dancing on his fingers. He fired the flames at the wand, then concentrated. Before her eyes, the metal began to melt. In a few minutes, there was a large metal disk on the floor. He raised his eyes to hers with a triumphant noise.

"Get Zal," she turned to look back at Kiba a moment. She then glanced at her watch, memorizing the coordinates before deleting them from her watch.

He returned a few moments later, Zal cradled in his arms. The Fae looked like he was sleeping and she had to remind herself of the truth.

Once he was laid out on the table, Andy started the process to revive him. She cursed as she felt worse by the second but continued to work.

Eventually his heart started beating again and once it was steady, she pulled away, almost falling to the floor.

Jack swiftly picked her up and laid her on an empty bed. "You could have waited. I'm guessing Kiba ran into some trouble and you had to help him?"

"Yeah, definitely ran into trouble.." She sighed. "I just happened to find the wand by accident."

Jack sighed and ran his hand over her hair. "Why don't you rest? I'll inform everyone you're indisposed."

Andy nodded, closing her eyes. She waited a few minutes, trying to get the dizziness to fade before she opened them back up and looked around. Finding no one conscious in the room, she snuck down toward the bay and flew off in a fighter.

She input the coordinates Thana had given her and she set the autopilot. As she flew, she wondered if she should give in like she'd said or if she should take on Thana. If Thana was even really there..

She closed her eyes to rest some more, knowing it would take a while to reach her destination.

Kiba regained consciousness to hear both Jack and Tsukasa cursing. He blinked his eyes open and managed to get out the words "What's wrong?"

Tsukasa quieted, coming over to his bed. "Your wife absconded with a fighter and took off for parts unknown."

Jack sighed. "She was able to retrieve a wand. She revived both you and Zal, then pretended to sleep until I left."

Kiba groaned. He was going to kick her ass when he found her. "Have you tried tracking her internal chip?"

Tsukasa face palmed. "I forgot she had that. Let me activate it." He tapped some buttons on the infirmary console. "Got her. Not sure where the hell she's going though."

"Send the coordinates to my fighter." Kiba shakily rose from the bed as Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll take the Valkyrie. I'm sure there are a few others who will come with us."

Andy woke again after a while, noticing she was approaching a planet. The fighter landed by a large building and she soon entered, eyes glowing so she could sense for energy signatures. She sensed just a few and followed down the hallway to where they were.

She soon found herself in a room, five commandos surrounding her. She was soon unarmed, struggling as she was being dragged to a post and tied up.

Another hologram flickered to life in front of her. Thana laughed. "You actually came alone? Now I'm sorry I'm not there. Oh well, my friends will treat you well. I'll see you later.. If you survive, that is." The hologram disappeared.

Andy tried to drain the commandos but found they had shields protecting them.

She screamed as the first commando stabbed a knife into her stomach. After they used her as a punching bag for a few minutes, she was starting to bruise up all over, a pool of blood staining the floor around her. She panted hard, trying to suck in air, but soon the pain was too much and she was taken in by the darkness.

Kiba cursed the engines. He once again wished for teleportation. Jack touched his arm. "Calm down. You won't be able to help her if you lose your head."

Kiba nodded with a sigh. "I just can't get the thought out of my head that she was protecting us. Who knows what that bitch is putting her through?"

Daiki's voice was low. "We **will **save her. Then we'll torture Thana until she screams for mercy."

Kenji swallowed hard, wrapping the youngest prince in an embrace as he stared at the stars passing by.

"She looked exhausted earlier. I wonder how she even got the energy to fly," Hiroki wondered.

Hikaru shook his head, "She's strong, I'm sure she's fine."

Kiba didn't answer, only tightened his lips as he stared out the viewscreen. "We'll be there in fifteen. Everyone get ready."

Akasa and the H team nodded, checking their weapons.

When they landed, Kiba looked at the others. "Our main objective is Andy. If you have the opportunity, kill the bitch. But _don't_ endanger yourselves."

Daiki snorted, but remained silent as Kenji shot him a concerned look.

The H team gave a small salute.

"Let's go save her." Kiba took point after he transformed. Leading the way into the building, he glimpsed movement seconds before hearing gunshots. He rolled out of the way, firing back. He ignored the commando who collapsed dead as he passed by, eyes roaming the room before seeing Andy.

A wash of red flowed over his vision and he raced forward, shooting commandos. He ignored flashes of pain as he approached. However, he couldn't ignore the taser that suddenly zapped him and he untransformed, body spasming.

Daiki was a man possessed, shooting indiscriminately as he followed his brother. Kenji tried to keep up, but a commando blocked his way and he began to fight. A lucky shot burrowing into his leg made him stumble and the commando slammed his rifle into his head, making Kenji pass out.

Akasa shot from behind them, ordering the H team to get the others back to the transport.

Hiroki glanced at Hibiki with a frown, "You work on getting them back. We'll help Akasa."

Hibiki nodded, picking up Kenji and rushing back the way they'd come.

They finally cleared the area of commandos, Hibiki going to Kiba's side to check on him.

Akasa started to untie Andy, wincing when he noticed the bruising.

Kiba's voice was weak. "Is she alright?" His eyes were unfocused as minute spasms went through him.

After laying her down, Akasa checked for a pulse. He shook his head sadly, "It's too late."

Kiba went white, scrambling over to Andy. Tears began streaming down his cheeks and he brushed a hand through her hair. Then his eyes began glowing as he concentrated. His hand tightened on her head as he tried to revive her.

Daiki watched for a moment, then went to where the few commandos who had surrendered were sitting. He raised his pistol and calmly started executing them.

Akasa approached, "I don't think Andy would want you doing that. They surrendered."

Daiki's eyes were hard. "They _killed_ her. They tied her up, stabbed and beat her to death and you're _lecturing_ me?!" He lowered his gun and turned his back to the last commando. "You really think **you** know what she would have wanted?"

The commando slowly smiled when he realized no one was paying attention to him. He slowly slid a small pistol out of a pocket, took aim and fired twice.

Daiki was glaring at Akasa when he felt two sharp pains in his head. He fell forward as his eyes rolled up, blood beginning to pour down his back.

Akasa stared in horror for a moment before quickly shooting the commando. He knelt by Daiki, trying to stop the bleeding but knowing it was useless.

Kiba screamed Daiki's name as he continued trying to revive Andy. Suddenly there was a flash and light began flowing out of him and into her. He tried to control the amount, but failed. Within seconds, he had slumped over her as the power surged.

Andy sucked in a deep breath, groaning as she started to come back to consciousness.

Jack gasped as he knelt beside them. "By the gods...Andy?" He gently moved Kiba onto his back, frowning as he realized the rider's skin was ice cold.

Andy coughed, opening her eyes, "What's happening?"

"You were dead. Kiba.. I don't know what he did." The Fae shot a look at the unmoving man, then tried to block Andy's view. "Daiki's been shot by the commandos in the head." He sighed. "Kenji is on the Valkyrie with a bullet in his leg. He's stable though."

Andy nodded, taking in the information. She pushed herself up, spotting Kiba in the process. She rushed to him, scanning him over. Tears filled her eyes but she shook her head and tried to get to Daiki's side. After working on him a while, she got the bleeding to stop and his vitals steady. "He should have a transfusion when we get him to the infirmary."

Akasa nodded, picking Daiki up and carrying him to the Valkyrie.

Andy went back to Kiba, starting the process to revive him. She pushed some of her energy into him along with the energy she was pulling in from around her.

Akasa came back after a while to see her still working on trying to revive him, "You don't want to die trying to bring him back. You'll both end up dead if you don't stop this soon."

Andy sobbed, "I don't know why it's not working."

"I don't know, but you need to stop. You'll use up all of your energy for nothing."

Tears streamed down her face as she finally pulled her hands away from him.

Jack gently lifted Kiba and sadly walked to the Valkyrie. He placed him into the infirmary, covering him with a sheet. He sat down heavily on the bridge.

Akasa helped the crying Andy back to the ship.

Hiroki took the pilot's seat and set course for the Vengeance silently.

When they arrived, Akasa directed the others to move the injured to the infirmary, giving Itsuki a heads up.

Jack knelt beside the quiet Andy. "I'll take care of Kiba."

She nodded, heading out of the Valkyrie and going to her room, crying herself to sleep.

Jack took Kiba's body to his room and began to prepare him.

Akasa headed to the bridge, sadness in his eyes. He looked at Tsukasa, "Daiki was injured but is stable. Kenji was also injured but is fine. Unfortunately though, Kiba didn't make it.."

Tsukasa's jaw clenched, his eyes glittering with tears. "How?"

"Andy actually died, and he revived her somehow, but she can't manage to bring him back."

Tsukasa nodded slowly. "It wasn't for nothing at least. We're a few hours from Eshana. The funeral will happen as soon as we arrive."

Jack gently knocked on Andy's door and waited.

Andy woke, feeling numb. She opened the door slowly.

Jack gave her a gentle smile. "I'm finished. Do you want to see him?"

She took a deep breath, nodding.

He took her into his room.

Kiba lay on a futon, dressed in a white and gold yukata. He looked like he would wake up at any moment.

Andy tried not to cry, "Thank you." She approached Kiba slowly, kissing his forehead before turning away, tears starting to stream again.

Jack embraced her. "He died saving you. I'm sure he doesn't regret it at all."

"If I hadn't gone off by myself he wouldn't have died."

"Maybe, maybe not. Thana _had_ killed him before." Jack released her, locking gazes. "He knew there was a danger but he didn't hesitate to save you. He loved you more than anything. Keep that in your heart."

Tsukasa's voice came over the comm. "We're in orbit around Eshana. Andy, find the best place. We'll be ready when you are."

Andy thought for a moment, quickly choosing the place. She headed to the graves of Akemi and Aiko and stared at them for a while before finally calling Tsukasa and giving him the coordinates.

He acknowledged. "An hour good? Let everyone get ready, give you some time to say goodbye?"

"Alright." Andy headed to get changed.

An hour later, the crew were assembled in the small graveyard. An open white casket lay next to the lover's graves. Kiba lay covered in flowers. Daiki was noticeably absent, still unconscious in the infirmary. Several crew were openly crying.

Andy stared numbly, tears no longer appearing.

Tsukasa slowly moved beside the casket, clearing his throat. "We are here to say goodbye to Kiba. He was a true friend, brother and beloved husband. He can never be replaced and will be avenged." He fought the lump in his throat as tears streaked his face. "We will always miss you. Rest well."

Andy took a deep breath, "This is the resting place of two lovers, Akemi and Aiko, a prince from Chandra and a leader from Eshana. Kiba and I were reincarnated from Akemi and Aiko, and just as we met again in this life, I know we'll meet again in our next." She took off the necklace she was wearing, the royal jewel of Chandra and placed it on Kiba's chest.

She stepped back, pausing when she thought she saw the jewel almost glowing.

She froze, seeing Aiko appear, standing next to Kiba. She gasped, "Void.."

Aiko looked at her with a small smile, raising her hands to Kiba.

Andy stared in confusion as she watched Aiko work.

Tsukasa gave Andy a questioning look, his eyes wide.

The rest of the crew exchanged looks and began to mutter among themselves.

Andy kept watching in silence, unsure if she should try to help or not.

Aiko pushed energy into Kiba, working on reviving him.

Andy stared as Kiba sucked in a deep breath. "How..?"

Aiko smirked and pointed to the necklace before disappearing.

Andy stepped closer to Kiba, scanning him over and noticing his vitals were steady. "Thank you, Aiko."

Tsukasa moved to her side, his jaw dropping as he saw Kiba breathing. "What the hell?"

"Aiko revived him."

He shook his head in amazement. He opened his mouth to speak but the comm interrupted.

"Tsukasa! There's a commando ship approaching." Kai's voice was tight.

Itsuki's voice broke in. "Daiki's going downhill."

"We'll be right there," Andy answered. "Let's get Kiba back to the infirmary and I'll take care of Daiki, while you take care of the ship." She looked at Tsukasa.

The captain nodded. "Everyone get back on the Valkyrie!" He hefted Kiba out of the casket and began to quickly move toward the ship.

Andy rushed back to the Valkyrie, worried about Kiba and Daiki. She was relieved Kiba was alive though, and she hoped everything would work out fine.

After returning back to the Vengeance, Andy ran to the infirmary and went to Daiki's side, working on keeping his vitals steady. She got him stabilized and then sat next to Kiba who'd been brought in a while before.

Kiba's eyes fluttered open, anxiously looking around. He exhaled slowly as he saw Andy. "Thank the gods. It worked.."

"_Never _do that again," Andy grabbed his hand.

He chuckled for a minute, then he froze. "Daiki! Is he-?"

"He's stable."

"I thought he was dead too. The commando just shot him.."

"He's going to be okay as long as he stays stable," Andy informed.

The Vengeance suddenly rocked violently.

Kiba looked up. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

"We're under attack," Andy sighed. "I don't know much more since I've been in here."

Kiba growled, sitting up quickly with a grimace and touching his comm. "Who's shooting?"

Tsukasa's voice was strained. "Thana's commandos have returned. They're lobbing mercury bombs at us."

Kiba swore and stood shakily. "We can't let them get close. Think they'll follow if we go to warp?"

Tsukasa's reply made him freeze. "Warp is offline. And our shields are dropping fast."

"Any chance you've hit them in a place to knock out their energy barrier?" Andy wondered.

"Let me find out." Tsukasa left the comm open as he looked at Rei. The commando shook his head.

"Not yet. But we're targeting their engines so hopefully our next hit will." Tsukasa nodded to Rei, who quickly launched missiles.

The commando ship evaded the missiles and started accelerating towards them.

"Shit! Tsukasa, we need to get away now!" Rei's voice was panicked. "They've armed the rest of their mercury bombs and are on a crash course!"

Andy looked at Kiba in panic, trying to think of anything she could do to help. "Remember that one time you blew up a ship with your psychic abilities? How did you do that?" She focused out on the enemy ship, trying and failing to drain them.

Kiba hit his comm. "Tell everybody to brace for impact. Even if I _can _do this, there will still be a shock wave." He looked at Andy, then let his gaze drift, his eyes beginning to glow.

A few minutes later, the Vengeance was sent flying.

Kiba tried to grab Andy but the shock wave slammed him to the wall, then the floor. His eyesight went blurry, then dark. Andy held onto something for a moment, before being knocked to the ground. She hit her arm, groaning. When the ship quit shaking, she moved to Kiba's side and checked him over before checking everyone else in the infirmary.

Itsuki gave her a smile. "We're okay. You should check the rest of the ship."

Andy nodded, moving Kiba back up into a bed before heading to the bridge.

Tsukasa looked up from where he was checking an unconscious Yoshi. "Everyone in the infirmary alright?"

"Yeah, Kiba's out again, but he'll be fine. How are you guys?"

"Think Yoshi's got a concussion, but otherwise we're fine." He stood, hand pressed to his side.

"Are you sure?" She looked at him worried.

Tsukasa lifted his hand, grimacing as it came away blood stained. "Damn it.." He swayed, grabbing the wall for balance.

Andy went to him, wrapping an arm around him to help him back to his seat. She then worked on healing him up, focusing on his wound. When she was done, she headed out to check on the others. She knocked on Jack's door first.

Jack opened the door, his eyes swirling. "I was just on my way to the infirmary."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Zal, not so much. That shockwave hit him hard because he's lighter. Slammed him around pretty bad. He's having trouble breathing."

Andy nodded, "I'll help him." She entered, going to Zal's side and working on helping. "Do you know who has Mai?"

"Terui, last I checked a few hours ago. But I can't reach him."

Andy cursed, "I'll check on them next."

Her comm chimed. "Andy? Etsuko here. Mai's with me and she's fine."

"Thank you," Andy sighed with relief before finishing healing Zal. She stood, "I'll go check on Terui."

She headed out and knocked on Terui's door before slowly opening it, "Terui? Are you in here?"

The flicker of flames and the smell of smoke near the bedroom caught her eye.

She cursed, heading in and scanning for energy signatures. She found one, approaching and avoiding the flames before lifting it and carrying it into the hall. She knelt by Terui, checking him over for injuries before trying to wake him. After no response, she carried him to the infirmary before continuing to check on the crew. "We need fire suppression in Terui's room," she called to the bridge before knocking on another door.

Kenji's shaky voice came over the comm. "Need someone to meet me in the bay.. If I make it there."

"I'll be right there," Andy answered, heading down.

The fighter's engine sputtered out just as he entered, causing it to slam into the floor and slide several feet before coming to a stop.

Andy opened it quickly, "What happened? The shockwave?" She started scanning him over.

"Got hit by one of the bombs first." He slurred, his eyes unfocused. He touched the back of his head with a grimace before dropping his hand.

Andy spent the next while healing him up before taking him to the infirmary to rest. She then counted through the crew, remembering their newest member, Ryusei. She found him locked in the brig. "How are you doing down here? Did you get hurt?"

He blinked at her blankly as he sat cradling his right arm. There was blood in his hair and a stain on his collar.

Andy cursed as she looked him over. She unlocked the door and went in, kneeling bedside him and helping heal him. She sat next to him for a few minutes, making sure he was okay before locking the door again. "I'll try to convince Tsukasa to let you out of here soon. I'm sorry you've been stuck down here."

He slowly shrugged. "I tried to kill you and kidnap your daughter. I wouldn't let me out ever. I'm surprised he didn't order me executed."

"I wouldn't let that happen. You were controlled, and you're not the first on our crew to have tried to kill us."

"I'm not crew. And it shouldn't matter in war. I'm the enemy and don't expect special treatment."

"I'm just treating you like I treat everyone else," Andy shrugged. "And according to Hibiki, you were resistance who wanted peace between the resistance and Empire, which means you're fine in my opinion."

"I don't remember any of that. How do you know I won't try to kill you again?" Ryusei gave her a puzzled look. "I could be faking this."

"I'm a pretty trusting person," Andy admitted. "But I'm also a decent judge of character. If you want to stay locked up though, I guess I could let you."

Ryusei chuckled. "I like you. Honestly, I'm starting to go crazy being alone down here. For some reason, I'm getting deja vu and I hate it."

"Maybe you were kept prisoner before you lost your memories?"

"I think you're probably right. Though these are better accommodations."

"Well, maybe Hibiki can help you remember things if he tells you what he knows. Then you also might not be as lonely."

"He's been trying every visit. But nothing is familiar." He sighed and hung his head. "The problem is, he barely knows me. There's a very real chance I could have been a plant to rat out the peace movement."

"Well, I guess what matters is what you want now. What do you want?"

"I want out of here. I want a place to belong."

Andy smiled, "I'll see what I can do to help you."

He gave her a small smile. "Good luck. Have a feeling your captain wants to forget about me."

Andy shrugged, "He might be ship captain, and head of the resistance, but I'm in charge of the Empire. If I can't get you a place on the ship, I can get you a place with the peace movement."

He nodded, then yawned.

"Get some rest. I'll visit again when I can," she said with a smile before heading out to check on Kiba.

He was staring at himself in a mirror. "What am I wearing and why?"

Andy sighed, "Something Jack put you in for your funeral."

He stared at her, blinking rapidly. "Funeral?"

"You had no idea what you were doing when you revived me, and ended up killing yourself in the process. I couldn't revive you either, so we were having a funeral.. Aiko somehow had power in the jewel, and she revived you.."

He looked down at the floor, speechless for a moment. Then he whispered "I just focused my energy on you. I don't know how. Your heart started beating and I fell into the darkness."

"You have to know how to control your energy, not just push it all into someone."

He raised his eyes. "Are you angry?"

She shook her head, tears returning, "No, I just wanted you back. I felt like it was my fault. If I hadn't gone off, or if I was stronger and didn't die, then you wouldn't have had to revive me."

"It is **not** your fault. I chose to revive you because I'd rather die than lose you. And you were incredibly strong. The stab wound alone should have killed you." He reached for her hand. "I was terrified. First you, then Daiki was shot.."

Andy pulled him in for a hug, staying silent as tears ran down her cheeks.

He gripped her tight, slightly shaking. "Don't ever leave me. Take me with you."

Andy nodded, "Same for you."

He chuckled through his tears as the door slid open.

"Am I interrupting?" Tsukasa looked at them warily.

Andy shook her head, pulling away and wiping away some of her tears.

"Okay.. well then, repairs are almost complete. I'm a little worried at what she might throw at us next. How's Daiki?"

"Last I checked he was stable," Andy answered.

"Any serious injuries among the crew?"

"I healed everyone up." She sighed, "Though I really think you should release Ryusei."

He frowned. "What brought that on? And do you really trust him?"

"I was talking to him because he got injured. And he's not the first one to try to kill us," Andy shrugged. "I think he's fine."

Tsukasa stood there for a minute, then shrugged. "Fine. But if he tries to kill you again, don't blame me if I kill him."

"If he tries to kill me, _I'll _kill him."

Tsukasa chuckled. "Fair enough. Well, we're on stand down for right now. So get him acclimated before the next disaster happens."

Andy nodded, "Thanks."

He gave her a smile before leaving.

"Andy?" Terui called.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Where's your pad? I found a file on Ryusei."

"I'll go get it. Send me the file."

Terui acknowledged, accessing his pad through Itsuki's terminal. He tapped a key. "Done." He coughed lightly and ran a hand through his curls. "Why am I in here anyway?"

"There was an explosion and you were injured," Andy informed.

"Last thing I remember was starting Kiba's honoring.." He suddenly realized Kiba was smiling at him and backed up slowly. "How?"

"It's complicated, but he was saved," Andy answered.

Terui gave an embarrassed smile. "Sorry. Just didn't realize he was sitting there."

She smiled, "It's okay. It really surprised me that he was alive too."

Kiba laughed, then looked at her. "You think something in the file might jolt our new member's memory?"

"Maybe. I'll read through it first to know what to expect.."

"I'm going to go change. Do you want me to come with you when you spring our amnesiac from the brig?"

Andy nodded before smirking, "Honestly, after what happened, I don't want to let you out of my sight."

Kiba grinned. "Then you better come with me. I might need your help getting out of this."

She chuckled, taking his hand.


	30. Chapter 30

Ryusei screamed, clutching his head as memories flashed through at lightning speed. He curled into a ball, desperately praying to pass out. Certain memories cut like a knife and he trembled. Why hadn't they just killed him? He fought to stay forgetful, not wanting to remember the truth.

Andy and Kiba headed down toward the brig.

"You ready to get out of here?" Andy smiled before she noticed how he was curled up. "Are you okay?" She opened the lock and went in, kneeling by him.

"Get away! Just kill me.." He flinched away, trying to back up.

"There's no reason to kill you," Andy spoke softly, unmoving.

"I'm a liar, a traitor sent to destroy.. I don't deserve to be free." He finally backed into the wall, tears streaking his face. "Your captain will execute me, so you might as well do it before him."

"I don't see you as a traitor, just someone who changed their mind and wants to help the resistance in a different way. I'm not going to let him execute you."

He looked at her in confusion. "You know my mission?"

She smiled softly, "One of my friends found your file for me."

He paled and whispered "Then you know what my orders were if I was discovered.." He showed her a green capsule. His hand shook.

Kiba growled. "Andy, you better grab that before he takes it!"

Andy quickly grabbed the capsule from him, stashing it in a pocket he couldn't reach. "I don't care about what your orders were."

He wrapped his arms around his legs. "It doesn't matter what you think. You told me this is a resistance ship and your captain is the head. He won't be as forgiving."

Ryusei hung his head as Kiba fumed.

"If Tsukasa even considers it, I'll kick his ass."

"This might technically be a resistance ship, but don't forget I'm also Empire and have at least four people on this ship who'll listen to me before they listen to Tsukasa. I can have them guard you if he does get upset at you."

"Even though I was ordered to kill them if I was able?" The resistance commando shook his head. "Just admit I need to die. I'd prefer you did it quickly rather than be executed slowly."

"It doesn't matter what your orders were. What matters is how you feel about them now. One of my men, Akasa, was sent to kill me. He's now my general and one of my friends. He couldn't go through with his mission and I understood that, just like I understand what your mission was and that you couldn't go through with it." Andy sighed. "You're under my protection now, whether I have to have my men stand guard at your door or if I have to send you somewhere safer. Just admit that sounds better than having to die."

He looked up at her in awe. He opened his mouth, but the brig door slid open. Tsukasa appeared and fired the pistol he held.

Ryusei's eyes went wide, then he slumped to the side. Blood spread on his shirt.

Kiba stared at him in shock. "Tsukasa? What the hell?!"

Andy growled but decided to work on healing Ryusei before trying to argue with Tsukasa. She raised her hands up and tried to stop the bleeding.

Tsukasa started shaking, dropping the pistol. He met Kiba's eyes before collapsing to the floor.

Kiba raced to his side. "Something's wrong. This isn't like him at all."

Andy cursed, "Do you think Thana has anything to do with it?"

Kiba cradled his brother. "I don't know. It could be on our side. Evian has similar abilities."

Andy growled, moving away from Ryusei and going to Tsukasa's side, trying to see if she could sense anything in his mind. She focused on trying to get in, reopening her eyes.

She was in Tsukasa's quarters, watching him speak to his terminal.

"I'm the head of the resistance and I am voiding his orders. We should be encouraging the peace movement, not destroying it."

"Have you forgotten everything they have done to us? Killing your parents, using Kiba? Subjugating Chandra? The peace movement is never going to take off, the Empire is too focused on tyranny." Evian's voice was hard.

"Andy isn't a dictator. She-"

Evian cut him off. "She's a fugitive. The Empire has rejected her, put a bounty on her head. Nothing she does will affect the outcome of this war. Now, I order you to execute Commando Nakamura."

Tsukasa growled and shook his head. "Not going to happen."

Evian sighed. "You leave me no choice. Metsura Tamen."

Tsukasa stiffened, his eyes clouding briefly. Then they cleared and he nodded silently. Turning off the terminal, he picked up his pistol and left the room.

Andy opened her eyes back in the brig, growling, "I don't care if she's related to you, I want to kill that bitch."

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "What did you see?"

"Evian and Tsukasa arguing basically. He didn't want to hurt Ryusei and wants to promote the peace movement. She's stuck in her ways about how the Empire hurt your family and is completely against the peace movement. She says nothing I do will change the Empire and then she took him over and made him shoot Ryusei."

Kiba's eyes blazed. "Now you understand why I was reluctant to sign on to the resistance completely?"

"I hate to say it, but maybe to some extent the Empire is right.. the Resistance doesn't want peace, even if there's an opportunity for it."

"I hoped with the return of my brothers, my aunt would lose her wish for revenge.. Guess it was wishful thinking." He glanced at Ryusei. "He okay?"

"I need to do a bit more healing but he's stable and will live." Andy sighed, "Tsukasa is supposed to be in charge of the resistance. If the council isn't listening to him, he's just like me, pointless to be in charge. But if _I _went after the council they'd write it off as Empire doing their usual tyranny."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of my aunt. I need to know one thing. How did she take Tsukasa over? It's a matter of life and death."

"She said some words... Metsura.. Something?"

He blanched. "Tamen?"

Andy nodded, "What's it mean?"

"She can influence someone in one of two ways. Metsura activates the control. Dake is a temporary control word, used for fast action and returns the controlled to a normal state when whatever action needed is finished. Tamen is a control word that self destructs the controlled person in twenty four hours."

He gazed down at the unconscious Tsukasa. "Evian just single handedly overthrew him. She's back in charge."

"Can't you or Daiki take control?"

"I abdicated. Daiki is too young." Kiba gritted his teeth. "I have to kill her. If the controller dies, the controlled will return to normal. Don't know if it's the same for this version though."

"How do you plan to kill her? She'll be expecting us now."

He thought for a moment. "She's going to need the royal items. We still have them. I can send Rei to deliver them. She won't suspect him."

"Can't I just drain her," Andy sighed. "Blame it on Thana?"

"Can you do it at this distance?"

"I can try. Thana can do it, so why can't I?"

Kiba nodded. "Go ahead. Hopefully we can get ahead of the problem." He grimaced as Tsukasa's eyes fluttered. "Damn it. If he wakes, the self destruct starts."

Andy put a hand out to Tsukasa, draining enough energy to keep him unconscious. "This should keep him out for a while."

Andy got up, lifting Ryusei with her telekinesis. "I'm going to talk to Akasa for a few minutes. Meet me in twenty and I'll see if I can reach Evian."

Kiba nodded, hefting his brother. "I'm going to take Tsukasa to his quarters." He left the brig.

Twenty minutes later, Andy entered their room, sitting on the bed. She closed her eyes, starting to concentrate.

She started sensing energy further out, moving her way slowly through space. Finally, she found Evian's location and focused in on Evian's energy. She started draining it, slower than she would have hoped, but still draining at a decent rate.

Her comm beeped. "Hurry, Andy! Tsukasa is getting weaker."

Andy pulled harder, finally draining away all the energy.

"It didn't work… I was wrong." Kiba's voice was anguished. "She must have connected their energies.."

"Can I revive him without reviving her?"

"I don't know. Please…"

Andy headed to Tsukasa's quarters, starting to push energy into him, mixing in her life force energy.

Kiba clasped Tsukasa's hand tight and prayed.

After a few minutes, Tsukasa sucked in a breath, then another. Eventually, it resumed normally, Tsukasa's eyes cracking open. "What happened?"

Then he shot upright. "Nakamura! I shot him… why did I shoot him?"

"Because your bitch of an aunt controlled you and tried to kill you," Andy answered angrily before closing her eyes, focusing back to where Evian had been, making sure she wasn't revived as well.

Tsukasa stared at her confused.

Kiba sighed. "Evian used her ability on you while you were arguing. She used the kill word so she could rule again."

Tsukasa scowled. "I got some words for her then."

Kiba exchanged glances with Andy. "Save them."

Tsukasa's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"Saved your life," Andy shrugged.

Tsukasa sighed. "Nevermind. I don't care anymore. Are _we _okay or do I need to be prepared for problems between the crew?"

"I think things will be fine. Once Ryusei is awake we definitely need to explain it wasn't your fault though."

The captain ran a hand through his hair. "Tempted to give command over to you."

Andy chuckled, "You're in command of the resistance but if you don't want to command the ship, I could try to do as well as you."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't think you should be complimenting me. I just shot someone under your protection. I suck at this."

"You weren't in control of yourself, it's not your fault."

Andy's comm chimed.

"What's up?"

"Empress?" Akasa's voice was quiet.

"Yes?"

"Forgive me. Nakamura has vanished."

Andy cursed, "You and the H team look for him. I'll help too in a minute." She looked at Tsukasa and Kiba, "Are you guys okay for now?"

They nodded. "Go find him."

Andy commed the bridge, "No ships have left the bay, have they?"

Yoshi frowned, checking the sensors. "No. But I am reading life signs down there. Should I send someone?"

Andy sighed, "I'm heading down there now. Thanks."

She quickly headed to the bay, looking around for Ryusei.

He had just climbed into a fighter when he saw her. "Under protection huh? Think I should take my chances away from here."

"If you want to leave, I won't stop you. But I'd like to tell you a few things first.." Andy sighed. "I want you to know, if there'd been even a few seconds more, I would have moved in front of the bullet and taken it instead. I also want you to know, Tsukasa was being controlled by Evian. He didn't want to shoot you and even wants to encourage the peace movement. Evian won't be a problem anymore." Andy looked down for a moment, "Just try to stick to the peace movement people if you can, there's still fighting going on outside of that. And Thana's still a danger so try to avoid her too." She turned to head to the bay door.

Ryusei suddenly stood in front of her, his eyes stormy. "I'm going to take a chance on you and this ship. If you betray me, you'll wish you hadn't."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "You're not the first person to threaten me, but if it helps, I don't think I've ever betrayed anyone, unless you count my father."

He gave her a small smile. "Not holding that against you. You're pretty calm. I'm impressed."

Andy shrugged, "Should I not be?"

"My ability was a secret. Evian didn't even know." He smirked at her.

Andy chuckled, "Well, it seems half of us are psychic, we have fangires, a fury, a couple Fae and a merman. Not a ton can surprise me at this point."

"Guess this _is_ a place I can belong." He chuckled, then stepped out of her way. "Do I get a better room?"

Andy smiled, "Yeah, let me show you to one of the empty rooms." She led him down the hall, opening a door.

Ryusei bowed, then entered.

"Andy?" Itsuki's voice was excited.

"Yes?"

"Daiki's awake."

"Okay. I'll be right there." She headed down to the infirmary, smiling at them when she entered.

Daiki's eyes went wide. "You-How?"

"Oh, right. A lot has happened since you've been out." Andy sat next to him, "Kiba saved me, managed to kill himself in the process. Don't worry, he's fine now, after being saved by my past incarnation at his funeral..." Andy chuckled, "Uh, your aunt tried to kill Tsukasa, but he's fine now too. Your aunt on the other hand, isn't.. And we have a new crew member."

Daiki blinked as he absorbed the information. "Sounds like Aniki. Always hated my aunt, so no tears there. Can't believe she actually tried to kill him though. What exactly happened to me? Last thing I remember was fighting with Akasa."

"All I know is you got shot in the head."

Daiki nodded slowly, trying to rise. "I guess I've been down since?"

"Yeah."

He managed to sit up, wincing as he touched the bandage around his head. "Surprised I'm not hurt worse."

"You got hit in a good spot. You were lucky."

"I feel like it."

The alarms started blaring at the same time the ship rocked violently. Tsukasa's voice came over the comm. "The damn _resistance_ is attacking us. Guess they aren't happy about Evian. Everybody hold on."

Andy cursed, closing her eyes to see if they had a barrier.

The ship shuddered, metal shrieking as it crumpled. Smoke began pouring into the infirmary from the fire raging outside.

Tsukasa swore as Yoshi reported the engines off line. "Any way to get them back up?"

Yoshi shook his head. "Not without landing somewhere and having a full day for repairs. The barrier is down as well."

Tsukasa paled. "We're wide open. What's the nearest planet?"

Rei consulted the starmap. " we were almost in orbit." He watched his sensors in shock. "The resistance ship is retreating.. What the hell is going on?"

Tsukasa frowned. "Figure it out later. Get us down."

Yoshi nodded,starting to key the sequence. He never finished as the door suddenly slid open and a commando shot him in the chest.

Tsukasa lunged at the man. "What's the meaning of this?"

The commando didn't answer, just fired again.

Tsukasa looked down in shock seeing the blood spreading over his stomach. He dimly registered Rei being shot as well before slumping to the floor.

The commando touched the console, setting the Vengeance on a collision course with the planet. Then he calmly lifted his pistol and shot himself in the head, dropping to the floor.

Five minutes later, the Vengeance crashed into Orpheus. There was no movement as fires began blazing.

Andy groaned as she came back to consciousness, the room spinning around her. Coughing hard, she pushed herself up and noticed the flames surrounding them. She went to Daiki and Itsuki, "Guys wake up." She shook them hoping they'd wake to get to safety.

She soon heard her comm beep, "Anyone alive?" Hikaru's voice weakly spoke.

"Yeah. Get off the ship if you can. Find the rest of your team and Akasa and get to safety."

Andy sighed when Itsuki and Daiki didn't respond, lifting them high enough to avoid the flames, she took them outside, laying them down gently.

She headed back in, going to where Kiba had last been. She yelled as she ran through the hall, trying to wake anyone who was unconscious.

When she made it, she threw debris out of her way, "Kiba? Are you okay?"

"Get out of here!" Kiba lay pinned under a desk. He was bleeding heavily from the mouth and his voice was weak.

"I'm not letting you die in here," Andy growled, lifting the desk off of him before lifting him with her telekinesis. She got him outside and knelt by him, spending a few moments to stop some of the bleeding before heading back in. She went to where Jack's room was, pulling the door open, "Jack? Zal?"

Both Fae smiled in relief. Jack was holding Mai, his stone creating a barrier around her.

Ryusei suddenly appeared beside her, his face darkened by smoke. "You guys okay?"

"I'm working on getting everyone out. Go meet up with the others outside, see if you guys can get Itsuki awake to start working on triage," Andy ordered.

"I'm better qualified to search." Ryusei coughed, then disappeared.

Jack and Zal nodded and made their way off the ship.

Terui and Emu ran toward her. "What happened?"

"Long story but we were attacked by the resistance," Andy coughed. "Go get outside to the others. I'm going to keep looking." She headed off toward the bridge. She found Tsukasa first, then Rei before continuing to look for others. She lifted them one by one and took them outside. She got to work on healing Rei, then frowned when she noticed Tsukasa wasn't breathing. Pushing energy into him, she eventually got him stabilized before moving back over to Kiba and working on him more.

She sat back a moment, looking around, counting who they were still missing. She looked at Hiroki, "Where is Akasa?"

Hiroki shook his head, "His room was completely filled with flames."

Andy's eyes started tearing up as she looked around. At least Etsuko, Kenji, Ryu, and Gai were still missing. Ryusei hadn't shown back up yet either. She counted again, getting distracted when she went into a coughing fit. She knew there were still people missing though, so she headed back inside, trying to keep searching. Eventually she made it to the engine room, finding Kenji. She analyzed him, frowning at how badly he was injured before carrying him outside and starting to heal him.

Ryusei dropped to his knees, Yoshi on his back. "You missed one on the bridge." He spent a few minutes coughing, then laid the man down and vanished.

Kai stumbled toward her supporting Tak. The smuggler was ashen, his breathing erratic.

Andy went to him and helped lay Tak down, kneeling by him to scan him over.

Kai watched anxiously, barely holding on to consciousness.

Ryusei coughed as he went through the hall. He could feel his energy dropping, but refused to give up. He finally located Etsuko, tears falling as he realized she was gone. Gently lifting her, he teleported out and placed her on the ground. Then he went back in, searching frantically. The fires had become almost impassable and he started to despair of finding anyone else. He stumbled, his heart slowing dangerously. Forcing himself upright, he wrenched the stuck door in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw Akasa.

The general was pinned by a training dummy, blood pooled around him. Ryusei checked for a pulse, then hit his comm. "Andy! I found Akasa! Training room one. I need-"

His heart stopped and Ryusei felt the last of his energy dissipate. He gave a silent apology as he collapsed to the floor and lay still.

Andy ran inside, hissing as the flames licked at her skin. She ran to the training room, lifting the training dummy and carrying both Akasa and Ryusei out of the room.

Once she got outside, she spent the next few hours healing up everyone she could. She sobbed when she realized Etsuko was too far gone to be revived. She took in the sights around her, some crying, some coughing, many still unconscious. It was getting dark, and she had no idea anything about the planet they were on.

She went over to Terui, "Hey, do you happen to have your pad with you still?"

Terui wiped his eyes and nodded, pulling it from his hoodie and passing it over. "They're gone, aren't they?" The teen stared at the still smoldering wreckage.

Andy wrapped her arms around him, "We couldn't find them. I'm sorry."

He clung to her, sobbing until he passed out.

Andy laid him down gently, looking at Emu who was nearby, "Keep an eye on him, okay?" She went over to the H team who were sitting in a circle. "Can you guys keep a perimeter around everyone while it's dark out? I don't want anymore attacks if we can prevent it."

Hiroki nodded, helping his friends stand. "Let us know if you need anything else."

Andy nodded, looking around to see who else was awake. She went and sat by Jack, smiling gently at Mai. She pulled up information on the planet and started reading.

Daiki slowly approached, sitting down next to them. "How many did we lose? And are we going to lose anymore?"

"As long as everyone stays stable, we aren't losing more. We lost Ryu and Gai, as well as Etsuko." Andy sighed, "There's an Empire base nearby, we might be able to find a ship there."

Daiki nodded, fighting tears at the mention of the twins. "I don't think our attackers were resistance. Happened too fast. I think it was one of Thana's tricks."

Andy nodded, "It was pretty fast to have been them. Plus someone would have had to be in on it with Evian to have known to blame us instead of Thana." She coughed. "Once it's morning, the H team and I will head to the base and see about the ship. Then we can have a funeral before we head out."

Daiki nodded. "Our newbie did pretty well I'm hearing. Is it true he's a teleporter?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah, it's true. And he was a big help."

Ryusei suddenly appeared as if discussion had summoned him. "I'm sorry. I couldn't save the others." He stared at the ground. "I was too weak and you lost them."

"You did great. Even I can't save everyone. Thank you for helping out so much, you are far from weak."

"I passed out while trying to rescue Akasa.. Actually I think I did more than that.." His eyes clouded as he remembered. "I felt my energy disappearing, like when I first met you."

Andy cursed, "Why didn't I realize it before? I think Thana drained you. The barrier went down with the ship." She frowned, "Why hasn't she taken us all out then...?"

Daiki's eyes hardened. "I don't think we can wait till morning for a ship. If she realizes we're alive…"

Andy nodded, "I'll take my team now, you guys keep an eye on everything here?"

Daiki and Ryusei nodded. "Hurry."

Andy got the H team together, heading off toward the Empire base. She entered slowly, unsure what to expect.

"Empress? You honor me." The General who had offered the truce bowed to her.

Andy gave a small smile, "Though I wish I was visiting on better conditions, I'm here since my ship was attacked by Thana. Would you, by chance, have a ship I could use?

His eyes widened, then he nodded. "Follow me."

As they walked, he examined her critically. "Were your crew saved?"

"Unfortunately we lost a few, but most of us survived," she paused a moment, coughing.

"Do you need medical treatment?" The General stopped in front of a large ship.

"I have a doctor on my crew. I can get treatment once we get everyone safe," Andy answered.

The General nodded. "This is the Shori. It is yours."

"Thank you. I hope to actually visit sometime in the future and have a tour of the base."

"I look forward to it." The General walked away.

Andy entered the ship, surprised at the size . "Let's hurry back to the others."

When they returned, Andy froze at the sight.

Itsuki was frantically trying to keep Ryusei breathing. Daiki and the Fae lay crumpled on the ground unmoving. The doctor glanced over. "Thana attacked. Most of her victims just collapsed. Ryusei hasn't been so lucky. She's torturing him."

Ryusei went still as Kiba stumbled toward her, then collapsed.

Andy scanned Kiba over, cursing before going to Ryusei and pushing energy into him to try to keep him alive.

Thana's voice spoke in her head. "I told you he was mine. Return him and I'll give the others back their lives."

Andy growled, continuing to push energy into Ryusei.

As fast as she did, Thana drained it.

Ryusei's eyes were glazing, his voice weak. "Do it. I'm not worth the others. Save them."

"I'm not letting her have you," Andy answered, pulling in energy as fast as she could, pushing it into him at the same speed.

He shoved her away, then vanished.

Minutes later, the others started gasping.

Andy cursed before going over and scanning them.

Kiba took a deep breath. "Andy.. what did he do?"

"He gave himself up to save you guys," Andy scowled.

"We have to find him." Daiki's voice was full of rage. "She's not keeping him."

"I know," Andy sighed. "Let's do a quick funeral, get the injured to the infirmary, then we'll see what we can do."

Kiba sighed, then pointed to a small grassy area. "Acceptable?"

Andy nodded, "That's fine."

Kiba and Daiki made short work of digging. They gently wrapped Etsuko in an infirmary blanket and laid her down, then re covered the hole.

Itsuki began transferring the injured that were still unconscious into the new infirmary, making quick work of the task. When the last one had been transferred, he came out and looked at Andy.

"I'll take care of things here."

Thana's voice suddenly started speaking again. "I've decided I want an audience. Come to these coordinates and join the fun." She rattled off some numbers, then went quiet.

Andy growled, plugging the coordinates into her watch and turning to head off toward Thana's location.

"Wait for us." Daiki and Kiba quickly caught up to her, rifles on their shoulders. They kept walking, scanning for threats through their sights.

A large building suddenly loomed in the distance and Kiba whistled. "She's got places everywhere doesn't she?"

Andy sighed, "Doesn't matter, let's go save Ryusei."

The two men cautiously entered ahead of her, eyes roaming the room. Kiba stiffened as he saw Ryusei bound to a pillar. "You are _such_ a bitch."

Thana laughed happily. "I'm glad you like my plan. And don't get any ideas of shooting me." She lounged on a large futon as they stopped walking.

"Why do you want him so badly anyway?" Andy growled.

"He used to be my assassin. Did he tell you that?" Thana raised an eyebrow at her. "No? Well, I guess he _would _feel too guilty to admit it. He never botched a job, until you. I mean how could he? Get close to the target, take them out and vanish. Perfect use of his talents. But then, I made the mistake of sending him to grab your daughter. I don't know what I was thinking." She glanced at Ryusei, smiling as he gasped.

A tendril of orange light separated from him and sank into her outstretched hand.

"What are you doing to him?"

"Sapping his strength slowly. I use this method to punish my subordinates. Bring them close, then revive them till they fear me too much to disobey." She touched the head of the futon, a barrier coming to life between the three of them and Ryusei. "I'm going to break him all over again. And you're going to watch."

Andy rolled her eyes but stayed silent, trying to think of a way to free him.

Thana stared at her for a minute, then gave her a twisted smile. "You don't understand your situation, I see." She locked eyes with Daiki and his weapon was suddenly pointed at Kiba. "If you try anything, he will shoot your prince."

Andy sighed, "Why have us come here, really? Just so you could threaten us?"

"You're still under the impression you can stop me. I want to show you once and for all you can't." Thana stood and grabbed Ryusei's chin, forcing his eyes to hers. "I'm going to break him and then he's going to kill your crew. He'll bring your daughter here and I will drain her ever so slowly. Then your prince. After your mind breaks, then maybe he'll kill you."

"Who says I'll break that easily?" Andy said coolly.

Thana paused, then shrugged. "It doesn't matter whether you break, honestly. I'd rather you fought." She focused on the commando, laughing as he screamed. She finally broke contact, leaving him sagging against the pillar.

Andy wondered how high the barrier went, it had to end somewhere, right? She focused on finding the end of it, unsure what else she could do.

Kiba watched Daiki, noticing how his hands shook around the rifle. His brother's eyes begged him to do something. Kiba nudged Andy and nodded toward Daiki. "Her control is slipping."

Daiki's voice was soft. "Take me out. Then you can go after her."

Andy nodded, draining Daiki enough to knock him out.

Kiba lowered him to the floor, then looked at her. "I'm going to get her to focus on me. Then you can get him." He focused on Thana, his eyes glowing.

Her outfit began to smoke as the rider gritted his teeth. She turned away from Ryusei and glared at Kiba. "Impressive. But not good enough." Her eyes glowed and Kiba began sinking to his knees.

He growled and focused harder, the smoke becoming a flame around her. She screamed, the barrier disappearing as her focus waned.

"Get him. I don't know how long I can hold her." The words were strained, Kiba's nose beginning to bleed.

Andy rushed forward, untying Ryusei. She wrapped an arm around him and helped him back over toward where Kiba and Daiki were.

"Let's get out of here," Andy focused on Thana, using her telekinesis to throw her hard into the wall. Before lifting Daiki. She looked at Kiba, "Can you walk?"

He attempted to slow his breathing, still kneeling on the floor. "Need..a minute."

Ryusei reached over and grabbed his shoulder with one hand. He put his other on Daiki, then looked at Andy. "Hold tight." He closed his eyes.

Andy held onto his arm, wondering what teleporting would feel like.

There was a twisting sensation, then she heard Itsuki's voice.

"Get them to the infirmary. Andy? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Are you alright?"

"Probably," Andy chuckled. "How's everyone doing?"

"Most of the injured are awake and out. Terui is being taken care of by Emu. Rei refuses to leave the planet."

"I'll go talk to him," Andy sighed and headed to find Rei.

He was sitting by Etsuko's grave silently. His eyes were red and puffy, tears streaking his cheeks. Someone had placed a marker with Etsuko's name.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her," Andy approached, speaking softly.

"I'm sure you did everything you could." Rei's voice was somber as he stared at the marker. "I don't blame you."

"She's going to be missed. So are the twins," Andy tried not to cry. She was quiet for a moment before wiping her eyes, "We're going to be taking off soon. Are you coming?"

He sighed, fingering a ring around his neck. "She'd be mad at me if I didn't." He kissed his fingers, laying them on the marker before slowly standing. He looked at Andy. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Of course," Andy gave a soft smile.

"If something happens, I want to be here with her. Will you do that?"

Andy nodded, "Yes."

Rei gave her a sad smile and headed for the Shori without looking back.

Andy glanced back at the marker giving a silent goodbye before heading to the ship. She headed to the bridge to see who was awake and ready to go.

Tsukasa was slumped in the captain's chair, Tak beside him. Kai gave her a wave from his console. Yoshi nodded to her silently.

Andy went to Tsukasa and Tak, "You guys ready to head out?"

They both nodded, Tak attempting a smile. "Let's go."

"Then start the launch sequence," Andy ordered. "I'll be in the infirmary if you guys need me."

Kai pressed his console and the Shori lifted gently into the air. Tak sighed, then looked at her. "Take him with you. He shouldn't be up yet."

"I'm fine." Tsukasa grumbled, trying to hide a wince as he did so.

"Come on, at least go rest in your room," Andy suggested.

Tsukasa took a deep breath and stood, one hand wrapped around his stomach. He slowly headed for the door.

Andy followed, keeping an eye on him. "I'll assign everyone new rooms. Just pick the one you want."

He didn't answer, leaning on the nearest wall as he fought the urge to pass out.

Andy wrapped an arm around him, "Or maybe you _should_ go to the infirmary." She helped keep him upright as they walked.

"I screwed up.. They're dead because of me.." Tsukasa's voice was sharp.

Andy stopped walking a moment, "No. They're dead because of Thana. You didn't do anything wrong."

"If I had destroyed that ship, we wouldn't have crashed." His eyes were full of tears. "I hesitated and that commando got on board.."

"You did what you thought was right. Any of us could have hesitated in the same position. You're a great captain."

Tsukasa inhaled sharply as pain ripped through him. He shakily looked down to see blood spreading over his shirt..

Andy sighed, "Come on, just a bit further to the infirmary. We need to redo your stitches."

He nodded, managing to make it to his amazement.

Itsuki looked up from Ryusei. "I told you not to leave yet." He lectured.

Andy got Tsukasa to a bed and cleaned him up, restitching his wounds. When she was done she smiled gently, "Just rest, okay?"

He sighed, then nodded. His eyes fluttered closed.

Itsuki huffed. "He never listens to_ me._"

Andy chuckled, coughing slightly. She sighed, "I'm going to go get some rest too."

He nodded. "I'll comm if I need you. Kiba's sleeping and it doesn't appear he's in any danger."

"Good." She glanced at her husband a moment with a small smile before heading out of the infirmary. She took a few minutes taking note of which rooms had been claimed already, assigning everyone else rooms, and then heading into her and Kiba's new room. She laid down, exhausted from all of the days events and from all the healing she'd done. She stared at the ceiling, her worry about Thana keeping her awake. Eventually she headed back to the bridge, sitting there staring at the console in front of her until she finally dozed off.

Tak watched her sleep but made no move to wake her. He stared down at the matching pins in his hands, his heart heavy. He gave a look to Kai, then left the bridge. He wandered to his room, where he collapsed sobbing to the floor. After a few minutes, he rose and locked the door panel. Then he headed for the bedroom.

Andy blinked her eyes open, looking around the bridge. She sighed, going back to staring at the console.

Her comm chimed insistently.

Andy answered it, "What's up?"

Itsuki was frantic. "I need you in Tak's room now!"

Andy headed down the hall, entering Tak's room.

Itsuki had one hand wrapped tight around the smuggler's wrist, the other wrapped around the side of his neck. Blood was pulsing weakly between his fingers, making the puddle around them incrementally larger.

Andy cursed, quickly going to his side and healing the wounds closed shut. "Let's get him to the infirmary for a transfusion."

Itsuki nodded, calling for a stretcher. When it arrived, he gave instructions to the nurses. He approached Andy. "There's a note." He handed it to her and followed the nurses out.

**I'm sorry, Terui. It was supposed to be me, not them. Please forgive me.**

Andy sighed, following them to the infirmary. She sat down watching all of the patients sleeping, waiting to see who would wake first.

Kiba groaned ten minutes later. "Remind me to never do that again."

Andy chuckled, "Okay. You got us out of there though."

He cracked his eyes open. "How's Ryusei?"

"Resting, he should be fine though."

"I thought she was nuts before, but she was enjoying torturing him. Made me sick."

Andy nodded, "I'd like to torture her."

"Stand in line." He pushed himself to sit up, freezing when he saw Tsukasa and Tak. "What happened?"

"Tsukasa popped his stitches, he'll be fine. Tak on the other hand..." She sighed. "He tried to kill himself."

Kiba gave her a stunned look. "Why?"

Andy held the note out to him.

Kiba read it, then angrily crumpled the paper. "Is he _really_ blaming himself? The idiot.."

Andy sighed, "Everyone seems to be blaming themselves.. I think I got Tsukasa calmed down but he was blaming himself too."

Kiba swore, then threw the ball of paper across the room. "Not that surprised at my brother. But that.. That reads like Tak knows what happened to them and thinks it's his fault."

"Well you're his best friend, talk to him when he wakes."

Kiba slumped, then nodded. "If he'll talk.. He can be stubborn sometimes."

"Why? Why am I still alive?!" Tak's voice yelled. "Who saved me?"

"Itsuki and I," Andy sighed.

The smuggler glared at her. "You had **no** right."

"My job here is keeping people alive," Andy shrugged but approached slowly, "Why don't you tell us what happened?"

"What happened is I got them killed.." Tak began to sob.

"I doubt that," Andy said softly. "But no matter what happened, I don't think they'd want you to blame yourself."

"There was more than one commando.. We ran into them in the launch bay. They beat me almost to unconsciousness.. Then they dragged us to the airlock…The commandos pushed me in and the twins dragged me out. The commandos pushed them in instead..." His voice broke, the words unintelligible through the sobs.

Kiba's face went white as he grasped the meaning of Tak's confession.

Andy took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around Tak, "They saved you. They definitely wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"I rescued them from the Empire for what? Them to die horribly in my place? What was the point?" His voice was full of anguish, his frame trembling in her arms.

"You rescued them, and gave them years of freedom and happiness. They wouldn't have had that without you."

"It's not fair..they had Terui. I don't have anyone.. It should have been me."

"They chose to help you, knowing the risks. They wanted you to live. Unfortunately life isn't fair, but they saved you so you have to keep living on. Live on for them."

Tak took a shuddering breath, exhaustion washing over him. "Don't tell Terui please. He shouldn't know."

"If that's what you want," Andy sighed. "Though I think he'd prefer to know they died trying to save someone than just dying from the crash or fire."

Tak sighed, then nodded. He reached into his jacket, removing something. He reached for Andy's hand. "Give these to Terui."

Two matching lapel pins glinted in her palm. The flag of Chandra was stamped there.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to him yourself?"

Tak's eyes went wide and he shook his head sharply. "He'll blame me.. Though maybe he'll kill me.." The smuggler reached for the pins thoughtfully.

Andy closed her hand around them, "I don't think he's going to blame you or kill you."

"Why not? He lost them because of me. He should take revenge. I want him to." Tak tried to force her hand open.

"I really don't think he's going to blame you," Andy answered before looking at Kiba. "Try to talk sense into him. I'll be back in a bit." She headed to the door.

Kiba nodded, approaching Tak and wrapping his arms around his friend. He began to murmur to him quietly.

Andy headed to Terui's room, knocking on the door.

Emu opened it, raising an eyebrow. "He's in the bedroom. Do you want me to stay?"

"You can stay if you want to," Andy answered. "But you don't need to." She sighed, "I hate this. I wish I could just take everyone's pain away."

Emu gave her a small smile and moved so she could enter. "I'll stay."

Andy nodded and took a deep breath, heading to the bedroom, "Terui? Can we talk?"

The teen looked at her for a moment, then shrugged. His eyes were red, exhaustion showing clearly. His curls were tangled and he clutched a pillow to his chest.

Andy entered and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around him. She held her hand open, "These are for you."

Terui gasped, reaching trembling fingers to stroke the pins. Tears began to stream down his cheeks. "How?"

Andy rubbed her hand on his back gently, "Tak had them. I want you to know, they died saving him. He's blaming himself though."

Terui blinked. "They would be so mad at him. They saw him as an older brother, of course they would try to save him..After all he did for them, it would have been second nature."

"I tried to explain that to him, but he's not really listening. He thinks you'll blame him too and want to kill him."

The teen froze in horror. "I'd never do that!" He looked at her sharply. "He did something didn't he?"

"I know you wouldn't." She sighed, "He tried to kill himself. Itsuki and I saved him though."

Terui gave a strangled cry. "I want to see him."

Andy nodded, "Okay. He's in the infirmary right now."

Terui bolted for the door. Emu grabbed him. "Calm down."

Terui took a deep breath. "Sorry." He waited till Emu released him, then walked out the door.

Andy followed out behind him.

When Terui reached the infirmary, he glared at Tak. "You idiot. They would smack you so hard for this."

Tak gave him a sad smile. "I'm ready. Do your worst."

Terui's eyes blazed and he stalked over and slapped Tak hard, then embraced him. "I need you to knock that off. They saved you because you cared enough to save them first. You were their older brother. Don't disrespect their memory by throwing the life they saved away."

Tak's arms rose and clutched Terui's back as he began to cry.

Andy watched them with a soft smile.

After a few minutes, Terui laid the smuggler back down and turned to her. "He passed out." Gently he laid one of the pins in Tak's hand. Then the teen took a deep breath. "I'm going to bed. Thank you, Andy."

Andy gave him another hug, "Thank you for helping him."

The teen returned the hug, then left the infirmary.

Kiba walked over to her, laying his head on her shoulder. "I think he has the right idea."

"I'm exhausted but I couldn't sleep except passing out for a bit on the bridge," Andy admitted.

"Let's pass out together then." Kiba chuckled.

Andy nodded, "Okay." She gave him a smile before showing him where their new room was.


	31. Chapter 31

Jack and Zal waved as they spotted Andy. They wove through the crowd, ignoring the stares and muttering. Zal's lips tightened as he heard someone whisper "Kill them." He exchanged looks with Jack as they got over to the medic. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"What's wrong?" Andy gave them a worried look.

"We're not exactly the most welcome people here." Zal rolled his eyes at Jack's calm demeanor.

Jack surveyed the crowd, then shrugged. "Ignore them. Let's get our supplies and get back."

Andy nodded. "Come on then."

The Fae followed her silently as she shopped.

Zal sensed it before he saw it, stepping between Andy and the rock without thought. He felt the sting of broken skin and the warm trickle of blood from his cheek. He sighed and turned back to her.

"Are you okay?" She raised her hand to his cheek to quickly heal it up.

"Fine." He replied curtly. "I've had worse. And it was aimed at you."

Jack cursed. "You were right. Think if we head back, they'll leave her alone?"

Zal shrugged. "Worth a try."

They started to move away from her, watching the growing crowd with unease.

Andy finished grabbing the supplies she needed, then started heading the way they went.

Zal's cry of pain echoed in the alley.

Andy rushed toward it, wondering what happened.

Zal lay curled in a ball as several resistance commandos kicked him. Jack lay crumpled against the nearby wall. The men shrank back as the Fae summoned green fire and sent it toward them. It fizzled out as they laughed. A burly man picked him up by the neck, then slammed him head first into the wall. Zal went limp as the commandos laughed again.

"Stay away from them," Andy growled.

The burly commando shrugged, dropping Zal in a heap. He kicked him a final time, then began to head the opposite direction. "Not a problem. They got the message." The others followed, slapping hands.

The one who spoke soon collapsed as Andy started draining him. "If I _ever_ see you men again, you better believe I won't go as easy on you." She started draining the others slowly.

They looked at her in terror before passing out.

Andy rushed to Zal's side, starting to heal his now bleeding head. She went on to heal the rest of him before moving to Jack. When she was done, she lifted them and got them back to the ship, laying them in beds in the infirmary.

Tsukasa entered, his eyes wide. "How the _hell _does shopping end with them in _here_?"

"When jerks who don't like Fae start beating on them.."

Tsukasa's eyes went cold. "Who? Where are they?"

"Some resistance members. I left them unconscious in an alleyway.."

"Take me. Now."

Andy nodded and left the infirmary, leading Tsukasa to where they were still laying.

He gazed at them furiously, his hands clenching and unclenching. "Find out who they are. I want names. I'll send Rei and Kenji to take them into custody, then I'm going to make a televised announcement."

He forced himself to turn, keying his comm and speaking rapidly to Rei. After a few minutes, he stalked away.

Ten minutes later the two commandos appeared, both barely restraining their anger.

Kenji looked down, hand straying to his pistol. "Can't we just shoot them?"

"It'd be more fun to torture them," Andy smirked.

Rei smiled coldly. "I'll help."

"Come on, let's get them out of here."

Rei and Kenji handcuffed them, then hefted the two smaller men. "You get big and ugly." They headed off toward the Shori.

After getting to the ship, Andy asked, "Are we throwing them in the brig?"

"For now. After Saka does his announcement, he'll decide what to do with them." Rei's eyes glittered coldly.

Andy nodded and after making sure they were locked up, headed back to the infirmary to check on her friends.

Jack looked at her when she entered. "Sorry you got dragged into that."

Andy shook her head, "It's terrible you had to deal with that."

"Forgot what it was like, actually. Now you see why the ship is kind of an anomaly."

"Well I wish everywhere was like the ship," Andy sighed. "Eventually I hope to at least make the Empire a safe place for everyone, if not the whole universe. I know that's probably a crazy wish, but I'm going to aim for it anyway."

Jack grinned. "I have no doubt you will succeed." He glanced over at Zal. "Tell me he's okay. He didn't want to come without the glamour, but I convinced him it would be okay."

"He was hurt pretty bad, but I've healed him up. He'll be sore for a while but he'll be fine."

"And the men who attacked us?"

"Well, I knocked them out and threatened them. I was going to leave it at that but Tsukasa took them into custody and is making some kind of announcement. Not sure what'll happen after."

Jack swallowed hard. "He is the head of the resistance. I doubt it's going to be pleasant."

"I'd love to make an announcement too but I'm afraid they'll turn on me again if I do anything outside of fighting Thana."

Jack rose and gave her a gentle hug. "One problem at a time, okay?"

Zal stirred, letting out a soft groan.

Jack went over and whispered something in his ear, then left the infirmary.

"How are you feeling?" Andy went over to him.

"Lucky." He winced as he sat up, keeping his eyes averted.

Andy sighed, "Sorry I didn't get to you sooner."

"You shouldn't have had to get to me at all. It's my own fault. I should know better." He sighed. "I've gotten too used to being accepted."

Andy shook her head, "You should be accepted everywhere. It's not your fault, it's theirs."

He gave a sad chuckle. "At least it was us. I would have hated Terui or Kai to have gotten hurt."

"It still sucks."

He gave her a half smile. "It's nice to hear you say that. This ship gives me hope."

"I'm glad."

Tsukasa gazed into the camera grimly, then began to speak.

"Yesterday, two members of my crew were seriously assaulted by other resistance members. Not because of anything they did, but because of what they are. This is unacceptable. We are supposed to be better than the Empire. They take non humans and experiment on them, genocide them, treat them as worthless objects. These three men were just as bad. As leader of the resistance, I strip them of rank and privileges. They are cast out, so that we may be beacons of hope to the universe. If anyone watching harbors thoughts like these, know that this is the punishment."

He waited until the camera shut off, then turned to the men manacled behind him.

"Charlie Gupta, Zachary Bach, Darius Judge. You are hereby exiled from the resistance. There will be no aid given to you, nor hand of friendship. You will be left on the nearest inhabitable planet. May the gods have mercy on you."

The burly commando, Bach sneered. "You'd abandon _us_ for a pair of winged demons? You're no leader."

Tsukasa snarled "Would you rather be given to my crew? They have had to keep themselves silent on my orders. But if you wish…"

Gupta and Judge shook their heads rapidly. "We accept the punishment."

Bach whirled on them. "Cowards!" He turned back to Tsukasa. "I'm going to kill you. Then I'm going to finish those _things_ off."

Andy glared at him, starting to slowly drain him, "You might want to rethink that if you wish to live."

He sneered again. "I'm going to make** you** scream before you die."

Andy rolled her eyes, draining him some more, "You should have just accepted the punishment you were given."

"I accept nothing from demon lovers!"

Tsukasa looked at Andy. "Do whatever you want to him. Rei, take the other two away."

Rei nodded, unchaining the cringing men and pushing them toward the bay. They disappeared as Tsukasa sat down.

Andy used her telekinesis to shove the man back against the wall. "As much as I want to hurt you as bad as you hurt them, I'm a better person than that. I could torture you, or send you to my scientists for experimenting on, but again, I'd be no better than you if I did that." Andy sighed, eyes glowing as she drained the rest of his energy.

Tsukasa stood, motioning to Kenji. "Toss him out the airlock."

The commando nodded, motioning to security to remove the body.

"Feel better?" The captain gently touched her shoulder.

"I _really _wish I wasn't such a good person. Torturing him would have been much more fun."

He chuckled wryly. "But we can't make the universe a better place if we stoop to their level."

Andy nodded, "I know.."

"Come on. Let's go find some trouble so we can relieve our anger issues."

Andy chuckled, "Sounds good."

He headed for the bridge to find Tak swearing. "I _was kidding_."

"What's going on?" Andy looked at Tak.

"SOS from Izenaki. Apparently, the Empire have decided to renege on the truce. They're invading."

Andy cursed, "Wonderful of them to at least inform me that they're no longer listening..." She sighed, "Unless it's one of Thana's tricks. Either way, I guess let's go stop them."

Tsukasa nodded at Yoshi. "Punch it." He hit the ship comm. "All hands to battle stations! The Empire has broken the truce. We are enroute to stop an invasion force on Izenaki." He shut off the comm and turned to Andy. "You need to see if Akasa and H team are going to have problems with this."

Andy nodded, "I'll go talk to them." She headed down the hall, knocking on Akasa's door first. She was surprised to see the H team already there when Akasa opened the door.

"Empress," Akasa nodded.

"So it seems the Empire has broken the truce. Do you have any information?"

"A new general called us," Hiroki informed. "I think the last one was taken out.."

Andy took a deep breath, "So another general has put himself in charge, and is acting against the truce and against me."

Hibiki nodded.

"So, do you guys want to go back? Or do you want to stay here? Or are we going to have a fight?"

Hikaru shook his head, "The general wanted us to kill you. We don't want to though. Just like the rest of the peace movement, you're still our Empress and we don't plan on turning on you."

"Good to know. Thank you. Are you going to be able to fight against other Empire members?"

"If we have to," Hiroki answered.

"Okay. Get ready then, I don't know how long until we get there."

They nodded in unison before Andy headed back out of the room.

Two hours later, the Shori came out of warp. Immediately they were barraged by laser fire. Yoshi and Rei began firing back as Tsukasa hit the comm. "Pilots, get to the fighters. We need to get down there."

Kiba looked at Andy. "Be my co pilot?"

She nodded, "Alright."

They headed for the launch bay, joining up with Kenji and Daiki. The brothers looked at each other for a minute, then nodded. Kiba entered the fighter, keying the launch sequence.

He glimpsed H team loading into Daiki's fighter and silently sent out a prayer of protection. He looked at Andy. "Ready for this?"

"As ready as I can get," she answered.

He tried to give her a reassuring smile, then launched. Almost immediately, Empire ships began targeting them.

"Sonofabitch!" Kiba went into a dive as a mercury bomb was launched at them. "They are really trying to wipe us out."

Andy started focusing on the ships, draining the ones without barriers. She made her way through, checking each one over, stopping the few she could.

The fighter shook as a mine exploded in front of them. "Hold on! Controls are out. We're going down!"

Andy cursed, trying to slow the fighter with her telekinesis.

Kiba swore as the ground filled the windscreen. His head slammed into something hard and the world went dark.

Andy was jostled around, hearing a sickening pop as pain exploded in her arm. When the wave of pain finally slowed, she analyzed their situation. She scanned over Kiba, holding her good arm up to start healing him. When she got him healed, she gently shook him, "Kiba, can you wake up? We need to get out of here."

He groaned, eyes fluttering. "You okay?"

"Well, my arm is broken at least, not sure what else," she analyzed.

"You need to get back then." He reached for his comm with a wince. "I'll call Daiki to come get you."

"I still have one arm and can drain people. I'm not just leaving you."

"If you're caught, they'll execute you. You have to stay safe." Kiba finally got the comm working. "Daiki? Do you read me?"

Static buzzed and he cursed. "I guess there's no other choice. Stay behind me." He forced the hatch open and transformed before exiting.

Andy grabbed out her driver, transforming as well. She got out, readying her pistol.

Kiba began shooting commandos before they realized he was approaching. It was working well until a team sighted him and fired first. Multiple strikes caused his armor to dissolve and the commandos grinned as they aimed again.

Andy moved in front of him, blocking him from further shots. She aimed at them, before realizing it would be quicker to drain them. Her eyes glowed in her helmet as she drained them one by one.

Kiba knelt, breathing hard as he recovered. None of the injuries were serious, so he started to transform again. Suddenly, the ground beneath him opened up and he tumbled into the hole. After several minutes, he hit the ground with a crack and lay still.

Andy panicked when she realized Kiba wasn't behind her. When she finished draining the commandos, she turned back and noticed the hole. She cursed, jumping down into it. She landed on her feet, her armor protecting her. She untransformed before kneeling by Kiba. She lost track of the time as she healed him up, and when she was done she sat by the nearby wall, keeping an eye on him and waiting for him to wake.

His eyes fluttered open, staring up for a moment. "Andy? What happened?"

"A hole opened up and you fell in," Andy answered.

"You need to get out of here." His words were laced with pain. "Find your team and return to the Shori."

"I'm not leaving you. Plus I don't know how we're getting out of here."

He forced himself to sit up, gasping and briefly allowing his eyes to close. "Dammit. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Because I love you and don't want to leave you. I'd worry too much."

"I don't think I can move. You have to find a way out of here, then come back." His strength gave out and he sagged back to the ground.

Andy sighed and moved to him, giving him a kiss. "I guess if I have to. You better be safe when I get back though."

He gave her a weak smile. "I promise. Now go." His eyes closed.

Andy stood, looking around and picking a direction to go before readying her pistol. She walked down the darkened hallway for what seemed like an hour before she finally heard noise. She stopped and noticed brighter light further down the hall. She approached it slowly, finally coming in front of some prison cells. There were a few cells filled with people, all dressed in dirty Empire uniforms.

A couple girls near the front of a cell looked up at her.

"Empress?" One looked confused.

"It has to be a trick," another argued.

"I'm real," Andy answered. "Why are you guys all here?"

"Different reasons. Mostly torture," the first informed.

Andy cursed, "Do you know anything about this building?"

"They always come from that way," one pointed. "There's labs down there but I think an exit is beyond it."

Andy nodded before shooting the locks on the doors, "Get yourselves out. There's a battle going on, but the Empire is fighting, so I'm sure you can find someone to help you."

Most of them nodded and headed out, the three girls in the front though looked at Andy, "What do you need from us Empress?"

"Just get yourselves to safety."

They looked at each other, "We hear you are pushing for the peace movement. We're members of it. Do you know if there's any way we can help?"

Andy looked thoughtful for a moment, "Not that I can think of. The Empire seems to have broken the truce with the resistance so be careful about who you're around."

One girl looked at the others then nodded, "We'd like to protect you Empress. If the truce is broken, they'll be coming after you. You're the light of the peace movement, we can't afford to lose you."

Andy sighed, "Come on then." She headed back down the hall to where Kiba was.

Kiba regained consciousness to see several laser rifles pointed at him. He slowly raised his hands as he recognized the Empire uniforms. One of the rifles began charging and he closed his eyes. The discharge echoed through the tunnel as the troops turned away.

Andy growled, her eyes starting to glow.

The three girls watched in shock as the Empire troops were all dropped to the ground.

Andy rushed to Kiba's side, working on trying to heal him and keep him stabilized.

One of the girls checked the pulse on one of the troops, "They're dead."

The other two's eyes widened.

Once Andy got Kiba healed enough to move him, she lifted him with her telekinesis and headed back toward the exit, the girls following after her.

When she got back to where the cells were she let one of them in front to lead the way.

Upon finding the exit, she used her comm, "Daiki? Anyone?"

"Where the hell are you two?" Daiki's voice was tight.

"We went underground.. Long story. There's us and 3 others who need to get back to the Shori."

"Underground? Turn on your tracker. We'll find you. The battle is over."

Andy turned on her tracker, "Who won?"

Daiki's voice was somber. "We did."

Andy sighed, waiting for Daiki to find them. She checked Kiba over again, making sure he was still stable.

Fifteen minutes later, Daiki appeared. He was limping, one arm dangling at his side. "I found the fighter and nearly had a heart attack when you two were gone."

"We were fighting and somehow Kiba fell in a hole and we ended up finding a bunch of prisoners. The planet was keeping Empire troops as prisoners, I don't entirely blame them for attacking."

"Sounds exciting. Is everyone alive?"

"Kiba and I are. I picked up a few peace movement members too. Have you heard from the H team?"

"They were picked up already." He turned away from her. "Let's get back to the transport."

Andy picked Kiba back up and they followed Daiki along. Once back on the ship, Andy headed to the infirmary to get Kiba in a bed and to help with damage control. She looked at Itsuki, "How is everyone?"

"Daiki is stable. Hikaru is critical, as is Kenji. The fighter took a mercury bomb head on. It's amazing anyone survived."

"Did we have any losses?" Andy approached Hikaru to start stabilizing him.

"The other H members didn't make it. Neither did Ryusei. Jack and Zal are missing."

Andy nodded, "I'll see what I can do." She finished stabilizing Hikaru then worked on Kenji. She then headed to the three who didn't make it, working on reviving them. She fought the dizziness off, getting them back to a steady heartbeat and breathing before going back to Itsuki. "Everyone should be fine. Can you set my arm?"

Itsuki nodded, getting the needed supplies. As he wrapped it, he watched her. "You need to rest."

She sighed, "Yeah, I will in a bit."

He frowned, but didn't argue. He put the supplies away and began monitoring the revived crew.

Tsukasa's voice came over the comm. "We found our Fae."

"How are they?" Andy asked.

"You don't want to see this. Just let us retrieve them."

Andy frowned but stayed silent and waited.

Twenty minutes later, Tsukasa entered the infirmary. He embraced Andy, his shoulders beginning to shake.

"What happened?"

"The Empire captured them..may the gods destroy every last one of them! They tortured them..they had wands." Tsukasa tried to get his anger under control. "Their stones are destroyed."

Andy cursed, "Were the wands destroyed?"

"Yeah." Tsukasa composed himself. "But I'd rather you not see them."

"If there's a chance I can save them, I'll take it. Even if they are in bad shape."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Tsukasa touched his comm.

Rei and Yoshi brought in two body bags, their faces grim. After laying them down on beds, they exited.

Andy removed them, gasping at what she saw. Tears filled her eyes as she took in the sight.

Jack was bloody, his face bruised and swollen. There were burns visible everywhere, his clothes almost gone. His tips of his ears were missing, his wings shredded. Tacky blood was everywhere from numerous slashes.

Zal was almost unrecognizable, his face broken by fists. Both of his ears were entirely missing. Burns covered his body, his wings mere stubs. His throat had been slashed, his eyes frozen open in agony.

After getting over the horror of what had been done to them, she sat by them for hours rebuilding their cells, bringing them back to looking more like themselves again. They'd probably always have some scars left over, but she did the best she could at getting them back to their normal selves. She refused to rest until she was done.

When she finally healed up everything she could, she set up transfusions to replace the blood they'd lost. She then focused her life force energy into reviving them. Eventually they both sucked in air, breathing returning to normal and their heartbeats stabilizing.

She sat in the chair between their beds, keeping an eye on them, occasionally dozing off.

Late that night, Jack's eyes blinked open. He stared in confusion at the infirmary ceiling, then winced as he pushed himself up. His eyes landed on Andy.

Andy was half awake, but opened her eyes when she felt eyes on her. She gave Jack a soft smile.

"That's another one I owe you." Jack's eyes strayed to Zal, his eyes glittering with tears.

Andy shook her head but just asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore but alive." He paused,then stared into her eyes. "How serious are you about saving the Empire?"

"At this point, I'll fight for the peace movement people, but if I have to eradicate everyone else, on both sides, I will." Andy sighed. "I want peace more than anything, but if I can't change people's minds.."

"The problem is people's hearts." His voice went low and angry. "I was forced to watch.. Those monsters told us we were less than nothing. That we were unfit to exist. They tortured him, laughing as he screamed. He's the gentlest of us and they destroyed him because their hearts were poison."

"And unfortunately there are people like that on both sides of the war," Andy looked at Zal with sadness in her eyes. "I wish we could start a whole new Empire, one free from the last, one free from the resistance too. Just everyone getting along and fighting for peace for not just humans, but any and all living beings."

"Then do it. Do it so Mai grows up in a world that treasures everyone." Jack gripped her hand. "Make the universe a place of hope and joy."

"How? Just announce the start of a new empire and hope people follow along?" Andy sighed. "I was raised to lead a pacifist planet, all of this war is so far from what I know. I feel like I'm stumbling along trying to piece it together."

"Yet you've become a powerful warrior." Kiba sat up and gave her a smile. "Remember when we met? You barely knew which end of the pistol to aim. And you were terrified of your people despising you. Now you don't care as long as you stay true to your ideals."

Andy gave him a small smile, "Remember when you told me I wasn't the first person to tell you they'd take down the Empire? Never actually expected to end up this far, especially becoming the Empress."

He chuckled, pushing himself off the bed and giving her a hug. "You are full of surprises. One of the many things I love about you."

"So, what do you think about a new Empire? Should I give it a whole new name or just The New Empire?" Andy chuckled. "I wonder if I'll actually get many people to follow me..."

"I don't care as long as I don't have to fight it. I want to laze around and be a beach bum for the rest of my life and embarrass Mai when she starts dating." Kiba grinned at her. "And you'll have the entire peace movement on both sides following you."

"Go live with mom and Ave, then you can be a beach bum," Andy chuckled. "But is the peace movement really big enough to fight the whole rest of the Empire and resistance? And I'm already expecting issues with the Empire since the truce is gone, but what will Tsukasa do? He's in charge of the resistance.."

"Didn't I tell you once that I was firmly behind you no matter what? That I'd choose you over the Council?" Tsukasa frowned at her from the doorway.

"Still, I don't want to cause more trouble for you," Andy sighed.

"More trouble than my own aunt pulling a coup? I don't think you could do any worse." He glanced at Jack, a smile appearing. "I'm so damn glad she was able to save you two."

Jack smiled back. "I second that."

Tsukasa cocked an eyebrow at her. "Though I am interested in how three girls ended up on my ship…"

Andy gave a nervous chuckle, "I might have found a few more peace movement members..."

Kiba began to laugh. "You just attract strays don't you?"

Andy shrugged, "I tried to free them with everyone else, but they seemed to want to follow me."

"So how many bodyguards does that make now?" Tsukasa asked dryly.

Andy shrugged, "With their team, the H team, and Akasa, seven. Not that I need bodyguards, but these girls seemed to think I did."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "You had Caleb who tried to kill you. Bounty hunters looking for a payday. Don't forget Thana wants to break your mind. Still say you don't need bodyguards?"

Tsukasa groaned. "With the truce gone, that bounty is back in place."

"Well, I guess bodyguards don't hurt..." Andy sighed. "I better go figure out what I want to say in my announcement. And find a new outfit to wear. Thinking we need new colors.." She yawned, "Might need to actually rest first.."

Kiba kissed her cheek. "Go to bed." He smiled as he followed Tsukasa out.

Jack looked at her fondly. "I'm going to stay here with him."

Andy nodded, "Let me know if you need anything." She headed to her and Kiba's room and finally went to sleep.

When Andy woke, she headed to the room the girls were staying in and knocked on the door.

One opened and smiled, "Empress."

"Hi, may I come in?"

After the girl nodded, she opened the door wider to let Andy in.

"I'm Hana, this is Kiko and that's Meiko," Hana informed. "I'm the team's leader."

"Nice to actually meet you," Andy smiled. "I'd like you to meet a few other Empire members."

They nodded and Andy took them to a meeting room.

Akasa and the H team were already there when they entered.

"Hey," Hibiki greeted Hana.

"Oh hey," Hana smiled.

"Kiko?" Hikaru looked at the girl.

"Hikaru? Wow, I haven't seen you in a long time," Kiko smiled.

"I know. A lot has happened since then."

Andy raised an eyebrow at them, "So I guess some of you already know each other."

"Hana and I met at a peace movement meeting," Hibiki informed.

Hikaru looked Kiko over a moment before looking back at Andy, "Kiko is a mermaid."

"Oh, well good to know," Andy smiled, "You'll be safe and welcome here. Do you two have any specialties?"

Meiko raised her hand, "I can shapeshift."

Andy looked at her impressed, "That could definitely come in handy." She looked around a moment, "This is Akasa, he's a general and he'll be who you answer to. I'm calling you the A team just for simplicity's sake." She sighed, "So I know you have ties to the Empire, but you also want peace with the resistance. With the truce broken, the Empire will be after me again, but I want people to know that I stand behind the peace movement and that I won't tolerate the way things have been. We're beginning the New Empire. I'm making an announcement later to both sides of the war, calling for those in the peace movement and those tired the way things have been to come together and finish this war once and for all. Of course Thana is still a massive threat, and I'm sure all three groups will be fighting her, but since the truce is broken we have to take action."

They looked at each other and nodded, "We're behind you, Empress."

"You know we'll follow you," Hiroki added.

"Thank you. I'm not sure how well this will all go over, but I'm hoping there's more people wanting peace than are willing to admit. If they rise up and band together, it could end this war even faster," Andy finished. "I'll let you know if I need anything, but until then just train with Akasa."

Andy left the room, trying to form an exact plan for her speech.

Andy stood tall, dressed in blue and silver. She took a deep breath to calm herself before the cameras turned on. When they were on she finally spoke, "Empire members, Resistance members, and even those of neutral territory, I am here to offer change. As many of you know, I am technically Empress of the Empire, but I also have ties to the resistance. As of today, I am breaking my ties with both sides. We are going to create a New Empire. An Empire of peace."

Andy paused for a moment before continuing, "I know there are those who want peace on both sides, but with your ties to the resistance or Empire, you can't get the peace you wish for. Join me, and the New Empire, to take out those who want to cause pain, those who want to hurt others, and those who think nonhumans are lesser beings. Rise up with me, and fight for peace and justice. Rise up with me, wearing blue to represent wisdom and stability. Rise up with me, wearing silver to represent the removal of the negativity that both sides have. Rise up with me, and the New Empire, and together, we can make peace across the universe." She nodded, the camera shutting off.

She took another deep breath, "I can't believe I just did that.. I hope this works."

Kiba and Tsukasa gave her matching grins.

Tsukasa smoothed his coat. "Like the colors."

"Thanks. I wanted something different and colors that had meaning behind them," Andy admitted.

"I can't wait to hear from the Council… wish me luck." Tsukasa headed for the bridge.

Kiba wrapped his arms around her. "I thought the speech was great. And I have a feeling you have more support than you know."

Andy rested her head on him, "Thanks. I probably also painted a larger target on my back though."

"Let them come. We'll defeat them all." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled up at him, "I hope so."

"So how is team number two fitting in?"

"They're getting along with the H team. Kiko and Hikaru have become best friends, I think they're just happy to have another merperson to hang out with."

"I can understand that. I saw Ryusei and Meiko together earlier."

Andy smiled, "That's nice. I'm glad it's not just the other Empire members getting along with them."

"Guess what I found out? You can't let either of them know you got it from me though."

"What?" Andy chuckled.

"How does the idea of Hikaru and Zal strike you?"

Andy grinned, "That's great."

Kiba chuckled as he released her. "I went to talk to Hikaru one night and found him and Zal cuddling. They swore I'd never be found if I breathed a word."

"I won't say anything. Though I don't know why they want to hide it."

"Other than the fact Zal is embarrassed after the way he treated him."

Andy shrugged, "Well, I'm glad my teams are working things out with the crew. Whether it's friendship or dating."

"It is amazing isn't it? One ship can show both sides how to live."

Andy smiled and glanced at the time, "I should go get started on lunch."

"Okay. I'll join you soon."

Andy headed to the kitchen and started to cook. She smiled as she watched some of the crew enter.

The H team entered first, followed by the A team.

"I loved your speech, Empress," Hana smiled.

"It was really good," Hiroki nodded.

"Thanks," Andy handed them out their food and watched them sit down at one of the center tables.

Ryusei walked in, blushing as he caught sight of Meiko. He tried to compose himself as he approached Andy. "Nice speech. You think it will work?"

Andy chuckled, "I hope so, but I don't know what to expect honestly."

"Well if you need to disappear, just let me know." He took a plate and sat in a corner, grinning when Meiko joined him.

Terui and Emu entered, Kai a few steps behind. They gave her matching thumbs up signs, but didn't get any food. They huddled in a corner, talking quietly.

Andy watched them for a moment with a raised eyebrow but shook her head and went back to stirring the food. She started plating more up for the next crew members walking in.

Kenji came in, followed by his brothers. He gave her a critical look. "Nope, don't see it."

"Don't see what?"

"Your halo and wings." The small commando laughed. "The way your teams talk, I keep expecting them to show up."

Andy chuckled, "Well, I guess it's good my teams like me."

Yoshi and Rei rolled their eyes. "Like you? They have practically deified you."

Andy shrugged, "Can't say I hate it. Though I don't know why they think so highly of me."

"The same reason everyone else does. You rescued them and gave them hope." Tsukasa entered, Kiba on his heels.

"I was just doing what I thought was right," she handed them plates.

"That include refusing to let death lay his bony hands on us?"

"Yeah. Or maybe that's just me being stubborn and not wanting to let the enemy win."

"Sounds like you." Kiba blew her a kiss, then moved to a table with the others.

Andy smiled and blew him a kiss back.

Jack and Zal entered, going over to Terui's table before heading her way. "You really kicked ass with that speech."

"Thanks," Andy smiled and handed them plates, "You think people will follow me?"

Zal's eyes twinkled. "If they're smart. If they're stupid… well you can't fix that."

Daiki strolled in, holding a wide awake Mai. "See? Mommy's right there."

Andy grinned, "Hi baby," she got a plate ready for Daiki before taking Mai from him. "How's she been?"

"Pretty good aside from refusing to nap." He started eating with a smile.

"Aww, we can nap together in a bit," Andy smiled at Mai.

"My shift starts in ten." Daiki finished eating and tickled Mai. "Have fun." He put his plate in the sink and headed for the door.

Andy smiled at Mai, getting her own plate together and starting to eat at the counter. She tried to hide her smirk when she noticed Hikaru glancing at Zal.

Soon, Akasa entered. "Great speech."

"Hope it worked," Andy answered, pointing to the stove and empty plates, "Make your own plate." She chuckled at Mai who was grabbing onto Andy's hair.

Tak and Itsuki entered, grinning as they saw Mai.

"Come here you.." Tak picked her up and swung her around as she laughed.

Andy grinned, getting them plates now that she had her arms free.

"Careful. You might not get her back." Itsuki chuckled.

She smiled, "Well unless you want to get her to nap.."

"Napping is so boring, though." Tak started making faces at her.

"I'd rather make her nap now than have her throw a tantrum later," Andy answered.

"Spoilsport." Tak pouted as he handed the baby back and took his plate.

Andy finished up her food before handing Mai off to Kiba so she could start washing the dishes. When she was done she took Mai back, gave him a kiss, and headed out to put Mai to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

"Fighter to Shori..please help us.."

Tsukasa's eyes narrowed as the communication came over the viewscreen. It was audio only, but he could swear he recognized the voice. He shook his head, glancing at Yoshi. "Where is that coming from?"

Yoshi looked shocked, but consulted the sensors. "A fighter, heavily damaged about an hour away. Saka, that sounded like Akira.."

"That's your brother, right?" Andy looked at Yoshi.

"Yeah."

Tsukasa sighed. "Get us there. He was _supposed_ to be under protection. I'm getting a bad feeling that my fight with the Council did something."

Andy looked worried, "I hope he's okay. I'll check him over when we arrive."

Tsukasa nodded. "Warp it. I want him aboard before anything else happens."

Forty five minutes later, the fighter came into view. It was drifting and Yoshi locked a tractor beam on it.

A resistance scout ship suddenly began firing on them.

"Shit! Guess I have my answer. Yoshi, target the weapons and get that ship in the bay." Tsukasa gritted his teeth.

"Roger." Yoshi's fingers flew over the console, firing lasers at the scout. They bounced off the shields, but the ship turned and ran.

"It's onboard. Saka, there are _two_ life signs! They're fading though."

Saka's eyes went wide and he hit his comm. "Kiba, get your ass to the bay. Andy will meet you."

"Understood." Kiba's voice responded.

Andy rushed down to the bay, getting to the fighter and opening it, starting to work on the two. She frowned when she recognized the other person as well.

Ai Kadoya lay unconscious, a bullet wound in her shoulder. She was pale, her breathing slow.

Kiba skidded to a stop as he saw Ai, blanching. He held onto the hatch door in shock, his eyes wide.

Andy focused on closing up the wound and getting her breathing back to a more normal speed, "Get him to the infirmary so Itsuki can start on him. I'll bring her in a few minutes."

Kiba didn't answer, sinking to sit by the fighter. His face was blank, his eyes distant.

Andy sighed and lifted both Ai and Akira with her telekinesis and rushing them to the infirmary before continuing her work on Ai.

Tsukasa entered quietly. "How are they?"

"They'll live," Andy answered. "You might want to see if Kiba is still in the bay though."

"Why? What happened?"

"Seemed almost like he was in shock."

Tsukasa swore, bolting out of the infirmary. He slowed when he entered the bay, seeing Kiba by the fighter. "Kiba? Are you with me?" He approached slowly, gently touching his brother's shoulder when he was within range.

The response was shocking. Kiba screamed, scrambling away from Tsukasa until his back hit a wall. Then he slid down, wrapping his arms around his knees and beginning to slowly rock.

Tsukasa's face fell as he reached for his comm. "Itsuki? When you have a minute, I need you to come down here. Bring the strongest sedative you have."

Andy raised an eyebrow when she heard that but kept working, finally getting both Ai and Akira stabilized. Itsuki was finishing up something else, so she grabbed the sedative and headed back down to the bay.

Tsukasa looked up at her from where he crouched near Kiba. "Guessing Suki was busy?"

"Yeah and I just got done. Figured I should see what he's doing anyway. Any idea why he reacted like that?"

"I fear he had a flashback. Be careful. He will hurt you right now."

Andy sighed, slowly approaching Kiba. She got the sedative ready and quickly poked it into his arm.

His eyes flew open and he lashed out, trying to hit her. They were unfocused, no sign of recognition. Soon though the sedative took effect and he sagged limply against the wall.

"If he's not better when he wakes, I'll see if I can get in his mind and talk to him."

Tsukasa sighed heavily. "You may not have any luck. According to the healers that treated him the first time, his mind was completely locked to them. They gave up after three months."

"How did he finally snap out if it?"

"We have no idea. One day I came to visit at the hospital my father had placed him in and he was back. We never spoke of it or the situation that triggered it ever again, my father chose to ignore it."

He moved to Kiba's side, picking him up gently. "Seeing her like that must have triggered the memories."

"What happened that made him do it the first time?"

"He and Ai were attacked and held for ransom by anti monarchy terrorists. Ai was injured badly. Other than those facts, we don't know anything. It took six weeks for us to find them. The terrorists took the ransom and left them chained in an abandoned building to die."

"That's terrible. He really should have had therapy or something instead of them ignoring the problem."

"My father considered that coddling. Plus he was embarrassed because the terrorists were never found."

Andy rolled her eyes, "Well, I'll keep an eye on him and just hope he's better when he wakes."

Tsukasa looked at her. "Should I take him to the infirmary or your room?"

"Infirmary for now. I want to keep an eye on the other two as well."

Tsukasa nodded, leaving the bay and heading for the infirmary. Once there, he laid Kiba down and brushed a hand through his brother's hair. He gave Andy a small smile and left.

Andy sat there for a while staring at Kiba. After a bit, she went and got Mai to entertain her while she waited for anyone to wake.

Akira stirred, green eyes blinking open. He panicked for a moment, then calmed as he saw her. "It's you…"

"I'm Andy. Nice to actually meet you."

He gave her a wide smile in response. He looked over at Ai worriedly. "How is she?"

"She'll probably be a bit sore for a while, but she's fine."

"Thank the gods. Are we safe here?" He sat up slowly.

"I mean, we kind of have the Empire and Resistance after us... but other than that you're safe."

"The Resistance tried to kill us.. We fled the house we were held in."

Andy sighed, "I'm sorry. You'll be safer here, I hope."

Tsukasa came in, grimly shaking his head. "Don't count on it. The Council just delivered their answer. I am now considered a traitor and they have issued orders to kill me on sight. We're now hunted by the resistance."

Andy looked thoughtful for a moment, "You know, I took out Evian pretty easily... I wonder if they were smart and got a barrier yet?"

Tsukasa fought laughter. "Are you proposing what I think you are? It wouldn't change the orders."

Andy smirked, "I know, but it would take out their leadership."

Now he looked thoughtful. "If I appointed peace movement people in their stead…"

Andy nodded, "Do it."

Tsukasa grinned. "I'll make some calls." He nodded at Akira before moving to Ai and kissing her cheek, then he left.

Andy smiled at Mai a moment before closing her eyes and working her focus toward the Council. After a while, she found them and took out everyone she could find in the building. After opening her eyes she sighed, still looking at Mai, "I hope I did the right thing." She chuckled after Mai smiled and giggled at her.

Akira gazed at her. "I'm not sure what just happened, but I believe you did. This war needs to end."

Andy nodded, "I just took out the entire Council."

His eyes got wide. "Wow.."

Kiba's eyes suddenly opened, staring at the ceiling.

Andy sat Mai down carefully before going over to him. "Kiba? Are you with me?"

He turned his head to look at her, but didn't answer. His face remained blank, his eyes dull.

Andy sighed, closing her eyes and focusing on his mind, trying to get into his thoughts.

She found herself in a ruined building.

Two children sat chained by the neck by a wall. The girl was unconscious, her face flushed as she sweated. A stab wound in her shoulder was visible, the skin around it a mix of red and green.

The boy's eyes were fixed ahead of him as he jerkily rocked back and forth, his skin raw and bleeding from the movement.

Andy watched for a moment, sad that this was what they went through. She was unsure what to do to break him out of it though.

Suddenly she realized the boy was staring at her.

"Hey," Andy crouched down to get eye level with him.

"Are you real?" His voice was rough and scratchy sounding.

"Yeah, I'm real."

He shook his head, the chain jingling. "No, you're not. I would have known if someone else was here. It's been five weeks and I haven't seen anyone."

"I just got here," Andy said gently.

"Are you here to rescue us? Did my father send you?" The boy's eyes brightened.

"Yeah, I'm here to rescue you," Andy gave a small smile.

"My sister.. Take her first. She's sick."

Andy undid his chain before going over to Ai and doing the same.

He made no move to rise, instead watching Andy intently.

Andy looked Ai over, "She has an infection from her wound, but she's going to be okay."

"You're a healer.. But I've not seen you in the castle. Are you from the village?"

Andy smiled at him, "Yeah. I'm new."

He nodded, then frowned. "Those men were never planning on returning us were they?"

"I don't think so. Don't worry though, you're safe now."

He stopped, staring at her again. "You say you're new, but I have a feeling I know you…" He reached a hand out to touch her face. "Why do I feel that way?"

Andy smiled softly, "Because, we're friends."

His face grew puzzled, his eyes darkening. The hand dropped from her cheek to press on his temple. He gritted his teeth and tried to move away, but his legs wouldn't obey him. A cry escaped his lips before he toppled to the side, his face a mask of agony.

Andy gently put a hand on his arm, "Kiba? Everything's okay." She pushed some energy into him, hoping to help with the pain.

"Ai..she's hurt again.. I didn't protect her. I swore she'd be safe.." Kiba's voice had changed, though his appearance hadn't.

"I know you want to protect her, and I'm sure she knows that too. Unfortunately you can't protect her from everything. Good news is, she's been healed up and she's going to be fine."

He looked around as if seeing the surroundings for the first time and paled. "No..not here.. Make it stop…" He began hyperventilating.

"Take deep breaths. This is all just a memory, okay? It's not real."

"Get me out of here please." The words were whispered softly.

Andy took his hand gently, "This is all in your head. All you have to do is wake up."

He slowly raised his eyes to hers, then closed them and vanished.

Andy closed her eyes and focused back on her body, reopening her eyes in the infirmary. She glanced over to check on Mai before looking back at Kiba.

He was still taking deep breaths, tears streaking his cheeks. Minute trembling could be seen as he tried to compose himself.

Andy wrapped her arms around him, "It's okay."

"I've tried so hard to forget that.." He tightly embraced her.

"Sometimes it's better to accept what happened and remember it's in the past, than to try to forget it entirely."

He sighed, the tremors slowing. "It was the first time I really understood the dangers of the world, that not everyone believed my father wanted the best for Chandra."

"It's terrible you had to go through something like that, especially at such a young age."

"I vowed I would protect her after that. I convinced my father to send her off to boarding school which is the reason she didn't die the night I.." The words trailed off.

"I know you've tried your best to protect her. Unfortunately you can't be everywhere with her all the time."

He slowly sat up. "She was supposed to be under the resistance's protection." His eyes darkened. "Let me guess. They've disavowed us?"

"Yeah.. If it helps, Tsukasa is trying to replace the Council with peace movement members.."

He raised an eyebrow. "You had something to do with that, didn't you?"

"I _may _have taken out the Council..."

Kiba began laughing. "Serves them right."

The door slid open, Rei and Kenji entering. Their eyes lit up at the sight of Akira, who started to grin. The three embraced tightly.

Andy smiled at them as she scooped Mai back up.

Kiba calmed down, then made a face at Mai, who giggled. He climbed off the bed, kissing both of them. "Thanks," he whispered in Andy's ear.

Andy gave him a soft smile and a nod in response.

Tsukasa entered, a smile growing as he saw Kiba. "Thank the gods she snapped you out of it." He looked at Andy. "Mission accomplished. By the way, I'm just a little annoyed with you."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Immigration to resistance planets have surged since you made your announcement. Thousands of people have joined the New Empire and we're trying to find places for all of them."

Andy grinned, "Thousands? Really?"

He handed her a tablet. "See for yourself."

Kiba snickered. "You were worried it wasn't going to work.."

"Well, I'm just one person who decided to denounce the Empire and Resistance. I didn't really think _that _many people would seriously follow." She looked through the information.

"You've given people hope, Andy. Hope for freedom, for justice, for living another day." Kenji looked her squarely in the eye. "You've given people faith in being who they really are and the belief that everyone can be better."

Andy smiled, "How did I end up here doing this?" She chuckled.

"It's a long way from the girl who threatened me the first time we met, that's for sure." Kiba cracked. "Honestly, all you have to do is look around you. Where else can traumatized non humans feel comfortable enough to pull pranks on humans? Or tease humans about eating them for dessert, like our precocious teen does? You're a true healer, not only of body but of soul."

Andy grinned, looking at Mai, "I just want a place where she can have fun and not have to worry about things like war or battles."

"I have a feeling that most of this war has been won already. The Empire will fall, the resistance will end. There is only one problem left." Tsukasa looked at her. "It might be the hardest obstacle of all, though."

"Thana?"

"Yeah. She really wants you."

"I know. I tried to trade myself to her so she'd stop but that was a trap anyway," Andy sighed. "I'll find a way to take her down. Somehow."

"Just don't take yourself down doing it, okay?" Kiba gave her a small smile.

The ship rocked violently as Yoshi came over the comm. "The Empire is now making its displeasure known. We have several fighters testing our shields and a large warship on scanners heading this way."

Tsukasa rolled his eyes. "Don't they _ever_ quit?"

Andy sighed, "What do you need us to do?"

"Stay alive." Tsukasa touched the wall comm. "Give the fighters a warning across the bow. If they back off, hit the warp. Get some distance between us and the warship. If not.. Prepare for battle."

Yoshi acknowledged and the comm went silent.

Tsukasa headed for the bridge grimly. He held on to the wall as the Shori rocked harder. When the ship had settled, he began running as the alarms sounded.

He arrived on the bridge to see the warship looming in the viewscreen. "How the hell?"

Yoshi growled. "One minute it was miles away, the next it was in front of us. No clue how, unless the Empire has teleporting tech it's been saving."

The warship opened fire, the Shori vibrating from the impacts on its shields. Tsukasa yelled "Get us some distance!" as Yoshi fired back rapidly.

Rei swore "They're targeting our engines."

Tsukasa's lips tightened. "Fire missiles. Full burst."

Yoshi nodded, pressing the button just as a massive wave of missiles came arcing toward the Shori.

The missiles hit their marks, Tsukasa internally cheering as fire bloomed across the warship seconds before the Shori was hit.

He went flying from the impact, hitting a terminal before sliding to the floor. He dimly heard Yoshi yelling before the world went dark.

Andy held onto Mai tightly, protecting her from anything that was falling around them. When the shaking finished she looked to Kiba, "Are you okay?"

"Surprisingly. We need to find out what is happening."

He looked at Kenji who nodded and started for the door. He began to push it open, only to begin coughing as smoke wafted in.

Andy cursed, holding Mai out to Kiba, "Stay here and keep an eye on things. I'm going to make sure everyone else is safe and make sure the fire suppression system is running."

"I'll take her." Ai sat up and held her arms out.

Andy nodded, taking Mai over to her before rushing out the door.

Kenji and Kiba followed her, splitting up. Kenji ran for the engine room as Kiba followed Andy.

Kenji forced the engine room door open, scowling at the small fire sparking in one of the engines. He grabbed the extinguisher, spraying the flames out before rousing Zal, who lay on the floor.

The Fae grimaced, but sat up and gave Kenji a nod. "I'm okay."

Kenji gave him a thumbs up, then headed out into the smoky hall.

Kiba knocked on doors, helping a few crew out of their rooms. The smoke seemed to be thinner in the living areas, which made him worried. He began to head for the bridge when another round of shaking occurred. Suddenly there was an explosion ahead of him. He was thrown backwards, slamming his head into the wall and crumpling to the floor as a new fire began creeping toward him.

Andy froze when she heard the explosion then continued on, making her way to the bridge. She looked around trying to figure out what was happening.

Yoshi was crouched over someone as Rei rapidly fired lasers at three swerving fighters. "Dammit, stay still assholes." The pilot said under his breath, grinning as one blew apart. The other two turned and disappeared into warp and he leaned on the console wearily.

Andy went over to Yoshi, and noticed Tsukasa on the ground. "How is he?"

"He got thrown into the terminal. He's breathing, but I don't know what kind of damage he took." Yoshi pressed a hand to a cut on his head with a wince.

Andy took a few minutes, scanning Tsukasa over and starting to heal him. "I'll do more in a bit but he'll live. I want to make sure everyone else is safe."

She headed back the way she came, cursing when she realized fire was blocking the way. She went down another hall, making her way to the infirmary to see who was accounted for.

Itsuki met her at the door. "The gods are with us. No major injuries reported, even with the fires. Everyone has checked in." He paused, then frowned. "I was told Kiba and Kenji were with you.."

Andy sighed, "I'll go look for them." She headed toward the engine room where she knew Kenji had been last. After not finding him, she headed back into the hall, continuing to search. She found herself back near the fire, freezing when she noticed Kiba. She rushed over to him and pulled him to safety before scanning him over. She started the healing process, making sure he was stabilized before lifting him and carrying him to the infirmary. She then headed back out to try to keep looking for Kenji.

Kenji cursed as he saw flames nearby. He'd been near the bay after checking on Jack when the second round of explosions had occurred. He'd been knocked unconscious and when he woke, debris had covered him. Both legs were trapped as was one arm. He tried to take a deep breath, gasping as something shifted in his chest. "How do I constantly manage this?" He murmured to himself as his free hand searched for his comm. He sighed when he couldn't find it. The smoke became thicker and he coughed, sending a jolt of pain through him. He lay his head back as his energy waned, finally succumbing to the smoke.

Andy scanned the ship for energy sources, finally spotting Kenji. She rushed down, finding flames blocking her again. She took a deep breath before running through the burning hall, trying to avoid catching fire. She put out the sparks that had held on once she got to the other end of the hall. She coughed as she breathed in the smoke, finally coming to a wall of debris. She realized Kenji was trapped so she moved things to get him free. She felt dizzy as she coughed more, but pushed through, lifting him up and taking him another way to the infirmary. She got him there and into a bed before having another coughing fit.

Itsuki slipped a mask over her face before beginning to examine Kenji. He grimaced as the extent of the commando's injuries were revealed. He moved away, checking on Tsukasa who was slowly coming to. After confirming the captain's mild concussion, he moved to check on Kiba. He returned to Andy. "Kiba has a concussion and broken ribs. Tsukasa also has a mild concussion."

"What about Kenji?"

"Broken ribs, punctured lung, small skull fracture. His heart is damaged, leaking blood into his chest. I can't do anything for him."

Andy nodded, taking the oxygen mask off, "I'll take care of him." She went over to his side, working on healing up the heart damage first, before the punctured lung. After a while she finally pulled away, having healed most of the damage. She went to Kiba and worked on healing his ribs up, still coughing as she worked.

Itsuki replaced the mask on her, attaching it to a portable oxygen bottle and strapping it to her waist.

She gave him a thankful look before continuing. Eventually, she finished up and sat down to rest.

"Fires are almost out." Yoshi entered, rolling his eyes at his brother. "I swear we should label the beds already."

Andy chuckled, causing her to cough again.

Yoshi gave her a crooked grin as Itsuki taped a bandage to his forehead. "We took out that warship though as well as one of the fighters. Maybe we'll have some breathing room now."

"Don't jinx it. How are engine repairs coming?"

"Zal says a few hours at most. We were lucky." Yoshi swallowed the pills he was handed before glancing at Tsukasa. "He good?"

"Minor concussion, nothing to worry about."

"Good." He stood and left the infirmary.

Kiba blinked his eyes open and grimaced. "What's the situation?"

"We're okay for now, don't worry."

He glanced at her. "You alright?"

"Just inhaled a lot of smoke. I'll be fine."

He gave her a nod before his eyes closed again.

Ai watched him for a moment before going to Andy. Mai was asleep in her arms. "You two are a good couple."

Andy smiled, "Thank you for watching Mai."

"She is my niece. It's the least I can do." She gave her a smile.

Akira approached, wrapping an arm around Ai and kissing her cheek. Then he looked at Andy. "I'm not sure what you did, but thanks for helping my brother."

Andy nodded, "Not a problem. The whole crew is like family to me, of course I'll do what I can to help."

Zal entered and Akira stared at him.

The Fae stared back, simply lifting an eyebrow before looking at Andy. "You okay?"

"Just smoke inhalation. You?"

"Better than I would have been if not for Kenji." He sighed as he saw the commando. "I was going to say thanks, but he got himself hurt again." He shook his head with a wry smile, then hissed as he bumped his arm against the bed.

"How are the engines looking?"

"Give it another hour and we'll be up and running." He grinned at her before pursing his lips.

She nodded, "Do you need any pain meds or anything?" She looked him over.

"Yeah.." The word was said slowly as he held his arm close. "Pain meds sound good."

Andy sat him down a moment and worked on healing his arm before handing him some meds.

"Thanks." He swallowed them. "I didn't want to ask, but.."

"If you need something, ask. Okay?"

He chuckled. "I should know better by now, shouldn't I?"

She smiled, "Yeah, probably."

He kissed her cheek, then rose and left.

Akira stared at the door. "Who-what- is he?"

Andy chuckled, "That's and Jack are both Fae. We also have a fury, two merpeople, and two fangires."

"No wonder the Empire hates you." Akira looked at her.

Andy shrugged, "I'd rather have my friends than the Empire's approval."

"You were scary at the coronation. I was shocked to wake up." Akira fidgeted. "Never imagined you were really on our side."

Andy sighed, "Sorry about that. Needed them to like me at the time. Now I don't really care."

"I can tell." He gave her a bright smile.

"She's lying.. She never did give a damn what they thought." Kenji's voice was weak but clear.

"Well, I _had _wanted them to like me so I could change them.. Obviously that didn't go over well."

The commando snickered. "Really? Because releasing three resistance commandos on your second day at the palace is not _usually_ the way to get the enemy to like you."

"If he asked I was going to say I was talking to you guys and you just happened to escape.." Andy chuckled. "I'm surprised he didn't just kill me that night."

"True. But maybe he was too intent on controlling you to care much." He pushed himself to sit up. "Everyone alive?"

"Everyone's alive and I didn't even have to revive them."

Kenji laughed, then winced. "Not even me? I'm surprised. I thought I was a goner for sure."

"If it was just Itsuki, you probably wouldn't have made it, but since you had me, of course you're fixed up," she smirked.

"Wonder if Zal can create a running scoreboard for us?" Kenji's eyes twinkled impishly.

"Of how many times you've died? You might be winning."

"Ouch.. that hurts. I'm ahead of loverboy over there?" He pointed to Kiba with a snicker.

"I've honestly lost track at this point, but I'm sure he gets extra points for making it to his funeral before being revived," Andy laughed.

Kenji grinned as Akira just stared at them in shock. The commando gasped as he laughed harder.

"How can you laugh about that?" Akira frowned.

"Because when you've seen the stuff we have, you have to find comedy somewhere," Andy answered. "And it's obviously not funny when it's happening, but once you've moved past it.." She shrugged.

"Like Kiba's reaction to what Jack dressed him in." Kenji chuckled before motioning Akira over for a hug. "Believe me, you will end up cracking jokes too."

"If we didn't, the ship would be a giant depressed mess all the time." Andy sighed.

"As opposed to only occasionally when either the Fae start blaming themselves for something or our esteemed captain does."

"I heard that. Want me to dock your pay?" Tsukasa's voice was strong but tired.

"How are you feeling?" Andy asked him.

"Like I got hit by Jack. But I'll live. And since the room is almost empty, I gather we all survived?"

"Yeah. Engines are almost repaired too."

"The warship?"

"We took out the warship and one of the fighters. The other two left."

He nodded slowly, wincing. "Good. You get these two settled yet?"

"Been a little busy. I'll go assign them a room."

"Okay. I'm going to the bridge." He swung his legs over the bed and shakily stood. After a minute, he left the infirmary.

Andy smiled at Ai and Akira, finally taking Mai back. "Let's go find you a room without any fire damage.." She headed into the hall and led them to a room. "If you need anything, let me know."

They nodded, Ai giving her a smile before they entered. As the door closed, she felt arms wrap around her waist.

Andy smiled and looked at Kiba, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright. But I'd feel better if you were in bed with me.." He gave her a slow smile.

Andy chuckled, "Come on, let's go to our room. It's probably time to put Mai to bed anyway."

He moved his arm to her shoulder as they went down the hall.


	33. Chapter 33

Andy knocked on Tsukasa's door, waiting for him to answer.

The door opened, Tsukasa cocking his head. "What's up?"

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something. Just as a just-in-case scenario.."

"That sounds ominous. Come in." He moved aside to let her enter. After closing the door, he waited.

"I'm just trying to get everything organized with the New Empire. I've been working with Akasa a bit, trying to plan things." She sighed. "You were already in charge of the resistance, so I was wondering _if_ something happens to me, would you take over? I understand if you don't want to, I just figured you're the best person for the job."

He frowned at her. "Why ask me? I would have thought Kiba or Akasa would be your first choice? Not that I'm saying no, just curious."

"If I were to die, I want Kiba focused on Mai. I don't want her only parent too busy with running things, you know? Akasa is my next choice, but you're good at strategizing and have been a great captain and were good at running the resistance."

He looked at her for a moment, then bowed. "I'd be honored to. But you're creeping me out a little."

Andy chuckled, "I'd rather be prepared in case something happens, than unprepared and the New Empire fall apart. Thana's still a threat, and, though I don't plan on losing to her, I'd rather know we have a plan in case I do."

"Will the New Empire accept me as head?" Tsukasa sat down as he thought aloud. "I mean the former leader of the resistance running the Empire. There might be people opposed."

Andy shrugged, "I'm still surprised they're following me. But I'd hope they'd understand I picked you for a good reason."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm amazed every day that _any_ of you listen to me. I promise to do my best if the worst happens."

"Thank you," Andy nodded. "And like I said, you're a good captain, of course we'd listen."

"Tell that to my idiot brothers." A smile softened the words.

Andy was walking down the hall, seeing Kiko and Hikaru talking. Hikaru soon entered his room and Kiko continued on, heading toward hers. Tak soon appeared, looking a bit nervous.

"Uh..Kiko?" He rubbed the back of his neck, fidgeting from foot to foot.

"Yeah? It's Tak, right?" She gave a soft smile.

He gave her an embarrassed smile. "Yeah. It's actually Takeshi, but everyone just calls me Tak. I was wondering if you would like to have…" He began to turn red.

Kiko looked at him a moment, trying to figure out what he was asking. "Are you trying to ask me on a date?"

He swallowed hard, then nodded. Quickly he stammered, "You-you don't have to say yes. You barely know me.. I'm sorry.." He started to turn and flee.

Kiko chuckled and grabbed his arm to stop him, "I'd like the chance to get to know you better, so yes I'll go on a date with you."

His eyes brightened and he gave her a goofy smile. "You will? 0800 okay?"

"Yeah, sounds great," she smiled.

He nodded, then kissed her hand and continued down the hall.

Andy realized she had stopped walking, not wanting to interrupt their talk. She started walking again, giving Tak a thumbs up as he passed.

He blushed, returning the sign and turning the corner.

Rei looked up from his console as Hana came in. He pointed her to the scanner.

Hana went over to the scanner, starting to watch it. She glanced up once or twice, looking over at Rei before looking back at the screen.

He was idly sliding a ring across his neck chain as he kept watch on his screen. He looked up and caught Hana watching. "What is it?"

She shook her head, "Nothing." Then went back to looking at her screen.

Rei smirked, then came over to her. "You don't lie very well. Now tell me what you want to ask."

"I was just wondering about your ring," she shrugged.

His eyes darkened. "I was engaged." He sighed, tucking it under his shirt and returning to his console.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. So am I. I know I need to move on, but it's hard." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Not many opportunities for dating if you haven't noticed."

Hana chuckled softly, "Yeah. Well, if you ever want to try dating again.."

He gave her an amused smile. "Are you asking me out?"

"I might be," she smirked.

He cocked his head a moment, then nodded. "I accept."

"How about after our shifts are over?"

"Perfect." He chuckled, returning to his screen but occasionally watching her.

"Fighter Mars, you are cleared to dock. How'd it go, Rei?" Tsukasa waited for a response. Getting none, he looked at Andy anxiously. "Rei? Terui? Ryusei? One of you please respond."

Andy sighed, "Get them in the bay, I'll go check it out."

The fighter was tractored in, landing gently. There was no sign of movement within.

Kiba keyed the hatch open, entering and exiting within seconds. His face was ashen and he clutched a note in one hand.

Andy looked at him, "What's it say?"

He turned it to face her. **Did you miss me?**

Andy growled before entering the fighter, freezing when she noticed Terui was missing. When she finally moved again, she went to the two and scanned them over. She lifted them, taking them to the infirmary so she could get to work on healing and reviving them.

Rei was drained completely, while Ryusei was covered in bruises, broken bones apparent as she scanned him. She worked on healing Ryusei up before focusing her life force energy into both of them. She finally pulled away once they were stable, fighting the dizziness that was trying to knock her over. She went to Kiba, "We need to find him."

Kiba's hands were clenched, his eyes angry. "I want to kill her so much."

Hana entered the infirmary, arms full of supplies. Her face went white as she saw Rei. Dropping the supplies, she went to his side as tears began falling.

Andy went to her, gently putting a hand on her shoulder, "He's going to be okay."

Hana nodded, wiping some of the still falling tears.

Andy went and picked up the supplies and put them away before going back to Kiba, "Can we see if Terui's tracker is online so we can find him?"

Tsukasa entered, his face hardening as he saw the two men. "Who?"

Kiba started inputting instructions into his tablet.

"Thana did this, and she has Terui.." Andy said, a mix of anger and worry in her voice.

Tsukasa exploded. "If she's hurt him, I'm going to rip her apart with my bare hands!" He slammed a fist into the nearest wall.

"I'm going to find him," Andy assured. "And get in line, I'm going to destroy her."

Tsukasa chuckled, then shook his hand with a wince.

Kiba looked up. "Stop attacking the poor walls, Saka. I've found him."

"Where?"

"Vandor. It's a few hours away."

Tsukasa looked at her. "You two going or all of us?"

"I'm going. I don't care who goes with."

He nodded, touching the wall comm. "Thana has kidnapped Terui. We're taking him back. Everyone be ready to fight in two hours." He switched off and sighed. "At least we're prepared for her."

Ryusei groaned Terui's name softly.

Andy moved over to his side, "Hey, Ryusei. How are you feeling?" She wasn't sure he was fully conscious yet but figured she'd try anyway.

"Save him..she wants to control him.." Ryusei's hand gripped hers, his eyes focused like a laser on hers. "She said he'd help her destroy you."

"We'll bring him back safe," Andy assured.

His hand went limp as he lost consciousness.

Andy turned away and looked at Kiba, "Let's go get ready."

Kiba double checked the sight of his rifle as he watched Andy. "It's probably going to come down to us and the gifted crew to fight her one on one, you know that right?"

Andy sighed, "I don't want to make anyone else fight her. I wish I could just take her on by myself.."

"You're not making anyone fight. They all have their own reasons, but the biggest one is the same one you say all the time. We're family. And we fight for family."

Andy nodded, "I just don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Sorry, but it is a fight after all." He cracked a smile at her.

"I know, I just wish I could finish it so no one has to worry, or hurt, or die."

He put the rifle down and kissed her. "That's why we love you. You never think of yourself. Hell, you ignored _labor_ to help everyone you could."

Andy chuckled, "Labor wasn't _that_ bad. It helped being distracted."

He snickered as the comm came to life.

"We're here. Sensors read almost as many troops as our final battle with the Prince. But Terui's signal is strong. She wanted us, she's got us. Let's go kick her ass." Tsukasa's voice was confident and strong.

Andy grabbed her pistol and driver, "Let's go."

Kiba walked out to see the main crew waiting for them. The riders had their drivers equipped, the gifted were ready as well.

Kai fanned his colorful wings, catching Andy's eye. He grinned at her.

Tsukasa spoke. "Itsuki and Emu are on call in the infirmary. Let's just hope we don't need much help.

Ryusei and Rei walked toward them. "Don't even think of leaving us out."

Tsukasa rolled his eyes. "Let's get him back." He headed for the ramp, the rest following him. As they reached the bottom, the riders transformed and charged forward.

Andy rushed forward, taking out commandos. She made her way through them, running toward Terui's signal.

Kiba started to follow but got blocked by a large knot of commandos. He swore as he lost sight of her. He snarled and started fighting.

Terui was chained to the wall, his face bruised. He was semi conscious and started to struggle when he saw Andy.

Thana was engaged in draining a young blonde commando, smiling at his whimpers. A dark haired male was barely breathing beside him.

Andy growled, "Let them go."

"Why ever would I do that when I'm having _so _much fun?" Thana gave her a twisted grin. "I assume you got my message."

"Yeah, I got your message," she scowled. "_Let them go."_

Thana gave a sigh, releasing her hold on the blonde. He sagged as she turned toward Terui. "I can see why you don't want me to control him. He has a frightening power that could be turned against you so easily." She stopped just shy of touching his cheek, glancing over at Andy.

"I don't care if you wanted to turn him against me, I just don't want you to use him," Andy answered. "Let them go."

"Make me." Thana's eyes began to glow as she locked gazes.

Andy's eyes glowed, trying to drain Thana.

A laser beam burned a hole in Thana's shoulder. She cried out, her eyes returning to normal as she looked over.

Kiba leaned against the wall, rifle trembling in his hands. His jumpsuit showed damage and he was breathing heavily.

Thana recovered, staring at him as her eyes resumed glowing.

He began to sink to his knees, grimacing.

Andy focused on draining Thana, hoping to get her while she was distracted.

Thana looked over in disbelief, then toppled over and lay still.

Kiba rested his head against the floor in relief. "Is she dead?"

Andy went and scanned her over, "Seems like it. Seems too easy though.." She went to Kiba and scanned him over, spending a few minutes healing him. "Let's go see how the battle is going. Hopefully the commandos are all taken out by now."

He sighed. "Probably. My worry is the cost." He used the wall to push himself up.

Andy went to Terui and the two he was next to, "How are you?" She undid the chains.

Terui shakily gave her a grin. "I'm okay. She didn't do much to me."

Andy helped him stand, and scanned over the other two, helping by giving them some energy, "Who are they?"

"Peace movement. Empire commandos she wanted to use like Ryusei.." His lip began to tremble. "Rei.. Ryusei.. She tortured them."

"It's okay. Let's get you back to the ship." She looked at the other two before calling Itsuki, "I'm going to check on everyone else, come get Terui and these two new guys."

She looked at Kiba a moment before heading out of the building. She froze, looking out at the battlefield, blood and bodies everywhere. She moved through, scanning over everyone on the team, a few were still alive, but heavily injured. Tears filled her eyes as she wondered how she'd save them all.

She knelt by the living, working on pulling in energy to heal them up before moving on to the dead. One by one she revived them, calling Itsuki to help take them back to the ship.

She was only through a few when the dizziness spiked, but she continued on, working through one by one. She took a break for a few moments, looking up at Kiba sadly, "This is why I wanted to just take her out by myself."

He knelt beside her, gently holding her close. "You have to stop. They wouldn't want you wearing yourself out."

"I don't want to let her win. If they die, she wins."

Kiba closed his eyes for a moment, then let her go. He stood and moved away, helping the other medics load the crew onto stretchers.

Andy continued on, reviving the H team before moving on to the A team, she got Kiko and Meiko revived, then went to Hana. She struggled to push her energy into the girl, but finally, got her revived. She went to stand but soon stumbled over, the dizziness overwhelming her. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she completely collapsed to the ground.

Kiba raced to her side. "What did I say?" He cradled her panicked.

"Had... to save...them," she said weakly as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes were barely open as she tried to look at him.

"No.. don't do this to me again. Andy, please.." He gripped her tighter, starting to sob.

Andy's eyes closed and she tried to speak again. "Sorry... I love..." Her breath hitched before she lost consciousness.

Itsuki hung his head, then gently touched Kiba's shoulder. "Let me take her."

"No. She's not dying on me again. I won't let her." Kiba moved one hand to her chest and focused. His eyes began glowing brightly as he forced energy to flow into her. He ignored the greying of his vision as he tightly regulated the amount of energy. Finally he sensed her heartbeat return and he surrendered to the darkness.

Andy blinked her eyes open slowly, noticing the infirmary ceiling above her. She tried to move, weakly pushing herself up.

Itsuki came over, pushing her back down with a frown. "No you don't. You need to stay resting."

"What happened...?"

"Your heart stopped for about five minutes."

Andy sighed, "How am I here?"

Itsuki averted his eyes, staring at his tablet. "Just rest. Terui is taking care of Mai, so everything is fine."

"Where's Kiba?" Andy panicked a moment.

Itsuki sighed. "He's weaker than you are." His eyes strayed to a bed nearby.

"But he's alive?" Andy sighed with relief.

"Barely. He refused to let you go. At least this time, it seemed more controlled."

Andy shook her head, "I'm glad he's alive though.. How's everyone else?" She yawned, pulling the blanket up.

"Most are stable. A few are touch and go, but I can handle them. You need to rest."

Andy nodded, closing her eyes and quickly falling back to sleep.

The next time she woke, she felt a bit stronger, actually managing to push herself into a sitting position. She looked around, noticing less beds filled.

Itsuki gave her a smile. "You're looking better."

"I feel a little better," Andy admitted. "How's everyone doing?"

"Quite a few of them have been released, thanks to you. A few are going to be released later today."

"How's Kiba?"

"Stable, but still unconscious. Not worried about him for a change."

"So who _are _you worried about?"

"Akasa, Kai and the Faes. Akasa has been touch and go since he arrived. Kai began going downhill at the same time as the Faes. There's no reason for it since you healed their injuries."

Andy frowned, "Let me check them over and see if I can figure it out." She pushed herself out of the bed and moved over to Jack and Zal.

Their energies were fluctuating, dark energy wrapped around. The dark energy had almost become intertwined completely. They were still fighting, but it wasn't going well.

Andy was confused where the dark energy came from, but worked on trying to drain it out of them to just leave their normal energy.

Soon, there was no trace of the dark energy, their vitals stabilizing.

Andy looked over Kai, doing the same before working on stabilizing Akasa. She moved back to sit on the bed, "I think they're fine for now. Not sure what that was about though.."

Itsuki sighed. "You shouldn't have exerted yourself."

Andy shrugged, "If I can help them, I'm going to." She laid down, exhaustion washing over her.

"Go back to sleep. That's an order."

Andy nodded and soon fell asleep again.

The next time she woke, Kiba was sitting by her bed. His eyes were closed, his chin touching his chest.

Andy gave a small smile and watched him.

His eyes blinked open as he felt someone watching. He gave her a soft smile and took her hand. "I thought I'd lost you again."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to lose anyone else.."

He rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

Andy sat up and chuckled. "I love you."

He kissed her. "I love you too."

"How are you feeling?"

"Headache but other than that fine."

Andy smiled at him, happy that Thana was finally taken care of and everyone made it.


	34. Chapter 34

Andy stared out at the beach, smiling. "I'm so glad to be home for a bit." She watched a few of the crew rush toward the water.

"I think everyone is after that last fight." Kiba held Mai as they sat.

Andy chuckled as she noticed Zal sitting, barely taking his eyes off Hikaru who was in the water. She also noticed Kiko going to join Hikaru, seeing her orangish red tail for the first time.

Kiba noticed her look and fought laughter. "He really is an idiot if he thinks no one can tell he's love struck."

Andy laughed, "Is Tak okay?" She caught him staring at Kiko in shock.

"Oops. Pretty sure he had no idea. Take her."

Kiba stood and made his way over to Tak. "Do I need to get Itsuki?"

Tak gave him an embarrassed look. "No. Just a little annoyed that I never asked."

Kiba bit his lip to keep from laughing. "I'm sure she was planning to tell you. Why don't you talk to her?"

Tak raised an eyebrow. "Are _you_ giving me dating advice?" He grinned, stripped his shirt off and headed for the water.

Kiba returned to Andy's side. "I think he's fine."

Andy smiled and stared at Mai who was playing with the sand, "So with Thana taken care of and the war almost over, pretty soon we'll be able to come to the beach more often."

Kiba sighed, staring into the horizon. "It's kinda unreal. I figured I'd never see the end of the war, that I'd die fighting. Now, I don't know what to do."

"Well, I'll still be busy making sure the New Empire is staying peaceful and then probably taking over as Eshana's leader. You could be that beach bum or a stay at home dad?"

He chuckled, watching Mai. "I could." He sobered. "Will it be enough though? I'm a fighter. Soon there won't be anything to fight. Saka will go home for sure. What about the rest of us?"

"We could find a new planet? Make a base for the New Empire and the whole crew could live there. And you could train future troops. We'll have to have some in case there _is _a fight."

He kissed her. "That might work. I'm going to hit the water." He quickly stripped down to his boxers, then ran for the unsuspecting Daiki. He pushed him into the surf, diving in after him.

Andy chuckled, laying back and staring up at the sky.

Jack wandered over, standing above her with a smile. "Having fun?"

Andy nodded, "I really miss my daily trips to the beach."

"I can see that." He glanced at Zal. "Remember how I called him an idiot when you two first met? Think he's a bigger one trying to hide his feelings now."

Andy chuckled, "I don't get why he wants to hide it anyway."

"Like I said, he's an idiot. By the way, Terui wanted to know what you were going to do with the two we saved."

Andy shrugged, "I'll talk to them. Maybe they'll want to stay?"

He gave her an amused look. "Never enough strays huh?" He moved away, heading for Zal.

Ai and Akira strolled by, hand in hand. They waved at her but didn't stop.

She waved back before picking Mai up and heading toward the ship.

After getting Mai settled in for a nap, she knocked on the new stray's door.

The dark haired one opened it. He looked surprised for a moment, then recovered and bowed. "Empress. We're ready to receive orders."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "If you want, you can call me Andy. I was just wondering if you wanted to stay and be part of our crew or if there's somewhere you want us to take you?"

"Whatever you command." He bowed again.

"Leo, stop groveling." The blonde walked in from the bedroom. "She's a person like us not a kami."

"Shut up, Jade." Leo growled. "I apologize for his words."

Andy chuckled and looked at Jade, "What about you, do you want to stay or is there somewhere you'd rather go?"

"Don't have anywhere. Besides, Leo needs someone to rein him in. He's a hothead."

Andy laughed, "Okay, guess you can stay then. If you talk to our captain, Tsukasa, I'm sure he can find you a place to work. And if you need anything, let me know."

Jade gave her a slow smile as Leo bowed. After being nudged by his partner, Jade finally bowed.

"You guys don't have to bow if you don't want to," Andy smiled. "I'll have my general come by to check on you too in a bit. He can see how your training is."

"We're Nightstalkers." Jade jostled Leo affectionately. "Even hothead here _can_ be quiet occasionally."

Andy nodded, "Nice, I'm sure your skills will come in handy."

Leo met her eyes. "Why did you save us? We disobeyed orders and went after Thana alone. Your crew were hurt because of us."

"Though I don't know of your orders, I can't blame you for going after Thana alone. I've done that before too," she smirked. "And I save just about anyone who needs it."

Jade chuckled. "Lighten up, Leo. Or are you _trying_ to get sent back?"

"Where are you guys from anyway?"

"Our home is originally Satomi. But we were stationed on Chandra. Until we went AWOL, that is." Jade scowls. 'Yeah, definitely staying here. I don't want to go back."

"I didn't realize the Empire still had people there." Andy sighed, "As long as you get along with the rest of the crew, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

"We were _supposed_ to be protecting the Council.." Leo sighed. He ran a hand through his hair as Kenji walked up. He froze when he saw Andy, quickly starting to turn around.

"Kenji? What's up?" Andy wondered before turning back to the two, "Wait, the Council I took out.. or the new Council?"

"The one _Thana_ took out, right?" Both men's eyes were wide as Kenji stopped and face palmed.

"Right..." Andy gave a nervous chuckle.

Leo and Jade exchanged looks. Jade rolled his eyes, then explained. "After the Council went down, we were told to wait for new orders. We disobeyed and tracked Thana to Vandor. That's how we got captured. And why we'll get court martialed and probably shot if we go back."

"Wait, why were Empire people guarding the resistance Council..."

"Tsukasa's orders. He doesn't trust all of the resistance. At least that's what we were told."

Kenji finally turned back to them. "Tsukasa was worried there were infiltrators in the resistance loyal to Thana. Like Ryusei, only completely taken over. So he told me to find people I trusted to guard them." He gave Andy an apologetic look.

Andy nodded, "So you know them?"

Kenji grimaced. "I _am_ one of them. They are my former squad. Before you ask, it's been redacted from my military record."

Andy nodded again, "Okay. So you worked undercover with the Empire too?"

Kenji's face turned red. "Turn that sentence around and you'll get the reason we redacted it."

"Ah, okay."

He looked at her. "I didn't mean to hide it from you. I'm sorry."

Andy shook her head and smiled, "It's fine."

Kenji exhaled sharply, then gave her a small smile.

Leo and Jade chuckled. "So what's this planet like?"

"The planet we're currently on?" Andy grinned, "Lots of beaches. It's my home."

Jade grinned self consciously. "Lots of suntan oil around? I burn easily."

"Of course," Andy chuckled.

"Lead the way." Jade and Leo came into the hall as Kenji began to walk the opposite direction.

Andy carried the snacks out to the beach, smiling as she noticed a few people building a fire. Avery followed her, a cooler of drinks in his arms.

Andy went over and talked to her teams a bit before heading to where Kiba was, "Having fun?"

Kiba grinned. "Mai is being taken care of by my sister, so absolutely." He kissed her hard. "I can't believe she's gone."

"Thana? I know right?" Andy took another sip of the drink she was holding. "I still feel like it was too easy.."

"Don't jinx it. We can only fight one enemy at a time and I prefer fighting people that can't turn me into a shell by looking at me." He took a long drink from the bottle he held.

Andy chuckled as she watched a few of the crew playing games. She watched the fire crackle as the sun was setting, "Maybe we should see if we have the stuff to make s'mores."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "S'mores?"

He looked over at the sound of laughter, chuckling when he saw Rei and Daiki engaged in an arm wrestling match. "Good grief."

"You've never had s'mores?" Andy rolled her eyes, "I'll go check the ship and see if we have the stuff." She took another sip before heading off to the ship.

Kenji stumbled into the kitchen, blearily looking through the fridge. He knew if he didn't eat, he'd pay for the drinking tomorrow, but he couldn't concentrate.

"Hey, you doing okay? I can make you something if you'd like?" Andy offered as she noticed him.

"_Might_ have drunk too much too fast." He gave her a goofy grin. "Saka will kick my ass if I call off sick again though."

Andy chuckled, getting into the fridge and pulling a few things out and starting to make him a quick meal, "You having more fun on the ship? I noticed you weren't out at the party."

"Don't feel like partying." He stared morosely at the countertop.

Andy paused a moment and looked at him, "Is something wrong? You know you can talk to me about it if there is."

"Don't want to put you in danger." He mumbled quietly, not meeting her eyes.

"Most of my life is danger, I think I can handle it."

"Doesn't involve the war. It's my problem." He slowly rose and got himself some water, sipping it slowly.

"But I'm your friend, and I care about your problems." She finished up his food and handed him a plate before looking for ingredients for s'mores.

He sighed, taking it. "Hypothetically speaking, if a family member of someone you had to kill in a fight had put a hit on you, what would you do?"

"Well, as someone with a bounty on my head already, I'd probably just kill the person that started it and then fight off anyone that comes after me. That's what I've been doing anyway. And as much as I'd want to do it alone and not involve the others, it does help to have people on your side helping."

"I don't want anyone hurt. This person has great numbers of people in places you wouldn't expect." Kenji ate slowly, shaking his head. "It would probably be safer to go alone."

"But it might not be. If, for some reason, they were to come after the crew to get to you, it'd be better for them to know in advance and could plan against it."

"I'd rather it didn't come to that. Guess I'm going to have to piss Saka off again after all. If I meet him, there will be no chance of anyone else getting hurt." He pushed the plate away and stood. "Thanks for the food."

"Just so you know, it doesn't always work out how you plan. I went to meet Thana once and give myself up to keep everyone else safe. Unfortunately it was a trap, the others tracked me, just like they'll do you, and then they'll get hurt. That's how Kiba died when I couldn't revive him, I ended up dying from the trap and he revived me." Andy sighed, "I'm just saying, don't expect it to go as planned. That's why it's better to take backup."

Kenji sat down again. "That's just it. Bringing backup may go bad too. And you can't track someone who doesn't have a tracker." He gingerly touched his shoulder.

"They can't but _I _can," Andy smirked. "If no one else, take me with you. I could drain him quickly."

"The others will suspect something and you can't lie worth a damn." He gave her a cheeky smile. "But there was a reason I told you and no one else. If the worst happens, I know you won't let me die if you can help it."

"I can lie!" Andy argued with a laugh. "Though probably not when I've been drinking. But if we sneak off when most people are asleep, and drunk, we'd have a head start on them and could maybe have it finished before they show."

He stood, then doubled over in pain. He cursed in his head.

"What's wrong?" Andy moved to his side.

"The reason I wanted to leave earlier than this without anyone knowing. I already met him last week when I was on leave. I need to find him again." His knees began to buckle, his breathing rapid.

Andy helped hold him up, "I'll help you find him, okay?" She scanned him over.

"I only have four hours left.. He gave me Orisol.." Kenji struggled to stay conscious.

"Let's get you to the infirmary for a minute, okay? I'll see if I can formulate an antidote, then we can go after him."

Kenji tried to nod, grimacing as pain flashed through him. "Sorry I didn't say anything. I just didn't want anyone hurt over a private feud."

"It's okay. Just relax," Andy lifted him with her telekinesis, getting him to the infirmary and working on the antidote. An hour later, she injected him with medicine, hoping it would work.

Kenji's vitals began to stabilize. His eyes slowly fluttered open. "I need to go.. He threatened to kill you guys if I don't." He tried to sit up, but his arms wouldn't hold him.

"Do you have a location on him?"

"Callisto 2..info on my private terminal.." His eyes slid closed as Itsuki entered.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry, he just needs to rest. He drank too much."

Itsuki raised an eyebrow. "Kenji doesn't drink, Andy. He can't tolerate alcohol."

Andy shrugged, "Technically it _is_ what he told me."

Itsuki sighed, but just nodded and headed toward the office silently.

Kiba entered next, looking for her. "You disappeared. Got worried. He sick?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine though," Andy smiled.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you not telling me?"

Andy rolled her eyes, "What signs do I give off that say I'm not telling you something?"

"The fact that I saw Kenji fifteen minutes ago and he was fine? The fact your aura has changed color?" He walked over and touched her shoulder. "You forget I can see things now. Tell me what's going on, please."

Andy sighed, "Just some stuff Kenji is dealing with. I tried to convince him to talk to us, but we kind of got distracted."

Kiba sighed, sending an exasperated look at the sleeping man. "Stubborn idiot. If you need help, let me know.".

She went and got the information from Kenji's terminal, looking it over. She went to Kiba, "I'm going to go kill someone. Want to join me?"

"Sounds like fun. But why exactly?" He grew alarmed, looking back at her. "Kenji's in danger isn't he?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah, he is."

"Where is this asshole?" Kiba's eyes went hard.

"Callisto 2. We're going to go take him out."

"Lead the way."

Andy chuckled and headed down to the bay, getting in a fighter, "Not sure it'll get rid of all the danger, but it'll get rid of most of it." She waited until he was in before launching.

"How much trouble _is_ he in? Does this have to do with the Empire?"

Andy handed over her pad which now had the information on it.

Kiba read through it, explosively cursing as he reached the end. "He got _poisoned_ a **week ago!** And the idiot said _nothing_? I'm going to hit him when he wakes up."

Andy nodded, "Yeah, he_ just _told me."

Kiba grimaced. "Orisol is more painful than Prixol because it's so slow. He could have dropped dead on the ship while the party was going on and we wouldn't have even known."

Andy scowled, "I'm planning just to drain the guy once I see him, unless he has a barrier, but I'll be surprised if he does."

"Let's find him fast. I want to get back so Kenji isn't alone when he wakes. He's going to need help."

Andy nodded, "We'll be there soon."

When they got there, Andy quickly found the right energy signature and quickly drained him dry. "Let's get back."

Itsuki met them at the bay door. "Kenji is awake, but not coherent. He keeps babbling about someone sending people to kill us? How much _did _he drink?"

"I'll take care of it," Andy sighed before heading to the infirmary.

Kenji was awake, but his eyes weren't focused. He was flushed and sweating, trying to climb off the bed. "Have to stop him.. Won't let the crew be hurt.."

"Kenji, it's okay," Andy said softly. "He's taken care of."

Kenji blinked at her, trying to comprehend her statement. "Andy? Why am I here?"

"You weren't feeling good from what he gave you. So I made an antidote then went and took him out."

He stumbled into her arms with a wince. "Am I dying? I feel so bad.."

Kiba entered and grimaced. "I thought you gave him the antidote? Orisol shouldn't mess him up this bad unless he was closer to death than we thought."

"Unless I screwed up something, the antidote should be fine. I think he just needs to rest longer." She looked at Kenji, "I can give you some pain meds to help you."

Kenji nodded sleepily as Kiba pushed him back on the bed. "Stay put, idiot."

Andy gave him some meds, "I'll be back in a bit to check on you. Just go to sleep, okay?"

The small commando tried to smile, but fell asleep almost immediately.

Kiba ran a hand over Kenji's head affectionately. "He and Daiki are so much alike sometimes."

"So, about those s'mores," Andy smirked. "Wonder if the fire is out."

"Knowing the crew, it might be bigger than when we left." Kiba wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go relax."

Andy headed to the kitchen to get the supplies before heading out to meet Kiba on the beach. She got a new drink before setting up near the fire. Watching the crew, she chuckled. The normally quiet Hibiki was chattering away to Hiroki. Hikaru tried to stand but was too drunk to change his tail back to legs. A lot of the couples were off by themselves, enjoying the moonlight.

She pulled out a marshmallow and put it on a stick, handing it to Kiba. "Now you have to warm it up. Try not to set it on fire."

He frowned, but followed instructions. When it was browned, he touched it gingerly. "What now?"

Zal stumbled over to Hikaru, kissing him full on, then laughing at Hikaru's surprise. He tripped over his feet, the merman having to catch him from falling.

Jack was close behind, slightly tipsy himself. He waved at Andy with a grin.

Andy handed Kiba chocolate and graham crackers, "Put the marshmallow in the middle then eat it."

Andy laughed as she watched the scene, waving at Jack.

Kiba's eyes went wide as he ate the s'more. "This is amazing…"

Jack gently sat Zal down, kissing both him and Hikaru softly. Hikaru murmured something and Jack answered. Zal stared into the fire, looking sleepy.

Andy smiled, looking back at Kiba, "I told you they're good." She finished her drink before getting another one.

Kiba nudged her, pointing to where his brothers were both asleep. "They are going to be miserable in the morning." He laughed, emptying a bottle and setting it at his feet.

Andy giggled, "At least they had fun."

Kiba shrugged. "True enough. We all needed this. With the war's end in sight, we deserve some fun." He grabbed another bottle,opening and drinking half of it in one gulp. He grinned goofily, before leaning over and kissing her.

Andy chuckled, kissing him back. "I love you."

He wobbled unsteadily. "Love you more." He stuck his tongue out, then laughed.

Andy giggled again, "You're cute."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Really? Cuter than all the other guys in the crew?"

"Yeah, that's part of why I'm with you and not them."

"What's the other part?" He chuckled.

Andy laughed, "I don't know, I just love you and not them." She kissed him again before trying to feed him a s'more.

He grinned, getting chocolate all over his lips. He took the s'more from her and put it between his teeth, then leaned over to share it.

Andy laughed, taking a bite and getting marshmallow and chocolate on her face.

He gently wiped it away, looking deep into her eyes. "I am the happiest man in the world right now because of you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

"I love you too. Thank you for loving me, and Mai."

"You two complete me in a way I never thought possible. _I _should be saying thank you. I was angry and alone, then you came into my life and turned me into a new person."

Andy smiled, "I wasn't trying to, it was just chance we met." She giggled, "Hey, maybe when the war is over, Mai should be a big sister."

"We need to practice a lot then… wanna start?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Andy laughed, "Sure." She stood, stumbling a little before holding a hand out for him.

He took it, standing unsteadily before heading for the ship.


	35. Chapter 35

Andy strolled in front of the shops, glancing into the windows. "I wonder what kind of presents Mai would like.. Maybe new toys?"

"Something quiet this time. The mooing cow drives me insane." Kiba pointedly looked at Rei.

Rei rolled his eyes. "You wanted something she'd be occupied with. It worked, didn't it?"

Andy chuckled, "She does like it a lot."

Zal pointed at a beautiful doll in the window. "You think she'd like that?"

"Probably. If she doesn't right now, she will eventually. She might be a bit too young still for dolls like that." She glanced at Kiba, "What do you think?"

He thought for a minute. "I agree with you. It is beautiful though and the thought is what counts, right?"

Zal shrugged, continuing to look through the window. "Maybe I should get it for Andy."

She chuckled before moving onto the next shop, "Maybe we should just get her some new clothes?"

"Probably a better idea. She's growing fast." Kiba kissed Andy's cheek as the other two men spotted a drink stand.

"You guys want something?" Rei looked back at them.

"Sure, surprise me," Andy smiled.

"Careful what you wish for." Zal gave her a grin before moving forward. The two of them perused the menu.

Kiba sighed happily. "I feel like we've gotten through the worst of everything finally."

She nodded, "I'm glad. Hopefully the rest of the war ends easily."

Rei and Zal returned with drinks. Zal handed Kiba one.

Rei handed her a purple colored drink. "Hope you like it."

"Thanks," she sipped it, tasting the fruitiness of it. "It's really good."

Rei grinned as they moved to a bench and sat down. They sat, sipping their drinks and watching the crowd.

Suddenly, a group of Empire commandos appeared, starting to shoot into the crowd.

Andy stood quickly, grabbing out her pistol and taking a few down, trying to avoid hitting the now running crowd.

A couple commandos approached, one shooting at Zal, the other at Rei. They dodged the first shots, but more took them down.

Andy took them down quickly, moving to try to take down the others. She soon felt a spike of pain in her side as she tried to rush toward Kiba to make sure he was safe. She stopped, trying to ignore the pain and analyze her situation, but she soon felt arms grabbing her. Her pistol fell to the ground, and she saw Kiba falling, a red stain blossoming on his shirt as he was knocked into by a commando. She soon felt a prick in her neck and everything went dark.

When she woke, she struggled against the ties she felt against her wrists. She looked around, not seeing anyone, wondering what had happened to her friends. After a while, a couple commandos entered.

"Look who's up."

Andy watched for a moment before asking, "What do you want from me?"

"We want the New Empire to end," one answered.

"Which means we need you out of the way," another added.

Itsuki carefully injected medicine into the iv, watching the heartbeat rise slowly. He sighed as he looked over the patients in the infirmary.

Tsukasa entered grimly. "Still no sign of her tracker. How are they?"

"Rei and Kiba are critical. Zal managed to get off with a graze to the head and a flesh wound to the shoulder. If we had arrived ten minutes later.."

Tsukasa slammed a fist into one of the empty beds. "When I find the ones who did this.."

Itsuki nodded. "I know. We can only hope the fact she was taken means they will keep her alive."

"What are you planning exactly?" Andy wondered.

"You need to stay quiet," one growled at her, smacking her across the face.

She sighed but did as instructed.

The two commandos talked for a few minutes before she noticed a camera being brought in.

"We want to show your death to your followers, that way they can see just how hopeless the New Empire is, and it'll go down with you."

"They'll continue on without me," Andy growled.

She was kicked in the gut, the pain in her side spiking again making her groan.

The camera was soon turned on, one of the men announcing, "This is what happens when you stand up against the Empire." The other man went to Andy, punching her repeatedly.

Tsukasa watched the broadcast. His hands clenched as he tried to contain his fury. "Terui, Daiki. Trace that broadcast. Find them. NOW."

The two hackers nodded and started typing.

"We'll find her." Yoshi stood beside him, averting his eyes from the screen.

"Question is will it be in time?" Tsukasa closed his eyes, trying to block out the sounds of Andy's cries.

Andy tried to stay silent, but whimpered as the pain increased. She cried out when she was hit in the side.

"We'll leave it at this for now, but stay tuned for her execution," the one said. "If you value your lives, you'll join the Empire and give up this delusion of peace."

Andy shook her head and spoke weakly, "Even if I'm gone, fight for peace."

She was hit again, which finally knocked her out.

Terui let out a whoop and swiveled in his chair. "Found her. She's on Chania. And she's only ten minutes away."

Tsukasa rose from his chair. "Yoshi, Daiki. You're with me. Let's go get her."

Andy woke hearing loud noises. She weakly opened her eyes to try to see what was happening but she was having trouble focusing. It sounded like fighting, and she wondered if her friends were trying to rescue her.

One of the men tried to fight off the intruders, while the other went near Andy and stood next to her with a gun. "One more move and she gets it."

Tsukasa snarled, his rifle trained between the commando's eyes. "Drop it and _maybe_ I won't kill you."

Daiki and Yoshi stopped, guns also aimed at the man.

Andy tried to place the voice she heard, her mind swimming and unfocused. She heard a series of gunshots, pain shooting through her before she fell back into the darkness.

Yoshi cursed and commed Itsuki. "Got two more patients for you, Suki. We'll be there in fifteen." He untied Andy, lifting her gently as Daiki helped Tsukasa stand.

The captain clutched his side with a grimace. He looked at the dead commando, then spat on the floor. "Enjoy hell you sonofabitch." He allowed himself to be led out behind Yoshi.

Andy's eyes fluttered open slowly, trying to focus her eyes on the infirmary ceiling before attempting to sit up. She looked around, noticing Rei and Kiba in beds.

Emu appeared with a smile. "How are you?"

"Sore.." Andy admitted.

"You took a nasty blow to the head in addition to the beating and wound to your side. But you'll be fine in a week or so."

Andy nodded slowly, "What's wrong with them?"

Emu gazed at them sadly. "They were badly injured during your abduction. They are both in comas, although Rei has made some progress."

"And who's been watching Mai?"

"Ai and the Faes. Zal is blaming himself for not preventing you from being taken."

Andy rolled her eyes, "It's no ones fault except the ones that took me."

"Well, they're repenting of their sins in hell." Tsukasa gave her a pained smile as he leaned in the doorway. "Nice to see you up."

Andy yawned, "So what happened? How did I get here?"

Tsukasa lowered himself into a chair slowly. "They were so intent on showing your beating, they didn't bother hiding their signal. Terui tracked them and I led a team to retrieve you."

"Sorry for causing you trouble."

He gave her an amused look. "You're less trouble than all of us apologizing." He gave Emu a look and the Fangire headed into a side room, reemerging with some medication. He handed it and some water to Tsukasa who smiled gratefully before swallowing the pills.

"You okay?" Andy looked him over.

"One of them got a lucky shot off." He took a breath and winced.

"I can heal you, if you want?"

"I don't want to weaken you anymore." The captain's face was pale as he leaned back. "You should rest unless something happens."

"It won't weaken me much," Andy answered, trying to push herself off the bed.

Tsukasa didn't answer, his eyes closed against the pain as he breathed through his mouth slowly.

She moved to his side, raising a hand up and working on healing him for a few minutes before moving over to Kiba. She focused energy into healing him up then moved on and did the same for Rei. She then went back to the bed and climbed back in with a yawn.

Emu clucked his tongue,covering her with a blanket. "You shouldn't push yourself so soon."

"I know, but I want to help.." She blinked her eyes slowly, trying to stay awake.

"Go to sleep." Emu chuckled.

Andy yawned again before finally closing her eyes and falling back into a deep sleep.

Kiba blinked his eyes open, trying to remember what had happened. Glimpses of window displays filtered through the haze. Then he saw a commando and shot up. "Andy!" He gasped as pain shot through his chest.

Andy groaned, not fully waking.

"Be quiet, you'll wake her up," Itsuki spoke softly. "You need to be resting."

"She's alright? The commandos.." Kiba watched her worriedly.

"She was kidnapped and hurt pretty badly, but she's woken up since. She just needs a lot of rest to heal."

Kiba weakly nodded, the pain receding some. "Take care of..her." The darkness swept him away against his will.

Andy stretched as she woke up, feeling a lot better than she had before, but still was pretty sore. She pushed herself up out of bed, going to Kiba and scanning him over before sitting in the chair next to him. She glanced over at the mirror, noticing how bad she looked, bruises covering her face. She looked back at Kiba and watched him sleeping, occasionally falling back to sleep in the chair.

Kiba stirred with a faint groan. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled in relief as he saw her. "Thank the gods."

Andy gave him a sleepy smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here. Chest hurts."

"I tried to work on healing you up," Andy admitted. "You had a pretty bad stab to the chest."

"Explains a lot. Rei and Zal?"

"Rei is still out, but I did heal him up too. He should wake pretty soon. Zal is fine."

"The assholes who took you, did you take them out?"

"Tsukasa did," she answered.

Kiba nodded. "Everyone okay? What the hell happened anyway?"

"I got taken, Tsukasa brought a team to rescue me. He got hurt, but he's okay."

"Why did they grab you? I'm guessing it wasn't to give you a medal for killing Thana."

"They thought if they took me out in front of everyone that it'd bring down the New Empire.."

Kiba snorted in derision. "Morons. Look where it got them." He tried to sit up and gasped as pain washed over him. "Bad idea."

Andy tried pushing energy into him to help with the pain.

He laid back unhappily. "Sorry. You should be resting."

"I'm fine."

"Liar.." Kiba gave her a wry smile as Rei let out a groan and opened his eyes.

Andy headed over to Rei and smiled, "Good to see you awake."

"You okay?" His voice was raspy as he tried to sit up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look it." Rei touched the bandage as he finally sat up. "But you're here, so I won't argue the point." He sighed. "How long was I out?"

Andy shrugged, "I'm not sure how long I was even out. Itsuki would know though. How are you feeling?"

"Probably better than I should, knowing you. Headache, but I can handle it. Where's Zal? He was with us right?"

"He wasn't hurt as bad apparently. I haven't seen him but Itsuki says he's okay."

Rei nodded slowly. "Go find him. He said something about atoning before I blacked out. He hasn't shown up at all?"

Andy shook her head, "No. I'll go check on him." She headed into the hall, knocking on the door to Jack and Zal's room.

Jack opened it quickly. "Zal?" He deflated as he saw her. "Dammit."

"I was looking for him too.. Has he been missing?"

"He said he needed to do something after Suki released him. He hasn't been back since." He glanced at her critically. "You look like crap."

"Just what every girl wants to hear," she chuckled. She then sobered, "Rei seemed worried about Zal, said he mentioned something about atoning? Any ideas?"

Jack's eyes went wide as he grabbed the door for support. "No.. dammit Zal." He looked like he was going to pass out.

"What's he doing?"

"You saved him from the Empire. In our society, that is a debt that can't be repaid except by death itself. Allowing you to be abducted when he was relatively uninjured is a source of great shame. No doubt he is unaware of your rescue as well. In his mind, he is unworthy and must give his life in atonement. This is usually done by using our stones…" Jack's words were halting, sadness coloring the words.

"Where do you think he would have gone?"

"Somewhere he wouldn't be found. As we're currently in flight, I can only assume somewhere on the ship that's unlikely to be searched." Jack locked eyes with her. "You are the only one who can find him."

Andy nodded, eyes glowing as she searched through the ship, finally finding his energy signature. She headed quickly toward it, hoping she wasn't too late.

Zal concentrated on his stone, forcing it to awaken. "I know you're hurt. Let me fix you with my own energy in atonement to both you and her." He clasped it to his chest, beginning to release his energy. Green tendrils began to be absorbed by the stone, Zal exhaling sharply as the pain hit. He gritted his teeth as he began to feel weak.

Andy found him and quickly went to his side, "Zal, stop this."

His eyes widened, his body shaking. "Forgive me, Andy. I didn't fight hard enough and you were taken. Allow me to journey into the next life with you as I should have done."

"Zal, it's okay. You fought hard enough. I'm here now and I'm fine. You can journey to the next life with me when I actually die, but until then I'm keeping you alive."

The glowing stone fell from his hand as he reached out to her. "You're alive?" The words were shocked. His eyes were swirling weakly, his energy depleting quickly.

Andy's eyes started glowing as she pushed energy into him, "Yes, I'm alive."

He gave a relieved sigh. He focused on the stone, cutting off the transfer. "I'm still sorry." His wings glowed dimly as he fell toward her.

She continued to push energy in, "It's fine. I'm here and I'm alive, okay?"

He gave her a fleeting smile as his eyes slid shut.

She kept an eye on him, making sure his vitals remained stable for a while before lifting him and taking him to the infirmary.

Rei growled as he saw Zal. "He did something stupid didn't he?" He kept his voice low as not to wake Kiba.

"Yeah, he did."

"How long until I can hit him?"

"He _should_ be okay once he wakes again." She chuckled. "I'm going to go tell Jack he's okay." She headed back out into the hall, knocking on Jack's door again.

The Fae opened the door, braced for whatever she was going to say. "You found him."

"Yeah. He should be fine after he rests a bit," Andy informed.

Jack's shoulders sagged as he bent his head. "Thank the gods. I was beginning to think.." The words trailed off and he gave a shudder.

Andy sighed, "Luckily I got to him in time. He's in the infirmary now."

"Please don't blame him. He's more faithful to our traditions than I am since he's younger."

Andy nodded, "I'm just worried about him. I plan to make it very clear that that's one tradition I don't want him to follow."

Jack gave her a smile. "I second that motion."

Andy yawned, "Well, I think I'm going to go rest." She headed off toward her room, quickly falling asleep.

Andy glanced at Kiba, "I got a message from Ave. Says he has some business to discuss. Probably just more updates about moms boring meetings.." She sighed, "Anyway, I'll be heading home for a couple days."

"I'll join you. When you're not being bored, we could spend some time alone together." He gave her a slow smile as his eyes twinkled.

Andy smiled, "Sounds nice."

The smile turned into a grin. "I'll tell Saka." He headed out the door.

Andy packed a couple things into a bag before making sure Mai would be taken care of. She then waited on Kiba so they could leave.

He headed toward her, shaking his head and laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Trying to convince your bodyguards that I'm not _completely_ useless. They all wanted to come."

Andy rolled her eyes, "Are we sure they just didn't want to go to the beach?"

He bit his lip. "Definitely possible."

"Let's go then if you're ready," Andy grabbed her bag.

Kiba nodded, taking her to his fighter. "Surprised that Avery would contact you with everything that's been happening."

"He contacts me a lot to keep me updated on things going on. Maybe he just figured with Thana gone I'd have more time to actually come visit?"

Kiba shrugged. "Maybe." He shook his head. "I sound paranoid don't I?"

Andy chuckled, "Only a little."

He gave her a wry look. "Oh well. After everything, I don't think it's wrong to be cautious. I'll try not to be too annoying."

Andy smiled, "I'm sure you won't be." She noticed her planet getting closer, smiling when she could spot the beaches.

"You deserve some rest and relaxation." Kiba keyed the landing sequence.

"Itsuki keeps bugging me making sure I'm resting enough. I mean, I know it's only been a week or so but do I still look that bad?"

Kiba looked at her. "You're much better than when you were rescued. You probably will have some questions to answer, though." He unlocked the hatch. "Wanna go swimming before meeting the sharks?"

Andy chuckled, "Of course." She headed out of the fighter and waited for him.

He smiled at her as he secured the fighter and wrapped an arm around her. "Vacation time."

They started heading toward the beach. Andy was surprised when she realized they were suddenly surrounded by Empire commandos.

"Dammit. Don't they get a clue?" Kiba scowled, resisting the urge to start throwing them around. "Maybe you can talk to them?"

"What do you guys want?" Andy looked at them.

One gave a sickening smile, "You."

She pulled her pistol, taking a couple of them out before they started attacking.

"_Oh hell no_." Kiba began focusing, throwing several into the water and onto the rocks. He growled as several swarmed on top of him, throwing punches into his chest and stomach.

Andy's pistol was knocked from her hands, a few of the men grabbing onto her. She tried to kick them off, but they weren't letting go.

Kiba snarled before one of the men stabbed a needle into his neck. His eyes went wide, the liquid burning as it was injected. He began to convulse, foam appearing on his lips. He locked his gaze on Andy as his pupils contracted and he dropped to the ground.

Andy soon felt a prick in her neck, quickly losing herself to the darkness trying to sweep her under.

When she awoke, she found herself in a big room, chained to a wall by the wrists and ankles. She couldn't move far from the wall, but she tried to slip from the chains, wearing her wrists raw.

Eventually someone entered with a sinister smile, another couple people behind him carrying in a camera.

"Don't you want to show your lovely followers just how strong you are?" He laughed, "I'm going to break you for the whole universe to see."

The camera was flipped on, the man saying a few words before pulling out a whip. With every crack, her clothes got torn, blood oozing out from behind them. She tried to stay strong but eventually she ended up screaming, making the man laugh with pleasure. She soon was breathing hard, trying to ignore the pain, when she noticed the camera had been switched off. She hung her head, soon falling to sleep to avoid the sting of the pain.

When she awoke, she was met with the man standing in front of her. "What did you do to Kiba?"

"Oh, that weakling? He was poisoned. I'm sure he's long dead by now."

Andy hung her head again, giving a silent prayer that Kiba somehow made it.

When she raised her head again, she froze in confusion, noticing Ryusei standing nearby. He made no movement, and gave no sign that he really even saw her.

Before she knew it, the camera was turned back on. She was injected with a purple liquid. After a few moments, she felt a surge of pain throughout her body. She tried to curl up, tears streaking her face as it worked its way through her body.

Kiba screamed in anger as he watched the broadcast. His body shook with the exertion as his muscles protested. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he swore to kill the man hurting Andy.

Mariana took her eyes from the screen, tears filling them as she left the room, unable to watch her daughter being tortured.

Avery watched, silent as anger filled him. He hated seeing Andy like this, especially knowing that thousands of others were watching her too.

Andy hurt all over as she stood there, wrists now scabbed from trying to escape. The camera was flipped on again, a knife cutting off her long flowing hair before a device was shoved onto her head. She heard a flip and suddenly saw her friends and family. They were being tortured, screams of agony filled her mind as she watched an hour of everyone she loved shown to her, being hurt, drugged, beaten. She cried, occasionally calling out a name or two, as she was forced to watch the horrors. When they got to Mai, Andy started hyperventilating, sobbing so hard she started dry heaving.

Tsukasa's hands were clenched so hard, the nails cut into his palms. Blood dripped from his fists as he watched the broadcast. The crew stood still, horrified and angry.

Zal trembled uncontrollably, Jack holding him close. Her two teams were checking equipment, ready to rescue her as soon as she was found.

On Eshana, Kiba was out of control. He picked up the terminal and threw it against the wall, swearing violently. He headed for the door, seeing nothing but red. He pushed Avery out the way before being knocked out.

Everytime Andy closed her eyes, she saw her friends being hurt. She fought to stay awake, not wanting to relive that torture in her nightmares.

She was growing skinnier by the day, barely being given any food.

The next time the camera clicked on, she was repeatedly hit with an electric prod, screaming until she passed out.

She felt herself being slapped awake, noticing the camera was on again. She was used as a punching bag for about half an hour, pain turning to numbness after a while.

Ryusei stood watching, his head in agony. He saw the woman, knew somewhere in his mind she was important but the pain wouldn't let him remember. He fought to grab the name just out of reach. ANDY… he jerked, hitting his back against the wall as it blazed in his mind. Andy, his friend, the person who had saved him from Thana. How could he be just watching this happen? He began to move toward her.

Andy thought she saw Ryusei move in the corner of her eye, but she was soon punched in the face, knocking her out.

The man went toward Ryusei, using the prod on him for moving.

Ryusei cried out, twitching as he fell to his knees. His head ached in time to his muscle spasms and he fought to stay conscious. He lashed out, attempting to get in front of her.

The man kicked him hard, stopping his attempt.

"Stop..hurting her." Ryusei struggled to his knees, glaring at the commando.

"Or what?" The commando laughed at him.

"I'll kill you, that's what." Ryusei growled, taking a deep breath despite the pain and standing to his feet. "You're not hurting her anymore. I won't let you."

The commando quickly pulled his gun, pointing it at Ryusei, "You'll get back in line or get shot. Which'll it be?"

"I'm not moving." Ryusei gritted his teeth and dug in his heels.

The commando shot, hitting him in the shoulder.

Ryusei fell to the floor, clutching the wound and snarling. "I'm not helping you! You can't make me!"

The man laughed, "I don't _need _you."

Andy slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on what she was hearing.

Ryusei shakily pushed himself up, blood saturating his uniform. He forced himself to stand once again between Andy and the man, fighting unconsciousness.

The man aimed the gun again, readying himself to shoot.

Ryusei exhaled slowly, glaring at the commando defiantly.

"Ryusei.. stop," Andy begged quietly. "Get yourself to safety."

"No. I won't let him kill you. I swore I would protect you." Ryusei looked over his shoulder at her. "You saved me from Thana. It's my turn now." He turned back to the commando. "Chicken?"

The commando growled, shooting Ryusei again.

Ryusei dropped bonelessly to the floor, lying motionless at Andy's feet. Blood began pooling around him.

She struggled to get out so she could save him, fighting hard against the chains. After a bit, the odd device was stuck back on her head, constantly replaying torture of her friends and family. She stared blankly ahead, no tears coming to her as the numbness washed over her.

Tsukasa sat in shock as he realized what he had just seen. What the _hell_ had Ryusei been doing there? The captain's eyes widened as he realized they now had a way to find Andy.

"Yoshi! Track Ryusei's chip!"

Yoshi didn't argue, simply inputting the command and waiting. Within seconds, he had an answer. "Murgon! They're on Murgon!"

"Get us there NOW." Tsukasa hit the ship comm. "We have her location. Be prepared for a fight. Itsuki, be ready for at least two patients." He turned it off as the ship surged forward.

Andy kept staring forward, the screams of her family filling her head, but she showed no signs of hearing. The commando smiled at her, realizing she'd finally been broken.

Suddenly the door blew inward, Tsukasa and H team pouring into the room. The three commandos fired in unison, the man falling to the floor with multiple laser burns. Tsukasa pulled the machine off Andy's head, throwing it viciously across the room. He tapped her cheek, desperately trying to get some reaction.

Hikaru bowed his head as he checked Ryusei. The brave commando was cold, blood drying on his uniform.

Andy's eyes weakly moved to meet Tsukasa's but she showed no other sign of response.

Tsukasa undid the chains, gently holding onto her as she fell. He began to lead her away as the H team began to bag Ryusei.

Andy's eyes darted to the body, some recognition in them. She muttered his name before trying to move toward him.

Tsukasa sighed, but didn't fight her.

Ryusei's hair was in his eyes, his face calm. He could have been mistaken for sleeping until you saw the holes and blood drenched uniform.

Andy knelt by him, closing her eyes as she focused, rebuilding his cells, closing up the wounds and making new blood cells, before using some of her own life force energy to try to revive him. She struggled, eventually getting it though, his heartbeat returning, his other vitals normalizing. She stood and swayed, trying to stay upright.

Tsukasa grabbed her, then picked her up. He carried her to the transport, H team bringing Ryusei.

Tsukasa took Andy straight into the infirmary, glancing at Itsuki panicked.

Andy sat on the bed, staring forward at the sheets.

H team entered, gently laying Ryusei across from Andy.

Itsuki checked him over, giving quiet orders to Emu before approaching her. "Andy? Do you know where you are?"

Andy glanced at him a moment, but didn't respond.

Tsukasa fought tears, kneeling to meet her eyes. "Andy, I want to tell you something. He lied to you. Kiba is not dead. Your mother has been taking care of him and he's on his way back here right now." He gently squeezed her hand. "You're safe now."

Andy looked him over a minute before giving a nod.

The captain gave a sigh of relief.

Kiba raced into the infirmary, skidding to a halt as he saw Andy. His face fell, his eyes filling with tears as he approached the bed. "I was so scared…"

Andy took his hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

He lost control, sobbing as he embraced her.

She hugged back slightly, wincing at the pain.

"I'm sorry." He released her, but kept her hand as he sat down. He was visibly startled as he saw Ryusei. "How?"

"Saved him."

"He was supposed to be on Chandra..How the hell did he end up with you?"

Tsukasa frowned at the sleeping man. "Million dollar question. All we do know is he tried to keep Andy safe and got killed for his efforts. Andy revived him."

Andy stared over at Ryusei in silence.

Kiba exhaled slowly, then nodded before turning back to her. He fought tears as he looked her up and down. "You're not leaving my sight for the next decade."

Andy gave a small chuckle as response.

Itsuki moved to her. "You need to rest. Do you want pain meds?"

Andy looked at Kiba a moment, as if he'd have the right answer.

"I think that's a good idea, Suki." He winced as his own injuries reminded him of their existence. He ignored them, watching Andy as the doctor gently injected her.

Andy laid back, staring up at the ceiling for a while, until the meds knocked her out.

Kiba grimaced at her, worried she wouldn't ever be the same. He felt a prick in his arm, staring at Itsuki. "What are you doing?"

Itsuki gave him a look. "Mariana has kept me informed. You need to rest as well." The doctor gently pushed him into a bed as the meds dragged him under.


	36. Chapter 36

Andy watched in horror as Jack and Zal screamed, their wings being ripped off. Feathers flew around as Kai was brutally attacked. Kiko and Hikaru were stripped of their scales, the noise harsh as they were scraped off. Terui and Emu being forced to attack their friends, Rei and Yoshi being drained painfully before Terui and Emu were slaughtered. Meiko being forced to shapeshift into different weapons, taking out Hibiki, Hiroki, Ryusei, and Hana. Leo and Jade forced to fight each other to the death. Kenji and Daiki screaming as they were shot. Akasa and Tak being whipped mercilessly. Ai and Akira stabbed, adding to the pool of blood left by the others. Tsukasa being electrocuted. Kiba being drained by Thana. Mai getting torn apart limb from limb.

Andy's body was shaking, tears running down her face as she slept, seeing the terrifying images.

Kiba tossed in the bed, his forehead creasing and eyes rapidly moving under his eyelids. Horrifying images were flashing quickly through his mind and he tried to make sense of them. As they became clearer, he realized they were Andy's nightmares. He focused, willing himself into the dream. "Andy? This isn't real. You're safe on the ship. Everyone's alive."

She looked at him with unfocused eyes, trying to make sense of his words. Finally she muttered out, "What?"

He went to her, gripping her shoulders tightly. "This is a nightmare. It isn't real. Everyone, including you are safe on the Shori. Tsukasa rescued you, remember?"

She stared at him for a moment, finally nodding. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, eventually vanishing.

She opened her eyes in the bed, wiping her tears.

Kiba relaxed, his breathing slowing as he slipped back into sleep.

Jack was sitting beside her bed, letting Mai watch his fire dancing on his palm. The baby was transfixed as the purple light turned into animals. Jack looked up, eyes widening when he saw Andy awake. "Hey there."

"Hey." She spoke quietly.

"How are you feeling? Itsuki wasn't sure how long you'd sleep."

Andy analyzed herself a moment before sighing, "Sore."

Jack gave her a sad smile as Mai looked up at her.

Andy took Mai from Jack, giving her a small smile. Mai stared at Andy in confusion, frightened by the bruises littering Andy's face. She soon started crying, making Andy cry in the process. Andy tried to rock Mai to comfort her but she wouldn't stop crying no matter what Andy tried. She quickly handed Mai back to Jack, rushing from the room and sliding down the hallway wall. She wrapped her arms around herself, sobbing as she thought about how she couldn't even take care of her daughter anymore. The visions of Mai being ripped apart flashed through her mind, making her sob harder.

Zal walked slowly up the hall, running when he saw her. "Andy, you shouldn't be up yet."

Andy wiped a few tears away, still sobbing and unable to answer.

He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into his lap. "I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner. We tried so hard but the bastards learned from the first time and hid their signal too well. Terui and Daiki are blaming themselves for it. I'm just glad you're alive."

Andy finally got in enough air to whisper, "No ones fault. Just happened."

He gave a small chuckle. "I know, but everyone here are a bunch of self blaming idiots. We have Ryusei to thank for his tracker. They removed yours, but when he came on camera we were able to track him to you."

Andy nodded, wiping at her eyes again. She looked at the infirmary door, sighing and wondering if she should go back in.

Zal watched for a minute, then gave her a gentle nudge. "Look at me." He lifted his stone and recited something in Fae, then waved it over her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, confused about what he was doing.

He gave her a small grin, producing a mirror from his pocket.

Andy looked at it, noticing the bruising on her face was now gone. She gave him a smile, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He helped her stand, lightly pushing her toward the door. "Rest." He turned and walked away.

Andy headed back into the infirmary, eyes still puffy from crying. She gave Jack a small smile before climbing back into the bed.

He chuckled, kissing her forehead before taking Mai from the room.

After waking again, Andy went to the kitchen, ignoring the warnings from Itsuki that she wasn't ready to be doing anything but resting. She started cooking dinner, the H and A teams entering first. She gave them a small smile as she quietly handed them their plates. They gave her sad looks, but thanked her for the food and headed to sit at one of the tables.

Terui, Emu and Kai entered slowly. The teen wouldn't meet her eyes, opting to hide in a corner as the other two approached her.

Andy looked over at Terui with worry before handing Emu and Kai plates. She held out an extra plate to Emu for Terui. "Make sure he eats."

"Wish me luck." The nurse sighed. They moved over to the hacker, Emu sliding the plate under his nose and whispering to him.

The teen locked eyes with her, quickly looking away but he started eating.

Andy sighed, stirring the food again before the next crew members walked in.

Kiba entered, quickly moving around the counter to embrace her. He was shaking, though only she could see it.

"What's wrong?"

"Woke up and you were gone. Thought I had imagined you. That and aftereffects from the damn drug they gave me." The words were muffled in her hair.

"Sorry," she whispered back.

He took a deep breath and released her. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Andy gave him a look, "Maybe."

His lips quirked up before he grabbed a plate. "Don't overdo it." He gave a full grin as Tsukasa entered. "Saka."

The captain gave them an exhausted smile. "Glad to see you awake."

Andy gave a small smile and filled him up a plate, handing it over to him.

He took it, kissing her hand.

Andy turned and leaned against the counter, trying to fight the exhaustion washing over her. She just had to stay up a little while longer, then she'd rest again.

The brothers exchanged worried looks, but decided not to say anything.

Tsukasa cleared his throat. "If you're waiting on people, don't. Most are either sleeping or on shift."

Andy looked at him and nodded, making herself a plate then sitting down. She slowly picked at her food.

Kiba sat down beside her as Tsukasa moved to sit with the commandos. "You going to be okay?"

Andy shrugged, "I'm trying."

He squeezed her hand and began to eat.

Itsuki entered, a disapproving frown on his face. "You are _supposed_ to be recovering. Why are _all_ my patients so damn stubborn?" He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Well, I need to eat something, right?"

Itsuki exhaled. "Okay, okay. You got me there. Still, between you and Ryusei I'm tempted to find a monk planet and meditate for the rest of my life."

"How's Ryusei?"

"I don't know. I came in to check on him and he was gone. He left his chip on the table, still bloody. I'm not even sure he's on the ship."

Andy sighed, "If he is, I'll find him."

Itsuki nodded. "Knock some sense into him. Already had to deal with Daiki this morning at Saka's request. Don't give me any more stress, okay?"

Andy nodded, moving to stand. She put her half eaten plate of food in the sink before heading to find Ryusei. She scanned the ship, looking for his energy signature. When she spotted it, she headed down that way, approaching quietly, "Ryusei?"

The young man jumped, his eyes wide. "Andy? You shouldn't be here. Go back to your family."

"The whole crew is my family, including you."

"Why? I'm weak. First Thana twisted me, then those people. I couldn't stop either of them. I don't deserve to be here." He gazed into the engine tube.

"But in the end you fought against them, that's what matters."

"It didn't do any good. They still hurt you. All it did was get me killed." He turned haunted eyes to her. "Three months I was with them. I helped them kill peaceful people as they looked for you. You should have left me dead."

"I don't see it like that. They forced you to do bad things, that's on them, not you."

He shook his head. "I watched them torture you and didn't do anything! How can you even stand to be near me?" He moved toward the railing shakily, his voice full of anger.

"You weren't fully in control of yourself. I don't blame you for anything."

He grasped the railing, knuckles white. "**I** blame me.." He began to climb over, eyes stormy.

"If I wasn't weak enough to get captured in the first place, you wouldn't have had to watch me be tortured." Andy sighed. "And you weren't in control of yourself, so it couldn't be your fault. Please don't do this."

"No one even knew I was gone.. It could have been years before anyone knew. _You_ actually saved _me._" He sank to the floor, eyes filling with tears.

"I knew you were out on some kind of mission, but I didn't know what you were doing. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

He wrapped his arms around his knees, looking like a lost child. "I was deep cover, looking for these people. The second night, they grabbed me. They used drugs..beatings. I became theirs.. I don't dare go to sleep. This is the only way.."

"I know how you feel, at least about the not wanting to sleep," Andy sighed and moved closer, wrapping her arms around him. "It's not the only way. You just need to trust us and let us help you."

He clung to her, beginning to sob. Andy noticed his shoulder bleeding from where he removed his tracker. She raised a hand to it and started healing it up, unsure what more to say to help him.

He sagged against her, completely exhausted. Looking at her through half closed eyes, he whispered "Thank you" before passing out.

Andy sighed, moving him a bit then lifting him and taking him to the infirmary.

Itsuki looked up in relief. "You found him. Is he alright?"

"I think he might be now."

"Anything I should know about?"

"He's blaming himself for things that aren't his fault."

"Standard for this crew apparently. Tsukasa had me sedate Daiki this morning because he was convinced he missed something and had caused a delay in finding you. Now him."

Kiba entered, pale and shaky. His eyes widened at the scene, but he didn't comment.

Itsuki rose, moving to the nearby table and picking up a prefilled syringe. "This is exactly why I told you to stay in bed until it was out of your system, you stubborn idiot."

Andy sat by Kiba for a few minutes before finally moving over to another bed to rest.

"Are you sure you're up for this? You don't have to yet," Akasa spoke softly.

Andy shrugged, "I'll have to get it over at some point. When is she showing up?"

"There'll be the interviewer and a camera person, both showing up in an hour. They'll interview you and maybe some of the crew throughout the course of a few days, then they'll edit the footage together and air it."

Andy nodded, "Okay, I can do this."

Akasa smiled, "I know you can. If you need a break, just let me know. I'll be with you to run interference if I have to."

Andy sighed before leaving Akasa's room. She met up with Kiba, "I'm not sure how well this will go."

"It's only a few days. Just reassure everyone you're alive and still fighting. Send them on their way and we can forget it."

"What if I screw something up and lose followers?"

"Then they were never really followers. I have no idea what you think you'll screw up, but you know you have us."

Andy nodded, "I know I have all of you guys. Everyone is still giving me sad looks when they think I'm not looking though. Do I still seem like I'm struggling?"

Kiba sighed. "We don't expect you to be fine already. We're just worried about you. Don't take it the wrong way, okay?"

Andy sighed, "You guys don't expect me to be fine, but others might. Plus I _want_ to be fine. I'm trying to be fine. It's just so hard when I can barely close my eyes without seeing things. I can't take it anymore."

"Suki said you turned down the sedatives he offered." Kiba leaned against the wall. "He thinks we should get a therapist on board. He's concerned about you and certain others."

"I try to be there and help the others.. But I guess it's hard when I'm barely keeping myself together."

"That's not your job either. You have enough on your shoulders. Personally, I'm in awe of how well you do everything actually."

"Well, I'm a healer, I'm supposed to try to heal bodies and minds. And honestly, it helps having so many babysitters for Mai," she chuckled. "If I didn't have them, I'd be getting a lot less done."

Kiba laughed, straightening and hugging her. "I know I'd have pulled my hair out if not for Jack. Dealing with teething while hunting Thana would have driven me insane."

Andy smiled, "Thank you, for keeping me sane."

He kissed her. "No, thank _you_. Now do you need to get ready?"

Andy nodded, going to change.

Kiba headed for the bridge, catching Tsukasa's eye. "She's nervous, pretending she's fine as usual."

Tsukasa rolled his eyes. "Let's just hope this reporter doesn't ask anything that freaks her out."

Yoshi spoke. "Transport requesting permission to dock."

Tsukasa shrugged. "Permission granted. Tell Akasa to get over there."

Yoshi nodded, touching his comm and relaying the orders.

Akasa entered the bay, waiting on the transport to finish docking.

A blonde woman stepped out of the transport followed by a man with a camera.

"I'm Akasa, and I'll be your escort on the ship," he gave a small bow.

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Lena," she nodded, "And this is my cameraman."

"I'll show you to your rooms, then we can start the tour."

After a bit, Akasa entered the kitchen where Andy was sitting at one of the tables. "Empress, this is Lena."

Andy gave her a smile, "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Lena gave a small bow.

"Did you want to start the questioning now, or later?"

"We could get some now, if you're ready."

Andy shrugged, "Whenever is best for you."

Lena sat across from Andy, as the cameraman set up a two cameras to get two different angles.

"So, tell me a bit about you, where do you come from?"

"I'm from Eshana and I'm the future leader of my people."

"Is Eshana joining the New Empire?"

"We've been discussing it. As a pacifistic planet, we try to avoid the war as much as possible, and though the New Empire is for peace, there is still some battling going on," Andy answered.

"You were the Empress of the Empire, why did you decide to cut your ties with them?"

"I never fully agreed with the views of the Empire, and had a lot of ties with the resistance as well. When I realized there was a peace movement on both sides, I figured it best to combine our efforts into a new group, that way we could fight against those who don't want peace."

Lena nodded, looking thoughtful, "In light of recent events, are you still fighting as hard for peace as you had been?"

Andy nodded, "Peace is my main concern, and though a few things may have happened, I'm still trying to focus my efforts into fighting off those who don't want peace from the resistance and Empire."

Lena smiled, "I think that's enough for now. I'm sure I'll have more questions after meeting more of your crew."

Andy gave a small smile, then looked at Akasa, "Why don't you take her to the bridge? See if Tsukasa would want to interview with her?"

Akasa nodded and bowed before leading Lena and the cameraman out of the room.

Andy sighed, pushing herself up and going to start dinner.

Akasa went to the bridge, looking at Tsukasa, "We were wondering if any of you would be willing to speak to Miss Lena?"

Tsukasa exchanged glances with Tak, who shook his head. "Not us. Maybe go find Kiba or one of the commandos?"

Akasa nodded, "I'm sure the commandos will speak, but I'll check in with Kiba first."

He headed out of the bridge and back down the hall, finding Kiba and Andy's room and knocking on the door to see if he was there.

Kiba answered the door, drying his hair with a towel. "What's up?"

"Andy suggested we go speak to more crew, as Miss Lena would like to interview more than just Andy. Would you be willing to speak with her?"

Kiba grinned. "I'm actually heading to the Range with a few of the guys. If she wants to come with me, she can interview all of us."

Akasa looked at Lena who nodded. Akasa smiled, "Alright then."

Kiba put his shoes on and jerked his head. "Let's go."

They entered the range, Kiba nodding to various crew.

"You're late." Kenji was grinning at him. "You have to buy the drinks cause Terui is already beating your score."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "He cheats, you know."

"Do not. Jealousy doesn't suit you. Pay up." The teen popped his head out, eyes narrowing as he saw Lena.

Akasa noticed the look and approached, "This is the reporter who is doing a story on Andy. She'd like to interview some of the crew and get some footage, if you don't mind."

Terui shrugged. "Whatever." He returned to the simulation as Zal arrived.

"Sorry I'm late." The Fae gave a head bow to Lena.

Ryusei tossed a pretzel at him. "Your alarm die again?"

"No. Jack was lecturing me _again_ on proper etiquette for interviews. I swear he thinks he's my dad."

Lena raised an eyebrow at the conversation but stayed quiet, nodding to her cameraman to start getting footage.

Kiba returned with a round of drinks. He handed Kenji a soda while the others took theirs. "So ask away. We promise not to lie. Much."

Kenji choked, coughing as he glared at Kiba. "Speak for yourself."

"How did you all meet Andy?"

Ryusei chuckled. "_There's_ a loaded question." He waited for the laughter to die, then looked at her. "Short answer? Aside from loverboy here, she rescued us. Different times and situations, but all of us were in serious trouble and she saved us."

"What about you?" She looked to Kiba.

"We saved each other. I rescued her from the Empire, then got into a tight spot and she helped me." Kiba sipped his drink as Terui appeared.

"42,000 points. Beat me." The teen reached for his juice as Kiba laughed.

"Challenge accepted. Excuse me." Kiba headed for the range as Terui slid into the booth.

"What do you think of the New Empire? I know most of you were on either side of the war, how has working together been?"

Terui stared into his glass for a minute, then glanced at Zal. "The New Empire is a haven for us. Some of us weren't involved in the war at all, originally. Andy has protected us, given us a family. We have our disagreements, but nothing unusual."

"I know there are non-humans on the ship, how has she helped protect them, especially outside the ship where people are not as accepting?"

Terui grinned. "I haven't had many problems because I appear human." He nudged Zal playfully. "He uses Andy as a bodyguard."

Zal rolled his eyes. "Do not. Just because we like going off ship at the same time…" He took a drink of his beer as Terui laughed.

"You seem to all speak highly of Andy. What are your thoughts on her, both as a person and as the leader of the New Empire?"

Kenji looked at her thoughtfully. "I think I speak for everyone when I say as a leader, she tries her best to do what she thinks is the best for everyone. She doesn't want praise or statues, just that people live in peace."

Ryusei nodded. "She's saved all of us multiple times. Not just physically, but mentally as well. She cares for us more than herself, sometimes to the point of endangering herself. She doesn't want anyone to suffer and if she can help in any way she will. That's why the sooner this war is over, the better for the entire universe."

Lena nodded, "Well, I think that's the only questions I had for the moment. Is there anything else you'd like to say about Andy or do you have any questions for me?"

Zal and Terui exchanged glances, then looked at her. "We trust Andy, so we're trusting you. If you write some kind of sleazy story about her or put her in any danger.."

Zal dropped his glamour and Terui allowed his glass to show. "Let's just say you'll wish you hadn't."

"Those aren't my intentions. I just want to show the people who their Empress really is, and show them what she stands for."

Just as fast, they returned to their normal appearances.

Zal smiled at her. "Glad to hear it."

Kiba reappeared. "48,200. You get the next round."

Terui groaned. "And you said _I_ cheat?" He headed for the bar, grumbling.

Kiba smirked as he retook his seat. He looked at Lena. "Are you okay? What did they do?" He glared at Zal pointedly. The Fae nonchalantly drank his beer.

Lena chuckled, "I'm fine. I do have a couple extra questions for you though, if you don't mind?"

"Shoot." He crunched a pretzel as he waited.

"I'm assuming you agree with the rest of the group, praising Andy, but is there anything you can comment on her roles as a wife and mother?"

"She's a great mom. I'd have lost my mind raising our daughter alone. As far as wife.. I have to tread lightly or I'll end up on the couch for a month." He laughed for a moment, then spoke again. "All kidding aside, she's literally my other half. Call it whatever you want- soul mate, perfect mate. But I didn't even know how alone I was until she filled the spot." He sighed wistfully.

"Does her being Empress bring extra challenges to the relationship that a more normal relationship wouldn't have?"

Kiba sipped his drink, mulling the question over. Finally he responded, "In the early days, there_ were _some obstacles. But lately, we agree on everything. So, yes and no. Next question."

Lena looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to think of more questions, "I think that's about it. One final question, what are your hopes for the New Empire?"

"That everyone will live in peace as just people. No human non human designations. Everyone trying to make the future the best it can be for the next generations." He waved a hand around. "I want this ship to be the model."

He pointed to where Ryusei and Zal, who had taken Fae form, were trying to one up each other in a simulation. They were laughing, mock threatening each other as they fired. "This is the future."

Terui was watching Kenji, occasionally playfully holding his daggers over the commando's head as he methodically sniped targets. His voice taunted, "I'm getting hungry… don't lose."

Lena chuckled as she watched them a bit longer. Finally she went to Akasa, "I think we're done for today."

Akasa smiled, "I'm sure Andy has dinner ready by now, if you'd like to eat."

Lena raised an eyebrow, "The Empress cooks for everyone too? Is there anything she doesn't do?"

Akasa chuckled, "Not really."

Andy looked up from her spot at the stove, noticing Akasa, Lena, and her cameraman enter. She gave them a smile and plated them up some food, handing it over the counter as she waited for more crew to arrive.

A few minutes later, the range group entered laughing. Ryusei danced away as Zal tried to grab him, Terui egging both of them on. Kiba was rolling his eyes as he half listened to Kenji. He gave Andy a wide smile as they reached the counter. "Hi."

"Hey, have fun?"

"Beat Terui again. He's accusing me of rigging the simulation." Kiba chuckled.

Andy laughed, getting him a plate ready and handing it over.

The group had just sat down when the Shori rocked violently. They lost their smiles as the battle alarm sounded. They rose as one and headed out the door silently.

"Keep an eye on them," Andy ordered Akasa as she headed into the hall. She headed to the bridge, "What's happening?"

"Looks like bounty hunters." Tsukasa grimaced as the ship rocked again. "Yoshi, Rei, target those damn missile tubes."

Daiki swore. "Saka, the missiles are the least of our problems. The bastards are boarding us. There's another ship in our bay."

Tsukasa hit the comm. "Intruder alert. Launch bay. Don't let them in no matter what."

Kenji's voice acknowledged as Tsukasa looked at her. "You want to join the welcoming party or fight up here?"

"I'll go help them," Andy decided, pulling her pistol out and running toward the bay.

Kiba gritted his teeth as he fired repeatedly. There seemed to be no end to the hunters and he silently wondered where the hell they had all come from.

"What the hell? Was there a sale?" Kenji yelled, recharging his rifle. He aimed, but one hunter got a bearing on him and fired. He dropped, dead before he hit the ground.

Kiba forced the tears away and snarled, shooting the man who had killed Kenji. He swung his rifle as he spotted another hunter getting close. His rifle beeped and he swore, trying to recharge.

Suddenly he saw a grenade arcing toward him. He began to dive for cover, but felt a burning pain. He slumped against the wall as the grenade went off. The explosion blew a hole in the wall above him, throwing Ryusei into the next room as debris fell on top of him.

Tsukasa swore as the ship suddenly went dead. "Someone get to the engine room!"

Rei acknowledged, racing off the bridge. When he arrived, the room was in flames.

Andy got to the bay, seeing the chaos. She shot at the hunters, trying to get to her friends to check them over. She was suddenly grabbed, panic rushing through her as she kicked at them. She managed to get a good shot in and got the hands off of her, but soon was getting fired at. She hid behind some debris, getting off lucky shots as they approached her. She thought she saw the end of them, when the ship rocked violently, knocking her over. Her head hurt after getting slammed into the debris she was using for cover. She stood quickly, a little disoriented, but finally focused on the last few hunters, taking them down. She worked on unburying Kiba from the debris, before carrying him and the others to the infirmary.

When she arrived she looked at Itsuki, "Who are we missing still?" She tried to keep her panic down as her nightmares rose up in her mind. She shook her head, trying to focus on what was in front of her.

"Rei has a team trying to get to Zal and Terui, but we don't have much hope. The engine room is in flames currently." Itsuki moved away, working on wrapping a crew member's shoulder.

Akasa entered with Lena and the cameraman. Lena stared in shock as she realized half the people in the room were dead. The people she'd been interviewing hours before, laughing, having fun, were now gone.

She stared at Kenji's body, replaying their conversation in her mind. Then she saw Kiba. The Empress' _husband _was dead? Was it possible that Andy would fall apart in grief? Lena froze as Andy approached.

Andy started working on Kiba, then moved through the crew, healing up and reviving who she could.

Lena watched, surprised when she saw the dead men starting to breathe.

Andy kept working, growing dizzier by the minute.

Rei and several crew brought in two covered stretchers. He shook his head at Andy as they lay them down. They turned around and left the infirmary.

Lena moved to the stretchers, uncovering the bodies, gasping when she realized how bad they were.

She thought back to the video she'd recorded, their fierce protectiveness of Andy. All their hopes and dreams for the New Empire..destroyed in the blink of an eye.

Andy swayed as she moved toward them, starting to work on healing them. Lena watched as the burn marks started to vanish and heal over. She noticed them start breathing again, and checked their pulse, noting a normal heartbeat.

She caught Andy as the healer swayed again, almost falling over.

Andy gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry." She stood, moving to check in with Itsuki.

He gave her a grim look. "I thought everyone was accounted for."

"Who are we missing?"

"Jade, Leo and Ryusei. They aren't answering comms. Ryusei _was_ supposed to be near Kiba's location. No clue on the others."

"I'll go look for them," Andy answered, heading to the door.

Ryusei weakly opened his eyes, gasping as a wave of pain flashed over him. He tried to call, but he couldn't get more than a whisper out. He could feel something trickling down his neck, but it was too dark to see. He attempted to move, arching his back in agony. When it had passed, he took a short shuddering breath. He had to hold on until he was found.. His mind began to go fuzzy and he forced himself to focus. "Just until Andy finds me…"

Andy searched the energy signatures in the room, trying to find any signs of life. She finally found Ryusei, moving the debris with her telekinesis. She knelt by him and scanned him over. "You're going to be fine." He tried to give her a smile,but his injuries were too much and his eyes closed, his chest going still.

Andy bowed her head in carried him to the infirmary, telling Itsuki that she'd revive him after she found the others. She then headed back down to look for Jade and Leo.

Jade held Leo's hand tight, even though he knew it was hopeless. Leo was dead, the jagged throat wound commando smiled sadly as he pressed his hand to his stomach. The blood made it slippery, weakly pulsing over the blonde's fingers. He dazedly watched as Andy appeared, his eyesight blurring. "Sorry we didn't stay longer."

Jade's breath hitched as he struggled to focus on her. "Did we win?" He released Leo's hand, reaching for hers.

"Yeah, we won," Andy nodded, tears in her eyes.

He gave her a crooked smile, his hand tightening. His eyes slowly closed, his body going limp.

Andy sobbed, quickly trying to revive him. She looked at him as she worked, taking a moment to gently brush his hair from his face. She finally got him breathing before working on Leo and doing the same. It took all her focus to get them to the infirmary safely as the dizziness tried to knock her off balance.

Lena looked on in shock, surprised at the amount of blood soaking their clothes, and realizing they were breathing.

Andy looked at Itsuki, "I found them, everyone else okay?"

He nodded, reaching to steady her. "Sit down before you fall down." He steered her to a chair, then returned to the two and started transfusions.

Lena couldn't take her eyes from Ryusei. Looking at the damage, the reporter shook her head. How could Andy possibly revive him? Especially given the fact that she looked like she was close to collapsing herself? The woman feared she would be recording a burial service before she left.

Andy moved to Ryusei's side, slowly cleaning his wounds before healing him. She noticed how young he looked like this, and she hoped she'd have enough power to bring him back. After focusing for awhile, she finally noticed Ryusei starting to breathe. She swayed as she continued to push more energy into him.

Tsukasa entered, making a beeline for her. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," Andy winced as her head spiked with pain, reminding her she had gotten hurt.

"Anyone permanent?" His voice was tight, dreading the answer.

"I revived everyone."

He exhaled sharply in relief as Itsuki began to check her over.

"No concussion luckily, but you're gonna hurt for a few days. Plus you over did it again, didn't you?" The doctor clucked his tongue before moving away again.

Andy sighed, watching Itsuki work. She struggled to keep her eyes open, not wanting to sleep. She finally pushed herself up, heading toward the door.

Tsukasa steadied her. "Your quarters?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to get some rest."

Tsukasa picked her up, carrying her out the door.


	37. Chapter 37

Andy answered the knock on her door, finding Akasa standing there. "What's up?"

"Well, the interview has been pushed back a few days because of the attack, but I was wondering if you're ready to finish it up."

"She didn't get enough information before?"

"I think she's surprised at what you can do," Akasa admitted. "She's been curious, but didn't want to push you if you weren't ready."

Andy sighed, then nodded, "Okay, let's get this over with."

Andy met with Lena in a meeting room, giving her a small smile.

"It's good to see you back up," Lena smiled.

Andy nodded, "So what can I help you with?"

"I had a few questions about the attack. What happened exactly?"

"Bounty hunters were the ones who attacked us."

"Bounty hunters that were after you?"

"Probably," Andy sighed.

"I was surprised to see so many injured and dead. How did you heal them?"

"I learned my regular healing from my home on Eshana, and I've picked up a few techniques along the way, such as reviving."

"I'm sure that's not an easy process. Is there any risk to you doing that?"

Andy sighed again, "If I use too much of my own energy, there can be risks, yes."

"But you choose to do it anyway?"

"Yes, I don't want to lose my friends."

Lena nodded in understanding.

There was a knock on the door. After a few seconds, Ryusei popped his head in.

"Hey Andy? I need a signature on this report."

Andy nodded, "Okay. Which report?"

"Damage to Engineering." He entered the room, sliding the tablet to her. He stood waiting, giving Lena a smile.

Andy looked it over, before signing it and handing it back.

"Thanks. Sorry for interrupting." He slid out the door with a wave.

Lena looked surprised at how well Ryusei looked, compared to after the attack. Was there anything Andy couldn't heal? She considered asking but didn't want to trigger any bad memories.

"Anything else?" Andy asked Lena.

Lena looked thoughtful for a moment, "Not that I can think of. Thank you for your time."

"It's not a problem. Thank you for doing this, and I'm sorry you had to deal with the ship under attack."

Lena shook her head, "It gave me a better insight into how everyone works together and how much you do for your crew." She stood and headed out the door.

Akasa gave Andy a thumbs up before following.

As she headed for her temporary quarters, the reporter was amazed to see the group she had interviewed pass her. They didn't notice her, teasing each other as they headed for the kitchen. She shook her head. Andy truly was amazing.

Andy rubbed her head, trying to will her headache away. She hoped Lena got what she was looking for, and hoped her followers would enjoy the report.

Kiba opened the door. "You alone?"

She nodded, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Just worried about you. I come bearing gifts." He handed her some pain meds and water.

She gave him a grateful smile, "Thanks."

He kissed her cheek softly. "Engines should be repaired in a few hours, your pesky reporter is going to be gone soon. What do you want to do?"

Andy yawned, "Not sure. I should probably still be resting, at least according to Itsuki, but the dizziness is mostly gone, and the pain meds should take care of this headache."

He sat down beside her. "How shocked was she at the aftermath? Did she have a million questions?"

"Yeah, she did. I mean it _is _rare to find someone who can bring back the dead.."

"You didn't mention this was just a small example, did you? She would have passed out at the fight where we ended Thana." He grinned unashamedly.

Andy chuckled, "She probably would have." Andy sighed, "It was hard for me to focus and push away the panic during this attack. I think I'm still too screwed up.."

He gave her a worried look, taking her hand. "Hopefully, it will be awhile before you need to do it again. Give you a chance to deal with things."

Andy nodded, "I hope so."

"Want to lay down together?"

Andy nodded again, "That sounds nice."

"Come on." He pulled her up and walked her out. They headed down the hall, entering their quarters. He kissed her gently as they climbed into bed. He curled up beside her, closing his eyes and drifting off.

Andy closed her eyes, trying to keep her mind blank. Images from her nightmares kept popping up but she kept pushing them away until she finally fell asleep. Soon, though, images flooded her dreams, scenes of actual battles they'd had, losing her friends one by one, but this time she was unable to save them.

Kiba murmured her name, wrapping his arms around her.

Andy cuddled into him, the nightmares dissolving for a bit before coming back in full force.

He opened his eyes, images flickering before him. He could see Andy crying. His anger rose and he quickly moved forward. "Andy! Wake up! This isn't real. Sweetheart, don't let them win." He gently cupped her cheek, wiping the falling tears away.

She shook her head, muttering, "I can't do this. I can't handle it anymore."

Kiba's heart broke. "Andy, wake up. We need to talk." He closed his eyes, reopening them and shaking her.

Andy blinked her tearfilled eyes open, trying to focus on him.

"Pack a bag for you and Mai." Kiba was climbing out of bed.

"Why?"

"I'm taking you home. You need to get away from here."

Andy stared at him a moment, "Are you coming with?"

He stopped dressing, giving her a gentle look. "You know I can't. Saka needs me."

"I don't want to leave you."

He climbed back on the bed. "I know. But you can't constantly be under this kind of pressure. Please, just for a few days. Go swimming and relax. Think of this as a vacation."

Andy sighed, "What if something happens while I'm gone?"

"We'll deal with it." He kissed her, then finished dressing and left the room.

Andy sat there for a few minutes before finally getting off the bed and going to pack.

Kiba entered the bridge. "Saka, I'm taking Andy and Mai to Eshana for a rest. I'll be back in a few hours."

Tsukasa's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?"

"She needs a break. Between the abduction and the recent battle, she's about to snap. I figure a break at home would help."

Tsukasa nodded slowly. "Good idea. Be careful and tell her to feel better soon."

Kiba smiled, then headed back to their quarters. "You two ready?"

Andy looked up at him and nodded, "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Didn't say I didn't want to, I said I couldn't." He walked over and embraced her. "I'm doing this so you don't end up worse. I love you."

Andy nodded, "I love you too."

He gave her a soft smile. "Come on, let's go." He picked up her bag and waited.

Andy grabbed Mai, following behind him.

He climbed into a transport, waiting till they had settled in to close the hatch and key take off. He put it on autopilot once they were out of the bay and sat beside her.

Andy stayed silent, staring at Mai.

He sighed. "At least it's not a pod this time." He grimaced as the joke fell flat.

Andy sighed, losing herself in her thoughts. Only showing reaction to Mai when she giggled.

Kiba finally got up, retaking control and staring at the approaching planet. He keyed landing, not looking at Andy. A minute later, he opened the hatch. "We're here."

"I'm sure Tsukasa would understand if you stayed.."

He gave a small chuckle, rising from the seat to pick up Mai. "Probably not, but I think you need to be away from everything. Including me."

Andy stayed silent, picking her bag up and heading out of the transport.

Kiba followed her, smiling at Mai as she squealed at the sight of the dolphins.

When they got to the house, Andy set her bag down and took Mai.

Kiba lifted a hand to her cheek, but then dropped it with a sigh. "I'll see you in a few days." He patted Mai's head before starting to walk back to the transport.

Andy made sure Mai was being watched before she headed to the beach, staring blankly at the water as she tried to not worry about the crew.

That night, Avery was woken multiple times to hear Andy crying or screaming. He tried to calm her, but he couldn't get her to stop. Eventually, he injected her with a sedative to get her back to a peaceful sleep.

When she awoke, Andy was filled with panic, worry filling her as she thought about the ship and wondering what they were doing. She kept thinking if there was an attack and she wasn't there to help, would she lose some of her friends?

Would there even be an attack though, if she wasn't there? Most of the bounty hunters and Empire attackers were after her. Maybe the crew _was_ safer without her. Plus with all her problems, she was just causing trouble for them. That's why Kiba sent her home, her problems were too much for him , right?

Her problems were probably too much for her family too, so why was she here? All she is doing is being a problem and a danger to them.

She sat out on the beach, staring at the water, her mind blanking out as she tried to ignore the intrusive thoughts.

Suddenly a burning light appeared, heading straight for the beach without slowing.

Andy looked at it in confusion, not even making an attempt at moving. She was rocked as the light crashed in front of her. She stared for a moment before realizing it was the Shori. She rushed inside, helping to free the others and get them to safety.

After a while, she looked at Itsuki, "Who are we still missing? Has anyone seen Kiba?"

He grimaced. "You better talk to Saka."

Andy went up to Tsukasa, "Where's Kiba?"

"Singhana. He and the Nightstalkers went to meet with a representative of the Empire. They said they wanted peace.."

"What happened?"

"It was a took them, did a kangaroo court and sentenced them to be executed."

"How long?"

"One day from now. We tried to rescue them and, well you saw."

Andy nodded, "I'll take care of it."

Tsukasa looked at her. "Kiba was going to pick you up today. He couldn't stand being apart. He told me he thought he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life."

Andy sighed, "I'll get them back. Don't worry." She headed off to find a fighter, quickly leaving the planet and heading toward Kiba's location.

She considered her options, trying to fight, possibly having her friends get in the crossfire, or trying to trade, and not being sure they'd actually let the other four go. She decided to figure it out once she landed and analyzed the situation. She sat in the fighter, losing track of time as the autopilot took her to her location.

When she landed, she realized she would be highly outnumbered, the planet covered with Empire troops. She was trying to figure out a plan when her comm buzzed.

"Empress? Wait until we've arrived to move. We'll be there in twenty," Hiroki's voice spoke.

After waiting for a bit, they finally landed near her, climbing out of their fighter and going to her, "Do you have a plan?" Hiroki asked.

"Go in and get them out.." Andy answered. "I'm just hoping I can drain a lot of the troops so we can get to them quickly."

The H team nodded, preparing their weapons.

Andy started sneaking into the prison, scanning to find her friend's energy signatures. She took down the guards stationed at the door, quickly dropping them to the ground.

After heading down the hallway, she finally found the room, a bunch of armed guards standing around, watching the execution begin.

Kiba and the three commandos stood, ropes around their necks. Jade and Leo were badly beaten, barely on their feet. Kiba had his eyes closed while Kenji glared defiantly at the onlookers.

An Empire general gave a single nod and a guard pulled the lever. The floor dropped beneath the four. They began thrashing as the oxygen was cut off as the ropes were designed to strangle, not break the neck.

Andy nodded to the H team, charging into the room. They aimed quickly, each shooting at a rope before focusing their attention on the guards. Andy took half of them out, realizing the others had energy barriers.

The H team shot some of the guards down, narrowly avoiding being hit themselves. Andy rushed toward her friends, kneeling to check on them. She suddenly felt pain ripping through her and she struggled to stand back up.

Hikaru quickly took out the guard that shot her as his teammates took out the last of the guards.

Andy fought through the pain, making sure the ropes were removed and healing up what she could, making sure their breathing was back to normal. After knowing they were safe, she collapsed to the floor, barely conscious as a puddle of blood surrounded her.

The H team worked on getting them to the fighter. Hiroki pressed on Andy's wound, trying to stop more bleeding, as Hibiki flew them off to Eshana. By the time they got there, Andy was unconscious, her breathing shallow.

Kiba blinked his eyes open warily. He rubbed his throat, trying to remember what had happened. After a few minutes, he recalled the execution. Was he dead? Or was this the Empire's idea of a sick joke? He tried not to think of Andy. He'd destroyed the best thing in his life, he deserved everything he was getting.

Avery stuck his head into the room, giving a small smile when he noticed Kiba was awake, "How are you feeling?"

Kiba stared at him in shock. "Avery? What is going on?" He coughed, his throat protesting.

"After the Shori crashed onto the beach, Andy and a few others went and rescued you guys."

"The Shori crashed?!" Kiba shot up, then began to cough again. "Where's Andy?"

Avery frowned, "She's in her room. She was injured during the battle to save you."

Kiba went white, scrambling out of the bed and down the hall to Andy's room. He collapsed to his knees as he saw her, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Mom's healed her up but she still needs some rest."

Kiba ignored him, gently laying a hand on her chest to feel her breathing. "Sorry.. I'm sorry,sweetheart. Forgive me?" He knew she wouldn't answer, but he kept talking. "I'm sorry I sent you away. I thought it was for you, but I realized it was because I was afraid of losing you and Mai. I'm sorry…." He curled up beside her, ignoring everything as he sobbed.

A few days passed, Avery scanning Andy over again, "She should have woken up by now. I can't find a reason why she hasn't."

Kiba watched Andy sadly. "She's avoiding me. She doesn't want to wake up cause I'm here."

Avery rolled his eyes, "She should wake whether you're here or not. I just don't get it."

Kiba whirled on him. "I broke her heart, left her here. Then she had to save me _again_. I'm to blame for all of this." He gave a soft kiss on her forehead, then rose and left the house.

A few more days passed, Avery comming Kiba, "Andy still isn't waking. Her vitals are slowly dropping. We're trying to keep her stabilized though."

Kiba slowly shut the comm off, staring at the graves in front of him. Slowly, his eyes closed as he slumped on top of Aiko's.

He opened his eyes, inhaling sharply as he saw Andy staring at the water. They were sitting on the beach, the sun setting. "Sweetheart?"

"What are you doing here?" She said softly.

"Not sure honestly.. I was at our graves." His eyes began filling with tears. "Forgive me? I'm not worthy of it, but I'm sorry."

Andy looked at him confused for a moment before looking back at the water. "You have nothing to be sorry about. _I'm _sorry that my problems were too much for you and that I keep causing you trouble."

He paled. "Andy, I sent you here because _I_ was a coward. I was so afraid of losing you and Mai.. I ran. It had _nothing_ to do with you." He turned away and began sobbing, his next words garbled through the tears.

"I _am _a problem though. Everyone has to be careful around me, afraid they'll set me off somehow. Plus, most of the attacks are people coming after me, so if I'm not there, you guys won't get hurt," Andy said plainly.

Kiba swore. "You didn't have anything to do with this last mission and we almost got killed! It was _only_ because of you that we survived! I would have been dead years ago on my own. You keep saving me.. And I repaid you by running away. You should have let them hang me. Akemi was brave enough to love Aiko, even when they killed him. Me? I run like a coward. I know you don't want to see me, but please wake up for Mai. She needs you." He resisted the urge to kiss her, instead rising from the sand and beginning to walk away.

"It's not that I'm not waking because I don't want to see you. I'm not waking because _I'm _running. I can't deal with the nightmares, and the worry. With you gone, all I did was panic, worrying that something would happen and I wouldn't be there to help. And the nightmares.. they won't leave me alone."

"Exactly my point." He stopped walking, but didn't face her. "If I hadn't sent you away, you would have been able to see through the Empire's phony peace stunt and kept us safe. But I didn't let you.. Kenji and the others almost died because I let my fear rule me. I don't deserve you or them. Wake up. Let Itsuki help you with the nightmares. Lead everyone to peace for Mai's sake." He finally turned, crossing and smashing his lips to hers desperately. After a few seconds, he broke the kiss. Then he ran, disappearing as he reentered his body.

He opened his eyes, touching the headstone gently. Then he reached into his pocket and removed a green capsule. He rolled it between his fingers idly, eyes distant.

Andy kept staring at the water, thinking about what Kiba said. She still wasn't sure about waking, wondering if things would be better without her. Someone else could raise Mai if Kiba didn't want to, someone with less problems and baggage than them. Tsukasa would run the New Empire, bringing peace to Mai's generation. It would be better than her, a broken person, trying to bring peace to others when she couldn't even bring peace to herself. She stood, slowly approaching the water.

Avery called Kiba again, "Her vitals are continuing to drop even with us trying to steady them. It's like she's fighting us. You might want to come see her before.."

"I can't help you." He turned off the comm, dropping it to the grass. He closed his eyes, sending a silent prayer to the gods that Andy's next life would be peaceful. He opened his eyes, swallowing the capsule. He closed his eyes a final time, waiting for the darkness.

Andy felt herself being pulled out of the water, finding herself back to sitting on the beach.

Kiba stared warily when he found himself back in Andy's head. "What the hell is going on?"

Andy shrugged, but stayed silent.

She gasped when Aiko and Akemi appeared in front of them.

Kiba scowled at the ghosts. "Not in the mood for a lecture. Just let me die in peace." He tried to disappear, becoming confused when nothing happened.

Andy sighed, "You were trying to die too?"

Kiba scowled again. "Trying? No. It should already be happening." He rolled his eyes at Aiko. "Don't you feel dumb now for saving me?"

"I could always just save you again," Aiko shrugged before looking at Akemi. She looked back at the pair, "We didn't fight for our lives and yours just for you two to give them up. You have a daughter, who needs both of you in her life."

"She needs someone with less problems," Andy mumbled under her breath.

Kiba looked up at the sky, then back at them. "You made a mistake."

Aiko growled, "You two love each other, you have a family and a daughter, why are you trying to throw it all away?"

"Why do you care?" Kiba retorted, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. "You're dead and buried. You should be sipping margaritas in the afterlife. Instead you're hanging around us. Love _doesn't_ always solve everything! It doesn't make people something they're not."

Akemi glowered at him. "You think I wasn't scared? I left Chandra because I was scared. Scared of not being the king that was needed at the time. Afterwards, I was terrified of exactly what ended up happening. But I wouldn't ever take it back, because I found her." He took Aiko's hand and clasped it tightly.

Aiko looked at Andy, "Your crew would be dead without you. If you leave now, what will happen to them? Just because you're gone, the danger won't stop. Even if someone else takes over the New Empire, the danger will fall to them, still bringing danger to your crew. The only way to save them is to be there for them. And your daughter won't care if you have problems, she'll care that her parents were there for her."

Andy stared in silence, taking in their words.

Kiba stared at the water, his heart praying Andy would listen. Mai needed her mother. He turned away to hide the wince as the poison began to affect his spirit. He had to hold on until Andy was convinced to return, then he could let go.

Aiko noticed Kiba's action, going to him and pushing energy into him, after a minute, she smirked, "Told you I'd just save you again. Don't keep over thinking. Mai needs her father too."

Kiba growled at her. "Who are you to tell me what I should do? This is _my_ life! I decide what to do." He pushed her away.

Andy started crying, "Why do you want to die anyway? Are Mai and I not enough to keep you happy?"

His eyes shot towards her. "I _was _happy. But I screwed it all up.. You didn't want to come back. I could ask you the same thing. At least, you tried to save me after I ran, which makes you a better person than me."

"You didn't screw up. You did what you thought was best. The _only _reasons I didn't want to come back was because I didn't want to be a burden on you with all my issues, and the issues themselves. I never saw it as you running, I saw it as my problems being too much for you to handle, which is _my _fault. I keep trying to fight the nightmares and the trauma, but it's too much for me to handle. I don't blame you for running either, you just wanted to protect us. You might have gone about it wrong, but you had good intentions."

"If I was going to leave because of your issues, I would have ran after finding out your father was the damned Prince of the Empire. I didn't leave then and everything since has only made me love you more because I would not be handling it as well as you do. I would have jumped out the airlock after the abduction." Kiba clenched his fists in his pockets. "You're the strongest, most amazing person I've ever known."

Andy had tears in her eyes, trying not to cry. All she could get out was a whispered, "I love you."

Kiba gave her a soft smile. "I love you too." He looked at the ghosts. "What now?"

"Well, either you two are going to choose to live or we're going to have more to lecture you about," Aiko looked between them.

Andy looked at Kiba, "What do you think?"

He chuckled. "I think we should live. I _really_ hate lectures, especially from myself."

Andy gave a small laugh before looking at him, "You promise you aren't just getting me to agree so you can go do something stupid?"

He tried to look innocent. "Would I do that?"

Andy glared, "I know you well enough to be positive it's something you'd do."

He shook his head. "I swear all I want to do is see you in the flesh."

"Promise you'll be there when I wake?"

"Cross my heart." He gave her a smile.

Andy nodded, "I'll see you then." She closed her eyes, disappearing.

Kiba gave a final look at the lovers, then did the same.

Andy's eyes fluttered open, Avery staring at her in shock.

"Your vitals were all over the place. How are you awake now?!"

Andy chuckled, "It's a long story."

The door opened, Kiba standing there out of breath. "Andy…"

"Did you just run here?" Andy chuckled, looking him over.

"I promised right? I keep my promises." He knelt beside her, crushing his lips to hers.

Andy smiled at him, "I'm sorry."

He fought tears, his lip trembling. "So am I. I'm an idiot."

"I _might_ have been a bit of an idiot too."

He chuckled. "No comment."


	38. Chapter 38

"I don't want to be doing this.." Kiba whined into his comm. He and Hiroki were rewiring a section of the Shori while everyone else relaxed. "It's not fair…"

"I'm sorry," Andy chuckled. "If you hurry up, you can relax too."

Kiba glared at Hiroki, who was fighting laughter. "Quit that or I'll make you do the rest." He returned to the conversation, pointedly ignoring the other man. "Tsukasa is punishing me, I'm sure of it now."

Andy laughed, "I doubt it. Just hurry up and join us."

"We're trying." Kiba analyzed the wires in his hand as Hiroki finally spoke.

"It shouldn't take too much longer, and it'd be even faster if you'd quit talking."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Yes Dad." He was about to say something else when the Shori shuddered. "What the hell?"

Hiroki looked up confused.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked.

The ship rocked, throwing both men to the floor. "Think someone's shooting at us."

Kiba looked at Hiroki. "We should get to the bridge."

Hiroki nodded, running out the door.

"Andy, give a heads up to the others." Kiba headed quickly out the door just as there was an explosion.

The comm erupted into static.

"Guys, we need to get going, now!" Andy yelled. She watched the group getting out of the water, concerned when she didn't see Hikaru or Kiko.

She stopped Zal, "Have you seen our merpeople anywhere?"

Zal stopped. "They were in the water.." He turned to scan the surf. "They didn't come out?"

Andy shook her head, "I'll be right back, I'm going to see if I can find them." She dove into the water, swimming down as far as she could. Soon she found a net, mentally cursing as she swam back up. When she ran back to Zal, she shook her head, "There are underwater nets."

Zal cursed vehemently as Tsukasa ran towards them. "What's the holdup?"

"Hikaru and Kiko are gone. We think they were taken," Andy gave him a worried look.

Tsukasa growled as Rei approached. "I'm only reading one ship and it just went into warp."

Zal's eyes narrowed. "It was a decoy. They were after them, not us."

Andy sighed, "Let's get back to the ship, then we can make a plan."

"Agreed." The men began to run ahead of her, scanning for any other surprises.

Andy noticed smoke as she entered the ship. She followed it, finding Hiroki knocked out, burn marks on his clothes, a small fire inching closer. She lifted him quickly and got him to the infirmary before looking for Kiba.

He lay face down,blood streaking his face as flames danced over his back.

Andy lifted him up out of the fire, patting the rest of the flames out before taking him to the infirmary. She scanned him over, starting to heal the burns first before moving onto his other injuries.

Zal watched worriedly before speaking. "How bad are they?"

"They should be fine after some rest." Andy answered, moving on to heal Hiroki.

Tsukasa came in, his lips tight. "Definitely Empire. They deactivated their watches. Good thing we chipped them. We have a strong signal. But we have to hurry."

Andy nodded, "I'll get a team together."

"Apparently the Empire are having an auction. And our people are the main prize."

Andy rolled her eyes, "We'll get them back." She finished healing Hiroki before heading down the hall. She got the remainder of the H and A teams, as well as Akasa. "We'll go in, take everyone down, then rescue them."

The group nodded, following Andy to the bay.

Zal stood waiting, fully outfitted. He was in human form, only his eyes giving him away. "I'm going."

"So am I." Jack followed Andy into the bay.

Andy nodded, "Let's go then."

They got into the transport, Andy waiting until the hatch was closed to start the launch sequence. They soon took off, quickly making their way to the planet.

Andy motioned toward the building the signal was coming from, sneaking up and quickly taking down the guards outside. They moved into the building, a big room with the auction items up front. Kiko and Hikaru had their arms tied up and were stuck in a clear water tank.

Andy growled, aiming her pistol at some of the men in the room and starting to shoot.

Zal beat her to it, the men falling before her eyes. He wasn't using his gun, instead he surrounded them with green flames. His eyes were swirling dangerously.

Jack moved cautiously, hands outstretched. "Zal.. calm down. Do _not_ drop your glamour. You'll kill the team, kill Andy."

Andy watched for a moment before moving toward the water tank to try to get her friends free.

Zal trembled, "They deserve to burn.." The words were spit out between gritted teeth.

Hibiki, Hana, and Meiko were taking out the auctioners, then helping Andy get the merpeople out. Andy noticed Hikaru was covered in bruises but figured she'd see about healing him when they were out of danger.

Zal's eyes darted to Hikaru. The flames grew brighter in response around the dead men.

Jack backed up to Andy's side. "Get everyone out of here. I'm going to keep trying to talk him down, but.." He gave her a grim look.

"Do you need help?"

"I don't want to hurt him, but I don't have any other options." Jack swore as a burst of light brightened the room.

When it died, Zal was in full Fae form, bright green light swirling violently around him. His eyes were glowing and icy.

"There has to be a way to calm him down without hurting him.."

Jack hung his head. "Not now. Before, maybe. Once we drop our glamour completely, we lose ourself to the power. There's no reaching him."

As if to prove the truth of the words, Zal turned and sent a green fireball in their direction.

Jack pushed Andy out of the way, taking the blast. He fell to his knees, but managed to send his own fireball in response.

Zal staggered back, then smiled darkly. His hands moved as he muttered in Fae, then a burst of flame enveloped Jack.

The other Fae cried out, then went limp, his clothes smoking. Zal dropped him, making eye contact with Andy. There was no sign of recognition, only a large abyss of darkness. "Do you wish to challenge me also?"

Andy looked at him, "You need to calm down." Her eyes glowed as she prepared to attack if needed.

"Do I? Why do you say that? These men don't deserve mercy." He cocked his head at her. "Show me your power."

"Those men don't deserve mercy, but you just hurt your own friend!" Andy growled.

Zal's eyes moved to where Jack lay. He froze, then started to shake. "Taren?" He covered his face with his hands for a moment, then met Andy's gaze. "What have I done?"

"It's okay.." Andy said gently before moving to Jack to scan him over.

He was breathing shallowly but alive.

Zal looked at him sadly. "Take care of him? Tell him I'm-" The Fae cried out as the green flames began to flare around him. He writhed in pain.

Andy cursed, starting to drain him. The flames slowly settled as Zal fell unconscious. She headed to him and looked him over, starting to heal the burns.

Hibiki reentered the room, finding Andy kneeling next to the Fae. "We should get going."

Andy nodded, lifting Zal with her telekinesis and nodding toward Jack. Hibiki gently lifted him, carrying them to the transport.

Akasa set the transport to launch once they arrived, and Andy worked on healing up the Faes while they traveled. After arriving back to the Shori, she took them to the infirmary, also healing Hikaru before sitting next to their beds.

Kiba raised an eyebrow as he entered. "Looks like you just fought a small war."

"Zal lost control," Andy admitted.

"By the gods… and he's still alive?"

"Yeah. I knocked him out."

Kiba chuckled, then kissed her cheek. "The Shori is ready to go. Saka was called to Chandra and he put_ you _in charge. So, what are your orders?"

Andy raised an eyebrow, "He was called to Chandra? Isn't the resistance mad at him?"

"He figures the Council is on his side, so he can deal with anything else. _I_ told him he was an idiot, but you know Saka."

Andy frowned, "I don't like it. And he took no one with him?"

"The twins forced him to take them. Not sure if that makes you feel better or worse."

Andy sighed, "I'd feel better if we headed toward Chandra just in case.."

"Yes ma'am. I didn't want to set course if you thought I was overreacting." He kissed her again, then left the room.

Jack groaned softly, blinking his eyes open. "Zal?"

"He'll be okay," Andy said gently.

Jack pushed himself up sadly. "I couldn't stop him.."

"It's okay, I did. You're just going to have to talk to him when he does wake, though. He seemed upset about hurting you."

"It's a death offense to raise your power against a fellow Fae without provocation."

"Well, convince him otherwise," Andy sighed. "And if you can't, I guess I'll try."

Jack nodded quietly as the door opened.

Kiba was muttering under his hitching breath. "I _told_ him…"

"What's going on?"

"The main resistance has just declared Saka a traitor to Chandra. He's going to be executed in four hours along with Rei."

"What about Yoshi?"

Kiba's face hardened. "They're saying he's dead. Shot protecting Saka from being arrested."

"How far are we from Chandra?"

"Three and a half hours. It's going to be tight." He sighed. "Tak is furious and threatening to go alone."

"He's not going alone. Let's go make a plan." She looked over at Jack, "Please take care of Zal."

Jack nodded.

Tsukasa exhaled sharply as another punch rocked him. The guards laughed as the attacker took a minute to rest.

"Stop hurting him!" Rei growled, fighting the ropes around his wrists. He lay on the floor.

The man hitting Tsukasa turned, slamming his fist into Rei's sternum.

The commando stiffened, then coughed, struggling to stay conscious. He jerked as the man kicked him across the cell for good measure, slamming into the wall and lying still.

"Why don't you untie me? Fight me fair?" Tsusaka spit blood from his busted lip.

The guard turned back to him, taking a handful of hair and jerking the captain's head up. "Fair isn't for traitors."

The captain sighed, steeling himself for the next punch. It rocked his head back, darkness sweeping him away.

Andy sat in the Captain's chair, "Do we know where he's being held and if we have blueprints for the building?"

Kiba nodded, displaying the picture. "The castle dungeon. He'll be brought out to the execution grounds here." The rider pointed to a spot. "It'll be public and crowded no doubt. The only good thing, it won't be drawn out like the Empire does. It will be fast, a matter of minutes."

"Biggest question, is the crowd innocent people or bad resistance members?"

"Mostly innocents, though I wouldn't discount bad resistance as plants to egg on the mob."

Andy looked thoughtful, "Ok, A team will find Yoshi's body. H team will work on rescuing Rei. You, Daiki, and I will work on rescuing Tsukasa. Kenji, Jade, and Leo will watch the crowd, trying to keep innocents safe and taking out anyone who tries to fight us." She glanced at Kiba, "Ai's watching Mai and Jack is watching Zal, and Akasa can watch the ship. Thoughts?"

He started to answer when Ryusei interrupted. "Bit complicated isn't it? I mean, you have me after all." He smirked as he went from across the room to standing beside Andy in an instant.

Andy sighed, "Right. That would come in handy. You'll come with Kiba and I, since I'm not just sending you in alone, and Daiki and Tak can keep an eye out for anything else unaccounted for."

Ryusei dipped his head, keeping the smirk.

"Show off." Kiba teased.

"Okay, any other thoughts or questions?" Andy looked at the group. The H and A teams all shook their heads.

Daiki spoke. "This may get ugly. Do we have permission to fight if the shit hits the fan?"

"Yes, just try not to get innocent people involved. I'm sure this won't go over well, so try not to die and keep in contact."

Everyone nodded, then dispersed.

Ryusei stayed behind, studying the blueprints. "You are afraid of me going in alone? I mean, I could do this with my eyes shut. I could probably even break into the castle and get them out before the execution." His eyes strayed to her questioningly.

"I don't want anyone going in alone. It never ends well."

He gave her a smile. "Alright." He disappeared, leaving Andy alone in the room.

Andy stared at the blueprints, praying they'd get there in time and get everyone out safely.

Tsukasa and Rei exchanged glances as they heard the crowd outside.

"They're really doing it… are they _insane_?" Rei's voice was barely a whisper, his breathing heavy.

Tsukasa sighed. "They're afraid and set in their ways. I'm challenging their very way of life by allying myself with Andy still." He gave his companion a small smile. "I bet she's got a plan up her sleeve right now, so don't you dare quit on me."

Rei's eyes glittered in the dim light. "Not a chance." He suddenly began coughing, spitting blood on the floor and Tsukasa frowned.

"You okay?"

Rei nodded slowly. "Take more than this to stop me."

The door to the cell slowly opened and they took a deep breath simultaneously.

Andy stood in the bay, looking at the crew, "You guys ready?"

Ryusei gave her a bright smile, Kiba beside him nodding. Daiki and Tak inclined their heads.

"Let's go then," she waited until they were in the transport before climbing in after them. She pressed the launch sequence and headed off toward Chandra.

After arriving, the groups split off, heading their separate directions.

Andy looked at Kiba and Ryusei, "Let's go get him." She looked at Kiba, "Lead the way."

Ryusei watched their backs, eyes scanning the area warily.

They got near the execution grounds, noticing how big the crowd was.

Andy sighed, "Think they'll charge at us?" She glanced at Ryusei, "If you have a chance to get Tsukasa out of there, do it. We'll fight off anyone who tries to stop you."

He gave her a slow smirk. "They'll have to catch me first."

A blare of sirens marked the start of the execution. Tsukasa was brought out, his face defiant. The guards quickly tied him to the pillar. As they moved away, he caught sight of Andy and smiled.

Rei was next, being held up by the guards. He stumbled, the guards roughly dragging him to the other pillar and binding him.

Andy spotted the H team start heading forward toward Rei, shooting the guards. She nodded toward her team, "Let's go." They made their way up toward the front, shooting at more guards that appeared.

Ryusei vanished, reappearing by Tsukasa's side. He kicked one guard as he grabbed Tsukasa's shoulder. Another guard got close, hand flashing toward the teleporter before both men vanished.

Hiroki cut the ties on Rei, helping him away from the pillar.

Rei gave a smile before collapsing into his arms.

Andy turned to Kiba, "Let's help get Rei back to the transport." She watched Hiroki lift Rei up and start running, Hibiki in front and Hikaru behind. Andy and Kiba trailed them. She was surprised the crowd hadn't attacked them yet.

Laser weapons suddenly sounded behind them.

Kiba turned, firing back rapidly. He stumbled as his leg was hit.

Andy cursed, "Hikaru, get Kiba. I'll get them." She focused on the energies around her, dropping a few of the shooters.

Hikaru wrapped an arm around Kiba, helping him continue forward.

Tsukasa's voice came over the comm. "Where are you?"

"Ran into some trouble, be there soon." Andy backed up, making sure the others were getting back safely as she tried to keep the shooters away. Suddenly she heard more shooting, turning to the side to scan for the shooters. She spoke into the comm again, "Is everyone back to the transport?"

"We are," A team and H teams answered.

"Kenji's team? Daiki and Tak?" She drained a few more shooters.

"Almost. Got a persistent jerk on our tail." Kenji was out of breath.

"We're here." Tak's voice was strained. He spoke off comm to someone. "Keep pressure on it."

Andy ran toward the transport, hearing the shooting start up again. She stopped and turned when she heard a laser charging sound nearby. She aimed too late, taking a shot in the arm, making her drop her weapon. She cursed, draining the shooter before dodging a few more shots. She drained the other shooters as well before finally making it to the transport.

Tsukasa met her eyes, shaking his head as he cradled Ryusei. The teleporter's eyes were fading, blood pooled under him. "The guard stabbed him just as we disappeared. The bleeding won't stop."

Andy nodded, "I'll take care of him." She made sure Kenji's group was back before hitting the launch sequence and setting the autopilot. She moved to Ryusei's side, working on healing the wound first. As the transport docked, she ordered, "Get him to the infirmary for a transfusion. I'll do more when I get there."

She looked at the A team, ordering Yoshi's body to the infirmary as well. "Anyone else injured get to the infirmary and we'll help you out." She met with Itsuki at the infirmary door, "You take care of the others, I'll focus on Ryusei and Yoshi."

Itsuki nodded, moving to Kiba's side.

It took another half hour to get Ryusei stabilized before she moved to Yoshi. She closed up his wounds and set a transfusion before starting to push life force energy into him. She struggled to bring him back, his body not wanting to cooperate. She increased the energy, finally getting a heartbeat. After another few minutes she finally pulled away, going back to Itsuki. "How is everyone?"

"Kiba is stable. Flesh wound. Rei is serious but stable. Punctured lung, broken ribs. Tsukasa has a concussion."

Andy glanced at her arm for a moment, "Can you help me clean this?"

Itsuki nodded, gathering supplies. He gently began taking care of the injury. When he was done, he offered her some pills.

Andy sighed, taking them before moving to check on Rei. She worked on healing him a bit before the medicine kicked in and made her tired. She frowned, remembering about Jack and Zal, noticing they were no longer in the infirmary. She pushed through the fog of the medicine and knocked on their door.

Jack opened it, eyebrow raising when he saw her injury. "You okay?"

"Just a laser wound. Only had to revive one person today. I should be okay.. How's Zal?"

"Recovered, physically. Emotionally is another matter." He sighed. "He won't talk to me."

Andy frowned, "Think he'll talk to me?"

"You seem to be able to get everyone else to." Jack moved to let her in, then slipped out.

"Hey, Zal," Andy said softly when she saw him.

His eyes were red, tears drying on his cheeks. His wings were wrapped around his legs, his body trembling.

She knelt in front of him, "What happened was an accident. It's not your fault."

"Taren-Jack told me not to. I didn't listen and he got hurt. I threatened to hurt everyone."

"It's okay. We're all alive, and Jack is fine now. You just got a little too angry is all."

"If we were on my world, I would be dead now." He hung his head. "What if it happens again?"

"We'll be there to help you out, just like this time. And I'll try to do better to make sure no one gets hurt."

"I keep seeing it replay when I close my eyes." He fought a yawn.

"Believe me, I know how that feels. Itsuki can give you sedatives to help sleep if you need them, but I promise, it will get better eventually. You might still see it occasionally but it'll fade.."

"Stay with me? Just till I fall asleep?" He blinked at her.

Andy nodded, "Of course."

He stretched out on the bed, eyes closing as soon as he hit the pillow.

She stayed a few minutes, making sure he was actually asleep before she slipped from the room.

The Council was wrapping up a meeting discussing the execution debacle when Andy stalked through the doors.

She glared at them, "_Why _did I almost lose part of my crew? I _thought _you were peace movement members. Executions don't seem very peaceful."

The head woman froze. Her name plate read Dominique Acardi. "We were threatened by the military. They were going to raze our homes." Her face became red.

"Did he _really _pick a bunch of cowards to run the resistance? You're in charge, aren't you? If they don't listen, you fight back. Or did you really think it better to deal with me..?"

Another member of the Council shook his head. "Not all of us agreed. We were overruled. Is the King safe?"

"Yes, no thanks to you guys."

He had the decency to look ashamed, staring at the table top.

"You have no right to address us that way." Acardi sneered at her. "You're not resistance, nor are you Chandran. Our internal disputes are none of your concern."

"I know I'm not resistance, or Chandran, but when you threaten _my _family, it _is _my concern. You _killed_ one of my crew, I watched another bleed out in front of me. You almost killed your own King because you're cowards. As part of the New Empire, I want peace between all sides of this war, but I _will not_ hesitate to take out who I need to. Just look where that got the last Council."

Acardi paled significantly, refusing to meet Andy's eyes in terror.

"Now you'll drop this fight against Tsukasa, or we will have issues. This place might be the head of the resistance but he just wants what's best for Chandra and is trying to work toward that."

They all nodded silently.

Andy gave a small bow, "Thank you for your time." She turned, heading out the door again.

Tsukasa met her in the bay. "Do I have to pick a new Council again?"

"I don't think you'll have trouble with them again."

He gave her a relieved smile. "Ryusei's awake. He wants to talk to you."

Andy nodded and headed to the infirmary. She smiled when she saw him, "How are you feeling?"

"Lucky. I have to apologize." He winced as he shifted weakly. "I screwed up."

"How did you screw up? You got Tsukasa out safely."

"I bragged I could do it myself and then promptly almost got killed. I was an ass. If you had sent me alone the way I wanted, we'd all be dead."

She gave him a soft smile, "Even my plan didn't turn out the way I completely wanted it to. You always have to expect the unexpected, which is one reason I don't like people going off alone. I've learned from experience."

He gave her a tired smile. "In other words, you've dealt with Kiba going off half cocked too much." He chuckled, his eyes twinkling.

Andy laughed, "While that _is _true, I also have experience running off on my own and getting myself killed. I just don't want anyone else to make that mistake."

He nodded. "I hate this feeling.. My brain is awake but my body won't cooperate." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Just rest for now, once your body is healed a bit more you'll feel better."

His eyes were closing, but he managed "Thanks" before drifting off.


	39. Chapter 39

"Hey Andy! Make sure you give Leo an extra helping of brussel sprouts tonight." Jade laughed as Leo glared at him.

Kenji bent over the console, his shoulders shaking.

Andy chuckled and rolled her eyes.

The blonde deftly evaded the other commando's efforts to grab him. "I'm serious. He _really_ loves them.."

Leo growled, finally grabbing Jade in a headlock.

"Relax Leo." Kenji looked at his console.

Andy laughed as she watched them.

"Uh..Andy? Weren't we supposed to be alone out here?" Kenji frowned, touching buttons.

"Yeah we are..."

"They didn't get the memo." He displayed a small Empire cruiser accelerating towards them. "What do you want me to do?"

"This transport doesn't have weapons, does it?"

The commando shook his head.

"Try to evade them." She grabbed her comm, "Andy to the Shori, we have trouble."

Kiba's voice answered. "What kind of trouble?"

"An Empire cruiser headed right for us..." The transport rocked as it took the first hit.

"Strap in. I'm going to warp." Kenji's hands danced over the console as the cruiser continued its pursuit.

Andy buckled herself in, comm still open in her hand.

Kiba's voice was tight. "We'll meet you when you come out of warp. Stay safe." The transmission ended.

Kenji hit the warp button, but nothing happened. He let out a curse as he looked at the readouts. "They hit the drive. We're not going anywhere."

The cruiser fired again, and Kenji growled. "Amend that- we're going down. Brace for impact!"

Andy grasped a handle, praying they'd live. As the transport crashed, she hit her head, disorienting her for a few moments.

Leo blinked slowly and looked around. Jade's head was on his shoulder and he lightly patted the blonde's cheek. "Wake up. We need to get everyone out of here."

Jade groaned, then opened his eyes. It took a few seconds, but he finally nodded. They unbuckled themselves.

"Jade, check Andy. I'll get Kenji." Leo moved to the pilot, who lay sprawled over the console. He gently settled him back into the seat and unbuckled him before calling Kenji's name.

The small commando winced as he touched his head. "We're alive?"

Leo chuckled humorlessly. "Not if that cruiser comes looking. Let's get out of here."

Jade gently shook Andy's shoulder. "You with me?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah." She unbuckled herself.

Jade gave her a smile and helped her stand as Leo forced the hatch open. He and Kenji cautiously exited. There were raised voices, then silence.

Andy exited slowly, unsure what to expect.

Leo and Kenji were on their knees, hands behind their heads. Several Empire commandos had laser rifles trained at their heads.

One of the men motioned to Andy and Jade to raise their hands.

Andy sighed, raising her hands up.

Jade growled, but followed instructions.

The commandos began whispering amongst themselves.

Leo and Kenji tensed, exchanging looks.

Suddenly the two were dragged to their feet. The man who seemed to be in charge drew a large knife. He locked eyes with Andy, a cruel smile appearing before he jammed the blade into Kenji's stomach.

The commando stiffened, then cried out as the blade was twisted and removed. He started to fall, but was held up. The leader's eyes didn't leave Andy's as he stabbed Kenji an additional two times.

Then he turned to Leo and repeated the process. Finally he nodded and his men dropped the dying commandos to the ground.

Andy rushed forward, trying to get to her friends when she felt herself being grabbed, her hands tied up as she struggled.

Jade yelled, but was hit over the head and dropped.

The leader motioned for Andy to be taken with a laugh.

Jade and Andy were taken to the cruiser, locked into a cell. After a while, one of the men entered, injecting something into Andy. He kicked at Jade before leaving the cell.

Andy moved to his side, trying to scan him over. She quickly realized she couldn't read his energy signature. She closed her eyes and focused, trying to feel her own energy but she couldn't. She sat back, staring at her hands, confused until she remembered the injection. Did they give her something to block her powers? Would they come back or was this permanent?

Leo and Kenji flashed into her mind, the blood pooling around them. If her powers were gone.. so were they. Tears filled her eyes, thoughts of all her friends dying appeared, her unable to save them. She sobbed, tears finally falling down her cheeks.

Jade's eyes opened as he regained consciousness. "Andy?" He tried to move, gasping when pain swept over him. His eyes searched the cell before landing on her. "Where are they?"

She shook her head, wiping at her eyes. "They left Leo and Kenji to die."

Jade stared at her in shock, his mind refusing to accept the statement. He forced himself to sit up, hissing in pain. "We have to get back to them."

"It doesn't matter. I can't heal right now anyway.."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you can't heal? What did they do to you?" He rapidly looked her up and down.

"They injected me with something.. I can't feel energy like I need to."

Jade slammed his palm into the floor angrily. "I'm going to kill them all.." After a minute, he tore the ropes off her hands and embraced her gently.

"I'm sorry.. I feel useless without my powers."

He shook his head, releasing her to meet her eyes. "You're not useless. We're going to fix this. We'll restore your powers and we'll get them back. I swear it."

Andy nodded, trying hard to believe what he was saying. She stayed silent, staring at the ground.

Jade stood, pacing the cell and looking for a way out. He stopped as the room door opened and their kidnapper entered.

"Do you feel useless now that you can't help your friend?" He stared at Andy who didn't respond. He then looked at Jade, "We're going to have some fun with you."

Jade snarled, lunging against the bars.

The man laughed, pulling a taser from his pocket. He stuck it through the bars and shot Jade.

The blonde screamed, the pain ripping through his body. He couldn't pull in a breath and his lungs began protesting as his knees buckled and he fell spasming.

Andy took her eyes off him, putting her hands to her ears trying to block out his scream. Her mind flashed to the visions she'd been shown when she was last kidnapped, making her breathing quicken as she curled in on herself.

The man laughed again before leaving the room.

Jade tried to crawl over to her, but couldn't manage it. He finally blacked out and lay still.

Andy eventually uncurled herself, going to him and straightening him out, using her jacket to make him a pillow. She then went back to the wall and watched him.

After several minutes, his eyelids began to flutter open. "Did he hurt you?" He fought to stay awake, waiting for her answer.

She shook her head in response, staying quiet.

"That's..good." His eyes slid closed again, his breathing erratic.

After a while, the man returned with a few of his team. They entered the cell, grabbing Andy and chaining her up to the wall. The man laughed as he pulled out a whip, staring at Jade. He slapped Jade, wanting his prisoner awake.

Jade groaned, looking up at the man in confusion.

The man cracked the whip at Jade, noting Andy closing her eyes, trying to not watch. "The more you close your eyes, the worse it'll get for him," he cracked the whip at her, hitting her cheek before turning back to his main target. Andy sobbed, staring at Jade as the man cracked the whip at him a few more times.

Jade scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain. "You bastard! Stop messing with her, you coward!" He lunged at him, avoiding the whip.

The man pulled his arm back, punching Jade in the face to knock him down.

Jade shook his head to clear it, then climbed back to his feet with a growl. He watched the man warily, waiting for an opening.

The man whipped at him again before backing up and leaving the cell.

Jade rushed to Andy, snarling when he couldn't get her free. He panted, forcing the pain back as he tried to think.

Andy watched him sadly, unable to do anything to help him.

Soon, two men appeared, grabbing Jade and chaining him to the wall opposite Andy.

He fought violently, his eyes blazing.

After another while, the man came in, injecting something into Jade's neck.

A few minutes later, he began shaking. He began sweating, his face flushing red. He tried to breathe, his whole body on fire.

Andy watched in horror, giving a silent prayer that his pain would end soon.

His eyes finally rolled up as he sagged against his chains. His chest rose and fell slowly.

Andy rested her head down, trying to block out the visions overtaking her mind.

Several hours later, Jade's eyes opened. He inhaled sharply when his eyes landed on Andy. "Andy? Andy, answer me.."

She looked up finally, eyes meeting his.

"Thank the gods.. Are you alright?" His eyes were questioning.

She nodded, "I'm fine."

He relaxed slightly, wincing when the chains rubbed the slashes on his chest. "When I get my hands on that bastard.."

Andy didn't answer, simply resting her head back down again. She tried to focus on sensing energy, getting very faint readings but still nothing she could work with.

As if they knew it was wearing off, they entered, injecting her with a larger dose. She felt odd for a bit but nothing major.

Jade yelled at the men, trying to get loose. "Stop it, you bastards!"

One of them punched Jade a few times to shut him up.

Jade coughed, spitting blood. His lip was swelling. He snarled, one hand suddenly slipping free. He grabbed the man's throat and squeezed.

The other man grabbed him off, getting his friend free before rechaining Jade's hand.

The commando thrashed, his face a mask of rage.

Andy stared blankly at the scene, knowing there wasn't anything she could do to help.

Eventually the leader showed back up, knife in hand. He entered the cell, stabbing it into Jade, moving it around to hear him scream in pain.

Jade tried to escape, his nerves on fire. Blood began to trickle from his mouth, joining the spreading stain on his shirt. His eyes were wide with shock.

Andy struggled against the chains, trying to get to her friend but with no results.

The man smirked, "We'll have fun with you in a while." He then left the room.

Jade shook, the cold seeping through his skin. He was barely coherent, his mind slow to respond. Blood began puddling at his feet.

Tears streamed down Andy's cheeks as she quit fighting. She wanted to go help Jade and to heal him up but there was nothing she could do except watch him slowly die. She felt numb, staring ahead at him, watching his breathing slowing.

He forced his eyes to hers. "Not your fault.. Don't let them.. Break you." His breathing hitched for a moment, then he continued. "Keep..fighting. It's okay.. I'm going to be with..Leo." The last word was barely audible, Jade's eyes closing. His head dropped to his chest and didn't move.

Andy took her eyes off him, staring at the floor for what felt like hours.

Tsukasa seethed, staring at the viewscreen. The rage was threatening to overflow as he waited for scan results. When he found whoever was responsible for this, he was going to annihilate them. He looked over at Daiki's empty chair, his heart aching.

Itsuki had decided to keep him sedated so he wouldn't run off on his own after they had found the transport.

Kiba was in the brig for the same reason, Tsukasa not willing to lose him to his anger.

Rei gave a yell. "I've got their trackers! Bearing straight ahead." He touched his console, showing the Empire cruiser in orbit around a small moon.

Tsukasa focused, barking orders. "H team, to the launch bay. Prepare to board the cruiser as soon as we get close. Let's bring them home."

The team acknowledged as Tsukasa killed the comm, his face stony.

The man entered again, a scowl on his face. "Seems your friends have tracked us. Too bad you won't be seeing them again." He raised a pistol, shooting her in the stomach. She tried to double over in pain but could barely move with the chains holding her in place. He left the cell with a dark laugh.

Andy tried to focus on her breathing, trying to ignore the waves of pain wracking through her body.

Laser fire was heard outside, then the door to the cell was thrown open.

Andy tried to look up, her vision blurring.

Akasa paled, quickly unlocking the chains and catching Andy as she tumbled into his arms. "Hold on, Empress. We're taking you home."

Andy's eyes met his, though they were quickly dimming.

"ITSUKI!" Akasa screamed into his comm.

The doctor arrived at a run, quickly evaluating Andy's condition. He had Akasa apply pressure as he readied an injection of adrenaline and stabbed it into her chest. "Get her back now!"

Akasa rose and held her close as he ran for the airlock.

Itsuki's heart fell as he saw Jade being brought down. "Take him to the infirmary."

He followed the team off the cruiser silently.

Andy woke quickly, trying to sit up but groaning with pain when she did.

Kiba gently grabbed her shoulder, returning her to the mattress. "Don't you dare move."

Andy stared at him a moment before her eyes widened, "Jade.."

Kiba's lips tightened as he shook his head. "He was gone when H team arrived."

Andy tried to push herself up, mumbling, "Gotta help."

Kiba closed his eyes in grief. "Sweetheart, it's been three days."

"I have to try.. please.." tears filled her eyes. "Leo and Kenji?"

"They're with Jade in the pod room."

She pushed herself off the bed, weakly standing.

Kiba helped her slowly walk to the cryopods, touching each console to open them.

Andy's eyes glowed as she scanned for energy, gasping when she realized she could sense the life force energy as different colors than the regular energy. She scanned outside the ship, noticing the stars held life force energy as well. She quickly started draining them, pushing the energy into the three in the pods. One star at a time burnt out as she sucked all the life from them to revive her friends. Soon, the three were breathing, wounds mostly healed.

Kiba stared incredulously, supporting Andy. 'Had she just brought days old bodies _back to life_?' After a minute, he recovered enough to page Itsuki.

Andy's eyes kept glowing as she continued to scan the energies around her, wondering if the drug they gave her to diminish her powers actually increased them.

Itsuki ran in, his face changing from worry to shock as he viewed the scene. He glanced at Andy wide eyed, then checked the men. He motioned to the nurses to transfer them to beds, then slowly approached Kiba.

"I told you to keep her in bed if she woke. That was my stipulation on letting you out of yours." He lectured.

Kiba gave him an embarrassed grin. "Sorry, Suki. I can't say no to her, you know that." His arm tightened around her as he grimaced.

Her eyes quit glowing and she looked between them, "Sorry.."

Kiba chuckled painfully as Itsuki rolled his eyes. "Both of you back in bed. No arguments."

Kiba nodded. "Okay, okay. Come on sweetheart. Let's not make Suki too upset." He led her back to her bed, tucking her in before climbing into the adjoining one.

Itsuki glared at them both before leaving the infirmary.

The next time Andy woke, she moved slowly into a sitting position, staring at the bed in front of her as she tried to block out the images in her mind.

"Hey, you okay?" Kiba's voice was slightly slurred, his eyes half open. An iv now hung above the bed.

Andy ignored the question, asking her own, "How did you get hurt?"

"Went over with H team. Ran into an asshole who liked whips. We fought. I won, but paid for it." He shifted position, wincing. "Now answer the question. Are you okay?"

"I can't get the images out of my head. And it keeps making me flashback to the last time.."

Kiba scowled. "I should have gone with you guys. I could have maybe prevented all of this."

"Or you'd have ended up dead."

"I can't stand seeing you this way." He forced himself up with a gasp, holding his abdomen tight until the pain subsided.

"I'm sorry.." Andy sighed, looking down.

His hand suddenly gripped hers tight. "Don't you dare apologize. **None** of this is your fault." His other hand lifted her chin as he kissed her deeply. "We're together and we'll get through this." His weight leaning on the mattress made it bend sharply.

She nodded, trying to believe him.

He gave her a weak smile, beginning to sway. The bandages around his middle were spotting with blood slowly.

Andy held a hand out to him, quickly healing up the wound. "That should help."

"My heroine.." He barely made it back to the bed, slumping over when he tried to climb in.

Andy got up and moved slowly over to him and helped him get into the bed, tucking him in.

He mimed kissing her as his eyes closed.


	40. Chapter 40

"I wish I knew how to help her. The last time she was like this was after she saved me from being executed. She refused to wake up and tried to will herself dead." Kiba sighed in frustration as he sparred with Tsukasa.

His brother froze and Kiba swore under his breath. 'Andy's going to _kill_ me' he thought as Tsukasa glared at him.

"Is that what happened? She tried to kill herself?"

Kiba grimaced. "She was feeling like a burden because of her issues. She wasn't dealing with the abduction well and I made things worse when I tried to make her take a vacation."

Tsukasa frowned. "What happened?"

Kiba gave a chagrined chuckle. "Let's just say, ghosts lecturing on the merits of living is one of the weirder things she's experienced." He wiped his face, then raised an eyebrow. "Go again?"

Andy sighed, staring at the desk in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Akasa wondered.

"Other than the usual? Kiba."

Akasa raised an eyebrow, "What's he doing?"

"He's treating me almost like if he says anything it'll trigger me. I know I'm not in the best place mentally, but I'm not _that _bad."

"He just worries about you. He loves you and doesn't want you to keep hurting."

Andy nodded, "I know, but he could go about it differently.."

Akasa chuckled before handing her some more reports to sign.

Tsukasa knocked, then opened the door. "Mind if I talk to Andy a minute?"

Akasa gave a smile before leaving the room.

"What's up?" Andy asked.

"How are you? And don't give me fine. Kiba's so tense he's taking it out on me."

"I'm okay.. I mean, I'm not perfect obviously but I'm not too bad."

"So I can tell him to stop worrying that you're going to give up and will yourself dead again?"

Andy froze, "He told you about that?"

Tsukasa grimaced. "It slipped out and he freaked. But he's terrified."

Andy sighed, "When Aiko and Akemi talked to us, they made some good points on why we should keep living.. I'm also not sure either of us can attempt killing ourselves again without our past selves coming to try to talk sense into us."

Tsukasa started to nod, then froze. "Wait.._us_? What do you mean us?"

Andy paused, "He didn't tell you? We both tried to kill ourselves.."

"He most certainly _did not_." Tsukasa growled. "I should go kick his ass."

"Please don't be mad at him."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Why not? He obviously didn't think his life was worth anything either…"

Andy hung her head, unsure what to say.

Tsukasa looked at her in concern, then gently squeezed her hand. "You two carry more guilt than you should. You guys need to talk to us, that's what family is for. Especially you.. You comfort everyone else when their demons escape, we need to do a better job of doing the same."

Andy now had tears in her eyes, "I just don't want to be a burden to anyone."

Tsukasa's jaw dropped. "Is that what you think? Andy, you are **not** a burden. We're the burdens. We constantly manage to get into the worst situations, yet instead of saving yourself pain, you run after and save us over and over again. Whether it's keeping us alive or keeping us from burning down the kitchen trying to feed ourselves, you take care of us. You need to let us take care of you for a change. _Please._"

Andy gave a sad chuckle, "One of Aiko's points of why I should keep living was because you guys would end up dead without me."

Tsukasa nodded. "She's right. We'd either be killed by our enemies or food poisoning." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Not sure which one is worse."

Andy gave a small smile before sighing, "When I was with Jade and realized I couldn't heal, I just felt so useless. Good to know I'm needed for my cooking skills as well."

Tsukasa started laughing, then kissed her hand. "Put that way, I sound like an ass."

Andy chuckled, "Thanks.. not entirely sure I feel any better, but I'm glad to know I have someone to talk to."

He pulled her into a hug, whispering, "A lot of someone's actually."

When he pulled away, Andy wiped at her eyes again and gave him a smile, "Please don't be too hard on Kiba if you do try to kick his ass."

"I think I'll let him slide this time. Blame it on oxygen deprivation from the Empire."

Andy chuckled and nodded.

Andy stirred the food, waiting for the crew to show up for dinner.

Kai came in, Terui and Ryusei on his heels bickering. The hybrid rolled his eyes as he saw her. "When did I become the designated babysitter?"

The two paused, exclaiming "Hey!" at the same time.

Andy chuckled, handing them food out.

They grinned at her, taking their plates to a table and resuming their bickering.

Kiba entered, studying his tablet. He gave her a smile as he leaned on the counter.

Andy smiled back, handing a plate full of food, and kissing him.

He returned the kiss enthusiastically, then broke away to sit down.

The Nightstalkers entered, Leo's face bright red as the other two laughed with delight.

Andy chuckled as she watched them, "Having fun?" She plated up the food and slid the plates across the counter.

"He got propositioned…" Kenji was trying to regain his breath.

Jade's eyes twinkled. "A musclebound escort no less."

Leo closed his eyes in an effort to disappear.

Andy smirked before laughing.

The trio took their plates over to Kai's table as Tsukasa sauntered in. He leaned his back on the counter watching the room. "Not hungry right now, thanks." He gave her a smile as he saw how lively it was.

"Not hungry? Want some coffee then?"

"Actually, that does sound good. This makes everything worthwhile, doesn't it?"

Andy looked at the group and smiled before preparing his coffee.

He took the cup, heading for Kiba. They began talking when he sat down.

Andy went to check on Mai, making sure she was okay. After a while playing with her, Andy got a call from Itsuki.

"Andy, can you come down here? I need some help."

Andy headed down to the infirmary, unsure what to expect.

Itsuki met her at the door. "It's Kai. It looks like food poisoning."

Andy frowned, "The food I made wasn't out of date..."

"Well, he's got all the signs. Nausea, fever, cramps. I've given him medicine, but maybe you can help him more?"

Andy nodded, heading in, giving Kai a kind smile before normalizing his temperature.

He tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace as he curled into a ball. "Sorry about this.."

Andy shook her head, "Don't worry about it." She worked on trying to ease the cramps and nausea.

The door slid open, Terui and Ryusei stumbling in. Both were feverish, trying to hold each other upright.

Andy rushed to them, helping them to beds before trying to ease their symptoms. She wondered why this was happening, starting to doubt her positivity on the food being good.

Itsuki entered the main infirmary, a grim look on his face. "Everyone who ate this afternoon is ill. Saka's bringing in Kiba. He collapsed during his shift."

Andy stared at him in shock, before nodding sadly, "I'll take care of them.."

A few minutes later, Tsukasa entered, supporting a semi conscious Kiba. He was pale, shaking with small tremors as the captain laid him on a bed.

"What the hell is going on?" Tsukasa asked in shock.

"It's hitting everyone that ate.. which means I gave everyone food poisoning.." Andy had tears in her eyes.

Tsukasa sighed. "Don't jump to conclusions." He looked down at his brother, brushing his hair from his eyes. "I doubt-" He suddenly doubled over with a gasp as his stomach cramped.

Andy put a hand on him gently before looking at Itsuki, "Tsukasa didn't even eat, it can't be food poisoning." She helped Tsukasa into a bed, scanning him over.

Itsuki frowned. "What else could-" The words trailed off as his eyes went wide. "Andy, can you see viruses?"

Andy looked surprised but took a moment to focus on Kiba, "There's definitely a virus here." She went and got a blood sample and analyzed it. "Think we can make a medicine to fight it?"

Itsuki took a deep breath. "Let me work on it."

Alarms began beeping simultaneously over three of the occupied rushed to Kai's side and swore. "His fever is spiking. 104 and rising."

Andy cursed, rushing to his side, trying to stabilize him. "I'll do what I can for them, you get that medicine ready quickly."

Itsuki nodded, running into the lab area.

Terui moaned, tossing his head from side to side. The teen was pale, breathing erratic as his body attempted to fight the illness.

Andy focused on trying to push energy into him, working to help him feel better and get his breathing back to normal.

Ryusei wasn't moving, the display over his head reading a temperature of 105.3. His breathing was so slow, it was almost imperceptible. Sweat bathed his face.

Andy focused on trying to draw in energy, working on trying to keep multiple patients stable at once.

A half hour later, Itsuki emerged with several filled syringes. He handed them to Andy before heading out the door to take care of crew who hadn't made it to the infirmary.

Andy injected the medicine, scanning the patients over to make sure it was working.

Kiba was slow to respond, the high fever stubbornly refusing to break. At the same time, Ryusei's alarm began ringing insistently.

Andy went over to him, looking at the screen.

His temperature hadn't risen any higher, but his breathing was worse. The medicine was fighting with the virus, but it was losing.

Andy stabilized his breathing, wondering if she should give another dose of the medicine.

Itsuki returned, quickly joining her. "Dammit. He's so skinny, the virus took hold faster. What do you think?"

"Give him another dose, I'll keep working on trying to keep him stable."

Itsuki nodded, disappearing quickly. Seconds later, he was administering another syringe, muttering a prayer under his breath.

Andy noticed it slowly become easier to stabilize him, seeing his breathing evening out and staying steady.

"Andy?" Tsukasa's voice was soft, his eyes open.

"How are you feeling?" Andy went over to his side.

"Better.. I didn't eat, so why did I get sick?"

"There's some kind of virus. Not really sure much else yet."

He pushed himself up. "So not the food?" He blinked owlishly at her.

"It only affected those who ate and you.." Andy looked thoughtful for a moment, "It could have affected all of our groceries? Maybe someone is trying to take us out?"

"We need to scan everything. Lock down the kitchen so no one else gets sick. What's our status?" He quickly went into captain mode, swinging his legs off the bed.

"I don't know much else other than Itsuki made a medicine to fight the virus and it seems to have worked. I've been too busy trying to keep people from dying." She sighed, "I'll head to the kitchen and figure out what's going on."

"I'm going to the bridge." He stood, then swayed.

"You might want to rest a bit longer," Andy analyzed.

"That's an order." Itsuki watched him disapprovingly. "I'll contact Yoshi and find out what's going on." The doctor turned to Andy. "It looks like everyone will recover, although I am worried about Ryusei. I can handle it here."

Andy nodded, "I'll be in the kitchen." She headed off. Half an hour later she came back in to report to Tsukasa, "It seems everything we got from our last run was tainted."

Tsukasa scowled at her, waving his tablet. "We're not the only ones. Three other ships are reporting illnesses and deaths."

Andy frowned, "Want to go take out the ones who did this?"

"You have to ask?" He gave her a look, then sighed. "Remember our talk? This incident would have turned out much differently if you weren't here."

Andy nodded, "I know.."

He gave her a small smile. "How's Kiba? And why is Suki worried about Ryusei?"

"Kiba will be okay. Ryusei got hit harder than the others. I think he'll be okay but just in case, it's better to keep an eye on him."

His lips tightened, then he hit his comm. "Yoshi, I want us back at Kalambra as fast as possible. We need to stop anyone else from contracting this."

Yoshi acknowledged, then Tsukasa turned the comm off. "I want your honest opinion. Could this have been an accident?"

Andy sighed, "If it was one or two foods, maybe. But not all of them."

Tsukasa growled, glaring at his tablet. "Next question. Do you think the government knew? Or is this just a pissed off villager? Mind you, one of the other ships was human run, the other Zandarian."

"It'd be a lot for one villager. It'd have to be at least a whole group if the government didn't know."

"So we have to find out who and why before we can start kicking ass." Tsukasa rolled his eyes. "I want you to come down with me. You have a knack at figuring this stuff out."

Andy stared at him, "You know half the time I just threaten them until I have answers, right?"

"That's what I mean." He gave her an amused grin. "I don't feel as threatening as usual."

Andy chuckled, "I'll definitely be of help then."

Tsukasa laughed as Kiba groaned, beginning to wake.

Andy went to his side, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I went ten rounds with the Stalkers. What happened? I was feeling off, then everything just spun.."

"All of our groceries were tainted with a virus," Andy sighed.

"What? How?" He struggled to sit up in alarm.

"We're trying to figure the exact details out, but the place we got them from has been doing it, a few other ships got hit too."

"How bad? Did we lose anyone?" Kiba winced as the infirmary doubled, then tripled.

"Our ship didn't. Itsuki and I got everyone taken care of."

"Good.." He took a deep breath, attempting to stand.

Andy lightly pushed him back into the bed, "Just rest a while longer."

He looked at her, his eyes closing.

Tsukasa caught her eye, motioning over as he closed his comm.

She headed back over to him, "What's up?"

"We'll be in orbit in twenty. Is everyone well enough to be left?"

"Itsuki can handle things."

"Okay. You're with me and Rei. We're going to get some answers. I'm hoping this is just some disgruntled group and not the government cause the Council will scream if I go in shooting."

"As the Council made it well known, I'm not resistance or Chandran, so _I _can go in shooting, right?" She smirked.

He laughed. "Oh yeah. Let's get the facts first though."

Andy nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

He smiled, then got off the bed. "Thanks for saving my ass _again_. Be ready, okay?"

Andy gave him a smile in return and headed to her room, grabbing her jacket and making sure she had her pistol and driver just in case. She then went down to the launch bay and waited for Tsukasa and Rei.

Rei appeared, a sniper rifle slung over his shoulder.

A minute later, Tsukasa came through the doors. He headed for her quickly. "Remember what I said about getting the facts? Nevermind."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Who are we going after?"

Tsukasa growled. "The government. It just allied itself with someone named Madrelan. Says they support his aim of wiping out most of the life in this system so they can rebuild "correctly".

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, they're going down. If we can find the government building, it won't be hard to drain them.."

"Let's go then." Tsukasa headed into a transport, Rei sliding into the pilot seat and beginning to key the takeoff sequence.

Andy got in, buckling herself in before looking out the window. "Do we have more details on Madrelan or where they're located?"

"We've heard rumors, but nothing concrete. He published a manifesto decrying both the Empire's treatment of non humans and the New Empire's acceptance of them." Tsukasa scowled as he watched the stars going by.

Andy shook her head, "Does he have a lot of followers?"

"Didn't think so until now. But if he has a whole planet on his side, who's to say it won't get worse?"

"Do you think the people of this planet support the government's decisions or just follow along? Because I don't really want to take out a whole planet of people.."

"I'm sure it's a mixture. You've seen it in both the resistance and Empire. People who have no problem with non humans or humans with gifts and then those on both sides who take pleasure in killing them."

Andy sighed, "I kind of hate being in charge of a whole side of a war.. I wish it was all easier for people to like each other."

Tsukasa gave her a look. "Do you think the ship is _that much_ of an anomaly? We all get along with no disagreements to speak of."

Andy shrugged, "I just grew up in such a peaceful place, I want everyone to have that, you know? And seeing all the war and fighting gets tiring," she admitted.

Rei finally spoke. "No one would blame you if you went back to Eshana and ruled from there." He didn't turn, keeping his eyes on the readouts. "You've gone through alot and it's not like the Empress is supposed to be fighting herself."

"I wouldn't last a week at home, especially if Kiba wasn't there. When he sent me home all I could do was worry about you guys..."

Tsukasa chuckled as the planet came into view. "You are really a den mother aren't you?"

Andy sighed, "I just want a new planet to base the New Empire on, then we can all live there in peace, and won't have to worry as much.."

"Kiba's researching that as we speak." Tsukasa lost his smile as the transport suddenly rocked from laser fire. "What the hell?"

Rei quickly started evasive maneuvers, cursing. "They're trying to lock missiles on us. I think this answers the questions we had. Hold on, this might get bumpy."

Andy closed her eyes, trying to focus on finding where the shooting was coming from and starting to drain them.

Rei dodged the slowing blasts, then shouted "Brace for impact!" as a single missile slammed into their engines. The console sparked, power overloading as the transport tumbled uncontrollably toward the planet's surface.

Andy felt the buckles digging in as they tried to keep her from falling out of her seat. As the transport crashed, the air was knocked out of her and she felt a crack of pain in her chest. As she struggled to catch her breath, she scanned herself over, noting a few broken ribs.

Unbuckling and pushing herself up, she swayed a bit as she moved to Tsukasa to check on him.

He lay still, blood trickling from his hairline. His breathing was steady, no other injuries visible.

She took a moment to heal up his head and stop the bleeding before moving to see if Rei was okay.

The pilot was slumped in his seat. His fingers had minor burns as did his chest. He wasn't breathing, the electrical shock proving too much for him.

Andy frowned, moving him onto the floor into a better position before focusing on healing the burns before reviving him. He eventually started breathing again and Andy grabbed her comm, calling for help.

"Andy to the Shori, we've been shot down."

"Turn on your beacon if possible." Tak's voice replied calmly.

Andy sighed, "The ship has no power but you can track my watch."

After a few moments, he answered. "Got you. What's your status? Do you know what happened?"

"All I know is we got hit and crashed. Tsukasa and Rei are unconscious, I haven't checked to see what's around us yet."

"Just sit tight and we'll be down there soon." Tak's voice disappeared.

"Andy? Are you alright?" Tsukasa blinked his eyes open with a wince.

"I'll be fine," she answered.

"Rei?" The captain sat up shakily, his eyes only semi focused.

"He should be okay now," she answered.

"We need.." He paused, shaking his head. "We need to get out of here. They'll come looking for us.." He moved jerkily over to the hatch, trying to pry it open.

"You just take it easy," Andy moved closer and opened the hatch.

Her comm beeped.

"What's up?"

"The Stalkers have landed about half a mile east of your location, but we're reading a large group approaching you from the north. I advise you to get ready to defend the transport until our people can get there." Yoshi's words were clipped, worry coloring them.

"Should I try heading toward the Nightstalkers. Or stay?

"Are Saka and Rei awake yet?"

"Saka is. I don't know how fast he can move though. Also I can carry Rei with my telekinesis?"

"Then I'd say go for it. The sooner you guys are back here the better. Madrelan just broadcast a declaration of war on the New Empire."

Andy cursed and looked at Tsukasa, "Think you can run?"

"Do I have a choice?" He frowned, eyes scanning the area.

Jade's voice broke in. "We're thirty minutes away, give or take. Lock on to my signal and we'll meet in the middle?"

Andy looked at Tsukasa, "If I need to, I'll carry you too." She lifted Rei up and headed out of the transport.

Tsukasa shook his head. "I'll try not to make you do that." He grabbed Rei's rifle and followed as voices were heard in the distance.

Andy started running, struggling to suck in air as she focused on keeping Rei off the ground.

Tsukasa jogged backwards, watching her back warily. He pushed the throbbing in his head away, forcing his eyes to focus on their surroundings.

Ten minutes later, he heard a loud shout and the rush of feet. He barely had time to yell Andy's name before beginning to fire into the mass of people approaching.

Andy turned, eyes starting to glow as she read their energy signatures. She started dropping them, one by one.

Tsukasa paused, lowering the rifle unsteadily and turning toward Andy. One of the men still standing chose that moment to throw a knife. The rider arched his back, eyes wide before falling forward onto the ground.

The man jerked, falling backwards as he was shot.

Andy took a deep breath, then went into a coughing fit. She mentally cursed when she noticed blood on her hand. When she got enough air in, she moved to Tsukasa's side, scanning him over then removing the knife. She focused on closing the wound up, trying to stop the pooling blood.

Jade knelt beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Breathe, Andy." He used a bandage to put pressure on the wound as the others took care of Rei, who was now semi conscious.

She finally got it closed up, sitting back on her heels before she had another coughing fit.

Leo keyed his comm. "Akasa, bring the transport to our location. We have them, but they're banged up."

Akasa acknowledged, and in a few minutes was landing beside the group. The men gently moved the three aboard, then set course for the Shori.

Andy looked at Rei, "How are you feeling?"

"Scattered." He squinted at her, then glanced at Tsukasa. "What happened after we crashed?"

"I healed you guys, then we started moving toward the transport, then got attacked. Now we're here."

"You don't look real great." He eyed her critically.

She took a deep breath, "Broke some ribs. Think in the process of running I punctured a lung. Also now on top of the resistance and Empire, we're now at war with a third group. So yeah, I'm not the best."

Rei moved to her side and motioned to Jade. "We need to get back _now_. Her lung's been punctured."

Jade nodded, speaking to Kenji rapidly. The transport accelerated as Rei gently positioned her so she could breathe better.

Itsuki met them when they landed, immediately ordering both Tsukasa and Andy into surgery. Rei was kept for observation as the Nightstalkers left to report to Tak.

Andy woke slowly, the medicine making her mind foggy. She finally blinked her eyes open, looking around the room.

Kiba gave her a soft smile from his chair beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better.. You?"

"Clean bill of health." He lightly kissed her before resuming his seat.

"How's Tsukasa?"

"He lost a lot of blood, but you saved him. Rei was released an hour ago." His eyes strayed to the bed occupied by his brother. "Almost all the sick crew have recovered completely."

"That's good." Andy nodded sleepily.

"Get some rest." He stood, kissing her forehead before moving to Tsukasa's side.

Meiko tried her best not to cry as she sat vigil beside Ryusei's bed. He hadn't woken since collapsing from the virus a week before and Itsuki wasn't saying it aloud, but the girl could tell the doctor was losing hope.

She forced the dark thoughts away, instead wrapping her hand around one of the commando's. She lightly brushed his bangs back, then bent her head and prayed.

Andy went over to Ryusei and checked him over, with still no change. She gave Meiko a small smile, "Let me try something to help." She'd tried regular healing, and his body seemed pretty much fine apart from not waking. She closed her eyes and focused out on a star, pulling in its life force energy and pushing it into Ryusei. She pushed all the star's energy into him, hoping it would heal whatever was keeping him asleep.

His vitals suddenly jumped as his eyelids began fluttering. Meiko gave a smile as the grey eyes blinked open in confusion. "What happened?" He met Andy's gaze.

"You weren't waking up," Meiko admitted.

"The food was tainted and most of the crew got sick. You have been out for about a week," Andy updated.

"A week? Damn.. Sorry for being a nuisance." He took a deep breath, then gave Meiko a smile.

"I was hoping you'd wake on your own, but I ended up having to do a bit more healing," Andy sighed. "Sorry I didn't wake you sooner."

He shook his head. "It's not like you had time to concentrate from the sound of things. Don't go apologizing."

Andy gave him a smile, "Alright. It has been a pretty hectic week," she admitted, looking over at Meiko before back at him, "You probably should rest a bit more but Itsuki might release you now that you're awake."


	41. Chapter 41

"Hey sweetheart?"

"Yeah?" Andy looked up.

"I think I found the perfect planet for the New Empire." He grinned at her.

"What is it?"

"How does holding court on a beach towel sound?" He handed his tablet over.

She looked through it with a smile, "Reminds me of home."

"Thought it might. It's about 3 hours away from our current location. Wanna check it out?"

She nodded, "Sounds good."

He headed off the bridge, stopping to drag Daiki along to the bay. "You're sulking again."

"Am not. Just don't feel friendly."

"Too bad." Kiba pushed him into the transport while he waited.

Andy knocked on Terui's door and waited for a response.

He opened it, giving her a bright smile. "What's up?"

"Kiba and I are going to check out a new planet. I figured we haven't spent time together in a while so I wondered if you wanted to come with?"

"Really?" He clapped his hands together, then grabbed his comm and pistol.

"We're trying to find a planet to base the New Empire. We found a nice beach planet," she smiled.

He whooped, then laughed self consciously. "Sounds like fun. It's a little cold on the ship for me outside of my quarters usually."

"Aw, I'll see if we can turn the heat up," Andy chuckled before starting down the hallway. They met up with Kiba and Daiki, climbing into the transport.

Kiba slid into the pilot seat, inputting the coordinates and lifting off. Once they were on their way, he set the autopilot and swiveled his chair. "So if this planet works out, what's the plan?"

Andy sighed, "Well, we can make a call to some people in the New Empire to start moving there. We're going to need buildings, unless they have some abandoned. We definitely need an underground bunker or something in case of attacks.. I'll set up a small council or something to help control things when I'm not there. Then eventually, if we ever get done fighting, we can settle down and enjoy the beach. I'm thinking of having Ave keep doing what he's doing and keeping me informed, acting in my place while I'm gone, even after mom retires. Speaking of, how far is this from Eshana and what's this planet's name?"

"Amina. And it's a few days from Eshana." Kiba chuckled. "Before you ask, Tsukasa said he needed to relax so we were headed that way.

"So what other information is there? Was the planet abandoned and if so, why?"

"The Empire wiped out the inhabitants." Kiba grimaced, sending a look toward Terui, who was engaged in a game of chess with Daiki.

Andy frowned, "So there might actually be buildings already.. if they weren't too damaged in the fight. I hate just taking over someone's home planet like this, but it's not like they need it anymore.."

Kiba waved her into the hall. "Andy, two things. One, there was no fighting. The Empire came in and pulled something similar to what happened to our food supply. Two, pretty sure Terui will be more than happy with you taking over."

Andy looked at him confused a moment.

Kiba sighed. "This is his home planet. Where the Empire kidnapped him from. Not sure if he'll actually remember anything though after what they put him through."

"Should we tell him..?" Andy looked worried.

"Up to you. Unless being there triggers memories." Kiba rubbed his neck. "This may have been a bad idea.."

Andy sighed, "I'll go talk to him.." She went back, watching Daiki and Terui finish up their game before asking, "Can I talk to you?"

They both looked up, Terui pointing to himself. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Andy gave him a small smile.

He jumped up and went to her side, watching her expression. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, not at all," Andy sighed. "Kiba just told me something about the planet we're going to, and I wanted you to know before we get there.."

He frowned. "What? Andy, you're worrying me.."

"It's your home planet."

His eyes widened, his breath hitching. "Amina.." He paled, leaning on the wall for support.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to. And I definitely won't make it our base if you don't want to go back."

He met her eyes, then shook his head. "No, I want to. And it's perfect for the New Empire. Take something awful and make it a place for everyone." He gave her a wan smile before heading for the crew bunks.

Andy sighed and went back to where Kiba was. She sat down, staring out at the stars.

"Went that well huh? Should I change direction?"

Andy shook her head, "He says he wants to go back."

Kiba nodded. "I should have mentioned this before we left.. I'm an idiot."

"Well, I hope things work out. I'm just a bit worried about him."

"Yeah." He was silent a moment, then side eyed Daiki. "I'm worried about _him_."

Andy nodded, "Hopefully we can get him to talk about stuff or cheer up soon."

Kiba watched the stars for a moment. "He told me recently he was thinking of leaving. Said he didn't feel he was a help. Frankly, I think he's still harboring the thoughts that Thana used against him."

Andy frowned, "Wonder how we can help him."

"He was always insecure growing up. My father mostly ignored him, except when he messed up and threatened to give the family name a black mark. Compared constantly to Saka and I.." Kiba hung his head as he tried to forget the memories.

"That sucks," Andy sighed. "I'm going to go talk to him." She stood and went over to Daiki, "Sorry to take your chess opponent. Want to play?"

"Sure." He gave her a small smile as he set up the board. "White or black?"

"Black."

He swung the board around, then waited. "Your move."

Andy moved before looking at Daiki a moment.

He studied the board for a second, then moved a piece. He met her eyes quizzically. "What?"

She shook her head, "I'm trying to figure out this whole setting up a new planet thing. I'm wondering if it's better to pick crew for some jobs or assign all new people."

"Word of advice? Maybe you should wait until we see if anyone actually survives the war." He moved another piece, before picking up and rolling hers between his fingers.

"It wouldn't hurt to start setting it up now though, would it? Give people who live in Empire or resistance controlled areas somewhere to go?"

He shrugged. "You have a point, I guess." Idly, he fiddled with his King as he waited for her move.

After a minute, Andy moved again, then looked up, "I don't know what Terui will want to do, given the situation of the planet, but I figured you two are both good with computers, you could be a director of communications?"

He sighed, surveying the board. He moved, his eyes dark. "Why? Just because I'm your brother in law?"

"No, that has nothing to do with it. I want people who are good at what they do, and people I trust. You fit both categories. If you don't want to, I'll understand. I'm just offering it to the best people first."

He raised an eyebrow. "You trust me after everything that happened? After Thana and my commando killings?"

"Of course. I don't blame you for those things."

"I'll consider it. I might just disappear someday.. I don't want to destroy the chance for lasting peace by screwing up." He moved a piece. "Check."

Andy sighed, "You won't screw anything up." She was silent for a moment before admitting, "I _know_ people look to me for hope and peace and I still didn't think I was good enough. I'm still not sure I do, I'm surprised anyone follows me, honestly. But Tsukasa's agreed to take over for me if anything happens, and I got so close to giving up on life and letting him run the New Empire. I understand worrying about screwing things up, I'm in charge of a whole group, trying to lead them in a war. One mistake and it all goes down the drain.. but people trust me to make the right decisions, just as I'd trust you to."

He leaned back in the seat, rolling a piece in his hand idly. "I just can't get past the feeling that I'm more harm than good. How easily I was used.. I used to get the same feeling with my father. He was one of those who couldn't abide you if you weren't perfect. The feeling was worse after commando school, my brothers lying for me and being humiliated by him. I wanted to disappear so badly.."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm not asking you to be perfect, I'm asking you to be you. And I understand the feeling.. after the abduction, I felt so screwed up. I felt like with my issues I was too much of a burden to everyone. I got really close to killing myself because of it. But there's good things to stick around for. For both of us."

He glanced warily at Kiba for a moment, then circled the table to sit beside her. He took a small bottle from his pocket, sighed, then slipped it into her hand resolutely. He gave her a small smile, then reached over and moved his piece. "Checkmate."

Andy glanced at the bottle and raised an eyebrow before putting it in her pocket, "You have a lot to live for, even if it seems rough sometimes."

He gave a chuckle as Kiba announced their arrival.

"I better go check on Terui," Andy sighed.

He was sitting on a bunk, eyes distant.

"You doing okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. I don't remember much honestly. Probably a good thing, huh?"

Andy went over and hugged him, unsure what to say.

He hugged her back softly. "I'm okay, I swear." He chuckled and released her, standing and heading toward the hatch as the transport landed.

Andy stood and followed, glancing over at Kiba.

He gave her a smile as he opened the hatch and exited, Daiki on his heels.

Terui took a deep breath and followed them out.

Andy smiled as she saw the sand, thoughts of home bubbling up. "Do we have a map?"

Kiba displayed a hologram as they crowded around. "Main buildings look to be straight ahead."

Terui looked at her. "Mind if I wander around?"

"Just keep in contact," she smiled.

"I'll go with him." Daiki slung an arm over the teens shoulders as they headed off.

"Let's go look around." Kiba turned his face to the sun and closed his eyes.

Andy nodded, "Weather wise, it's perfect."

He opened his eyes and headed forward.

Terui and Daiki were aimlessly walking, occasionally taking a closer look at some of the buildings. Daiki was about to suggest they return when Terui suddenly ran toward a building that looked suspiciously like a temple. The teen disappeared inside and the hacker paused to comm Andy. "Hey, we found a building that grabbed Terui's attention. Why don't you two meet us? Here's the coordinates." He sent them to her, then keyed the comm off.

Terui gave a cry of pain and Daiki immediately went on alert. He raced for the door, calling the teen's name. He entered cautiously, then felt a stabbing pain rip through him. The room wavered, then went black.

When he regained consciousness, he could hear laughter. He forced heavy eyes open to see a large group of black uniformed men taking turns hitting Terui. "Stop it.." He tried to attract their attention but found his voice almost non existent. Discovering himself on the floor, he tried to move and bit back a cry. Something warm was coating his hand and he refused to look, instead keying his comm.

"Andy? Andy, Terui's in trouble.. Please help…" He struggled to stay conscious.

One of the uniforms looked up, yelling as he saw Daiki. The others began heading toward the hacker, leaving Terui crumpled on the floor.

Daiki froze for a moment, then spoke into the comm quickly. "Hurry.. Save Terui.." The comm fell from his hand as the men attacked. The channel stayed open, relaying his cries until it finally went silent.

Andy stared at her comm in shock for a moment before beginning to run toward the coordinates. Upon arrival, she pulled out her pistol, preparing to charge in.

The room was empty, save Daiki. He lay face down, blood pooled around him.

Andy rushed to his side, and started to work on healing him.

Kiba ran in, turning pale. He quickly knelt, turning his brother over. He gasped as he saw a deep stab wound in the hacker's side. He turned frantic eyes to Andy.

"I'll take care of him, but we need to find Terui."

Kiba's eyes went cold, then he nodded. Standing, he pulled his gun and headed up the stairs cautiously.

Pausing to listen on the first landing, he heard Terui protesting loudly.

"I won't help you! Let me go!"

A sinister voice answered "Oh yes you will."

There was a yelp from the teen, then silence.

Kiba growled, charging up the rest of the stairs. Coming out into an elaborate throne room, he saw Terui being forced to reach into a recess in the wall.

"Let him go." Kiba aimed at the man he supposed to be the leader.

The rider dived out of the way as the other men opened fire on him. Sliding behind a heavy cabinet, Kiba scowled.

"Leave him for now. Let the vermin retrieve what we need. Then kill them both."

Kiba reached for his comm, whispering "Andy? Get Daiki back to the Shori. Don't come back unless I signal you."

Andy frowned, but finished healing up Daiki before lifting him and starting to head out the door.

Kiba peeked around the edge, noting Terui being restrained as the leader laughed. His eyes narrowed as he glimpsed the bat the man now held, but he shook his head. Focus on getting Terui free, worry about whatever it was later. Taking a deep breath, Kiba rose shooting.

Too late, he realized his mistake as five men surrounded him. "Sorry, sweetheart" He whispered into the comm before simultaneous laser discharges echoed.

As Andy was about to answer, confused at what was happening, a few men appeared, walking toward the building. She tried to back up so they wouldn't see her but she was spotted, guns raising to point at her. She lowered Daiki to the ground, her eyes starting to glow. She started to drain one of them, but a laser fired, pain rushing through her as she fell to her knees. She struggled to stand back up but was promptly kicked down, the world going dark as the pain spiked.

Kiba groaned as he regained consciousness, finding himself bound hand and foot in the brig. He looked over, inhaling sharply as he saw Andy. Daiki and Terui were nearby, still unconscious. Kiba struggled to reach her side as the door slid open.

The leader appeared, shaking his head. "None of that now."

He turned off the force field, entering the cell before kicking Kiba hard in the face. The rider went limp, flipping onto his back as he lost consciousness.

The man smiled coldly, then reinitialized the force field and disappeared.

Andy woke slowly, aching all over. She finally opened her eyes and noticed Daiki and Terui then saw Kiba. She struggled, noticing her hands were tied behind her.

"Andy?" The teen's voice was frightened. "Andy, where are you?"

"I'm right here, don't worry," she tried to speak calmly, wondering how hard he'd been hit.

His head turned, his eyes searching. "I-I can't see…"

"Shh, don't worry. I'll take care of it when I can get my hands untied, okay?" She tried to move over to him, and when she got close she spoke softly, "It's going to be okay."

"They hurt Daiki.. I tried to attack them and they gave me something.. Is Daiki okay?"

"Unless he's been hurt more since I healed him, he should be okay."

The teen nodded, eyes closing.

Daiki blinked his eyes open, growling when he found himself bound. "What the hell is going on?"

"Not entirely sure," Andy admitted.

"Terui? Kiba? Are you alright?" Daiki raised his head to look at her.

"I'm tied up so I can't really help right now. Terui can't see, and Kiba's still out."

The hacker cursed, struggling against the bindings.

The transport jolted, it's engines dying as the landing sequence finished. The door to the brig slid open, the leader entering with a smile. "Ah, you're awake. Just in time."

Andy growled, "What do you want with us?"

"Nothing. I already got what I wanted. Now I'm merely taking out the trash. Your New Empire." He sneered. "Your New Empire will be a haven for those who wish a pure universe. Free from the vermin non humans and the humans tainted with alien gifts. It _will _be peaceful in the end."

"They'll keep fighting for peace, for humans and nonhumans alike," Andy said confidently.

"Your followers? They'll either come around or die. Same with that vermin ridden ship of yours."

Andy just rolled her eyes at him, deciding not to argue with an idiot.

Daiki fumed, wishing he was free so he could kill the evil in front of him.

The leader waved a hand, several men entering the brig behind him. He touched the force field controls and nodded. The men entered, hauling the four to their feet roughly.

Daiki struggled, still trying to break his bonds. The leader scowled. He walked over and punched Daiki viciously in the face and chest until the rider sagged unconscious. He motioned for all the prisoners to be taken out except for Andy.

She stared at him defiantly, but unsure what he had planned.

He smiled, taking a syringe out slowly. "I'm sure you remember this, right?"

Andy sighed, unanswering.

He approached her, injecting the drug slowly. When he was done, he jerked his head.

The guards walked her to the hatch, placing her beside the now conscious men. At a nod, the hatch was opened and they were pushed out.

Kiba shuddered as he landed in a snowbank. The cold stole his breath and he began shaking.

Andy shivered, trying to push herself up, but struggling between the ties still around her hands and her injuries. She looked around, "This is bad."

Daiki nodded, then scowled. "I think it's about to get worse."

The leader's boots crunched over the ground as he approached them. He locked eyes with Andy as he raised his pistol and shot Daiki, then Terui. He then moved to where Kiba was trying to rise. He placed the gun directly against his shoulder and fired. Finally, he turned and began walking back to the transport.

Andy froze, unsure what to do. She tried to focus on the energy around her, confirming that the injection she was given had blocked her powers. With her hands tied behind her, there was nothing she could really do to help. She stared at the transport taking off, feeling utterly hopeless.

"Andy?" The word was shaky as Kiba pushed himself up. His wrists were bloody, but his hands were free. "Let me-untie-you." He shook violently, his lips turning blue.

After her hands were freed, she looked around, still unsure what to do. She reached into her pockets and pulled out everything she had to see what would be useful. She had a small medical kit with barely any supplies that could be of use. There was a needle though, so she cleaned it in the snow then began to rip threads off the ropes. She went about sewing up the gunshot wounds, "You guys need to stick close together. The body heat will hopefully help. I'm going to go see if I can find a cave or something."

"Alone?" Kiba's eyes were wide. "You could get lost." He shivered beside the two unconscious men.

"It's the best option we have right now. I'll try to hurry," she gave him a rushed kiss before jogging off.

She shivered again, fingers starting to go numb. She spotted what looked like a cave up ahead, and she jogged toward it. Soon though, she felt herself start tumbling, a rush of snow pushing her down. She struggled to get up, a pain in her leg making her wonder if it was broken. She finally stood, limping toward the cave. She checked it out, then started her way back, hoping she wasn't too far from where she started. Eventually she made it back to the group, her shivers turning to full body shakes.

Kiba blearily looked up at her, his eyes glassy. His tremors had almost disappeared, his arms locked around Terui and his brother. "You-okay?"

"I found a cave, it's not too far from here," she answered. "Once I get you guys there, I'll see about finding wood and trying to start a fire."

He absently nodded, eyes straying to the ground. He didn't move for several moments.

"Kiba?" she said softly. "We need to get to the cave."

He jerked, then rose to his feet unsteadily. He stared at Terui and Daiki, then focused.

They rose into the air slowly as Kiba's eyes met hers. "Lead the way."

Andy limped forward, leaning on the cave wall when they arrived. After a few moments she took a deep breath, "I'll be back, just stay warm."

Kiba forced his legs straight as he laid his burden gently on the ground. Only after the other men were settled did he allow himself to collapse. The cave swum around him in two and he felt the relentless urge to sleep. His eyes began to close.

Andy cursed, rushing out as fast as she could to find wood. After she gathered enough, she went back to the cave, struggling to start the fire. Eventually she got it to spark, the fire starting slow.

She made sure the three men were still laying near each other for warmth, as well as making sure they were close enough to the fire to get heat from that as well. Her leg was now numb from the pain, as well as her feet and hands were numb from the cold. She tried to warm them by the fire, hoping that Tsukasa and the others were looking for them. She stared blankly into the fire, losing track of time.

"They can't have just disappeared into thin air!" Tsukasa paced the bridge frantically.

Tak and the twins exchanged glances worriedly.

"Saka, we're going to find them. Just take a deep breath before Suki decides you're unfit for command." Tak put a hand on his friend's shoulder to stop him.

Tsukasa laid his forehead on Tak's shoulder. "Sorry. Just finding the transport like that.."

Tak squeezed the back of Tsukasa's neck gently. "I know. But remember who we're talking about here. We'll find them."

Yoshi and Rei scanned faster.

"Andy?" Terui's eyes blinked open ever so slowly. "Where are we?"

"We're in a cave on a snow planet."

"Why?" His gaze was cloudy, still unfocused. He winced as he tried to move.

"We were dumped here by a bunch of assholes."

Daiki let out a weak chuckle. "Don't hold back, Andy. Tell us how you _really_ feel."

Andy gave a small smile in response before sighing. She focused again, trying to find energy signatures, but still nothing.

Kiba stared into the fire, his mind blank. His lips were no longer blue, but he was still pale.

After a while longer, Andy pushed herself up, "I'm going to see if I can get us any food. I'll be back soon."

Daiki nodded. "Be careful." He brushed a hand through Terui's curls, eliciting a smile from the teen.

She headed out of the cave, now heavily limping as she could barely bend her leg. She stood in the forest a while, watching for animals. She saw a few small rabbits, but nothing a decent size for them to eat. Soon, she heard a small noise behind her, she turned just in time to see a large snow leopard jumping at her. She let out a scream as its claws scratched into her, but she moved quickly, shooting it and shoving it off her. She lay on the ground a few minutes, trying to find the energy to move,especially with the pain racing through her body. She finally stood, swaying, before lifting the leopard onto her back and dragging it back to the cave. She dropped it near the entrance before moving back to her spot and sitting in silence, trying to warm back up.

Daiki raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" He moved over to her worriedly.

Her voice started off annoyed, "Well, earlier I was shot with laser fire, then I broke my leg, and now I was attacked by a giant cat." Her voice slowly turned upset the more she spoke, "Plus, I was injected with that stupid stuff making it so I can't heal you guys." Tears filled her eyes, slowly starting to freeze as they rolled down her cheeks.

He reached out, gently embracing her. "I wish you'd gotten away. You shouldn't have to watch this.."

Andy shrugged, "I wish I could find a way to get you guys to safety." She finally stood back up and started to work on cutting up the leopard, cooking parts of it and handing it out to the others.

Terui sighed, looking down at the meat. His eyesight had finally returned, but he was still weak. "You think anyone's looking for us?"

"I'm sure Tsukasa and the others are trying," Andy assured.

Daiki ruffled his hair. "Of course they are. Now eat."

Kiba didn't move, the food uneaten.

"Kiba?" Andy looked at him worriedly.

He gave no sign of hearing her, but suddenly rose and began heading for the cave entrance.

She rose, limping quickly to try to follow him. She put a hand on his arm, "Kiba? Are you with me?"

He glanced at her dully, his pupils large in the firelight. "I'm tired. Going to quarters to sleep." The words were monotone.

"Kiba, you have to stay here and sleep by the fire," Andy answered softly.

"Saka gets mad if I sleep at my console. Don't want another lecture." He tried to smile.

Andy's eyes were tearing up, "Kiba, please! We aren't even on the ship right now. Come back to me."

He suddenly hugged her, then began to slide to the ground.

Andy sighed, grabbing him and dragging him back over to the fire before wiping at her eyes.

Daiki's lips tightened but he remained silent until he realized Terui had toppled over. He cursed, checking the teen's pulse. "Andy, I think we have another problem."

Andy cursed, rushing to Terui's side, checking his pulse and trying to think of ways to help. She tried once more to scan for energy, finally getting weak readings. She tried to pull in as much energy as she could and pushed it into him, attempting to restabilize his vitals. She focused harder, her head starting to scream as she worked through the medicines effects. Eventually, she got his heartbeat back to normal before moving away, holding her head.

"He was better. What happened?" Daiki watched Terui worriedly.

"I think it was the cold," Andy answered. "I'm not entirely sure but I think he has a higher normal body temperature than most of us, which means the cold affects him harder."

"Dammit. Is that what happened to Kiba too? Was he really going to go out of the cave?"

"I don't know what his problem is, honestly. I'll check him over once my powers are back to full strength."

Daiki scowled. "Dammit Saka, we need you."

"Found them!" Yoshi yelled out. "They're on Saqor."

Tsukasa paled, then ordered the Shori to warp, praying they weren't too late.

"Andy?" Kiba's eyes cracked open as he began shivering again.

"Hmm?" Andy moved to his side, working on scanning him over.

"Do you think we have to be reborn right away? Or could we just rest awhile?"

"Hopefully we'd get some rest," she spoke quietly, focusing on bringing his temperature back to normal and starting to heal his wounds. "But you're not dying just yet."

"You shouldn't lie. We're never getting found." He sighed.

"Well, now that my powers are back, as long as I can keep myself alive, I can keep you guys alive," Andy informed. "It's just keeping myself alive that's the struggle."

"I love you.." His eyes closed again.

"I love you too," she kissed his forehead before continuing to heal him. When she was done, she went and healed Terui's wounds, making sure he was still stable.

Daiki stood by the cave entrance, waving her away when she approached. "Don't worry about me." His eyes searched the swirling snow, hoping their crewmates would find them. After a minute, he turned to look at her. "Is this the right thing to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"If Kiba's right and we're stranded for good, should we prolong our suffering?" He looked at Terui. "Is it right to keep him alive in this situation? You can't keep his temperature up forever and keep us going too, not to mention yourself."

Andy sighed, "I know.. I don't want to give up hope just yet though. How about this? One week. If they haven't rescued us in a week, I'll take care of things.."

Daiki nodded, returning to gaze at the snowstorm. "I originally gave you the pills because you convinced me to live. Now I'm glad you kept them."

Andy sighed, "It seems hard to want to live in a situation like this, doesn't it? It'd be easier to let the cold take us. The only reason I'm still pushing on is the hope that we'll be rescued and that I can keep you guys alive until then."

He took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm not even thinking about myself though. It wouldn't be fair to Terui."

Andy nodded, "I'll either keep him alive until someone can rescue him or I'll take him out quick and painlessly. Same with you guys. I just hate this feeling of only wanting to live to keep others living, you know? I feel like that's the main reason I didn't kill myself before, was knowing I could help you guys, but shouldn't I want to live for more than that?"

He moved to her side, laying both hands on her shoulders and locking eyes. "With everything you've gone through since being dragged into this gods forsaken war, I'm surprised you haven't thrown yourself out the airlock screaming. I've gone through less and I have been tempted more than once. And you have my niece to live for."

Andy nodded, "It's just hard when I get low, because then I think Mai needs someone better, with less issues. You know?"

He gave her a soft smile. "I know, but she needs you. She's not interested in your issues. She wants her Mommy, the one who sings and plays with her and keeps Jack from spoiling her too much."

Andy gave a small smile, wiping her eyes. "Thanks."

He kissed her forehead. "You're welcome. Can't believe _I_ just gave a pep talk.."

"Well, it was a good one," Andy grinned before looking back out at the snow. "I hope they find us soon."

Time slowly passed, Daiki trying to distract Terui from their situation. He'd found a deck of cards somewhere and they were playing yet another game when the hacker caught her eye. He handed the deck to the teen, then moved to her side. His eyes met hers and he sighed. "It's been a week, hasn't it?"

Andy nodded silently, thinking about how long the last week felt. It'd been rough, trying to keep them all alive. She shivered, the cold biting into her. She struggled to heal herself, the wounds slowly becoming infected. The fever she knew she'd be running was cut by the freezing temperatures. She'd been hunting once more, trying to get them food to survive, but she knew she didn't have the strength to do it again. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt her fingers or her nose. Thinking about Mai, she wanted to cry but she felt too numb inside to do so. She only hoped Jack or Ai would be willing to take her permanently. Tsukasa and Akasa would continue the New Empire, as long as they still held hope, but she had trouble imagining that hope as all of hers drained away.

Daiki looked over at the sleeping Kiba, then back to Andy. "You want to me to tell him to go to sleep?"

Andy shook her head, "I'll wait until you guys are all asleep. I don't want to make it seem suspicious by telling him to, you know?"

Daiki nodded slowly. "I know this is a lousy choice. And if you want, I'll take care of myself. Just give back the bottle."

She shook her head, "As much as I hate this, I can kill you painlessly and quick. Better than waiting for pills to kick in."

He shrugged, heading back to fire. He ruffled Terui's hair. "Think it's time to turn in. See you in the morning." He slipped the cards into his pocket, then curled up beside the fire.

Terui pouted, then smiled at Andy. "You think everyone will be happy to see us when we get back?"

"Yeah. I'm sure they've missed us a lot," she gave him a small smile.

He yawned, "Why is Daiki always right?" He gave a chuckle, settling himself and closing his eyes.

Andy stared into the fire for a long while, making sure they'd fallen asleep.

She started taking the pills, as many as she could at a time, before going over and starting her work. She felt little emotion anymore, just numbness. She started with Terui, then moved to Daiki and stopped his heart as well. She knelt next to Kiba, giving him a soft kiss before stopping his heartbeat. She sat back down by the fire, staring into it until she felt herself growing sleepy. She closed her eyes, trying to let the medicine take over.

Suddenly she felt arms around her. "Andy? Open your eyes, please!" A panicked voice sounded in her ear.

"But the medicine.." she tried to open an eye, thinking she was hallucinating. "You're not real."

"Dammit! Itsuki, she's taken something!"

There was a twisting sensation, then bright light.

Andy squeezed her eyes shut at it, the darkness creeping back into her mind as she did so.

Itsuki growled. "Don't you pull this on me. Pump her stomach."

Ryusei looked at him. "Going to grab the others." He vanished, returning with Daiki and Terui. He shook his head, gently laying them on beds before vanishing again. A minute passed, then he was placing Kiba on another bed. He sat down, hanging his head as he shook.

When Andy woke, she opened her eyes slowly, confusion washing over her.

Tsukasa looked up, giving a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?" There were dark circles under his eyes, tear streaks visible on his cheeks.

She stared at him for a minute, "Is this real?"

"Yeah.." He gave her a sad smile. "Sorry we took so long. We had interference in tracking you guys."

Her breathing quickened as she remembered the others. She sat up quickly, looking around. "Where are they?"

"Cryopods." Tsukasa touched her shoulder gently. "Take it easy. We almost lost you as well."

"I have to revive them.." She pushed herself out of the bed, almost falling as she realized her leg was now in a cast. Tears were welling up in her eyes, "I have to.."

Tsukasa gently sat her in a wheelchair, pushing her into the pod room and opening the occupied ones. He gazed down at the bodies, fighting tears. "I'm going to track down every last one of Madrelan's people…"

Andy focused on the stars nearby, pulling in their energy and pushing it into the three bodies. She fully drained three whole stars in the process, but finally their heartbeats returned and they started breathing.

Tsukasa called Itsuki, who soon removed the men into regular beds before returning to Ryusei's side.

The teleporter was barely conscious, his lips and skin tinged blue. He shivered as Itsuki inserted an iv and set up a bag of warm saline.

Andy looked up at Tsukasa sleepily, "What's wrong with him?"

Tsukasa sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You probably never noticed, but our teleporter isn't entirely human. He's half Khamoran. His kind can't stand more than a few degrees of cold. When he teleported you off Saqor, he almost killed himself. If he'd been fully Khamoran, he would have been dead two seconds after he went down."

Andy nodded slowly, "I can help."

Tsukasa shrugged, pushing herself over. "Know better than to argue."

Andy tried focusing on him for a few minutes, getting his temperature back to normal before yawning.

Tsukasa picked her up, placing her back into bed. "Rest. Captain's orders."

Andy nodded, quickly falling back to sleep.

When she woke again, she felt a little better but still felt pretty weak. She blinked her eyes open and stared at the ceiling a second before trying to push herself into a sitting position.

"You feeling good enough to be doing that?"

"Have I felt good enough the last week to do anything I did?"

"Touche." Daiki watched her intently, leaning back in the chair he was occupying.

"I did it... Right before being rescued too.."

He gently looked at her. "Hey, no guilt now. We agreed to a week. And given that the Shori had no clue to our predicament, it was quite safe to assume what we did."

Andy sighed, "I was almost robotic, no emotion. It's terrifying to think how easily I can kill someone.." She looked over, finding a sleeping Terui, "I'm glad things worked out, for him."

Daiki gave a half smile. "Yeah. Our secret?"

"Definitely," she nodded. "I don't know how I'd even begin to explain even if I wanted to."

The hacker chuckled, then rose from his seat. "Gotta go. Better get well or I'll kick your ass."

Andy gave a small smile in response.

He disappeared through the door. A minute later, Kiba entered, a smile spreading across his face as he saw her awake.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

"Hey, yourself. I was worried." He took Daiki's vacated chair, gently kissing her.

"Sorry," she gave him a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"For awhile, I thought I'd never get warm again. But otherwise, fine. Daiki told me I tried to leave the cave?"

Andy nodded, "You thought you were back on the ship, wanting to go to our quarters."

He chuckled self consciously. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "You weren't entirely with it," she chuckled. She looked him over a moment with tired eyes.

He gave her a soft smile, "Get some sleep. Everything's fine at the moment." He leaned over and kissed her before exiting the infirmary.

Andy drifted off slowly, trying to keep herself calm.


	42. Chapter 42

Ryusei's jaw dropped open as he saw Meiko. "You're beautiful." He awkwardly pulled at his dress jacket in embarrassment.

Meiko chuckled softly, "Thanks. You're cute."

He blushed deep red and stammered "Thanks." He turned away for a moment, then looked at her. "Ready to go?"

She gave him a nod, smiling as she grabbed his hand, "Let's go."

He chuckled. "Hold tight."

They vanished, reappearing on Zelos. He led her into the restaurant with a smile. He sat her down first, then moved to his chair.

The maitre'd appeared, handing the menus out.

They sampled the wine. When they were alone, Ryusei cleared his throat. "I wanted to say thank you for sitting with me when I was sick."

Meiko gave a small smile, "I was just worried about you."

He gave her a grin.

Meiko looked through the menu, trying to decide what to order.

Ryusei eyed her over his menu, eyes bright. When she looked up, he quickly hid.

Meiko noticed and gave a small smirk behind her menu.

The waiter returned, pad in hand.

Ryusei stuttered out his order, then looked at her.

Meiko ordered then looked at Ryusei trying to think of a conversation starter.

"What is it?" He raised an eyebrow. "Ask me anything you want." He took a sip of wine.

"I don't know where to begin," she chuckled softly. She thought for a moment, "What do you like to do when you're not working?"

"I read a lot. Or practice my sniping on the range." He watched her a moment, then asked "Did you volunteer to join the Empire or were you drafted? And did they know about your abilities?"

"My planet was Empire, so it was natural to get drafted into it. Most people on my planet have shifting abilities so they knew."

"Weren't you worried about them using you? I hid my abilities, even from the Council. I didn't trust them not to use me."

"I guess a little, but with so many other shifters, it wasn't too big of a worry."

He nodded thoughtfully. "You're lucky. My father's people are scattered due to the fighting. Never met another one."

"Do you want to meet more? I'm sure we could find some somehow."

"I've been looking. I know I have more abilities but I don't know how to use or control them." He gave her a fleeting smile as their food arrived.

Meiko looked thoughtful, "That must be hard. I feel like I was born knowing how to shift.."

"Well, I'm _sort of _an anomaly.. There aren't a lot of half bloods in existence." He chuckled self consciously as he began eating.

Meiko nodded, "So how did you join the resistance?"

"The Empire attacked Khamor. We fled any way we could and I ended up on Chandra. I heard about them and volunteered."

Meiko ate some of her food in silence before sighing, "I wish this war would end."

Ryusei gently squeezed her hand. "It will. Andy will end it and we will live in peace." He smiled and released her hand.

Suddenly the wall beside them exploded inward.

Ryusei grabbed Meiko, teleporting a few feet away. "Are you alright?"

Meiko checked herself over before nodding, "I thought this was a peaceful planet."

Ryusei scowled as black uniformed men began entering through the hole. "Starting to wonder if anywhere is anymore."

Meiko grabbed a small pistol from her purse, readying to shoot.

Ryusei grabbed her arm. "Don't give yourself away yet. They may not know who we are."

A large man in a general's uniform stepped through the hole. His gaze met the sniper's and the man smiled. "Glad to see my informant was telling the truth, Commando Nakamura.."

Ryusei blanched, taking up a defensive position in front of Meiko.

Meiko counted the men, knowing there were too many of them to take out by herself.

Ryusei closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before answering. "What do you want?"

The General kept the smile and pointed. "Her."

Meiko froze a moment before she shook her head, "That won't happen." She shifted into a tiger, ready to pounce.

Ryusei snarled, vanishing and reappearing behind the General, knife in hand.

The General calmly turned, backhanding the sniper across the room.

Ryusei crashed into the wall, crumpling to the floor stunned. Several uniforms raised him to his feet.

The General turned to Meiko. "If you resist, he dies."

The sniper blinked, shaking his head to clear his vision. "Don't listen to him, Meiko!" He groaned as one of the soldiers punched his sternum.

Meiko growled but nodded, "We don't need to bring him into this. I'll go with you."

"Meiko, no!" Ryusei struggled to get free as the General slowly grinned.

"So naive.." He looked at the soldiers waiting for orders. "Why don't all of you take him to the freezer and have some fun?"

Meiko growled again, turning into a tiger again, and pouncing at the General. She soon felt a prick and she turned back into her normal form before the world went black.

Ryusei screamed, lashing out. He managed to get free, only for the General to stab him with another needle.

"Can't have you getting away, now can we?" The General laughed as the teleporter shook his head dizzily.

"What..did you do to me?"

"I shut off your teleportation. You're helpless. Take him."

The guards swarmed Ryusei, dragging him to the freezer.

Meiko slowly came to consciousness, the world swimming around her.

There were weakening screams and the buzz of something electric coming from the freezer area. Laughter sounded as well as the screams slowly trailed off into whimpers.

Meiko tried to push herself up but felt ties around her wrists keeping her from moving well enough.

She tried to shift into something different but found she couldn't.

The General noticed her awake. "You want to watch?" He pulled her to her feet, dragging her to the open freezer.

Ryusei dangled from a noose tied to a meat hook. His hands were bound behind his back, his shirt in tatters. One of the soldiers grinned, then jammed a cattle prod into his chest and pressed the button.

Ryusei let out a high pitched whimper, eyes wide as he shook violently. When it was removed, he sagged in exhaustion. Dark bruises littered his chest and abdomen as he tried to regain his breath.

Meiko noticed how blue his lips and skin were turning, and she struggled against the ties to try to get to him.

Andy looked up at Kiba, "I might just be paranoid but I feel like something is wrong. Will you go check on Ryusei and Meiko with me?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. "If you're paranoid, then I am too. I tried to check in with them ten minutes ago and got nothing but static."

Andy cursed and stood, "Let's go then."

KIba led the way to a transport, setting course down to the planet. When they landed, they headed toward the restaurant. Kiba put a hand to block Andy when he viewed the building's damage. "Something definitely went wrong.. Can you sense anyone?"

Andy gasped, but then scanned the area, "No, no one alive." She entered the building, looking around. When she finally came to the freezer, she glanced in and froze a moment before rushing to Ryusei. She got him down and started scanning him over, tears welling in her eyes as she took in the extent of the damage.

She carried him out of the freezer and laid him down again, starting to work on the damage. Her eyes glowed as she pulled in energy from the planet, even reaching for some of the planet's massive life force. Even with the massive amount of energy she had access to, it took quite a while to get Ryusei healed up. She then focused on reviving him, getting his heart rate and temperature back to normal.

Andy looked at Kiba, and he could see the anger in her eyes, "I'm going to find Meiko. Get him back to safety."

Kiba shuddered. "Maybe you should wait? Let's get a team together before running off?" Kneeling, he put a hand on her shoulder. "What did they do to him?"

"There was hardly a bone unbroken, he was freezing, there was just so much damage.. I need to find who did this to him."

Kiba's eyes turned to ice. "We're all going back. We'll get the Faes. Then we're going hunting." He gently picked Ryusei up and made his way back to the transport.

Andy followed along, her anger evident on her face. She didn't want to wait, she wanted to go _now _but she knew it was bad to go off on your own. She climbed into the transport, staring out the window for any signs of Meiko.

Kiba launched, then hit the comm. "Tsukasa, I need Itsuki and the Faes to meet us in the bay when we arrive. There's been an attack."

Tsukasa growled. "What happened?"

"Meet us. We'll tell everyone at once." Kiba shut the comm off and set the autopilot, moving to Ryusei's side. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He _should _be. But there was a lot of damage and if I missed anything.." Andy sighed.

Kiba's hands clenched and he forced himself not to lose his temper yet. He took a deep breath, then nodded and moved back to his seat.

"Save..Meiko..please." Ryusei's voice was barely audible, his eyes still closed.

"I will," Andy assured, trying to keep her voice gentle.

He coughed, forcing his eyes open. "They wanted her..used me as leverage. I couldn't help her. He gave me something and I couldn't teleport.."

Andy nodded, "It's okay, don't worry. I'm going to find her."

He nodded slowly, eyes sliding shut as the transport docked.

Kiba opened the hatch. "Itsuki, monitor Ryusei. Andy revived him but I have a bad feeling. Saka, are the Fae coming?"

His brother nodded. "They're getting armored up. What the fuck happened?"

Kiba looked at Andy before going to aid Itsuki.

"Meiko has been taken and Ryusei was attacked," Andy growled. "And now we're going to go find the ones that did it."

"Are you level headed enough?" Saka swallowed hard as he saw the fury in her eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Hold him still! Andy, help me!" Itsuki and Kiba were attempting to keep Ryusei from falling as he convulsed violently, blood streaming from his lips.

Andy rushed over, pushing energy into him as she tried to get his body to calm down. She finally got him to stop moving before focusing on the blood. When she finally stepped away, she noticed Jack and Zal approaching.

Jack stopped in shock as he looked inside the transport. "Andy, what the hell?"

"We're going to save Meiko and take down the ones that hurt him," Andy informed.

Zal entered, crouching beside his friend. "Don't worry, Ryu. We'll get her back."

Ryusei's eyes fluttered open, locking on Andy's. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. His eyes dimmed, sliding to the side as Itsuki grew frantic. "His pulse is gone!"

Andy growled, scanning him over and looking for what she'd missed before. "He has a drug in his system. It poisoned him."

Itsuki bowed his head before closing Ryusei's eyes. "He's gone."

Zal began shaking in fury, Jack quickly muttering in his ear. After a minute, the younger Fae nodded and stood. "Do we know where she is?"

Andy looked at Itsuki, "See if you can formulate an antidote for the poison. If you can, I might be able to revive him." She then looked at Zal, "We might be able to track her watch."

Tsukasa helped Itsuki remove Ryusei's body silently. Once he was on a gurney and covered, the captain turned to Kiba. "Find her. Then make these bastards sorry they ever were born." He stalked away, Itsuki pushing the gurney behind him.

"Let's go then," Andy spoke, her anger barely reigned in.

Both Fae nodded, climbing in and waiting.

Kiba started the launch sequence, his hands shaking. He motioned for Jack to take over, moving to another seat. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Andy stared out the window again after having pulled up the tracking info for Meiko's watch.

"Why him? He never hurt anyone.." Kiba's voice was heavy with grief. "And why today? It's not fair!" He slammed his hand into the seat angrily.

"Don't worry. We're going to avenge him."

"He shouldn't have died at all! He should be in the kitchen right now, eating his cake.."

Andy sighed, "If things work out with the antidote, I might be able to still save him."

Kiba turned glowing red eyes to her. "I'm going to rip them all apart.."

"You look like you need to calm down a bit. Rip them apart, just make sure you don't hurt Meiko in the process."

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes a moment. When he reopened them, they were normal. "You're right. It's just not right to die on your twenty second birthday, much less dying twice."

"I know," Andy nodded. "Don't worry, the ones who did this _will_ pay."

"Ten minutes to landing." Jack's words were clipped.

Zal looked at Andy. "You might have to take us down as well if we lose control."

"You might have to take _me _down if I lose control," Andy answered, "but I will help you, don't worry."

Ten minutes later, Jack landed. He opened the hatch, then exited. His eyes scanned the area as Kiba and Zal joined him. "Which direction?"

Andy pulled out her tablet and checked before leading them off toward her signal.

The three followed her, keeping an eye out for the enemy.

They soon were met by a large group of black uniformed soldiers.

The Faes dropped their glamour, incinerating them in seconds. Jack's eyes glittered as more soldiers poured out of the warehouse. "We'll take care of them. Go find her."

Andy entered the building, finally finding a large room where Meiko was tied up. Soldiers and the general were there so Andy whispered to Kiba, "Go in guns blazing and be careful of Meiko? Or wait until we've gotten her out of the way then attack?"

He stared at the soldiers before turning red eyes to her. "You get her. I'll distract them." He stood and walked into sight of the soldiers. Nothing happened for a minute, then one of them began screaming as he was lifted into the air.

Andy focused on getting to Meiko, grabbing her and getting her over to a safer part of the room and untying her. "Just stay here, okay?" Andy went back and nodded to Kiba before throwing a few of the soldiers into the wall.

Kiba gave a slow smile, then focused on the terrified man in the air.

The man's uniform suddenly vanished, torn off psychically. Then slowly, his skin started moving, pulled back from the muscle like a blanket. Blood began spattering the other soldiers as well as the floor. When the skin was gone, muscle suddenly began being stripped, leaving white bone and red organs. The man's heart was visible, rapidly beating until it exploded.

Kiba dropped the skeleton and lifted another man impassively.

Andy focused on the General, lifting him and slamming him against a wall. "You're going to regret ever hurting my friends."

"You mean that skinny little teleporting rat? Tell me, how long did he hold out? Did you see him die?" The General asked cockily.

Andy held him against the wall, then put a hand out onto his chest. She started with the small bones, breaking each and every one of the bones in his limbs. "I wonder how long you'll hold out? Tell me, how does it feel?" She growled.

His eyes went wide with pain, his voice failing as he tried to squirm away.

She then focused on the bones in his chest, breaking his ribs and sternum. The hand on him gave him a shove, pushing some of the broken shards into his lungs. "I wonder what else we can do to you to make you feel his pain?"

The General coughed, blood appearing on his lips. The warehouse was eerily quiet now.

Andy focused energy into his head, building up the pressure in his skull and eye sockets. Finally, his eyes exploded splattering blood and fluid, before his brain did the same in his head. He sagged forward, and Andy made sure his heart had stopped before dropping him and turning away.

Meiko screamed her name as she knelt beside Kiba's crumpled form.

He lay on his side, barely breathing.

She knelt to scan him over, pushing energy into him to try to even out his breathing.

He slowly roused, brown eyes blinking open just as there were a series of explosions outside. "Andy? What's happening?" His voice was groggy as he tried to stand.

"I don't know. I'll go check on the Fae. Stay here with Meiko."

He nodded, leaning heavily on the shifter.

Jack lobbed fireballs as fast as he could conjure them. He stood unsteadily over Zal. The other Fae was unconscious, a blood streaked bandage wrapped around his shoulder. Jack dropped to one knee, breathing hard. He cursed as he saw more soldiers arriving. After a minute, Jack clasped Zal's hand. He concentrated, absorbing some of the other Fae's power. Jack stood, muttering in Fae and unleashing a wave of purple and green flame.

Most of the soldiers disappeared in the fire. As the others ran for their lives, Jack's eyes rolled up and he collapsed beside his mate.

Andy got outside, finding Jack and Zal both on the ground. She knelt beside them, working on pulling in energy to heal them up. She gathered energy from the planet, working to close up the wounds and steady their vitals.

When she was done, she lifted them, carrying them into the building to where Meiko and Kiba were.

Kiba was semi conscious, Meiko struggling to keep him upright. His eyes kept alternating between red and brown. Finally, he fell to the floor as his eyes rolled up.

"We should go," Andy looked at Meiko before lifting Kiba and the Fae up into the air in front of her.

After getting on the transport, Andy looked at Meiko, "I don't know what you saw, but Ryusei was in pretty bad shape. I _might _be able to revive him, but it depends on if Itsuki's made an antidote for the poison he was given."

"So he's..." Meiko's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," Andy nodded before turning to press the launch sequence. When they arrived, she carried the three to the infirmary and met with Itsuki. "Could you make one?"

Itsuki nodded. "It's not perfect, but it's done. Apparently, the drug is meant to be an inhibitor for his teleportation ability. For full Khumorans, not half bloods. I believe that's why he reacted badly." He handed a vial of blue liquid over.

Andy took it, filling a syringe and heading over to where Ryusei lay. She sighed as she looked him over, hoping she could help. She injected it, then focused on pumping his heart to circulate the medicine throughout his body. She then drained the few smaller stars nearby, trying to revive him. After realizing it wasn't enough, she tried to search farther, realizing the other stars were too far to reach their life force energy. She took a deep breath before starting to push her own into him. She kept going, even when the dizziness started, only stopping when he finally was breathing steadily again. She swayed as she made her way to the chair, then sat, watching the sleeping men.

Itsuki sighed, frowning before moving to her side and taking her pulse. "One of these days.." He shook his head. "You need to rest."

"That's why I'm sitting here. To rest." Andy looked up at him slowly.

He gently pulled her up, leading her to an empty bed and pushing her down. "Sleep. Doctor's orders."

Andy nodded, noticing Meiko entering the room, wiping her eyes. Meiko gave a sigh of relief when she noticed Ryusei breathing. She sat by his side, holding his hand. Andy watched for a minute before closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

Kiba groaned as he regained consciousness. He carefully sat up, holding his head still.

Itsuki walked over as he noticed him awake. "How are you feeling?"

The rider grimaced before answering. "Like I fought the Prince and Thana at the same time. What happened?"

Itsuki shook his head. "No idea, other than your scans show a massive release of psychic power. What do you remember?"

"Finding Meiko in a warehouse.. Seeing soldiers..Then Meiko was helping me stay awake while Andy went to find the Fae."

Itsuki frowned. "So memory loss.." He looked over at the sleeping Andy, then left.

Kiba's eyes strayed to Ryusei, inhaling sharply as he saw him breathing. He watched the sniper curl onto his side, then pushed himself off the bed. Kiba moved slowly to sit by Andy, moving her hair out of her eyes.

Andy woke, her eyes fluttering open. She still felt a bit weak but better than before. She looked around and glanced at Ryusei a minute before looking and noticing Kiba.

He gave her a soft smile. "You brought him back."

She nodded, giving a small smile.

Kiba took a deep breath, then asked, "What did I do in the warehouse? I can't remember.."

"Mainly just killed soldiers."

"I'm scared.. I feel weird, like something's awakened inside of me and I have to keep it caged now."

"Maybe your powers are just growing?" Andy suggested. "What you did in the warehouse was.. definitely not your normal approach. Maybe talk to Jack? He might have tips on not letting your anger take over?"

He looked down at his hands. "I don't want to become dangerous.."

"You won't. Just like with Jack and Zal, I'll take you down before things get bad. If they even get bad. You might just need more practice and focus."

He nodded, then gave her a small smile. "You probably need more sleep." He rose from the chair, kissing her forehead before leaving.

"Andy? How did I get here?" Ryusei blinked at her in confusion.

"We rescued you, revived you twice, and saved Meiko. Been pretty busy."

"Meiko's safe?" His eyes glittered with relieved tears. "I was afraid they were going to hurt her."

"Well, she's fine and those men won't be a problem again."

He looked at her intently for a moment, then nodded silently. He slid off the bed, then cursed as he landed on the floor. He tried to rise, but his legs wouldn't cooperate. "They're numb.."

Andy cursed as she pushed herself off the bed. She lifted him up, putting him back on the bed. "Let's do some scans and we'll see what we can do to help, okay?" She called for Itsuki.

The doctor appeared, frowning when he saw her expression. "What is it?"

"His legs are numb. The question is, is it something from his brain, his nerves, or his spine?"

Itsuki's lips tightened as he set up the scanner. "Just lay back. Let us take care of this."

Ryusei nodded, reaching to hold Andy's hand. His eyes went wide as his fingers refused to tighten around hers and he looked at her in terror.

"Don't worry. We're going to do everything we can to help you."

Itsuki quickly ran several scans, Ryusei trying not to panic. His breathing became more erratic as pressure began building in his chest. "I-I can't breathe…"

Andy quickly scanned him over, trying to find the problem. She tried to help slow his breathing but his body was fighting her. "Take slow deep breaths," Andy ordered.

"I'm trying. Feels like I have a transport on my chest." He wheezed, his lips beginning to tinge blue.

His eyes rolled up, his body going limp.

Andy cursed before yelling for Itsuki. They got him hooked up to a breathing tube, before Andy looked at the doctor, "What did the scans show?"

"His brain is showing irregular spikes. It appears to be causing a complete paralysis of his nervous and respiratory system. If we can't reverse it.."

"I'll see what I can do," Andy turned to Ryusei, focusing energy into rebuilding brain cells. She worked for a couple hours, making sure everything was how it should be. "I fixed part of the problem but if he lost information on those parts of the brain, it might not work out."

The doctor scowled, but nodded in understanding. "Is it safe to take the tube out or should I leave it?"

"Take it out to see how he responds."

Itsuki carefully disconnected the tube, removing it and waiting anxiously.

Ryusei gave a shuddering breath, then slowly resumed normal breathing.

The doctor let out the breath he'd been holding. "One hurdle down."

Andy's comm chimed.

"What's up?"

Tsukasa's voice was jubilant. "The Council just informed me the Empire surrendered an hour ago."

Andy frowned, "Sounds too good to be true."

"I said the same thing. But the Council says it is..I don't think we should say anything yet though."

"Let's take care of this Madrelen business first, then we'll see if the Empire acts up again."

"Reading my mind again. By the way, did Kiba say anything to you?"

"What about exactly?"

"Anything. He went out in a fighter an hour ago. Tracker says he's back on Zelos."

Andy froze, "I'm going down after him." She rushed to a fighter and launched, heading toward the planet. She entered the building slowly, looking around for Kiba.

There was no sign, only a puddle of blood with something glinting in the middle.

Andy bent down to look at it, gasping as she grabbed it up. In her hand lay Kiba's ring. She started to panic, calling Tsukasa, "He's gone. Do you have any tracking information on him?"

Tsukasa cursed, quickly checking his terminal for a signal. His eyes went wide and he keyed the comm. "Andy? He's about three miles north of you. The signal's weakening."

Andy acknowledged before climbing back into the fighter to fly closer to his location. She stopped a quarter of a mile short of the signal, then made her way on foot toward it.

She could hear laughter and some disgruntled voices as she took cover behind a building. As she slowly looked around the corner, she growled.

Kiba was tied to a stake, his head on his chest. Blood covered his jumpsuit, spattered on the ground in front of him.

Several black uniforms were standing around, one of them lifting his head. "Where is the so called Empress?"

Kiba's voice was defiant. "Go to hell and get fucked. I'm not telling you anything."

The uniform sighed. "Oh well. We'll find her sooner or later, and when we do.. Let's just say we'll be having fun but she won't."

Kiba snarled, thrashing against the stake until the uniform drove a fist into his sternum.

The uniform nodded to the man behind Kiba, who quickly wrapped a noose around the rider's neck, then yanked as he dropped to one knee.

Kiba fought in vain to breathe, finally going completely limp as the uniforms cheered.

Andy quickly lifted and threw the men against the wall violently. "You looking for me?" She pushed them tightly against the brick while she went to Kiba and untied the noose. She then went to the men, "Too bad. You've found me." She focused on them, draining a few while growing violent toward the men who had hurt her husband. She started closing off their airways, "How do you like it?"

They clawed at their throats, eyes wide and panicked. One by one, their faces turned blue and they dropped, twitching as they died.

Andy went back to Kiba, scanning him over with worry. She brushed his hair from his face before starting to heal his wounds. She called Tsukasa, "I've got him."

"Alright. Do you need help?"

"I'll bring him back. I think I'll be fine." She lifted him up and started carrying him to the fighter.

Itsuki's voice came over the comm. "Ryusei is showing signs of waking."

"We'll be there soon," Andy launched and started heading back to the Shori.

Kiba's eyes slowly blinked open. "Where-?" He tried to sit up but was too weak.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," Andy spoke softly.

"I'm sorry.. I had to remember." He sighed heavily. "I'm a monster.. What I did to those men…"

Andy put a hand on him gently, "You just lost control of your anger. It's understandable." She sighed, "I _knew_ what I was doing to the general.. So if you're a monster, so am I."

He gave her an anguished look. "You don't hate me? You're not afraid of what I could do to you?"

"Want to know what I did to the general? I broke every single bone in his body, impaled his lungs with broken ribs, and basically blew up his brain and eyes. I could kill you in seconds. If anything, you should be afraid of me."

"After what they did.. He deserved it. He deserved more." Kiba's eyes were drooping.

"And those men deserved what you did to them. Okay? I'm not afraid and I don't hate you. Just rest for now, everything will be okay."

He gave a slow nod as he fell asleep.

When Andy arrived back to the ship, she carried Kiba to the infirmary before going over to Ryusei's side.

He looked up at her, then smiled. "Thanks. Sorry for being so much trouble."

"It's not a problem," she smiled in response.

Tsukasa strode in, his eyes cold. "Do you remember what I told you earlier? You were right."

"What happened?"

"The Council communication was fake. Madrelan has absorbed the Empire into his organization with full consent."

"So, basically Madrelan has taken over the Empire.. What do we do?"

"Pray. Word is, he's going to purge the Empire first, then go full scorched earth on us." He scowled. "I have to pick _another_ Council. Running out of qualified people."

Itsuki stared at the floor sadly. "No doubt he'll go after the research prisons first."

Andy sighed, "I'll figure things out somehow... Maybe we should go take down the research prisons first, release the prisoners?"

Tsukasa gave her a smile. "Best news I've heard all day."

"You work on making a new council, I'll work with Akasa to research locations for us to go to," Andy decided.

"Agreed. Wish me luck." Tsukasa left the infirmary.

Ryusei frowned at the blanket. "You think we have a chance to rescue anyone before the purge?"

Andy sighed, "I hope so.."

Kiba grimaced, sitting up. "Why do you guys look as if we just got news of the apocalypse happening in ten minutes?"

"Madrelan has taken over the Empire and the Council was taken out."

Kiba cursed vehemently, climbing out of bed. "This asshole needs to be taken out. If he can reach the Council, he could get us as well."

Andy nodded, "I know. We're going to go rescue prisoners from the research bases first, then see about taking him out."

He nodded thoughtfully. "The sooner the better."

Andy looked back at Ryusei, "Sorry for all the business talk, how are you feeling?"

"Much better than last time. Still a little dizzy though."

"Well, you had a lot of damage done to you, it'll take a while to feel completely back to normal."

Yoshi entered the infirmary, face grim. "We're receiving an sos from Omia Prime. Their research "facility" is under attack."

"What did Tsukasa say about it? Are we heading there?" Andy wondered.

"Yeah, at warp. It has a high number of non humans, both Empire and resistance."

"Well, we can either go take out the attackers or we can go do that, then take those who join us to Amina?"

Kiba gave a small smile. "You said we needed people.."

"We do. I mean, we'll save them either way, but we could offer them the opportunity to start a new life somewhere safe."

"Sounds good to me. We'll arrive in two hours. Saka says we're going in guns blazing." Yoshi grinned. "He says we need to make them hurt. Personally, I just think he's stressed and wants somebody's ass to kick."

"Makes sense," Andy nodded before sighing, "I'm going to take a small nap then get ready." She headed out of the room to head to her quarters.

Kiba ran after her. "Wait up."

Andy stopped until he got to her side then started walking again.

"Maybe you should go to Amina, take a breather.." He winced as she glared at him. "Nevermind. I'll shut up now."

"It's going to be bad enough leaving some of the crew at Amina, if any of them decide to stay. I'm going to be worried too much. But being away from you and the ship, that'll make me worry even more."

"There's a silver lining to this, you know."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"We only have one enemy now. We're not fighting on two fronts anymore. We defeat Madrelan, the Empire goes down as well." He opened their door and entered.

Andy nodded, "Until someone else takes it over.."

"At the very least, we'll have some breathing room for awhile. Time to settle and figure things out."

Andy sighed, "That would be nice."

She went to the bedroom and laid down, staring up at the ceiling.

Kiba watched her for a minute, hesitating.

She rolled onto her side and curled up, hoping a new position might make her sleep faster.

Kiba slipped in beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry I took off."

Andy shook her head, "It's fine, I was just worried about you. Then I found your ring and panicked.."

He grimaced, remembering the attack. "I tried to fight back, but none of my abilities were working. All I could think of was I wasn't going to tell them where you were."

Andy nodded before yawning.

Kiba kissed her cheek before closing his eyes.

Andy closed her eyes, and fell asleep within a few minutes. Soon after that, she started mumbling in her sleep, breathing increasing.

Kiba opened his eyes, finding himself on Saqor. He swore under his breath, beginning to search for Andy.

Andy was sitting in the cave entrance, sobbing as her memories flashed through in front of her. She watched her and Daiki talking and deciding on a week, then watched the days count down.

Kiba approached silently, his mind racing. He'd known the situation had been bad even before he had collapsed, but.. He gritted his teeth at the thought of Andy wrestling with that decision.

It then flashed forward to her taking the pills, before starting to kill her friends. She sobbed harder, eyes red and puffy as she kept watching.

Kiba froze, eyes taking in the scene. Tears began to well as he saw her kiss him, then stop his heart. He looked up and ran to her side, embracing her tightly. "Sweetheart, I am so sorry you had to do that. But it's just a memory now. We're alive and together. Don't blame yourself. You just didn't want us to suffer any longer."

"I shouldn't have taken your lives in the first place. I'm not a god, I shouldn't make those decisions!" Andy sobbed but leaned into him.

"No, you're not. But there were no other options. I was obviously in severe trouble, Terui was too. You wanted us to live, but realized it was impossible in the situation. Would it have been better watching us slowly die from the cold, from starvation? I can tell you I'd pick you over dying slowly."

He hung his head. "Everytime we kill, we're playing god. But we say it's to protect the crew, the universe, Mai. Is what happened here any different?"

Andy shook her head and wiped at her eyes, "I'm sorry.."

"Why? I have nightmares too. Nothing to apologize for." He gently kissed her. "Now why don't you get some real sleep?"

Andy took a deep breath, "I hate having nightmares though. I feel like it makes me weaker. I'm supposed to have myself together, I'm helping to lead a war, I can't do that if I'm too screwed up. And now with Madrelan.."

He shook his head. "No one thinks you're weak. Everyone is in awe of how you keep everything going through this horror show. And trust me, _everyone_ has nightmares in wartime. I dreamwalk frequently, and everyone on the ship has bad nights. Why do you think Saka gave me a loose schedule? Cause I barely sleep trying to help knock people out of their nightmares."

Andy sniffled, wiping her eyes again, "It just surprises me they think I keep everything going, when I feel like I'm just winging most things and trying to not drown in nightmares or depression." She shook her head, "Thank you. Though it's probably about time to start getting ready for battle.."

"We're going to need to get ready and at least sketch a battle plan. So take all the time you need." He gave her a soft smile before disappearing.

She rested a bit longer before getting up and changing, grabbing her pistol and driver before heading to the bridge.

Kiba gave her a nod before turning his attention back to Tsukasa.

"The prison is three stories, with a basement storage area. From video received, the top floor is gone from explosive weaponry. We 've been told there are several squads inside, although no hard numbers. We go in fast and dirty. Take all the bastards down. Don't care how."

Andy nodded in agreement.

The crew quickly headed for transports, launching quickly.

Ryusei touched Andy's shoulder. "You going by transport?"

"Are you?"

He shook his head. "In a bit of a hurry, honestly. I'm looking for someone."

Andy nodded before smirking, "Did Itsuki really release you or did you sneak out?"

He chuckled. "He released me. Said my newest scans showed no issues. The dizziness is gone as well. So now I'm going to fight."

"I'll go with you then," Andy gave a small smile. "Who are you looking for?"

"My bond partner. We were separated when I got captured by Thana. Heard he might be here." He smiled, then grabbed Andy's hand and vanished.

They reappeared inside a store room. The teleporter cautiously opened the door and peered out. Seeing no one, he turned to her. "I'm heading down to the basement."

"Want me to go with?"

"I was hoping you'd ask. I may have my hands full if he _is_ down there. I could use someone to watch my back."

"What do I need to know?"

"He's snarkier than anyone else you know and has a larger appetite than Kai. Oh yeah, he's also a shifter." He gave Andy a cheeky grin.

Andy nodded, "Alright, let's go."

They made their way carefully down, Ryusei explaining. "What they euphemistically call "storage space" is really a cell for large prisoners."

He came to a door, stopping and taking a deep breath before throwing the door open.

Andy entered slowly, unsure of what to expect.


	43. Chapter 43

There were several dead scientists on the floor and a small fire beginning in the terminal section.

Ryusei ignored the chaos and headed further into the area. He froze as the cell came into view. "No.."

Several holes were in the glass and the teleporter immediately vanished. He reappeared in the cell.

Andy approached, looking into the cell. She raised an eyebrow, surprised to see a big dragon in there with Ryusei. She trusted he knew what he was doing though so she just stayed and kept an eye out for any other danger.

"Ryon?" The teleporter knelt by the dragon's head, gently caressing it. "I'm here. Open your eyes."

The dragon weakly complied, large green eyes focusing slowly on him. "Ryusei?"

Ryusei nodded, looking him over and gasping as he finally saw the dragon's injuries. At least four large bullets had hit in the dragon's unprotected midsection, blue blood pulsing over the teleporter's hands.

"Glad I saw you again…" Ryon's voice was fading.

"Don't you _dare_ die on me!" Ryusei ordered before turning to Andy. "Please save him. Hit the green button by the terminal to lift the glass."

Andy did as instructed before entering the cell, kneeling by the dragon. She scanned him over, hoping she could heal him. She focused energy into him, slowly closing up the large wounds. She eventually glanced at Ryusei, "He lost quite a bit of blood, but the wounds are closed. His heart rate is slow but stable."

Ryusei looked at her in relief. "Thank you." He gently nudged the dragon. "How about getting out of your scary form? They use what I think they used?"

The dragon blinked, then nodded sleepily. "Frexain. Ever since I was grabbed."

Ryusei bit back a curse, then started searching vials. After a few minutes, he grabbed one, filling a large syringe and returning to the dragon's side. He jabbed it into the dragon's neck and waited.

Suddenly the dragon began shrinking, his body becoming human. Red hair cascaded over a gentle face. The eyes shrunk but stayed the same color.

Ryusei grinned, showing Andy the half filled vial. "This is Krexol. It turns dragons human."

Andy looked at it a second before glancing back at the door, "You should probably get him to the ship. I want to see how the others are doing."

The teleporter nodded, holding the man close and disappearing.

There were faint shouts coming from the floor above.

Andy made her way to the stairs, climbing them quickly before glancing around the corner to see what the commotion was about.

About twenty black uniforms were fighting three silver and blue clad men. Unfortunately, the men were losing, two of them visibly injured and struggling to remain upright. As she watched, a sword stroke brought both of them down. They lay still as the third screamed in anger. He began fighting wildly, ignoring the injuries he was receiving.

Andy focused, slowly draining the twenty black clad soldiers into unconsciousness. She then rushed to them, realizing the three were the Nightstalkers. She looked at the one still standing, putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay." She focused on draining the life force energy from the twenty, quickly healing up Leo, then moving on to Jade and Kenji and healing them as well.

Leo gave her a grateful smile as his partners began to wake. "I'll take care of them. You go help the others."

Andy nodded, heading down the hall, checking in the rooms before heading up the next flight of stairs.

Tsukasa lay on the landing, multiple injuries visible. His breathing was faint, blood spreading around him.

Andy's eyes were still glowing and she had a bit of the life force energy left from draining the other men, so she pushed it into Tsukasa as she focused on closing up his wounds. After making sure he was stable, she continued on, looking for more of her team.

There was heavy smoke ahead of her, the crackle of flames in the distance. She could hear weak coughing, but couldn't see who.

Scanning for energy sources, she finally spotted them and worked her way over.

Zal's face was almost black, his gold eyes standing out. He kept coughing, one hand tightly holding his stomach. "Andy.. the bastards set the place on fire.."

Andy sighed, focusing on trying to heal him up. When she was done she asked, "Any chance you can walk? If not I can carry you."

He pushed himself up. "Don't worry about me. Just find the others."

She nodded and pointed, "Unless he's woken up, Tsukasa's on the landing that way. If you can, get him to safety."

She grabbed her comm, "Andy to the transports, who's unaccounted for?"

Tak's voice answered. "The usual suspects. Your husband and brother in laws. Everyone else is here. Some are worse for wear, but alive."

"Zal knows where Tsukasa is. I'll go find Kiba and Daiki." She rushed forward, scanning for energy signs. She finally spotted them upstairs so she headed back toward the safer stairwell and headed up.

It was impossible to see through all the smoke, but she covered her face with her shirt to try to lessen the smoke inhalation and ran forward toward the signals.

She finally found them surrounded by burning debris. The floor creaked as she walked on it, but she eventually got them lifted up off of it. The heat burned as she ran past the flames, and when she got to the stairwell she found it now had flames shooting upward. She thought quickly, noticing a large window. She threw some debris at it, breaking the glass before looking down out of it. She spotted the transports and focused on getting Kiba and Daiki out and down to the ground safely. She grabbed her comm, "Kiba and Daiki are by you now."

Tak and Leo emerged, quickly moving them into the transport.

"Andy!" Ryusei's voice came from the comm. "Don't move. I'm coming to get you."

Andy tried to acknowledge but the smoke started pouring out the window, blocking her source of fresh air. She lost herself in a coughing fit as she saw the flames growing closer. She felt dizzy, unsure if she'd stay conscious long enough to be rescued.

Ryusei appeared, grabbing her just as the ceiling fell in on them. He cried out, but didn't let go and focused, materializing beside the transport. He released her, dropping to the ground to stifle the flames on his jumpsuit. His head throbbed and he gingerly touched his neck, frowning as his fingers came away red. His eyes rolled up and he collapsed beside her.

Andy's head swam as she tried to make sense of what happened. She tried to push herself up, stumbling and falling again. She moved slowly to Ryusei and checked him over, pushing energy into him hoping it'd heal him since she couldn't focus enough to give attention to his wounds. She lost herself in a coughing fit before falling sideways, unconscious.

Leo grabbed her as Tak grabbed Ryusei, bringing them into the transport. Tak nodded to Jack who immediately launched, heading for the Shori.

When they arrived, the wounded were transferred to the infirmary. The rest went back to their duties as they left the planet behind.

Andy was confused when she woke, feeling like she should be helping the others. She jolted up quickly and realized she was in the infirmary before the events came back to her.

"Welcome back." Emu gave her a smile. "How are you feeling?"

She took a moment to analyze herself before admitting, "Sore."

The nurse chuckled. "I bet. You almost became a permanent part of the prison from what I hear."

Andy nodded, looking around, "How is everyone?"

Emu sighed. "Ryusei is serious, his friend is stable." He began messing with his tablet, not meeting her eyes.

"Kiba?"

"We tried everything, but neither he nor Daiki made it. Between their injuries and the smoke…"

Andy pushed herself out of the bed, "Where are they?"

He frowned, but led her to the pod room and opened the two occupied.

Andy closed her eyes and focused on finding stars nearby, draining a few as she rebuilt the cells in Kiba and Daiki's lungs, and worked on healing their injuries. She stood there for a few hours working, before finally looking for more stars to drain the life force from. She pushed the energy into them, fully draining another couple stars as she worked. Finally, they both sucked in air.

Emu quickly moved them into beds, then gently grabbed Andy's shoulders. "Take it easy. If Ryusei hadn't gotten you out, you'd be dead."

Andy nodded, swaying slightly. "I have to help him.."

Emu's lips tightened. "You're going to put yourself in a coma." He helped her out of the pod room and led her to Ryusei's side.

His shoulders and back were swathed in bandages, his head similarly wrapped. He had an oxygen mask on, his face pale. The heart monitor slowly beeped.

Andy focused on him for just a few minutes, trying to heal him up a bit and make sure his vitals were stable. She turned to Emu, "I'll do more later, but he should be okay for now."

"You need to rest. Do I have to sedate you?" The nurse pushed her over to her bed.

Andy yawned, "I'll rest."

"Good girl." He moved to Kiba's side, checking his vitals.

"I'm fine.. Stop hovering or I'll eat you. Don't you have something else to do?"

Itsuki grumbled, but left the infirmary for the office.

"Come on, Ryusei.. Now it's your turn to open your eyes."

Andy pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked over at the speaker. After a moment, she pushed herself up and went to Ryusei's side, raising her hands to him as her eyes started glowing. She pulled in energy and finished healing up his wounds.

Ryon watched her warily, his body tense. "What did you do?"

"Healed his injuries. I healed yours too."

His eyes widened. "I remember you now.. You didn't seem afraid of me. Why?"

Andy raised an eyebrow, "You're currently on a ship with a crew that has a fury, two Fae, two fangires, two mermaids and a shifter. Though a dragon is new, I'm used to it."

Ryon's jaw dropped. "I guess you are..wait, there's another shifter on board?" He began to look nervous.

"She can turn into just about anything. Don't worry, she's really nice. I'm surprised she's not been in to visit Ryusei yet."

The dragon panicked. "That's her?! No wonder she was giving me looks.." He looked at Andy. "You should drop me somewhere."

"Why? I'm pretty sure Ryusei wants you here, so until he says otherwise, you're staying."

"Regular shifters hate my kind. We can only become dragons, so they look down on us. Main reason we fled to Khamor in the first place." He took a deep breath, gazing at Ryusei. "Can't believe this idiot risked his life to find me."

"He must really care about you. And knowing Meiko, she was only giving you looks because you're close to Ryusei. They are kind of dating."

Ryon began laughing softly. "Figures." Then he frowned. "The bond _should _have been broken after I was captured.. It's not supposed to survive the death of one of us."

Andy shrugged, "Maybe it's just a really strong bond? He's died a few times.."

"WHAT? How is he here then?" The green eyes were huge with shock.

"She's gifted, idiot." Ryusei's voice was muffled as he lifted a hand and slapped Ryon's head.

"I _am _the best healer from my planet," Andy smiled.

Ryusei removed the mask, rolling his eyes. "Getting an ego, are we?" He teased.

Andy chuckled, "How are you feeling?"

"Good for someone who had a ceiling land on them." Ryusei pushed himself up and gave Ryon a smirk. "How are you, scaly?"

"Hungry. Be nice or you'll be the first thing I eat." Ryon licked his lips exaggeratedly.

"Save me, Andy!" The teleporter mock cried.

Andy laughed, "In all seriousness, if Itsuki lets me leave, I should probably go get started on cooking for the crew. I'll be sure to make extra for you."

Itsuki emerged, one eyebrow going up as he saw her. "You're awake."

"Obviously," Andy chuckled.

Itsuki gave her a wry smile. "And you want out, am I right?"

"I'll go easy and be sure to rest a lot the next few days.."

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Andy?" Itsuki's eyes twinkled.

She smiled a moment before sighing, "I know I'm not totally up for everything yet, but I'm sick of being in here. Plus, if you let me out you'll get to eat real food instead of frozen trays."

Itsuki thought for a minute, then grinned. "Bribery works. Scram before I regret it."

Andy chuckled and headed to the door before glancing back at Ryon and Ryusei, "Food will be done in about an hour." She headed to the kitchen and started on the meal.

Tsukasa entered, sitting in a corner and staring at the table morosely.

"What's wrong?"

He looked up, his eyes glittering. "My brothers are gone, for what? We only rescued two people. Everyone else was dead by the time we arrived. Madrelan won this battle." He clenched his hands.

"Who did we rescue other than Ryon? And I revived Kiba and Daiki, so they'll be fine. Unfortunately, we'll lose some battles along the way, it's inevitable."

Tsukasa's eyes went wide. "You were hurt.. I thought.." He shook his head, focusing on her question. "Jack rescued a Fae named Shiro. He's with them now."

Andy nodded before giving a soft smile, "Now cheer up, food will be done soon."

He chuckled, then pursed his lips. "What's the story on this Ryon person?"

Andy shrugged, "I don't know a ton except he's Ryusei's friend and a dragon shifter."

"A dragon? That's new."

Andy nodded as she finished up the food. She plated some up and brought it over to him. "Yeah, he seems nice though."

Tsukasa gave a small chuckle. "We haven't rescued a mean person yet."

Andy headed back to the stove to stir the food and wait for more crew to come in.

The Nightstalkers were first, Jade and Kenji giving her embarrassed smiles.

"You guys feeling all better?" Andy smiled softly before handing plates over.

"Sorry you had to save us again." Jade said softly as Leo rolled his eyes.

"Not a problem."

"Come on, idiots." Leo led them to Tsukasa's table.

Terui entered, the Faes following.

Andy smiled at Terui and gave him a plate before looking at the Faes. She smiled at the newest, "I'm Andy. Nice to meet you."

He gave her a dimpled grin. "Shiro. Thank you for letting me stay."

"Not a problem," she handed him a plate.

He bowed, Zal laughing as he dragged him to a table.

Jack looked at her. "Need to talk to you when you're free."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"Him." Jack took his plate and joined the other two.

Ryusei and Ryon entered, the dragon looking shell shocked.

"What's up?"

"He just got kissed by my girlfriend." Ryusei was trying to stifle laughter.

Andy raised an eyebrow and chuckled before handing them some food.

Ryon finally recovered, glaring at Ryusei. "It's not funny. I was sure she was going to kick my ass. And you just stood there!"

Ryusei finally lost his composure. "I told you she wasn't going to hurt you, idiot. I swear, I ended up bonded to the stupidest dragon in the universe."

Ryon growled. "Back at you. Rushing into a burning occupied prison was not your brightest moment."

They glared at each other for a moment, then broke into laughter. Ryusei grabbed his partner and headed for the Faes.

Akasa and the H team entered. Andy smiled at them, and after the H team left Akasa looked at her, "There's at least three more research facilities that we know of. If we don't get to them before Madrelan does, it'll be like this time.."

Andy sighed, "I'll talk to Tsukasa after dinner. Just go eat for now."

Akasa nodded and headed over to where the H team sat.

The twins entered quietly, giving Andy matching smiles.

"How have you guys been?"

"Frazzled." Yoshi answered, ruffling his hair.

"We've been trying to get inside of Madrelan's head, figure out where he'll hit next." Rei looked exhausted.

Andy nodded, "Well, relax for now."

They nodded, taking plates and moving to a table.

Kai entered, looking worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Tak? He disappeared after we got back. He's not answering his door or comm."

Andy sighed, "I've been in the infirmary.. Did you check with Kiko?"

"Yeah. She hasn't seen him either." The hybrid frowned. "He did look kind of sick yesterday, but I figured he would get checked out if it was serious."

"Don't worry, I'll find him," Andy assured before giving him a plate of food. She left and checked for his tracker, trying to pinpoint his location.

She located him in his quarters and after knocking, she overrode the access to let herself in. She rushed to him when she found him unconscious. She scanned him over, noticing a decent sized wound and smoke inhalation. She worked on healing him up before taking him to the infirmary and putting an oxygen mask on his face. She sat down to keep an eye on him for a few minutes and glanced over at Kiba and Daiki who were still out.

Itsuki rolled his eyes as he came in. "What did he do?

"Apparently didn't tell us he was injured."

The doctor glared at the unconscious man in exasperation. "Why does everyone pull this shit?"

Andy shrugged, "More worried about getting everyone else help than themselves?"

"Bunch of self sacrificing idiots."

Daiki blinked his eyes open, then coughed. "What happened? Did we rescue the prisoners?"

"Two of them," Andy sighed.

"Damn.. We need to be faster." He pushed himself off the bed, swaying dizzily.

"Take it easy," Andy pushed him back down. "We're working on coming up with a plan, okay?"

He nodded in resignation. "At least we gave two their lives back."

Andy nodded, "I'll be back to check on you guys in a bit. Just rest more." She headed out to the kitchen and checked to see who was left before going to Jack's door and knocking.

He gave her a half smile as he opened it. "Hey. Come in."

Andy nodded and headed into the room, "So what's going on?"

"Wanted to give you a heads up on Shiro. He's a hybrid Fae."

"Ok.. which means?"

"His dad is one of us. His mom is a Light fae. He's the first of his kind. I'm just worried he won't be able to control both sets of powers."

Andy nodded, "Well, help him learn to control what you can, and hopefully he'll manage. If he goes crazy with power you know I'd stop him."

"Exactly why I'm telling you. Also.." He trailed off uncomfortably, looking at the floor.

"What?"

"How did you deal with Terui's questions? I know he had been held by the Empire for years and didn't know how to interact with people."

Andy looked thoughtful for a moment, "I tried to answer everything as truthfully as I could, and just let him know we were here for him. Why?"

"Shiro was born in the prison. The scientists deliberately got his mother pregnant so they could research. He's never been outside of it."

Andy looked shocked for a moment before nodding, "I'm not sure throwing him into a war is the best idea.. Maybe he'd be better somewhere safer and more peaceful where he could learn to be a person first.."

Jack nodded. "Terui said he should go to Amina with whoever else goes."

"Sounds like a good idea. Plus, even with how big the ship is, it's getting a little crowded isn't it?" She sighed, "I'm going to talk to Tsukasa. We're going to set up a plan for the next facilities, and I'm sure when we've gotten enough prisoners rescued we'll make a stop at Amina to set things up."

Jack gave her a soft smile. "We're going to win this war. I have faith."

"Thanks. I know Tsukasa and I are both kind of stressed about everything right now.. Hopefully we can manage things." She smiled before heading to the door.

Jack opened it. "Just take deep breaths. We're all behind you both."

The comm crackled. "Approaching Giana facility. Anyone wanting to help rescue prisoners, meet in launch bay in fifteen."

"Okay, apparently they've made a decision already," Andy sighed before leaving the room. She went and got her pistol before heading to the bay.

Tsukasa was pacing back and forth, Yoshi trying to keep him calm with no success.

Rei whispered in her ear. "Madrelan is headed our way. About an hour behind us. Saka is insistent we get there first."

Andy nodded in understanding, "How big is this place?"

"Remember the prison we rescued Jack from? Twice as big."

Andy cursed, "Alright, let's hope this goes better than the last."

The Nightstalkers and her teams entered, Ryusei and Ryon on their heels. Then Jack and Zal came in.

Tsukasa looked them over, finally stopping his pacing. "We're racing Madrelan on this one. We're an hour ahead, so let's get the prisoners out as fast as possible before we get attacked."

Andy nodded, trying to stay positive, "We've got this guys. Let's get going."

Ryon shot her a grin, then shifted. His eyes glowed with mischief as the crew gasped.

Ryusei face palmed, then waved as they both vanished.

Andy climbed into the transport, giving a small chuckle when she heard Meiko, "Why haven't I thought of being a dragon?"

"Too much collateral damage." Tsukasa muttered as he took a seat next to Andy.

"I was just about to come talk to you about making a plan, but I guess this works."

"Sorry." He gave her an apologetic smile. "Things are rushing towards us like a giant boulder. Gotta jump or get smashed."

"Hopefully we jump high enough."

"I hear that."

The transport launched, Rei piloting it towards their destination.

A massive concrete structure loomed in front of them as the transport landed. There were Empire guards on the ground already, evidence that Ryon and Ryusei had been there.

Andy readied her pistol as she headed forward, keeping an eye out for more guards. Eventually, she came to a few cells, blasting the locks and letting them out before moving onward.

Tsukasa followed cautiously, eyes scanning the area. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a rifle pointed at Andy from the opposite hallway. "Get down!" He raced forward as he called the warning, reaching her as the rifle fired. He felt a burning sensation, then slid to the floor. His shirt felt warm, then the pain hit. He gasped, then the world went black.

Andy turned in shock before shooting the guard. She knelt down and started healing him up, getting the wound closed before looking to Yoshi, "Get him back to the transport, along with any of the prisoners who want to join us." She stood, turning before starting back down the hall.

Ryusei looked down from his perch on Ryon's back. "See anything?"

The dragon shook his head,exhaling a puff of smoke. "Nothing. I don't like it."

The sniper tapped the dragon's scales. "You're too paranoid."

"You're not paranoid enough." The dragon scowled, then he paused. "You owe me. Two black transports approaching. Hold on." He rose into the air and headed for the enemy ships.

"Andy? Can you help us out?" Kenji's voice came over her comm.

"What's up?"

"We rescued about a dozen prisoners, but we're now pinned down by guards. Leo is down."

"Be there soon," Andy rushed toward their location. As soon as she saw the guards she drained them, then went to Leo and started healing him. "Get them to the transport."

Jade lifted Leo as Kenji led the prisoners out the door.

Explosions began being heard above her.

Andy cursed, running to find stairs.

Jack and Zal were firing flames as guards were firing grenades. The Faes had avoided being injured until one lucky soldier landing a grenade right next to them. They both went flying as it exploded, slamming into a wall and lying in an unmoving heap.

Andy came up on the scene soon after, kneeling to check on them while keeping an eye out for more danger. She drained the oncoming soldiers and used their energy to heal up Jack and Zal. She headed down the hall, finally spotting the A team.

Meiko had taken the shape of a horse and had an injured Hana riding on her back as they led some prisoners.

Andy ordered them to the transport and to help the Fae as she headed on to find the H team.

Hikaru and Hibiki were on the ground unconscious while Hiroki tried to stop their bleeding. He looked up at Andy as she approached.

She gave him a small smile before kneeling beside them and starting to close their wounds.

"There's another cell down there that we haven't gotten to yet."

Andy nodded, "I'll be right back then." She went and shot the lock open, letting a few people out of the cell before going back to the H team. She lifted Hikaru and Hibiki with her telekinesis and then led the group down the stairs to the entrance.

She glanced outside, trying to see if it was safe to get to the transport.

There was a black transport engaged in an air battle with Ryon, otherwise there were no signs of enemies. Rei waved her forward.

The group ran forward getting to the transport. "Is there anything we can do to help them?"

Rei shook his head, pointing as Ryon knocked out one of the transport's engines. The joy was short lived as the pilot fired several missiles point blank at the pair, causing them to tumble and crash to the ground several miles away.

Andy focused on the black transport, searching for energy signatures. She shut the ship down as well as the people inside of it, watching it crash to the ground. "I'm going to go find Ryusei and Ryon," she looked at Rei, "Unless you want to pilot the transport that way."

"Think it might be smarter to get everyone to the Shori. I'll come back."

Andy nodded before heading out of the transport and taking off in the direction they crashed. She ran as quickly as possible, hoping there were no more enemies nearby.

She finally got to them, kneeling next to them to start healing them. She turned, hearing a noise behind her.

"They went down right here!" Several black uniforms appeared, guns aimed at the three.

Ryon was semi conscious, glaring at the enemy. One wing lay askew, the other covering Ryusei protectively.

Andy sighed, unsure what to do. Her eyes started glowing, draining a few of the men quickly.

The one who had spoken lifted a tranquilizer gun, firing at both of them.

Ryon jerked, smoke puffing from his snout before his eyes slid closed. He resumed his human form, slumping over Ryusei.

Andy struggled to stay conscious, grabbing her comm and muttering out "help" before dropping it and falling over.

When Andy woke, she felt groggy, the drugs still affecting her. She looked at her surroundings slowly, realizing she was in a cell.

"You're awake finally." Ryon's voice was heavy with grief. The shifter was shackled to a table outside the cell, his eyes red and puffy.

"What's happening?"

"Madrelan is going to feature us in one of his propaganda pieces. He wants to show how he will influence you to his side."

"I'd rather die than join his side. My followers know that."

"Rumor is Madrelan has some kind of mind control ability. You might not get the option."

"I _can _do mind control a bit, I just haven't used it much. I might be able to fight him."

"I wish you luck then. I'm not so lucky. My fate is a little more.." He shook his head. "Doesn't matter anymore."

"The others will be looking for us, don't give up yet."

"They left him.." Ryon's voice was low and angry. "They left him like he was trash."

"I'm sure the others have found him by now."

"Without you, it doesn't matter. He was barely hanging on when you arrived."

Andy sighed and stayed silent, not feeling like trying to convince him things would work out. She looked around the cell, trying to find any means of escape.

A tall blond sauntered in, a smile spreading across his face as he saw she was awake. "I'm glad to talk to you before the cameras roll. I want to see you before you change your mind."

Andy stayed silent, not looking at him.

He sighed, approaching the cell. "Don't be that way. This is a historic meeting after all. Two warring factions agreeing to peace."

Andy rolled her eyes.

"Leave her alone. She isn't interested in being your puppet." Ryon's voice was laced with venom.

Madrelan turned to the shifter with a sneer of distaste. "I wasn't asking for an animal's point of view." He grabbed a roll of tape, quickly sealing Ryon's mouth. He paused, tapping the roll against his palm. "I would enjoy watching you fight to breathe, but I won't rob my scientists their fun."

Andy growled but continued to not speak.

The would be Emperor turned back to her. "Enjoy your last hour, Empress. When my scientist are done with_ it_," He briefly looked at Ryon, "we'll sign that treaty." He jerked his head at the soldiers entering behind him, giving Andy another smile as Ryon's table was pushed out of the room.

Andy sat there, trying to think of ways to get out. She didn't know if Kiba was awake, but she tried to focus on him, sending him thoughts, '_Kiba? Are you there?'_

"_ANDY! Where are you?"_

'_In a cell. Madrelan is going to try to control me to sign a peace treaty..'_

_Kiba swore repeatedly. "Are you alone?"_

'_Ryon was taken to another room, so yes. But we need to save him..' She thought for a moment, 'Supposedly Madrelan has controlling abilities, yet he's against people with specialized abilities... If you can, have Tsukasa or Akasa release a video calling him out on it and assuring the New Empire we are __**not **__signing a peace treaty with them, no matter what he controls me to do.'_

'_We're on our way right now. You can make your own video after we get you two back.' Kiba was emphatic. 'He isn't going to get away with this.'_

'_He says there's only an hour, so either make the video or get here quick.'_

'_We're thirty minutes behind right now. We've been flying since we found him and you two went missing.'_

'_Whatever happens, I love you.'_

'_Back at you, sweetheart. Stay strong.'_

The link went silent as an agonized scream reverberated through the room from outside the door.

Andy tried to ignore it, though she wished more than anything that she could go out and save him.

She spent the next few minutes seeing if her telekinesis could bend the bars open to no avail.

There was a final scream, then silence for a few moments. Then the sound of laser fire was heard.

Andy stared at the door, unsure what was happening.

The door burst open, Kiba racing into the room. "Andy?"

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile before standing up.

"Let me get you out." He shot the lock, throwing the cell door open and wrapping her in a hug.

She rested her head against him, holding him close for a moment before sighing, "What's happening?"

"We're taking the offensive. Your teams are attacking outside. We don't know what the bastard looks like, but everyone who fights us is going to die. Especially after.."

Andy sighed, "Is he dead?"

Kiba squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

Andy closed her eyes a moment, "Take him back to the ship anyway. I'll see what I can do.."

"Alright. Once the battle is over. At least he and Ryusei can be together in the worst scenario." Kiba released her, slowly approaching the door and peering out.

The gunfire had died down and he waved her forward. "Saka wants you to identify Madrelan if possible."

Andy nodded, "I'll try."

Kiba took her hand and led her out onto a large stage in an auditorium. He bypassed the center, avoiding the covered table. He instead led her toward a small pile of bodies.

Tsukasa stood, his face grim. "You're the only one who's seen him. Did we get the bastard?"

Andy looked at the bodies before shaking her head slowly.

The brothers cursed in unison.

Kiba turned to Akasa. "Take Ryon home. We're not leaving him here." He started to head for his fighter, keeping Andy's hand in his.

Tsukasa addressed the other team members. "Burn it all. I want it ashes."

They nodded, preparing for their task.

Andy looked up at Kiba, "Thanks for saving me again."

He gave her a soft smile. "Never a problem. Though I do wonder how much shorter my life is sometimes."

Andy sighed but stayed quiet.

He strapped her in, starting the launch sequence.

They returned to the Shori in silence. After they landed, he sighed. "I wish I could save you from seeing them."

She shrugged, "I'm not sure what'll be worse, seeing them or hearing his screams.."

She headed to the infirmary, glancing sadly at Ryusei. Over the next few hours, she drained every nearby star, trying to get the energy to heal him. His body was so badly injured, she really wondered if she'd be able to revive him, but she continued with her work. She struggled, pulling in energy from stars further out, eventually getting his heart beating.

She then spent the five hours after that, staring numbly at Ryon, trying to close the large wound cutting him open. By the time she got him breathing, all the stars within a mile every direction had been burnt out. She stepped away slowly, sitting in the chair next to their beds as she tried to fight the exhaustion from having to control that much energy.

Itsuki slowly approached her. "You need to do nothing but rest for at least 48 hours."

Andy nodded, not bothering to argue. She stood slowly before heading to her quarters.

Within minutes she was deep asleep, but not long after, Ryon's screams started replaying over and over in her head.

On the bridge, Kiba winced as the sound echoed through the link they shared. "Saka, I need to take care of her." He raced off the bridge, entering their quarters and seating himself on the bed. He closed his eyes, entering her nightmare.

Andy stared at herself who was staring numbly at the cell bars. The screams entered from the other room, not stopping.

Kiba gritted his teeth before reaching for her. "Andy, wake up. It's over."

Andy jumped at the noise before turning to stare at him blankly.

"Sweetheart, this is over. You saved both of them. This is a nightmare. You need to wake up so you can get some restful sleep." He gently drew her into a hug. "I know this was traumatizing. But don't let it control your rest."

Andy looked up and nodded before disappearing.

Kiba shuddered, then opened his eyes. He sat watching her for a long time before he curled up and fell asleep.

Tsukasa stared at the burnt out stars gloomily. Andy was starting to worry him. He sighed, then ordered a course set for Amina.

Andy woke slowly, blinking her eyes open. She headed out looking for Mai, feeling like she hadn't seen her in a while. She found her with Ai, thanking her for watching her daughter once again, before carrying her off. She glanced into the infirmary to check on Ryusei and Ryon.

Itsuki frowned at her. "Didn't I tell you to rest?"

"I'm going to, I just wanted to get Mai. Thought I'd just check on them though while I was passing by.."

"They're stable at the moment. Don't overdo it. I don't want you in here."

Andy chuckled and glanced at Mai who was looking around, "I won't. Just a little bit of playing then nap time."

"Have fun then." The doctor went into the office as Tsukasa entered. He spent a few minutes making faces at the baby, then gave Andy a hug. "We're headed for Amina. I figured we all needed a breather."

Andy nodded, "Sounds nice."


	44. Chapter 44

Terui sat staring at the planet, Emu next to him. The nurse frowned at his expression. "Do you want me to ask her?"

The teen shook his head. "Just don't want her to freak out."

The nurse sighed. "You're not a prisoner. And she said she wanted a base, she needs people to run things. I don't think she'll freak."

Andy knocked on their door.

Emu opened it, then gave Terui an encouraging smile. "It doesn't hurt to ask. It's time for my shift." He bowed to Andy, then slipped out of the room and disappeared.

Andy raised an eyebrow, "I was coming to see if you wanted to go on the transport to the planet.. but what's up?"

Terui took a deep breath, then stood nervously. "I want to stay on Amina for awhile. Not forever. But I want to be with Emu and he's staying to run the hospital."

Andy nodded and gave a small smile, "Okay. Do you want a job or do you just want to relax a while?"

"Bit of both?" He gave her a tentative smile. "I could run the comm system and computers?"

"If that's what you want. I'm working on assigning jobs to the new recruits, as well as our current crew that's staying. Now, it's still _your_ home. If you have issues, feel free to bring them up to me. I wouldn't stop you from doing what you wanted."

He nodded shyly. "The Shori is home. But I want this right now."

Andy smiled at him, "Anyway, do you want to come down now for a while or do you want to stay here and pack?"

"I think we need to pack." His normal smile was back as he gave her a hug. "Thank you for everything."

She hugged him back, "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me. Even if you just want to talk."

"I won't."

Andy gave him a small wave before heading out of the room.

Tsukasa walked up to her. "Do you have a list of who's staying to run things yet?"

"I've been thinking things through, but I don't have an exact list. Why?"

"Just curious. My sister and Akira are staying as well as Emu. Tak and Kai want some time off ship as well. They want to do recons."

Andy nodded, "What do you think would be good jobs for Ai and Akira?"

"Akira wants security, Ai wants to work in the hospital. She has some basic training."

"Alright. I have a few more people to talk to, but I'm thinking we can have a sort of.. welcoming party? Something to celebrate the start of a new planet and I can announce jobs then?"

"Sounds good." He gave Mai a kiss, tickling her neck before heading toward the bridge.

Andy knocked on Daiki's door, wondering if he was there or working.

The door opened, Daiki giving a grin. "What's up?"

"Two things, one, do you want to come down to visit the planet a bit? A transport is going down soon."

"Actually I was just about to see if that was happening. I have something I need to return. What's number two?"

"I know we mentioned it in passing before, but now we're setting up the planet. Did you want to stay on Amina or the Shori? I don't mind either way, just trying to keep track of who I need to give jobs to."

"I'm staying on the Shori. Did Terui talk to you?"

"Yeah, he did," Andy smiled.

"I encouraged him to take the job. He needs to spread his wings as it were."

Andy nodded, "Well, transport leaves in ten. I'll see you there."

"You got it." He gave her another smile before closing the door.

Andy headed to the bay to wait for anyone else showing up.

The Fae strolled in, Shiro and Zal arguing loudly.

"I want to stay here!" Shiro crossed his arms and stopped walking.

Zal and Jack exchanged annoyed glances.

"Hey, Shiro. Why do you want to stay?" Andy wondered.

He turned to her. "For one thing, I don't know anyone else. They are fellow Fae. Jack keeps telling me I need to learn control, but how can I if no one's around to help me? I know they're worried because this is all new to me, but I want to help. I can fight."

Andy looked at Jack and Zal, "As long as he knows what he's in for, let him stay. If you don't think you can explain it well enough, I'm sure half the memories I could show him would be able to get the point across."

Shiro glared at her. "We've already shared memories. I know what's going on and I don't care. Madrelan killed my parents. I want revenge."

Andy sighed, "You don't have to glare at me, I'm _trying _to help you get your way. I just wanted to make sure you were positive about staying."

He gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

The older Fae sighed, then shrugged. "Fine. You're still going down with us."

"Yeah, you can go check out the beach. Just don't drown."

Shiro chuckled as Daiki walked in. "Am I late?"

"Nope, you're good." She waited another minute to see if anyone else arrived.

Daiki looked at her. "When we get back, you need to calm Meiko down before she has a meltdown."

Andy sighed, "Because of what happened or because he's not woken up yet?"

"Both. Plus she's terrified. Kiba had to dreamwalk her cause she was having nightmares about what happened to Ryon happening to her."

Andy sighed again, "Alright. I'll add it to my list of things to do."

The hacker looked around. "Shall we go?"

She nodded, starting up the transport.

Shiro gaped as the planet got closer. "Wow…"

Daiki grinned as the Fae chuckled.

Andy entered the infirmary, noticing a sniffling Meiko. She approached slowly and spoke quietly, "Meiko? Can we talk?"

Meiko turned to her and wiped her eyes before nodding.

"I've heard you've been having some issues dealing with what happened."

Meiko looked between them and sighed, "I'm just worried about Ryusei."

Andy glanced at Kiba a moment before turning back, "It's understandable to be scared, especially with what happened to Ryon, but a lot of why we're here fighting is to prevent things like that from happening."

Meiko's eyes filled with tears again before whispering, "I don't want it to happen to me though."

Andy sighed and wrapped her arms around the other girl, looking at Kiba for help.

KIba crouched in front of Meiko. "No one wants that. It's not a crime to feel that way. But I know you care so much about them that if it had been a choice you would have taken their place. That's courageous and I believe they will both appreciate it when they wake up."

Meiko nodded slowly.

"Believe me, until something does happen to you, there's no point in worry about what-ifs. It'll just keep stressing you out more. Just focus on what is happening now, which is you being there for them while they get better."

Meiko wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Thanks." She looked back at Ryusei, "What if they don't get better?"

Andy looked over at the two unconscious men, "Just have hope that they will. That's the best we can do for them right now."

Meiko grabbed onto Ryusei's hand, closing her eyes and saying a silent prayer.

"If you ever need to talk to us, you know where to find us. Don't keep all your worries to yourself," Andy smiled softly before heading into the hall. When Kiba was there she sighed, "It's so hard to help others when I feel like I'm barely keeping myself together."

He gave her a hug. "I'll keep you together if you fall apart. But I think you did quite has finally calmed down, believe me. She was a step away from panicking."

Andy nodded, "I hope they get better.."

"Have faith. He got better after the first attack. He's young and strong. Ryon is a shifter, it takes a lot to keep them down. I'm just hoping Ryusei wakes first. I think the reason our dragon isn't up yet is he's heartbroken."

Andy sighed before heading down the hall, "I hope so too. I have some meetings to get to. I'll see you later." She turned and kissed him quickly.

"Kick butt. I'm going to stay with them unless something comes up."

Three hours later, her comm chimed.

"What's up?"

"He's awake."

Andy quickly finished up what she was working on before heading down to the infirmary. She gave a small smile to them when she walked in.

Ryusei blinked at her, trying to push himself up. "Ryon?"

"He was hurt pretty badly. It took a lot to revive both of you, but he's healed now, it's just a matter of waking."

"I'll do it." The teleporter forced his legs to carry him to the shifter. He brushed the long hair out of Ryon's face, then called "Wake your ass up scaly."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, a smile fighting to appear.

Andy watched, wondering if it'd work.

Ryusei anxiously watched for any sign. "Come on, Ryon. Open your eyes so I don't have a heart attack." He took the shifter's hand and squeezed.

A moment later, green eyes met his and he visibly relaxed. "Don't do that to me."

"Sorry." The dragon's voice was soft and he was struggling to stay awake.

Ryusei gave him a smile. "It's okay." His legs began to buckle and he grabbed onto the bed.

Andy went to him and helped support him, "You need to rest more. Get back to bed."

He gave her an embarrassed smile as he followed instructions. His eyes were drooping but he grabbed her hand tightly. "Thank you for saving us again. We'll try not to make it a normal thing."

Andy chuckled, "It's fine." She pulled the blanket up on him, "Just get some sleep, okay?"

He nodded slowly, slipping into unconsciousness.

Kiba had been talking quietly on his comm. "We have coordinates for another prison. Tsukasa wants to know whether to set course."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Of course. How far is it?"

"An hour or so from here. It's been heavily reinforced with troops though."

Andy nodded, "Too bad I can't just drain everyone. I can't tell between most prisoners and the guards.."

Kiba nodded. "Once we're down though, you're our ace. We just have to cross our fingers that we hurt Madrelen enough that we don't have to worry about him crashing the party."

Andy sighed, "Hopefully. What do we know about this one? How big is it?"

"It's actually disguised as a research building, so it's smaller than the other two we hit. Records say there's only a half dozen prisoners right now. The real problem is about eight squads of troops."

"I can take them out easy, if I can see them."

"I know. Be ready." Kiba touched his comm and spoke with Tsukasa briefly. He shut it off and sighed. "We're on our way."

"Alright." She headed to get changed and grab her weapons.

The Nightstalkers were lounging near a transport when Kiba arrived.

"You guys ready?"

Jade gave him a grin. "Born ready. Any sign of party crashers?"

Kiba shook his head. "Not so far." He double checked his pistol, wrapping his driver around his waist as he waited.

Andy appeared, the new five person H team consisting of Hiroki, Hibiki, Hikaru, Hana, and Meiko, following behind her.

"We're going to land the Shori. Easier than transports."

Andy nodded, "As long as it doesn't get attacked.."

Kiba gave her a small smile. "If we get in and out as fast as we hope, doubt it'll be an issue."

"Let's hope so."

Tsukasa and the Fae entered the bay. "Landing in five minutes. We're about half a mile from the facility."

"Sounds good. Got a plan or go in guns blazing?"

"It's one story but large, so we stick together as much as possible. We clear the cells, take out anyone who fights us."

Andy stood there, half zoned out, mentally preparing for the mission.

Kiba gently nudged her as the Shori settled. "You okay?"

She nodded, "Probably."

He raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent as Tsukasa lowered the ramp.

The captain turned to look at them. "Let's be careful." He exited the ship quickly, followed by everyone but Kiba and Andy.

Andy sighed, "Let's go." She started down the ramp.

Kiba frowned, then sighed and followed her out.

Andy made her way up to the group, eyes glowing as she scanned the area in front of them for any troops. As they approached the building, she noticed a line of troops guarding it. She quickly drained them, bodies crumpling to the ground. "Let's get inside."

Tsukasa pulled the door open cautiously, his pistol aimed in front of him. He stepped in slowly, eyes scanning. The Faes followed. Halfway through the room, all hell broke loose.

Troops suddenly appeared above them, throwing smoke and gas bombs. There were the sounds of laser fire, but visibility was almost nil.

Andy focused on the energies around, taking out soldiers one by one. She moved forward carefully, avoiding her friends and making it further down the hallway.

The Nightstalkers followed her, hands gripping their weapons tightly. "Kiba is calling for exfil."

"Can you help them? I know you guys can't see well in this smoke, but I know there's more soldiers up ahead I can take down."

"There may be more in the cells. We're staying." Leo glared at her.

There was the sound of running behind them, then a blast of air. The smoke began clearing to reveal Shiro. "Wait for me." He was holding his arm close to his side, but shook his head at her.

Andy continued moving forward, finally spotting a large group of troops approaching. She took them down instantly before realizing, "The cells are up here. It looks like there's about seven."

Leo took charge. "Jade, Kenji start clearing the left three. We'll take the other four."

The two gave quick nods, then darted forward.

Leo led Andy and Shiro to the first cell, throwing the door open. The cell was empty aside from the prisoner.

He didn't seem to move or realize that anyone was there.

Andy approached slowly, "Hey, we're here to rescue you."

She got a closer look at him noticing his half white, half black hair. He looked young, maybe around seventeen. She spoke again and he finally looked up slowly and nodded, standing to follow behind her.

She continued on to the next cells, freeing the prisoners from them before starting to head back toward the entrance.

Several other prisoners approached, Kenji behind them. "Take care of them, will you? I'm going to help Jade with the last cell."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Why? What's up?"

"It's got a biometric lock on it. He's hacking it right now." The commando's comm chimed and he touched it. "What's up?"

"Just got it open." They could hear the cell open slowly. "I'm not seeing anyone. I'm going-"

There was the sound of rapid gunfire, then silence.

"Jade!" Kenji turned and ran for the cell, skidding to a halt as a burly sergeant appeared with an auto rifle.

Without a word, the man triggered the weapon, Kenji going down in a spray of bullets.

"Stay here," Andy ordered the prisoners before she started down that way. She scanned for energy signatures as she approached, quickly taking down their attacker. She knelt by Kenji, frozen with fear as she realized how badly he was injured.

Shiro appeared beside her, his face pale as he saw Kenji. "I'll take care of him. Find Jade before Leo gets back."

Andy nodded, heading in to look for Jade.

Jade lay on his back, half way out of the last cell. His fatigues were blood drenched, at least five holes visible.

Andy knelt down, trying to close the holes up and steady his vitals. It took her longer than she had hoped but eventually got him stable. She lifted him and started carrying him back out.

Shiro was muttering in Fae, hands glowing over Kenji. There was a flash, then Kenji started coughing. Shiro gave her a grin, then toppled over just as Leo and Kiba arrived.

Andy rolled her eyes and scanned Shiro over, making sure he was okay.

Leo looked at her. "You alright?"

Kiba lifted Kenji and Shiro, then headed for the Shori.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let's get out of here." He headed for the door. "The Faes are okay, just drugged. Tsukasa caught a bullet in the side, but Itsuki's taking care of him. All the prisoners are being taken care of. So only my team and Shiro are the only ones who need help."

Andy nodded and headed for the Shori, checking on Shiro again before making sure Kenji and Jade were stabilized.

Zal groaned, holding his head as his eyes blinked open. They went wide when they saw Shiro. "What happened?"

She shook her head, "He healed up Kenji, then passed out."

"He does have the gifts.." The Fae's voice was awestruck. "Is he alright?"

"He seems alright, just unconscious."

She headed out to where the prisoners were being taken care of, smiling at them as she entered. Something about the teen interested her and she wanted to make sure he was doing okay.

She knelt in front of him slowly, "How are you doing?"

He nodded before giving out a small, "Okay."

"I'm Andy. If you need anything, just let me know. We'll be heading toward Amina soon where you can live without worry of being hurt."

He shook his head, "I want to stay. There's light here."

"Light?" Andy looked at him confused.

"Lots of good energy," he spoke, voice still barely above a whisper.

"I'm sure there's lots of good energy on Amina too. If you stay on the ship, you'll get dragged into the fighting."

"I want the fighting to end."

"So do I, but unfortunately we need to fight to stop the fighting."

He looked at her a moment trying to understand then gave a nod, "Then I want to help."

Andy sighed, "I'll have them see about training you. Then we can decide if it's still something you'd like to do."

He nodded silently, looking down at the ground.

Andy stood, heading out the door. After checking on the infirmary again, she headed out to find Kiba.

He was sitting in Tsukasa's chair, examining a tablet. Looking up, he gave her a tired smile. "Your brother wants to see you."

Andy sighed, "We'll pass Amina on the way to Eshana," she glanced at the map. "So we can drop the prisoners off then see what Ave wants."

"Alright." He wrote something on the pad, then set it aside. "This raid was faster than I thought it would be. At least, injuries were minimal and we didn't lose any prisoners." He paused a moment. "You getting weird vibes off that kid too or is it just me?"

"He is.. odd. But he seems interesting. He says he wants to stay and fight but I have the feeling he has no clue how. He is really quiet but maybe it's just because he's around new people?"

"Probably. Who knows how long he's been a prisoner. I'm not sure about fighting, but after Shiro's outburst, I'll let you handle it."

"I was wondering if he'd open up to someone else more than me? Who should I send in to talk to him?"

"Our resident teleporter maybe?" Kiba locked eyes with her. "His energy is strange. The only thing it's close to is Meiko and Ryon."

"Maybe he's a shifter then?" Andy looked thoughtful. "It doesn't really matter I guess, as long as he's not a threat. I figured Terui would be best to talk to but with him off ship.. guess I'll try Ryusei."

"Itsuki released him and Ryon to their quarters. Under strict orders to rest, but talking shouldn't be too stressful."

Andy nodded and headed out to Ryusei's room. She knocked on the door and waited a few moments.

Ryon opened the door, then embraced her. "I thought that bastard had hurt you."

Andy shook her head, "Fortunately he didn't get the chance."

The dragon moved back. "You here to see my partner?"

Andy nodded, "I want him to talk to someone, see if we can get this kid to open up."

Ryon smiled, allowing her inside. He turned, walking into the main room. "Ryu, Andy wants you to be a shrink to someone."

Ryusei's eyebrow shot up. "How did you know I studied that?"

Andy shook her head, "Kiba suggested you."

The porter rolled his eyes. "Your husband is sneaky, you know that? Who's this kid?"

"I don't know much, but he says he wants to stay and fight. He seems.. just a bit odd, very quiet. His energy is odd too, similar to a shifter so he might be one. I don't really know."

The men exchanged glances, then Ryusei asked "Where is he?"

"Last I checked the prisoners were all being given temporary quarters, so probably there."

"Alright. I'll find out and we'll talk to him." He slowly rose from his seat.

"Thank you," Andy smiled.

"No problem." He checked his tablet. "Looks like he's a few doors down. Are you coming with?"

"Should I? I didn't know if he'd open up more around someone else?"

"You could stay in the main room while we talk in the bedroom?" Ryusei and Ryon left the room, heading down the hall. They stopped in front of the prisoner's door.

Andy took a deep breath before knocking.

The door opened slowly, the teen peering out from behind the door.

"Hi. I'm Ryusei, this is my partner Ryon. We thought you might need a friend."

Ryon's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

The teen looked them over before looking at Andy. They could barely hear when he said, "I'm Kouichi."

"Kouichi, can we come in? Just to talk."

He nodded, letting the door open more, before heading to sit on the couch.

The three of them entered, Ryusei taking another seat as Ryon leaned against the wall.

Ryusei gave him a smile. "How do you like being free?"

"There's more light here," he said before adding, "It's better here than there."

"I hear that." Ryon spoke softly. "I was convinced I was going to die in that cell."

"Me too," Kouichi nodded slowly.

Ryusei looked at Ryon a moment, then asked "Where are you from?"

"Yelia."

Ryon's eyes darkened and he excused himself, leaving the room.

Kouichi had a hint of sadness to his voice, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. My partner just remembered something he had to do." Ryusei looked at Andy.

"Would you rather go back home?" Andy wondered.

He shook his head quickly, "The war brought too much darkness. Many of my kind died because of it."

Ryusei sighed in commiseration. "My planet no longer exists. My father's was abandoned during the war. We've all lost something or someone. We'll take care of you."

"Thank you," Kouichi nodded. He looked at Andy, "So I can stay?"

Andy sighed, "We still need to teach you to fight, but as long as you understand it's dangerous to be on the ship, then yes you can stay."

Finally, a small smile appeared on his lips.

Ryusei smiled back, then stood. "I'll let you relax now. You should come to the kitchen when you're hungry. She's the cook." He headed for the door.

Andy nodded, "Food will be done in about an hour, but if you get hungry outside of meal times there's always snacks ready." She followed Ryusei.

"Thank you."

Once they were in the hall, Andy looked at Ryusei, "What was that about?"

"You mean my partner disappearing? I don't have a clue." He scowled. "Just didn't want Kouichi to freak out."

Andy nodded, "Thank you. Why don't we go see what is up with your dragon?"

"He's probably back at our quarters." Ryusei headed back, frowning. When he arrived, he opened the door. "Hey scaly, what's the big idea of running off?"

Ryon sighed. "Sorry. I just didn't want to say anything to out him."

"So you know of his planet?"

"Ever wanted to see a unicorn?"

Andy's eyes lit up, "There's real unicorns?"

"You just spent time with one." Ryon gave her a small smile.

"So he's kind of like you, and can turn into only one thing.. That's cool."

"There are differences. I am a human who can shift. He's a unicorn who shifts to human. More like the Faes and their glamour."

Andy nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, there aren't many of them anymore. The Empire liked researching them. They hide now."

"Hopefully he'll learn he can trust us."

"He seems to be starting to. He might like to hang out with Shiro."

Andy nodded, "I'll suggest it to Shiro. Thank you for helping."

Both men grinned. "How could we say no?"

Andy smiled before heading out the door.

After stopping at Amina, Andy looked at Kiba, "Still a few days to get home. Wonder what Ave wants?"

Kiba frowned. "He sent another message, but I couldn't read it. Getting a bad feeling."

Andy sighed, "Well, hopefully whatever it is will be fine until we get there."

Kiba handed her his tablet. On it, a message in a language she recognized.

She froze as she read it, her hand starting to shake making her almost drop the tablet.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" Kiba's voice was worried.

"My mom's been kidnapped."

"Madrelan? Or someone else?"

"Empire apparently."

"Assholes. Why don't we go alone? We can get her back quietly."

Andy nodded, trying to not panic, "Alright."

He touched his comm, speaking quietly to Yoshi, then shut it off. "Okay. Told them we were going to see your brother about planet business and that we'd be gone a few days."

"We need to make sure Jack will watch Mai."

"Get a fighter ready. I'll handle it." He headed down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Andy went and got the fighter ready then waited for Kiba.

He soon climbed in with a smile. "Jack is more than happy right now. Let's go rescue your mom."

Andy nodded before pressing the launch sequence and taking off. She soon set it to autopilot.

"I wonder why they wanted her though? For Eshana? Because of me?"

"We'll find out. It might be something completely different." Kiba shrugged, taking one of her hands and squeezing softly. "Just stay calm."

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

When they arrived, Andy rushed toward the house. Avery was standing in the kitchen holding a note.

"What's that?"

"They say if you go finish healing this person, they'll free her."

Andy nodded and looked at the paper.

Kiba let out a growl. "That's one of the Prince's advisors. We never found his body after we disposed of the Prince." He looked at her. "You know they're lying right? And that you aren't going alone?"

Andy sighed, "I could have them agree to let her go before I heal him?" She took a deep breath, "I just don't want her getting hurt if something goes wrong."

"I could grab her while you do your thing? Although they won't like being drained instead of healed." He chuckled.

Andy nodded, "Sounds like a decent plan."

"Let's go then."

They headed to the location listed in the note, Andy trying to stay calm and focused.

Kiba put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine." He kissed her cheek, then moved around the building.

Andy entered slowly, looking around for any sign of her mother or the kidnappers. Finally, she spotted someone, "I'm here, let her go."

A man emerged from the shadows. "If you heal him, both of you are free to go."

"Let me see her first. I want to know she's safe."

"Of course." He extended a tablet to her.

Her mom looked okay, just tired, sitting in a dark lonely cell.

Andy sighed, "Alright. Who am I healing?"

"A friend of your father's." The man led her to an infirmary, where another man lay on a bed. He was pale and sickly looking, the diagnostic readout troubling.

Andy scanned him over. She started pushing energy into him very slowly, biding her time.

Kiba made his way toward the cell, moving slowly. He hadn't seen any guards and he was jumpy. Finally he got there and began to pick the lock. Suddenly a jolt of electricity ripped through him. He shook violently, then collapsed to the floor.

"How long?" The first man asked, tapping his fingers impatiently.

Andy sighed, starting to actually attempting to heal the man, worried something happened to Kiba. She struggled to heal him, since he was septic. She focused on trying to fight the infection, draining energy from the planet below. It took a few hours to dispel the infection. "He's going to need to be on antibiotics for a while, but he's not going to die now."

The man smiled. "I knew you could do it. Now come with us and your mother goes free." The smile turned cruel. "If you're waiting on your partner, you shouldn't."

Andy sighed, "Let them both go and I will go without a fight."

"That's not the way this works. But since you did heal him.." He showed her the tablet again, where her mother was being released.

Andy's eyes started glowing and she quickly drained the man talking.

"Andy?" Mariana's voice came from the tablet.

"Mom!" Andy looked at it.

"Andy, I can't get back into the cell. It locked automatically. Kiba's in there and he's dying!"

"I'm on my way." She headed out of the room she was in, running down halls looking for them. Finally she found them. She shot at the lock on the door a few times eventually getting it to open. She rushed in and knelt beside Kiba to scan him over.

Several deep stab wounds pulsed blood slowly onto the floor. Kiba was pale,his voice almost inaudible. "Sorry sweetheart..got caught.."

"It's okay," Andy assured. She pulled energy in and tried to close up the wounds. She focused on healing him up, then spent more time rebuilding new blood cells to start replacing some of what he lost.

"What happened with..the man you were supposed to heal?" Kiba's eyes were half closed, still pale but looking better.

Andy cursed, "I healed him but then I was so focused on getting to you I left him there. If he's still there we can take him out on our way out."

"You need to get out of here. No idea if there's anyone hanging around. I'll just slow you down. Get your mom safe."

"I'm not leaving you," Andy said before standing and lifting him up. She headed out of the cell and looked at her mom, "Let's go."

They headed out of the room, heading down the hall toward the exit.

Kiba lost consciousness as they reached it, laying limp in the air.

They left the building, hurrying away to safety. Back at their house, Avery greeted them both with a hug before Andy took Kiba to a bedroom for him to rest.

Her comm chimed.

She answered, "What's up?"

"Why isn't Kiba answering his comm?" Tsukasa's voice was strained, pain coloring the words.

"He got hurt and is currently out, sorry. What's going on?"

"Madrelan attacked the last prison. No survivors. Then he decided to follow up by attacking us. We're heading your way to do repairs."

"Alright. Let me know if anything changes."

"See you in a few hours. If Kiba's stable, you can help Suki."


	45. Chapter 45

The Shori landed hard, one engine still smoking. The ramp came down and Tsukasa walked down, listing heavily to the left. Yoshi was close behind, grumbling under his breath about stubborn captains and tapping furiously at his tablet. Ryusei and Ryon were next, Kouichi between them. Jack and Shiro following with Mai. The toddler was entranced with the illusions of butterflies the hybrid had conjured until she saw Andy. "Mommy!"

Andy smiled and crouched, hugging her before lifting the toddler and looking at Tsukasa, "So what's the status?"

"It'll be a few hours before the engines are repaired. Luckily, almost all the injuries are minor. Only a few serious."

Andy nodded, "I'll help Itsuki then. Feel free to go to the house, Mom is cooking." She kissed Mai before setting her back down by the Faes.

Yoshi waved everyone ahead, dragging Tsukasa back up the ramp.

Andy headed up the ramp, starting to go to the infirmary.

Itsuki gave her an absent wave as he tried to convince Daiki to get treated. The hacker was pale and shaky, one side of his face covered in blood. Rei lay on another bed unconscious. Yoshi quickly entered behind her, grabbed some bandages and ducked out again.

Andy went over to Daiki, "What happened?"

"One of Madrelan's assholes rammed into the bay. He managed to get out of his fighter and we fought. I won." He grimaced as he tried to take a deep breath.

"Just relax for now," she said gently before starting to heal his injuries. When she was done, she helped to clean the blood off of him before moving over to Rei. She spent a while working on him before finally stepping away.

Itsuki gave her a grateful smile before glancing at Yoshi, who was throwing some empty bandage rolls away. "You should force him in here."

"You can keep dreaming. I can't even keep him in his room. Between the bullet he took and these new injuries, I'm ready to relieve him of command."

Andy went to the cabinet before handing Yoshi a syringe, "Knock him out then."

He grinned at her. "Good idea. Then I'll drag him in here."

She nodded, "It shouldn't take too long for me to heal him up."

Yoshi left the infirmary.

Ten minutes later, her comm chimed.

"Yeah?"

"I don't dare move him. His breathing sounds bad. Can you come here instead?"

"Be right there." She headed down the hall, finding them and shaking her head, "Why is he so stubborn?"

"His last name is Kadoya. Self explanatory." Yoshi gave her a wry grin. "He got thrown into a wall when the engine exploded. We wrapped his ribs, but either they were worse than we thought or him moving around did something, because his breathing just got wheezy on one side. Just glad his stitches haven't broken. He shouldn't have been up yet."

Andy nodded, scanning him over before shaking her head again, "Yeah, he definitely shouldn't have been up." Her eyes glowed as she started drawing in energy to heal him. After about an hour she finally looked back at Yoshi, "He should be okay now."

"I'm tempted to keep him drugged." Yoshi chuckled, brushing a hand through his lover's hair.

"I'm sure we can manage for a while while he rests," Andy smiled. "If you do actually want to, get more sedative from Itsuki. He probably needs to stay resting a while anyway."

Yoshi smirked at her, then jerked his head towards the door. "How's the oldest idiot?"

"He was hurt pretty badly but he should be okay now. He should still be asleep at the house."

"Go see your daughter before the Fae steal her for good. She's taken a real liking to Shiro. And your newest stray too, as a matter of fact."

Andy chuckled, "Alright. I'll be at the house then. Call me if anything happens." She headed out the door.

Ryusei was leaning against the Shori's hull, watching Mai climb all over Ryon. He was in dragon form, lying in the sand and sunning himself. Kouichi sat nearby, face upturned and a smile on his face.

Andy grinned as she watched, standing by Ryusei. "How's everything?"

"Remember when Hibiki got drunk and we couldn't shut him up? Turns out our newest member is the same way without the alcohol."

Andy chuckled, "Well I'm glad he's talking finally."

"So am I, just wish he'd change subjects occasionally." His eyes drifted to Shiro and Zal.

Andy raised an eyebrow, "What's he talking about?"

"Apparently, unicorns and Light Fae get along _really_ well. If you get my drift. Except Kouichi is too nervous to ask." He bit his lip in an effort not to laugh.

Andy smirked, "Has he told Shiro he's a unicorn?"

"Didn't have to. Shiro took one look and knew immediately. Something about being able to see glamour. He told Zal he was really hoping Kouichi asked first."

"Shiro too nervous too?"

"Like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." The teleporter finally started to laugh. "They keep dancing around and glancing at each other. We were considering locking them in the brig together."

Andy chuckled, "They're young, give them time to figure it out."

Kiba suddenly appeared, his eyes searching for her.

Andy approached, "You okay?"

"Mostly. Little woozy but nothing big. What the hell happened to the ship?"

"Madrelan attacked it after attacking another prison.."

"Son of a bitch! Is everyone okay?" He winced slightly.

"They should be, just a few are still unconscious."

"Your mom is amazing. When I was tossed into her cell, she tried to heal me even though she looked about to drop. Now she looks normal."

Andy nodded, "She is pretty great, isn't she?" She turned her eyes back to watching Mai.

"I'm surprised he lets her do that." He watched as Mai started playing with Ryon's wings.

The dragon laughed as the toddler tried to get him to fly. "Not a chance, little one. Your mom is supposed to heal me, not _be_ the cause of my injuries."

Andy smiled, "I feel like she was just born, how is she so big already?"

"Time flies when you're having fun. Or being chased around the universe." Kiba gave her a crooked smile as Mariana waved. "Guess the food's done."

Andy nodded and went over to Ryon, scooping Mai up, "It's time to eat, you can play more later."

Ryon shifted, his hair falling into his eyes. "Think there's enough?" He quickly tied it back as Ryusei chuckled. "Good question. I don't want to get in trouble for bringing the never ending stomach to dinner."

"I'm sure mom cooked extra," Andy chuckled before starting to head to the house.

Kouichi smiled shyly as Shiro winked at him. The hybrid resolutely marched over and extended his hand.

Kouichi smiled and accepted it, standing to his feet. They began walking without letting go.

After dinner, they headed out to the beach and started a fire. Andy stared at it crackling, half lost in memories. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the roar of engines approaching. Looking up, there were three transport ships approaching.

Kiba followed her stare and cursed violently. He hit his comm. "We have transports approaching! Battle stations!"

The crew rushed inside the Shori, grabbing weapons and ammunition. They huddled around Kiba and Andy expectedly.

Andy took a deep breath, "There's a good chance this is connected with Madrelan. Once they start firing and we know for sure they're our enemy, wipe them out."

The crew acknowledged, taking defensive positions. Ryon shifted, exhaling flame from his mouth warningly.

Andy started focusing on the transports, cursing when they started firing. As they landed, she rushed forward, eyes glowing as she started taking down enemies.

Meiko ran ahead, shifted into a lion, slicing through them with her claws. The rest of the H team followed behind and started shooting.

Ryon took to the sky, blowing flames as Ryusei fired at the engines. One transport spun wildly as the pair punched a hole through its side. It crashed a few feet from the fire, confused troops spilling out.

Kiba transformed, firing his pistol as he ran forward and was lost in the crowd.

The fae were throwing their magic, Shiro glowing as he shot streams of electricity at the shaken troops.

Ryusei and Ryon were dodging laser fire. A missile connected with Ryon's left wing as a barrage of fire knocked Ryusei from his back. The teleporter fell, landing in the water and disappearing as the dragon crashed heavily to the sand.

Hikaru watched, diving into the water to find Ryusei. He finally dragged him up onto the sand before heading back into the battle.

Andy dodged hits as she kept dropping soldiers left and right.

Kouichi kept aiming, trying to take down soldiers but struggling. He took a deep breath, focusing a moment as he slowly started to shift. Soon, a large winged unicorn appeared with white and black hair and feathers. He ran ahead, ramming into the enemies, stomping on them with his hooves.

Andy watched in amazement for a moment before she was hit by a stray bullet, pulling her back to what she was supposed to be doing. She pushed through the pain in her side, focusing on continuing to drain soldiers.

The twins ran past her, attacking soldiers. They moved in unison,dropping their attackers with swords. They disappeared from her view as a horde of soldiers charged them.

The Nightstalkers appeared beside her, worse for wear. Jade and Leo were bleeding from multiple places, supporting an unconscious Kenji.

"Watch yourself. Some of the bastards are shooting poison darts." Jade gently moved his team mate to a fight free area.

"Start getting the injured to the house, my family can start healing them," Andy ordered. She held her side, blood oozing out around her hand. She pushed forward, pausing when she thought she spotted Madrelan.

The tall blonde stood on a ramp, looking down on the battle with a demented smile. "Kill the vermin! Except for that witch woman leading them. She's mine."

Andy made her way toward him, taking out soldiers as she did so. She stood at the bottom of the ramp, glaring at him and aiming with her pistol, eyes still glowing as she tried to focus on his energy as well.

He saw her and laughed. "You've accepted your fate, I see. Smart witch. First, my soldiers will slaughter your crew, then we will have a little chat about peace." He looked up as Kiba joined Andy. "I want to show you why it's smarter to join me than fight." He locked eyes with Kiba.

Kiba suddenly put his sword to his own throat, his hands shaking. "Andy.. I can't control my body…" The blade began to sink into his skin as he grew more he slashed down, blood gushing from the wound. He looked at Andy sadly, then dropped as Madrelan laughed madly.

Andy shot repeatedly at Madrelan, knocking him down to the ground before kneeling beside Kiba and trying to heal the wound.

Madrelan shakily stood, blood staining his clothing. "You'll pay for that." He tried to reach for her.

She used her telekinesis and threw him far, into a group of soldiers as she continued trying to save her husband.

Kiba's eyes were glassy, his breathing rapid as the blood continued to pool around him. "I'm sorry.. I was trying..back up.."

"It's okay, don't be sorry," she spoke gently, beginning to pull life force energy from the soldiers around her to heal Kiba faster.

He tried to smile but lost consciousness, his head rolling to the side.

There was a sudden explosion from the landed transport, troops flying in every direction. Daiki emerged from inside, managing a few steps before collapsing face down on the sand.

Andy finally got Kiba to stop bleeding and rushed him over to the house before heading back to the battlefield. She knelt by Daiki to check on him, hoping he was still alive.

His chest rose erratically. There was shrapnel sticking out of his back, blood flowing freely over severe burns. He shuddered once under her hand before going completely still.

Focusing on drawing energy from the planet below, she pulled energy in as fast as possible to try to heal his wounds. She removed the shrapnel carefully, closing that hole before focusing on the burns. She then focused life force energy into him, getting his heart and breathing stabilized. After getting him to the house, she headed out again, starting to take down more soldiers. She felt herself growing dizzy, the pain in her side growing worse as she continued to move.

Then it was quiet. The ground was littered with black uniforms. There was no movement from any of them. Madrelan lay near her, his throat slashed open, his eyes staring into space.

Two silver and blue clad bodies lay next to him, horribly injured.

Andy called Itsuki to start helping the injured before kneeling beside the twins. She spent the next hour working on them, finally getting them stable and handed off to Itsuki before going forward. She noticed a figure in maroon and rushed to his side. She knelt beside Ryon and Ryusei and started to check them over.

Ryon was unconscious, both arms broken. He had several wounds to his abdomen and chest. His head had a deep gash in the back.

Ryusei wasn't breathing. He had half a dozen laser burns scattered over his neck and chest. His skin was cold, his lips dark blue.

Andy focused on Ryon first, healing up his head, chest and abdomen before working on the broken bones.

She moved to Ryusei, dizziness taking over her. She sat down beside him, trying to keep her focus. She healed up the burns and then focused on gathering some of the life force energy from the planet to try to revive him. She finally got him to start breathing, even though it was a struggle. She stood, swaying, trying to look for more injured crew members.

She didn't see anyone as she stumbled toward the house. She entered slowly, leaning on the doorframe a moment before making her way in. She soon found her mom, sitting near an unbreathing Kenji. She moved over to him, trying to focus enough to scan him over. A lot of his injuries were healed, but her mom hadn't been able to save him. Andy focused life force energy into him, trying to get him to start breathing.

He twitched very slowly, his chest shakily rising. He coughed and let out a whimper. Glassy eyes opened, trying to focus on her. His skin was flushed, yet he shivered.

"Hey, it's okay," Andy said softly, pain lacing her words. She continued to scan him, noticing the poison in his body. She mentally cursed, "I'll be right back, okay?" She headed back out to the battlefield, searching for Madrelan to see if he'd have the antidote. She stumbled as she walked, struggling to keep herself upright and conscious. She found him, searching his pockets and finally finding the antidote. She started back to the house, getting in and injecting the antidote into Kenji's arm as she knelt by the bed, trying to focus. She scanned him over, making sure it was working before she tried to stand, falling to the floor.

Mariana gently laid a hand on her shoulder . "Rest. Everyone is stable right now. Sleep while I heal you."

Andy nodded, standing slowly, using the wall as a crutch as she made her way to her room. As soon as she made it to the bed, she was unconscious.

Andy woke slowly, trying to remember what happened. She shot up quickly, worried about her friends.

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow, gently pushing her down. "Take it easy. Everyone's alive."

She calmed down a bit and nodded, "How are you feeling?"

"Little pissed at Yoshi for drugging me. I missed the fight." He gave an aggravated look towards the door. "Although I did get to set the bastard's body on fire."

"Don't blame Yoshi, it was my idea," Andy chuckled softly. "Sorry, we just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, now it's my turn. Some of us are up, but most are still mom is keeping an eye on a few of our more worrisome members, but no one is actively dying."

Andy nodded, laying back with a yawn. "You think this is it? The end of the war?"

"Madrelan's gone so, yeah I do. There may be sporadic fighting still, but with the Empire having been absorbed and defeated, it's over." He stared into the distance distractedly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The war is over.. I'm trying to wrap my head around it. After everything, it's over. And we won. I was really starting to believe it was never ending. That one of these times, I'd die for good and someone would just take my place." He rubbed his face slowly. "Yet, we made it through. I wonder though, do you think the dead are at peace now?"

"I'm sure they are," Andy gave a small smile.

He returned it before shaking his head. "If you're up for it, you can sit with Kiba. He's in the next room with the serious cases."

Andy pushed herself off the bed with a wince, before making it to the other room. She checked the others over before sitting beside Kiba.

Kiba's throat was bandaged, his breathing steady. He looked outwardly calm until you saw his eyelids. They were moving furiously back and forth, then tears began leaking onto the pillow.

Andy focused on his mind, trying to get into his dream. She closed her eyes, reopening them in a different location.

He cradled a dream version of herself, sobbing hysterically. She was almost unrecognizable, horrible injuries on her body. Madrelan stood laughing wildly. "She's dead and the universe is mine! And no one but you knows she did it under my control.. And no one will."

The dictator locked eyes with Kiba, forcing him to pick up the sword lying discarded nearby. "Die."

Kiba jerkily aimed the sword at his heart, fighting the command as it got closer to his chest. "I refuse!"

"Go ahead. Refuse all you want. Doesn't change the outcome."

The sword began to penetrate the skin under Kiba's jumpsuit as he vainly attempted to stop it.

Andy rushed forward, grabbing onto his hand to stop him, "Kiba, wake up. This isn't real."

"Sweetheart." The word was anguished. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him..I tried, but I couldn't and now you're…" The tears drowned out the rest of the sentence, the sword moving deeper slowly. Blood began to trickle from his lips as the dream version of Madrelan laughed happily.

"Kiba, please! This is a dream. I'm alive," Andy spoke, tears in her eyes as she tried to stop the sword.

"He was right there. He said he was going to kill you..How?" The sword paused, Kiba's eyes searching her face.

"I killed him first. Everything is fine. He's gone, the war is over."

He was shocked into silence for a moment, then he cupped her cheek with a soft smile. "We survived? Really?"

"Really," she smiled back at him.

The dream Madrelan suddenly yelled, disappearing.

Kiba tried to pull the sword out, but it wouldn't budge. He gave her a frightened look.

Andy pulled on it, hoping to free him from it.

Madrelan suddenly reappeared beside Kiba, snarling. "I am a god! No witch can kill me!" He backhanded Andy with one hand as he shoved the sword all the way through Kiba with the other. The tip of it emerged out Kiba's back, his eyes wide as blood gushed from his lips.

Outside, he stiffened, arching his back. He began shaking, his vitals plummeting quickly.

Andy pushed herself up, eyes glowing as she glared at Madrelan, starting to drain his energy.

The dictator's face grew horrified and he began backing away as Kiba crumpled.

Andy increased the speed, pulling in all the energy she could from him before moving to Kiba's side. She pulled the sword from him and began pushing in energy to try to close the wounds. She focused some of her life force energy in as well, hoping it would help stabilize him.

Mariana gritted her teeth. "We are _not_ letting you go." She focused harder, pouring as much energy as she dared. She only let up when his vitals were finally as close to normal as she could expect. She looked at Andy's motionless form with a sigh.

Andy finally got the dream version of Kiba stable, sitting beside him to keep an eye on him.


	46. Chapter 46

Hey all, thanks for reading! If you've enjoyed the story so far, give a follow because we're going to be adding a few extra chapters eventually! If you enjoyed Andy and Kiba, you can check out our story Healing Star which is set in the Kyuranger universe and we have a new one in the works about detectives!

Again, thank you so much for reading, we really appreciate it and all of you guys who've liked or followed!

_3 years later_

Kiba stretched with a yawn. He glanced over at a still asleep Andy, smiling softly. He climbed out of bed, careful not to wake her before slipping under the drapes to look out the window.

Amina was bustling, everyone up and moving. He glimpsed a few crew members heading for the main city buildings, kids heading for school. He smiled at seeing everyone finally happy.

Andy rolled over, noticing Kiba was missing. She sat up and spotted him, smiling. She stood and went over to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

She then headed to the kitchen, pulling out ingredients and starting to make breakfast.

Mai came running in, smelling the food.

"Morning, baby," Andy bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Morning, Mommy," she climbed up into a chair and waited.

Andy poured her some juice before putting a small plate of food in front of her. She then made her and Kiba plates before sitting down.

Kiba entered, kissing Mai on top of her head before sitting down beside Andy. "Morning sweetheart."

Andy smiled, "Morning. What do you have planned for the day?"

"Not much. Quick security meeting, then free. What's on your agenda?"

"Meetings with Akasa, video call with Ave to get updates on Eshana. The usual," she replied.

He nodded, then checked his watch. "Got ten minutes before Mai has to be at school. Don't forget it's parent night."

Andy rolled her eyes, "Right. I'll try not to forget." She finished up her food and threw the plates in the sink before looking at Mai, "Grab your bag."

The girl soon reappeared with a pink backpack on her shoulders.

"I'll see you later." Kiba gave her a kiss, grabbing Mai into his arms and tickling her. "Say bye to Mommy."

Mai waved at Andy and Andy came over and gave her another kiss, "Have fun at school."

The two of them disappeared out the door.

As Andy walked to her office, she smiled at the people passing by. When she was young she never imagined a war was raging across the universe, but now, she was glad that there was peace, not just for Eshana, but for everyone.


	47. Chapter 47

So I had to write a short story for one of my classes, and I decided to take Hikaru and write more about his story. Hope you enjoy! – A.R.

Hikaru's Story

It was a warm sunny day on Makara, the town of Aquarin was bustling. Business people heading to work and Empire troops heading to their shifts. The troops were usually just guarding the Empire training base located in the middle of the town, but occasionally they'd have to settle uprisings from the people.

The Empire ruled many planets across the galaxy and was taking more by the day. Their main enemy, the resistance, was fighting them any chance they could get. The Emperor's goal of controlling all the planets in the universe was slowly becoming a reality though. Some planets fought hard against the Empire, leading to losses on both sides, but Makara stopped fighting years ago, letting the Empire rule them. It had been pretty peaceful ever since, and that was all many of the younger citizens had ever known. One of those citizens was Hikaru.

Hikaru raced down the stairs and slid into the chair at the table, "Morning."

"Morning," his older brother Tadashi smiled.

"I'm thinking about heading out to the reef tonight. There's a group of us going."

Tadashi's expression turned icy, "It's dangerous for us to be out there. You never know who'll be watching. I can't lose you too."

Hikaru sighed, "It'll be fine. You aren't going to lose me."

Tadashi looked at his brother with worry, "I just wish you'd listen to me. I _am_ your guardian, you know."

"I know, I know," Hikaru answered, sweeping his bangs from his face before filling up a plate of food. "I'm almost an adult though."

"But you aren't one just yet."

Hikaru sighed, "I'm heading to the reef to see my friends. I promise I'll be careful."

Tadashi finished up eating his own food in silence, standing to put his plate in the sink. "I have to get going, my shift starts in ten."

"Be careful."

"I will. I'm just on guard duty again, and you know we rarely ever have attacks around here, at least not any big ones," he ruffled Hikaru's hair. Hikaru nodded at the comment, continuing to eat as his brother left the house. After finishing his own food, he headed down to the docks with his fishing pole. Smelling the fresh salty air, he closed his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath to enjoy it. He felt the sun on his cheeks, so he grabbed sunscreen from his bag and applied it to prevent being burned. The smells from the sunscreen and the ocean mixed wonderfully around him. They were two of his favorite scents in the world, he thought to himself before casting his line in.

He sat there for hours without a bite, annoyed that he had to fish the hard way. He could easily just get into the water and net up some food, but of course, his brother didn't allow it. He eventually glanced around, checking for anyone else, before reaching into the cool liquid and quickly pulling out a fish. He did it a couple more times before heading home to clean them and start preparing for dinner.

He ate his, enjoying tasting the spices he had added then saved the leftovers for his brother before heading back out toward the beach. He glanced around, making sure no one was watching before he dove into the ocean. Seconds later, his legs started to turn, going from their regular color, to a light blue, before fully becoming a tail. The sunlight beaming through the water made the light blue and purple scales sparkle, and he quickly headed off toward the reef.

Tadashi hid behind a wall in the base, listening to a group of men speaking. The first one spoke, "We'll go out there with nets, catch them all, and then they'll get sent off for research."

Another soon spoke up, "How do you know they'll be at the reef?"

"We have some intel from a trusted source," the first one smirked.

Tadashi's eyes widened before he ran off, heading to the water. He jumped in, his bright red tail appearing before he swam quickly toward his brother's location.

"I'm surprised you showed up," Hikaru smiled, surrounded by a few colorful merpeople.

"We have to go, now!" Tadashi exclaimed before looking at Hikaru's friends who were swimming around, "The Empire is going to attack the reef, they're mermaid hunting."

A wave of panic rushed over Hikaru before he nodded and started swimming toward their home.

Three large boats appeared, traveling out the mile from the shore to the reef.

Soon, a net was flung into the water, Tadashi getting trapped in it. "Run, Hikaru! Get out of here!"

Hikaru turned in shock, trying and failing to save his brother, before swimming downward, deeper into the water. He found one of his hiding spots, a dark hidden underwater cave, and stayed there crying for what felt like hours. When he finally came back up toward the surface, it was dark, so he snuck out of the water and made it back to the house.

He paced in the living room, full of fear, unsure what to do to save his brother. He doubted the merpeople captured would be kept on the planet, so he had to find a way off. The only way he could think of: The Empire.

Looking up at the pictures on the wall, he tried to keep himself calm. He didn't know what he'd do without Tadashi. It had been just the two of them since their parents were taken a few years before, and though they had their fights, Tadashi was his best friend. He ended up falling asleep on the couch, wrapping a blanket around him that faintly smelled like Tadashi.

First thing in the morning, he combed his hair, staring into the mirror with his dark brown eyes. He hoped his plan would work. He headed to the Empire base, meeting with a few soldiers to get signed up to fight.

"Are you old enough? You look twelve," one laughed.

"I'm eighteen," the boy lied, raising his age by two years.

"Well, you're all set," another finished filling out some papers and handed a couple over. "Go here to get your uniform, and then tomorrow morning you'll be sent out with the other new recruits to go to training," he circled a location on the base map.

Hikaru headed home, packing up a few belongings into a small bag. He grabbed a family picture, one with Tadashi and their parents, staring sadly at it for a while before shoving it in.

In the morning, he woke up feeling nervous, unsure what to expect. Tadashi never told him much about his job, so he didn't know what the Empire would be like to work for. He headed to the base, climbed into the transport pod with the other recruits, and was launched into space.

It was the first time he'd been off his planet and he was surprised to see the stars so close. He had no idea where they would be training, but he knew it was a closer step to finding his brother than just staying on Makara.

In a few hours, the pod landed at its destination. Hikaru frowned, not seeing any water sources in sight. He climbed out of the pod, surprised at how hot the planet was. He followed the group along, meeting up with other groups of new recruits. Soon, he was assigned quarters and released for the day.

He wandered the new base, trying to find his way around the large buildings and training areas. Eventually, he made it to the dining hall. He quietly got his food and sat down in a corner, watching the others enter the room. Two slightly older boys approached, one with light brown hair, the other with black hair. They gave him a smile.

"I'm Hiroki," the one with light brown hair introduced. "And this is Hibiki."

"Nice to meet you," Hikaru nodded before introducing himself.

"Where are you from? We're from Sotra."

"Makara," Hikaru answered.

The next while they kept talking, getting to know each other a bit more.

Upon arriving to his quarters, he realized Hibiki and Hiroki were also assigned to the same room. He smiled at them, taking the single bed, as they took the set of bunk beds.

"So why did you join?" Hikaru wondered.

"Everyone on our planet joins when they're old enough," Hiroki answered. "What about you?"

Hikaru shook his head, "It's a long story. I don't really want to talk about it."

Hibiki and Hiroki nodded in understanding.

Over the next few weeks, they trained in different fighting techniques, learning skills that would help them in battle.

They sat around during their free time, playing card games.

Hikaru laughed, "I swear I'm not cheating, how can you guys keep losing?"

There was a sudden knock on their door which pulled them from their fun, "You three are being assigned a mission, you'll get your exact orders in the morning, but you leave at 0800."

Hiroki nodded before closing the door back up. "I wonder where we are going?"

"Hopefully somewhere that isn't as hot," Hibiki spoke up from in front of a fan.

Hikaru laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling and hoping that wherever it was they were going was closer to Tadashi.

Come morning, they received their orders, climbing into a pod and heading off. Soon though, they were being fired upon.

"What's happening?" Hikaru asked their team leader.

"Looks like a resistance fighter," Hiroki answered as he tried to maneuver the pod from being hit.

The pod rocked violently as it took a hit. "We've lost engine power," Hibiki informed.

"Buckle in and prepare for a crash landing," Hiroki ordered.

Hikaru pushed himself back into the seat, buckling the straps around him as he stared out the window, unsure if they'd make it through the crash.

Soon, another hit struck, and the lights went dark. They tumbled through space, approaching a nearby planet. Hikaru was thrown about in his seat, hitting his head hard on the headrest. The ship finally hit the surface, and he realized they were still moving. He tried to make sense of it as he looked out the window. He then noticed they were sinking in the water. He checked his head and noticed his hair was starting to get matted with blood. He shook his head, working on getting to Hiroki and Hibiki and getting them freed. Both men were in their seats unconscious. Water started slowly seeping in, and he quickly pushed the hatch open and grabbed them as the water rushed into the pod making it sink faster. His tail appeared and he swam upward, trying to get his friends to the air. He struggled to keep them both upright in the water, pulling one by each arm. He had trouble trying to swim with them but finally found an empty beach. He pushed them onto the sand, listening to their breathing to make sure they hadn't inhaled too much water. He was so focused on helping them, he didn't realize his tail was still showing.

Soon, Hiroki started to blink his eyes open, coughing quickly. He glanced around and stared in shock at Hikaru. "You're a mermaid?"

"Merman, actually," Hikaru said nervously before turning his legs back to normal. "Please don't tell them. They'll take me away, just like him."

"Him?" Hiroki looked at the merman in confusion.

"My brother. That's why I really joined, was to look for him. The Empire kidnapped him."

Hiroki nodded in understanding as he moved to check Hibiki. "We don't have issues with non-humans, so we won't tell anyone. Just be careful."

"We landed in the water, I had to get you guys out quickly," Hikaru informed.

"Thanks."

Hibiki groaned as he started to move.

"Good to see you're with us," Hiroki spoke.

Hibiki's eyes fluttered open and he nodded, "What happened?"

"Hikaru saved us."

Hikaru stood, looking around, "What do we do now?"

"Let's figure out where we are. If there's an Empire base, we can get help there."

They walked for a few miles, finally spotting a large building in the distance. They approached, finally giving sighs of relief when they saw Empire troops protecting it.

They entered slowly, unsure what they were getting themselves into.

Hikaru gave a small smile when he realized they were in a research center, "How lucky are we to have landed here?"

"I'd rather have not crashed," Hibiki shook his head.

Blending in with the other guards as they made their way through the building. They walked long hallways, passing multiple rooms on both sides, glancing into them in search for Tadashi.

Finally, they came to a large room, a clear, giant pool in the center. Hikaru looked in, seeing a few mermaids tied up. He growled, looking up at the scientist in the room. Glancing back at his teammates, he sighed, going back to their sides.

"He's not here."

"You might not like it, but he might be gone already," Hiroki said sadly.

Hikaru shook his head, "He can't be…"

Hibiki put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We might be able to find something in the computer systems under his name. They might have moved him to a different facility or a different room?"

Hikaru nodded, heading out to one of the other rooms. He went to a computer console and started it up, searching by name first. After nothing came up, he typed in 'Merpeople' to see what would show. His face turned red with rage as he found them listed by numbers.

"They don't even have them named, they've degraded them to animal status."

"It's the Empire, what do you expect?" Hiroki sighed. "They look down on non-humans."

"How can you stand to work for them?"

"It's either join them or die, and maybe I'm just a coward but I'd rather not die."

Hibiki nodded, "If we're describing it like that, then I'm a coward."

"I only joined to find my brother. How can anyone seriously support this type of treatment of other living beings?"

Hikaru sighed and started through the information. Hiroki kept guard, but luckily no one came by to question what they were doing. Hikaru scrolled through each number, growing sicker by the minute as he saw before and after pictures. The before pictures were normal, mermaids and mermen bound up. The after were all different, some cut open for dissections, some covered in bruises and beaten.

Hikaru searched through a couple hundred, finally coming to 233. He gasped when he saw his brother tied up, chained to the side of the pool. He braced himself for the after pictures, finally clicking the button to look. Tadashi surprisingly looked normal, like he was fast asleep. He read into the file, finding that they tested a few different poisons on him.

Hikaru's eyes filled with tears before he started to sob, "He's gone."

"I'm sorry," Hibiki came to his side.

"Someday, we'll shut this place down. And all the places like it. But for now, we need to get out of here," Hiroki decided.

Hikaru nodded slowly, trying to calm his breathing.

He wanted to attack the scientists, and shut the place down now, but he knew they were outnumbered. They headed back out to their transport ship, setting course for the training base they had originally flown out from. They never actually finished their mission, but at least Hikaru now had answers.

"I promise, as long as we're a team, we'll fight to avenge your brother," Hiroki spoke once he set the ship to autopilot.

"Thanks," Hikaru said sadly as he thought of home. "I guess nothing will be the same now, will it?"

"You might not have your real family, but you have us. You aren't alone," Hibiki assured.

"And we're going to fight for peace. No longer will we be cowards. But we must be smart about it. I've heard rumors of a peace movement starting up in both the Empire and resistance. Maybe we'll be able to find some of them soon," Hiroki informed.

Hikaru nodded, starting to daydream about what a peaceful universe would look like.

One Year Later:

The Empire was taken over by a new Empress, Andy, who was kind and wanted peace for the universe. She took out her father to take control and tried to lead the Empire in a new way. However, most of the Empire did not approve of her choices. Finally, after a bigger threat came against both the resistance and the Empire, the two sides decided to work together for the time being.

Andy visited the training base where Hikaru and his friends were located, looking for a team to take with her as they fought their new enemy. She met them and instantly clicked, especially after finally learning they wanted peace between both sides as well, so they joined up with her crew who was made of a mix of both non-humans and humans.

Hikaru opened the door to his room when he heard a knock.

"There's a research facility being attacked," General Akasa informed. "The Empress wants you to go."

"The H team is ready to go," Akasa smiled at Andy when they got down to the transport bay.

"H team?" Andy raised an eyebrow.

"Because our names all start with H," Hiroki grinned. "Easier than having to say all of our names, right?"

Andy nodded in agreement and waited for her husband Kiba.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kiba slid into the pilot's seat. "I was trying to see if I could pick up anything abnormal in the readings." He quickly keyed the launch sequence.

"So where are we heading exactly?" Hiroki wondered.

"An Empire research facility on Manitou." Andy answered, "We are receiving a distress signal.

Hikaru growled but didn't say anything. Hiroki put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Andy raised an eyebrow at them but didn't question it.

Kiba launched, setting the autopilot and swiveling in his chair. "My instincts are telling me this is a trap. There were no signs of the energy left behind after one of Thana's attacks."

"So be careful and keep your eyes wide," Andy ordered.

Kiba sighed. "Stick together unless absolutely necessary. If this is a trap, two fighting at once is better odds. I'll stay here in the transport in case we need a fast getaway."

Andy nodded, "Just comm every few minutes so I know you're okay."

He sent her a grin. "Yes ma'am."

"How many energy signatures did you see when you did the scan?"

"Seven. Now, there _could _be bodies. But this research facility is a black bag place. No intel on how many people there are supposed to be."

Andy watched as it got closer, hoping they'd all make it out safe.

Kiba swiveled his chair back around, keying for landing. As soon as they'd settled, he opened the hatch and kissed Andy, "Good luck. Stay safe."

Andy nodded and looked at the others before leading them out. She soon found herself in an empty hallway, then wandering down the different halls.

They glanced in each room, not finding anyone. At one point something caught Hikaru's eye, "Let's see if these rooms have any intel inside?"

Andy nodded and went in the room he was looking at. She got on the computer and found a map of the building while the others looked around.

Hikaru scowled at the shiny objects.

"What are they?" Andy looked over and asked.

"Scales from a merperson," Hikaru answered. "They have a large water room here where they perform tests on different sea animals or merpeople. They like them for the scales because they can sell for quite a bit."

Hiroki and Hibiki gave him worried looks before continuing to look through the papers on the table.

Andy memorized the map before turning back to the others, "Let's check out the water room."

She went back into the hall, making sure the others were behind her before leading the way.

Walking in, they noticed a giant clear pool in the middle of the room.

A white coated scientist turned with a smile. "Empress! You actually came…"

"Are you the one that sent the signal?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yes. Wasn't sure if it would be enough to get you here though." The scientist looked over at another door with a smirk.

Two large teams of troops ran in, quickly surrounding Andy and the team.

Kiba's alarmed voice shouted over the comm. "Andy, there are a lot of life signs near you. What the hell is going on?"

Andy looked at the scientist with anger in her eyes, "What do you want?"

"This truce between the Empire and resistance is an offense to every honorable member of the Empire. Teaming up with you, a worthless Empress? Unforgivable."

The troops quickly disarmed her and the H team, keeping their laser rifles aimed at their heads.

"Andy!" There was a sudden scuffle heard from the comm, then silence.

"So, what's your plan? Just kill us?"

The scientist laughed. "Yes. Well, maybe keep _him _alive for science's sake," He leered at Hikaru.

Hikaru's eyes widened before he growled, "You're the one who took my brother, weren't you?"

The man's eyes glinted. "Oh yes. Pity he didn't last very long. Wonder if you will?"

He glared at the scientist but stayed quiet.

Hiroki spoke up, "We won't let you have him!"

"Look around, my dear boy. You are outnumbered. You can't stop me from taking him any more than you can stop me from killing this one."

He turned to show them a limp Kiba being carried in on the far side of the room. The troops lay him down, beginning to attach weights to his feet.

Andy's eyes widened before they started to glow, beginning to drain the energy of near her with her powers.

The scientist laughed. "I made sure we were prepared for you, Empress. Personal shields." He nodded to the others, who picked Kiba up and threw him into the pool.

Andy pushed the soldiers, trying to get to the pool.

Kiba quickly began sinking towards the dark bottom.

The scientist kept laughing at Andy.

Hikaru rushed around and jumped into the pool, starting to swim to the bottom. Soon, his legs turned into a beautiful large purple and blue tail.

Andy watched for a moment before using the opportunity to grab a weapon from one of the soldiers and starting to shoot.

The scientist's laughing was cut off as the laser burned a hole in his throat. He dropped to the floor, dead.

The rest of the team started grabbing weapons, quickly taking down the other soldiers.

Hikaru pulled the weights off Kiba before dragging him to the surface. Andy rushed to them, pulling Kiba out and starting to check his vitals.

His pulse was weak, his breaths wheezy. A needle mark was visible on his neck.

She spent time trying to get his breathing back to normal, getting the water from his lungs.

He began to cough, instinctively curling onto his side. "A-Andy?"

"Hey, everything is okay."

His eyes cracked open. "What happened?" He fought to stop the coughing, lungs burning.

"You almost drowned."

"Knew this was a trap." He growled angrily. He pushed himself up, finally getting his breathing under control. "We need to leave."

Andy nodded, "I think we got rid of everyone. We might want to try to find more intel before we leave?"

He closed his eyes briefly, then nodded. "Okay. But be careful. Who knows the extent of this trap?" He winced at the dual throbs of his head and chest.

"Hibiki, get Kiba back to the ship. Hiroki go see what you can find about these personal shields."

The two nodded. Hiroki knelt by the dead bodies, trying to find what the shields looked like.

Hibiki held a hand out to Kiba to try to help him up.

Kiba blinked for a minute, then took it. He swayed as he was pulled to his feet.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Hibiki wondered.

"Do I have a choice?" Kiba scowled, hoping the room would stop spinning. "Those jerks stuck me with a needle, then dumped me in a pool. I'm surprised I'm alive right now."

"You can thank Hikaru for that," Andy spoke, still kneeling by the pool. Hikaru was leaning on the edge, still mostly submerged.

"Remind me to buy you a beer when we get back." Kiba chuckled. He finally nodded to Hibiki and headed for the door slowly.

Andy looked at Hikaru, "Why didn't you tell us you were a merman? You know we don't care."

"Like I said, scales sell for a lot. I like to be careful about who knows. Hiroki and Hibiki knew, they helped me hide during school."

Andy nodded, "So what happened to your brother?"

Hikaru looked up at her with sadness in his eyes, "The Empire took him on a raid against merpeople. That's another reason I hide, not everyone in the Empire is understanding."

Andy gave a soft smile, "Well you're safe with us. And you'll love the beaches of my home, Eshana, whenever we visit next."

"Lots of dolphins, right?"

Andy nodded again, "Tons. They're great. I really miss it."

"I know what you mean," he pulled himself out of the water, flicking the water from his tail.

"Do you want to see if they have information about your brother or other merpeople?"

He shook his head, "No. Might go get those scales though."

Twenty minutes later, they all arrived back on the transport.

Kiba lay unconscious in the back, Hibiki monitoring him.

Andy scanned him over, making sure he was okay before launching.

Hikaru smiled as he watched her, knowing she would find a way to bring peace to the universe, just like she brought him the peace he'd been wanting.


	48. Chapter 48

This chapter was fully written by the fabulous Ankh'sAngel. It's so wonderful and bittersweet and it's one of my favorite chapters of this whole story. Thanks for reading – A.R.

The Final Ending

Andy slowly woke, twinges of pain letting her know she wasn't as young as she felt. She sat up, resisting the urge to turn. It had been far too long since there had been anyone to greet in the morning. She sighed and climbed out of the bed.

Sitting at her table, she brushed her silver hair out slowly. When had it turned from black? She gave a little laugh at the memory of Mai enthusiastically pulling at it while she made lunch for the team. She gave another sigh, her eyes traveling up to the pinned photograph on her mirror. She raised a hand, gently touching the faded item.

It had been taken the day before everyone went their separate ways after Madrelan's defeat. Everyone was smiling, some laughing and in the center of it all, her true love. Kiba was laughing, his eyes bright with joy and love, one arm around her and the other playfully slapping Daiki.

Her eyes glistened as she took the photo down. Gods, she missed him. He'd died ten years before, his body finally giving out. His last words were "I will find you." Then her brave hero had closed his eyes and left her. Her hands shook as the memory brought a sob to her throat.

She pushed it aside, somehow managing to finish braiding her hair. She smoothed her outfit, taking a final look in the mirror. She nodded to herself, picking up the photograph and tucking it in her pocket. She would visit him today alone, Mai having taken her family to Eshana for a visit.

She stepped outside, the massive bouquet of flowers in her arms. There had been a storm in the night, the air crisp and cold. She inhaled slowly, a small smile appearing as she began to walk to the memorial cemetery. A few people waved to her, but there were so many unfamiliar faces now, she mused.

Soon she was there, the bronze monument to the heroes of the resistance almost shining in the sun. Running a hand over it, she closed her eyes briefly. Memories flitted through her mind for a time before she opened them. Then she made her way into the cemetery.

Row upon row, 15 stones greeted her. She gently touched a few as she lay flowers at their base.

Rei was absent, his wish to be with Etsuko on Orpheus granted long ago. Her teams were still alive and would be buried here someday also. Gai and Ryu shared a stone, although the ground was empty below.

She finally approached the final grave, laying the rest of the flowers on the grass before seating herself against it. Kiba's name was etched beautifully in the marble, his dates beneath. Next to his, her name was there, only the last date missing. She ran her fingertips over the stone with a soft sob.

"I miss you. Wait for me." She suddenly felt sleepy, like she had once again expended all her energy to save her team. Maybe she had, she mused with a chuckle as she looked around.

She pulled out the photo, smiling softly. She traced Kiba's face as she laid down on the grass. A sudden gust of wind plucked the photo from her hand. It swirled slowly around the bronze ship, then flew high into the sky and disappeared.

"I will find you." Her eyes closed, a smile on her lips as she took her final breath.


End file.
